La Clef d'Argent
by Rulae
Summary: Cette fic est la suite directe de La Cité des Cieux, il serait donc préférable de les lire dans l'ordre pour ménager le suspence lol...Les héros de cette histoire sont Shion et Dohko selon moi deux des personnages les plus intéressants et charismatiques d
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Babel était calme. Dehors il faisait nuit noire et le palais était si haut qu'on eût dit qu'il pouvait effleurer le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, seuls quelques gardes étaient encore éveillés et vérifiaient qu'il n'y avaient pas de problèmes particuliers pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Cependant cette nuit-là, ils n'en eurent jamais l'occasion.

Tout à leur dernière inspection et à leur fatigue, les sentinelles ne le remarquèrent pas. Ils tournèrent autour du temple, entrèrent à l'intérieur et ne virent rien du tout. L'homme était tapi dans un minuscule coin d'ombre, le cosmos voilé, irrepérable grâce à sa volonté de fer. Dès que les gardes lui eurent tourné le dos, il retint son souffle et bondit. Les deux anges ne purent même pas réagir qu'ils gisaient déjà au sol, raides morts. L'intrus soupira de soulagement et, sans perdre un instant, fila dans la pénombre pour continuer sa course.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il rasa les murs, évita les faux mouvements et progressa vers ce qu'il cherchait avidement. Son maître lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle spéciale, isolée et qu'il ne serait pas facile d'y entrer. Mais il n'avait pas le droit déchouer, le maître ne l'accepterait pas. Il frissonna à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait s'il venait à rentrer bredouille. Ce n'était pas permis.

Il se concentra, essaya de repérer une quelconque cosmo énergie quelque part aux alentours mais ne sentit rien. Il supposa qu'il disposait d'un peu de temps avant que d'autres gardes n'arrivent et découvrent les corps des deux autres idiots. A ce moment là, il faudrait qu'il soit loin avec son butin. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre d'affronter les Archanges de Zeus à lui tout seul.

Il décida d'accélérer le mouvement et traversa plusieurs couloirs à première vue déserts. Il contrôlait toujours son énergie, personne ne pouvait le repérer, pas même Zeus. Mais ce gros salopard divin devait ronfler comme un bienheureux à cet instant. Il le maudit plusieurs fois avant de reprendre sa route. La pensée de lui dérober son trésor sous son nez et à sa barbe sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive lui donnait des envies d'exploser de rire. Un rire démentiel, hystérique. Oui, son maître serait fier de lui.

Quand il trouva enfin la salle qu'il cherchait, il réalisa qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps. La Cité des Cieux était un vrai putain de labyrinthe ! Il maudit encore une fois tous ses habitants en silence et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Alors soudain, elle lui apparut, brillante, magnifique. Quelle puissance elle contenait ! L'odeur de pouvoir qui se dégageait d'elle faillit le rendre fou. Il s'approcha doucement, cérémonieusement et baissa humblement la tête devant la relique sacrée de son maître. Puis il eut besoin de la tenir dans ses mains, de la toucher, de respirer son parfum. Il tendit ses bras noirs et décharnés vers l'autel. Ses mains tremblaient d'émotion. Au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec elle, il fit un bond. Si j'avais eu un coeur, songea-t-il, il se serrait sûrement arrêté. Il ricana en silence et saisit l'objet tant convoité. Mais aussitôt, le socle se mit à briller et une vague d'énergie s'en échappa. Il comprit qu'il était repéré.

Les gardes se précipitèrent en masse vers la pièce et déclanchèrent des éclairs de rage. Le piège se refermait. Mais il était trop tard, l'homme avait disparu et l'objet avec lui. En quelques instants toute la Cité des Cieux fut réveillée et la fureur de Zeus fit trembler le ciel. L'armée de ses Archanges se rua à la poursuite de l'intrus. Mais il était trop tard, il s'était déjà fondu dans l'ombre pour s'échapper avec le trésor de son maître.


	2. Chapter 2

Les fils indignes

**Grèce, Sanctuaire, 1742.**

Athéna se réveilla en sursaut, le visage luisant de sueur, le coeur lancé à toute allure. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle, complètement bouleversée. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, au Sanctuaire et qu'aucun danger ne la menaçait. Tout était calme autour d'elle, elle soupira de soulagement.

Lentement elle repoussa les draps, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne se rappelait déjà plus très bien de son rêve mais son inquiétude était bien là. Tout ce qu'elle voyait encore c'était des yeux rouges brillants dans le noir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme mais elle savait qu'il était très dangereux et surtout très puissant. Il avait semblé si heureux, comme s'il jubilait d'avoir réussi quelque chose. Son coeur se serra et elle inspira profondément. Pourquoi s'inquiéter à ce point pour un simple rêve ? Ce n'était qu'une fiction, les délires de son imagination. Elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à s'en convaincre. Cela faisait des jours et des jours déjà qu'un mauvais pressentiment pesait sur elle et elle savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. N'était-elle pas Athéna ? Quelque chose planait dans l'air, au-dessus du Sanctuaire, elle le sentait. Cette menace lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était le danger qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Un danger terrible. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler aux autres pour le moment. Elle pensait, elle espérait que tout cela n'était rien. Pourtant...

Elle se rallongea, essaya de se rendormir car l'aube était encore loin. Mais des images horribles virevoltaient dans son esprit et le sommeil la fuyait comme la peste. Finalement elle s'assit et attendit, immobile, que le soleil se lève.

Au petit matin, l'arène était déjà bien remplie de chevaliers ou de Novices qui commentaient le duel en court de multiples cris et sifflements en tout genre. Au milieu de l'aire de combat, deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Leur taille et leur corpulence à peu près égales ainsi que l'équilibre de leurs capacités faisaient s'éterniser la rencontre.

Après un long échange de coups et de loopings, le garçon aux courts cheveux châtains en bataille envoya son ami au sol dans une attaque qu'il voulait particulièrement spectaculaire. Puis il se tourna, radieux, vers les gradins et passa une main dans sa tignasse, ses yeux verts pétillant de joie.

- Dis... Elle me regarde là ? Elle doit être drôlement impressionnée, non ? Elle est complètement folle de moi ! lança-t-il à son camarade qui se relevait à peine.

Celui-ci repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux dans son dos et esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Laisse tomber Dohko, elle ne fait même pas attention à toi. Tu ne peux pas l'intéresser, répondit-il.

Dohko resta interdit.

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit-il.

Son ami se précipita soudain sur lui et l'attaqua avec une telle vitesse que Dohko se retrouva à manger la poussière avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

- Parce que t'es trop nul ! s'exclama son camarade en riant.

Dohko considéra celui qu'il aimait comme son frère d'un air mi-amusé, mi-contrarié. Shion et lui avaient toujours été inséparables, tant pour l'entraînement que pour les mauvais tours. Mais depuis quelques temps, Dohko se démenait comme un beau diable pour attirer l'attention de la belle Nariia, chevalier de bronze de la Licorne, sans obtenir de résultats concluants. Le fils de Roan avait toujours eu un faible pour les jolies filles et il plongeait régulièrement dans les tourments de l'amour. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Shion le moins du monde si seulement son ami ne changeait pas de cible toutes les semaines.

- Ah, tu peux être fier de toi, pesta Dohko. Elle doit me prendre pour un bleu maintenant !

Shion sourit et le violet de son regard s'illumina.

- Tu es un bleu ! railla-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu devrais montrer plus d'ardeur à l'entraînement qu'à la course aux jupons ! Espèce de bourreau des coeurs !

Il était vrai que Dohko avait un certain succès avec ces demoiselles. Son visage d'ange n'y était pas pour rien. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Tu vas voir ! lança-t-il en l'attaquant.

Ils se lancèrent alors dans un furieux corps à corps pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort. Ils étaient tous les deux apprentis chevaliers d'or pour succéder un jour à leur père mais malgré les talents évidents qu'ils montraient pour le combat, leur esprit léger et farceur, totalement irresponsable, désespérait leurs maîtres.

Ceux-ci les observaient depuis les gradins comme chaque jour. Au moment où Dohko fit des siennes et joua un nouveau tour à son compagnon, les deux chevaliers d'or soupirèrent.

- Ce garçon est pire que sa mère ! s'exclama Kan partagé entre l'amusement et la résignation. Tu dois beaucoup t'amuser à l'entraînement Asha.

Asha leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! lâcha-t-il. Toi au moins tu as un peu d'autorité sur ton fils. Shion est plus posé que Dohko.

A ce moment-là, comme pour illustrer ces derniers propos, le fils de Kan bondit sur Dohko et lui administra un magnifique croche-pied avant de lui enfoncer généreusement la tête dans le sable de l'arène. Il éclata de rire.

Kan et Asha soupirèrent encore une fois, l'air dépité.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on croit, fit le Bélier.

- Qu'Athéna nous vienne en aide, renchérit Asha.

Au milieu de l'arène Shion et Dohko s'étaient lancés dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un grand n'importe quoi qu'à un duel traditionnel. Ils éclataient de rire à tour de rôle et se firent mutuellement manger le sable jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les prenne. Puis ils sortirent de l'aire de combat, bras dessus, bras dessous, l'air profondément heureux.

Asha quitta, furieux, la maison du Lion pour gagner celle du Bélier où l'attendait Kan qui avait l'air tout aussi remonté que lui. Le chevalier d'or du Lion arriva face à son confrère et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose des yeux.

- Où est-il ? rugit-il, à bout de patience.

- Où _sont-ils_, tu veux dire ! rectifia Kan en essayant de ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières.

Asha s'arrêta une seconde.

- Shion n'est pas là non plus ?

Le Bélier souffla d'agacement.

- Cela fait une heure que je l'attends ! explosa-t-il. Je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait, ni pourquoi ce bon à rien a décidé de ne pas venir à l'entraînement ! Je vois que Dohko n'est pas plus assidu, cela m'aurait étonné !

- Il est introuvable et il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de m'avertir qu'il ne viendrait pas s'entraîner non plus, expliqua Asha. Je pensais qu'il était ici avec Shion.

- Avec Shion, il l'est, assura Kan. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est où.

Asha maugréa pour lui même et se jura de donner à ce gamin la plus belle correction de sa vie lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Il lui tannerait le cuir assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir pendant une semaine ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Chaque fois il disparaissait avec Shion on ne sait où dans on ne sait quelle combine douteuse. Et chaque fois il l'attendait, lui, pendant des heures pour l'entraînement. Si Dohko n'avait pas été le fils bien-aimé de sa chère Sara, il l'aurait probablement étripé depuis longtemps.

Ils finirent par partir, lui et Kan, à travers le Sanctuaire pour essayer de trouver les deux fugueurs insolents. Mais bien sûr, personne ne les avait aperçus depuis le matin. Aucune trace d'eux du côté des camps d'entraînement, ni dans les maisons du Zodiaque et ils n'étaient pas non plus à l'arène avec les Novices et les chevaliers de bronze.

- Ah... Ils ont encore disparu ? fit Laïa qui avait visiblement un mal fou à se retenir de rire.

Asha lui lança un regard torve.

- Moi, ça ne me fait pas tellement rire figure-toi ! siffla-t-il. Ils passent plus de temps à faire n'importe quoi qu'à s'entraîner sérieusement.

- Ben tiens... railla-t-elle. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un ! Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas le dernier pour rigoler à une certaine époque !

Asha prit un air contrarié.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était il y a presque vingt ans !

Laïa sourit derrière son masque.

- Oui, admit-elle. Mais toi, tu es toujours aussi grognon à ce que je vois.

- On finira cette conversation plus tard, marmonna le Lion avant de s'éloigner.

Malgré lui, il sourit au souvenir de toutes les farces qu'ils avaient pu se faire, vingt ans plus tôt, avec Sara et Jonas. Cela n'avait plus jamais été pareil après la guerre contre Arès. Et encore moins depuis que Sara n'était plus là. Il était toujours vivant, lui, au Sanctuaire. Mais il remuait ses souvenirs tout seul.

Il secoua la tête pour se forcer à reprendre un air excédé et continua ses recherches. Non, décidément, ce n'est pas une semaine de coups de ceinture qu'il recevrait sur les fesses ce diable de Dohko, mais deux !

Au palais, le Pope s'occupait du rangement de plusieurs registres quand il entendit le pas de Kalya dans le couloir. Elle allait sûrement dans la salle du trône comme chaque jour. Il termina de replacer les carnets à leur place et quitta la salle des archives pour se rendre dans celle du trône.

Kalya s'était effectivement installée sur son siège et restait songeuse, le menton appuyé sur sa main. Ses yeux bleus semblaient perdus dans le vague. La jeune fille n'avait que treize ans mais déjà, toute la sagesse, toute la grandeur et la calme puissance d'Athéna se remarquaient dans son regard profond, son maintient noble et son attitude réfléchie.

Il l'observa un instant mais elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Elle ne bougea pas, son sceptre se balançant doucement dans sa main droite. Durant un instant, il regarda ses longs cheveux blonds clair laissés libres d'onduler dans son dos et il vit soudain apparaître devant lui une jeune femme à la longue chevelure dorée qui lui souriait d'un air malicieux, ses yeux noirs pétillant de joie. Il se força à revenir sur terre et s'agenouilla devant le trône.

- Athéna, dit-il respectueusement.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et lui jeta un regard avant de se redresser dignement.

- Grand Pope, relevez-vous, répondit-elle d'une jolie voix cristalline.

Il s'exécuta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, déesse ? demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda pensivement son sceptre qui brillait à la lumière.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. J'ai fait un rêve assez inquiétant cette nuit. Je suis un peu préoccupée. En fait, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le Pope resta un moment décontenancé.

- Vous voulez dire que... un danger menace le Sanctuaire ? Une guerre ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non... enfin je ne sais pas, répondit Kalya. Je ne sais pas encore suffisamment de choses sur ce rêve pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Je ne veux pas affoler tout le Sanctuaire pour rien. Je voudrais attendre d'en savoir plus pour faire des hypothèses.

Il se détendit légèrement. Athéna lui sourit.

- Ne vous en faites pas, fit-elle. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple cauchemar !

Il hocha la tête, prêt à se retirer pour la laisser méditer en paix. Elle l'arrêta.

- Vous portez donc encore ce masque ? remarqua-t-elle. Pourquoi ne l'enlevez-vous pas ? Vous seriez bien mieux sans.

Le Pope grimaça derrière son masque. Il soupçonnait l'adolescente d'avoir un faible pour lui. Pas Athéna bien entendu mais Kalya, l'enfant de treize ans qui était en elle et qui se laissait facilement impressionner.

Elle n'était au Sanctuaire que depuis trois mois et les chevaliers avaient déjà fait grand effet sur elle. Après tout elle n'avait que treize ans, l'âge des premières amourettes et des questions existentielles. Depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris sans son masque, elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il pouvait l'ôter. Mais lui, à chaque fois il répondait la même chose :

- Merci Athéna, mais je préfère le garder. Ce sont les traditions du Sanctuaire, elles sont ancestrales.

La jeune fille fit une moue déçue et il esquissa un sourire qu'heureusement elle ne pouvait voir. Elle ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte qu'il était de plus de vingt ans son aîné et surtout qu'il avait été marié. Enfin, il l'était toujours, mais ça, peu de personnes le savaient. De plus, il avait un fils plus âgé qu'elle qui aurait mieux convenu à son jeune enthousiasme. Il pensait que ça lui passerait.

Il prit congé de la jeune déesse et quitta finalement la salle du trône pour gagner la pièce principale où il recevait ses audiences. Et justement, deux personnes l'attendaient, l'air impatient.

Quand il vint vers eux, les deux chevaliers esquissèrent une petite révérence avant de passer franchement à ce qui les intéressait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Pope en voyant les mines énervées des chevaliers d'or.

- On vient te parler de ton cher fils, lâcha Asha.

Le Pope se figea, s'attendant au pire.

- Et du mien, objecta Kan. Cette fois ils dépassent les bornes.

- Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont encore démoli un temple ! s'exclama Roan.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion secoua la tête.

- Non, assura-t-il. Cette fois, ils ont simplement disparu sans prendre la peine de nous prévenir. Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'on les cherche partout.

- Ils ne viennent pas aux séances d'entraînement, expliqua le Bélier. Roan, cette fois il va falloir faire quelque chose. Ils doivent devenir chevaliers d'or, par Athéna ! Shion et Dohko sont censés nous succéder !

Roan soupira et se laissa tomber sur son siège.

- Ils n'en ont jamais fait qu'à leur tête, dit-il. Je suppose qu'à dix sept ans, ce sont encore de grands enfants. Personne n'a jamais eu d'autorité sur Dohko à part Sara.

Kan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mmphph... Je ne suis pas encore assez cruel pour rapporter leurs âneries à Aria, lâcha-t-il. Sinon je peux te dire que Shion en prendrait pour son grade. Mais si cela continue, je m'en servirai comme moyen de pression !

Alors, malgré leur agacement et leur lassitude, ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Roan enleva son masque pour essuyer ses yeux larmoyants.

- Heureusement que ce sont les deux meilleurs Novices de tout le Sanctuaire ! fit Asha.

Kan acquiesça.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de bons à rien avec un aussi grand potentiel que le leur, admit-il. Mais un peu de sérieux ne leur ferait pas de mal.

- Ils doivent bientôt obtenir leur armure, rappela Roan. Il n'est pas dit que ce soit peine perdue. Toutefois dès que vous les retrouverez, envoyez-les moi. Il est temps que Dohko reçoive un bon sermon.

- Très bien.

Kan et Asha s'inclinèrent devant leur Pope et remirent leur casque d'or avant de ressortir du palais. Une fois seul Roan secoua la tête en souriant puis il replaça son masque sur son visage. Où pouvaient-ils bien être maintenant ces deux incapables ?

Shion rabattit un peu plus le large capuchon de toile marron sur son visage et accéléra sa marche pour rattraper son frère Dohko qui s'enfilait encore un peu plus profondément dans une ruelle du village. Au moment où un petit groupe de gens passa près d'eux, ils se plaquèrent contre un mur, au milieu d'une grande flaque d'ombre. Mais ce n'était que quelques ivrognes et passée une seconde, Shion se détendit.

- Bon sang... Vieux frère tu sais que je t'aime énormément et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais tout de même... On va se faire arracher les yeux en rentrant, murmura-t-il.

Il entrevit un large sourire sous la capuche de Dohko et celui-ci lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Le seul qui risque sa peau ici, c'est moi, objecta le jeune homme. Asha va m'éviscérer lentement avant de me faire brûler vif et ensuite, il dansera toute la nuit sur ma dépouille mutilée ! Mais l'endroit où on va, mon vieux, vaut bien une petite éternité en enfer avec le Lion d'or comme gardien !

Le fils de Kan ne put ajouter un seul mot car Dohko venait de reprendre sa folle course dans les rues de Rodorio. Shion se dit que, de toute façon, ils étaient déjà morts et il s'empressa de le suivre. Une éternité en enfer avec Asha et son père, hors d'eux, risquait tout de même d'être longue. Cet endroit avait intérêt à vraiment valoir le déplacement !

L'apprenti chevalier d'or de la Balance s'arrêta un instant à l'angle d'une rue et jeta un prudent coup d'oeil alentours. Apparemment la voie était libre, il n'y avait que quelques villageois. Ceux-ci n'avaient même pas remarqué leur présence. Dohko s'assura que Shion le suivait toujours puis traversa le carrefour d'un pas rapide. Enfin, il se retrouva devant le quartier qui l'intéressait. La grande maison se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle était très haute du fait de ses trois étages et sa large façade était striée de nombreuses fenêtres. La plupart étaient masquées par des rideaux. La porte d'entrée à double battant était close.

Shion rejoignit son ami et observa un instant l'imposante demeure.

- C'est ici ? demanda-t-il.

Dohko sourit et les deux rangées de dents charmeuses réapparurent.

- Ici même mon frère, confirma-t-il. Il n'y a plus qu'à entrer.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au perron et Dohko frappa quelques coups sur le battant de bois brut. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une volumineuse matronne à l'air engageant. En la voyant, Shion rougit légèrement et rabattit un peu plus son capuchon sur son visage pour que personne ne le remarque.

La femme portait une tenue des plus équivoques. Ses épaules étaient nues, uniquement couvertes par la cascade de boucles brunes qui s'échappait de son chignon fou. Un corset de dentelle et de tissu rouge enserrait sa taille et ne cachait plus grand chose de sa généreuse poitrine qui semblait vouloir en jaillir. On devinait assez bien la forme ronde et ample de ses hanches malgré ses jupons.

Lorsqu'elle vit Dohko, elle échappa un large sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil sulfureux.

- Je savais bien que tu finirais par te décider mon grand ! lança-t-elle. Est-ce que la petite Dori t'aurait tapé dans l'oeil ?

Dohko sourit lui aussi.

- Madame, je ne manque jamais à ma parole ! Et puis, il n'y a pas de mal à se mettre au courant...

La matronne éclata de rire, ce qui fit gonfler encore un peu plus sa poitrine et ses magnifiques atouts. Shion eut soudain peur que les ficelles du corset ne lâchent.

- Allez, entrez mes petits ! Vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Dohko saisit aussitôt son camarade par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. La femme referma la porte derrière eux.

La première chose que Shion remarqua fut l'odeur entêtante qui régnait dans la demeure. C'était un parfum indubitablement féminin et plutôt bon marché. Il nota rapidement les lourds rideaux rouges suspendus un peu partout, les tapis moelleux, l'ambiance voluptueuse. Il flottait une atmosphère si électrique, si chargée de désir et de sensualité que les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent.

- Par Athéna, Dohko ! murmura-t-il. Tu risques nos têtes à tous les deux pour venir dans un bordel ?

- Oh, oh... répliqua son ami sur le même ton. Un peu de respect pour ces femmes admirables. Nous sommes ici pour voir de l'art, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Shion aperçut la forme d'un jupon en dentelle qui traînait sur un enchevêtrement de coussins.

- De l'art, mon oeil ! souffla-t-il.

- Dans quelques minutes tu me remercieras de tout ton coeur.

La patronne de cette maison artistique les mena vers une grande salle où se trouvait une scène et un rideau, comme au théâtre. Elle les fit s'installer confortablement et leur sourit malicieusement encore une fois avant de commander le début du spectacle. Après quelques secondes Shion vit, éberlué, le rideau se lever et les danseuses commencer à tourbillonner au rythme de la musique.

Deux heures plus tard, les jeunes hommes arrivaient devant les escaliers du Zodiaque. Sur le perron de la première maison les attendait déjà une silhouette dorée à l'air peu rassurant. Shion grimaça.

- Notre heure est venue, se désola-t-il.

A ce moment-là, une autre personne s'avança jusque devant la maison du Bélier et Dohko reconnut son maître Asha, tout auréolé d'un feu rageur. Il déglutit péniblement.

- J'espère que les Enfers sont un séjour agréable, médita-t-il.

- Mais Asha c'était pour s'amuser un peu...

- Tais-toi ! rugit le Lion d'or. Je ne veux rien entendre, tu as compris ? Absolument rien !

Dohko ravala ses paroles et se fit tout petit au point que sa tête parut rentrer dans ses épaules. Asha était furieux, le jeune homme n'aimait pas trop lorsque ses yeux dorés commençaient à lancer des éclairs comme ça. Il jugea préférable de ne rien ajouter et suivit son maître en silence le long des escaliers qui menaient au palais du Pope.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet du Zodiaque, Asha se planta devant l'entrée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis il indiqua le palais d'un geste du menton.

- Ton père t'attend, dit-il laconiquement.

Dohko grimaça. Cette fois-ci, les choses étaient vraiment très sérieuses. Il prit un air inquiet et fit un pas hésitant vers la large porte. Puis il jeta un regard suppliant à Asha.

- Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? gémit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion le toisa d'un air impassible pendant un moment puis les commissures de ses lèvres tremblèrent comme s'il retenait un sourire.

- Dépêches-toi, ton père t'attend, déclara-t-il simplement.

Dohko traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte et se décida enfin à l'ouvrir pour entrer. Il se retrouva seul dans le couloir de marbre et se dirigea vers la salle où le Grand Pope se trouvait.

Il frappa à la porte et une voix familière lui ordonna d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et se retrouva face au Pope pour s'incliner respectueusement.

- Grand Pope...

Celui-ci observa un instant son fils et resta immobile sur son siège, sa main gauche pianotant régulièrement sur l'accoudoir.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est nul besoin d'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ? dit-il soudain.

Dohko risqua un oeil vers lui.

- Euh... je pense que non, admit le jeune homme.

- Où étais-tu passé cette fois ?

L'apprenti chevalier se tortilla sur place.

- A Rodorio, avoua-t-il.

Le Pope croisa lentement ses mains avant d'y appuyer son menton.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Dohko resta interdit l'espace d'une seconde.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, reprit le Pope. Comment s'appelle la fille que tu as été voir aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et brusquement, le Pope se mit à rire. Dohko échappa malgré lui un sourire et le maître du Sanctuaire leva lentement une main pour ôter son masque. Roan se leva et vint vers lui.

- Tu oublies que je suis le Grand Pope ! Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans le Sanctuaire ! railla-t-il.

Son fils lui offrit un sourire angélique.

- N'oublie surtout pas qu'un Pope doit se montrer clément envers ses chevaliers, fit Dohko malicieusement.

Roan lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à Asha de ne pas te tuer, assura-t-il. En revanche, tu auras une belle punition pour ce que tu as fait.

- Mais papa... euh, je veux dire... Grand Pope...

Ce dernier redevint grave.

- Ecoute-moi Dohko, dit-il. Je n'ai absolument rien contre un peu d'amusement de temps à autres. Mais il y une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier. Dans peu de temps, tu passeras ton épreuve pour obtenir l'armure d'or de la Balance. Tu l'as choisi, maintenant tu dois t'y tenir coûte que coûte. Asha a la bonté d'investir son temps et son énergie à t'entraîner lorsque tu es au Sanctuaire. Ta conduite est non seulement un affront envers moi mais également envers lui. C'est la dernière fois que je passe l'éponge, je veux que ce soit clair. Tu ne rateras plus une seule séance d'entraînement dorénavant. Quant à Shion... je sais parfaitement que vous êtes inséparables. Mais si tu tiens à gâcher tes chances de devenir chevalier, laisse-le au moins en dehors de tout cela. Son père ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait échouer.

Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'une gifle à Dohko. Il se figea, l'air grave et réalisa soudain toute la stupidité de son comportement. Roan se retourna pour lui faire dos et s'éloigna lentement vers son trône. Dohko posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête, honteux.

- Devenir chevalier d'or est mon voeux le plus cher, confia-t-il.

- Je l'espère bien Dohko.

- J'obtiendrai l'armure de la Balance, je le jure.

Roan esquissa un sourire attendri.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Le Pope remit son masque avec soin.

- Pour ton bien et pour celui de Shion, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu retourne en Chine quelques temps, lança-t-il. Tu poursuivras ton entraînement là-bas. Je veux également que tu présentes tes excuses à ton parrain. Je renverrais bien Shion à Jamir lui aussi mais j'ai besoin de son père ici au Sanctuaire.

Dohko ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa au dernier moment. La punition était dure. Il eut un pincement au coeur et ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Bien père, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'apprêta à partir. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, le Pope l'arrêta.

- Crois-moi je ne me sépare de toi qu'à contre coeur mon fils.

- Je sais père.

- Encore une chose...

Dohko lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je tiens à te prévenir - et c'est ton père qui te parle - que si tu remets les pieds dans un tel endroit un jour... Je me chargerai moi-même de t'écorcher vif.

Son fils sourit.

- Euh... c'est bien compris papa, répondit-il.

Le Grand Pope vit la porte se refermer sur son fils et se retrouva seul. Il se laissa glisser sur son siège et émit un profond soupir. Aussitôt, un rire cristallin s'éleva et une silhouette féminine sortit de derrière son trône où elle était dissimulée depuis le début.

- Tu es dur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Roan se retourna pour la voir contourner son siège et arriver devant lui.

- Il faut bien qu'il grandisse un jour ou l'autre ! répondit-il.

La femme se mit à rire et s'assit sur ses genoux avant de lui enlever son masque. Roan lui sourit tendrement.

- En plus, j'ai vu la fille en question, continua la femme. Elle est plutôt mignonne !

- Autant que toi ? taquina-t-il.

La femme esquissa une grimaçe.

- Je dirai presque autant, rectifia-t-elle. Il ne faut rien exagérer !

Roan éclata de rire et caressa les longs cheveux blonds qui virevoltaient devant ses yeux.

- Le contraire eût été impossible, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


	3. Chapter 3

Contrôler son cosmos

Shion était assis sous un grand olivier et observait les alentours en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début et se leva rapidement. La silhouette familière s'approcha de lui, l'air complètement abattu. Shion rejoignit son ami.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Ton père était furieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Dohko soupira.

- Non... On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été si sévère que ça, expliqua-t-il. Mon père n'a jamais été injuste avec moi. Mais il veut que je fasse des excuses à Asha et que dorénavant je ne rate plus une seule séance d'entraînement avec lui.

Shion se détendit, rassuré.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-il. Moi qui croyais que tu allais en prendre pour des mois de corvées ! Cela me rassure...

- Attends, tempéra Dohko tristement. Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle.

Son ami se figea.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- Mon père me renvoie en Chine, répondit Dohko. Il veut que je m'éloigne du Sanctuaire quelques temps dans mon intérêt.

Shion se laissa tomber au sol lourdement et Dohko l'imita aussitôt.

- Oh... Quelle poisse, lâcha l'apprenti Bélier. Il le faut vraiment ?

Dohko haussa les épaules.

- Je crois. Je pars demain matin. On se reverra à mon retour vieux frère.

- Ce Sanctuaire n'est plus drôle du tout lorsque tu n'es pas là, objecta son ami. Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir sans toi.

- Tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner à courir après les filles.

Shion se mit à rire.

- C'est plutôt ta spécialité ça ! Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Dohko esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand on était à Rodorio tout à l'heure ! Le spectacle avait l'air de te plaire !

- Elles dansaient plutôt bien, admit Shion l'air sérieux. Mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Shion passa un bras autour des épaules de celui qui était comme son frère. Dohko fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front.

- Tu reviendras vite, hein frangin ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le jour de mon retour on se fera un petit duel, fit Dohko. Je me serai si bien entraîné que tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes face à toute ma puissance !

- Dans tes rêves !

- Désolé, tu ne fais pas partie de mes rêves, répliqua-t-il.

- Il faudrait que j'aie plus de poitrine pour ça ! railla Shion.

Cette fois, ils explosèrent franchement de rire.

Le fils de Roan arriva en Chine au cour de la journée suivante. Il avait eu beaucoup de peine à quitter Shion. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était de se dire qu'il allait s'entraîner de toutes ses forces et obtenir son armure d'or pour pouvoir rester au Sanctuaire à l'avenir. Il savait que son frère ferait de même en son absence. Ils se retrouveraient dans peu de temps, il en était certain.

Le paysage changea peu à peu autour de lui et il finit par reconnaître les imposantes montagnes qui s'élevaient à l'horizon. La nature devenait de plus en plus verdoyante. Les forêts de bambous s'étalaient déjà un peu partout autour de lui et il traversa une petite rivière qu'il connaissait bien. Il approchait des Cinq Pics et de la maison de son vieux grand-père. En réalité, le vieillard n'était pas vraiment son grand-père mais Dohko le considérait comme tel. Le chinois l'avait vu naître et l'avait élevé au même titre que ses parents. Enfant, il avait passé énormément de temps en Chine. Il considérait ce pays comme le sien. Son pays natal. Dans son coeur, Dohko était chinois.

Quand il entendit le ronronnement familier d'une chute d'eau un peu plus loin, le jeune homme sentit des sensations familières l'envahir. Il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite cabane de son grand-père apparut et il se mit à courir, fou de joie. Il ouvrit la porte en trombe et déposa son sac dans l'entrée avant de se déchausser. L'odeur des herbes suspendues dans la cuisine vint lui chatouiller les narines et il sourit. Puis il partit fouiller les pièces l'une après l'autre à la recherche du vieil homme.

- Grand-père ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ?

Mais visiblement, la maison était vide. Perplexe, Dohko ressorti pour chercher dans la forêt. Il fit le tour de la maison et se retrouva devant le jardin. Ce petit carré de terre était ce que son grand-père avait de plus précieux au monde. Il y faisait pousser toute sorte de plantes et d'herbes médicinales qu'il chérissait comme ses propres enfants.

Dohko sourit en le découvrant enfin.

- Grand-père !

Le vieil homme qui bêchait la terre malgré son grand âge s'arrêta et se retourna. Puis son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il le reconnut.

- Dohko ! C'est toi ? Tu es revenu !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et rejoignit le vieillard pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir grand-père, dit-il. Tu bichonne toujours autant tes plantes à ce que je vois !

Le chinois sourit.

- Ces plantes, comme tu dis, sont extrêmement rares et précieuses ! Elles ont sauvé ta mère il y a longtemps !

- Elles ont toute ma reconnaissance, assura le jeune homme. Autant que toi grand-père. Tu sais bien que tu es mon héros !

- Petit malin ! railla-t-il.

Dohko se mit à rire et son grand-père le toisa de la tête aux pieds. Il parut alors se rendre compte que celui qu'il avait connu au stade de simple nourrisson était maintenant devenu un jeune homme plus grand que lui.

- Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas encore grandi, toi ? lança-t-il. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. Comment va ton père ?

- Il est en pleine forme également, il te transmet ses salutations. C'est lui qui m'envoie ici pour quelques temps. Il pense que je m'entraînerai mieux loin du Sanctuaire.

Le vieux chinois le regarda soudain d'un air suspicieux.

- Est-ce que tu aurais encore fait une bêtise ?

Dohko esquissa un sourire confus.

- Une toute petite, promit-il.

Son grand-père éclata de rire et déposa sa bêche contre la petite barrière de bois.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! pouffa-t-il. Je suppose que ton frère était également dans la combine ?

- Voyons grand-père, Shion ne me laisserait jamais faire une bêtise tout seul !

Le vieil homme lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos et l'entraîna vers la maison.

- Bah, peu importe. Au moins, cela me permet de te voir, dit-il. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, tu le sais bien.

Dohko sourit et marcha lentement avec son grand-père jusque devant le petit lac que la cascade alimentait. Le chinois était très âgé mais malgré ça, il avait toujours une allure droite et fière, un pas souple et léger. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il était indestructible. Cela était en partie dû au fait que le vieil homme avait un jour été un chevalier d'Athéna lui aussi. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait entraîné Lee, le chevalier des Poissons. L'admiration de Dohko pour lui n'avait pas de limite. Son grand-père lui avait donné pas mal de leçons de combat lorsqu'il s'entraînait encore ici.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent près de la cascade, le jeune homme laissa son regard glisser nostalgiquement vers le fond du cour d'eau.

- Et comment va ma chère armure grand-père ? demanda-t-il.

Le vieil homme sourit.

- Elle est toujours là ! Elle t'attend, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu l'as chèrement gagnée, répondit-il.

- Tu te rappelles tout le mal que j'ai eu pour l'obtenir quand j'étais gamin ?

- Oh oui ! Comme si c'était hier ! Maintenant, c'est une armure d'or que tu vises ! Les choses changent...

- Mais même avec l'armure d'or de la Balance, objecta Dohko, l'armure du Dragon restera toujours ma première armure. La plus précieuse, la plus importante dans mon coeur.

Son grand-père ferma un instant les yeux et hocha la tête. Puis il s'écarta de quelques pas du jeune homme et désigna la cascade d'un signe du menton.

- Vas-y, ordonna-t-il. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Mets-la.

Dohko resta interdit un instant puis échappa un sourire.

- D'accord.

Il fit soudain face à la majestueuse cascade sauvage et se prépara. Puis il ferma les yeux et concentra son cosmos autour de lui. Une aura couleur émeraude l'entoura instantanément. Alors il s'élança en avant et plongea dans l'eau pour filer droit vers le fond du lac. Il nagea puissamment durant quelques secondes et l'aperçut enfin, profondément plantée dans la roche. La box en bonze était légèrement nuancée de vert et sur chacune de ses quatre faces ressortait la forme gracieuse du Dragon. Le seul fait de revoir sa vieille armure fit chaud au coeur de Dohko. Il se propulsa plus rapidement vers elle et put enfin saisir la poignée qui commandait l'ouverture de la boite. Brusquement, une lumière aveuglante emplit le lac et la puissance de l'armure se libéra. Dohko se sentit soulevé dans les airs. L'armure vint le recouvrir et le fit remonter jusqu'à la surface avec une puissance incroyable avant de le laisser délicatement retomber sur la berge sous le regard attendri de son grand-père. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants de fierté.

- Il m'a toujours semblé qu'elle était faite pour toi, dit-il.

Dohko regarda chaque morceau d'armure qui recouvrait son corps. L'armure de bronze du Dragon avait été sa première armure. Celle qu'il aimait le plus. Il l'avait gagné à la seule force de son esprit. Et cela avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Tout à coup, les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit et toutes ces années de travail lui revinrent en mémoire.

_L'enfant chercha rageusement à concentrer toute sa puissance et soudain, s'élança vers la chute. Son pied s'envola dans les airs et il frappa le courant de toutes ses forces comme s'il avait voulu en inverser le sens. Son grand-père l'observait depuis le rocher qui se trouvait en surplomb. Dohko entendait ses conseils, il écoutait cette voix toujours présente et qui était pourtant si lointaine au milieu du son assourdissant de la cascade. Ces conseils, il ne les oublierait jamais. Il les entendait chaque jour et ils resteraient gravés dans son esprit à tout jamais._

_- Tu dois imaginer que ton corps n'existe plus, que tes muscles et tes os sont aussi légers qu'une plume, que le poids de ton corps a disparu. Deviens une plante qui résiste à toutes les intempéries, les pieds fermement enracinés dans la terre et les mains agrippées dans le ciel. Ne te laisse pas emporter par le vent mais ne lui résiste pas ; quand il pleut, deviens une pierre sur laquelle les gouttes s'écrasent. Deviens un dragon face au torrent, remonte à contre-courant ; deviens une montagne lorsque tu te trouves confronté au mal. Apprends à rester immobile quoi qu'il arrive même si ta vie est en danger, ta volonté doit être plus forte que ton instinct._

_Dohko sentit une nouvelle puissance affluer dans son corps exténué et redoubla d'effort. Son cosmos encore faible chercha à créer ce petit nuage vert autour de lui et brusquement, il poussa un cri. Son pied s'éleva à nouveau face à la chute et il frappa le courant de toute la puissance qu'il pouvait fournir. Et tout à coup, son cosmos se libéra, comme par miracle. L'aura d'émeraude flamboya vers le ciel, Dohko en sentit la chaleur et l'énergie l'envahir. Mais ce n'était que le début. Brusquement un feu dévastateur sembla lui dévorer le dos et sa peau devint plus chaude qu'un brasier. Un reflet argenté passa sur ses omoplates puis, la forme d'un dragon apparut soudain. Dohko se sentit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il brandit le poing et balança toute sa force contre la cascade. _

_- La colère du Dragon !_

_Et là, il apparut. Les flammes vertes qui entouraient son bras enflèrent et enflèrent encore jusqu'à s'élever et fendre la chute en deux. Le nuage prit la forme d'un immense dragon qui fila vers la voûte céleste. Alors une étoile parut s'allumer au fond du lac. Une puissance prodigieuse naquit dans les eaux qui se mirent à tourbillonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant vit, éberlué, une boite lumineuse s'élever dans les airs juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. La lumière devint aveuglante et un monstrueux dragon en sortit. Tout à coup, quelque chose explosa en plusieurs morceaux et ceux-ci filèrent droit vers Dohko qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Chaque fragment le frappa de plein fouet et enfin, la lumière disparut, il se retrouva pour la première fois vêtu de l'armure de bronze du Dragon. _

Le jeune homme sourit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait que dix ans le jour où il avait enfin réussi à libérer toute la puissance du Dragon. Cette armure, il l'avait obtenu par lui-même, jamais il ne l'oublierait. Sa mère avait été si fière de lui ! Elle et tous les autres membres de sa famille. Aujourd'hui, les choses recommençaient à zéro et c'était pour l'armure d'or de la Balance, l'armure de son père, qu'il se battait. Même si sa mère n'était plus là pour le voir, il réussirait. Pour elle, pour Shion et pour tous les autres...

Son grand-père le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

- Comment se passe ton nouvel entraînement ? interrogea-t-il. J'aurais bien voulu être ton instructeur cette fois encore mais une nouvelle armure, si prestigieuse qui plus est, mérite un instructeur plus expérimenté.

Dohko haussa les épaules.

- Oh, Asha est un très bon professeur. Même s'il est plus sévère que toi, grand-père !

Le chinois éclata de rire.

- Ton parrain a toujours adoré te tyranniser ! Mais au fond, il t'aime beaucoup !

- J'espère en tout cas qu'il m'aime assez pour ne pas m'exécuter... lâcha le jeune homme d'un air sceptique.

Le lendemain matin, le vieux chinois se dirigea vers la porte au bout du couloir. Le plancher craqua légèrement sous ses pieds nus et il s'arrêta devant le battant de la chambre à Dohko. Il frappa doucement.

- Dohko ? Dohko, réveille-toi ! Dohko ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le vieil homme frappa une nouvelle fois et comme personne ne lui répondait, il se décida à ouvrir la porte.

- Dohko ?

Il se figea en découvrant que la chambre était déserte et que le jeune homme était déjà levé. Le chinois ne l'avait même pas entendu partir.

Le grand-père de Dohko s'éloigna vers le salon et sortit finalement de la maison après avoir pris sa collation du matin. Il était encore très tôt, le soleil se levait à peine. Peut-être que le jeune homme était déjà parti s'entraîner...

Le vieil homme fit quelques pas dans la lumière froide de l'aube et partit vers la cascade. Le ronronnement ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et il fut devant le lac en quelques secondes. Puis il le vit enfin, exactement à l'endroit où il pensait le trouver. Dohko avait effectivement commencé son entraînement à une heure très matinale. Le jeune homme était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, sous la chute d'eau. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne semblait plus se rendre compte des centaines de litres d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur lui. Il ne bougeait jamais d'un millimètre.

Dohko repoussa le coup que son grand-père venait de libérer contre lui et passa à l'attaque avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait donner. Il essaya encore d'augmenter sa vitesse et fit appel à son formidable cosmos. Puis il fondit sur son maître à toute allure.

- _La Colère du Dragon !_ cria-t-il.

La vague d'énergie trancha l'air comme la lame d'un sabre et tournoya dans l'air. Mais le vieil homme eut le temps de voir venir. Il se déporta sur le côté et prépara rapidement sa contre-attaque.

- Tu garde la forme malgré ton âge grand-père ! s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.

Le vieux chinois répondit d'un autre sourire.

- Toi par contre, tu peux faire mieux Dohko ! Tu es trop lent, dans un vrai combat, tu serais déjà mort ! Je vais te montrer qu'un vieil homme comme moi peut encore t'envoyer au tapis. Observe !

Le maître fit gonfler l'aura immaculée qui l'entourait. Soudain son cosmos parcourut tous ses membres et emplit ses yeux sombres. Et tout explosa.

- _Les Cent Dragons de Rozan !_

L'immense colonne de flammes vertes tourbillonna dans les airs comme une tornade et s'abattit sur Dohko. Celui-ci bondit en arrière et se retrouva pris au piège contre les murs de roche. Il vit la colonne flamboyante déchirer le sol sur son passage et brusquement, il cessa de réfléchir. En un éclair il croisa les mains devant lui, fit enfler son cosmos et prit l'attaque de son grand-père de plein fouet, à mains nues.

L'apprenti chevalier de la Balance senti l'énergie monstrueuse qui émanait de la tornade verte et une douleur incroyable commença à ronger sa peau. Il retint un cri et ses muscles se mirent à trembler. La puissance de l'attaque était bien trop forte pour lui, il n'arriverait jamais à la contenir toute entière. Il fut lentement repoussé par le souffle de l'arcane et se retrouva bientôt écrasé contre la falaise. Il n'en pouvait plus...

A l'instant où il sut qu'il allait craquer, Dohko décida de tenter sa dernière chance. Le peu de cosmos qu'il lui restait s'embrasa et son aura doubla tout à coup de volume. Il poussa un hurlement et, d'un geste, plaqua ses mains paume contre paume. La colonne de puissance l'écrasa.

- _Bouclier d'Argent !_

L'air se chargea d'électricité et en une seconde, la bulle entoura Dohko. L'attaque de son maître fondit sur elle et les deux énergies se rencontrèrent dans une explosion. Brusquement la terre se craquela et les morceaux de pierre volèrent dans tous les sens. La lumière devint aveuglante.

Quand tout s'effaça enfin, le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et découvrit l'immense cratère que l'attaque avait causé. Au centre se trouvait Dohko, un genou au sol. Il avait l'air complètement exténué mais il avait réussi. Le chinois hocha la tête et s'autorisa un sourire.

- Bien Dohko, c'était correct mais tu dois encore t'améliorer. Tu manques de rapidité et de puissance.

Le jeune homme se releva et tenta de faire quelques pas sur ses jambes flageolantes. Son grand-père vint le soutenir et l'aider à s'asseoir.

- Toutefois, j'ai été agréablement surpris de voir à quel point tu maîtrisais l'arcane de ta mère, objecta-t-il.

Dohko reprit son souffle et sourit.

- C'est elle qui me l'a appris, expliqua-t-il.

L'élève regarda son maître quelques secondes et ses yeux finirent par s'arrondir d'incrédulité.

- Grand-père, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle attaque ? Les "Cent Dragons de Rozan" ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

- C'est mon ultime attaque Dohko, expliqua-t-il. Je ne te l'ai jamais apprise, elle me semblait trop difficile à maîtriser pour toi à l'époque. Je pensais que tu t'en sortirais déjà bien avec la seule "Colère du Dragon". Elle demande beaucoup de contrôle de soi-même.

- C'était très impressionnant, admit le jeune homme émerveillé.

- Hum... Tu sais, maintenant tu n'es plus simplement le chevalier de bronze du Dragon mon garçon, dit le chinois. Tu vas bientôt devenir le chevalier d'or de la Balance et succéder à ton père. Ce niveau-là est suffisant pour maîtriser cette technique à la perfection...

Le regard de Dohko s'éclaira soudain et un sourire fendit son visage.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas m'apprendre à utiliser les "Cent Dragons de Rozan" ? s'exclama-t-il fou de joie. Tu es le meilleur grand-père ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour battre Asha à plate couture lors de mon évaluation !

Le vieillard sourit et fit un geste pour calmer l'enthousiasme de son élève.

- Pas si vite Dohko, tempéra-t-il. Il va falloir qu'on améliore un peu tes capacités d'abord. J'ai un bon exercice pour cela. Suis-moi.

Dohko observa son grand-père s'éloigner d'un air perplexe puis s'élança à sa suite, déjà curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui préparer et surtout, surexcité à l'idée d'apprendre cette nouvelle merveilleuse attaque.

Le vieux chinois l'emmena à travers la forêt de bambous et ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard. Dohko constata qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un coin isolé de campagne. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que des arbres, des bambous et un petit ruisseau qui serpentait vers la vallée. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Son maître vit sa mine ahurie et éclata de rire.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'exercice. Tu verras qu'un vieil homme comme moi a encore quelques petites choses à t'apprendre ! Tu vois ce ruisseau ?

Dohko acquiesça, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Oui...

- Ce sera ton nouvel entraînement, déclara-t-il.

- Euh... bon d'accord grand-père... mais... ahem...

Le jeune homme ne savait pas très bien ce que son grand-père attendait de lui. Il se demandait même pour la première fois s'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Le vieil homme paraissait beaucoup s'amuser de son petit effet.

- Tu sauras, jeune ignorant, que la nature a beaucoup à t'apprendre, lança-t-il. Elle est parfaite, infiniment bien organisée et extrêmement puissante. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas aux dernières nouvelles.

Le vieil homme leva une main et serra le poing.

- Tu n'arrives pas à concentrer ta puissance, dit-il. Ton cosmos est déjà très développé mais tu ne t'en sers pas de la bonne manière. Nous allons remédier à cela.

Il fit signe à Dohko de le suivre et se dirigea vers la rivière. Puis il entra dedans pour se retrouver au milieu du courant, l'eau bouillonnant autour de ses jambes. Le vieux chinois haussa à nouveau ses mains jusque devant ses yeux et lança un regard à son élève.

- Je veux que tu arrives à utiliser ton énergie, expliqua-t-il. Uniquement ton cosmos. Regarde bien.

Dohko resta attentif aux moindres mouvements de son maître. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et passé un moment, ses deux mains se mirent à briller d'une lueur blanchâtre. Le cosmos du vieux chinois enfla enfin autour de ses paumes et dessina un nuage de lumière. Puis le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux.

Dohko le vit se pencher vers le courant de la rivière et soudain, le chinois plongea les mains dans l'eau. Alors le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses yeux. Peu à peu le liquide cessa de bouillonner, ralentit et finit par s'immobiliser totalement. Le vieillard ne fit même pas le moindre geste, il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Pourtant, Dohko vit qu'autour de ses mains lumineuses, l'eau se retirait. Elle arrêta de couler et bientôt, ce fut comme si un barrage invisible l'empêchait de repartir. Sous les mains illuminées du chinois, le fond de la rivière était apparu et les pierres se retrouvèrent complètement nues. Le jeune homme en ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- Comment... Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria-t-il. Tu n'as même pas bougé grand-père !

Le vieil homme sourit.

- Allons Dohko, je viens de te l'expliquer...

Dohko observa encore une fois la flaque de cosmos blanc pur qui entourait les mains de son maître.

- C'est l'énergie, fit-il.

Son grand-père hocha la tête et brusquement, la lueur blanche s'éteignit comme par magie. Aussitôt le courant se remit à dévaler le terrain sur le lit de cailloux. Le vieillard regagna la rive et présenta ses mains trempées à son élève.

- Si tu apprends à concentrer suffisamment de cosmos dans la partie désirée de ton corps, tes attaques seront beaucoup plus rapides et efficaces. Le champ d'énergie que tu dégageras pourra même stopper le cour d'une rivière.

Dohko fit oui de la tête, le regard rivé sur ses propres mains d'un air fasciné.

- Si j'arrive à concentrer mon cosmos dans mes mains...

- Essaie, proposa le chinois.

Le jeune homme entra à son tour au milieu du courant et observa l'eau qui filait le long de ses chevilles comme de longs rubans liquides. Puis il se décida à essayer. Il ferma les yeux et plongea les mains dans le courant, comme son maître un peu plus tôt. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put et après quelques secondes, des nuages lumineux commencèrent à entourer ses doigts. Dohko puisa plus de forces et amplifia l'aura dorée qui avait du mal à se former. Il sentait la puissance qui courait dans ses veines mais il n'arrivait pas à la saisir correctement. Elle était pourtant prête à exploser ! Mais elle refusait de rester confinée dans ses seules mains. Il se concentra plus encore.

Le chinois observait son élève et l'aura dorée qu'il voulait saisir entre ses paumes. Dohko était d'une puissance extraordinaire, déjà lorsqu'il s'échinait à acquérir l'armure de bronze du Dragon, il l'avait remarqué. Sara aussi le savait, son fils était destiné à devenir l'un des plus grands chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais il ne contrôlait pas sa puissance. Lors d'un combat, il se contentait de la laisser exploser dans tous les sens, il ne savait pas encore s'en servir correctement.

Le vieil homme perçut tous les efforts de Dohko pour emprisonner son aura dans ses mains. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, libéra sa force. Le nuage doré prit lentement forme sous la surface et enfin, l'eau se mit à bouillonner. Elle tourbillonna autour de ses mains, accéléra, s'agita et les bulles s'échappèrent vers le ciel. Dohko voulut saisir le mouvement du courant mais les flots allaient maintenant trop vite et devenaient trop agités. Le cosmos du jeune homme chercha à enfler et soudain, Dohko ne put le contenir plus longtemps. La situation lui échappa et brusquement, l'eau déborda. L'aura dorée explosa et les gerbes d'écume se mirent à voler de tous côtés. Tout à coup, Dohko fut balayé par le souffle et sa propre puissance le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il s'étala de tout son long dans le ruisseau et les flots le recouvrirent en quelques secondes.

Le chinois croisa les bras derrière son dos et acquiesça silencieusement. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il y avait encore pas mal de travail en perspective. Dohko devait acquérir de l'expérience.

Celui-ci se redressa prestement et cracha toute l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Puis il se dirigea vers la berge, tout dégoulinant. Son grand-père le rejoignit.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'explications, remarqua-t-il.

Dohko renifla et passa une main dans sa tignasse châtain pour l'essorer.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si difficile de concentrer son cosmos dans ses mains, lâcha-t-il. Tu aurais pu me dire que je risquais l'explosion grand-père !

- C'est plus efficace lorsqu'on le découvre par soi-même ! répliqua le vieil homme. Et cela ne se reproduira plus lorsque tu te seras suffisamment entraîné. Tu vois où je veux en venir, tu peux y retourner immédiatement...

Le jeune homme regarda le cour d'eau d'un air songeur et acquiesça sans protester. Cet exercice était incroyablement difficile mais l'envie de réussir montait en lui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. S'il arrivait à maîtriser son cosmos correctement, alors il pourrait apprendre "Les Cent Dragons de Rozan". Et c'est grâce à cette attaque qu'il vaincrait Asha. Grâce à elle qu'il pourrait devenir le chevalier d'or de la Balance.

Il se retrouva à nouveau au milieu du courant. Lentement son aura dorée entoura ses mains et l'eau se mit à bouillonner.


	4. Chapter 4

Pour devenir chevalier d'or

- Tu la vois ?

Shion plissa le front et se concentra sur l'espace vide entre ses deux mains croisées en triangle. Son cosmos avait transformé cet espace en loupe et il chercha attentivement ce que son père lui demandait. Le morceau de métal qu'il sondait paraissait intact. En apparence seulement. Il amplifia un peu plus ses pouvoirs et fit descendre ses mains plus bas sur la surface métallique. Elle semblait toujours parfaite.

Kan surveillait attentivement son fils, assis par terre au milieu de sa maison. Shion concentrait encore son cosmos, le nuage doré autour de lui brillait de plus en plus. Le chevalier du Bélier cherchait depuis des mois à lui apprendre l'art subtil de réparer les armures. Cette capacité rare et ancestrale n'était connue que des porteurs de la première armure du Zodiaque. Pour lui succéder un jour, Shion devrait maîtriser cette technique à la perfection. Le jeune homme s'y exerçait depuis des heures.

Shion continua de promener ses mains sur toute la surface du morceau de métal. Sa concentration était totale, il ne pouvait se permettre une seule seconde d'inattention. Il chercha et chercha encore ce que son père lui réclamait. Mais il savait que quelque chose lui échappait. C'était comme s'il y avait un détail très important, là sous ses yeux et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ma loupe est trop faible, se dit-il alors. La fenêtre de cosmos qu'il avait créée n'était pas de puissance suffisante pour sonder le métal assez profondément. La fêlure lui échappait.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux et s'insuffla un nouvel élan de cosmos. Il déploya plus de forces et poussa sa concentration à l'extrême. Ses muscles se raidirent et enfin son aura enfla d'un seul coup. Le nuage de cosmos flamboya sur ses mains et il laissa son regard plonger jusqu'au coeur du métal, jusqu'aux atomes eux-mêmes. Et il la vit enfin. Il aperçut la petite faille qui craquelait la carapace de métal et la rendait plus fragile. Il vit le minuscule sillon qui serpentait sous ses yeux.

- Je la vois, ça y est, dit-il.

Kan hocha la tête.

- A présent, referme-la, ordonna-t-il. Fais-la totalement disparaître et fais en sorte que le métal soit aussi solide qu'avant.

Shion ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se concentrer sur son problème. Il fixa son regard sur la faille microscopique et brisa l'écran de cosmos qu'il avait crée. Sa main plongea dans le petit sachet de cuir qui se trouvait à ses côtés et il referma ses doigts sur une pincée de la fine poussière dorée. Alors, le vrai travail commença.

Shion n'hésita pas une seule seconde. C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose agissait à sa place. Il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa transe, c'était instinctif. Il ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

Il souleva la petite pincée de poussière d'or devant ses yeux, sans quitter la faille du regard. Puis son autre main se plaça entre le morceau de métal et les grains de poussière. Lentement, très délicatement, il laissa tomber le mince filet doré. Simultanément, sa deuxième main s'illumina de cosmos. Le nuage d'énergie se mêla alors à la poussière et le mélange s'écoula doucement sur la faille. Shion attendit le moment propice et soudain, enflamma son aura. Le feu de son cosmos fit petit à petit fondre la poussière d'or et le liquide combla la brèche. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas son travail d'orfèvre des yeux une seule seconde. Puis il laissa son cosmos s'apaiser. La lumière couleur de l'or s'éteignit peu à peu et Shion finit par laisser retomber ses mains. Il termina sa réparation en s'emparant d'un carré de fourrure piqueté par endroits de minuscules morceaux de diamants. Il polit doucement le métal, avec attention, et termina en soufflant dessus.

Au moment où il sortit de sa transe et revint à la réalité, il vit que son père l'observait d'un air satisfait. Kan s'approcha de lui et s'assit pour examiner le morceau de métal qui venait d'être réparé. Les yeux du Bélier sondèrent la surface rapidement et avec précision.

- Ce n'est pas mal du tout Shion, admit-il. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, j'en suis très fier et très heureux.

Shion sourit.

- Merci père.

Le Bélier reposa la plaque métallique au sol.

- Tu feras cet exercice tous les jours, indiqua-t-il. Plus tu t'entraîneras et plus tu auras de facilité à accomplir ces réparations. Il ne te manque que la pratique. Avec l'expérience, tu gagneras en rapidité.

- Bien. Je le ferai, assura Shion.

Kan se releva.

- Dans peu de temps je te donnerai une véritable armure à examiner, dit-il. Je veux que tu sois prêt pour ça. En attendant, nous allons passer à l'entraînement physique.

Son fils hocha la tête et commença à ranger toutes ses affaires avec beaucoup de soins. Il referma délicatement le petit sachet de la précieuse poussière d'or, ramassa le carré de fourrure et le morceau de métal sur lequel il s'entraînait depuis des mois et des mois. Il ne dit pas un mot et remarqua soudain que son père l'observait. Shion se figea. Kan esquissa un sourire un peu triste.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu morose aujourd'hui Shion.

Celui-ci prit un air léger et haussa les épaules.

- Non... enfin, un peu... je ne sais pas.

Le Bélier posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je sais bien que Dohko te manque énormément, assura-t-il.

Shion baissa la tête.

- C'est que... Cela fait une semaine qu'il est partit et qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Peut-être que... je m'ennuie un peu sans lui.

Kan sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera bientôt de retour pour gagner son armure d'or. Dohko a une volonté de fer, il est têtu comme une mule ! Il va revenir encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et toi, je veux que tu te sois également beaucoup amélioré pour son retour.

L'apprenti Bélier regarda son père avec reconnaissance et esquissa un sourire. Kan l'entraîna dehors.

- Allez viens, il est temps de s'échauffer.

Asha croisa lentement les bras derrière sa nuque et s'appuya confortablement sur son oreiller. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever, le ciel était clair. Il fixa le drap qui reposait sur son ventre d'un air absent. La chambre était silencieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps allongé à ses côtés remua et sortit de son sommeil. Asha jeta un regard aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui étaient étalés sur les draps blancs sans vraiment les voir. Il soupira. Alors Laïa roula sur le ventre et se redressa pour le regarder.

- Tu es songeur, Asha.

Il ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le lointain, au-delà de la fenêtre. Laïa remonta le drap tiède sur son corps nu et s'approcha de lui. Puis elle posa une main sur le torse de son amant et laissa doucement aller ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as, demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Asha tourna lentement la tête et son esprit revint dans la chambre. Il vit le regard bleu azur de Laïa rivé sur lui d'un air doux.

- Je pensais à Dohko, avoua-t-il.

- Roan a décidé de le renvoyer en Chine quelques temps, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, dit-elle. Cela lui fera du bien et il reviendra encore plus fort et plus borné qu'avant. Crois-moi.

Le Lion d'or esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète à vrai dire, reprit-il. Je comptais les jours qu'il restait avant que lui et Shion ne soient évalués. C'est là que tout se jouera et qu'ils obtiendront ou non leur armure d'or.

- Tu as peur que Dohko ne réussisse pas ?

- C'est contre moi qu'il devra se battre, rappela Asha. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il y arrive... Après tout, ses parents m'ont fait confiance pour l'entraîner.

- Asha, coupa gentiment Laïa. Même si Dohko échoue à cette évaluation, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu auras trahi la confiance que Roan et Sara te portent. Je te rappelle que tu aimes ce gamin comme si c'était le tiens. Et puis de toute façon... Dohko est coriace, il réussira.

Asha soupira encore une fois et décroisa ses bras.

- Je l'espère bien.

Laïa déposa un rapide baiser sur l'épaule du Lion.

- Cesse de vivre dans le passé Asha. Aujourd'hui Sara est morte et Roan est Grand Pope, dit-elle. Tu es toi-même l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or. Vis un peu pour toi, pense à ta vie et profites-en pour une fois.

Il ne dit rien, tourna la tête et finalement, s'écarta doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme pour se lever. Il s'habilla en quelques secondes et sortit de la chambre.

Le vieux chinois cessa son travail un instant et essuya son front plein de sueur. La nuit tombait. Il posa ses outils contre la barrière en bois, quitta son jardin et laissa ses rangées de plantes et d'herbes jusqu'au lendemain matin. Alors il jeta un regard alentours. Dohko n'était pas là. Le vieil homme avait une vague idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver et après une seconde, il se dirigea vers la forêt de bambous pour suivre le sentier de terre.

Bien avant d'arriver, il entendit le son sourd et étouffé d'une explosion de liquide. Un grand choc suivit et le chinois fit quelques pas de plus pour apercevoir Dohko étalé au milieu du ruisseau, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il semblait épuisé. Le vieillard s'approcha, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

- Dohko, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, objecta-t-il. La nuit tombe, il est temps d'arrêter. Tu reprendras demain matin, tu as besoin de repos. Tu ne tiens même plus debout.

Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle mais il se releva une fois de plus et se remit en place malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

- Oui... grand-père. J'arrive tout de... suite. Laisse-moi encore... quelques minutes...

Le chinois le regarda concentrer son cosmos une fois de plus et soupira. Il savait bien pourtant à quel point il était têtu. Sur ce point, le gamin avait hérité de sa mère, il n'y avait aucun doute. Dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Finalement le vieil homme le laissa libre de faire comme il l'entendait et retourna lentement vers sa maison. Puis il gagna la cuisine et prépara lentement leur repas du soir au milieu des petits bouquets de plantes séchées qui pendaient des murs. Il alluma le feu, découpa en silence tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et il repérait aussitôt le petit foyer de cosmos qui brûlait toujours tant bien que mal au milieu de la forêt de bambous. Dohko n'avait presque plus d'énergie. Il faudrait bien qu'il se décide à rentrer.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'entraînait. Debout à l'aube, couché au milieu de la nuit, le jeune homme s'échinait à cet exercice qu'il voulait réussir coûte que coûte. Le vieux chinois n'avait encore jamais vu une telle volonté. Et une telle endurance. Il était fier de Dohko.

Au même moment, Shion se tenait sur les rochers escarpés du cap sounion. Le vent du large fouettait son visage et faisait voler ses cheveux comme une bannière. L'odeur de la mer emplissait ses narines et son esprit, même les yeux fermés il visualisait les vagues enragées qui venaient s'écraser sur la falaise pour la ronger. Le ronronnement des remous était entêtant.

Le jeune homme descendit facilement sur les rocs aigus et se retrouva face à la mer déchaînée et les gerbes d'écume qui volaient en tous sens. Il profita de ce que la dernière vague se retirait pour s'asseoir sur la pierre, à la merci des éléments. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les terribles rouleaux qui fonçaient sur lui. Il entendait les flots rouler sur eux-mêmes dans un grondement menaçant. Le vent balaya son visage.

La vague se dressa en hauteur comme un cobra prêt à frapper. Shion le vit, il le sentit. Soudain, il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et son cosmos doré l'entoura. La mer s'abattit sur lui.

- _Cristal Wall !_

Une lumière aveuglante s'échappa de ses paumes et perça les ténèbres de la nuit qui tombait petit à petit. Tout à coup, Shion ouvrit les yeux et brandit ses mains devant lui, comme si elles allaient suffirent à arrêter l'énorme vague qui voulait l'assommer. Des reflets coururent sur l'air et la bulle de cristal apparut brusquement tout autour de l'apprenti Bélier à la puissance exceptionnelle. La mer s'écrasa sur sa défense dans un choc violent et Shion fut engloutit par les flots.

Quand la mer se retira et que la vague battit en retraite, la bulle de cristal apparut à nouveau à l'air libre. Shion, immobile, garda sa concentration encore quelques instants et enfin, brisa le lien. Son bouclier disparut comme par enchantement. Pas une seule goutte d'eau n'avait put l'atteindre derrière sa protection. Il sentait la puissance couler dans ses veines et alimenter tout son corps. Son sang bouillonnait. Alors il se leva.

La mer était toujours là, face à lui comme pour le mettre silencieusement au défi. Il se concentra et l'aura des chevaliers d'or l'entoura une fois encore. Il était prêt. Au moment où les vagues revinrent à l'attaque, il fit brûler son cosmos et s'élança en avant.

- _Stardust Révolution !_

Le tourbillon d'étoile partit à la vitesse de la lumière et entra brusquement en collision avec le rouleau d'eau déchaînée. Ce fut l'explosion. Shion donna toute sa force pour affronter la fureur de la mer. La vague se fendit en deux et le cosmos d'or la pulvérisa. La mer s'ouvrit en deux et l'écume s'éleva vers le ciel. Le coup de Shion fendit les flots sur des dizaines de mètres et durant un instant, l'étendue du royaume de Poséidon fut ébranlée.

Shion vit la route qui s'était ouverte devant lui, à même la mer. Son attaque retomba, la lumière s'éteignit mais la mer resta figée encore un instant, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Et puis, elle se libéra. Le sentier creusé dans les flots se referma en quelques secondes et Poséidon reprit ses droits.

Shion reprit une profonde inspiration et regarda son poing encore fermé. Son aura dorée l'auréolait encore. Il esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse mon frère, murmura-t-il. Je suis prêt à gagner.

Dohko tituba péniblement jusqu'à la maison de son grand-père perdue au milieu de la forêt de bambous. Il n'avait plus de forces, plus une étincelle de cosmos, il avait même du mal à tenir debout. Déjà, il avait du mal à garder une respiration normale. Il arriverait à maîtriser cette technique. Il y arriverait avant son évaluation. Il y était presque ! Encore quelques petites heures d'entraînement et il serait au point. Soudain, ses pensées le portèrent vers Shion, quelque part au Sanctuaire. Ils deviendraient tous les deux chevaliers d'or, il le jurait ! Son frère et lui s'étaient fait une promesse.

- Entraîne-toi bien Shion, haleta doucement Dohko. Quand je reviendrai, tu auras beaucoup de mal à me reconnaître !

Après de longues minutes d'effort, il s'étala enfin au milieu du salon, devant son grand-père attablé.

- Je... Je n'en peux plus... pantela-t-il.

Le vieux chinois avala une bouchée de riz et hocha la tête.

- Ta persévérance t'honore Dohko. Mais crois-tu que c'est dans un état pareil que tu vaincras Asha ?

- Dans cet état ou dans un autre... je le battrai, déclara Dohko. L'armure d'or n'attend plus que moi. Je dois me dépêcher si je veux être prêt à temps grand-père. Les évaluations auront lieu dans quelques jours à peine. Je dois réussir.

- Et tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr, admit-il. Mais tu devrais quand même penser à manger et à dormir si tu veux mon avis.

Cela parut rappeler quelque chose à Dohko et il se traîna jusqu'à la table où se trouvait son repas. Il se hissa péniblement à hauteur de son bol et commença à dévorer consciencieusement tout son riz.

- Tu as raison... je meurs de faim...

Son grand-père se mit à rire.

- Tu ne changeras jamais mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dohko sourit, la bouche pleine.

- Oh que si ! Dès demain, je serai quelqu'un de très différent, tu verras ! Parce que j'aurai accompli cet exercice parfaitement. Et alors, tu pourras m'apprendre les "Cent Dragons de Rozan" !

Le chinois redevint sérieux et l'observa un moment tandis qu'il mangeait, l'air profondément heureux.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Nous verrons.

Au Sanctuaire, dans le temple d'Athéna, au milieu de la plus grande et la plus majestueuse des chambres, une jeune fille s'éveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant à se rompre. Cette nuit-là, Kalya refit son terrible cauchemar et ne put se rendormir. Une peur incontrôlable s'était emparée d'elle.

Dans son palais, le Pope sentit la légère agitation dans le cosmos de sa déesse. Il resta songeur et inquiet. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver, il en était certain lui aussi. Il l'avait su dès le jour où il avait appris la réincarnation précoce d'Athéna. La déesse n'était censée revenir sur Terre que tous les deux cent ans. Mais sa précédente réincarnation était morte moins de vingt ans auparavant. Deux réincarnations aussi proches ne pouvaient qu'annoncer un évènement terrible. L'inquiétude lui serra le coeur. Il ne voulait plus de guerre. Il voulait la paix. Pour tous ses chevaliers, pour son fils, pour toute sa famille. N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez souffert ?

- Par pitié, déesse Athéna, épargnez-les.


	5. Annexe 1

_La fic "La Clef d'Argent" commence dix sept ans après la fin de "La Cité des Cieux". J'ai passé toutes ces années sous silence car le moment qui m'intéressait pour l'histoire n'était pas là. Toutefois, il y a quelques épisodes sur lesquels il faudrait revenir. J'ai donc décidé (à la demande de Dragonna que je remercie) de faire plusieurs petites annexes pour combler les manques. Elles concerneront des personnages, des lieux et des époques assez diverses, le tout compris durant les dix sept premières années de la vie de Dohko et Shion._

_Celle-ci relate divers petits épisodes de l'enfance de Dohko et de sa famille. Je précise que les passages séparés par troistirets (---) n'ont pratiquement rien à voir les uns avec les autres. Il est donc possible que je saute plusieurs années entre chacun d'eux._

Annexe 1

Les liens du sang

Roan monta lentement les marches du temple du Capricorne et se dirigea vers la pièce principale d'où lui parvenaient déjà toutes sortes de bruits suspects. En passant la porte, il découvrit qu'effectivement, un tout petit enfant était en train de massacrer son jouet avec application, en le frappant contre le dallage de marbre. Heureusement, le brave cheval Lucilius était sculpté d'une pièce dans un bois particulièrement solide. Le chevalier d'or sourit à son jeune fils d'à peine un an.

Interrompu dans sa concentration par l'arrivée de cette haute silhouette familière, le bébé délaissa un instant son vieux cheval de bois et leva la tête vers lui. En reconnaissant son père, le petit garçon émit un joyeux gazouillement et se mit à frapper vigoureusement dans ses mains.

Roan enleva rapidement son armure qui partit se poser dans un coin de la pièce et avança vers son fils assis par terre, au milieu de dizaines d'objets déjà plus ou moins mâchouillés.

- Salut petit monstre, fit-il en prenant Dohko dans ses bras. Je vois que tu travailles dur, combien de jouets as-tu réussi à casser aujourd'hui ?

Le bébé gazouilla de plus belle, un immense sourire édenté lui fendant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Roan se mit à rire et ébouriffa affectueusement les fins cheveux châtains qui ornaient la tête de l'enfant avant d'embrasser son front.

- Tu n'as pas trop embêté maman j'espère ?

- Glah ! répondit Dohko.

Roan le reposa doucement au sol au milieu de ses jouets préférés.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui tendit son cher cheval de bois et le bébé s'en empara aussitôt avant d'en enfoncer la tête dans sa bouche. Puis il se mit à le mâchouiller soigneusement, un long filet de bave coulant déjà sur son menton. Roan sourit et le laissa quelques instants pour se mettre à la recherche de Sara.

La jeune femme était dans la chambre, plongée dans la lecture d'un de ses livres. Roan s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, la sortant du même coup de sa transe. Elle lui sourit et referma son ouvrage tandis qu'il s'allongeait à ses côtés.

- Bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mmphph...

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour déposer un chapelet de petits baisers sur son cou, ce qui le fit frémir instantanément.

- Tu as besoin d'un remontant, affirma-t-elle.

Cette fois, Roan éclata de rire et se souleva sur un coude pour l'embrasser. Sara passa les bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers elle sans rencontrer de grandes résistances. Le jeune homme passa alors au-dessus d'elle et laissa glisser sa bouche dans son cou tandis qu'elle enfonçait les mains dans sa tignasse brune. Quand il commença à mordiller méticuleusement sa peau, elle gémit et l'enlaça plus étroitement. Puis elle lui offrit un long baiser doux et passionné qui faillit lui faire échapper un petit grognement.

Soudain un fracas métallique les interrompit et ils relevèrent la tête d'un sursaut pour apercevoir la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre. Dohko, uniquement vêtu de la couche de tissu nouée autour de sa taille, fit un nouveau pas chancelant vers eux et frappa vivement dans ses mains. Le bouclier d'or de l'armure de la Balance était posé sur sa tête comme un chapeau chinois et la longue chaîne traînait derrière lui en raclant les dalles. L'enfant fit tout à coup un faux mouvement et retomba lourdement sur les fesses dans un grand éclat de rire. Le bouclier lui masquait presque entièrement le visage mais on voyait les grands yeux verts du garçonnet pétiller de joie. Puis il se remit à taper dans ses mains dans un concert de gazouillements.

Sara échappa un sourire en voyant les pitreries de son fils et Roan émit un profond soupir avant de s'écarter de sa femme, à contrecoeur.

- Petit monstre, marmonna-t-il.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Où vas-tu ? s'indigna Sara.

A ce moment-là Roan lança à Dohko un regard faussement furieux.

- Prendre un bain, maugréa-t-il. Glacé, de préférence.

Sara se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire et il disparut dans le couloir. Elle se redressa alors et souleva le bébé dans ses bras avant de lui ôter son chapeau de métal. Dohko semblait toujours au comble du bonheur, ne réalisant pas qu'il venait comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans l'étreinte de ses parents. La jeune femme finit par céder à son hilarité et embrassa son fils sur chaque joue.

- Mon chéri, dit-elle, je crois que tu viens de mettre ton papa de très mauvaise humeur !

- Trrouii ! lança-t-il en frappant fièrement dans ses mains.

---

Deux petits garçons couraient à travers le Zodiaque. Le rire ralentissait leur course mais ils repartaient chaque fois l'un après l'autre pour monter les interminables escaliers de marbre. Shion et Dohko n'avaient que trois ans et ils devaient produire deux fois plus d'effort pour avancer du fait de la petite longueur de leurs jambes. Dans chaque maison, le gardien les regardait passer avec un sourire, les yeux emplis de tendresse et de bienveillance. Ils étaient les enfants de tout le Sanctuaire et tout le monde les adorait.

Shion arriva le premier au pied de la maison du Lion. Il reprit bruyamment son souffle et jeta un regard en arrière vers son frère qui semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue sur les marches.

- Dépêche-toi ! lança Shion. Vite, vite ! Asha est là !

L'énergie de Dohko revint comme par enchantement à ces mots et il se redressa pour monter quatre à quatre les derniers mètres de l'escalier. Puis ils se précipitèrent ensemble dans la maison du chevalier du Lion.

Ils connaissaient bien entendu l'endroit par coeur et ils filèrent aussitôt vers la pièce qui les intéressait. La chambre d'Asha était située tout au fond du temple. La pièce était calme, illuminée par les premiers rayons de soleil qui se déversaient par la fenêtre. Le chevalier du Lion était encore étendu dans son lit, il dormait profondément. Mais cela ne dura pas. Soudain, deux petites tornades déboulèrent en riant dans la pièce et se précipitèrent vers le lit avant de bondir de tout leur poids sur son occupant.

- Asha !

- Asha réveille-toi !

Le Lion d'or sentit son matelas se soulever comme un tapis et brusquement, quelque chose atterrit violemment sur son dos, lui arrachant un grognement étouffé. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle et souleva le visage des plis de son oreiller pour jeter un regard aux deux petites boules de nerfs qui sautillaient gaiement sur lui.

- Asha ! Asha debout ! s'écriait son filleul.

- Dépêche-toi, tu es en retard !

Asha se gratta vaguement la tête, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi ces deux petits diables venaient le torturer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Dohko fit soudain gonfler ses joues, signe avant coureur d'une grosse crise de colère.

- Lèves-toi ! martela-t-il. Tu es en retard, tu avais dit qu'on irait...

- Mmphph... grogna Asha qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, replonger aussi sec dans les bras de morphée.

A ce moment-là, les visages des deux enfants se firent franchement menaçants.

- Tu avais promis ! s'écria Shion.

- Oui, tu avais promis ! renchérit son frère, comme si cela réglait définitivement la question.

Quand ils se remirent tous les deux à faire des bonds sur son dos, Asha tressaillit.

- Bon d'accord ! C'est bon ! J'arrive ! fit-il. Mais arrêter de me piétiner bande de petits scarabées !

Shion et Dohko poussèrent aussitôt de grands cris de joie et bondirent hors du lit pour se mettre à danser dans toute la pièce en riant. Asha les considéra d'un air à la fois las et amusé puis se laissa lourdement retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, les deux enfants traînaient un Asha enfin levé et habillé hors de son temple. Chacun d'eux tirait sur l'un de ses bras en sautillant d'excitation.

- Viteuh ! répétait Dohko.

- On y va ! On y va ! s'exclamait Shion en souriant.

Asha se laissa emporter, conscient qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter et soudain, ils émergèrent devant les escaliers du Zodiaque, sous les chauds rayons de soleil du matin. Les deux enfants le pressèrent d'un regard brillant.

- Vas-y Asha !

- Oui vas-y ! Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta Dohko.

Le Lion d'or sourit devant un tel empressement et récupéra ses bras.

- C'est bon, y'a pas le feu non plus ! lança-t-il, amusé. Elles ne vont pas disparaître d'ici deux minutes !

- Tu avais dit à l'aube ! répliqua Dohko. Tu avais promis, tu dois tenir ta promesse Asha !

Celui-ci éclata de rire et posa ses mains sur la tête des deux enfants avant d'ébouriffer soigneusement leur tignasse brune et châtain. Shion et Dohko sourirent.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné, fit Asha.

- Houuraaaaaa ! clamèrent les garçonnets en sautillant de plus belle.

Tout à coup, Asha posa deux doigts sur son épaule et quelque chose se mit à briller sous sa chemise. Bientôt une lumière aveuglante rayonna dans son dos et deux grandes ailes s'étendirent vers le ciel. En quelques secondes elles passèrent d'une chaude couleur dorée à un blanc pur et lumineux. Asha les déplia derrière lui pour se dégourdir et lissa machinalement quelques plumes du bout des doigts. Shion et Dohko étaient littéralement aux anges. Le Lion d'or sourit en les voyant trembler d'excitation. Alors, il décida qu'il les avait suffisamment fait attendre et les saisit chacun par la taille. Puis il commença à battre des ailes et ils s'élevèrent tous trois dans le ciel pour la petite promenade qu'il leur avait effectivement promis la veille.

---

Sara mit ses poings sur ses hanches et prit un ton revêche, qu'elle voulait particulièrement autoritaire.

- File ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'enfant planté devant elle se renfrogna et secoua vivement sa petite tête aux épais cheveux châtains en bataille. Comme chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, il retint sa respiration et fit gonfler ses joues comme celles d'un crapaud. Sara serra les dents pour ne pas éclater de rire. Puis elle essaya à nouveau de froncer les sourcils et pointa un doigt sévère vers la porte.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? gronda-t-elle. File tout de suite avant que je ne me fâche !

La jeune femme avait un peu de mal à se faire obéir de son jeune fils de quatre ans. Dohko n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et aurait bien passé tout son temps à gambader dans la poussière du Sanctuaire si ses parents l'avaient laissé faire. Pire encore, le petit garçon avait récemment découvert l'utilité d'avoir de magnifiques yeux verts et un visage d'ange : sa nouvelle stratégie consistait à essayer d'attendrir ses persécuteurs jusqu'à cessation des hostilités. Une fois de plus il se campa fermement sur ses petites jambes potelées et fit sa moue la plus émouvante.

- A quoi ça sert d'abord ? ronchonna-t-il.

Sara soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que le petit Dohko détestait encore plus que le fait de devoir aller au lit, c'était la corvée quotidienne de nettoyage. Lui faire prendre un bain relevait chaque jour du parcours du combattant.

- A sentir bon ! répliqua-t-elle. Voilà à quoi ça sert ! Et vu l'état dans lequel tu es, quelque chose me dit que tu as encore été te rouler je ne sais où ! Raison de plus pour aller te débarbouiller en quatrième vitesse !

Dohko se tortilla sur place, l'air mécontent.

- J'ai pas envie ! gémit-il. C'est nul !

Sara repéra un siège non loin et s'y laissa tomber avec lassitude. Puis elle jeta un regard vers l'enfant qui se tenait toujours bien droit, le visage gonflé, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es impossible, lâcha-t-elle. Regarde ton père. Est-ce qu'il fait autant de manières ? Il est très content lorsqu'il est tout propre.

A ce moment-là, un rire grave retentit dans la pièce d'à côté et soudain, Roan apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance lança un coup d'oeil amusé à son fils.

- Je parie que tu refuse encore d'aller prendre ton bain ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dohko mit les mains derrière son dos et offrit un large sourire innocent à son géniteur. Puis Sara se leva et entreprit de continuer ses corvées pour la préparation du repas du soir.

- Ton fils est une vraie tête de mule ! fit-elle.

Roan fut sur le point de dire qu'il avait hérité des qualités de sa mère mais il jugea préférable de ne pas attiser davantage l'agacement d'une ménagère au travail. Il se contenta de sourire.

- Je t'en prie, emmène-le prendre son bain, moi je n'ai pas le temps, continua Sara.

A ces mots, l'enfant recula vivement et chercha à s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour éviter la torture. Il courut ventre à terre vers la sortie et chercha à s'enfiler entre les jambes de son père pour s'échapper. Celui-ci se mit à rire et le saisit par le fond de son pantalon avant de soulever dans les airs cette petite bête gesticulante. A présent Dohko riait à gorge déployée.

- Une minute petit monstre ! l'arrêta son père.

Le garçonnet battait des bras et des jambes pour regagner la terre ferme et son rire retentissait dans toute la pièce. Soudain, Roan le lança sur son épaule comme un sac de farine et Dohko se retrouva immobilisé, les fesses en l'air.

- Papa ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Sara regarda la scène d'un air amusé et se mit à rire. Après quelques secondes, son mari lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de sortir de la pièce, son fardeau sur l'épaule.

Roan rejoignit lentement la pièce des bains. A l'intérieur, le bassin rempli d'eau chaude fumait abondamment, diffusant un léger brouillard blanchâtre dans l'air moite. Dohko se tortillait toujours sur l'épaule de son père comme un asticot épinglé sur un tableau et son rire commençait à s'entrecouper, du fait de son manque de souffle.

- Papa ! Je... Je veux pas ! glapit-il encore.

Roan sourit et s'accroupit devant le bassin avant de le déposer à terre face à lui.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il.

Dohko eut un regard plein d'espoir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui, assura Roan. Je te plongerai moi-même dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que tu sois suffisamment propre pour briller de mille feux.

L'enfant fit à nouveau gonfler ses joues comme un batracien. Son père sourit et entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements. Quand le petit garçon fut nu, il se releva et enleva ses propres habits à son tour.

- C'est nul ! répétait Dohko, mécontent.

- On ne discute pas avec les ordres de ta mère, dit Roan. C'est la règle d'or. N'oublie jamais ça !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance, nu à présent lui aussi, saisit son fils par la taille et plongea dans l'eau, provoquant une explosion d'éclaboussures et de grands remous dans le bassin. Dohko battit aussitôt des pieds et des mains pour regagner la surface, crachotant une partie du liquide qu'il venait d'avaler. Il barbota comme un petit chien pour se rapprocher de son père et s'accrocha à son épaule pour ne pas couler. Il avait les yeux qui piquaient et il détestait ça.

- C'est pas juste, hoqueta-t-il. Pourquoi on prend des bains d'abord ?

Roan sourit et se mit soudain à le chatouiller vigoureusement jusqu'à provoquer de grands éclats de rire chez son fils.

- Parce que c'est très amusant ! lança-t-il.

- Arrête ! Papa arrête !

Le jeune homme s'empara alors du savon et de la brosse qui étaient posés sur le bord du bassin et frotta généreusement tout le corps de l'enfant qui ne faisait absolument rien pour lui faciliter la tache. Dohko se laissa savonner les cheveux en bougonnant et souffla furieusement sur plusieurs bulles scintillantes qui voletaient narquoisement devant son nez.

- J'aime pas, ronchonna-t-il.

- Ta mère t'a demandé d'aller te laver, alors tu obéis, dit son père, amusé par la mine boudeuse du garçonnet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut toujours obéir aux ordres des dames, expliqua Roan. C'est très important.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est plus correct. Les filles sont délicates et gentilles alors il faut essayer de leur faire plaisir le plus souvent possible. Il ne faut pas contrarier les filles et surtout pas ta maman, elle ne le mérite pas.

Roan étouffa le nouveau "pourquoi ?" qui allait sortir de la bouche de son fils en l'enfonçant subitement dans l'eau. Puis il renouvela l'opération pour rincer ses cheveux pleins de savon et Dohko finit par remonter à l'air libre en toussotant. Il se frotta les yeux avec ses petits poings serrés.

- M'en fiche des filles, marmonna-t-il. Elles sont pas gentilles et pas belles et elles pleurent tout le temps.

Son père éclata de rire et récupéra le savon pour se laver à son tour.

- Tu changeras sûrement d'avis dans quelques années, s'exclama-t-il.

Dohko le regarda comme s'il lui était soudainement poussé une autre tête.

- Les filles sont très gentilles, mais elles ne veulent pas le dire, expliqua Roan.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna l'enfant.

- Parce qu'elles sont timides ! répondit son père. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être très gentil avec elles.

Le petit garçon semblait trouver cette idée complètement stupide.

- Plus tard tu comprendras, assura Roan.

- Pourquoi ?

Le chevalier de la Balance explosa franchement de rire cette fois et il plongea brusquement sous l'eau pour enlever tout le savon accroché à sa peau.

- Tu poses trop de questions ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Aller, file t'habiller et vas embrasser ta mère avant de partir au lit.

Dohko ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester mais son père l'arrêta aussitôt.

- Et je ne veux pas de discussion ! trancha-t-il.

Les joues plus gonflées que jamais, Dohko barbota jusqu'au bord du bassin et se hissa hors de l'eau en roulant sur lui-même. Puis il enfila tant bien que mal des vêtements propres, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de s'essuyer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il partait en courant vers le couloir et Roan l'entendit regagner la cuisine.

---

- Hé attends ! C'est pas juste t'es parti avant le top !

Dohko éclata de rire et fila à toute allure vers le temple du Bélier sans prêter attention aux protestations de Shion qui courait derrière lui en râlant. Les deux gamins étaient plongés dans une partie intensive de leur jeu préféré : le chat perché. Une fois de plus, Dohko avait décidé que son frère serait le chat et celui-ci n'était pas d'accord. Dohko s'arrangeait toujours pour que Shion soit le chat et par-dessus le marché, il partait avant que le départ ne soit donné, ce tricheur !

Du haut de ses six ans, Shion se précipita à la suite de son cadet, bien décidé à l'étrangler définitivement.

- Dohko ! Reviens ! tonna-t-il.

- Beuh ! répondit son frère en lui tirant la langue.

Le fils de Roan se rua vers la première maison du Zodiaque et monta les marches deux par deux, manquant effectuer un grand écart à chaque fois. Puis il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du temple, aussitôt suivi par une petite boule brune en colère. Shion vit son frère bifurquer vers l'atelier de son père et le suivit sans perdre une seconde.

- C'est à toi de faire le chat ! Je joue plus, t'es qu'un tricheur ! criait-il sans cesse.

Et Dohko ne répliquait que par de grands éclats de rire qui lui faisait ralentir sa course du fait de son essoufflement. Il déboucha soudain sur la salle de travail de Kan et chercha aussitôt frénétiquement un endroit pour échapper à la fureur de Shion. Celui-ci arrivait déjà dans le couloir. Le plus jeune des deux frères avisa alors une haute étagère de bois, un peu encombrée par un tas de bric à brac et ne réfléchit pas davantage.

Shion bondit dans l'atelier quelques secondes plus tard et se figea en découvrant que Dohko avait subitement disparu. Il resta un instant interdit puis se mit à fouiller la pièce des yeux. Au moment où il vit quelque chose bouger en hauteur, il leva la tête. Son frère lui offrit un très large sourire moqueur depuis son étagère.

- PERCHE ! s'écria-t-il.

Le fils de Kan piétina de colère.

- C'est pas juste ! martela-t-il. T'as triché ! T'es un tricheur ! C'était à toi de faire le chat !

Tout à coup, Dohko mit un doigt sous son oeil gauche et étira sa paupière vers le sol avant de tirer généreusement la langue à son frère.

- BEUH ! répliqua-t-il. T'as perdu ! T'as perdu ! T'as perdu !

Il répéta ces derniers mots en boucles comme une chanson, ce qui irrita encore plus le pauvre Shion. Dohko était si content de lui qu'il commença bientôt à sautiller sur son étagère et son frère vit la planche trembler dangereusement. C'est alors que Shion réalisa l'horreur de la situation. A côté de Dohko, soigneusement rangés les uns à côté des autres, les sacs dans lesquels son père rangeait sa précieuse poudre de travail étaient en train de chanceler. Une alarme retentit dans la tête de l'apprenti Bélier et il tressaillit.

- Dohko descend de là tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il. Vite !

Ce dernier le toisa d'un air narquois.

- Tu crois que je suis aussi bête que ça ! ricana-t-il. Tu peux toujours rêver ! T'as perdu ! T'as perdu !

Shion vit, horrifié, l'étagère se mettre à tanguer alors que les clous qui la maintenaient collée au mur étaient en train de sortir de leur trou. Dohko chantait toujours son hymne de gloire en sautillant.

- Dohko descends ! hurla son frère. Dépêche-toi tu vas tout...

CRAACCC ! Trop tard. L'étagère céda soudain sous le poids et les clous furent éjectés hors du mur au moment où tout s'écroulait. Dohko perdit brusquement l'équilibre et tomba en chute libre au milieu des sacs qui se renversèrent généreusement sur le sol. L'enfant atterrit dans un fracas de bois, de clous, de sacs et de poussière et échappa un cri de surprise. L'impact souleva un épais nuage de poudre blanche opaque et Shion se mit rapidement une main sur le nez pour ne pas étouffer.

Après quelques secondes, la poussière retomba, dévoilant les dégâts. Shion eut un haut-le-coeur en voyant l'atelier de son père complètement détruit et sans dessus dessous. Dohko était assis au milieu des débris, recouvert de poudre blanche de la tête aux pieds. Il présentait maintenant de fortes ressemblances avec un vieillard de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il ne semblait pas blessé, simplement surpris et interdit, l'air de se demander ce qui venait de se passer.

Brusquement, Shion entendit des pas dans le couloir et il comprit instantanément que son père arrivait et surtout, qu'il était furieux. L'apprenti Bélier jeta un regard affolé à son frère qui était toujours vautré au milieu des dégâts qu'il avait provoqué et tout à coup, prit une décision. Kan arpentait déjà le couloir à grands pas pour venir voir ce qui avait provoqué tout ce rafus, il ne lui restait que quelques secondes. Soudain, Shion se mit à courir vers Dohko et d'un bond, plongea au milieu du tas de poudre blanche qui s'envola à nouveau dans un épais nuage opaque.

Lorsque le chevalier du Bélier arriva, il découvrit les deux enfants au milieu de son atelier détruit, tous deux couverts de poussière jusque dans les oreilles.

- SHION ! tonna-t-il.

A ce moment-là, Dohko ouvrit la bouche pour faire signaler que son frère n'y était pour rien, que tout était de sa faute mais Shion lui abattit brusquement une main sur le visage pour le faire taire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! continua Kan. Vous avez complètement ruiné mon atelier !

- Pardon papa, murmura piteusement son fils.

Mais il en faudrait plus que ça pour apaiser la terrible colère du Bélier et celui-ci les souleva soudain tous les deux de leur tas de poussière par une oreille.

- Aïe !

- Aïeuh !

Les yeux de Kan lançaient des éclairs.

- Vous êtes complètement inconscients ma parole ! tempêta-t-il. C'est incroyable de faire autant de bêtises en si peu de temps ! Cette fois vous dépassez les bornes !

Il les traîna aussitôt dehors à sa suite pour prendre le chemin de la maison de la Balance, voire du temple du Pope.

Aria, Roan, Sara et Kan formaient une immense muraille devant eux et les deux enfants croulaient sous les regards menaçants. Couverts de poussière, aussi blancs que de petits fantômes, Shion et Dohko baissaient piteusement la tête pour recevoir leur sermon en silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? s'exclama Aria.

Shion ferma les yeux, sachant parfaitement que lorsque sa mère prenait un tel ton, il ne faisait pas bon vivre.

- Tu le sais pourtant Shion que ce qu'il y a dans l'atelier de ton père est très important et qu'il ne faut pas y toucher ! On te l'a dit cent fois ! reprit-elle.

Dohko remua imperceptiblement le coude pour frôler son frère et lui faire comprendre ainsi qu'il le soutenait de toutes ses forces. Shion lui jeta un regard en coin. Mais ce fut bientôt à son tour de subir les foudres de ses parents.

- Dohko, fit sèchement Roan.

Celui-ci rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour se faire tout petit.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas innocent dans l'histoire, remarqua son père. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans l'atelier de Kan ?

Dohko se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

- Ben... on jouait... à chat perché, fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleur endroit ? s'indigna Sara. Tu es content d'avoir tout saccagé ?

- Non...

Kan croisa sévèrement les bras sur sa poitrine et foudroya les deux enfants du regard.

- Vous n'en ratez décidément pas une ! lâcha-t-il. Je crois qu'il va falloir en arriver à des extrémités pour vous empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

Shion tressaillit et risqua un regard vers son père.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi Shion, le coupa sa mère. Tu n'as rien à dire. Je te croyais un peu plus réfléchi que ça.

- A mon avis, le problème ne vient pas de lui, glissa Sara en coulant un regard suspect à son fils qui avait foncièrement rougi.

- Non, c'est de ma faute ! s'écria Shion. C'est moi qui ai fait tombé l'étagère ! Dohko n'y est pour rien !

Quand il vit Dohko esquisser un geste pour protester, il posa un pied sur le sien et appuya doucement pour le forcer au silence. Son cadet se mordit une lèvre mais ne dit rien, subissant en silence les reproches des quatre adultes.

- Peu importe à présent, conclut Roan. Vous serez punis tous les deux de la même façon.

- Puisque vous nous forcez à bout, alors il va falloir agir, dit Kan. Vous irez tous les deux reprendre votre entraînement séparément hors du Sanctuaire comme ça, vous ne risquerez plus de faire de bêtises ensemble.

Les deux enfants eurent un sursaut d'horreur mais n'osèrent pas remettre en cause la décision du Bélier.

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda Roan.

Dohko sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se mordit la joue pour les empêcher de couler.

- Oui papa... murmura-t-il.

- Oui, souffla Shion.

Les quatre chevaliers d'or partirent aussitôt consulter le Grand Pope à propos de cette décision et celui-ci les reçut tout de suite pour une audience. Kan et Roan lui exposèrent la situation et lui soumirent leur volonté d'envoyer Shion et Dohko s'entraîner hors du Sanctuaire chacun de leur côté. Shion partirait pour Jamir tandis que Dohko, lui, irait en Chine. De cette façon, ils ne s'influenceraient plus l'un l'autre et apprendraient à être plus calmes. Et ce serait très bon pour les obliger à se concentrer sur leurs exercices. Bien sûr, cela ne durerait pas longtemps, ils ne voulaient pas les séparer à vie. Toutefois, il fallait leur faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils avaient passé l'âge de faire ce genre de bêtises. A présent, c'était sur leur armure qu'ils devaient focaliser leur énergie et sur rien d'autre.

Le Grand Pope médita sérieusement sur cette affaire et finit par conclurent que les quatre chevaliers d'or avaient raison. Et puis Shion et Dohko devaient apprendre à vivre séparément, ils ne pourraient rester ensemble toute leur vie. Il acquiesça lentement, songeant à tout le chagrin que cela allait causer aux deux enfants les premiers temps.

- Bien, je pense que vous avez raison, dit-il. En tant que parents, vous devez savoir mieux que quiconque ce qui est bon pour vos enfants. Et je dois dire que je n'aimerais pas voir deux potentiels comme les leurs réduits à néant. Shion et Dohko doivent s'entraîner sérieusement pour obtenir une armure. D'or, je l'espère bien. Ils partiront donc pour Jamir et les Cinq Pics dans deux jours.

Dohko venait d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle et faisait des efforts prodigieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ses parents avaient été intraitables malgré toutes ses protestations et ses supplications. Il serait envoyé en Chine dans deux jours. Cela lui fendait le coeur. L'idée d'être séparé de son frère durant tout ce temps ressemblait fort pour lui à l'idée qu'il se faisait des Enfers. Il savait qu'il s'ennuierait à mourir, qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il se rendit piteusement aux frontières du Sanctuaire, près du grand olivier sous lequel Shion et lui se réunissaient toujours quand les choses n'allaient pas bien. Abattu, il s'assit sur la petite murette et s'efforça de ne pas échapper ses larmes.

Shion arriva quelques minutes plus tard, dans le même état que lui. L'apprenti Bélier s'assit à côté de son frère sur les cailloux chauffés par le soleil et lui jeta un regard noyé de larmes. Dohko vit qu'il essayait de sourire mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé dire la vérité ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Son frère secoua fermement la tête en serrant les poings.

- Si on leur avait dit que c'était de ta faute, tu aurais été encore plus puni que d'habitude, fit-il. Tu te fais toujours punir et moi je ne veux pas. Comme ça, cette fois, on partage.

Cette fois, Dohko ne put retenir ses larmes et deux grosses gouttes dévalèrent la pente de ses joues encore rondes. Il saisit la main de son frère et la serra dans les siennes.

- Je veux pas partir, lâcha-t-il.

- Moi non plus, répondit Shion.

- La Chine, ce n'est pas drôle quand tu n'es pas avec moi et je ne pourrai même pas te parler, martela Dohko furieusement. Je vais m'ennuyer, je ne veux pas y aller !

Shion soupira tristement et serra plus étroitement la main de son frère.

- On est obligés, dit-il.

Dohko renifla.

- Je veux qu'on reste ensemble grand frère ! sanglota-t-il.

Shion sentit qu'il allait lui aussi se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Il tenta de se redresser et battit des paupières pour faire disparaître ses larmes. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ecoute-moi Dohko, dit-il. On ne sera pas séparés.

Celui-ci l'observa l'air interdit, sans trop oser y croire.

- Pas tout à fait en tout cas, continua Shion, sûr de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda faiblement le cadet.

- J'ai une idée, confia son frère. Regarde !

Shion lâcha soudain les mains de Dohko et fouilla dans sa poche avec frénésie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait refermé le poing sur un objet mystérieux et le présentait à son frère. Ce dernier regarda la main fermée de son aîné sans comprendre. Shion souriait.

- On pourra se parler grâce à ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Abasourdi, Dohko ne put émettre un son. Alors son frère finit par ouvrir son poing et il vit au creux de sa main, six petits cailloux minuscules d'une couleur grisâtre. Dohko ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-il, ahuri. Des cailloux ?

Shion échappa un petit rire.

- Non ! Pas des cailloux ordinaires ! C'est de l'orichalque ! jubila-t-il.

Cela faisait réellement une belle jambe à Dohko. Il jeta un regard déçu à son frère, sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi il était si satisfait de ces vulgaires petits cailloux. Lui faisait-il une blague alors qu'il était si malheureux ? Mais Dohko savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Shion.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Shion était maintenant complètement surexcité.

- Je les ai ramassés dans l'atelier de mon père, expliqua-t-il. Tu te rends compte ?

- Non, répondit sincèrement Dohko.

Son grand frère reprit un peu de sérieux.

- C'est avec de l'orichalque qu'on fabrique les armures ! lança-t-il comme si cela faisait toute la différence.

- Ah bon ? s'indigna Dohko. Je croyais qu'elles étaient en or.

- Pas du vrai or idiot, ce serait beaucoup trop lourd, s'esclaffa Shion. L'orichalque est encore plus précieux que l'or ! Et c'est grâce à lui qu'on pourra communiquer de Jamir aux Cinq Pics !

Dohko observa les six minuscules éclats d'orichalque sous un autre jour. Etait-ce vrai ? Comment était-ce possible ? Shion dut lire les questions dans ses yeux car il commença à expliquer :

- Papa m'a dit que les armures obéissaient à leur chevalier même à très longue distance. Si un chevalier commande mentalement à son armure de venir le rejoindre, même en Chine, elle s'envolera et elle le retrouvera !

- On a pas d'armure, rappela son petit frère.

- Non, mais on a de l'orichalque et c'est pareil, lança Shion. Puisque les armures sont faites en orichalque. Chacun de nous prendra trois petits cailloux et comme ça, nous pourrons les faire bouger à distance !

Il était manifestement très fier de son idée. Dohko croyait comprendre à peu près le concept mais il n'était pas convaincu.

- Je ne suis jamais arrivé à faire bouger de petits cailloux par la pensée, indiqua-t-il. Et en plus, je n'ai jamais eu d'armure, je ne sais pas comment on doit faire.

- Comme ce ne sera que trois petits cailloux, ce sera beaucoup plus facile qu'avec une grosse armure, assura Shion. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est lier les petits éclats d'orichalque à ton esprit ou à ton cosmos si tu préfères.

Dohko hocha la tête.

- Comment je dois faire ?

- Comme ça !

Shion tira soudain un petit couteau de sa poche et son frère se dit qu'il devait vraiment pousser de tout et de rien là-dedans. L'apprenti Bélier manipula précautionneusement la lame qu'il avait également piquée chez son père et d'un geste assuré, s'entailla le bout d'un doigt. Dohko grimaça alors que le sang perlait sur la peau de son aîné. Shion saisit ensuite trois des six petits éclats d'orichalque et laissa couler son sang dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, les minuscules cailloux gris étaient devenus écarlates. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Une auréole dorée vint bientôt entourer la main de l'enfant et les petits cailloux se mirent à scintiller comme des étoiles. Dohko sentait le souffle chaud qui se dégageait d'une telle puissance sur son visage. Il en ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

Les petits éclats brillèrent tellement et tellement fort qu'ils en devinrent rapidement aussi dorés que les armures de leur père. Puis, lentement, l'auréole s'effaça, la chaleur s'atténua et tout redevint normal. Sauf les cailloux qui avaient définitivement adopté leur nouvelle couleur maintenant. Dohko observa la main de son frère durant de longues secondes encore sans pouvoir réagir. Il était complètement ébahi. Shion lui jeta un regard amusé où luisait une étincelle de fierté.

- Voilà ! triompha-t-il, le visage plus rayonnant encore que les éclats ambrés d'orichalque.

Dohko déglutit prudemment, sans faire de bruit, comme s'il avait peur de se réveiller d'un très beau rêve.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? souffla-t-il.

Shion referma soudain le poing sur ses trois petits cailloux et sourit.

- Je les ai rendus vivants en leur donnant mon sang, expliqua-t-il. Lorsqu'une armure a perdu son chevalier ou bien qu'elle est morte, il faut donner son sang pour lui rendre la vie. C'est mon père qui me l'a enseigné. Heureusement, nous n'avons pas à donner tout notre sang pour éveiller trois minuscules éclats. Maintenant, ceux-là sont liés à moi jusqu'à ma mort. Un peu comme une armure, sauf que c'est plus petit.

Son petit frère avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds aussi verts que des émeraudes. Fou de joie, Shion éclata de rire.

- A toi ! lança-t-il en tendant à Dohko les trois derniers éclats ainsi que le couteau.

Celui-ci observa un instant les objets d'un air incrédule. Puis il recueillit l'orichalque dans la paume de sa main avant de s'emparer du couteau. Là, il traça sans hésiter un petit sillon dans la peau au bout de son doigt. Un sang épais et écarlate en jaillit aussitôt. Soudain les éclats furent submergés et l'auréole dorée apparut comme un arc-en-ciel au-dessus de sa main. En quelques secondes, les six minuscules éclats d'orichalque étaient passés du gris le plus terne au doré le plus brillant. Ils semblaient crépiter comme des braises dans les paumes des deux enfants ravis.

- On peut vraiment les contrôler comme on veut ? demanda Dohko, fasciné.

Shion hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur ses cailloux pour faire une démonstration. Il se concentra sur son léger cosmos, encore beaucoup plus faible que celui des chevaliers, et sa main s'irradia de lumière jaunâtre. Dohko vit les minuscules éclats tressaillir. Bientôt, ils se mirent tous les trois en lévitation à quelques centimètres de la main de son frère et commencèrent à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes. Ainsi, ils ressemblaient à de petits insectes. Shion poussa le spectacle un peu plus loin et les cailloux filèrent plus vite jusqu'à décrire de petits ovales dans l'air. Les trois éclats formaient un triangle mouvant, comme des électrons autour de leur noyau. Dohko avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Un immense sourire fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

- A moi ! A moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il reproduisit exactement les mêmes gestes que son frère et à leur tour, les trois petits cailloux tourbillonnèrent au-dessus de la paume de sa main. Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire.

Shion referma sa main et instantanément, les cailloux s'éteignirent avant de retomber. Puis il les tendit à Dohko.

- Tiens, dit-il. Il faut que tu prennes les miens et que tu les gardes toujours sur toi. Comme ça, je pourrai les faire voleter n'importe quand et tu sauras que je suis en train de te parler ou de penser à toi.

Dohko s'empressa d'acquiescer et prit les éclats de son frère en lui tendant les siens. Alors, ils tentèrent à nouveau l'expérience et cette fois, les éclats de chacun d'eux tourbillonnèrent dans la main de l'autre. Ils étaient au comble du bonheur.

Deux jours plus tard, les deux enfants durent se séparer et ils partirent chacun vers leur nouveau lieu d'entraînement. Shion chemina longtemps dans les hautes montagnes du Tibet jusqu'à atteindre une grande pagode aux allures un peu fragiles. Son grand toit pointu semblait parfois pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre. La neige le couvrait régulièrement d'un joli manteau immaculé. A chacun des étages, un balcon circulaire décrivait tout le tour de la demeure. Mais le plus étonnant était ailleurs. Shion s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de porte. Il jeta un regard à son père mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas contrarié d'une telle excentricité. Au contraire, il souriait tranquillement.

- Je t'avais déjà emmené ici Shion, déclara-t-il. Mais tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir. A présent, Jamir sera ta seconde demeure. Je suis certain que tu vas beaucoup t'y plaire. C'est ici que son entreposés tous les antiques manuscrits du peuple de Mû. N'oublie jamais : c'est le bien le plus précieux qui puisse exister pour nous qui sommes les derniers atlantes.

Shion hocha docilement la tête sans rien dire. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de leur peuple. Il lui avait également dit qu'ils étaient les deux derniers représentants de cette grande tribu aux connaissances incroyables. Jamir était le lieu de naissance et d'entraînement de Kan. Ici, il était chez lui, c'était le foyer de ses racines, de ses origines. Et Shion savait que son père voulait qu'il en soit également ainsi pour lui.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier regarda la haute pagode avec respect, amour et bonheur durant de longues minutes. Puis il tendit la main à son fils qui s'en saisit instinctivement. Aussitôt, le formidable cosmos de son père les entoura et Shion comprit enfin comment il fallait s'y prendre pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure. En une seconde, ils avaient disparu et étaient instantanément réapparu sur le premier balcon. Voilà, ça y était.

Shion s'aperçut très vite que pour son père aussi, une nouvelle période venait de commencer. Il exigea beaucoup plus de travail et d'effort de la part de son fils que lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Sanctuaire. A six ans, Shion représentait tous les espoirs de Kan pour devenir le prochain chevalier d'or du Bélier et cela demandait une rigueur incroyable. L'enfant fut rapidement dépassé mais il refusa de lâcher, il s'accrocha et continua de ramper dans la neige de Jamir, continua de se noyer dans d'immenses parchemins mystérieux, continua de s'écrouler chaque jour sous le poids de la fatigue.

Il regagna sa chambre un soir où une tempête de neige cherchait à faire ployer la pagode. L'épuisement lui sciait les jambes, ses bras étaient si lourds qu'ils ne pouvaient plus les remuer et le lit lui semblait encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Il n'avait même pas mangé, il avait oublié. Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était se laisser tomber sur son lit pour plonger dans un profond sommeil de plusieurs mois. Il parcourut les derniers mètres les yeux fermés tant il était fatigué. Brusquement, il s'écroula sur son matelas qui protesta d'un couinement sonore. Dormir. Juste dormir.

Pourtant, il sortit subitement de sa torpeur quand il détecta une légère émanation de cosmos dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa, fouillant la pièce d'un regard vif. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la chambre et surtout qu'il connaissait ce faible cosmos par coeur. Tout à coup, quelque chose bougea sur le bureau. Shion aperçut alors les trois petits éclats d'orichalque s'élever doucement dans les airs au milieu d'un nuage doré. Ils se mirent à tourbillonner comme des électrons, comme pour lui faire signe. Shion sentit une agréable chaleur lui envahir le coeur et un large sourire illumina son visage épuisé.

Assis au pied de la cascade de Rozan, Dohko ne bougeait pas. Il gardait simplement les yeux fixés sur sa main ouverte devant lui dans laquelle reposaient tranquillement trois minuscules pépites d'or. Quelques secondes passèrent dans la plus grande immobilité. Enfin, sa paume tressaillit. Tout à coup, une auréole dorée entoura sa main et les trois petits éclats s'élevèrent dans les airs pour se mettre à tourbillonner les uns autour des autres.

Dohko sourit, le cosmos doré de son frère faisant scintiller ses yeux d'émeraude.


	6. Annexe 2

_Deuxième annexe…Même chose que pour la première avec les trois tirets. _

_J'ai ici fait un résumé sur ces fameux trois jours où Sara disparaît du Sanctuaire après la bataille contre Arès et Hadès, dans « La Cité des Cieux ». Vous vous souviendrez peut-être qu'une petite sphère lumineuse était venue la chercher et tout ça. C'est aussi la première grande épreuve pour Shion et Dohko..._

Annexe 2

La mort de Sara

Shion ouvrit doucement les yeux avec la sensation d'assister à un évènement exceptionnel. Il étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux pour effacer le brouillard de sommeil qui embuait encore sa vue puis repoussa ses couvertures pour se lever. Quelque chose lui semblait différent. Il resta assis sur son lit un bon moment, l'air songeur, sans parvenir à déterminer ce que cela pouvait être. Son regard vagabonda dans sa chambre. Ses affaires étaient en place, là où il les avait laissées la veille. Finalement, il réalisa que son impression venait de la clarté. La pièce était beaucoup plus lumineuse que d'habitude. Intrigué, il se mit debout et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Là, il se figea et ses yeux s'arrondirent brusquement sous l'effet de l'émerveillement.

Il demeura immobile quelques secondes et enfin, un immense sourire fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Le paysage était blanc, vierge, d'une pureté incroyable. Tout le Sanctuaire était recouvert d'un épais manteau de poudreuse qui scintillait déjà de mille feux sous les rayons timides de l'aube. Il semblait constitué de milliards de minuscules cristaux transparents, comme si les étoiles avaient fini par tomber sur Terre. Shion n'en croyait pas ses yeux. De la neige ! Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui comme une vague. C'était tellement beau ! Les arbres étaient immobiles, brillants, enveloppé d'une couche de cristal givré. Ils scintillaient tellement qu'il en était ébloui. Brusquement, Shion se rendit compte qu'il était encore planté dans sa chambre alors qu'il pourrait déjà être dehors depuis longtemps pour ramasser des pleines poignées de cette poudre immaculée. En quelques secondes il fut habillé, lavé, fin prêt. La tornade brune de onze ans se rua hors de la pièce et traversa tout le temple sans même prendre la peine de saluer sa mère qui le regarda filer d'un air perplexe. Shion était déjà à l'extérieur.

C'était la première fois qu'il neigeait sur le Sanctuaire. D'habitude, la température restait trop élevée, même en hiver, pour que ce phénomène soit possible. Bien sûr Shion avait déjà vu la neige cent fois lorsqu'il vivait à Jamir avec son père. Mais cette fois, c'était au Sanctuaire, en Grèce, et il pourrait en profiter avec toute sa famille. Toute sa famille et surtout une personne en particulier.

-

- DOHKO ! hurla-t-il en gravissant les marches du temple de la Balance à toute allure.

Il haletait d'avoir couru depuis le pied du Zodiaque, ce qui libérait de petits nuages de vapeur blanchâtre dans l'air glacé du matin. Shion faisait de grands pas dans la neige pour avancer plus vite. Il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au froid mordant qui lui cinglait le visage, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête et elle ne souffrirait aucun retard dans son exécution.

En déboulant à l'intérieur de la septième maison, il tomba sur Sara qui buvait tranquillement son thé du matin. Shion fit du sur-place face à la table et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Bon... jour, pantela-t-il. Où est... Dohko ?

Sara posa son bol et lui sourit, intriguée par tant d'agitation.

- Tu es bien matinal, Shion, remarqua-t-elle. Ton petit frère est encore au lit.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Tu pourrais peut-être l'aider à se lever ? lança-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Shion sourit et hocha la tête avant de filer d'un trait vers le fond du temple. Sara écouta ses pas s'éloigner vers la chambre à Dohko et se mit à rire en imaginant la tête de son fils quand son frère lui bondirait dessus. A ce moment-là, Roan entra dans la cuisine, le visage encore froissé par le sommeil et un air interrogateur dans ses yeux verts. Il montra le couloir du doigt, là où se trouvait encore Shion quelques instants auparavant.

- Une urgence, précisa Sara.

Roan haussa les épaules, sourit et embrassa sa femme avant de s'asseoir à son tour pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-

Shion défonça la porte de la chambre d'un seul et unique coup pour enfin se jeter sur le lit où son frère était étendu de tout son long. Le matelas émit une plainte grinçante sous ce nouveau fardeau et à cela s'ajouta l'exclamation ahurie de Dohko, brutalement tiré de son sommeil.

- Dohko ! Réveille-toi ! Dohko !

Celui-ci s'affola et se redressa d'un bond, les cheveux hérissés sur sa tête.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bégaya-t-il.

Shion pouffa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au lit ? s'exclama-t-il. Lèves-toi ! Viens vite ! Regarde, il a neigé !

L'apprenti Bélier sautillait sur le lit, en proie à une excitation grandissante. Dohko, lui, cherchait encore à déchiffrer le message. Comme il ne réagissait pas à cette information capitale, son frère s'impatienta et soudain, il sauta au sol pour le tirer de force hors du lit.

- Remue-toi fainéant ! C'est blanc dehors, tu te rends compte ? De la neige partout !

- Quelle heure il est ? marmonna Dohko, les yeux mi-clos déjà.

Shion décida alors d'employer les grands moyens et tout à coup, il saisit son cadet par un pied. Puis il se mit à tirer comme un forcené et Dohko dégringola hors du lit à grands fracas.

- Shion...

L'apprenti Bélier ne voulut rien entendre et il traîna son frère de plus belle, sans considérer les cris de protestations que ce dernier lançait. Dohko astiqua le sol sur plusieurs mètres et enfin, la froide morsure des dalles de marbre sur son dos nu l'aida à sortir définitivement du sommeil. Il se tortilla soudain pour faire lâcher prise à son aîné.

- Shiiiooonnnn !

-

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

Shion prit un air moqueur, sans s'arrêter de grimper la dune tapissée de neige.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de te le dire monsieur Laisse-moi-tranquille-je-dors ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu ronflais si fort que tu n'as rien entendu !

Les joues de Dohko se gonflèrent légèrement de contrariété. Pour une fois qu'il neigeait au Sanctuaire ! C'était quasiment un miracle ! La vue de ce spectacle glacé magnifique lui redonna un peu le moral tandis qu'il escaladait la pente à la suite de son frère aîné.

Shion atteignit le sommet en premier, un peu essoufflé, les joues rosies par le froid et l'excitation. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dohko apparaissait à ses côtés, un air d'émerveillement au visage.

- Whôaa ! s'extasia-t-il.

Shion sourit. De là, ils dominaient tout le Sanctuaire et bien plus encore. Le Zodiaque s'étendait sous eux, scintillant, givré, cristallisé. Jamais la Grèce n'avait été plus belle.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice et des étoiles pétillèrent dans leurs yeux. Ils trépignaient d'impatience. Soudain, Shion n'y tint plus et détacha l'objet qui était noué sur son dos avec de longues lanières de cuir.

- Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça qu'on fait ? demanda Dohko, une fois encore.

- Mais oui, je te dis ! Je fais ça tout le temps au Tibet ! répondit l'apprenti Bélier.

Shion s'affairait déjà à dépaqueter son précieux accessoire et son cadet l'observait avec de grands yeux curieux et fascinés. Il n'avait pas fallu un quart d'heure au fils de Kan pour récupérer une planche et quelques morceaux de bois dans l'atelier de son père sitôt sortis du temple de la Balance un peu plus tôt. Dohko l'avait ensuite regardé construire l'objet qu'il appelait "luge" avec une admiration grandissante. Jamais il n'y aurait pensé ! Mais Shion avait l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, mieux encore, il le faisait par gestes rapides et précis, aidé de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques.

L'apprenti Bélier posa enfin sa grande luge polie sur la neige et sourit de toutes ses dents. Dohko sautillait déjà sur place.

- Prêt ?

Le fils de Roan hocha vigoureusement la tête, le corps entier parcouru d'agréables frissons.

-

- CHAUD DEVANT !

Brusquement, quelque chose s'envola vers le ciel, projeté par son élan phénoménal. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écrasait au sol dans un bruit sourd et fonçait en aval à la vitesse de l'éclair. Shion, le visage fouetté par le vent glacial, tentait de garder le contrôle de son traîneau malgré le train effréné qu'ils menaient. Derrière lui, Dohko riait à gorge déployée, les bras au ciel, alors que des gerbes de neige les éclaboussaient de toutes parts.

- YAHOU ! cria Dohko.

Shion ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que le paysage défilait devant lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils descendirent d'un coup toute la dune et pénétrèrent brusquement dans l'enceinte même du Sanctuaire. Shion ne parvint pas à stopper son engin malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur les freins. Soudain, le camp des Novices fut en vue. Un mélange de peur et d'amusement se peignit sur le visage de l'apprenti Bélier.

- Dohko... lâcha-t-il, mais sa voix se perdit dans le vent violent.

Ce dernier n'entendait plus rien, grisé par la vitesse et la sensation de liberté qui l'avaient envahi. Shion tira encore une fois sur le frein mais ils allaient beaucoup trop vite. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à s'arrêter à temps. Il se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, bien que la situation fût critique.

- Dohko, je ne peux pas l'arrêter !

Le fils de Roan criait toujours son excitation sans rien entendre d'autre. Shion vit subitement qu'ils fonçaient droit sur l'ère d'entraînement des jeunes apprentis. Devant, Laïa et ses disciples s'interrompirent brusquement en voyant ce projectile fondre vers elles.

- ATTENTION ! hurla Shion, le visage fendu par un immense sourire.

Soudain, les jeunes filles se dispersèrent dans un concert de cris paniqués et ce fut l'anarchie totale. Dohko n'avait toujours pas pris conscience du désastre qui se préparait. Shion prit alors une décision d'urgence et tout à coup, il adressa un sourire mystérieux à son frère cadet. Puis il se volatilisa. Dohko se figea instantanément, interdit et paniqué. L'horreur de la situation lui apparut alors nettement. Mais il était trop tard. La luge partit comme une étoile filante et l'une des Novices qui n'avait pas pu s'écarter à temps fut fauchée par l'engin. Son hurlement se mêla à celui de Dohko lorsqu'ils partirent s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin dans une explosion de neige.

-

Shion courut avec Laïa et les autres Novices vers l'endroit de l'accident. En arrivant sur place, il chercha son frère des yeux au milieu du chaos. La luge gisait à quelques pas, renversée sur un tas de neige après avoir laissé de profonds sillons sur le sol poudreux. Les deux victimes étaient étendues à côté, Dohko plongé la tête la première dans la neige jusqu'à la taille et la jeune fille immobile, couverte de poudre blanche, la tête à l'envers.

En voyant les jambes de son petit frère s'agiter vers le ciel, Shion ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Aussitôt, Laïa et ses disciples l'imitèrent, tout en aidant les deux rescapés à se déterrer.

- Rien de cassé tous les deux ? interrogea le chevalier de la Chevelure de Bérénice, un sourire dans la voix.

La jeune fille semblait totalement ahurie. Peut-être cherchait-elle à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Dohko, lui, rit de plus belle, le nez et les oreilles rendus écarlates par le froid.

- Où est la luge ? lança-t-il. Il faut absolument que je recommence !

Shion et lui éclatèrent de rire. La pauvre victime de l'apprenti chevalier de la Balance n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste cependant. Elle jeta à Dohko un regard dédaigneux et irrité.

- Idiot ! s'écria-t-elle. Ca t'amuse en plus !

Dohko resta perplexe. Puis il sourit.

- Non, ne me remercie pas, se vanta-t-il. Je sais que tu es toute chamboulée de t'être faite renversée par le futur plus grand chevalier d'or de ce temps, c'est normal ! Ton rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser, c'est dans ma nature d'être généreux.

Shion pouffa de rire, de concert avec Laïa tandis que la jeune fille virait au rouge écarlate, l'air furieux. Elle releva le menton d'un air digne et passa devant Dohko sans même le regarder.

- Pff ! Espèce d'attardé ! marmonna-t-elle.

Dohko attendit qu'elle s'éloigne de quelques pas puis mit ses mains en porte-voix pour lui crier :

- Eh ! Nariia ! J'accepte ton invitation !

Nariia brûlait tellement de colère qu'elle menaçait de faire fondre toute la neige autour d'elle. Soudain, ils ne purent se contenir plus longtemps. Shion tendit une main dans laquelle Dohko frappa la sienne et ils explosèrent de rire avant d'aller récupérer leur luge et de recommencer depuis le début.

-

- ATCHOUM !

Aria soupira et échangea un regard avec Sara qui paraissait tout aussi désespérée qu'elle. Devant eux, blottis côte à côte sur une banquette, Shion et Dohko grelottaient malgré leurs couvertures, le visage luisant de fièvre, le nez rouge et une bouillotte en peau de chèvre sur la tête. Leurs yeux mi-clos, vagues et embués de fatigue leur donnaient un aspect fantomatique.

Sara mit lentement ses poings sur ses hanches et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Grande Athéna, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? gémit-elle.

- Grande Athéna, renchérit Aria, retiens-moi...

Elles se tournèrent d'un bloc vers leur progéniture qui ne semblait d'ailleurs plus très consciente de quoi que ce soit.

- Vous ne grandirez donc jamais ? s'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Aller se rouler dans la neige à votre âge ! reprit Aria.

- Vous êtes beaux maintenant !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ? s'époumonèrent-elles.

Shion et Dohko se contentèrent de dodeliner de la tête et réussirent finalement à fixer les yeux sur elles.

- Baban... tu peux arrêter de crier... j'ai bal à la dêde... lâcha Shion.

Dohko s'efforçait depuis un moment de faire disparaître le brouillard qui lui voilait la vue en clignant des paupières. Soudain, il émit un profond reniflement, fort prometteur.

- Bouchoir... ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Sara avisa son regard implorant et soupira une nouvelle fois. Puis elle tira un carré de tissu blanc de sa poche avant de le tendre à son morveux de fils. Celui-ci entreprit alors de se lancer dans une grande imitation des trompettes angéliques. Les fosses nasales de Dohko étaient un réservoir sans fond. Mais quand le concert s'enrichit de la partition de Shion, la cacophonie devint insupportable aux deux jeunes femmes. Aria sortit en se massant les tempes.

- Je vais chercher Lee ! déclara-t-elle.

Sara hocha la tête. C'était leur seul espoir.

-

Le chevalier d'or des Poissons tendit un gobelet fumant à Shion qui s'en empara faiblement. Celui-ci regarda le liquide chaud et odorant d'un oeil critique. La mixture était épaisse, verte et de grosses bulles éclataient régulièrement à sa surface dans un bruit de succion peu ragoûtant. L'apprenti Bélier fronça le nez. A ses côtés, Dohko avait hérité du même cadeau et son visage exprimait lui aussi un profond dégoût.

- C'est goi... ça ? grinça-t-il.

Lee paraissait trouver leur accent nasal extrêmement comique. Il étouffa un nouvel éclat de rire et désigna les deux gobelets du menton.

- Une potion pour votre rhume, expliqua-t-il. Elle vous soulagera en un rien de temps, c'est la plus puissante que j'aie.

Shion suivit des yeux une grosse bulle qui remontait vers la surface de son verre. Elle éclata brusquement et il grimaça.

- Buissante, hein ? répéta-t-il. M'en diras tant...

Lee sourit.

- Pas d'histoire, buvez d'un coup, ça n'est pas si terrible, fit-il. Allez !

Shion et Dohko échangèrent un regard douloureux. Lentement, ils approchèrent les gobelets de leur bouche. A ce moment-là, un affreux relent les pris à la gorge malgré leur nez bouché. Ils grimacèrent de concert.

- C'est pas hubain... gémit Dohko.

L'apprenti Bélier décida d'en finir au plus tôt et il ouvrit la bouche. Soudain il avala tout le contenu du verre, sans s'arrêter et sans respirer. Passée une seconde il rouvrit les yeux et reprit une inspiration explosive en secouant la tête.

- Gasp... ça pique un peu la gorge, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, les larmes aux yeux.

Dohko, voyant que son frère ne virait pas au vert, décida qu'il ne serait pas moins courageux que lui. Il ferma les yeux et retint son souffle avant de tout avaler d'un trait. Puis il respira bruyamment alors qu'une grosse toux lui déchirait la poitrine. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes également.

- Beurk, c'est... c'est ignoble... grogna-t-il.

Lee éclata de rire devant leur mine et se leva pour ramasser ses ustensiles d'herboriste.

- Cette potion va vous aider à dormir, dit-il. Au réveil, vous irez beaucoup mieux, vous verrez.

Dohko regarda son verre vide en fronçant les sourcils puis s'empressa de le reposer sur la table, comme pour éloigner le plus possible de lui cet instrument de torture.

- Gédial, railla-t-il. Et vous allez nous bettre en hibernation combien de temps ?

- Le temps pour nous de passer de formidables vacances, taquina Sara qui entrait justement dans la pièce.

Elle sourit à son fils et son filleul.

- Drès abusant, siffla Shion.

- Bonne nuit ! répondit Sara en entraînant Lee hors de la chambre.

---

Ce matin-là, Sara sortit de son temple avant l'aube pour se rendre dans la douzième maison du Zodiaque. Elle monta les escaliers avec lenteur, comme pour apprécier chaque marche qu'elle foulait. Le temps aussi de profiter de la caresse du soleil qui pointait peu à peu à l'horizon et qui lui réchauffait les reins. Elle avait été la première debout pour une fois et avait pris garde à ne pas réveiller Roan en quittant la pièce. Il lui faudrait probablement une heure ou deux pour atteindre le temple où vivait le chevalier des Poissons.

Il avait bien fallu qu'elle se décide. Les jours précédents, elle avait été sur le point de le faire, puis le courage lui avait manqué malgré elle. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question qu'elle flanche, l'enjeu était trop important. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'elle. Même si ce qu'elle se préparait à faire risquait de chambouler le Sanctuaire entier. Une fois de plus, elle s'activait à respecter les ordres du dieu des dieux. Les instructions avaient été claires et même si cet épisode datait de plus de treize ans, il était toujours aussi vif dans son esprit. Les mêmes images repassaient devant ses yeux comme si elles venaient juste de se produire. Soudain, la voix de Zeus retentit dans sa tête et comme chaque jour depuis toutes ces années, elle se remémora précisément leur conversation.

-

**Cité des Cieux, treize ans plus tôt**

_Elle avait franchi le grand portail en or sans plus de problèmes que lorsqu'elle était encore un Ange. Devant elle volait la petite sphère lumineuse qui était venue la chercher dans le temple du Capricorne après leur retour de bataille ; la jeune femme ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle l'avait suivie sans protester, sans hésiter, jusqu'à Babel comme le voulait Zeus. Sa convocation l'avait un peu surprise mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre qu'obéir ? Le dieu des dieux voulait lui parler, elle n'avait pas à chercher plus avant. Malgré sa totale loyauté et sa grande dévotion envers Athéna, les vieux réflexes étaient tenaces. On ne pouvait ignorer un ordre de Zeus, même en ayant quitté son service._

_Sara fendit les airs, battant allègrement des ailes et se dirigea vers le temple de Zeus, direction que semblait suivre la petite sphère brillante depuis le début. Autour d'elle, les Anges, les Archanges et les Novices arrêtaient leurs activités quelques instants pour la regarder passer. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. A vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Il lui semblait que tous ces gens étaient devenus de parfaits inconnus pour elle. En un sens, c'était le cas, elle n'était plus un Ange. Pas même dans son coeur. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Plus de force tout court. Il lui semblait que toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait versées, tout ce chagrin qu'elle avait libéré lui avait aussi enlevé son énergie. Ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil. Maintenant, à la splendeur de Babel se superposait les massacres de la guerre, les combats de chevaliers, les morts qui s'entassaient et le sang versé. C'était ça qui avait changé. Elle savait à présent, elle l'avait vécu, elle l'avait ressenti plus fort qu'aucun de tous ces Anges innocents ne pourrait jamais le concevoir. Elle n'était plus comme eux, c'était terminé. Un torrent de larmes les séparaient. Celles qu'elle avait versées pour Aaron, pour Jonas mais aussi pour Sedeth, pour Denon, Nakomo, Timoklès, Evie et aussi pour toutes ces âmes perdues en vain. Un peu à cause de Zeus._

_Quand elle entra dans ce palais autrefois si magnifique, si éblouissant, si grandiose, elle ne ressentit qu'une légère appréhension. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Zeus, elle n'avait plus envie de le savoir, elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait redescendre. Vite. Retourner au Sanctuaire, au chevet d'Aaron, aux côtés de Roan, près de ses amis pour continuer de pleurer librement ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Elle redoutait à présent que Zeus ne la libère jamais vraiment de son ordre. Car il entendait certainement les choses autrement._

_Ganymède l'attendait. Il était assis sur son trône, le visage impassible sous ses boucles blondes, les yeux rivés sur les dalles de marbre à ses pieds. Sara trouva que la mélancolie lui allait bien. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle disait. En l'apercevant qui passait le seuil, le Conseiller de Zeus se leva. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il inclina bientôt la tête dans sa direction, comme si cela avait été à lui et non à elle de se prosterner. Sara demeura sans voix durant plusieurs secondes._

_- Zeus t'attend, dit-il simplement._

_Sara n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se détournait déjà pour se diriger vers la Salle du Trône. Elle le suivit et l'observa ouvrir les battants de la salle d'un air lointain. Zeus était là, debout, immobile, les mains croisées dans le dos, faisant face à une fenêtre d'où il pouvait contempler toute la Cité des Cieux. Les Anges virevoltaient au loin dans l'azur du ciel. Après quelques instants, le roi des dieux se tourna vers eux. Sara s'inclina._

_- Tu es venue, constata Zeus de sa voix profonde._

_Elle ne répondit pas, elle voulait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse repartir._

_- Cette convocation n'est sûrement pas à ton goût, remarqua-t-il encore, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Mais il reste un détail à régler avant que je ne te libère totalement. Ce point était trop... délicat pour que je l'évoque devant les autres chevaliers d'Athéna. Je pense que tu apprécieras de pouvoir le traiter en privé, loin du Sanctuaire, même s'il s'agit d'un sujet douloureux. Crois-le, il ne me réjouit pas plus que toi._

_Sara s'était relevée._

_- Je vous écoute, déclara-t-elle d'un ton morne._

_- A vrai dire, je m'adresse à toi car tu es la seule qui soit encore en état de pouvoir m'entendre, reprit-il. J'aimerais, lorsque tout sera clair pour toi, que tu fasses la commission._

_Le chevalier du Capricorne fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas où Zeus voulait en venir. Celui-ci ferma brièvement les yeux et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avec son calme habituel._

_- Il s'agit en fait d'Aaron, avoua-t-il._

_Sara tressaillit et brusquement, une colère sourde monta en elle. Non ! Jamais ! Elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne faire du mal à Aaron ! Elle ferait son possible pour qu'il puisse avoir la paix qu'il mérite et personne, pas même Zeus, ne viendrait plus jamais le hanter, elle se l'était juré ! Soudain, elle serra les poings contre ses flancs._

_- Laissez-le en paix, gronda-t-elle. Ne lui demandez plus rien, je vous en prie. Il ne le supportera pas !_

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Sara, l'arrêta Zeus. Ton ami a une dette envers moi, je suis dans l'obligation de le lui rappeler._

_La jeune femme s'immobilisa, interdite, muette de stupeur._

_- Une... Une dette ? répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre. Quelle dette ? De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_Zeus leva la tête et observa pensivement la voûte de la pièce. Puis il reporta son attention sur elle._

_- La dette de son âme Sara. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux au monde et même moi, je ne peux pas manipuler les âmes aussi facilement. Ce travail a un prix qu'il lui faudra payer._

_- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha-t-elle. _

_- Aaron est mort, expliqua Zeus._

_Sara tressaillit._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Gabriel l'a soigné, vous étiez là, vous l'avez vu comme moi et..._

_Elle se figea tout à coup et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son souffle se suspendit._

_- Il était mort, répéta le roi des dieux, le visage sombre. _

_La jeune femme ne put faire un mouvement durant de longues secondes. Elle chercha de l'air pour l'aspirer péniblement alors que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler de plus en plus fort._

_- Quand je suis arrivé sur le champ de Bataille, reprit l'Olympien, Aaron était déjà mort. Sa cosmos énergie s'était éteinte, tu l'as senti comme moi, comme tous les autres. C'est pour cela que ta colère a été si grande. Tu savais parfaitement au fond de toi qu'il était mort._

_Sara tremblait convulsivement._

_- Mais... Mais vous... c'est..._

_Zeus hocha la tête._

_- Oui, j'ai demandé à Gabriel de le ressusciter, admit-il. Parce que tu en as formulé le voeux, parce que c'était un peu ton droit et surtout parce que j'ai eu pitié de tout ce que je vous avais obligé à endurer. Mais cela a un prix. Surtout cela._

_Sara ne pouvait pas le croire. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Aaron était en vie, il n'était pas mort, il... _

_- En vous bannissant, j'ai déjà perdu trois Anges, continua le roi des dieux. Cela est de bonne guerre, j'ai accepté ce sacrifice. En revanche, en ressuscitant Aaron, j'ai rendu un chevalier à Athéna, ce qui n'est pas conforme à la loi des dieux, comme je te l'ai expliqué. Cela ne m'est pas permis et je dois rétablir l'équilibre._

_- Vous... Vous n'allez pas... s'affola-t-elle._

_- Non, bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas ressuscité pour lui prendre la vie si vite, dit-il. Il est en vie, il le restera encore longtemps. Seulement, il devra payer sa dette envers moi pour rendre justice. Et pour cela, je demande son retour à Babel. Il devra revenir et entrer définitivement à mon service avec la formelle interdiction de retourner sur Terre un jour. J'ai rendu la vie à un chevalier, mais un chevalier de mon ordre, c'est la condition._

_La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de désespoir._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire ça, je vous en supplie ! Laissez-le tranquille, s'il est obligé de revenir ici, il ne tiendra pas ! Je le connais ! Ne l'obligez pas à quitter le Sanctuaire ! Par pitié, ne le reprenez pas !_

_Elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir se contenir. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans discontinuer, noyant ses yeux et son visage tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sol. La souffrance la creusait de l'intérieur, comme un gouffre. Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne s'en irait, que ce ne serait jamais fini, que cette cicatrice ne s'effacerait plus. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler son chagrin et sa douleur, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Elle n'y arrivait même plus. _

_Ganymède s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Lentement, il se pencha sur elle et l'aida à se relever, plein de compassion. Même si elle ne lui dit rien, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Juste cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas y arriver seule. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux._

_- Sara, je t'en prie, il faut que tu comprenne, lança Zeus._

_Ses pleurs redoublèrent malgré elle. Elle n'en avait cure._

_- Ayez pitié... hoqueta-t-elle. Je vous en prie, ayez pitié de lui... laissez-le tranquille. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez ! Ne lui demandez plus rien..._

_Le roi des dieux secoua doucement la tête, un air de profonde tristesse dans les yeux._

_- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Si je ne réclame pas ma dette, les autres dieux seront en droit de me le reprocher. Un chevalier doit revenir à Babel, c'est le prix d'Aaron pour rester en vie._

_Sara chercha son souffle alors que les paroles de Zeus résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Soudain, un déclic se fit et elle releva la tête._

_- Alors... Alors, prenez moi à sa place, bégaya-t-elle._

_Zeus et Ganymède eurent un sursaut et se tournèrent vers elle d'un bloc. L'effarement se peignit sur leur visage._

_- Que dis-tu ? s'écria le Conseiller. Tu n'y penses pas !_

_- Allons Sara, ce n'est pas possible, fit l'Olympien._

_Elle avança vers lui, droite et fière, inébranlable._

_- Il vous faut un chevalier, rappela-t-elle. J'en suis un moi aussi ! Je payerai cette dette à la place d'Aaron, cela ne change rien pour vous ! Laissez-moi faire cela à la place de mon frère. Il n'y aura aucune différence et je vous servirai bien. Aaron restera sur Terre, il ne saura rien de cette histoire. Je vous en prie, cela ne vous coûte rien, l'équilibre sera rétabli, tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

_Zeus avait l'air très ennuyé._

_- Sara, ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour l'erreur de ton frère, objecta-t-il. Je sais à quel point tu aimes la Terre et le Sanctuaire, ainsi que tous les amis que tu as là-bas..._

_- J'aime aussi Aaron, coupa-t-elle. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Si Aaron doit revenir à Babel, il en mourra, je le sais. Il a le droit à la paix, comme les autres. C'est moi qui vous ai demandé de me le rendre, c'est ma faute, c'est à moi de payer. Je ne changerai pas d'avis._

_Le roi des dieux échangea un regard avec son Conseiller. Celui-ci avait un air anxieux au visage._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas accepter, Seigneur ! s'écria-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire ça !_

_- J'ai bien peur que rien dans les lois des dieux ne l'interdise, marmonna le dieu. Et je la connais assez bien pour savoir que rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis._

_Sara soupira de soulagement. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Elle refoula son chagrin au plus profond d'elle-même et songea qu'elle aurait au moins réussi à sauver Aaron. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Soudain, elle repoussa la vision du visage de Roan qui s'imposait à son esprit. Elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas céder à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis._

_- Soit, admit Zeus. J'accepte ce marché._

_Il brandit brusquement une main vers le ciel et tout à coup, un flash de lumière apparut. Sara vit alors une sorte de corde de lumière s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle lui enserra la main, puis le bras entier. La sensation était agréable, chaude et douce. Sara s'aperçut quelques secondes plus tard que l'autre bout de la corde était enroulé autour du bras du roi des dieux. C'était leur contrat. L'Olympien rayonnait d'une formidable aura dorée, d'une puissance ahurissante. L'éclat de la corde de lumière se reflétait dans ses prunelles azur._

_- Ma dette est dorénavant sur toi, Sara, déclara-t-il. En compensation de la vie de ton frère, tu entreras à mon service pour le restant de ta vie._

_Sara ferma les yeux, le coeur battant, le ventre retourné de terreur. Une petite voix s'éleva alors dans son esprit au moment où elle réalisa vraiment la situation : "Grande Athéna, qu'ai-je fait ?" Mais c'était trop tard, la voix de Zeus finissait de poser le contrat, irréversible._

_- Cependant, lâcha-t-il, pour ton dévouement, ton sacrifice et ton amour, je t'accorde un délai. Puisque tu payes pour un autre, je ne serai pas aussi dur avec toi qu'avec Aaron. _

_Sara déglutit, suspendue à ses lèvres._

_- Je te laisse treize ans, dit-il. Treize ans de paix au sein du Sanctuaire, le temps de dire au revoir aux tiens après quoi, tu devras rejoindre la Cité des Cieux de ton plein gré._

_- Seulement treize ans et après... je ne les reverrai jamais ? chuchota-t-elle, effondrée._

_Zeus resta silencieux une minute._

_- Treize ans, répéta-t-il. Je te laisserai également descendre sur Terre, quand tu le voudras. A la condition que personne ne t'aperçoive jamais au Sanctuaire._

_Un pâle sourire flotta sur le visage de Sara. Elle était détruite. Détruite, brisée, mais heureuse et soulagée également. Elle acquiesça._

_- Merci seigneur..._

_-_

**Présent**

Elle n'avait pas besoin de compter, ni même de réfléchir. Cela faisait treize ans tout juste. C'était l'heure. Si elle ne retournait pas à Babel d'ici quelques jours, les Anges viendraient la chercher où qu'elle se trouve. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait largement eu le temps d'y penser, de songer à ce qui allait se passer. A la réaction de sa famille, de ses proches. Roan, Dohko, Aria, Kan, Aaron, Shion, Laïa et les autres... Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Elle avait déjà obtenu bien assez de concessions de la part de Zeus. Il n'était plus temps de flancher.

Le temple des Poissons fut en vue quelques minutes plus tard et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil pour faire brûler un peu de son cosmos et ainsi signaler sa présence à son gardien. Lee vint à sa rencontre presque aussitôt. Un sourire éclairait son visage.

- Sara ! Tu es matinale aujourd'hui. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Bonjour Lee. Excuse-moi de te déranger, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

- Bien sûr, entre.

-

- Crois-tu que ton maître accepterait de m'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

Lee acquiesça.

- Oui, bien entendu, il en sera ravi, affirma le chevalier des Poissons. Tu sais bien qu'il ne pourrait rien te refuser, ni à toi, ni à ton fils.

Elle sourit.

- J'en suis heureuse. En vérité, comme tu es très proche de lui, je me demandais si tu pourrais lui toucher un mot pour moi de ce que je viens de te dire. Il a de grandes connaissances en herboristerie et c'est précisément de cela que j'ai besoin, avoua-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est facile, songea-t-il. Peu de plantes ont encore un secret pour lui, tu sais !

Il lui jeta soudain un regard inquiet.

- Mais c'est une urgence ? Est-ce que tu es malade ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle. Seulement, je souhaiterai que cela se fasse le plus vite possible.

- Aucun problème, je lui parlerai dès que je le pourrai. Je te tiendrai au courant, il te recevra sûrement bientôt.

Elle s'inclina devant lui avec reconnaissance avant de le quitter.

- Merci, Lee, tu me sauves.

-

Le vieux chinois écouta l'histoire de Sara avec attention et gravité, sans jamais l'interrompre une seule fois. La jeune femme en eu plusieurs fois les larmes aux yeux mais elle se retint pour finir son récit. Puis elle se tut et garda la tête baissée, tant pour pouvoir se reprendre que pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard du vieil homme. Elle craignait un peu sa réaction. Elle attendit un moment, le coeur battant. Puis une grande main ridée et tannée par le soleil se posa soudain sur le sienne. Elle releva le menton pour voir le chinois qui lui souriait. Il pleurait.

- Comme je t'admire, Sara... murmura-t-il.

-

Elle saisit la fiole et l'observa d'un air curieux. Le vieux chinois finissait de tout préparer autour d'elle, ajoutait des couvertures sur sa poitrine, mouillait son front avec un chiffon.

- Vous êtes bien sûr ? fit-elle encore.

Il acquiesça.

- Oui. Cette potion te fera passer pour morte pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que plus personne n'ait de doute, répéta-t-il. En attendant, je me chargerais d'expliquer au Sanctuaire que tu as succombé des suites d'une grave maladie qui te rongeait depuis des mois. Personne ne se doutera de rien.

Sara hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle avait confiance en lui, tout irait bien.

- Cela va les détruire, dit-il subitement, à mi-voix. Quand je pense à Dohko...

Elle se figea, une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle referma soudain le poing sur la fiole. Puis elle déglutit pour se donner du courage. Enfin, elle prit une profonde inspiration et déboucha la petite bouteille.

- Le reste est entre vos mains, lança-t-elle au vieil homme.

Celui-ci lui sourit tristement.

- Vas en paix Sara, je veillerai sur ta famille, promit-il. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu.

Elle serra sa main une dernière fois avant de vider la fiole d'un trait dans sa bouche. D'abord elle ne sentit rien. Puis un étourdissement l'obligea à s'allonger. Alors, lentement, les couleurs disparurent, le paysage s'assombrit, devint flou jusqu'à finir par s'effacer complètement. Et ce fut le vide.

-

Le Grand Pope venait d'arriver en Chine. La cabane du vieil homme était devant lui, exactement semblable au jour où il avait emmené Sara ici pour accoucher. Il reconnaissait les environs dans leurs moindres détails.

Le vieux chinois lui avait demandé de venir au plus vite, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Une tristesse si profonde avait assombri son cosmos lors de son appel... Roan entra dans la maisonnée, poussé par une curiosité teintée d'inquiétude. Il aperçut alors le chinois debout, immobile devant un lit. Un renflement attestait d'un corps allongé sur celui-ci. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Au moment où il croisa le regard anéanti, noyé de larmes du vieil homme, Roan sentit son sang se glacer. Il se figea et observa fébrilement le corps étendu sous un drap. Une mèche de cheveux en dépassait. Longue. Blonde. Comme de l'or. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui et brusquement, il tomba à genoux.

- Non...

Le gouffre dévora son coeur, son âme, son corps entier. La douleur lui déchira les entrailles jusqu'à le rendre fou.

- Non ! NON !

Lentement, le vieux chinois souleva le drap et un visage apparut. Pâle, couvert de tâches de rousseur. Roan hurla.

-

Quand Dohko vit son grand-père venir le chercher devant la cabane, il se douta que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vieux chinois de le convoquer si brusquement, à une telle heure, pour rien. Mais ce qui était encore plus inhabituel, c'était de le voir pleurer, de le voir se pencher sur lui comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant de cinq ans. Dohko ne bougea pas, cessa de respirer au moment où son grand-père prit son visage entre ses mains et prononça cette phrase en sanglotant.

Dohko ne l'entendit pas la première fois. Les mots s'alignèrent les uns derrière les autres mais il ne réalisa pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il attendit quelques secondes tandis que son ventre se tordait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Le vieil homme s'affaissa sur le sol. Le jeune homme était paralysé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de malheur flottait autour de lui.

- ... désolé Dohko... bégayait-il. Je suis désolé... je n'ai rien pu faire... elle était trop malade...

Dohko écarquilla les yeux. Soudain, le lien se fit entre chaque phrase, entre chaque geste, entre chaque attitude et les paroles de son grand-père explosèrent dans sa tête. "Ta mère est morte !" Brusquement, il manqua d'air et se mit à suffoquer. Les larmes coulèrent, encore et encore. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réagir. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son père, effondré à terre, noyé dans ses sanglots que l'impact se fit.

Dohko recula. Pas après pas. Il recula le plus loin possible de la maison, sans s'arrêter. Les larmes recouvraient tout son visage. Son grand-père tendit une main vers lui pour le retenir.

- Dohko !

Tout à coup il fit volte-face et partit en courant, aussi vite qu'il put, loin très loin, sans même regarder où il allait.

-

Shion avait fini par s'arrêter de pleurer. Parce qu'il n'avait plus une seule larme à verser et encore moins la force de le faire. Sa mère était effondrée dans les bras de son père depuis l'instant où Lee était venu leur annoncer la nouvelle. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rester dans le temple du Bélier, immobile. Il allait étouffer. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il respire.

Il courut dans les escaliers et s'éloigna vers les frontières du Sanctuaire, vers la silhouette de l'olivier qui poussait à côté de la murette de pierres. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde avant de se retrouver devant l'arbre. Alors, le désespoir le terrassa. Dohko n'était pas là. Il n'était pas revenu. Il avait disparu. Bien sûr, il l'avait su longtemps avant eux. En Chine. Shion déglutit et ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser mourir de chagrin. Au loin, dans le Zodiaque, dans la cinquième maison, un hurlement s'éleva. Cela arracha un frisson d'épouvante à Shion. Asha. Son cri déchira le silence, courut sur toute la surface du Sanctuaire, draina la Terre entière de sa douleur. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

-

L'apprenti Bélier se matérialisa sur l'un des plus hauts pics de Chine, à quelques pas d'une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Dohko avait entouré ses genoux des bras et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, en silence, en pleurs. Shion n'osa pas avancer tout d'abord. Il resta immobile, sachant que son frère avait senti sa présence. Seuls les sanglots du fils de Sara troublaient le calme des lieux.

- Maman...

Shion échappa une larme malgré lui et la laissa rouler jusque sur son menton sans faire un geste. Il aurait voulu aider Dohko, alléger ses souffrances, panser ses plaies et lui rendre le sourire, mais il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Même ses pouvoirs ne lui servaient plus à rien. Il était perdu. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Lentement, il plongea la main dans sa poche et saisit ce qui s'y trouvait. Puis il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de faire appel à son cosmos, doucement, avec délicatesse. Le nuage vaporeux couleur de l'or apparut autour de sa main et les trois petits éclats dorés qui gisaient sur sa paume s'illuminèrent. Après une seconde, Shion concentra son esprit sur les trois autres éclats pour les faire tourbillonner. Devant lui, autour de Dohko, son cosmos se mit à briller. Shion s'aperçut alors que son frère tenait déjà ses cailloux à la main, qu'il les serrait dans son poing depuis le début. L'apprenti Bélier vit soudain que les fragments qu'il avait dans la main s'élevaient eux aussi dans les airs. Dohko répondait. Shion soupira de soulagement.

Plus tard, Shion regagnait le Sanctuaire avec son frère dans les bras, appuyé contre lui.

-

Roan se laissait mourir. Il se tenait le plus immobile possible sur son lit, dans le palais du Pope, espérant que cela se ferait rapidement et sans douleur. Le vide qu'il avait à l'intérieur du corps lui faisait mal à en hurler. C'était intolérable, invivable. Il ne supportait même plus d'ouvrir les yeux, de voir la lumière du jour, de contempler le Sanctuaire. C'était une trahison. Il se dégoûtait d'être encore en vie, il se méprisait de lui avoir survécu.

Lentement, il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et un nouveau flot de larmes s'écoula jusque sur la couverture. Qu'on le laisse mourir. Qu'on lui accorde cette dernière faveur, il ne demanderait plus jamais rien. Mais il n'avait plus la force de vivre. C'était fini. Qu'Athéna ait pitié de lui.

Il n'entendit pas le souffle qui vint frôler sa fenêtre la première fois. Il n'entendait plus rien, il se fichait de tout ce qui pourrait encore arriver sur cette Terre. Mais la deuxième fois, il sentit que quelque chose s'agitait et son rideau virevolta avec le vent qui entrait. Une ombre passa sur le mur. Roan ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant si Hadès l'avait enfin pris en pitié et venait le chercher pour l'emmener dans les Enfers. Ce qu'il aperçut le fit se redresser doucement. Des plumes. Des ailes. Il chassa ses larmes, écarquilla les yeux et chercha à fixer sa vue sur la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. Un Ange.

Roan reprit son souffle avec précaution en découvrant une longue chevelure blonde comme de l'or. Il leva les yeux sans trop oser y croire et rencontra un regard sombre, doux, tendre et ému au milieu d'un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur qu'il connaissait par coeur. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Sara... murmura-t-il. Sara... c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de sourire. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir, il ne voulait même pas savoir s'il rêvait, s'il était enfin mort où si c'était la réalité. Il se leva, fou de joie et eut tout juste le temps d'écarter les bras avant que la jeune femme ne se blottisse contre lui.


	7. Annexe 3

_Cette annexe relate un passage de la vie (commune) de Laïa, chevalier d'argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice et Asha, maintenant chevalier d'or du Lion. Eh oui, dans le chapitre 3 on les retrouve soudainement amants... (mais que s'est-il donc passé ? ) _

_Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que certains passages sont assez suggestifs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Ben, oui, fallait bien que ça arrive ! Donc, public encore pur, ignorant ou n'ayant pas compris ce que je viens de dire... passe ton chemin. En d'autres termes, interdit aux moins de 12 ans  _

Annexe 3

Problèmes de conscience

Laïa planta sauvagement les ongles dans les épaules d'acier qui se mouvaient doucement au-dessus d'elle. Un grognement répondit et elle le sentit soudain accélérer. Une vague bouillonnante envahit ses veines, se déversa dans tous ses membres et elle se cambra fortement pour lui faciliter la tâche. Asha comprit le message et redoubla d'ardeur, le front luisant de sueur, le souffle court. Après quelques secondes, deux cris tranchèrent l'air lourd et brûlant de la chambre. Puis ils retombèrent lourdement l'un sur l'autre, épuisés, haletants et enfin apaisés.

Un chaud rayon de soleil posé sur son nez la réveilla en douceur. La lumière du jour se déversait dans la pièce comme une cascade d'or et les draps blancs brillaient de mille feux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste cette agréable tiédeur et cette sensation de confort absolu.

Laïa chercha à repousser le moment fatidique où elle devrait se lever et replia un bras sur ses yeux pour se rendormir. Mais il était trop tard, le sommeil était bel et bien parti jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Alors elle remua doucement et se redressa sur un coude. La lumière immaculée la fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et elle se passa une main sur le visage. Un corps nu était allongé à ses côtés, le drap reposant au creux de ses reins.

Asha dormait profondément. Il était couché sur le ventre, un bras sur le visage. Sa tignasse auburn pointait dans tous les sens suite à la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer entre les mains de la jeune femme. Laïa l'observa un long moment sans oser respirer. Le large dos de son amant était doré par le soleil, les muscles qui jouaient sous sa peau il y a encore une heure étaient maintenant immobiles. Elle le trouvait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Seules quelques fines traces de griffures attestaient du combat qu'ils s'étaient livrés, ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux.

Elle eut soudain une envie folle de laisser courir ses lèvres sur la peau du jeune homme, de le recouvrir de baisers. Pourtant elle se retint pour ne pas le réveiller. Et pour ne pas risquer de céder au dernier moment, elle entreprit de se lever et de s'habiller. Sa tunique d'entraînement gisait à terre au pied du lit, jetée la veille à la hâte. Laïa la ramassa et l'enfila lentement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le corps magnifique d'Asha dans la lumière dorée de l'aube.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, elle jeta un regard vers le jeune homme. Il dormait toujours, il n'avait rien remarqué de son absence à ses côtés. Elle fut sur le point de revenir vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois mais quelque chose la retint. Elle ne sut dire quoi, ni pourquoi. A la place, elle esquissa un petit sourire et passa le seuil en silence.

Le chevalier d'argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice avait replacé son masque sur son visage. Elle s'éloigna du temple du Lion pour gagner les camps d'entraînement des jeunes Novices qui devaient déjà l'attendre. Le soleil se levait tôt en Grèce. Et tout le Sanctuaire avec lui. La terre était déjà sèche et craquelée sous ses pieds, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, sans nuages et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent.

Laïa croisa plusieurs chevaliers sur le chemin. Des chevaliers d'or pour la plupart. Ils la saluèrent sobrement, en silence et avec délicatesse, comme s'ils n'avaient absolument pas remarqué qu'elle sortait du temple du Lion. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Personne au Sanctuaire n'ignorait plus les moeurs assez libérées du charismatique chevalier du Lion. Laïa pas plus que les autres. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas se demander le numéro qu'elle arborait maintenant sur le front. Elle se fichait de savoir combien de femmes l'avaient précédées dans le lit d'Asha depuis deux ans.

Le Lion d'or n'avait jamais été un homme extraverti. Laïa savait bien qu'il ne se confiait jamais à personne, qu'il ne s'attachait à personne et qu'il avait du mal à tenir une conversation de plus de trois phrases. C'était Asha. Il était comme ça. Mais depuis deux ans, les choses avaient empirées. Car deux ans plus tôt, Sara était morte. A cette pensée, Laïa sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes derrière son masque. Elle non plus, elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Sara avait laissé un trou que jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait combler dans leur coeur. Et une personne en particulier en avait gardé les cicatrices indélébiles. Asha.

Depuis deux ans, le Lion d'or semblait avoir abandonné quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose n'était plus vraiment pareil. Il s'était relâché, il ne faisait plus attention à rien. C'était depuis ce temps-là que tous les matins, une femme différente sortait de son temple, aussi anonymement qu'elle y était entrée. Personne ne lui en avait fait le reproche. Kan disait qu'il était des douleurs que seuls les bras d'une femme pouvaient faire oublier. La plupart du temps, Asha ne se souvenait même pas du visage de celle avec qui il s'était défoulé toute la nuit.

Mais Laïa se fichait de tout cela. Depuis une semaine, c'était elle qui sortait de la maison du Lion le matin et personne d'autre. Elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait parvenir à guérir Asha de sa mélancolie. Elle voulait croire qu'elle réussirait à lui suffire, à l'apaiser. C'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de quand cela datait. Elle se surprit brusquement à sourire stupidement. Heureusement, son masque l'avait dissimulé à tout le monde. Elle était amoureuse d'Asha depuis tellement d'années ! Peut-être même depuis le jour où il était arrivé au Sanctuaire avec Sara et Orphée, depuis le jour où elle l'avait aperçu avec sa tignasse auburn, ses yeux ambrés et son sourire mystérieux. Depuis le jour où il s'était promené dans le Sanctuaire avec désinvolture, les mains dans ses poches, l'air d'être complètement seul au monde. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Il ne la regardait même pas ! Pourtant, tout avait basculé une semaine plus tôt. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Ce jour-là, elle était arrivée plus tôt aux camps d'entraînement car le Pope était sensé venir prendre connaissance de la progression des Novices. Une fois par mois, le maître du Sanctuaire venait s'assurer que tout ce passait bien, que les Novices étaient en bonne voie d'apprentissage et que leur maître gérait toujours parfaitement les choses. Elle avait prévenu ses élèves la veille, elle ne voulait aucun écart de comportement, aucun problème, aucun imprévu. C'était inutile, ses élèves étaient d'habitude très assidues, très disciplinées et il était rare qu'elle ait des problèmes avec elles. Mais on ne savait jamais.

La matinée passa lentement alors que Laïa s'appliquait à faire respecter ses consignes dans le camp. Les Novices commençaient à s'impatienter : le Grand Pope n'était toujours pas là. Le chevalier d'argent se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Toutefois, elle eut sa réponse après une nouvelle heure d'attente. Quelqu'un finit par apparaître à l'entrée des camps d'entraînement. Aussitôt, Laïa tressaillit. C'était Asha. Celui-ci s'approcha nonchalamment, rayonnant dans son armure, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Laïa dut attendre une seconde pour pouvoir parler.

- Où est le Pope ? Il doit venir faire son inspection ce matin et il est en retard, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, dit-elle.

Asha jeta un regard à la ronde et avisa la file de Novices qui se tenaient toutes bien droites.

- C'est moi qui le remplace, fit-il, laconique.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, rétorqua-t-il. Le Pope m'a demandé de venir faire cette inspection à sa place et personne n'a le droit de discuter ses ordres. Vous vouliez un inspecteur et bien, je suis là. Alors allez-y qu'on en finisse.

Le Lion d'or ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder quand il parlait. Laïa sentit l'énervement monter en elle comme la marée. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Pour le Pope lui-même ? Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas jugé utile d'arriver à l'heure. Par dessus le marché, il voulait lui faire la leçon ! Elle serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

- Oh, parfait, gronda-t-elle. C'est juste que nous t'attendions plus tôt. Il est bientôt midi, nous prenons du retard.

Elle faisait allusion bien sûr à cette manie détestable qu'il avait de rester au lit jusqu'à la mi-journée avec l'une ou l'autre de ses pétasses en titre. Les Novices ne passaient-elles pas avant ses histoires de coucheries ? Laïa enrageait.

A ces mots, Asha tourna vivement la tête vers elle et son regard se durcit. Il en devint presque menaçant. Laïa recula d'un pas sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

- J'arrive à l'heure qu'il me chante, rugit-il. Il me semble, encore, que je suis libre de mes actes.

La jeune femme répliqua du tac au tac, se surprenant elle-même du cran qu'elle y mettait.

- Libre, effectivement, tu l'es, siffla-t-elle. Libéré est même l'adjectif qui te décris le mieux ! Mais je suis responsable de ces filles et elles doivent devenir chevaliers dans peu de temps. C'est la moindre des choses de respecter leur inspection mensuelle.

Quand elle réalisa les mots qui venaient de lui échapper, elle se raidit, horrifiée et terrifiée à la fois. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle commença à trembler. Asha n'avait pas bougé. Elle voyait le muscle de sa mâchoire jouer sous sa peau de plus en plus vite et la peur l'envahit. Le chevalier d'or fit un pas vers elle et elle sursauta. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

- L'inspection est terminée, tonna-t-il à l'adresse des Novices. Vous êtes libres, allez donc faire un tour.

Les fillettes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. L'accent furieux dans la voix du chevalier d'or ne leur avait certainement pas échappé. Elles se dispersèrent en quelques secondes et bientôt, elles avaient toutes disparu. Laïa recula face au Lion qui avançait lentement vers elle. Brusquement, Asha bondit comme un véritable fauve et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de l'arène. La main du chevalier se referma sur son cou.

- Ce que je fais de mon temps ne regarde que moi, lâcha-t-il, la voix grave comme un grondement de tonnerre. Cela ne concerne personne, et certainement pas toi ! Je me fais bien comprendre ?

Laïa savait qu'il ne lui aurait pas vraiment fait de mal, qu'il faisait juste cela pour lui faire peur mais elle tremblait malgré elle. Asha était capable de colères terribles, elle le savait. Elle chercha à déglutir pour se calmer, échoua et reprit finalement son souffle suspendu depuis déjà plusieurs secondes. Il n'était pas question qu'elle plie, elle ne pouvait pas céder à ses petites tentatives d'intimidation, à ses caprices d'homme malheureux. Elle serra les poings plus fort pour se donner du courage. Les yeux de lion d'Asha étaient toujours braqués sur elle, il lui semblait qu'elle fondait.

- Rugis autant que tu veux Asha, répondit-elle. Tu ne me fais pas peur, je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir devant toi comme tous les autres.

Ces paroles inattendues eurent l'air de surprendre le chevalier d'or. Il en fut légèrement décontenancé et du coup, il relâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme. Elle en profita pour reprendre un peu contenance, car elle était beaucoup moins rassurée qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il enfin.

Il la lâcha et s'écarta, comme si elle n'en valait plus la peine. Un éclat de douleur avait assombri ses prunelles dorées.

- Alors tu as décidé de me faire la leçon, c'est bien ça ? cingla-t-il. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Pour ma mère ?

Il émit un ricanement qui sonnait terriblement faux. Laïa s'en sentit vexée.

- Non, je me fiche de ce que tu fais de ta vie, déclara-t-elle. Tu peux même te noyer dans ta propre débauche, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt. Mais si tu n'as même plus de respect pour toi-même, essaie d'en conserver un minimum pour ces Novices qui ne t'ont rien fait.

- Que sais-tu de ma vie, chevalier ? vociféra-t-il. Que sais-tu de ce qui m'est arrivé et de ce qui m'arrive encore ? Tu crois peut-être avoir le droit de juger les autres sans savoir. Je n'ai que faire des petits sermons des gens lisses et parfaits comme toi ! Tu ne sais rien.

Laïa fit un effort monumental pour ne pas le gifler.

- Peut-être que je ne sais rien de ta misérable vie Asha, fulmina-t-elle. D'ailleurs personne ne sait rien de ta pauvre vie car tu n'as jamais pris la peine de la faire partager à quelqu'un. En revanche je sais que beaucoup de gens ont des problèmes dans ce monde. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tes malheurs seraient plus importants que ceux des autres. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste capricieux Asha !

Le chevalier d'or du Lion se figea brutalement et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste. Il semblait sonné. Mais Laïa en avait assez entendu. Profitant du moment d'absence du jeune homme, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vivement, sans lui accorder un regard.

Elle ne sut jamais ce qu'Asha répondit à ça, elle était trop loin pour l'entendre. Mais le lendemain, quand elle rejoignit de nouveau les camps d'entraînement pour former ses Novices, il était là, à demi caché dans l'une des arches de l'arène, à les observer d'un air fermé. Elle n'eut jamais autant de difficultés à se concentrer. Le regard du Lion sur elle lui brûlait la peau. Il était certainement fou de rage de ce qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure la veille. Elle se mordit une lèvre. Mais que lui avait-il pris, par Athéna, de lui sortir des choses pareilles ? Il allait la massacrer dès qu'elle se retrouverait seule ! Laïa secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser toutes ces sinistres pensées et revint aux fillettes qui tentaient de l'attaquer depuis de longues minutes.

Lorsque l'entraînement se termina, elle se retrouva tout à coup devant un Asha impénétrable, sans savoir comment. Mais contre toute attente, il n'avait pas l'air sur le point de l'égorger. Ou du moins, il le cachait très bien. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle devait faire et le silence devenait intolérable. Enfin, il se décida à abréger ses souffrances.

- Je devrais te donner une bonne leçon pour l'insolence dont tu as fait preuve envers un chevalier d'or, dit-il calmement.

Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long du dos malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'après midi.

- Mais puisque je ne te fais pas peur, cela ne servira sûrement à rien, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il avec un accent légèrement moqueur.

- Que cherches-tu dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Tu veux finir de m'étrangler parce que tu n'en as pas eu le temps hier ?

Les yeux d'Asha se plissèrent dangereusement jusqu'à ne devenir que deux minuscules triangles menaçants.

- Peut-être... dit-il. Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle crut alors comprendre la raison de toute cette scène.

- Tu voudrais que je te craigne, pas vrai ? Tu voudrais que je ferme les yeux sur tes écarts comme tout le reste du Sanctuaire, uniquement par indulgence pour tout ce que tu as vécu ?

Asha émit un espèce de grognement de bête, à mi-chemin entre l'énervement et le rire.

- C'est facile de dire ça quand on n'est jamais sorti assez loin du Sanctuaire pour se retrouver complètement livré à soi-même, siffla-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Rien. Je veux que tu me foutes la paix, lâcha-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, arrête de te croire au-dessus des lois et de tout le monde, répliqua-t-elle.

Le regard du Lion d'or se durcit et elle tressaillit à nouveau malgré elle.

- A quoi joues-tu ? tonna-t-il. Tu cherches à me provoquer, c'est ça ? Si je ne me contrôlais pas...

Elle émit alors un reniflement de mépris parfaitement calculé.

- Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir, dit-elle. Ce serai un prétexte pour que tu devienne encore plus imbuvable que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Et si tu n'avais pas le choix ? gronda-t-il.

- On a toujours le choix, que tu le croie ou non.

Laïa fut consciente d'avoir été légèrement trop loin cette fois. Elle venait de pousser le Lion dans ses derniers retranchements, elle le savait. Maintenant, l'explosion était inévitable. Elle jouait avec le feu et elle allait se brûler les ailes. Tout à coup, le cosmos d'Asha flamboya jusqu'au ciel et elle en sentit le souffle ardent lui balayer le visage. Des flammes dansaient dans les yeux dorés du Lion d'or, ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens.

En quelques secondes, Asha concentra son cosmos dans sa main droite et il y eut un éclair aveuglant. Laïa ferma les yeux par réflexe.

La jeune femme releva lentement la tête quelques secondes plus tard en réalisant qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Du moins le croyait-elle. Le feu dans les yeux d'Asha s'était atténué, remplacé par un air moqueur et méprisant. Laïa se redressa, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis subitement, quelque chose l'obligea à s'immobiliser. Son visage trembla, tout à coup, une ligne brillante se découpa sur son masque blanc. Soudain, celui-ci tomba au sol, fendu en deux.

Laïa était mortifiée, paralysée. Elle ne parvint pas à faire un mouvement pendant de longues minutes. Son visage était découvert, nu, aux yeux et à la vue du chevalier d'or du Lion. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Des larmes de rage. Asha souriait.

- Et maintenant ? lâcha-t-il. Tu vas bien être obligée de me tuer, non ?

La jeune femme ne pourrait tolérer son accent moqueur plus longtemps. Elle libéra son cosmos avant même de l'avoir décidé et sa longue chevelure rousse flamboyante pris des allures de brasier. Elle fondit sur lui.

Asha l'arrêta d'un geste, semblant infiniment satisfait. En quelques secondes, Laïa se retrouva immobilisée et prise au piège entre les mains du Lion. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Le jeune homme enserra ses poignets de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus faire un geste et il attendit simplement, pour la narguer.

- Lâche-moi ! tonna-t-elle.

- Je croyais que tu devais me tuer, remarqua posément Asha.

Il faisait exprès de la laisser dans une situation impossible. Il faisait exprès d'attendre alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il voulait lui prouver sa supériorité sur elle. Et il avait réussi, ce salaud !

Laïa se retrouva acculée contre le mur de l'arène une fois de plus. Asha était devant elle, à quelques centimètres, immense, intouchable comme un gigantesque mur de pierre. Elle aurait hurlé de fureur. Soudain la voix grave et moqueuse du Lion résonna tout près de son oreille.

- Je crois que tu n'as plus autant de choix que tu le disais il y a quelques minutes, fit-il.

- Espèce de...

Brusquement, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de parler. La jeune femme le sentit forcer l'entrée de ses lèvres et il l'embrassa tout à coup violemment, avec rage. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser et Laïa se débattit de toutes ses forces pour le repousser. Mais Asha pesait de tout son poids sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Elle balança aussitôt une série de coups de pieds et se secoua dans tous les sens pour échapper à son emprise mais les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent un peu plus encore sur ses poignets. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur et Asha finit par la libérer. Elle reprit son souffle, rageuse de cette humiliation. Le grand Lion d'or venait de prouver lequel d'entre eux dominait l'autre, lequel avait le pouvoir et lequel devait rester à sa place. Il venait de marquer son territoire.

Laïa voulut le frapper à nouveau mais Asha était infiniment plus rapide qu'elle. Il bondit soudain sur elle comme un chasseur sur sa proie.

Elle ne saurait dire exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était la bouche brûlante d'Asha, ses mains sur elle et les dizaines de petits éclairs qui électrisaient ses seins, ses cuisses et ses reins. L'odeur du jeune homme s'était imprimée dans son esprit à jamais. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, allongée nue dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Asha était couché à côté d'elle, il dormait. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de la pièce et elle se sentait toute courbaturée.

**Présent**

Aujourd'hui, elle quittait le temple du Lion de bon matin pour la quatrième fois. Peut-être que Asha n'attendait rien d'autre de sa part. Ou peut-être pas. Mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui résister, même si elle l'avait voulu. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, c'était entendu. Ils se procuraient un exutoire mutuel. C'était tout. Pour le moment. Laïa ne désespérait pas de faire progresser les choses. Ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué lui laissait entendre qu'elle pouvait espérer.

Elle ne voyait jamais Asha durant la journée, ou en de rares occasions. Et elle l'avait rapidement découvert, cela ne changeait rien. Deux jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans l'arène avec d'autres chevaliers d'or et d'argent. Asha l'avait ignorée royalement. C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Au début, elle s'en était sentie blessée et puis, elle s'était dit que cela ne voulait rien dire. Le fait était qu'il ne l'ignorait plus autant lorsque cela l'arrangeait, à savoir au coucher du soleil.

Laïa passa sa journée aux camps d'entraînement avec les Novices qui préparaient déjà le combat décisif qu'elles devraient disputer dans quelques jours pour obtenir ou non leur armure de bronze. La jeune femme ne les estimait pas trop mal préparée. L'une d'entre elles particulièrement semblait bien partie pour surpasser toutes les autres. C'est certainement elle qui obtiendrait l'armure.

Ce fut un jour assez calme pour le Sanctuaire où chacun s'activa à son propre entraînement et à ses propres Novices. Le calme fut seulement entrecoupé par quelques éclats de voix que Laïa savait provenir de la maison de la Balance ou bien de celle du Bélier. C'était à coup sûr Shion et Dohko qui faisaient des leurs. Leurs parents ne savaient plus très bien s'ils devaient en rire ou en pleurer à ce qu'elle en constatait. Ils étaient les deux petites étincelles de joie du Sanctuaire, tout le monde était rassuré d'entendre les fracas de leurs bêtises, cela prouvait à tout le monde que la vie était toujours là.

Ce soir-là, Asha ne se manifesta pas, contrairement aux autres jours. Laïa ne s'en préoccupa pas trop, il arrivait que le Lion d'or passe des nuits en solitaire, ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle passa donc la nuit dans son baraquement. Ce serait pour le lendemain.

Toutefois, elle ne vit rien venir cette fois non plus. Ni le jour suivant. Asha semblait l'avoir totalement oubliée. Elle n'en était pas très rassurée, malgré ses bonnes résolutions à faire comme si de rien était. Le Lion d'or le faisait peut-être exprès. Il était bien assez sadique pour cela. Elle cogita cela toute la journée durant et finalement, décida qu'elle en avait assez de se plier à ses quatre volontés de mâle dominant. Ce soir, elle irait le voir et c'est lui qui accepterait ce qu'elle voulait, point final.

Elle attendit que le soleil se couche et que tout le Sanctuaire soit plongé dans l'obscurité, ce qui obligeait tous les chevaliers à se replier chez eux. Puis elle quitta son baraquement pour se diriger vers la maison du Lion. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'Asha se soit couché tôt. Intriguée, elle accéléra l'allure et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre dans la pénombre. Puis elle chercha la chambre du Lion à tâtons dans le couloir.

Dans la pièce sombre, Asha ne dormait pas. Laïa mit un instant à comprendre, en le découvrant nu, de dos, son corps se détachant en brun sur les draps blancs, qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'ils étaient deux. Qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le coeur, comme une lame d'acier extrêmement tranchante.

Durant deux, quatre ou même six minutes, Laïa ne put faire un geste, ni former une seule pensée cohérente. Elle glissa lentement au sol, comme sous la pression d'un poids gigantesque et s'affala sur les genoux. Sur le lit, les deux corps bougeaient ensembles, avec souplesse et harmonie. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence. Elle se mit à trembler, silencieusement et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle cligna des paupières pour empêcher les gouttelettes de glisser sur ses joues.

Ne pleure pas, Laïa.

J'essaie.

Elle le savait pourtant.

Personne n'avait d'emprise sur Asha. Il n'obéissait à personne, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle le savait, qu'elle croyait l'avoir accepté. Qui était-elle, elle, pour croire suffire à un homme tel que lui ? C'était juste que... qu'elle avait cru... Les larmes parvinrent finalement à déborder de ses yeux trop pleins et couvrirent son visage. Elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Elle essayait de ne pas les regarder. Elle avait cru, elle avait vraiment cru l'espace d'un moment qu'Asha pouvait changer. Qu'il avait changé. La stupidité de son raisonnement lui apparaissait nettement maintenant. Il y avait toujours eu des tas de filles. Des âmes errantes qui traversaient les nuits du Lion d'or pour une période plus ou moins écourtée. Cela dépendait de l'humeur du fauve. Elle avait cédé en sachant tout cela. Pourquoi s'étonner à présent que tout cela lui explose au visage ? Elle n'était que Laïa. Elle ne pouvait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, remplacer Sara. Elle ne pouvait pas combler le vide dans le coeur d'Asha. Elle n'avait pas assez de forces pour cela.

Elle leva la tête malgré elle vers le lit. Les muscles jouaient sous la peau d'Asha. Elle le voyait effectuer des gestes familiers sur une autre fille, les mêmes qu'il avait fait avec elle. La lame d'acier s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans son coeur et elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de se relever et de courir. Mais ses jambes tremblaient, c'était impossible. Elle baissa le regard pour ne plus voir les corps qui s'affolaient et se concentra sur ses jambes. Elle tenta de les faire bouger. Regarder ses pieds. Les faire remuer.

Je les regarde.

La volonté lui revint peu à peu. Ses muscles lui répondirent enfin. Elle se concentra ardemment sur le bout de ses pieds, sur ses cuisses, sur ses jambes et leur ordonna de se tenir debout, de la soutenir. Peu à peu elle réussit à se hisser sur ses pieds.

Et maintenant cours, Laïa.

Je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

Le dos d'Asha se mouvait toujours dans la pénombre. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle attendait que la lame d'acier se retire un peu de son coeur pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Pour qu'elle puisse courir. L'un de ses pieds recula. Soudain, son talon claqua sur le sol de marbre. Elle se figea. Les corps dans le lit s'interrompirent. La fille poussa un cri. Laïa se mit à courir. Elle fila aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la sortie. Au loin, derrière, elle entendit la fille parler et questionner son amant. Elle entendit Asha crier son nom.

Elle dévala les escaliers et courut longtemps. Elle courut comme elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était à la limite du Sanctuaire. Devant elle il y avait un olivier qui poussait lentement près d'une petite murette faite de pierres entreposées les unes sur les autres. Elle s'assit et reprit son souffle progressivement.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans son baraquement. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de la façon dont elle était rentrée. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, rougis, elle sentait les sillons de ses larmes qui avaient séché sur son visage. Sa tête était lourde.

Elle se leva lentement, pour ne pas bousculer ses pensées déjà instables et s'aspergea copieusement le visage avec de l'eau glacée. Cela la fit frissonner et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Puis elle remit son masque pour se rassurer, parce que cela la cachait aux yeux de tous. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne les Novices, c'était déjà l'heure. L'aube était levée.

Son esprit refusa de s'ancrer à ce qu'il se passa autour d'elle durant la journée. Elle n'en garda aucun souvenir. Les Novices durent remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car elles s'entraînèrent entre elles et ne la dérangèrent pas. Elle s'en aperçut et aurait bien voulu les en remercier mais elle n'en avait plus le courage ni la force. Sa voix semblait éteinte pour toujours. Elle se sentait fragile, brisée. Elle aurait voulu se recroqueviller sur elle-même simplement.

Le soir venu, elle regagna son baraquement en silence, lentement, lourdement. Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Il fallait qu'elle dorme et qu'elle oublie. Tout. Elle voulait même oublier qui elle était. Cela lui pesait trop.

Mais elle ne dépassa pas les limites de l'arène. Quelqu'un arrivait en sens inverse, face à elle. C'était Asha. Il se rendait certainement à Rodorio. Il avait les mains dans les poches. Il était désinvolte. Il était seul au monde. Laïa se retrouva nez à nez avec le chevalier d'or. Son visage était neutre, il avait l'air à peine surpris de la croiser. Laïa, elle, avait senti sa fragilité s'estomper dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Une colère sourde l'avait remplacé. Son sang bouillonnait, ses muscles se crispèrent et elle dut s'arrêter pour contrôler ses mouvements. Asha resta immobile, à la regarder.

- Ah, tu es là, constata-t-il simplement.

Laïa enrageait. Elle sentit ses muscles trembler, des larmes de rage lui emplirent les yeux. Brusquement, elle vit rouge. Elle brandit un poing et le balança de toutes ses forces vers lui, prête à le mettre en pièces à la seule force de ses ongles s'il le fallait. Aussitôt, Asha stoppa son attaque et referma tranquillement sa main sur son poing pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son autre main était restée dans sa poche.

- Ordure, articula-t-elle.

A ces mots, Asha serra le poing et manqua lui briser quelques phalanges. Elle serra les dents.

- Calme-toi, conseilla-t-il.

- Je vais te tuer, fulmina-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ah, tout de même, approuva-t-il.

Elle se figea, interdite, les yeux ronds et du coup, sa fureur déclina quelque peu. Il sentit que la force de son poing baissait d'intensité et il en profita pour modifier sa prise. En un clin d'oeil, il lâcha son poing et enserra son poignet. Il le souleva en hauteur pour l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? lâcha-t-il. J'ai mes problèmes, tu as les tiens, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires.

Laïa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle crut avoir reçu un coup de massue. Soudain, Asha la libéra et la laissa plantée là, paralysée alors qu'il continuait calmement sa route. Bientôt, il disparut totalement dans la nuit.

La dernière phrase du jeune homme résonnait dans sa tête encore et encore. Asha avait raison. Elle savait tout ce qu'il faisait, elle connaissait ses "affaires" bien avant qu'il ne la mette dans son lit. Il ne lui avait rien promis, il ne lui avait rien dit. C'était elle qui l'avait cru. Et elle avait eu tort. Asha acceptait de partager ses nuits avec elle mais certainement pas sa vie. En tout cas, pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Ce qu'il lui avait proposé, elle l'avait pris sans réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Elle était stupide. Asha avait raison. C'était lui qui avait raison. Elle pouvait passer les nuits avec lui, passer un bon moment mais elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ses problèmes de conscience. Ce qu'il faisait en dehors de leurs nuits communes, elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper. Elle devait oublier les problèmes du Lion, passer à côté en faisant semblant de ne pas les voir et continuer sa vie avec lui.

Le lendemain soir, elle ne rentra pas tout de suite dans son baraquement. Comme la nuit tombait petit à petit, elle partit marcher lentement à travers le Sanctuaire. Cela lui prit plus d'une heure. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. Cela lui permettait de ne plus penser. Marcher, évacuer son trop plein de pensées, de questions et de sensations contradictoires. Juste marcher et se libérer.

En revenant, elle longea le Zodiaque. La plupart des temples étaient plongés dans le noir, les chevaliers d'or dormaient déjà. Elle-même n'aurait pu continuer à marcher aussi facilement dans le noir si elle n'avait pas eu ses pouvoirs de chevalier. Son esprit était plus calme, plus serein lorsqu'elle passa devant la maison du Lion. Asha était là, debout, appuyé contre l'une des hautes colonnes de marbre blanc. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient fermés. La jeune femme s'arrêta à quelques pas et resta immobile. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Son regard doré était braqué sur elle.

Laïa attendit, indécise. Asha ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de la regarder. Elle ne réfléchit pas, son esprit semblait s'être endormi, elle était sereine, calme, en paix enfin. Alors elle se décida à avancer. Lentement, elle le rejoignit et passa devant lui sans s'arrêter avant d'entrer dans son temple et de disparaître dans la pénombre. Asha la suivit quelques instants plus tard.

Elle glissa une main dans sa tignasse auburn et emprisonna ses mèches dans son poing tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec passion. Il enserra sa taille des mains pour la serrer contre lui. La bouche d'Asha était brûlante. Laïa sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos et elle se plaqua contre lui pour lui voler sa chaleur. Son coeur accéléra et le sang commença à bouillonner dans ses veines. Ils se mirent rapidement à haleter.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion fit remonter ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et agrippa les pans de sa tunique coincés sous sa ceinture pour tout arracher. Laïa n'était plus en état de l'en empêcher. Au moment où il embrassa ses lèvres, son menton et qu'il descendit dans son cou, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Elle colla plus étroitement son corps au sien et il échappa à son tour un grognement étouffé. Les mains de la jeune femme descendirent lentement dans son large dos musclé, passèrent le creux de ses reins et soudain, Asha fit un bond. Il pantelait, ses muscles tremblaient de la retenue qu'il leur infligeait.

Il céda subitement à l'impatience et la fit basculer sur le lit. Les mains de Laïa couraient toujours sur son corps, allumant des brasiers sur leur passage. Bientôt elles s'engagèrent sur son ventre, en frôlèrent les creux et les renflements et cherchèrent à tâtons le noeud de sa ceinture. Asha se demandait s'il arriverait à tenir jusque là. Il crut devenir fou.

Tout à coup, les derniers vêtements volèrent jusqu'au sol. Asha n'y tint plus, il glissa un genou entre ses cuisses et se posa sur elle. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

Laïa regarda longuement le corps étendu de son amant qui dormait profondément. Le soleil entrait déjà par la fenêtre. Elle ne l'embrassa pas pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller et après s'être habillée, elle sortit en silence pour rejoindre les camps d'entraînement.

Au réveil d'Asha, la vie reprendrait son cour normal.


	8. Chapter 5

Le défi

Dohko plongea les mains dans l'eau et regarda le halo doré commencer à briller. La surface se troubla et libéra plusieurs ondes qui s'étalèrent sur tout le lac. Un feu parut soudain s'allumer dans le liquide et les mains du jeune homme se transformèrent en véritables étoiles. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'énergie qui circulait dans tous son corps pour la guider à la seule force de sa pensée. La lumière s'intensifia encore et brusquement, l'eau se mit à bouillonner. D'immenses bulles se formèrent et partirent éclater à l'air libre. Les flots commencèrent à tourbillonner autour de ses poignets et il augmenta encore la concentration de cosmos dans les paumes de ses mains.

Il sentit la résistance de l'eau et du courant et força plus encore. Peu à peu, la rivière coula moins vite. Le courant diminua et enfin, tout s'immobilisa devant ses mains, exactement comme il le voulait. Sans relâcher sa concentration une seule seconde, il présenta ses paumes face au lit du ruisseau. Et il libéra enfin son énergie. Son aura s'enflamma. Soudain se fut comme si quelqu'un avait sectionné la rivière en deux. A l'endroit de la scissure, les mains de Dohko repoussèrent les flots. Et lentement, très lentement, le courant s'inversa. L'eau recula, recula et se mit à couler en sens inverse. Le jeune homme fit grandir le nuage de cosmos encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. La lumière devint aveuglante. Il sentit l'énergie courir dans ses doigts, il sentit les petits picotements, semblables à de minuscules éclairs.

Mais il voulut aller plus loin encore.

Son aura grandit, sa force augmenta à l'infini et il fit enfler la bulle dorée qui repoussait les flots toujours plus loin. Il fronça les sourcils et tout à coup, libéra une nouvelle vague d'énergie incroyable. L'onde de choc se répandit dans l'air et vint percuter la rivière dans un choc violent. Alors tout explosa. Pourtant cette fois, c'est le courant que le souffle expulsa à plusieurs mètres. Le lit tranquille du petit ruisseau se souleva comme un tapis et partit en arrière d'un seul coup à une vitesse incroyable. Au loin, dans la forêt, Dohko poussa un cri. La réaction en chaîne fila jusqu'au lac et rejoignit la cascade pour la frapper de plein fouet. L'eau tourbillonna dans tous les sens et l'onde de choc remonta encore en pulvérisant tout sur son passage. Et le courant de la chute s'inversa soudain. L'eau cessa de couler, s'immobilisa et partit dans l'autre sens pour faire déborder la rivière sur des mètres et des mètres.

Le cri de rage de Dohko s'éteignit au même moment que la lumière de son aura et enfin, son cosmos se dissipa. Tout redevint calme et après quelques secondes, l'écoulement du torrent reprit un cour normal. Le jeune homme laissa les flots recouvrir ses jambes à grande vitesse et reprit doucement son souffle. Ses mains fumaient légèrement de toute la puissance qu'elles avaient concentrée. Soudain, il réalisa ce que tout cela voulait dire et la joie l'envahit. Il bondit hors du ruisseau et partit en courant vers la petite maison.

- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi grand-père ! J'y suis arrivé ! hurla-t-il, fou de bonheur.

Il se précipita sur le sentier comme une flèche et déboucha devant le lac et la maison. Sans hésiter il fonça vers le jardin et sauta par dessus la barrière de bois pour atterrir au milieu des plans d'herbes. Le vieil homme l'observa d'un air perplexe et Dohko le souleva à bout de bras pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

- J'ai réussi ! Tu te rends compte grand-père ? J'ai réussi ! J'ai gagné !

Le chinois finit par saisir quelques bribes de mots dans le flot ininterrompu de paroles que libérait Dohko et sourit.

- Je suis fier de toi mon garçon, dit-il.

- Je suis le meilleur ! Je vais pouvoir apprendre ta nouvelle attaque ! Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite grand-père ! Dépêches-toi !

Le vieil homme essaya de calmer son élève complètement surexcité et l'empêcha de partir à nouveau en courant vers la cascade.

- Holà, Dohko ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se précipiter comme ça ! tempéra-t-il.

- Grand-père, je passe mon évaluation dans à peine quelques jours, s'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

- C'est bon, c'est bon. On ne fait jamais rien de bien dans la précipitation.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

L'apprenti du Bélier se dirigea vers l'arène et sentit les différents cosmos qui s'y affrontaient déjà. A cette heure de la matinée, tous les chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent devaient déjà s'y trouver pour faire quelques combats d'échauffement. Il distingua bien vite la forme ronde et haute de l'édifice ainsi que ses nombreuses arches. Les cris lui parvenaient déjà.

Il entra par l'arche principale et se retrouva devant des gradins plus ou moins remplis déjà. Effectivement, les chevaliers de bronze étaient presque tous là. Quelques chevaliers d'argent observaient également le spectacle et non loin, deux chevaliers d'or discutaient entre eux. Shion reconnut aussitôt Achille du Taureau et Ooko du Sagittaire. Pour une fois Asha n'était pas là. Au milieu de l'aire de combat, deux chevaliers échangeaient des coups à la vitesse du son. C'était Mako de la Baleine et Ewen de Pégase.

Shion escalada les gradins d'un pas rapide pour aller saluer les deux chevaliers d'or. En le voyant arriver, Ooko lui sourit.

- Notre petit mouton ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Ooko. Achille.

Achille lui fit un signe amical.

- Es-tu prêt pour l'évaluation ? demanda le Taureau. L'heure approche.

- J'essaie de ne pas y penser, répondit Shion.

Ooko soupira.

- Et oui ! Il me semble que c'était hier que notre petit mouton courait partout à quatre pattes pour conquérir le Sanctuaire.

Achille se mit à rire et Shion sourit.

- Moi je me demande quand tu cesseras de m'appeler "petit mouton" ? fit-il.

Ooko sourit à son tour.

- Mais quand tu seras devenu le nouveau Bélier !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ton père ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ? interrogea Achille d'un air compatissant. Il doit exagérer sur l'entraînement, non ?

- Bah, tu connais papa, lança Shion. Il veut mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Au moins, je serai bien préparé.

- Et tu en auras besoin mon garçon, remarqua le Sagittaire. C'est tout de même à moi que tu auras affaire !

Achille lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que c'était toi qui t'étais proposé pour lui faire passer son évaluation. Je sens que tu vas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Et tu sens bien, affirma Ooko. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de sous-estimer notre petit mouton.

Shion secoua la tête en souriant.

- Merci de me mettre la pression...

A ce moment-là des cris retentirent dans l'arène et le combat qui opposait Mako à Ewen se solda par la victoire de Pégase. La foule se perdit en applaudissements et les chevaliers regagnèrent les gradins. D'autres entrèrent sur l'aire de duel et certains s'éloignèrent. Soudain deux chevaliers s'approchèrent d'eux. Shion reconnut Rianna de la Boussole et Nariia de la Licorne.

- Shion ! appela la première.

L'apprenti Bélier resta perplexe.

- Je te propose un combat, qu'en penses-tu ? On descend ? fit Rianna.

Le jeune homme regarda les deux jeunes femmes masquées qui se tenaient devant lui et hésita.

- Eh bien...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te ménagerai, promit le chevalier de la boussole.

- Ou bien préfère-tu m'affronter moi ? lâcha Nariia.

Shion n'avait pas vraiment envie de céder à leurs caprices pour le moment. Les deux jeunes femmes ne rataient jamais une occasion de venir lui proposer un combat. Si Dohko savait ça, il lui arracherait certainement les yeux. L'apprenti Bélier n'était pas vraiment attiré par les deux jeunes femmes et aurait bien voulu qu'elles le laissent un peu tranquille.

- Hors de question, c'est à moi qu'il aura affaire en premier ! s'exclama Rianna. Tu attendras ton tour.

- Ecoutez, je... commença Shion.

A côté, Ooko sourit en voyant la scène.

- Voilà qui fera un très bon entraînement de dernière minute mon garçon, lança-t-il. Laisse la galanterie de côté pour cette fois et bats-toi comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Avant que Shion n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le chevalier d'argent de la Boussole avait bondi vers le centre de l'arène et l'attendait déjà, prête à se battre de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme soupira.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix...

Il descendit lentement jusqu'à l'aire de duel sous le regard fixe de Nariia de la Licorne. Puis il se retrouva face à son adversaire. Il serra les poings. Ce n'était pas qu'il était vraiment misogyne mais, malgré lui, il n'aimait pas trop se battre contre une femme. Elles pouvaient se montrer très fortes, il n'en doutait pas. Seulement, il avait horreur de devoir leur donner des coups. C'était plus fort que lui. Il préférait se donner à fond contre un autre homme. Une fois de plus, il soupira. Si seulement Dohko pouvait revenir maintenant...

Brusquement, le combat commença. Le chevalier de la Boussole se jeta sur lui.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

- _Les Cent Dragons de Rozan !_

Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision dans une explosion prodigieuse et les deux combattants furent expulsés à plusieurs mètres de distance. Dohko se releva presque aussitôt et observa son grand-père un peu plus loin qui faisaient toujours brûler son cosmos aussi fort.

Le combat reprit presque aussitôt et ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre à une vitesse extraordinaire. Une fois de plus, les deux cosmos s'enflammèrent et ils déchaînèrent au même moment les foudres des "Cent Dragons de Rozan".

Dohko sut qu'il avait réussi à toucher son adversaire. Quand ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, le vieux chinois vacilla et se laissa tomber sur un genou le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le combat était terminé. Dohko vint vers lui.

- Tout va bien grand-père ? s'inquiéta-t-il en lui tendant une main. Peut-être que j'y ai été un peu trop fort...

Mais le vieil homme se releva prestement et épousseta tranquillement ses vêtements, comme si de rien était.

- Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis en pleine forme ! J'encaisse encore les coups figures-toi !

Dohko sourit à ce vieillard qu'il aimait tant.

- J'oubliais que tu es indestructible grand-père, s'excusa-t-il.

Celui-ci se mit à rire.

- C'est ça, moque toi ! Je pourrais encore te donner du fil à retordre si je le voulais.

Il observa soudain son élève avec plus de sérieux mais non moins de fierté dans le regard. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos.

- Je suis très impressionné, affirma-t-il. Tu as réussi à maîtriser les bases de cette technique en seulement trois jours. C'est un véritable prodige. Même s'il reste encore pas mal de points à améliorer, c'est un miracle !

Dohko bomba le torse d'orgueil et sourit.

- Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier grand-père, fit-il. Cette attaque est formidable ! Asha ne fera pas long feu !

- Quand repars-tu ? demanda le chinois.

- Mon évaluation est dans deux jours, répondit-il. J'ai encore une journée entière pour m'entraîner. Il n'est pas question de se laisser aller !

- Alors remets-toi au travail immédiatement, conseilla son grand-père. Tu peux devenir extrêmement puissant si tu le veux Dohko.

Mais Dohko n'entendit pas cette dernière phrase. Il était repartit en courant vers la cascade, prêt à la prendre pour adversaire pour continuer son entraînement intensif. La matinée se terminait mais Dohko ne ferait pas de pause avant le coucher du soleil. En quelques secondes, son cosmos doré s'était remis à flamboyer comme un brasier ardent.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Deux jours plus tard, au petit matin, l'arène se remplissait petit à petit de tous les chevaliers et Novices présents au Sanctuaire. Le soleil commençait à se lever, nimbant tout le paysage de rayons oranges et roses. L'agitation était déjà à son comble. Les évaluations ne tarderaient plus à commencer pour les deux futurs chevaliers d'or les plus prometteurs de tous les temps. L'excitation montait en flèche.

Les chevaliers d'or prirent tous place sur les gradins, parcourus eux aussi par le frisson des combats qui se préparaient. Les Bronzes étaient déjà presque tous là et les chevaliers d'argent arrivaient par petits groupes. On attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Au moment où le Pope et la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna firent leur entrée, tous les chevaliers présents s'inclinèrent très bas pour les accueillir. Ils prirent place sur la tribune d'honneur au milieu des grondements grandissants des conversations. Les combattants allaient bientôt entrer en scène.

Dans la petite pièce qu'on lui avait attribué pour se préparer, Shion faisait les cent pas. La tension montait de plus en plus en lui et le bruit assourdissant de la foule dans les gradins non loin n'était pas pour arranger son état. Dans quelques minutes il serait dans l'arène face à Ooko, devant tout le Sanctuaire, devant le Pope, devant son père et devant Athéna pour le plus important combat de toute sa vie. Son ventre était tellement serré qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait le plus pour le moment.

Les évaluations allaient commencer, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Mais alors, pourquoi Dohko n'était-il toujours pas là ?

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

L'aube se levait sur les verts paysages de Chine et Dohko se préparait à partir pour le Sanctuaire. Le vieux chinois le regardait d'un air fier et attendri.

- Il faut que j'y aille grand-père, je vais être en retard, dit-il.

Le vieillard hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras haut la main mon garçon. Tu es devenu très puissant et tu as appris plus de choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible en seulement quelques semaines, déclara-t-il. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te donner ces modestes leçons.

Dohko sourit et serra son grand-père dans ses bras.

- Tu es le plus grand maître de tous les temps grand-père.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à Roan et Asha de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Juste après avoir mis une dérouillée à mon parrain. C'est promis, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Le chinois sourit et lui fit signe de partir.

- Allez, sinon tu arriveras trop tard.

Dohko acquiesça et s'apprêta à boucler son sac sur son dos avant de se lancer dans une course à la vitesse de la lumière pour regagner la Grèce. Il fit un signe d'adieux à son vieux maître et commença à augmenter son cosmos.

Pourtant à l'instant où il allait partir, quelque chose l'arrêta et il se retourna d'un bloc vers la forêt d'où des bruits étranges lui étaient parvenus. Le vieux chinois s'était figé lui aussi. Soudain, une petite silhouette déboucha en trombe des bois. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne voyait plus où elle se précipitait. Brusquement, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Passé un moment interdit, Dohko se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se redresser.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais l'enfant s'était évanouie. Son grand-père le rejoignit aussitôt.

- Mai Lin ! s'exclama celui-ci.

- Tu connais cette petite fille ? demanda Dohko.

Le jeune homme souleva la fillette inconsciente dans ses bras et l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était dans un état critique. Visiblement, elle courait depuis des heures et avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Sa robe était déchirée par endroits et les écorchures couvraient sa peau.

- Elle habite au village, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ici, répondit le vieil homme.

Il s'activa aussitôt à préparer ses remèdes et saisit quelques feuilles de plantes au passage pour les jeter dans de l'eau bouillante. Dohko avait allongé la fillette sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil ? lança le jeune homme.

Il observa le visage sali et les cheveux noirs emmêlés de la petite chinoise. Pourquoi était-elle venue jusque là ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, fit le vieillard. Vérifie si elle a de la fièvre, veux-tu ?

Dohko glissa une main sur le front de la petite fille.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-il enfin. A mon avis, elle est simplement exténuée d'avoir autant couru. Je me demande ce qui lui a fait si peur.

Soudain, comme pour répondre à sa question, la fillette remua et émit une plainte étouffée. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils et ses paupières tressautèrent. Dohko plongea le linge qu'il venait d'attraper dans un bac d'eau glacée et le lui appliqua sur le visage. Mai Lin finit par ouvrir les yeux. Brusquement, elle poussa un cri de terreur.

- N'aie pas peur, tu n'as rien à craindre, assura Dohko. Tu es en sécurité.

- Il... Il va arriver... Il faut partir... bégaya-t-elle dans un affolement complet. Sinon il va nous trouver ! Je vous en supplie, il faut partir !

Le vieux chinois s'approcha d'eux et tenta d'apaiser la petite fille.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, dit-il. De qui parles-tu ? Qui va arriver ?

- Le guerrier, s'exclama-t-elle. Il était au village... Il va tuer tout le monde si on ne lui dit pas... Il voulait me frapper et je me suis enfuie pour vous prévenir... Il veut vous voir...

- Me voir moi ? fit le chinois. Pourquoi cet homme voudrait-il me voir ?

- Il a dit qu'il voulait voir le chevalier du Dragon, celui qui vit ici dans la campagne de Chine, expliqua Mai Lin. Il a essayé de faire avouer aux gens du village où était votre maison mais nous ne voulions pas le lui dire... Alors il est devenu fou tout à coup et... S'il vous plait, il faut vite partir sinon il va nous tuer ! Il est très fort, les hommes du village n'ont rien pu faire contre lui...

Le vieil homme échangea un regard avec Dohko et celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois que c'est un chevalier grand-père ? demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci prit un air grave et songeur.

- Le Sanctuaire et tous les chevaliers qui s'y trouvent savent parfaitement où se trouve la retraite des Cinq Pics, objecta-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un chevalier s'amuserait à terrifier et massacrer le village.

Dohko se leva tout à coup.

- Dans ce cas, c'est que ce ne doit pas être un chevalier du Sanctuaire, lâcha-t-il.

Il serra les poings et se dirigea vers la sortie, l'air rageur.

- Dohko, que... commença le vieux chinois.

- Occupe-toi d'elle grand-père, coupa le jeune homme. Je vais au village. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le vieil homme n'eut ni le temps, ni la possibilité de répliquer car Mai Lin céda soudain à sa peur et éclata en sanglots alors que son élève disparaissait au-dehors. Il décida finalement de rester où il était et essaya de consoler la fillette qui tremblait toujours de la frayeur que lui avait faite ce mystérieux inconnu si puissant.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Dohko fut au village en quelques secondes grâce à sa vitesse prodigieuse. Là, il se figea un instant et constata les ravages de ce prétendu chevalier que personne ne connaissait et dont Mai Lin n'avait pas su lui donner le nom.

Plusieurs petites maisons étaient détruites et des débris de bois ou de métal gisaient un peu partout sur le sol. Plus loin, quelques hommes étaient encore étendus au sol, l'air sonné. Des femmes criaient et couraient, ne sachant pas s'il fallait s'arrêter et aider les blesser ou bien fuir pour sauver leur vie et leurs enfants. La panique semblait s'être emparée de tous les paysans. Dohko ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança dans le village à la recherche du responsable.

Il ne tarda pas à le trouver. L'homme tentait toujours d'obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où pouvait bien vivre le légendaire chevalier du Dragon de Chine. Dohko ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait même jamais vu de toute sa vie. Ni en Chine, ni en Grèce. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? L'inconnu n'avait pas d'armure, il était impossible d'obtenir des renseignements de ce côté-là. Pourtant, il dégageait une force inouïe. Cet homme était forcément un chevalier, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Brusquement, l'homme saisit un villageois par le col et le souleva dans les airs pour le mettre à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Vas-tu parler à la fin ? s'écria le chevalier.

Mais le paysan était paralysé par la peur et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte. Soudain, le chevalier le laissa tomber au sol et brandit un poing menaçant dans sa direction. Au moment où il allait frapper, Dohko bondit.

Le poing du mystérieux chevalier s'écrasa violemment dans la main du jeune homme et ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux. L'espace d'une seconde, Dohko put observer en détails les traits de son visage. L'homme avait des cheveux rouges, presque roses en fait, qui pointaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête. Une longue mèche masquait son oeil droit. L'inconnu parut exploser de fureur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un osait lui résister.

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin misérable ! cria-t-il. Je suis venu chercher le chevalier du Dragon qui vit dans cette contrée !

Dohko resserra sa prise sur le poing de l'homme jusqu'à lui broyer les os.

- Tu l'as trouvé, gronda-t-il.

oooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooo

Shion entendit les tambours retentir et il comprit que son combat contre Ooko du Sagittaire allait commencer. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'arène, de plus en plus inquiet. A la dernière seconde, il jeta un regard vers l'horizon. Dohko ne revenait toujours pas. Son combat se déroulerait juste après le sien. Mais que diable faisait-il ?

oooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

**Littlemams :** Whow ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vraiment très très gentil ! Vraiment, ça me flatte que tu aies fait une exception pour m'envoyer tes commentaires, c'est génial ! D'ailleurs, c'est assez rare que les lecteurs (même s'ils sont fans de Saint Seiya) prennent la peine de lire plusieurs fanfics qui se suivent (ça peut paraître long). J'avais un peu peur quand j'ai fait le résumé de la fic "La Clef d'Argent" parce que en mettant "il serait préférable de lire d'abord le premier volet", je me suis dit, là c'est bon, personne ne lira jamais cette fic ! C'est vrai quoi lol, ça fait quand même pas mal de chapitres. C'est pour ça que je te remercie vraiment pour cette review, j'apprécie énormément.

Merci également pour tes appréciations sur ma façon d'écrire, c'est la préoccupation principale des fanfickeurs en général et c'est assez difficile de rendre un texte prenant. J'ai essayé de rendre mes personnages simpathiques et amusants pour qu'on les aime autant que Seiya et les autres mais bon, c'est pas toujours évident. Donc, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas du tout ridicule, bien au contraire (je suis comme toi, je pleure pour un oui ou pour un non !). Je suis contente que mes petits persos plaisent (j'ai mis tout mon coeur à les inventer, c'est comme mes bébés lol). Après, les combats, je dois t'avouer que c'est pas trop mon truc, en effet lol ! Cela dit, il faut bien en passer par là de temps en temps... J'essaie de rendre ça plus léger.

Encore merci pour cette review magistrale, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer !


	9. Chapter 6

Albérich XIIIème du nom

Shion pénétra dans l'arène sous les acclamations de tout le Sanctuaire. Partout sur les gradins les chevaliers et les Novices l'applaudissaient, l'encourageaient en criant ou en sifflant de toutes leurs forces. Cela lui donna des frissons de plaisir.

Son adversaire l'attendait au milieu de l'aire de duel. Le Sagittaire n'avait pas passé son armure mais il était tout de même d'une allure impressionnante. Ses longs cheveux azurs cascadaient dans son dos, son visage était fermé, sans la moindre trace d'espièglerie comme chaque fois qu'il combattait. Ses yeux de deux couleurs différentes étaient rivés sur le jeune apprenti. Ooko ne bougea pas tout le temps que mit Shion à rejoindre le centre du terrain. Alors ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la tribune d'honneur et mirent un genou à terre pour saluer Athéna et le Grand Pope. La jeune fille se leva, le sceptre de Niké scintillant dans sa main droite. Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Chevaliers ! lança-t-elle de sa voix pourtant délicate. Aujourd'hui, deux de nos plus prometteurs apprentis vont combattre pour obtenir leur armure d'or. Shion et Dohko sont arrivés au terme de leur entraînement. Je suis fière d'assister à leurs exploits aujourd'hui et leur souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux.

A nouveau, les applaudissements enflèrent dans l'arène comme un grondement de tonnerre jusqu'à en faire trembler les arches. Athéna leva une main pour faire le silence.

- A présent, les évaluations peuvent commencer, dit-elle. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Lorsqu'elle se rassit, c'est le Pope qui prit la parole. Il se leva de son grand siège et son masque pivota pour embrasser toute la foule des yeux. Puis il regarda vers l'apprenti chevalier agenouillé devant lui. Shion avait toujours la tête basse.

- Shion, fils de Kan du Bélier, tu seras le premier à combattre. Ooko chevalier d'or du Sagittaire s'est proposé pour être ton adversaire. Battez-vous dans l'honneur et pour la gloire de notre déesse Athéna. Bonne chance.

Il se rassit, enveloppé de grâce et de prestance. Alors les deux combattants se redressèrent et se saluèrent amicalement avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas.

Shion entendait son coeur battre à se rompre et craignait qu'il ne le trahisse. Il marcha jusqu'à sa place, n'entendant même plus le vacarme que faisait la foule autour de lui. En levant la tête il aperçut son père sur les gradins qui l'observait fixement. Sa mère aussi n'était pas loin, tout le monde était là. L'angoisse lui vrilla le ventre.

Ooko était prêt. Shion lui fit enfin face. En quelques secondes ils furent en position de combat. Et le duel put commencer.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

- Qui es-tu ?

Dohko avait réussi à contrôler le tremblement de colère dans sa voix pour s'adresser à l'homme qui le toisait d'un air moqueur.

- Mon nom est Albérich de Mégrez, XIIIème du nom, déclara-t-il enfin. Je viens du lointain royaume d'Asgard, la terrible terre du nord où règne mon dieu Odin.

Le jeune homme avait entraîné cet homme mystérieux loin du village pour épargner ces pauvres paysans. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux face à la cascade de Rozan, perdus au milieu de la forêt de bambous, dans la campagne sauvage de Chine. Dohko observait le dénommé Albérich. Le guerrier d'Asgard dégageait une aura glaciale incroyable. Quel était donc ce royaume dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ?

- Je suis Dohko, chevalier de bronze du Dragon. Tu es ici chez moi. Que veux-tu Albérich ?

Celui-ci parut l'observer sous un jour nouveau suite à cette information.

- Tu prétends être le légendaire chevalier de Chine ? Le Dragon qui se cache dans ce pays ? lança-t-il. Sache que j'ai fait beaucoup de chemin pour venir le rencontrer et me mesurer à lui. C'est au chevalier d'Athéna que je veux avoir affaire.

Dohko sourit d'un air narquois.

- Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, dit-il. Le Dragon que tu cherches est devant toi et je vais te le prouver.

Soudain, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et fit flamboyer son aura qui reprit pour l'occasion sa belle couleur vert émeraude. Le nuage vaporeux l'entoura comme une bulle et s'éleva vers le ciel en longues flammes dansantes. Un tremblement ébranla aussitôt le sol et la cascade se mit à gronder. Lentement l'eau du lac se mit à tourbillonner et finit par creuser un profond puits. Alors, quelque chose s'éleva hors du siphon et monta vers le ciel, auréolé d'une lumière d'émeraude éblouissante. La box en bronze resta suspendue dans les airs quelques instants puis se dirigea vers la rive avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol, aux pieds de son maître. Et enfin, la lumière disparut. Dohko ouvrit les yeux. Albérich était toujours immobile, comme pétrifié de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Voici l'armure de bronze du Dragon, lança Dohko. Elle est à moi.

A ces mots, Albérich sortit de sa rêverie et le toisa à nouveau, mais différemment cette fois.

- L'armure du Dragon... médita-t-il. Ainsi c'est toi le chevalier que je recherche. Je m'attendais à trouver quelqu'un de plus... expérimenté. Comment diable un gamin comme toi a-t-il pu obtenir une armure ?

Dohko préféra carrément ignorer cette dernière remarque et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu voulais me voir et tu m'as trouvé, dit-il froidement. Que me veux-tu ?

Un sourire s'afficha tout à coup sur le visage du chevalier d'Asgard et il se mit en position d'attaque.

- Mais je suis venu pour t'affronter, naturellement ! s'exclama-t-il. On raconte que dans chaque pays habite un grand chevalier de la déesse Athéna. La grande Chine est connue pour avoir le Dragon comme protecteur. Je viens vérifier la véracité de ces propos. Personne, pas même les chevaliers d'Athéna, ne peuvent rivaliser avec les guerriers divins d'Asgard !

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser ce que tu veux, fit simplement Dohko avec désinvolture.

Le regard d'Albérich se fit soudain menaçant et son cosmos s'alluma d'un seul coup pour enfler de plus en plus. L'aura rose qui flottait autour de lui était d'une puissante prodigieuse. Dohko se mit en garde.

- Je te ferai payer ton blasphème envers mon dieu Odin et son grand royaume d'Asgard ! fulmina le chevalier du Nord. En garde Dragon, tu vas affronter la fureur d'un guerrier divin ! Prépare-toi, je n'aurai aucune pitié !

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooo

Le chevalier d'or s'était mis en position pour combattre et son aura dorée l'entourait déjà de sa formidable énergie. Le Sagittaire était impressionnant, même sans armure et Shion dut se forcer à plus de lucidité. Puis il se mit également en garde et fit appel à son cosmos, tout aussi puissant. Les deux nuages dorés flamboyèrent vers le ciel comme des brasiers.

- Es-tu prêt Shion ? s'exclama Ooko solennellement. Je tiens à te prévenir que je me battrai de toutes mes forces. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de négliger ta force.

Shion fixa son regard sur lui tandis que le souffle de son cosmos faisait voleter ses cheveux bruns dans son dos.

- Parfait ! répondit-il. C'est un honneur de pouvoir envoyer au tapis l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants ! Tu as tout mon respect Sagittaire !

Ooko esquissa un léger sourire.

- Prends garde, fit-il. Tu n'es encore qu'un petit mouton...

Cette fois, Shion fit exploser toute sa puissance et l'onde de choc se répandit dans toute l'arène. Alors il s'élança vers son adversaire à toute vitesse.

- Plus pour longtemps !

ooooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooooo

Les deux chevaliers fondirent l'un sur l'autre exactement au même moment et l'aura dorée entra subitement en collision avec le nuage rose du guerrier du Nord. Les puissances se déchaînèrent et le choc fit trembler la terre de Chine. Les coups partirent à la vitesse de la lumière de chaque côté et on entendit plus dans l'air que le son des impacts à chaque fois que les poings se percutaient.

Dohko fit monter sa vitesse d'une traite et bondit en avant pour frapper. Son adversaire était au moins aussi rapide que lui pour le moment et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire l'erreur de le sous-estimer. Le coup de l'apprenti chevalier de la Balance fendit l'air comme une lame, juste avant d'être bloqué par Albérich. Celui-ci repartit aussitôt à l'assaut et Dohko eut tout juste le temps de voir les nombreux traits de lumière qui filaient devant ses yeux. Il bondit dans les airs et retomba impeccablement sur ses pieds plusieurs mètres plus loin. Soudain, Albérich se jeta sur lui. Les attaques fusèrent en tous sens.

- _La Colère du Dragon !_

L'immense dragon de cosmos émeraude fila comme une étoile pour s'abattre sur son ennemi et le guerrier d'Odin dut l'affronter tant bien que mal. Dohko brisa la défense de son adversaire d'un seul passage et son poing partit s'enfoncer dans l'abdomen d'Albérich. Celui-ci fut instantanément projeté à plusieurs mètres de distance et il s'écrasa brusquement au milieu d'un bosquet de bambous. Dohko se laisser porter par l'élan sur une courte distance puis s'immobilisa enfin. Albérich de Mégrez se remettait déjà sur ses pieds bien qu'un peu sonné. A la grande surprise du chevalier du Dragon, il souriait d'un air satisfait.

- Eh bien, Dragon, lança-t-il de sa voix légèrement nasillarde. J'avoue que tu es plus fort que tu n'en as l'air. Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir réussi à frapper le grand Albérich de Mégrez, le XIIIème du nom.

Dohko se demandait s'il allait pouvoir supporter son petit air supérieur encore longtemps. Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- Finissons-en Albérich XIIIème du nom, déclara-t-il. Je suis pressé, j'ai un combat qui m'attend. Abandonne maintenant et tu repartiras chez toi en paix avec tous les honneurs dûs aux grands guerriers.

A ces mots, le guerrier d'Asgard éclata de rire. Dohko resta interdit.

- Allons, tu ne crois pas sérieusement ce que tu dis chevalier ? s'exclama Albérich. Les chevaliers de la prestigieuse lignée de Mégrez n'abandonnent jamais. Pas plus qu'ils ne perdent leurs combats ! Mais tu as raison sur un point Dragon, il est temps d'en finir. Je vais remporter ce combat !

Une fois de plus, Dohko vit l'aura rose d'Albérich flamboyer de façon terrifiante. Mais qui pouvait bien être cet homme au service d'Odin ? Quelle était cette terre lointaine et terrible d'où il venait ? Il ne put s'interroger plus longtemps. Brusquement, Albérich croisa ses bras devant lui.

- Ta fin approche chevalier de Chine ! cria-t-il. Affronte le _Cercueil d'Améthyste !_

Soudain des milliers de morceaux de cristaux violets se mirent à tourbillonner dans les airs et Dohko réalisa qu'il fallait réagir tout de suite sinon il serait trop tard. Les cristaux filèrent vers lui comme une pluie à la beauté mortelle. La panique emplit alors son esprit et il libéra son cosmos presque instinctivement. Le chevalier du Dragon chercha désespérément le moyen de parer cette attaque. Sans réfléchir, il brandit ses mains en avant et aussitôt, ses paumes s'illuminèrent de cosmos doré brûlant. Les éclairs coururent sur ses doigts et au moment où la pluie de cristaux violets s'abattait sur lui, il projeta son énergie face à lui comme il l'avait fait pour inverser le cour du torrent des jours plus tôt. Le nuage d'or percuta violemment la cascade de cristaux et il y eut une explosion. Dohko se sentit partir en arrière et ne put esquisser le moindre geste pour se retenir. Il chuta au sol et laboura la terre sur quelques mètres. Puis la lumière disparut.

Dohko se redressa lentement. En face de lui, Albérich se tenait toujours droit et fier, paré de son air suffisant. Quelle attaque extraordinaire ! songea le jeune homme. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille technique avant. Elle était vraiment redoutable. S'il n'avait pas repoussé cette pluie de cristaux avec son cosmos au dernier moment... Il chercha à se relever mais tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'épaule. Dohko retint un gémissement et jeta un regard à son membre endolori.

- Que... mais... c'est impossible ! balbutia-t-il.

Albérich avait réussi à le toucher ! Sa pluie de cristaux l'avait atteint sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comment était-ce possible ? Toute son épaule était recouverte par ce qui semblait être une carapace de cristal violet. La douleur le lancinait doucement, sans arrêt et déjà, il avait du mal à remuer son bras. Mais il remarqua soudain que ce n'était pas tout. Une très fine couche de cristal s'était également déposée sur ses mains. La poussière violette scintillait de mille feux sur ses doigts. Il essaya de faire plier ses phalanges et la délicate améthyste se craquela. Pourtant, la douleur commençait déjà à engourdir ses paumes.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ? souffla Dohko, sincèrement impressionné.

Albérich échappa un sourire à la fois moqueur et victorieux.

- Le "Cercueil d'Améthyste" est une technique ancestrale que ma famille se transmet de génération en génération, expliqua-t-il. Personne ne résiste à cet arcane, toi pas plus qu'un autre et bientôt, le cristal aura absorbé suffisamment de tes forces pour te laisser à la merci de mes coups. J'ai déjà gagné chevalier. Tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi.

Dohko serra les dents à s'en faire craquer les mâchoires.

- C'est ce que tu crois Albérich ! lâcha-t-il. Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, le combat est loin d'être fini !

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

- _Le Galop du Centaure !_

Shion fit brûler son cosmos de toutes ses forces et balança son attaque à son tour.

- _Starligth Extinction !_

Les deux chevaliers s'affrontèrent soudain comme deux titans au milieu d'une guerre céleste. Les traits de lumière jaillirent dans tous les sens et ils poussèrent leur vitesse à la limite de ce que la raison pouvait concevoir.

Shion connaissait Ooko et sa façon de se battre. Il savait que le Sagittaire était un adversaire terrible, presque intouchable et d'une rapidité à peine croyable. Plus d'une fois l'apprenti Bélier l'avait vu livrer des combats durant des heures sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue ou de faiblesse. Sans compter qu'il possédait une arme extrêmement dangereuse : l'arc d'or. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait venir à bout de son adversaire avant qu'il ne lance sa flèche de justice. Autrement, ses chances de réussite seraient sensiblement réduites. Et il était inconcevable pour lui d'accuser une défaite.

Les gradins étaient plongés dans une véritable folie. Les chevaliers encourageaient les combattants de toute leur voix et les cris retentissaient dans l'arène comme des explosions incessantes. Seul le son des impacts parvenait encore à couvrir le grondement des spectateurs surexcités. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Quelque par sur les gradins, plongé dans une véritable mer humaine, Kan du Bélier suivait chacun des gestes de son fils avec une précision millimétrique. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas relâché son attention une seule seconde. Shion était le plus doué de tous les Novices qu'il avait jamais vus, exception faite peut-être de Dohko qui était un miracle ambulant. L'apprenti Bélier était d'une puissance tout bonnement ahurissante. Depuis de nombreuses minutes il affrontait Ooko du Sagittaire avec une détente incroyable et il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que ce seul fait était un prodige. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir tenu tête au Sagittaire aussi longtemps. Kan était gonflé d'orgueil paternel. Son fils était parvenu à un niveau exceptionnel, même pour un chevalier d'or. En fait, Shion était peut-être même devenu plus fort que lui, pourtant chevalier d'or du Bélier en titre. C'était une raison de plus pour son départ à la retraite. Il voulait laisser sa place à son fils qui la méritait plus que lui à présent. Il estimait qu'à son âge, il n'avait plus rien à faire au Sanctuaire.

Shion évita de justesse le jet de cosmos qui filait très près de sa tête. Ooko était vraiment insaisissable ! Le jeune homme avait à peine réussi à le toucher depuis le début du combat. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Son père le regardait, par Athéna ! Il ralentit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir calmement. Le Sagittaire se tenait face à lui.

- Tu jette déjà l'éponge petit mouton ? demanda-t-il.

Shion déglutit et reprit aussitôt sa position d'attaque.

- T'as qu'à croire, marmonna-t-il.

Ooko était rapide, cela il le savait. Alors, il devait trouver un moyen de le toucher malgré ça. Son attaque "Le Galop du Centaure" était assez complexe et Shion n'avait pas eu le temps de la décomposer correctement pour le moment. Il lui faudrait une deuxième opportunité. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'encaisser un autre coup comme celui-là, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien que le seul moment où il aurait l'occasion d'infliger des dégâts suffisamment sérieux au Sagittaire était pendant que celui-ci l'attaquait. Là, son incroyable rapidité n'était pas aussi efficace pour éviter et parer les coups.

Shion prit une profonde inspiration et décida de repartir à l'attaque immédiatement.

oooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooo

Dohko sentait qu'il devait en finir le plus vite possible. D'abord parce qu'il était attendu en Grèce pour son évaluation et ensuite parce que ce foutu cristal violet lui pompait toutes ses forces au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. D'ailleurs, il ne supportait carrément plus cet Albérich et son sourire abject. Non, vraiment, il fallait lui régler son compte sans tarder. Et cela en prenant bien garde à cette attaque qui pourrait lui être fatale.

Le Dragon s'élança à nouveau droit sur son adversaire et fit brûler son cosmos de rage et de vitesse. Son coup partit comme un rayon de lumière.

- _La Colère du Dragon !_ hurla-t-il.

Le guerrier d'Odin réagit aussitôt et le jeune homme vit bientôt son coup arrêté. Albérich lui renvoya son coup sans ménagement et Dohko fut expulsé en arrière sans grande douceur avant de s'étaler au sol. Il en resta bouche bée.

- Comment as-tu pu éviter mon attaque aussi facilement ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu es bien jeune chevalier du Dragon, railla Albérich XIIIème du nom. Ta technique est peut-être très efficace, très puissante mais après l'avoir reçue une fois de plein fouet, elle ne me fait plus beaucoup d'effet.

Dohko pesta à mi-voix contre lui-même. Le chevalier du Nord attaqua à son tour sans tarder.

- _Le Cercueil d'Améthyste !_

Le chevalier du Dragon esquissa un sourire et se leva d'un bond. En une demi seconde, ses mains étaient plaquées l'une contre l'autre et soudain, ses paumes rayonnèrent d'une lumière aveuglante.

- _Bouclier d'Argent !_

Les éclairs emplirent l'air autour de lui et bientôt, la bulle bleutée l'entoura de son aura protectrice. La pluie de cristaux d'Albérich rencontra brusquement la résistance du bouclier et le choc fit vibrer le sol. Dohko fronça les sourcils, laissa son bouclier absorber l'attaque de son adversaire et tout à coup, renvoya toute l'énergie emmagasinée à l'envoyeur. Albérich reçut l'explosion de pleine face et son cri trancha l'air lorsque sa propre pluie le faucha.

Quand il se releva, il jeta un regard rageur et incrédule à Dohko.

- Comment... Tu as renvoyé mon attaque !

- Tu es bien vieux chevalier d'Odin, nargua Dohko. L'âge te ferait-il oublier qu'une même attaque ne marche pas plus d'une fois sur un chevalier d'Athéna ? Me crois-tu assez fou pour affronter ta pluie d'améthyste de front ? Maintenant, ton attaque est inefficace contre moi, j'ai la parade.

Albérich semblait estomaqué.

- Comment as-tu fait sans ton armure ? Le célèbre bouclier du Dragon n'était pas là pour te protéger pourtant ! s'écria-t-il.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la box de son armure bien-aimée.

- Non, c'est vrai, admit-il. Mais tu oublies une chose Albérich. Une armure combat en même temps que son chevalier. Sa puissance alliée à la mienne donne le chevalier du Dragon. Le bouclier de cette armure est réputé indestructible, c'est vrai. Toutefois, c'est mon cosmos et l'arcane de mon bouclier d'argent qui le rendent si résistant. Même sans armure, je peux te donner la plus belle leçon de ta vie.

Peut-être la pression du combat et les coups qu'il avait déjà reçus eurent-ils raison du guerrier du Nord. Soudain, il se laissa aller à éclater d'un rire hystérique qui laissa Dohko perplexe. Albérich devenait-il fou ?

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il te prend au juste Albérich XIIIème du nom ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- Comment peux-tu croire que tu vas gagner ce combat ? Tu es fou ! Jamais un Albérich de Mégrez n'a perdu un seul combat ! Ce que je te réserve est si terrible que tu ne t'en relèveras pas chevalier !

Dohko prépara sa défense.

- Ma dernière attaque est aussi la plus terrible Dragon ! reprit Albérich. Tu vas goûter au vrai pouvoir des guerriers divins d'Asgard !

L'aura rose s'éleva vers le ciel.

- Que les _Esprits de la Nature_ se déchaînent sur toi !

oooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

La terrible attaque du Sagittaire fonçait sur lui à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ooko fondit sur lui. Shion puisa dans son cosmos doré la puissance nécessaire.

- _Cristal Wall !_

Les énergies se percutèrent, se mêlèrent, tourbillonnèrent et finirent par exploser comme un violent orage. Les éclairs emplirent l'arène, provoquant des cris parmi les spectateurs éblouis. Mais Shion ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, c'était une trop belle opportunité. Sa vitesse augmenter pour se porter au même niveau que celle de son adversaire et il brûla le plus de cosmos possible.

- _Stardust Révolution !_ cria-t-il.

Tout alla trop vite, même pour Ooko. Au moment où celui-ci se rendit compte du leurre que Shion lui avait tendu, il était déjà trop tard. Le Sagittaire réagit une seconde trop tard et toute sa vitesse ne put lui éviter le terrible coup que l'apprenti Bélier lui infligea. Soudain, Ooko fut expulsé en arrière et il partit s'écraser dans le sable, sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements. Shion s'immobilisa et reprit son souffle.

Kan s'autorisa un sourire et hocha la tête. Son fils ne cesserait décidément jamais de le surprendre. Il avait trouvé un point faible dans la formidable carapace du Sagittaire en seulement quelques minutes ! Le futur Bélier était en passe de gagner son premier véritable combat.

Ooko se releva péniblement et se campa à nouveau sur ses jambes pour faire face à Shion.

- Bravo, c'était très bien joué, lança-t-il de bon coeur.

Shion sourit.

- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas fini !

Ooko le vit foncer sur lui.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Dohko vit brusquement la forêt autour de lui se mettre à bouger. Quand les tiges de bambous se mirent à onduler, il pensa avoir des hallucinations. Que se passait-il ? Même la cascade semblait s'être mise à rugir de fureur ! Tout à coup, les lianes se tendirent comme des fouets. Il comprit trop vite qu'il était devenu la cible de toute la nature environnante.

Dohko échappa un cri de douleur lorsque les branches qui l'emprisonnaient se resserrèrent au point de lui briser les os. Albérich paraissait extrêmement satisfait.

- Les membres de ma famille commandent également à la nature. Cette fois aucun bouclier ne te sauvera Dragon. C'est ton propre pays et ta chère forêt qui auront raison de toi !

Le jeune homme sentit la douleur lui percer le corps de part en part et soudain, il n'y tint plus. Il se débattit comme un fou pour essayer de se libérer de ce maléfice incroyable et les lianes serrèrent encore leur étreinte autour de lui. Il hurla de plus belle.

- Tu as perdu, lâcha Albérich.

Dohko crut devenir fou de douleur. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : que cela s'arrête. Tous ses efforts n'avaient servis qu'à amplifier la douleur et ses forces le quittaient petit à petit. Des points de couleur se mirent soudain à danser devant ses yeux et à la seconde où il allait s'évanouir, Albérich le libéra enfin. Les branchages et les lianes se dénouèrent lentement et Dohko tomba lourdement au sol, les os et les muscles en bouillie.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et il leva la tête pour voir la flaque de sang qui s'était formée sous lui. Il fallait qu'il se relève, coûte que coûte. Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

- Oh, fit le guerrier d'Odin d'un ton presque badin. Tu as donc encore la force de tenir debout ? C'est impressionnant. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à cet affrontement. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ta légende, Dragon.

Dohko eut tout juste le temps de voir l'aura de son adversaire s'allumer.

- _Les Esprits de la Nature !_

Une fois de plus, la forêt se mit en mouvement sous ses yeux et il lui fallut réagir. Dohko bondit en arrière tandis que les lianes cherchaient déjà à l'atteindre. Il prépara son poing et fit appel à toute son énergie.

- _La Colère du Dragon !_

Ses rayons de lumière partirent faucher les branchages qui fonçaient sur lui mais rapidement, Dohko ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Il y en avait trop, ils venaient de partout, il était impossible de tous les arrêter. Il tenta une dernière attaque en désespoir de cause et soudain, les lianes s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour l'écraser une fois de plus. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsque une partie de son bras émit un craquement sinistre. A quelques pas, Albérich riait.

- Tu ne peux pas vaincre les esprits de la nature, remarqua-t-il. Ils sont trop forts et trop nombreux pour toi !

Dohko eut un sursaut pour essayer de se libérer mais un terriblement resserrement le broya plus encore. Il gémit de douleur et réalisa un peu tard qu'il devait se débattre le moins possible s'il ne voulait pas se faire briser en deux comme une vulgaire baguette de bois. Albérich avait raison, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de combattre la forêt entière, il n'arriverait à rien. Plus il se débattait, plus il souffrait. Fou de douleur, il décida alors de rester calme et de se détendre autant que possible en attendant que son adversaire cesse sa torture sadique. Alors, contre toute attente, Dohko constata que la douleur diminuait et que les lianes relâchaient leur étreinte. Et tout à coup, il comprit.

ooooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Ooko s'écrasa brusquement au sol et plusieurs mètres plus loin, Shion retomba parfaitement sur ses pieds. L'apprenti Bélier était épuisé et il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour reprendre son souffle. Heureusement pour lui, le Sagittaire mit également un bon moment pour se relever. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils se battaient à présent et ils étaient tous les deux à bout de forces. Même le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire avait ses limites.

Shion prit la décision d'en finir. Lui-même avait pris trop de coups, il ne pourrait continuer longtemps à cette allure. Les attaques de son adversaire étaient terribles et il en avait pris plusieurs de plein fouet. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, il ne sentait plus ses mains à force de frapper et pourtant, Ooko était toujours debout. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Shion entrevit la possibilité de perdre contre le Sagittaire. Ooko était plus vieux que lui, il avait plus d'expérience, plus d'endurance que lui. Et c'est peut-être ce dernier facteur qui allait faire défaut à l'apprenti Bélier.

Lorsque Shion ressentit une fois de plus l'aura dorée de son opposant monter en flèche, il se prépara tant bien que mal à repartir l'affronter.

oooooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooooo

Dohko avait compris. Il avait enfin compris la façon dont fonctionnait cet arcane et surtout, la manière de le neutraliser.

Albérich libéra encore une fois la fureur des "Esprits de la Nature" contre lui et la forêt se remit en mouvement pour foncer sur lui et l'achever. Dohko vit les lianes qui l'enserraient. Il refoula le premier réflexe de défense qui lui ordonnait de se débattre et essaya de se détendre le plus possible. Il cessa totalement de bouger, ferma les yeux et porta toute sa concentration sur cette forêt merveilleuse qui l'entourait. Cette forêt qu'il aimait tant et qui, au fond, ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal à lui qui la connaissait si bien. Après quelques secondes, l'attaque d'Albérich s'annula complètement et la forêt redevint immobile. Dohko fut libéré instantanément. Le guerrier d'Asgard resta mortifié.

- Que... Que se passe-t-il ? bégaya-t-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? Je ne comprends pas... la forêt aurait dû te broyer !

Dohko reprit le souffle qui lui manquait et sourit vaguement à son adversaire à travers sa fatigue.

- Tu es ici chez moi Albérich de Mégrez, XIIIème du nom, lança-t-il. Cette forêt est mon royaume, je la connais par coeur car j'y suis né. Elle ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Les yeux du guerrier du Nord s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il.

- Au contraire, c'est tout à fait logique, répliqua l'apprenti chevalier de la Balance. C'est toi qui a négligé un détail très important : tu es sur mon territoire. Maintenant les jeux sont faits, tes attaques n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi, tu es condamné. Finissons-en Albérich !

oooooooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooooooo

Shion balança son coup juste avant de se laisser enfin aller à tomber au sol. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sable de l'arène et il cessa totalement de bouger dès lors. Enfin, il put essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait plus la force de produire une seule volute de cosmos, il ne pourrait plus lancer d'attaques. C'était terminé.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, Ooko s'était immobilisé. Il resta planté, mortifié et regarda vaguement le sang qui perlait de sa blessure. Le liquide écarlate s'écoula en un mince filet et se déposa sur le sable presque blanc de l'arène. La tâche grandit, grandit, petit à petit. Puis soudain, le Sagittaire s'écroula.

Aussitôt, les hurlements, les cris et les acclamations enflèrent dans l'arène pour finir en une explosion tonitruante. La folie parut soulever la foule sur les gradins et le bâtiment entier aurait pu s'écrouler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. On entendit plus rien qu'un vacarme grandissant pendant des dizaines de minutes. Le combat était terminé, les chevaliers hurlaient leur joie à en faire vibrer les pierres et au milieu de l'aire de combat, sonné, Shion regardait toute cette agitation sans comprendre qu'il en était l'objet. Il ne réalisa sa victoire que lorsqu'on vint le chercher et qu'on le souleva dans les airs pour aller le présenter au Pope. Alors une vague de bonheur à l'état pur envahit tout son corps et son esprit. Il en oublia la douleur, la fatigue, la chaleur et tout le reste. Un immense sourire illumina son visage et il crut que son coeur allait exploser de bonheur lorsqu'il aperçut son père plus loin qui pleurait de joie. C'était à peine croyable, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Tout à coup, on le déposa au sol et il sentit à peine les claques amicales, les félicitations qui l'écrasaient. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus que le Grand Pope et Athéna dans leur tribune. Kalya demanda le silence. Elle paraissait encore plus heureuse que Shion.

- Le combat est terminé ! lança-t-il en souriant. Je déclare Shion vainqueur !

On ne put retenir les applaudissements plus longtemps et ils retentirent soudain dans l'arène jusqu'à en faire rougir Shion de plaisir.

- Apprenti chevalier Shion, reprit Athéna quelques secondes plus tard. Ton évaluation est maintenant terminée. J'ai l'honneur et le privilège d'annoncer ta formidable réussite. Tu fais désormais parti des douze défenseurs du Zodiaque, tu t'en es montré digne et l'armure du Bélier a désormais un nouveau porteur ! Reçois mes sincères félicitations.

Shion n'entendait plus rien, il pleurait de joie. Il pleurait tout le bonheur qui l'étreignait au milieu de la foule de chevaliers qui criaient son nom et le félicitaient.

oooooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooooo

Dohko se prépara et fondit sur Albérich à la vitesse de la lumière. Celui-ci chercha à se défendre et dans un dernier élan désespéré, libéra son "Cercueil d'Améthyste" mais le Dragon passait déjà outre. Tout se passa alors très vite et l'apprenti chevalier d'or libéra toute sa puissance dévastatrice.

- _Les Cent Dragons de Rozan !_

La tornade emporta tout sur son passage.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooo

- Mais où est Dohko !

Shion sursauta soudain et se tourna vers le Pope qui scrutait toute l'arène des yeux derrière son masque sombre.

- Il devrait déjà être en place pour débuter son combat contre Asha, reprit-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le nouveau Bélier esquissa un geste évasif et s'efforça de sourire au Pope pour le rassurer et limiter les dégâts.

- Il doit avoir un tout petit problème, objecta Shion. Je vais aller voir s'il est prêt. Peut-être qu'il est trop nerveux et qu'il n'a pas entendu le tambour. Je vais le chercher...

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en vitesse pour que personne ne lui pose de questions gênantes et regagna discrètement l'endroit qui leur avait été attribué pour leur permettre de se préparer avant le début des évaluations. Shion entra dans la pièce et constata ce qu'il craignait depuis un moment déjà : c'était désert. Brusquement, le tambour retentit dans l'arène, pour la seconde fois déjà. Tout le monde attendait, Asha était prêt, le combat allait débuter d'une seconde à l'autre. Shion sentit son ventre se vriller d'angoisse.

- Mais bon sang, Dohko, où es-tu passé ? marmonna-t-il.

oooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooo

Albérich retomba comme un poids mort sur le sol et Dohko respira à nouveau normalement. Son adversaire n'était plus en état de se battre, le duel était terminé. Et il avait gagné. Une seule utilisation de la meilleure attaque de son grand-père avait suffi pour venir à bout du guerrier d'Asgard. Cet arcane était d'une puissance ahurissante.

Dohko vit que son adversaire remuait faiblement et il avança lentement vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Albérich semblait passablement sonné.

- Tu... Tu as gagné... chevalier, souffla-t-il.

Dohko le souleva malgré son manque d'énergie et se dirigea vers la petite maison de son grand-père. Celui-ci avait dû suivre tout le combat depuis l'intérieur de la demeure car il se précipita vers eux dès qu'ils furent entrés. Le jeune homme lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres.

- Dohko ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Dohko essaya de sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr grand-père. Ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, tu devrais t'occuper un peu de lui, il m'a l'air assez mal en point.

Le vieux chinois jeta un regard sceptique vers Albérich de Mégrez, perdu quelque part dans les limbes de l'inconscient.

- Tu veux que je le soigne, c'est bien cela ? lâcha le vieil homme.

Dohko garda le silence une minute.

- J'ai gagné grand-père. Il voulait m'affronter, c'est chose faite. Albérich est un grand adversaire, il mérite mon respect, dit-il. Pour ce qui est des villageois, il réparera lui-même ses erreurs, j'en suis certain.

Ce fut au tour du chinois de marquer un temps de silence complet. Puis il s'avança et prit son fardeau à Dohko pour le transporter jusque dans une chambre où il pourrait l'allonger. Effectivement, Dohko l'avait bien arrangé. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos et des soins mais Albérich serait sur pieds très vite.

Le vieux chinois allongea l'homme du Nord et l'observa un instant avant de soupirer. Finalement, il revint vers l'entrée pour retrouver Dohko.

- Tout cela ne t'a pas fait gagner de temps mon garçon, tu ne...

Le vieil homme se figea soudain en remarquant que Dohko avait disparu. Le chinois jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans toute la maison et revint dans l'entrée. Même son sac avait disparu. Il était déjà parti.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Le coeur de Shion accéléra sensiblement lorsqu'il entendit le tambour retentir une cinquième fois et la foule commencer à perdre patience dans l'arène. Dans peu de temps, si le combat ne débutait pas, le Pope ou bien Asha viendraient voir ce qu'il en était. Dohko n'étant pas là, Shion pressentait tous les problèmes que cela engendrerait. Il avait gagné le plus de temps possible, il leur avait raconté tout et n'importe quoi pour les faire patienter, il avait fourni toutes les excuses imaginables mais à présent, c'était fichu.

Shion serra les poings de frustration. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Dohko ne se présente pas à quelque chose d'aussi important que son évaluation ? C'était inimaginable qu'il l'ait oubliée ! Que fabriquait-il par Athéna et tous les Dieux de l'Olympe ?

Tout à coup, le nouveau Bélier sentit quelque chose et se figea. Puis il sortit du bâtiment en courant et regarda vers l'horizon. Alors enfin, une silhouette apparut et il soupira de soulagement. Shion se précipita vers lui.

- Dohko ! s'exclama-t-il. Seigneur, où étais-tu passé ? Tout le monde t'attend ! Tu as eu des ennuis ?

Dohko lui sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Félicitations vieux frère ! répondit-il. Ou devrais-je dire, chevalier Shion du Bélier ?

Shion s'immobilisa.

- Mais comment sais-tu que j'ai gagné ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Dohko éclata de rire et le serra fraternellement dans ses bras. Shion se mit à rire à son tour et l'accola.

- Dépêches-toi maintenant, Asha s'impatiente ! lança-t-il. Un nouveau chevalier d'or doit être nommé aujourd'hui !

- J'y vais, dit Dohko. J'en ai pour quelques minutes et je reviens pour qu'on aille faire la fête !

Shion rit de plus belle et le regarda s'éloigner vers l'arène. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vraiment eu peur. Mais Dohko était là et il allait gagner à présent. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Le nouveau Bélier décida de rejoindre les gradins pour suivre le combat. Puis soudain, il remarqua que quelque chose coulait sur sa main. Il resta interdit lorsqu'il découvrit les traces de sang qui souillaient ses paumes. D'où pouvait bien venir tout ce sang ? Il n'avait pas été blessé aussi gravement lors de son combat contre Ooko... Et brusquement, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh mon dieu, Dohko !


	10. Chapter 7

L'évaluation

Shion courut à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'arène et passa l'arche d'entrée comme une flèche pour se retrouver à côté des gradins où hurlaient déjà les spectateurs. Perdu dans sa panique, le nouveau Bélier réalisa enfin que les deux opposants étaient déjà au milieu de l'aire de combat. Asha faisait face à Dohko, le duel commençait. C'était trop tard !

Soudain, on annonça que l'évaluation était ouverte. Les cosmos flamboyèrent dans l'arène.

Shion observa nerveusement son frère qui décrivait lentement un cercle tout en guettant Asha des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Dohko était arrivé en retard, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé et par dessus le marché, il était gravement blessé ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? L'apprenti chevalier d'or de la Balance ne laissait apparemment rien voir de son état critique. On aurait pu jurer qu'il était en pleine forme. Si seulement il ne perdait pas tout son sang ! Mais Shion ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent, le combat ne pourrait être interrompu pour quelque motif que ce soit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Dohko s'en sorte bien.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Dohko décrivit lentement un cercle sur le sable blanc de l'arène. Il ne prit pas le risque de quitter Asha des yeux une seule seconde. Les yeux de fauve dorés de celui-ci le sondaient avec intensité. Décidément, même sans son armure, son parrain avait un charisme à couper le souffle. Sa crinière auburn, ses yeux de tigre... Il était presque la réincarnation de son signe astrologique. Mais Dohko le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser impressionner si facilement. Ce n'était surtout pas le moment. Et puis, il avait une attaque contre laquelle Asha ne pourrait rien. Rassuré par cette pensée, Dohko se détendit et se concentra.

- Tu en as mis du temps à te montrer Dohko, remarqua Asha. Aurais-tu peur par hasard ?

Le jeune homme se demanda si son parrain cherchait à faire de l'humour.

- L'espoir fait vivre Asha ! railla-t-il.

Le Lion d'or sourit et se mit en position d'attaque. Brusquement, son cosmos doré monta jusqu'au ciel et le souffle de puissance balaya le sable à ses pieds. Dohko était prêt. Asha s'élança en avant.

- _Wave Impact !_

Le Lion d'or dégageait une puissance effrayante. Dohko connaissait bien cette attaque, heureusement. Il l'évita et partit aussitôt à la rencontre de son adversaire en s'efforçant de faire monter sa vitesse encore et encore. Les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent soudain à un pas l'un de l'autre. Les auras se mêlèrent et de chaque côté, les coups partirent comme des boulets de canon.

Dohko fit monter sa puissance et concentra tout son cosmos dans ses mains. Asha était un maître dans le corps à corps, mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait en finir, maintenant ! Le Lion d'or para, évita et rendit les coups avec une hargne de tous les diables. Dohko reçut un impact qui le déstabilisa et tout à coup, l'attaque de son parrain fondit sur lui. Il sentit la panique l'envahir.

En une seconde il changea de point d'appui et se retourna sur lui-même. Presque aussitôt, le coup d'Asha s'écrasa à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait encore un instant auparavant. Dohko bondit en arrière et retomba sur ses pieds. Alors, une pointe de douleur le transperça brusquement et il chuta sur un genou. Un liquide chaud et poisseux dégoulinait sur son ventre, il le sentait.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Shion serra les poings de frustration. Dohko ne pouvait pas combattre Asha de toutes ses forces avec une blessure pareille ! Il souffrait tellement que cela se voyait sur son visage. Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit par Athéna ? Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire !

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Dohko reprit doucement son souffle et ignora la douleur qui lui rongeait tout un flanc pour se relever. Asha était à nouveau prêt à lui sauter dessus, il fallait qu'il réagisse tout de suite. Brusquement, le combat reprit.

Le Lion d'or semblait monter en puissance à chaque seconde qui passait. Dohko en avait des sueurs froides. Mais il serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur et se mit soudain à courir sans réfléchir plus avant. Asha prépara son coup et le nuage doré entoura son poing au moment où il libérait son arcane dévastateur. Dohko joignit les mains pour faire flamboyer son cosmos.

- _Les ailes de feu !_

- _Bouclier d'Argent !_

Mais tout à coup, Dohko vit, pétrifié, son parrain échapper un sourire victorieux. Les flammes tourbillonnaient déjà dans sa direction.

- Grossière erreur mon cher filleul ! lança Asha. Je connaissais déjà cet arcane bien avant que tu naisses !

Il abattit sa tornade de flammes sur Dohko et brusquement, un soleil parut s'être allumé au centre de l'arène. La lumière devint aveuglante. Asha fila comme une étoile et ne s'arrêta que plusieurs mètres plus loin, après avoir tracé de longs sillons dans le sable. Pourtant, il se figea, ahuri, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. En une seconde, Dohko cessa de concentrer tout son cosmos dans ses mains et fondit sur lui. Le Lion d'or aperçut le sourire de son filleul.

- C'est toi qui as fait une erreur Asha ! s'exclama Dohko. Je savais que mon bouclier ne marcherait pas contre toi mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, cet arcane n'est pas mon seul moyen de défense. Cela m'étonnerait que tu connaisses celui-ci, je viens de l'apprendre !

Dohko se transforma d'un seul coup en une boule de cosmos incandescente qui filait sur Asha. Le jeune homme sentit l'énergie courir dans ses mains et des éclairs emplirent l'air autour de lui. Puis il laissa l'explosion se produire.

- _Les Cent Dragons de Rozan !_

Le feu doré monta vers le ciel et dessina brusquement des dizaines de dragons lumineux qui tourbillonnèrent dans une tornade monstrueuse. L'attaque partit à la vitesse de la lumière. Soudain, Asha fut fauché par la tornade de dragons et son cri trancha l'air lorsqu'il s'écrasa violemment au sol.

Dohko s'arrêta et aussitôt, la douleur le plia en deux. Il vit les gouttes de sang s'écouler jusqu'au sol et posa une main sur son flanc pour tenter de stopper le flux. Il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. La transpiration perlait sur son front comme les étoiles sur un ciel nocturne. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et inspira profondément. Asha se relevait déjà.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Le nouveau Bélier vit Dohko se recroqueviller sur lui-même lorsque la douleur de sa blessure devint trop intense. Shion savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps à cette allure...

- Encore un effort vieux frère, pria-t-il à mi-voix.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Asha retint un gémissement en se remettant sur ses jambes douloureuses. Pourtant, il céda à la tentation de sourire à son filleul.

- Excellent... Vraiment très impressionnant...

Dohko lui rendit un sourire qu'il connaissait bien.

- Fais attention Asha... Tu commences à me faire des compliments... Tu es sur la mauvaise pente !

Le Lion d'or éclata de rire, ce qui le fit grimacer en raison de ses côtes endolories.

- Tu n'as pas encore gagné, remarqua-t-il.

- Par contre, toi, tu as bientôt perdu, répliqua Dohko.

A nouveau les deux cosmos dorés crépitèrent comme des brasiers et les deux combattants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Dohko ignora la douleur, la fatigue et tout le reste pour se concentrer sur les terribles coups que lui balançait son parrain. Les rayons partirent à la vitesse de la lumière.

- _La Colère du Dragon !_

Asha prépara la parade le temps d'un battement de coeur et passa aussitôt à l'offensive.

- _Les ailes de feu !_

Les deux arcanes se percutèrent violemment, se contrèrent, s'annulèrent et finirent par repousser leurs deux envoyeurs au tapis. Dohko roula dans le sable au milieu d'une vague de douleur et vit des points lumineux se remettre à danser devant ses yeux. Il chercha de l'air et emplit difficilement ses poumons.

- Ce n'est pas le moment par le ciel... maugréa-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

Asha était à terre lui aussi. Il mit du temps à se relever. Avoir reçu les "Cent Dragons de Rozan" de plein fouet laissait indéniablement des traces. Pourtant après quelques secondes, les deux adversaires étaient une fois de plus face à face, pour le plus grand bonheur des chevaliers qui hurlaient leur joie depuis les gradins.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Le Pope suivait le combat avec attention depuis le début. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu arriver à son fils pour qu'il soit en retard un jour aussi important que celui-ci. Mais cela n'avait finalement pas grande importance puisqu'il se rattrapait largement sur le combat.

Au fil du duel, la main de Roan se refermait convulsivement sur son accoudoir, comme si c'était sur lui que les attaques étaient lancées. Dohko avait fait énormément de progrès, c'était presque ahurissant. Et sa nouvelle attaque l'avait même laissé, lui, le Grand Pope, bouche bée. Il était fier de son fils. Et Asha devait l'être également à l'heure qu'il était.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

L'apprenti chevalier d'or de la Balance serra les dents à s'en faire éclater la mâchoire. Cette douleur... Asha, lui, ne fit pas de manière lorsqu'il l'attaqua à nouveau. Dohko eut tout juste le temps de remarquer que la puissance de son parrain avait nettement baissée depuis le début du combat. Asha s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil, heureusement pour lui. Puis le jeune homme dut réagir. Très vite. Et il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- _Bouclier d'argent !_

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Asha n'avait pas prévu une telle défense. L'attaque du Lion d'or trancha l'air comme la plus coupante des lames et fondit sur le mur d'argent que venait d'ériger Dohko. La collision fut violente, le jeune homme faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Mais il tint bon. Il se raccrocha à ses dernières forces, concentra toute sa volonté sur son énergie pour ne pas céder à sa blessure et enfin, put répliquer comme il se doit. Le bouclier absorba la puissance d'Asha comme une éponge dans la mer. Alors le cosmos de Dohko fit le reste et tout à coup, le feu repartit en sens inverse pour s'abattre sur le chevalier d'or du Lion. Celui-ci ne réagit pas assez vite. Au moment où il se déportait sur un côté, son propre coup lui fauchait une épaule. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Dohko tenta de trouver de l'air autour de lui et serra un peu plus les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Sa mâchoire grinça et une pointe aiguë s'enfonça dans ses maxillaires. Il ne voulait pas tomber... Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas devant tout le Sanctuaire...

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Shion retint son souffle lorsque Asha s'écroula au sol. Il fixa les combattants avec une telle intensité qu'il en oublia tout le reste. Dohko n'était pas encore à terre, il n'était pas vaincu. Il pouvait continuer le duel. Pourtant, le nouveau Bélier compta les secondes qui s'écoulaient, l'une après l'autre, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Un lourd silence planait sur l'arène, plus personne n'osait émettre le moindre son. La tension était palpable. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la réalité grandissait dans les esprits de tous les spectateurs : Asha ne se relevait pas.

Shion sentit son coeur accélérer. Dohko était plus immobile qu'une statue. Plus rien ne bougeait. Le Lion d'or était inconscient. Quelques secondes passèrent et soudain, ce fut le chaos. La foule se souleva d'un bond sur les gradins et l'air s'emplit de cris et d'acclamations de joie. Les applaudissements firent trembler les fondements de l'arène. De tous côtés, les sifflements partirent en direction de Dohko qui ne semblait pourtant rien entendre. Shion laissa un large sourire illuminer son visage et applaudit de toutes ses forces maintenant que le soulagement l'habitait. Il hurla avec les autres le nom du vainqueur et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit son frère vaciller au milieu de l'aire de duel. Le nouveau Bélier se téléporta instantanément et disparut.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Dohko avait essayé de se remettre sur ses jambes mais la fatigue avait eut raison de lui. Il se sentit chuter lourdement vers le sol. Mais à l'instant où il allait s'écraser sur le sable, une présence apparut à ses côtés et deux bras familiers le recueillirent en douceur. L'apprenti chevalier de la Balance leva faiblement la tête et aperçut le visage de Shion qui flottait bizarrement devant ses yeux. Il lui sourit vaguement.

- J'espère bien que Nariia me regardait cette fois... lâcha-t-il.

Shion ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et aida son frère à se tenir debout pour avancer jusqu'à la tribune du Pope alors que la foule ne parvenait plus à calmer la folie qui s'était emparée d'elle. Ils boitillèrent tout deux sur le sable blanc et Shion s'agenouilla face à la tribune d'honneur pour faciliter le mouvement à Dohko. Celui-ci souriait d'un air béat.

Puis Athéna elle-même se leva pour rendre honneur aux deux vainqueurs. Le silence mit du temps à retomber.

- La deuxième évaluation est terminée, lança-t-elle avec légèreté. Je déclare Dohko vainqueur !

Elle posa sur les deux jeunes hommes un regard plein de fierté et de bonheur.

- Apprenti chevalier Dohko, tu as combattu avec vaillance et courage, dit-elle. Tu as gagné ton armure d'or. Je te nomme à ce jour nouveau chevalier d'or de la Balance ! Tu as mes plus sincères félicitations !

Les applaudissements devinrent assourdissants et Shion vit que son frère perdait lentement pied avec la réalité. Mais même ça ne pouvait faire décliner sa joie.

- Shion et Dohko, intervint le Pope, vous entrez aujourd'hui dans le plus haut grade de la chevalerie de la déesse Athéna. Vous avez passé cette évaluation avec brio, vous méritez votre récompense. Sachez que je suis fier de vous deux et que je suis heureux de savoir nos armures en de si bonne mains après notre départ. Félicitations. Et félicitations à toi Dohko.

Celui-ci sourit à son père dans un dernier éclair de lucidité puis Shion le sentit s'affaisser complètement contre lui. Il cessa de réfléchir, ignora complètement les chevaliers qui les entouraient de toutes parts pour les porter et les féliciter et concentra son cosmos encore une fois. Soudain, ils disparurent tous les deux pour réapparaître instantanément dans les locaux de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière eux une foule en délire.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

- Aarrgh !

Shion esquissa un sourire d'excuse et essaya d'allonger son frère en douceur sur le lit. Celui-ci semblait souffrir le martyre.

- Par tous les dieux, Dohko, pourquoi es-tu parti te battre contre Asha avec une telle blessure ? Tu es inconscient ma parole ! lança-t-il.

Dohko se laissa doucement tomber sur le matelas recouvert de draps blanc et émit un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-il. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, je ne sens presque rien.

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

Shion sourit avec tendresse à son plus vieux compagnon.

- Félicitations pour ta victoire, chevalier Dohko de la Balance.

Le fils de Roan échappa un large sourire, légèrement nuancé par la grimace de douleur qu'il fit au même moment.

- Tu peux le redire encore une fois ? supplia-t-il.

Shion éclata de rire.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, chevalier Dohko de la Balance. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'une petite promenade lorsque vous serez rétabli ?

- Je vais y réfléchir mon cher... Oh bon sang, Shion, ne me fais pas rire, ça me fait un mal de chien !

- Qu'Athéna soit bénite, tu te rends compte ? Nous sommes tous les deux des chevaliers d'or à présent !

Le regard de Dohko se fit rêveur et il hocha précautionneusement la tête.

- Oui. On a réussi vieux frère. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Il leva une main un peu rougie par le sang qu'il perdait et Shion la serra aussitôt avec chaleur. Les deux poings restèrent unis un long moment tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient d'un air complice. Seule l'arrivée des guérisseuses put les sortir de leur transe émue et Shion dut finalement quitter la salle. Dohko lui promit de le retrouver dès qu'il pourrait à nouveau se lever.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Dohko observait le bandage qui lui recouvrait le bras d'un air désapprobateur. Une fois de plus, il essaya vainement de stopper la démangeaison qui le torturait depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Saleté ! pesta-t-il.

Au moment où il cédait complètement à ses pulsions destructrices et qu'il allait se mettre à arracher le bandage avec les dents, un mouvement près de la porte l'interrompit. Il leva la tête et vit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Le Grand Pope s'avança vers lui de sa démarche tranquille et assurée. Dohko tenta rapidement de se refaire une dignité et se redressa.

- Grand Pope, dit-il.

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier secoua la tête et ôta son casque ainsi que son masque pour les poser sur un meuble.

- Oublie le Pope, c'est ton père qui vient te voir, fit Roan.

Dohko sourit alors que l'ancien chevalier d'or de la Balance s'asseyait sur son lit. Roan lui rendit son sourire.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien ! assura Dohko. J'aimerais juste aller prendre l'air maintenant.

Le sourire de Roan s'élargit en entendant cela. Il lui semblait revivre la même situation que vingt ans auparavant avec Sara.

- Mais Cerbère t'en empêche, c'est cela ? fit-il.

Son fils resta interdit un instant.

- Qui ?

Roan éclata de rire.

- La guérisseuse, expliqua-t-il. Peu importe. Tu seras vite sur pieds pour la petite fête. Tu l'as bien méritée, c'était un très beau combat. Asha était bien arrangé lui aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu tellement puissant.

- Grand-père m'a appris une nouvelle attaque quand je suis retourné en Chine, raconta Dohko. Je me suis entraîné sans relâche.

Roan hocha la tête.

- Je suis très fier de toi. Très fier que ce soit toi qui hérites de ma vieille armure, dit-il. Je sais qu'elle sera en de bonnes mains avec toi.

- Merci papa.

- Je sais que c'était important pour toi aussi. Sache que je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde de ta victoire, avoua son père. Et Asha non plus, je le sais.

Dohko redevint sérieux et baissa la tête.

- Je l'avais promis à maman, murmura-t-il. J'espère qu'elle a vu mon combat, c'est pour elle que je l'ai fait.

Roan posa une main sur son épaule.

- Crois-moi, ta mère est très fière de toi. Elle ne pert rien de tout ce qui arrive à son petit ange.

Dohko se mit à rire et les deux hommes s'accolèrent avec tendresse comme pour revenir, l'espace d'un instant, plusieurs années en arrière. Le jeune homme aimait ces rares moments où il retrouvait son père, exactement comme il était avant. Avant de devenir Pope.

- A propos... fit Dohko. Grand-père t'envoie le bonjour.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Le jeune homme fut enfin libéré quelques jours plus tard et il sortit de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Shion. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter d'une semelle.

- Je te propose d'aller faire un tour dans nos nouvelles demeures, qu'en penses-tu ? fit le Bélier.

Dohko leva la tête pour présenter son visage à la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil et acquiesça.

- Excellente idée. Comme ça, je pourrais narguer Asha en chemin... Il va falloir qu'il me montre plus de respect maintenant !

Shion se mit à rire, incapable de contenir sa bonne humeur depuis quelques temps. Le simple fait d'avoir retrouvé son frère lui avait rendu toute sa joie.

- Allons-y, approuva-t-il.

Le Zodiaque baigné par la lumière orangée de l'aube était magnifique. Les escaliers de marbre blanc scintillaient de mille feux, on aurait cru les temples piquetés de diamants. Shion et Dohko gagnèrent lentement la première maison, celle du nouveau Bélier. Le fils de Kan n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Sa nouvelle armure d'or l'attendait quelque part à l'intérieur. Il ne l'avait pas encore mise. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Peut-être que Dohko lut dans ses pensées car il demanda :

- Tu as mis ton armure ?

Shion secoua la tête.

- Alors c'est le moment, lança Dohko. Je veux être le premier à te voir entièrement habillé d'or ! Viens !

Le Bélier vit son frère se précipiter en courant dans son temple et passé un moment, il se lança à sa poursuite en souriant. En quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux plantés devant un majestueux Bélier d'or qui les regardait d'un air bienveillant.

Shion ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux de l'animal mythique. Les deux saphirs brillaient comme des flammes, comme pour l'hypnotiser. Allait-il se mettre à bouger ? A trotter autour de lui ? Il semblait tellement vivant ! Il était tellement beau... Le jeune homme déglutit, soudain paralysé par le trac. Ce n'était pas un simple tas de métal qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était un être presque vivant qui possédait une âme. Et il se sentait brusquement très intimidé devant lui.

Dohko remarqua la nervosité de son frère et recula discrètement de quelques pas pour le laisser seul avec son armure. Le Bélier était lié à lui maintenant, c'était son deuxième lui-même. Il lui fallait un peu d'intimité.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Shion avança lentement sa main vers le Bélier et posa délicatement les doigts sur sa toison d'or. Une douce chaleur envahit son bras et il ressentit aussitôt cette étrange harmonie qui les liait. Comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer sans même dire un mot.

Après un instant de silence total, profondément ému, Shion fit grandir son aura couleur dorée autour de lui. Le nuage vaporeux s'étendit jusqu'à l'armure qui émit à son tour son propre cosmos. Les deux se mêlèrent pour ne plus faire qu'un. Brusquement, l'animal se mit à bouger et vint vers son nouveau maître. Alors l'armure éclata en plusieurs morceaux qui recouvrirent le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.

Shion ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit la parure d'or, magnifique, majestueuse qui protégeait maintenant son corps. La sensation était nouvelle, agréable, rassurante et pourtant, tellement familière. Comme s'il connaissait cette armure depuis toujours. Ils étaient liés tous les deux. Liés pour toujours. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Quand Dohko vit son frère habillé comme les grands chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, il se figea, extrêmement impressionné. Durant un moment, il ne put dire un seul mot et se contenta de l'observer avec des yeux brillants. Shion lui sourit et il revint enfin à lui.

- Tu es... magnifique ! C'est incroyable, elle était faite pour toi ! s'exclama Dohko. Je ne te reconnais plus !

Shion passa une main sur les plaques métallique qui le protégeaient et sourit.

- Je ne la sens presque pas, fit-il. Elle est si légère !

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de porter une armure d'or ? demanda Dohko, envieux.

- C'est très agréable, confia son frère. Je sens sa chaleur, on dirait qu'elle vibre doucement pour me parler.

Tout à coup, Shion aperçut les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Dohko. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna en courant vers les autres maisons du Zodiaque.

- Ne perdons pas de temps ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut que tu mettes la tienne également, je meurs d'envie de te voir avec !

Dohko éclata de rire et se laissa emporter de bon coeur.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Pourtant, l'excitation du jeune homme se refroidit quelque peu lorsqu'il se retrouva à son tour devant l'armure grandiose qui allait à présent être la sienne. La Balance d'Athéna se tenait droite et fière devant eux, dans un équilibre parfait. Les douze paires d'armes ornaient les deux plateaux qui scintillaient à la lumière. Dohko déglutit péniblement et ne put faire un geste de plus. Cette fois, c'est Shion qui battit en retraite pour lui laisser le temps nécessaire.

Le nouveau chevalier d'or de la Balance sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotion en contemplant cette armure époustouflante. Elle semblait parfaite, sans le moindre défaut, un modèle de beauté et de sagesse. La septième armure du Zodiaque, celle qui possédait les armes sacrées. Celle du plus juste de tous les chevaliers de la déesse. Etait-elle vraiment à lui ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de la mettre ? Cela paraissait incroyable.

La Balance brillait comme le soleil, son aura couleur dorée flottant gracieusement autour d'elle. Dohko décida de suivre simplement ce que son instinct lui dictait. Il concentra son cosmos et fit apparaître le nuage de puissance au dessus de lui. Alors quelque chose se mit à vibrer et soudain, un tintement retentit dans l'air. Dohko aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de l'armure elle-même. Mais il se passa ensuite quelque chose de plus incroyable encore : sa propre aura émit exactement le même tintement de clochette comme pour répondre à l'appel de la Balance d'or. Et les deux sons s'accordèrent lentement. C'est là que l'armure éclata en morceaux pour filer droit sur un Dohko paralysé. En un instant il sentit les plaques de métal s'imbriquer sur son corps et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Puis le souffle divin le reposa doucement au sol.

Il regarda la parure qui le recouvrait durant de nombreuses secondes avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors il sourit, plus heureux, plus fier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Quand il ne put tenir davantage, il sortit en courant de son temple pour retrouver Shion. Celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas avec un large sourire au lèvres et une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

- C'est incroyable ! bégaya Dohko.

- C'est fou ce que tu es impressionnant comme ça, lança-t-il. Tu as l'air plus grand, plus fort.

Dohko ne tenait plus en place.

- Tu avais raison, dit-il. On dirait qu'elle vibre. Je pourrais presque entendre son coeur battre contre le mien ! C'est extraordinaire ! Je trouvais déjà mon armure de bronze exceptionnelle mais les armures d'or ont quelque chose de différent.

Shion acquiesça. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent un moment dans un silence complet, un sourire ému au visage. Puis enfin, ce fut plus fort qu'eux. Soudain ils s'accolèrent en criant de joie avant de brandir des poings victorieux vers le ciel. Leurs éclats de rire s'entendirent dans tout le Sanctuaire et partout, les chevaliers saluèrent leurs deux nouveaux chevaliers d'or d'un hochement de tête respectueux.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Lorsque le soir arriva, on n'avait jamais vu une fête aussi belle et aussi réussie depuis bien longtemps. La joie et la légèreté envahirent les cœurs l'espace d'une nuit, jusqu'à oublier tout le reste.

Mais au petit matin, Athéna s'éveilla en hurlant de terreur. La sueur dégoulina le long de sa tempe et ses yeux écarquillés se fixèrent sur le mur blanc en face d'elle. Son cœur battait à se rompre. La peur lui mordit le ventre, elle se mit à trembler. Ca y était. C'était arrivé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures à présent. Soudain, elle se mit à pleurer.


	11. Chapter 8

L'aide de Zeus

Kalya se redressa d'un bond, le souffle court. La transpiration coulait le long de son visage et des mèches de cheveux blonds étaient restées collées à ses tempes. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il ne mettrait pas plus d'une minute à imploser dans sa poitrine. La peur lui comprimait les poumons. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air mais il refusa soudainement d'entrer dans sa gorge. L'étau se referma et elle commença à paniquer. Brusquement, elle porta une main à son cou et essaya en vain d'aspirer un souffle d'oxygène. Elle chassa son drap d'un geste sec et chercha à se lever. L'étouffement lui fit perdre la raison et tout à coup, le monde se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Les couleurs se mélangèrent, les formes devinrent floues, elle se sentit tomber. Et puis, d'un coup, plus rien.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Le Grand Pope tourna délicatement la feuille de papier qui reposait sur son bureau et saisit sa plume pour la tremper dans l'encre noire. Puis il apposa soigneusement sa signature en bas du document avant de le ranger dans le dossier correspondant. C'était le dernier et il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir enfin terminé. La pile de chemisettes cartonnées formait une tour imprenable sur le meuble devant lui. La tour de Babel qu'il avait mis toute une nuit à construire, à la sueur de son front et à l'encre de sa plume. Pour un peu, il aurait bien balancé tous ces papiers au feu pour se venger sournoisement de la monumentale insomnie qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Mais il dut renoncer à son projet. D'une part, il n'avait pas la moindre flammèche sous la main pour le moment et d'autre part, il n'aurait jamais osé détruire l'antique tour de Babel en papier qu'il venait de classer.

Il reposa finalement sa plume et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, fermement décidé à ne plus rien faire jusqu'à l'aube. Il soupira et observa vaguement la tour de son malheur. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'il se serait passé si les hommes de la légende avaient réellement construit la tour de Babel en papier. Non, ça n'aurait probablement pas fonctionné. D'ailleurs, ils n'auraient jamais eu assez de papier. Et puis, le grand Zeus régnant sur une tour de papier, ce n'était pas sérieux. Quoique, ses Anges s'en seraient donné à coeur joie. Y avait-il du papier et des dossiers à signer à Babel ? Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre se réveilla subitement au moment où l'image du dieu Zeus, assis en haut d'une pile de dossier, arrachant les plumes de ses Anges pour pouvoir mettre sa signature sur les murs de Babel lui traversa l'esprit. Il flotta encore un moment dans le brouillard épais de son court sommeil interrompu puis se souvint enfin qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son bureau. La tour de papier était toujours là, Zeus était retourné chez lui et ses Anges avaient encore toutes leurs plumes. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait dû s'assoupir un instant.

Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce n'était pas son rêve étrange qui l'avait réveillé. Non, son malaise était encore là malgré son éveil. Il se redressa lentement et ôta son masque pour se frotter le visage. Et tout à coup, la réponse à ses interrogations trancha l'air comme une lame de poignard : le cri de Kalya retentit dans tout le temple, lui arrachant un bond de surprise. Il retint son souffle.

Le Pope remit son masque à la hâte et partit en courant hors de son bureau. Il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put à travers tout le temple, sans se soucier le moins du monde des encadrements de portes qu'il défonçait et des vases qu'il laissait se fracasser sur le sol. La peur monta en lui comme un torrent de lave dans un volcan et il redoubla de vitesse pour pénétrer dans les appartements de la jeune déesse. Les battants cédèrent sur son passage et il arracha les rideaux qui lui barraient le chemin sans plus de cérémonie. Et brusquement, il déboucha sur la chambre de Kalya. Il stoppa net, figé.

Les yeux de Roan s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant ce spectacle. Le grand lit à baldaquin de la princesse était là, à sa place mais une vive lumière faisait briller les minces rideaux de voile qui voletaient dans tous les sens. Puis il vit la jeune fille au milieu. La lueur dorée amplifia et devint aveuglante lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher. La silhouette de Kalya flottait dans le vide au-dessus de son matelas, apparemment inconsciente. La lumière provenait bien d'elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il aperçut ses cheveux blonds virevolter comme face à un grand vent de mer et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Mais ses pensées refusaient de se mettre en place, il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi la princesse était-elle dans cet état ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi avait-elle crier ? Que se passait-il ici par tous les dieux de l'Olympe ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Comment ? Il crut s'arracher les cheveux tant il se sentait impuissant.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il sourdement derrière son masque.

Il jeta un regard anxieux au corps de Kalya qui flottait toujours au-dessus de son lit, baignée dans une lumière couleur de l'or, sûrement d'origine divine. La force mystérieuse qui la maintenait dans les airs semblait vouloir la déplacer. Elle basculait lentement à la verticale, face à lui. Il se mordit une lèvre de frustration.

- Princesse Kalya ? appela-t-il, inquiet. Princesse, vous m'entendez ?

Malheureusement, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Devait-il agir ? Lui ?

- Princesse Kalya ! essaya-t-il encore.

Soudain, l'étoile qui brillait au milieu de la chambre parut grandir à l'infini et la lumière emplit toute la pièce, jusqu'à l'éblouir complètement. Durant un moment il ne vit plus rien, tout fut blanc et vide. Blanc, vide et d'une pureté époustouflante. Il ne put le soutenir bien longtemps et ferma vivement les yeux pour ne pas se rendre aveugle. Il ne sut exactement combien de temps cela dura mais il sut brusquement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Enfin la lumière baissa pour finir par disparaître et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Là, il eut un haut-le-coeur.

La jeune fille flottait toujours dans les airs mais elle était debout cette fois, et qui plus est, parfaitement éveillée. Le vent mystérieux faisait voler ses cheveux blonds et sa fine chemise de nuit, laissant deviner les petits pieds suspendus dans le vide. Mais ce n'est pas cela que le Pope vit en premier. Kalya avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait fixement, l'air absent. Il remarqua instantanément l'étrange teinte qu'ils avaient pris. Ses yeux d'habitude d'un bleu si clair et si pur s'étaient nuancés de vert, presque de turquoise. Aucune lueur ne brillait à l'intérieur, ils semblaient vides, absents, vagues. En fait, c'était tout le visage de Kalya qui avait changé d'expression. Sa naïveté, son espièglerie, sa jeunesse... tout cela avait disparu au profit de traits plus fermes, plus sérieux et plus nobles. Une aura de sagesse l'entourait, aussi pure que la lumière immaculée qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Le Pope resta un long moment le regard rivé sur elle, sans pouvoir dire un mot puis enfin, il comprit. Ce n'était pas Kalya. La déesse Athéna elle-même venait de prendre possession du corps de la jeune fille. Mortifié, le Pope tomba aussitôt à genoux et baissa la tête.

- Déesse Athéna, pardonnez-moi, je ne...

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage si pur d'Athéna mais il ne le vit pas. Le regard pers de la déesse était toujours fixé sur lui d'un air bienveillant.

- Relève-toi Grand Pope, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle de Kalya. Tu es un homme bon et dévoué corps à âme à la tâche que je t'ai confiée. Je t'en remercie.

Tremblant, Roan se remit doucement sur ses pieds, sans pour autant oser la regarder en face.

- Déesse... hésita-t-il. Kalya... est-ce que... ?

- Kalya ne craint rien, assura l'Olympienne. Elle redeviendra exactement comme avant lorsque je la libèrerai. J'ai pris possession de son corps parce que je n'avais plus le choix.

Un léger vent traversa la pièce et Roan vit le corps de la jeune fille redescendre lentement pour venir se poser sur le sol comme une plume. Tout semblait normal, si ce n'était cette expression de sagesse infinie sur le visage autrefois puéril de Kalya ainsi que la couleur pers de ses yeux. Puis la déesse leva sa main droite dans les airs et des étincelles semblèrent s'allumer tout autour. Après quelques secondes, le sceptre d'Athéna apparut comme par magie pour venir se placer naturellement entre les doigts de sa maîtresse. Le visage d'Athéna devint plus grave.

- Je dois voir la totalité de mes chevaliers d'or immédiatement, déclara-t-elle soudain. Convoque-les à la seconde, l'heure est grave.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

L'aube ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures et le Sanctuaire profitait de l'un de ces rares moments de calme et de répit. Dès que l'astre du jour pointerait à l'horizon, les chevaliers devraient reprendre leur pénible entraînement. Pourtant le Pope interrompit brusquement leurs dernières minutes de sommeil.

Shion était étendu de tout son long dans sa nouvelle chambre, au fond du temple du Bélier et dormait profondément, d'un sommeil noir et sans rêve après la journée qu'il avait passé. Le puissant brasier de cosmos qui s'alluma dans le temple du Pope quelques secondes plus tard le fit remuer inconsciemment. Il roula sur lui-même, peu disposé à céder ces quelques instants de repos bien mérités et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller immaculé. Mais le malaise qu'avait provoqué cette apparition de cosmos demeurait quelque part dans son ventre. Le poids grandissait de seconde en seconde et à la deuxième explosion de cosmos, il fit un bond dans son lit, parfaitement éveillé.

Il mit un instant à se rappeler où il se trouvait et pourquoi, puis il se calma sensiblement. C'est alors que la voix du Pope résonna dans sa tête.

- _Chevalier d'or du Bélier, je requiers ta présence dans le temple à la minute. Une nouvelle réunion est ouverte, sois le plus rapide possible._

Shion demeura interdit un instant, puis son instinct d'obéissance reprit le dessus. Il sauta à bas de son lit et posa un genou à terre, par simple réflexe, sans se rendre compte qu'il était presque nu au milieu de sa chambre.

- _Bien Grand Pope, _répondit-il en pensée._ J'arrive immédiatement._

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooooo

Le Pope agit de même avec chacun de ses chevaliers d'or et tous réagirent aussitôt à ses ordres. Tous, sauf un.

- Papa, je dors ! pesta Dohko à voix haute, oubliant que le Pope lui parlait par la pensée. Le soleil n'est même pas levé !

Brusquement, le cosmos du Pope flamboya comme un brasier de colère, semblant vouloir monter jusqu'au ciel et le nouveau chevalier de la Balance sursauta.

- _Lèves-toi et monte jusqu'au temple tout de suite ! _rugit la voix de son père dans son esprit.

Cette fois, Dohko ne pensa plus à protester. Il bondit hors de son lit, nu comme un ver, et posa un genou à terre.

- _Oui Seigneur, _répondit-il, le coeur battant.

Les rares fois où son père avait adopté un tel ton étaient gravées dans sa mémoire dans la catégorie "Grands Malheurs". Il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner et s'habilla en silence, plongé dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre son père dans un tel état ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réveiller les chevaliers d'or au milieu de la nuit pour des détails insignifiants.

Décidément très anxieux, Dohko appela son armure d'or qui vint le couvrir aussitôt avant de sortir en vitesse de sa maison pour gagner le temple. A chaque niveau du Zodiaque, ses camarades couraient déjà dans les escaliers.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Les silhouettes toutes habillées d'or se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le temple du Pope, se demandant toujours ce qu'il se passait. Dohko rejoignit Shion en vitesse. Le Bélier semblait très inquiet lui aussi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Dohko secoua doucement la tête.

- Mon père ne m'a rien dit, répondit-il.

Il jugea préférable de taire sa petite insolence ainsi que le savon du Pope. Visiblement, son père n'avait donné de détails à aucun d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous plus inquiets que des agneaux qu'on envoie à l'abattoir. Dohko vit même son parrain plus loin, prêt à perdre son calme légendaire. Asha n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

Finalement, les gardes vinrent leur ouvrir les portes du temple et ils entrèrent tous les uns après les autres pour rejoindre la salle de réunion.

Dans l'ordre, Shion vint se placer le premier à sa place et il suivit nerveusement chacun de ses camarades qui le suivaient. Achille du Taureau, Iskander des Gémeaux, Chris du Cancer, Asha du Lion puis Dohko de la Balance, Kathara du Scorpion, Ooko du Sagittaire, Danaos du Verseau et Lee des poissons. Les armures de la Vierge et du Capricorne n'avaient pas encore trouvé de nouveaux porteurs suite à la disparition de leurs anciens chevaliers. Toutefois, Shion savait que cela ferait beaucoup de mal à Dohko si quelqu'un venait à prendre la place qui était autrefois celle de sa mère. Son frère n'en parlait jamais mais Shion le connaissait bien assez pour le savoir.

Lorsque tous les chevaliers d'or furent entrés, le Pope apparut devant son trône et ils saluèrent d'un même mouvement. Dix genoux foulèrent le sol.

- Grand Pope, dirent-ils en choeur.

Roan leva une main pour leur faire signe de se relever.

- Merci à tous, chevaliers, de votre rapidité, déclara-t-il.

Dohko tiqua mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Cette réunion est de la plus haute importance, continua le Pope. Cette convocation relevait de la volonté d'Athéna elle-même.

Les étranges mots du Pope n'échappèrent pas aux Ors qui relevèrent tous la tête immédiatement. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par "Athéna elle-même" ? Mais aucun n'eut le temps de poser la question car le Pope tendit bientôt un bras sur sa droite pour accueillir la personne qui arrivait. Les chevaliers virent la jeune déesse apparaître devant eux, son sceptre à la main et ils s'inclinèrent plus respectueusement encore.

Toutefois, les dix gardiens remarquèrent bien vite que Kalya n'était pas comme d'habitude. L'expression de son visage avait changé, son regard aussi, ainsi que sa démarche, qui était maintenant plus lente, plus gracieuse et plus solennelle. La plupart finit par réaliser que, comme l'avait dit le Pope, il s'agissait d'Athéna elle-même. Shion n'en revenait pas. Kalya semblait avoir carrément disparu pour laisser son corps à la déesse. Son inquiétude s'accrut. Il se passait réellement quelque chose de très grave.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Athéna les pria bientôt de se relever et de prendre place pour la réunion qui allait suivre.

- J'ai en effet donné l'ordre de vous réunir car il faut que vous soyez mis au courant de ce qui va arriver, dit-elle. Vous aurez deviné que c'est suffisamment grave pour ne pas attendre l'aube.

Les chevaliers d'or échangèrent discrètement des regards entre eux. Ils avaient donc vu juste. Plusieurs reportèrent aussitôt leur attention vers la déesse pour en savoir plus. Celle-ci s'était assise sur son trône et le Pope siégeait à ses côtés.

- Avant toutes choses, je tiens à vous dire que celle qui vous parle en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec la jeune Kalya. Exceptionnellement, j'ai dû prendre entièrement possession de son corps et son âme ne se réveillera que lorsque je la quitterai. Elle n'en souffrira absolument pas.

Shion acquiesça en silence, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Evidemment, Athéna ne ferait aucun mal à sa jeune réincarnation. Il fallait toutefois un évènement assez conséquent pour l'obliger à agir de la sorte. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus. En jetant un regard sur sa droite, il aperçut Dohko qui dévisageait la déesse avec des yeux incrédules. Shion esquissa un sourire.

Athéna laissa le silence planer encore quelques instants sur l'assemblée des Ors puis reprit la parole.

- Les chevaliers d'or sont les gardiens les plus puissants et les plus dévoués de mon Sanctuaire, dit-elle. Aussi, je ne vous cacherai pas la vérité, même si elle est dure à entendre. Sachez que je suis la première navrée de devoir vous infliger cela. J'aurais aimé vous libérer de vos lourdes responsabilités et vous laisser vivre en paix...

A ce moment-là, Kathara du Scorpion réagit et posa une main sur son coeur en baissant la tête.

- Déesse Athéna, fit-elle. Nous avons été choisis pour être vos protecteurs et nous en sommes très fiers. Si nous devons nous battre encore pour vous, alors nous le ferons sans la moindre hésitation.

Les autres chevaliers d'or approuvèrent en silence, un sourire confiant aux lèvres et certains inclinèrent la tête comme le Scorpion. Un éclat de reconnaissance et de joie traversa les prunelles de la déesse et elle sourit, visiblement émue.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de vous chevaliers, assura-t-elle. Vous avez toute ma gratitude, mon respect et ma confiance pour cela.

- Quoique vous ayez à nous dire, intervint Ooko, nous l'entendrons.

Athéna hocha doucement la tête, avec tant de grâce que c'en était presque incroyable.

- Je vous en remercie, répondit-elle. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir faire face au danger qui menace le Sanctuaire et la Terre à ce jour. Je vous demande encore une fois de mettre votre force et votre courage au service de la paix.

Un frisson courut le long de la rangée de chevaliers d'or.

- Vous voulez dire que... une guerre se prépare ? fit Dohko soudain très grave.

La déesse ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Il y a plusieurs jours déjà que quelque chose flotte dans l'air, expliqua-t-elle. Cette menace est plus grande que tout ce que nous avions jamais vécu, j'en ai peur.

Le Pope remua.

- C'était donc ça que Kalya avait senti, dit-il. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars depuis quelques temps, j'aurais dû prendre la chose plus au sérieux.

- Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était qu'un mauvais pressentiment, lança Athéna. Mais maintenant, les choses se précisent et la bataille semble inévitable, ou presque. La rumeur s'est propagée depuis le Sanctuaire de Zeus.

Asha releva la tête, comme tous les chevaliers présents.

- Que vient faire le Sanctuaire de Zeus dans notre affaire ? demanda le Lion d'or, perplexe.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas la gravité de la situation, Asha, répondit la déesse avec un calme angoissant. Le danger qui nous guette menace également la totalité des Dieux de l'Olympe. Tout a commencé dans la Cité des Cieux, le Sanctuaire de Zeus, celui qui garde l'entrée de l'Olympe elle-même. Tu la connais assez, je crois, pour savoir qu'elle est bien surveillée.

La mâchoire d'Asha se contracta en silence et il baissa les yeux.

- Mmphph... dit-il.

- Pourtant, cela n'a pas été suffisant, avoua Athéna. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Babel risque de provoquer la chute du Sanctuaire et à plus long terme, de la Terre toute entière. Zeus lui-même a confirmé la rumeur et les Dieux sont sur le pied de guerre. C'est lui qui est venu me prévenir et il ne nous reste que très peu de temps, je le crains.

Shion sentait toujours le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur et il déglutit avec peine. S'il s'était imaginé tout ça...

- Déesse, lâcha-t-il enfin lorsqu'il put utiliser sa voix. Que s'est-il passé de si grave dans la Cité des Cieux pour que Zeus lui-même s'affole ? Et quel est le rapport avec nous ?

Athéna fit pivoter son sceptre sur lui-même au bout de ses doigts.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'il vous l'explique lui-même, objecta-t-elle. Il fera cela mieux que moi et je dois dire que l'histoire est plutôt longue. Vous saurez donc tout dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il sera arrivé. Si je vous ai fait venir aussi vite, c'est justement pour vous préparer à ce qui va suivre et surtout, à sa venue.

Dohko n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Sa venue ? répéta-t-il, fébrile. De qui parlez-vous déesse ?

Athéna se redressa lentement sur son trône. Son visage était toujours aussi calme, aussi sage malgré les évènements.

- Du roi des Dieux en personne, Dohko, fit-elle. Il me semble que mon père ne devrait plus tarder à arriver à présent.

Soudain, Asha tressaillit et se figea, mortifié.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

- Zeus va venir ici ! s'écria le Lion d'or, oubliant pour le coup son langage tout respectueux.

Athéna hocha la tête, sans se départir de sa sérénité divine.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle. Il me semble préférable qu'il expose lui-même tous les problèmes qui se posent aujourd'hui.

Dohko observait son parrain qui secouait la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Il n'ignorait pas, bien sûr, comme tout le reste du Sanctuaire, que Asha avait jadis été un Ange de Zeus. D'ailleurs, son parrain avait toujours ses ailes et il pouvait s'en servir quand il le voulait même si c'était extrêmement rare. Dohko était persuadé que Asha voulait oublier cette partie de sa vie. Il n'en parlait jamais, en tout cas, pas à lui bien qu'il fût son filleul. Le Lion d'or était quelqu'un de très secret, on n'obtenait pas d'informations sur lui aussi facilement. Pourtant, à cet instant, Dohko voyait sur le visage d'Asha qu'il redoutait un peu la venue de son ancien dieu. Ce qui pouvait sembler normal de son point de vue.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? lâcha le chevalier du Lion.

La déesse ne répondit pas et Asha parut se rendre compte instantanément de l'insolence extrême de ses paroles. Il s'inclina aussitôt, l'air honteux.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne...

- Rassure-toi Asha, coupa doucement Athéna.

Il se tut tandis que sa mâchoire ne cessait de se contracter et de faire tressauter sa peau.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette histoire est très longue et remonte aux temps les plus anciens, même pour les Dieux. Je ne pourrais pas tout vous raconter par défaut de mémoire et aussi parce que c'est à Zeus de le faire, puisqu'il est à l'origine de cette vieille légende. Je lui suis également très reconnaissante pour l'aide qu'il nous a déjà apportée.

Asha se tut et n'insista pas, contrairement à tous les autres chevaliers d'or qui commençaient déjà à échanger des murmures incrédules, choqués ou bien excités. La venue de Zeus lui-même au Sanctuaire d'Athéna était un évènement qui ne s'était encore jamais produit, de mémoire d'homme. Ce qui confirmait toute la gravité de la situation, malheureusement. La menace venait de tellement haut que les chevaliers d'or avaient du mal à réaliser. Que pouvait-il bien se passer, seigneur ?

Dohko croisa le regard de son frère. Il voyait que Shion non plus n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que Athéna venait de leur annoncer. Zeus, ici ! C'était incroyable ! Absolument impensable ! Soudain, Shion échappa un sourire. Dohko répondit de même. Oui, lui aussi il lui tardait de voir ça. Même si c'était pour apprendre qu'une monstrueuse guerre allait leur tomber dessus.

Et de fait, ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Brusquement, un étrange souffle d'air traversa la pièce et tout le monde s'immobilisa. Athéna acquiesça en silence et tourna la tête vers un endroit vide de la salle, comme si quelque chose allait s'y passer d'un moment à l'autre. Bientôt, les chevaliers ressentirent les étincelles de cosmos qui approchaient du Sanctuaire. Elles ressemblaient à d'immenses comètes de cosmos en feu. La puissance qu'elles dégageaient était prodigieuse. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la dernière. Celle-ci n'était plus une comète, c'était le soleil lui-même. Sa force était à peine concevable. D'un mouvement, il aurait pu balayer la totalité des chevaliers d'or, sans le moindre effort. Et soudain, des petites étoiles s'allumèrent à l'emplacement vide que la déesse observait depuis quelques secondes. Trois petits foyer scintillèrent dans l'air pour se mettre à grandir, grandir et grandir encore jusqu'à éblouir toutes les personnes présentes. Seule Athéna ne détourna pas la tête.

Quand Dohko put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, il constata que trois nouvelles personnes étaient apparues devant eux. Deux d'entre elles étaient sûrement des Anges. Ou plutôt, des Archanges, là pour protéger leur maître. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu d'armures pareilles. Elles étaient tout bonnement époustouflantes ! Quelle majesté ! Quelle noblesse et quelle grandeur ! Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'une grande toge blanche sous leur parure en or brillant de mille feux. La longue lance des Archange était dans leur main droite, immobile, la lame scintillant dans les premiers rayons de l'aube. Les deux Archanges portaient des casques d'où s'échappaient leurs longs cheveux. Le premier était plus blond que les blés, d'une beauté réellement angélique. Dohko n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi perçants, aussi limpides et d'une si belle couleur bleue. Quant au second, l'épaisse crinière qui lui retombait sur les épaules était d'un violet clair, lumineux, s'accordant parfaitement avec la teinte de ses yeux bridés. Ils semblaient tous deux d'une solennité extrême.

Et enfin, au milieu de ses deux protecteurs, plus grand, plus puissant que n'importe quel être de cet univers, se trouvait celui que tout le monde attendait. Sa silhouette était plus grande, plus imposante que celle de ses Archanges. L'aura qu'il dégageait était si puissante qu'elle écrasait toutes les autres. Une toge blanche enveloppait son corps de pierre pour tomber à ses pieds en une cascade de plis magnifiques et il ne portait pour tout ornement qu'une grosse broche d'argent, gravée à son emblème. Ses longs cheveux blancs couvraient ses épaules et se mêlaient aux boucles impeccables de sa barbe. Mais on ne voyait de lui que ses yeux d'un bleu azur, emplis de tout le savoir, de toute la puissance et de toute la sagesse de ce monde.

Zeus venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.


	12. Chapter 9

Le Nikanathos

Les chevaliers bondirent tous d'un même mouvement hors de leurs sièges pour accueillir le roi des Dieux qui venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce. Dohko vit Asha serrer les poings. Puis celui-ci fit malgré lui un pas en avant pour s'agenouiller devant Zeus. Le jeune homme voyait pourtant sur son visage qu'il n'était pas heureux de le faire. Tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur le Lion d'or.

Après quelques secondes, Zeus hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main en direction d'Asha.

- Relèves-toi chevalier d'or, dit-il de sa voix profonde.

Asha s'exécuta sous les regards ébahis de tous. Enfin les chevaliers d'Athéna purent réagir et se souvinrent qu'ils devaient saluer l'arrivée du maître de l'Olympe comme il se devait. Les neuf ainsi que le Pope s'inclinèrent face à lui avec respect.

- Seigneur Zeus, soyez le bienvenu.

Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire et se tourna vers sa fille.

- C'est un honneur d'être ici, déclara-t-il. Je suis ravi de te revoir ma chérie.

Athéna salua à son tour.

- Bonjour père. Merci d'être venu.

A ce moment-là, les deux Archanges qui étaient restés aussi immobiles que des statues vinrent s'incliner.

- Princesse Athéna...

- Relevez-vous messieurs, répondit-elle. Soyez les bienvenus sur Terre et dans mon Sanctuaire.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Shion avait beaucoup de mal à croire à ce qu'il se passait pourtant sous ses yeux. Non seulement des Anges mais également le grand Zeus, devant lui comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre suffisamment contenance pour ne plus afficher cet air ahuri du plus mauvais effet.

Maintenant que les politesses étaient échangées, tout le monde semblait à peu près avoir trouvé sa place dans la réunion. Le nouveau Bélier vit Asha venir à la rencontre des deux Archanges. Il serra la main de l'Ange aux cheveux blonds et ce dernier lui sourit.

- Bonjour Michaël, fit le Lion d'or avec affabilité.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Asha.

Le deuxième Archange agit de même.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps, dit-il. Comment se passent les choses sur Terre ?

Asha esquissa un sourire.

- Je m'y plais, avoua-t-il. Je m'y suis attaché. Mais c'est une grande surprise de vous voir ici. La Cité des Cieux est-elle toujours aussi belle Ezéchiel ?

Le dénommé Ezéchiel hocha la tête. Puis les Archanges embrassèrent toute l'assemblée du regard. Zeus était déjà en grande conversation avec Athéna et le Pope.

- Voici donc les chevaliers d'or réunis au grand complet ? fit Michaël. C'est un spectacle impressionnant.

- Nous ne sommes que dix, rectifia Dohko. La Vierge et le Capricorne n'ont pas de porteur pour le moment.

Asha se tourna vers les Anges.

- Mais vous ne vous connaissez pas, se souvint-il. Michaël, Ezéchiel, voici les chevaliers Dohko de la Balance, Shion du Bélier, Chris du Cancer, Achille du Taureau, Kathara du Scorpion, Ooko du Sagittaire, Lee des Poissons, Iskander des Gémeaux et Danaos du Verseau.

L'Archange Ezéchiel observa Dohko avec beaucoup d'attention et un tendre sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, perplexe sous l'inspection de cet homme.

- Alors c'est toi Dohko ? demanda-t-il.

Dohko fit oui de la tête.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-il.

Le sourire d'Ezéchiel s'élargit.

- Tu ressembles à ta mère, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Michaël en détaillant Dohko à son tour. Mais il a également hérité de quelques traits de son père. Avec des yeux aussi verts, on ne peut pas confondre.

- J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas aussi têtu que Sara ! s'exclama Ezéchiel.

Comme ils se mettaient à rire, Dohko sourit, l'air un peu perdu.

- Vous avez connu ma mère ? interrogea-t-il. Quand elle était encore un Ange ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, affirma Michaël.

Asha regarda son filleul avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Ezéchiel était le maître de ta mère, expliqua-t-il. Ils l'ont très bien connue... il y a longtemps.

Les deux Archanges redevinrent soudain très sérieux et ils jetèrent un regard en direction de Zeus. Ezéchiel ferma brièvement les yeux.

- J'aurais voulu te rencontrer en d'autres circonstances, reprit-il. Nous aurions eu beaucoup à nous dire et j'aurais été heureux d'apprendre à te connaître Dohko.

- Malheureusement, il n'est plus temps de plaisanter, renchérit le blond Michaël.

Shion et tous les autres tressaillirent.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Babel ? demanda le Bélier. Cela a un rapport avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

Le regard violet d'Ezéchiel se fit plus sombre.

- Pas exactement, lâcha-t-il. Ce serait plutôt que le responsable du vol constitue une menace pour vous.

- Un vol ? répéta Asha incrédule. Dans la Cité des Cieux ? Qu'est-ce que...

Le Lion d'or se figea tout à coup et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête.

- Vous voulez dire que... commença-t-il, pris d'une peur soudaine.

Michaël acquiesça lentement, le visage fermé.

- Oui, la Boite de Pandore a été dérobée...

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Zeus et Athéna présidaient maintenant l'assemblée constituée des dix chevaliers d'or ainsi que des deux Archanges et même du Pope qui écoutait avec attention. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce, on attendait en frissonnant l'explication de cette monstrueuse menace et du mystère de la boite volée dans le Sanctuaire de Zeus. Plus personne n'osait émettre un souffle. Ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres des deux divinités.

- En effet, déclara le roi des Dieux d'un air sombre, il y a quelques jours, quelqu'un s'est introduit à l'intérieur de la Cité des Cieux pour voler la boite dont j'avais la garde. C'est cet incident qui entraîne ma présence ici et l'état d'urgence dans lequel nous nous trouvons tous.

Les Archanges gardèrent le silence, peut-être honteux du relâchement dont ils avaient fait preuve dans la surveillance de Babel. Ce n'était pas le cas des chevaliers d'or qui, tous, avaient ouvert des yeux ronds, totalement éberlués. Les murmures intrigués, incrédules, interrogateurs rompirent le silence et seul Asha resta parfaitement immobile dans l'agitation. Mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il ne tarderait plus à exploser.

- Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu s'introduire dans Babel aussi facilement, au nez et à la barbe de tous les Anges ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Il semblait partagé entre une sorte de colère et d'humiliation.

- La Cité des Cieux, bon sang ! reprit-il. Ce n'est pas un moulin !

Le Pope tressaillit et jeta un oeil à Zeus, craignant sa réaction face à tant d'insolence. Mais le roi des Dieux ne dit rien, bien au contraire, il parut assumer l'intégrale responsabilité de sa faute.

- Cette question est un problème personnel dont je vais m'occuper sans tarder, assura Zeus. Pour l'heure le problème n'est plus là et le résultat est le même : la Boite a disparu.

Asha fulminait visiblement. Athéna fit un signe d'apaisement dans sa direction pour qu'il se rasseye sur son siège.

- N'aie crainte chevalier, dit-elle. Nous allons agir dès maintenant pour éviter le pire. Calme-toi.

A ce moment-là, Ooko s'agita.

- Princesse Athéna, pardonnez-moi, intervint-il. Je ne comprends pas en quoi le vol de cette fameuse boite nous concerne. Quel est notre rôle dans cette affaire ?

- Pourrions-nous également savoir quelle est cette boite ? renchérit Danaos. Qu'a-t-elle de particulier au juste ?

Athéna regarda son père, semblant lui signifier qu'il était le mieux placé pour tout raconter.

- Nous y venons, répondit-elle.

Zeus hocha la tête.

- La Cité des Cieux est depuis bien longtemps le lieu où la Boite est enfermée, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis engagé à la garder en sûreté, à faire en sorte que personne n'y accède et surtout, à ce qu'elle ne soit jamais ouverte. C'est à cette fin qu'a tout d'abord été créée Babel. Mon Sanctuaire est le temple de la Boite de Pandore.

Dohko fronça les sourcils dans sa concentration.

- Excusez-moi, lança-t-il, je sais que je ne suis pas un élève très assidu et que ma culture générale est au plus bas mais... la Boite de Pandore n'est-elle pas l'urne censée contenir tous les pêchés humains selon la mythologie ? Il y a longtemps qu'elle a été ouverte, non ?

Shion sourit. Oui, pour ce qui était des pêchés, Dohko en savait quelque chose, il avait été gâté à la distribution. Toutefois, il énonçait tout haut la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas. L'attention se porta à nouveau sur les Dieux.

- Tu as raison Dohko, admit Athéna. Cette boite fut ouverte à l'origine par Pandore dans les anciens temps. Elle est réputée être l'objet le plus solide et le plus sûr qui existe au monde. Après avoir été vidée de tous les pêchés de l'humanité, elle servit à conserver autre chose. C'est Zeus lui-même qui la scella, il y a de cela des millénaires, condamnant par la même occasion le trésor qu'elle renfermait. Personne ne l'a jamais rouverte depuis.

Dohko en resta bouche bée, comme tous les autres chevaliers d'or présents. Seul Asha continuait de suivre sans broncher ces explications qu'il avait l'air de déjà connaître.

- Peu d'Hommes connaissent la véritable fonction de la Boite de Pandore de nos jours, continua Zeus. Seuls les Dieux s'en souviennent au fil de leurs réincarnations, et encore. C'est une histoire tellement vieille qu'elle est presque devenue une légende.

- Et que dit cette légende ? demanda Achille du Taureau.

- Comme toutes les légendes, répondit le roi des Dieux, elle vante la puissance sans égale des Olympiens.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Zeus avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, peut-être pour permettre à tout le monde de bien assimiler les paroles qu'il venait de lancer. Ou bien pour apprécier l'effet de ce qu'il venait de dire. La puissance presque sans limite des Dieux n'était plus vraiment un secret pour personne. Du moins, pour tous ceux qui comptaient parmi les chevaliers de tel ou tel Dieu. Seul les hommes sans cosmos, les gens "normaux" l'avaient oublié.

Dohko se demandait vraiment où tout cela allait les mener. Une boite, une légende, un vol... Et eux, qu'en avaient-ils à faire exactement ? Il sentait bien à présent que la faille dans le récit allait venir mais il ne comprenait pas encore comment, ni pourquoi et cela le frustrait prodigieusement. Que contenait donc cette maudite Boite de Pandore à la fin ?

Le roi des Dieux reprit bientôt sa narration, avec toujours plus de gravité.

- La puissance des Dieux, celle que tous les Hommes craignent depuis la nuit des temps, dit-il. Ils nous craignent et ils ont raison. Cependant, ils ne savent pas pourquoi.

Athéna prit une profonde inspiration.

- Aux origines, les Olympiens possédaient absolument tous les pouvoirs, sans exception. Avant que la Boite de Pandore ne soit ouverte pour la première fois, c'est à dire avant que les pêchés humains ne soient libérés, les Dieux n'en avaient pas vraiment usage, raconta-t-elle. Les choses ont changé lorsque les Hommes se sont mis à commettre de grosses fautes, des erreurs impardonnables, entraînées par les pêchés libérés.

- C'est cela que les Hommes ont depuis longtemps oublié, reprit Zeus. En ces temps là, les Dieux avaient un pouvoir terrifiant qu'on appelait le "Nikanathos". Autrement dit la "Victoire de la Mort". Le pouvoir d'anéantir toute vie d'un seul claquement de doigt. Faire disparaître un homme par la seule force de la pensée, en une seule seconde.

Shion retint son souffle, le coeur battant à se rompre.

- C'est... Cela veut dire que... vous pouviez tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quand, d'un geste, selon votre seul jugement ? bégaya-t-il, mortifié.

Un monstrueux silence tomba sur l'assemblée alors que dix coeurs se soulevaient dans les poitrines. Le choc coupa la parole de tous les chevaliers durant de longues secondes. Zeus baissa légèrement la tête.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-il piteusement.

Dohko essaya de retrouver une respiration normale, l'estomac retourné. Il voulut déglutir mais il ne trouva plus une seule goutte de salive dans sa bouche. Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

- Bon sang... murmura-t-il.

- Mais... Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! lança alors le Pope, profondément choqué. Tuer quelqu'un sur un coup de tête, de façon totalement arbitraire, sans jugement, peut-être même sans raison... Ce n'est pas de la justice !

Zeus se racla la gorge. Il avait apparemment le coeur lourd lui aussi.

- Je regrette, c'est pourtant vrai, avoua-t-il. N'importe quel Dieu pouvait envoyer un homme aux Enfers si l'envie lui en prenait.

Athéna le regardait fixement, comme pour le soutenir dans ses aveux. Elle acquiesça car elle était concernée elle aussi.

- Cela n'a jamais posé de problèmes durant ce qu'on appelle "L'âge d'or", expliqua-t-elle. Mais les choses ont tourné différemment.

Ooko se redressa lentement, l'air songeur.

- Lorsque la Boite de Pandore a été ouverte pour la première fois, fit-il. Quand les Hommes ont eu des défauts.

La déesse confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Oui, dit-elle. Avec tous les pêchés libérés, le comportement des Hommes a changé. Les erreurs sont devenues trop graves, trop importantes. A partir de là, les Dieux ont usé du Nikanathos sans aucune retenue. Tous les Dieux.

Shion sursauta.

- Même Hadès ? Et Arès ? lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

- Tous. Sans exception, répondit Zeus.

Et soudain, tout le monde comprit de quoi il était question. Tout le monde réalisa les massacres qui avaient suivi la libération de tous les pêchés humains. Un frisson hérissa l'assemblée entière.

- Ce pouvoir était bien trop grand, bien trop dangereux pour que douze Olympiens en fassent une utilisation entièrement libre et arbitraire, continua le roi des Dieux. Les choses sont allées trop loin. La race humaine n'a pas tardé à être en danger. J'ai donc pris une décision radicale.

Il releva la tête, comme si tous ces aveux venaient de lui libérer la conscience.

- Le Nikanathos fut retiré des pouvoirs de chaque Dieu, jusqu'au dernier, dit-il. Ils ont tous accepté ce sort, ils n'avaient de toute façon aucun choix. Ils ont tous renoncé au Nikanathos sous mes ordres. Tous, sauf un.

Dohko tremblait, attendant nerveusement la suite. Maintenant, c'était la colère qui était apparue dans le regard azur de Zeus. Une rage froide, immortelle et profonde qui générait des éclairs au milieu de ses prunelles.

- Un seul Olympien s'est senti offensé de ce changement jugé indigne de sa fonction. Le Dieu des Enfers n'a pas accepté de renoncer au pouvoir qui lui revenait de droit, celui qu'il était sensé posséder de nature.

La voix de Zeus baissa d'une octave et se mua en un terrible grondement de tonnerre.

- Hadès s'est rebellé.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Shion écoutait les deux Dieux raconter tout cela avec fascination. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas vraiment y croire, comme s'il avait honte de croire à une légende totalement irréelle. Mais le temps passait et personne ne se décidait à dire que tout cela était faux, que ç'à n'avait été qu'une bonne blague. Tout le monde restait profondément grave et silencieux, accusant le choc de révélations qui venaient de leur exploser à la figure. La réalité, la terrifiante réalité était que les deux divinités disaient la vérité depuis le début. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Zeus bouillonnait toujours de rage, comme s'il revivait l'affront que lui avait fait subir son frère en refusant ses ordres.

- Il n'a pas voulu renoncer au Nikanathos, il voulait être le seul à y avoir droit, parce qu'il était maître de la Mort elle-même, gronda le roi des Dieux.

Athéna jugea sûrement préférable de continuer elle-même le récit, de peur que son père n'entre dans une véritable colère incontrôlable. Elle se tourna vers ses chevaliers.

- La première guerre divine a éclaté entre Zeus et Hadès, déclara-t-elle. Personne ne sait exactement combien de temps elle a duré puisque seuls eux deux s'affrontaient. Mais à la fin, Hadès a été tué et Zeus a détruit son incarnation humaine pour les deux siècles à venir. Suite à ça, Zeus a tout de même retiré le Nikanathos des pouvoirs du Dieu des Enfers. Toutefois, il lui était impossible de le faire disparaître à jamais, comme pour les autres, car son propriétaire n'avait pas donné son consentement. Tant que Hadès ne renoncerait pas de lui-même au Nikanathos, ce pouvoir ne pourrait disparaître pour de bon. Et pour éviter que Hadès ne la récupère un jour, Zeus a enfermé cette puissance dans l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit au monde.

- La Boite de Pandore, conclut le Pope sourdement.

Zeus acquiesça.

- Depuis ce temps-là, la Boite de Pandore contient la dernière des douze étincelles de Nikanathos, dit-il. Je l'ai scellée moi-même avant de la placer dans la Cité des Cieux pour que Hadès ne s'en empare jamais.

Dohko bondit sur son siège.

- Mais alors... ! C'est Hadès le voleur ? C'est lui qui s'est introduit à Babel pour récupérer son pouvoir ! s'écria-t-il.

- Pas Hadès en personne, rectifia Athéna. Mais l'un de ses Spectres, certainement. Le Nikanathos que contient la Boite de Pandore ne peut être utilisé que par son ancien propriétaire, le Dieux des Enfers. Il ne serait d'aucun secours pour les autres Olympiens qui ont renoncé au leur.

- C'est la raison de ma présence ici, finit Zeus. Si Hadès récupère le Nikanathos, c'est au Sanctuaire d'Athéna qu'il s'en prendra en premier. Je viens vous mettre en garde et également vous aider car tous les Dieux, même moi, pourraient finir par se retrouver menacés.

Les chevaliers d'or s'affolèrent alors complètement et la panique fit rompre les rangs.

- C'est Hadès qui a la Boite ! s'exclama Achille.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria Kathara, horrifiée.

- Alors nous sommes tous déjà perdus ! renchérit Ooko. Avec un tel pouvoir, nous aurons beau lutter de toutes nos forces, c'est peine perdue !

Athéna se leva pour endiguer l'agitation et l'inquiétude qui montaient de seconde en seconde.

- Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact ! Il reste un petit détail primordial !

Ces paroles eurent un effet immédiat sur les gardiens du Zodiaque. Ils cessèrent de s'affoler et se rassirent petit à petit pour écouter.

- Je savais parfaitement qu'un jour Hadès essayerait de récupérer la Boite de Pandore, lança Zeus. C'est pourquoi, au moment de la fermer, j'y ai ajouté un autre sceau que mon frère ne pourra pas ouvrir.

Shion recommença à respirer avec plus de calme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme sceau ? Vous êtes sûr que Hadès ne peut pas le détruire ? demanda-t-il, un peu sceptique.

Zeus ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Si bien sûr, il pourrait réussir à l'ouvrir, mais il lui manque quelque chose pour le faire, fit-il.

- Quelque chose qui est... ? interrogea le Pope.

- Eh bien, quand j'ai scellé la Boite de pandore, expliqua le roi des Dieux, j'y ai apposé une serrure qui n'y était pas à sa création. C'est une serrure d'argent inviolable que Héphaïstos a forgée en personne. Et personne ne peut ouvrir cette serrure sans la clef. La Clef d'Argent.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Un souffle de soulagement avait rendu la vie aux chevaliers d'or suite à cette révélation. Athéna avait raison, il restait un espoir. Un petit espoir que Hadès n'ouvre jamais la Boite de Pandore. Shion soupira profondément et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il. Et où est cette clef exactement ?

- La Clef d'Argent, répondit Zeus, est le dernier obstacle qui doit empêcher Hadès de récupérer le Nikanathos. Tous les Dieux se sont mis d'accord pour la mettre le plus en sûreté possible, loin du maître des Enfers. Héphaïstos avait crée la serrure et la clef, j'avais posé le sceau donc un autre Dieu devait se charger de cacher la clef quelque part où personne ne la trouverait. Et un seul Dieu était capable d'une telle ingéniosité.

- Qui ? demanda Dohko, fasciné.

- Le Dieu le plus malin et le plus intelligent de l'Olympe, fit Athéna en souriant. Mon frère Hermès. C'est lui qui a la garde de la Clef d'Argent.

Des exclamations fusèrent brusquement dans tous les sens et les chevaliers d'or se lancèrent des regards étonnés, ravis ou satisfaits. Dohko sourit à son frère et celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne craignons rien, lança le Bélier. Hadès ne trouvera jamais cette clef puisque Hermès l'a cachée en lieu sûr.

- Tout va bien, renchérit Chris du Cancer.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, les deux Dieux, eux, n'avaient pas l'air si rassurés. Ils ne souriaient pas comme les autres, bien au contraire, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage. Shion ne comprenait plus. Il regarda tour à tour Zeus et Athéna, cherchant la raison de leur angoisse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous venez bien de dire que Hermès est le plus apte à garder la Clef d'Argent en sûreté, non ? Où est le problème ? fit-il.

Zeus soupira.

- Le problème vient d'Hermès justement, confia-t-il.

- Mon frère s'est toujours très bien acquitté de sa tâche, reconnut Athéna, et Hadès n'a jamais pu s'emparer de la Clef. Toutefois, la Boite avait toujours été en sécurité à Babel jusqu'à présent. Aujourd'hui, c'est Hadès qui l'a et la situation est dangereuse. La Clef d'Argent est notre dernier espoir de survie.

- Et il se trouve que Hermès vient à peine de se réincarner, expliqua le roi des Dieux. Deux cent ans ce sont écoulés et il est réapparu sur Terre il y a très peu de temps. D'après ce que je sais, il n'a pas plus de sept ou huit ans aujourd'hui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je doute de sa capacité à protéger la Clef pour le moment.

La joie et l'espoir des chevaliers d'or s'envolèrent d'un coup. Les sourires disparurent.

- Inutile de vous dire que Hadès est déjà à sa recherche pour lui voler la Clef, lança Athéna tristement. S'il le trouve, Hermès ne pourra pas tenir longtemps face à lui et Hadès récupèrera ce qu'il veut sans problèmes.

- Notre dernier espoir, finit Zeus, est de nous mettre à la recherche d'Hermès immédiatement. Si nous le trouvons avant Hadès, nous pourrons assurer sa protection ainsi que celle de la Clef.

- Mais Hermès n'a-t-il pas ses propres protecteurs ? Que font ses chevaliers ? objecta le Pope.

- Bonne question, admit Athéna. Mais Hermès est une divinité un peu spéciale. Il n'a pas de chevaliers à proprement parler. Ses protecteurs sont seulement au nombre de trois et ce ne sont pas des guerriers mais des messagers. Ils ne se battent que très rarement, Hermès n'est pas un Dieu très belliqueux. En général, ils se contentent de livrer les messages des Dieux.

- En outre, ajouta le roi des Dieux, puisque Hermès vient de se réincarner, ses Messagers ne savent pas exactement où il se trouve. Le nouveau corps qu'Hermès a adopté ne sait pas encore qu'il est un Olympien. Il ne se souvient de rien, comme toutes les réincarnations des Dieux au début.

Cette fois-ci, ce sont les deux Archanges de Zeus qui prirent la parole lorsque leur maître eut fini. Michaël se leva pour s'adresser aux chevaliers d'or ainsi qu'au Pope.

- Les Messagers d'Hermès savent ce qu'il se passe, dit-il. Ils vont se mettre à la recherche d'Hermès sans plus tarder mais ils ont besoin d'aide. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont repéré sa présence qu'à une échelle très vaste et cela va prendre plusieurs jours voire des semaines de fouille avant de le trouver.

- Zeus est d'abord ici pour cela, reprit Athéna. Nous prévenir et nous apporter son aide pour trouver Hermès. Nous avons très peu de temps, surtout que Hadès est déjà sur ses traces. A l'heure qu'il est, les Spectres doivent chercher partout.

Le roi des Dieux regarda gravement les dix gardiens du Zodiaque.

- Les chevaliers d'or, les Anges et les Messagers doivent s'allier, lâcha-t-il. Il faut trouver la Clef d'Argent avant Hadès, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

A ces mots, les Archanges et les chevaliers d'or s'observèrent d'une façon nouvelle. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla. Puis le Pope s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

- Soit, admit-il. Mais sait-on seulement où chercher ? lança-t-il.

Zeus passa une grande main dans sa barbe immaculée.

- Tous ce que les Messagers ont pu nous dire, c'est qu'il se trouvait quelque part en Europe. Dans le nord de la France, plus exactement.

- En France ? répéta Roan étonné. Vous voulez dire, à Paris ?

- Le mieux serait qu'ils s'expliquent eux-mêmes, répliqua Zeus.

A nouveau, Dohko sursauta.

- Les Messagers vont venir ici ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ils sont en route, confirma Athéna. Ils partiront pour Paris le plus tôt possible et j'aimerais que deux chevaliers d'or au moins se joignent à eux pour leur prêter main forte au cas où ils rencontreraient des Spectres.

- Et avec vous partira l'un de mes Archanges, déclara Zeus.

Il jeta un regard vers les deux qui étaient présents.

- Michaël s'est déjà proposé, fit l'Olympien. Vous serez donc six au total. Nous ne pouvons grossir encore le groupe sans risquer d'attirer l'attention malheureusement.

Shion était paralysé. Décidément, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela lorsque le Pope l'avait réveillé tout à l'heure ! Etait-il en train de rêver ? La veille encore, tout semblait aller pour le mieux et aujourd'hui, une guerre se préparait. Les Anges, les Messagers, le Sanctuaire... ils étaient tous sur le pied de guerre. La panique semblait s'être emparée de tout le monde. Lui qui n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté le Sanctuaire et Jamir, voilà qu'il rencontrait d'un coup des Anges et dans peu de temps, les trois messagers d'Hermès ! C'était à peine croyable !

Brusquement, l'apparition de trois nouveaux cosmos inconnus mit tous les chevaliers d'or en alerte. Pourtant, ils s'aperçurent bientôt que les deux divinités n'avaient pas remué un cil et ils finirent par comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Ils arrivent, nota Zeus tranquillement.

Dohko s'était levé, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout cela était bien réel. Soudain, trois brasiers s'allumèrent dans la pièce et plusieurs silhouettes se matérialisèrent comme par enchantement devant l'assemblée. Les auras bleutés qui les entouraient paraissaient former un morceau de ciel à l'intérieur du temple et on s'attendait presque à y voir filer des nuages. Dohko en ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.


	13. Chapter 10

Les Messagers d'Hermès

Lorsque la lumière bleue s'éteignit, les chevaliers d'or découvrirent les trois personnes qui venaient d'apparaître. Deux hommes et une femme vinrent aussitôt s'agenouiller devant Zeus et Athéna pour leur rendre grâce. Ils semblaient tout droit sortis d'une des nombreuses légendes de la mythologie.

Dohko détailla les Messagers du regard, ne sachant toujours pas s'il devait rire, pleurer ou s'émerveiller. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela était possible. Mais les nouveaux arrivants ne paraissaient pas se rendre compte de tous les yeux écarquillés rivés sur eux.

Le premier homme était grand, athlétique et possédait un visage aux traits plutôt anguleux mais non dépourvus d'harmonie. Ses longs cheveux bleus tombaient librement sur ses épaules et Dohko remarqua la couleur cyan magnifique de ses prunelles.

Son compagnon était plus petit que lui mais non moins impressionnant. Contrairement au premier, celui-ci avait de courts cheveux verts coiffés en avant qui lui conféraient un air mystérieux et intriguant. Ses yeux clairs oscillaient entre le jaune et le vert sans arriver à trancher. Un petit sourire étirait continuellement ses lèvres et il paraissait très satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Quant à la demoiselle, Dohko nota bien vite ses beaux cheveux noirs très brillants et très raides qui lui frôlaient les épaules dans un carré parfait. Elle avait un visage délicat et gracieux au teint légèrement hâlé qui attira l'attention du jeune homme. Elle avait certainement des origines asiatiques, ce qui expliquait la forme bridée de ses yeux sombres. De grands anneaux d'argent pendaient à ses oreilles, traversant par moments la chute lisse de ses mèches d'ébène. Elle était parfaitement immobile, presque indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Et de fait, ce n'était pas vraiment eux qui avaient interloqué les chevaliers d'or mais plutôt leur tenue. Les Messagers portaient des vêtements dignes de la Grèce antique. Leur fine tunique blanche était retenue par de nombreuses lanières de cuir, ceintures et brassards de métal argenté sans compter les armures légères qu'ils portaient. Elles étaient moins encombrantes que celles des chevaliers d'Athéna et entièrement faites d'un étrange métal bleuté frappé du symbole de leur Dieu : deux petites ailes croisées. Une fine couronne entourait également leur front et portait le même signe reconnaissable sur le côté gauche. Leurs sandales de cuir ressemblaient à celles que la légende attribuait à Hermès : deux ailes, des vraies cette fois, battaient à leurs chevilles pour les maintenir à quelques centimètres du sol. Pour finir, la sacoche des Messagers pendait en bandouillère sur leur flanc droit.

Après une seconde, Zeus les pria de se relever.

- Nous vous attendions, dit-il.

- Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire, continua Athéna. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais eu l'honneur de recevoir les Messagers d'Hermès.

Les trois arrivants inclinèrent la tête.

- Merci déesse Athéna. C'est un honneur pour nous aussi, dit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Il disait tout cela avec son petit sourire fier et charmeur.

- Nous vous remercions au nom de notre maître Hermès de bien vouloir nous aider dans nos recherches, déclara la jeune femme.

Athéna sourit.

- Ce problème nous concerne tous, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. La menace des Spectres mérite bien notre association.

Les trois Messagers se relevèrent et la déesse indiqua ses chevaliers d'un geste de la main.

- Voici les dix gardiens de mon Sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'or.

Ces derniers saluèrent les inconnus avec respect tout en se présentant chacun leur tour. Pour chaque nouveau nom, les messagers hochaient la tête. Puis se fut à leur tour. L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'inclina le premier.

- Je suis Taâr de l'attribut céleste de l'Habileté. Premier des trois Messagers du Dieu Hermès.

La jeune femme l'imita sous le regard plus qu'attentif d'un Dohko déjà charmé.

- Mon nom est Shunreï, de l'attribut céleste de la Ruse, Messagère du Dieu Hermès.

Enfin, ce fut au tour du fringant jeune homme aux cheveux verts et au sourire indéclinable.

- Pour ma part, on m'appelle Dion, de l'attribut céleste de l'Eloquence. Messager du Dieu Hermès.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

La venue des trois Messagers d'Hermès venait soudain de concrétiser toute la dramatique histoire que les chevaliers d'or venaient d'entendre. Shion savait qu'à présent, tout était bien réel. Il y avait bien eu un vol à Babel, la Boite de Pandore contenait bien le Nikanathos et Hadès était sur le point de retrouver le Dieu Hermès qui détenait la seule clef capable de déverrouiller le coffret. La course contre le temps était engagée.

Les trois Messagers dont Shion avait déjà à moitié oublié les noms, leur faisaient face. Ils les observaient avec une curiosité flagrante, comme pour les juger et déterminer si oui ou non, eux, les chevaliers d'Athéna, allaient pouvoir leur venir en aide. Car c'était cela qu'ils étaient venus chercher au Sanctuaire.

Dohko, lui, ne se posait plus beaucoup de questions. Il observait le délicat visage immobile de Shunreï sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ainsi, elle était Chinoise. Comme lui. Voilà qui était une heureuse coïncidence. Les grandes lignes de sa nouvelle idée se dessinaient peu à peu dans son esprit. Plus le temps passait, moins il doutait de cette décision soudaine. Mais il fut bientôt tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Dion, le Messager aux cheveux verts.

- ... n'est pas assez âgé pour le moment, disait-il à Athéna. A sept ou huit ans, il ne sait pas qu'il est Hermès, ni qu'il possède un pouvoir incalculable. Sa cosmo énergie ne s'est pas encore vraiment manifestée, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons le localiser avec précision.

Shunreï hocha la tête.

- Tout ce que nous pouvons dire avec certitude, c'est qu'il se trouve en France, peut-être bien dans Paris, continua-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, enchaîna Taâr, il est quasiment sûr aussi que Hadès sait tout cela. Il y a des chances pour que ses Spectres soient déjà en train de fouiller la ville. Une chance pour nous qu'elle soit très grande.

Athéna resta songeuse un instant et porta une main à son menton. Son sceptre tournoyait toujours dans son poignet, comme une toupie lumineuse. Son père fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, déclara enfin la déesse.

Ooko croisa lentement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pouvons-nous vraiment prendre le risque de partir jusqu'à Paris tout de suite ? objecta-t-il. Et si Hermès ne s'y trouvait pas au bout du compte ?

Taâr lui jeta un regard.

- Nous sommes certains qu'il est dans ces environs, assura-t-il. Les Messagers ont la faculté de repérer leur Dieu où qu'il soit en raison du don qu'a Hermès de pouvoir disparaître et réapparaître où bon lui semble. Ici nous sommes un peu loin mais en allant à Paris, nous pourrons suivre sa trace plus précisément. Là-bas, nous aurons de nouvelles informations.

- Si vous pouvez vous repérer entre vous, lâcha Kathara, pourquoi Hermès ne revient-il pas en Grèce tout de suite pour parer à tout problème ?

- Hermès est un enfant de sept ans à l'heure où nous parlons, répliqua Shunreï. Il ne sait rien de sa véritable identité, il est trop jeune, je vous le répète. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas nous rejoindre. La seule solution est que nous y allions.

Dion fit soudain un pas en avant et esquissa un geste évasif de la main.

- Je comprends que les chevaliers d'Athéna n'aient aucune envie de nous suivre jusqu'à Paris, dit-il. Nous irons seuls, voilà tout.

Asha fronça les sourcils et le foudroya du regard, lui et son éternel petit sourire moqueur.

- Nous avons une mission en commun désormais, gronda-t-il. Les chevaliers d'or obéissent à leur déesse et de ce fait, nous irons à Paris. Hadès est une menace pour le Sanctuaire avant tout, il est hors de question que les Messagers d'Hermès fassent le travail qui nous revient.

Chris du Cancer dû sentir que le Lion d'or allait à nouveau perdre patience car il avança vers Asha et se plaça tactiquement entre lui et Dion. Achille s'approchait déjà au cas où il faudrait intervenir.

- Du calme, lança brusquement Dohko. Il n'y a aucun problème. Les trois Messagers, Michaël et deux chevaliers d'or iront en France comme prévu.

Il se tourna vers Athéna et Zeus en souriant.

- Pour régler la question, je me propose pour cette mission, avec mon frère Shion, ici présent.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Tout à coup, plusieurs hoquets de surprise se firent entendre et le Pope bondit de son siège comme s'il avait été transpercé par une lame. Les chevaliers d'or observaient tous Dohko d'un air ahuri et Shion était paralysé, incapable de faire un geste. Le Bélier sentit son front se couvrir de sueur. Il lança un regard à Dohko mais celui-ci continuait de sourire tranquillement, visiblement heureux de sa déclaration. Shion se passa une main sur le visage et tenta de se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar. Car ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve...

Quand la surprise se dissipa légèrement et que les différentes personnes présentes retrouvèrent leur voix, ce fut un concert d'exclamations négatives.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Allons Dohko...

- Il n'est pas question que...

- As-tu pensé...

- Je refuse que...

Les répliques s'emmêlèrent peu à peu dans un gigantesque bourdonnement d'insectes et tout le monde chercha à placer son idée dans le vacarme. L'assemblée se dispersa, Shion en profita pour rejoindre Dohko discrètement. Puis il lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de serrer fermement le poing, comme pour lui briser un os.

- Vieux frère, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, peut-on savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Dohko sourit de plus belle, l'air très sûr de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, assura-t-il sans s'apercevoir que Shion essayait de lui broyer l'épaule. Ce sera notre première mission, penses-y ! Allons à Paris et trouvons Hermès, je sens que cela va être très intéressant.

- "Intéressant" ? souffla Shion, éberlué. Tu te rends comptes que tu viens de nous désigner volontaires pour la plus importante mission de toute l'histoire de la chevalerie ? Nous venons à peine de gagner nos armures, il vaut mieux laisser cela à des chevaliers plus expérimentés comme Asha ou Ooko !

Dohko secoua fermement la tête.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est tout à fait à notre portée ! Et puis, si on laissait Asha y aller, il égorgerait Dion avant d'arriver en France... Ecoute frangin, je sens que cette mission est pour nous. Tu comprends ça ? Fais-moi confiance.

- Dès que nous serons seuls, je te montrerai où tu peux te la mettre ta confiance ! chuchota le Bélier.

Dohko échappa un sourire et se retourna vers l'assemblée, inébranlable dans son idée. Shion vit son regard ferme et décidé, il lut sa détermination dans ses yeux et finit par émettre un soupir. Inutile d'insister, personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire changer Dohko d'avis lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose. Toutefois, Shion sentait que son frère ne cherchait plus à faire l'une de ses blagues à présent. Après tout, l'enjeu était beaucoup trop important.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Athéna hésitait visiblement. Elle considérait le jeune chevalier de la Balance ainsi que son frère depuis un moment. Le Pope, lui, avait déjà crié haut et fort qu'il n'était pas question que ces deux-là partent pour Paris. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'expérience, c'était trop tôt. Les chevaliers d'or, eux, semblaient partagés et n'osaient pas trop donner leur avis. Pour Zeus, ses Anges et les Messagers, ce débat n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un chevalier d'or était un chevalier d'or.

- Grand Pope, coupa Dohko au milieu des conversations incessantes. Shion et moi sommes chevaliers d'or à présent, nous avons chèrement gagné nos armures, dans les règles de l'art. Désormais, nous sommes les égaux de chacun des huit autres gardiens et je sais que nous pouvons mener à bien cette mission. Permettez-nous de partir.

Roan maugréa à mi-voix et se tortilla sur son siège, apparemment très embarrassé.

- Tu sais bien que cette mission est de la plus haute importance Dohko... commença-t-il.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait déjà à dire quelque chose mais son père le coupa aussitôt.

- Vous venez tous deux d'être nommés chevaliers d'or et justement, je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour vous mettre de telles responsabilités sur les épaules.

Athéna était songeuse.

- Les deux chevaliers d'or qui partiront pour Paris auront probablement à affronter les Spectres à un moment où à un autre, objecta-t-elle.

Dohko ne les écoutait qu'à moitié. En fait, il observait le visage de la jolie Messagère en coin. Que devait-elle penser de lui avec tous ces commentaires ? Il n'était pas question qu'il perde la face et encore moins qu'il laisse quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagner en France. Il reporta son attention sur Athéna et son père avant de fermer brusquement les poings et de reprendre la parole.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien à reprocher à Shion, lâcha-t-il. C'est donc que vous me jugez incapable de remplir ce rôle ?

Athéna et Roan tiquèrent.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua le Pope.

Dohko hocha la tête.

- Avez-vous nommé chevalier d'or quelqu'un qui n'en était pas digne ? continua-t-il.

Athéna fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non, tu es tout à fait digne d'être le chevalier de la Balance.

- Donc, je peux aller à Paris, termina-t-il en souriant.

La déesse soupira et le Grand Pope referma les poings sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Au moment où il voulut ajouter quelque chose, Athéna l'en empêcha.

- Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de continuer ce débat, dit-elle fermement. Dohko a raison. Lui et Shion sont donc désignés pour accompagner les Messagers d'Hermès à Paris avec l'Archange Michaël. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

La tension redescendit d'un coup dans l'assemblée et Dohko envoya un clin d'oeil à Shion. Le Bélier ne savait pas s'il devait embrasser ou bien étrangler son cher frère. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient une mission à présent et ils devaient la mener à bien, coûte que coûte. Dohko n'était peut-être pas d'un naturel très assidu mais il n'aurait jamais pris une telle responsabilité à la légère. De plus, même parmi les douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une puissance égale à celle du fils de Roan. Et tout le monde le savait.

- Bien, alors tout est arrangé, c'est parfait, lança soudain Zeus. Sachez simplement que la moindre erreur pourrait nous être fatale. Et je tiens à préciser que nous voudrons être tenus au courant des moindres progressions de ces recherches.

Michaël inclina la tête.

- Bien sûr Seigneur, il en sera fait ainsi, promit-il.

- Je crains malheureusement que nous n'ayons déjà pris trop de retard sur Hadès, intervint Athéna. Il faudra partir dès demain.

Shion et Dohko s'avancèrent jusque devant le trône et s'agenouillèrent.

- Gagnez Paris le plus tôt possible et ne prenez aucun risque, fit-elle.

- Oui déesse.

Le Pope croisa les mains derrière son dos.

- La priorité est de protéger Hermès et de ramener la Clef au Sanctuaire, annonça-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers les trois Messagers.

- Pouvez-vous affirmer que Hermès se rangera à nos côtés lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

- Il n'est pas possible de certifier quoi que ce soit, répondit Taâr.

Dion releva lentement la tête et son regard intense se posa sur le Pope.

- Pourriez-vous affirmer qu'un enfant de sept ans se montre raisonnable et décide brusquement de suivre un groupe d'inconnu qui affirme représenter le Bien ? lança-t-il. Sachez que personne ne commande à Hermès.

Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres du roi des Dieux.

- Oui, je crois que ce point est indiscutable, admit-il. Hermès n'est pas quelqu'un de très réfléchi. Il suit son instinct, il n'écoute jamais personne, pas même moi. Mais je peux également affirmer qu'il est vif et très intelligent, aussi quel que soit son âge, il saura trancher entre les propositions qui s'offriront à lui.

- Après tout, objecta Dohko, les Messagers seront là. Si quelqu'un peut convaincre le Dieu des Voleurs, ce sont ses chevaliers.

Shion était sceptique.

- Déesse, fit-il, que fait-on pour tous les gens qui nous verront ?

Cette question semblait également poser un problème majeur à Athéna. Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Le mieux serait d'éviter le plus possible de vous faire remarquer. Bien sûr, Paris est une grande ville mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous préoccuper de tous ceux qui vous apercevront. Commencez par changer de vêtements et pour le reste... eh bien, avisez selon la situation. Mais limitez les dégâts.

- Bien déesse.

Athéna se leva, signe que la réunion était bientôt terminée.

- Les Messagers resteront au Sanctuaire jusqu'à demain matin, décida-t-elle. Quant à Michaël... je laisserai Zeus en décider, à sa convenance.

Elle jeta un regard aux trois disciples d'Hermès.

- Je suis à votre disposition si vous désirez quelque chose et les chevaliers d'or se feront une joie de vous guider à travers le Sanctuaire pour le temps de votre séjour, dit-elle. Que les six chevaliers concernés soient prêts devant mon temple, dès l'aube demain matin.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooooo

Shion allongea la foulée et rattrapa Dohko qui sortait du palais au milieu de tous les autres chevaliers. Il saisit son frère par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? lâcha-t-il.

Dohko avait visiblement l'esprit ailleurs et il fit un effort pour tourner la tête vers le Bélier et comprendre sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Shion serra les dents et sa mâchoire vibra dangereusement. Il vit les yeux formidablement verts de Dohko suivre les trois silhouettes des Messagers qui s'éloignaient et attrapa le menton de son frère pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Le Bélier sentait qu'il perdait patience.

- Dohko ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu réalises que tu viens de nous envoyer jusqu'à Paris pour les beaux yeux de ta petite Chinoise !

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux innocents qui ne trompaient personne.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire, assura-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, répliqua Shion. Si tes yeux lançaient des flammes la pauvre fille ne pourrait plus s'asseoir pendant une semaine !

Dohko éclata de rire et son frère le regarda s'étouffer tout en essayant de rester impassible.

- Tu ne changeras jamais ! marmonna le Bélier.

Mais contre toute attente, Dohko redevint sérieux et son regard changea soudain du tout au tout. Shion tressaillit.

- Dis-moi une chose, Shion... As-tu peur de ce qui nous attends à Paris ? interrogea Dohko.

Shion perdit la voix quelques secondes. Puis il se reprit.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Non... enfin, je suppose que si, un peu... Personne ne sait ce qui nous attend là-bas.

Dohko acquiesça et Shion vit les éclairs danser dans ses prunelles.

- Et bien tu as raison, lâcha le chevalier de la Balance. Si on va à Paris, il y a pas mal de chance pour qu'on n'en revienne pas vivants. Fort de cette certitude, explique-moi lequel de nos compagnons chevaliers d'or tu aurais voulu envoyer à la mort à notre place ?

Cette fois, Shion sursauta et ses yeux violets s'arrondirent d'effroi. Il resta paralysé, pétrifié durant de longues secondes et Dohko attendit simplement qu'il se remette. Puis, le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- On a le choix, vieux frère, reprit Dohko. Rester ici et passer pour des bleus toute notre vie ou bien faire nos preuves. Je ne suis pas devenu chevalier d'or pour rester planté devant mon temple éternellement. Les Messagers ont besoin de nous. Lorsqu'ils se retrouveront devant un gentil Spectre venu les exterminer, ce sera à nous deux que reviendra l'insigne honneur de mourir à leur place. Parce qu'il est primordial qu'ils trouvent Hermès et qu'ils le ramènent.

Ces paroles firent courir des frissons dans le dos de Shion et celui-ci se mit à trembler. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Bien sûr Dohko avait raison, il avait raison depuis le début. Leur vie à eux n'avait aucune importance comparée à celle des Messagers, d'Hermès ou d'Athéna. Mieux encore, c'était leur rôle de se sacrifier pour que tous les habitants de la Terre puissent vivre en paix. Comment pouvait-il penser à sa propre personne après tout cela ?

Shion déglutit péniblement et battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Le visage de son frère apparut à nouveau devant lui.

- Excuse-moi vieux frère, dit-il. C'est toi qui a raison. Peu importe le reste.

Dohko esquissa un sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mon brave Shion, je sens que ce voyage va être très enrichissant !

Shion sourit tristement, malgré lui.

- Tu parles des Spectres ?

- Mais non, de la petite Chinoise, rectifia Dohko.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Shion avait déjà pu constater à de nombreuses reprises à quel point les nouvelles se propageaient vite dans un endroit aussi restreint que le Sanctuaire. Pourtant cette fois-ci, la vitesse à laquelle on apprit que les trois Messagers d'Hermès étaient présents relevait du fantastique. A l'instant précis où Dion, Shunreï et Taâr entrèrent dans l'arène, accompagnés de quelques chevaliers d'or, des dizaines de Novices et de chevaliers se précipitèrent vers eux. La foule les entoura comme pour les étouffer et le Bélier dut jouer des coudes pour rejoindre son frère quelque part dans ce capharnaüm.

Dohko tournait autour de la jolie Chinoise comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel. Celle-ci n'avait pourtant pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Son visage continuellement impassible et indifférent laissait Shion profondément perplexe. Tout autour, Dion et Taâr étaient assaillis de questions en tous genres et des dizaines de paires d'yeux fixaient les petites ailes à leurs chevilles avec émerveillement.

- Vous pouvez être fiers que deux des meilleurs chevaliers d'or du Sanctuaire vous accompagnent pour ce voyage, disait Dohko à Shunreï.

Shion échappa une moue amusée quand il vit son frère esquisser son mythique sourire charmeur. Toutefois, la Chinoise resta de marbre.

- Je croyais que vous étiez nouveaux dans le groupe des gardiens du Zodiaque, objecta narquoisement Dion.

Dohko ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il croisa les bras et pencha la tête pour capter le regard sombre de la jeune Messagère. A son grand dépit, Shunreï se contentait d'afficher un intéressement poli, légèrement nuancé d'agacement.

- Ainsi, vous êtes Chinoise ? fit le chevalier de la Balance.

- Oui, dit-elle.

Dohko sourit.

- C'est une incroyable coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-il. Je le suis également. J'aime beaucoup la Chine, j'y vivais il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Shunreï hocha faiblement la tête et reporta son attention sur les Novices et chevaliers de bronze qui faisaient masse autour d'eux. Shion avait décidément beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Il se détourna du coin où son frère faisait sa cour et observa Taâr qui répondait aux multiples questions des Novices avec une patience infinie. Le seul point sur lequel le Messager gardait le silence était la raison de leur présence ici. Athéna et Zeus avaient jugé préférable de taire cette menace aux autres chevaliers du Sanctuaire pour ne pas provoquer de panique.

Shion fut interrompu par une petite main qui se glissa sous son bras. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Nariia de la Licorne serrée contre lui, bien plus que nécessaire. Un sourire étirait certainement ses lèvres sous son masque blanc. Le Bélier retint difficilement un soupir d'agacement et se força à rester courtois.

- Nariia... Tu es venue voir les Messagers toi aussi ? lâcha-t-il. Ils sont intriguants n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait un petit espoir qu'elle le laisse tranquille pour aller faire la connaissance des envoyés d'Hermès mais visiblement, la jeune fille avait d'autres projets. Projets qui n'allaient pas lui plaire, il en était sûr.

- Oh oui, c'est incroyable, admit-elle. On m'a dit que tu allais partir avec eux pour l'Europe dans peu de temps ? C'est une mission ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Shion grimaça. Bon sang...

- Euh... oui ! répliqua-t-il. Ordre d'Athéna, je ne sais pas très bien de quoi il retourne, on ne me mettra au courant que demain matin. Désolé.

Au moment où Nariia allait dire autre chose, il dégagea rapidement son bras de son emprise et s'écarta suffisamment d'elle pour qu'elle ne le capture pas à nouveau.

- Tu veux bien m'excuser ? Asha veut me parler, il faut absolument que j'aille le voir... mentit-il.

Cette question était de pure forme car il ne laissa même pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre. Il se fichait bien pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait et avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, il s'était déjà éloigné.

Shion fit plusieurs pas à vive allure comme s'il fuyait une bête sauvage, ou pire, et chercha désespérément Asha des yeux. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui raconter mais il était prêt à tout pour échapper à cette furie. Il ne manquait plus que sa copine s'y mette aussi.

Il finit par repérer le chevalier du Lion un peu plus loin mais l'éclat furieux de ses yeux dorés força Shion à stopper sa course. L'aura de colère d'Asha bouillonnait. Un peu perplexe, le Bélier suivit son regard et aperçut enfin ce qui avait pu provoquer cela.

Non loin, Laïa venait de passer l'arche d'entrée de l'arène et s'approchait de la foule, sûrement intriguée par toute cette agitation. Elle n'avait pas noué ses cheveux ce jour-là et sa longue chevelure couleur de feu virevoltait sur son dos, lançant de magnifiques reflets rougeoyants autour d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas été bien loin car Dion, le Messager à la crinière verte et au sourire éternel, s'était aussitôt approché d'elle. Shion vit, ébahi, l'envoyé d'Hermès saisir la main droite de Laïa et y déposer un baiser en s'inclinant comme un parfait homme du monde. Le chevalier d'argent de la chevelure de Bérénice en fut visiblement décontenancée et elle resta immobile, paralysée, sous le regard fixe de cet inconnu.

De sa place, Shion n'entendait pas ce que Dion disait à Laïa mais une chose était sûre, cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Asha. Décidément, le Lion d'or et le Messager de l'Eloquence ne se portaient pas dans leur coeur.

Soudain, Asha avança droit sur eux deux et Shion en put résister à l'envie de faire quelques pas de plus pour entendre leur conversation. Le chevalier du Lion se planta fermement devant le gentilhomme et sa dame avant de croiser rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne dérange pas, j'ose espérer, railla-t-il.

Laïa retira immédiatement sa main de celle de Dion comme si elle s'y était brûlée et le Messager d'Hermès se redressa lentement.

- Je faisais connaissance avec cette demoiselle, répondit Dion le plus normalement du monde. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna recèle vraiment de nombreux trésors insoupçonnés, je ne cesse de m'émerveiller.

Shion se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire. Etait-il réellement idiot cet homme ou bien faisait-il cela par simple provocation envers Asha ? Laïa ne tarda pas à s'éclaircir la gorge pour rompre le lourd silence.

- Il parait que les trois Messagers d'Hermès sont arrivés au Sanctuaire, se justifia-t-elle. Je venais voir ce prodige. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Asha et Dion ne se quittaient pas des yeux, comme deux loups en chasse.

- Effectivement, on a du mal à le croire, gronda Asha.

Le chevalier d'argent dut enfin comprendre que tout effort était vain car elle se détourna et émit un soupir. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se sentir, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Elle leur fit un rapide signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

- Cela a été un plaisir, lança-t-elle.

Shion craignit soudain que les choses ne dégénèrent maintenant que plus personne n'était là pour retenir les fauves. Asha jaugeait toujours le Messager du regard et ce dernier lui rendait un air hautain et narquois. Puis Dion passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Tu veux sûrement me dire que je ne dois pas m'approcher de ta fiancée ? fit-il de but en blanc.

Les sourcils du Lion d'or se froncèrent encore un peu plus. Shion s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines dilatées.

- Non, répondit-il avec un calme feint. C'est juste que les Novices sont un peu turbulents, surtout en présence d'hôtes aussi exceptionnels que vous. Surtout, ne vous laissez pas emporter par leur débordement.

Dion esquissa un léger sourire.

- Oui, ils sont jeunes mais ne t'en fais pas chevalier, déclara-t-il.

- Et puis, je vous montrerai les temples du Zodiaque dès que vous le voudrez puisque c'est là que vous séjournerez, continua Asha.

- C'est très aimable.

Shion se demanda anxieusement si cette conversation faussement courtoise allait durer longtemps. Probablement jusqu'à ce qu'Asha n'explose, songea-t-il aussitôt en réponse. Cela ne le rassura guère. Pourtant, un heureux hasard voulut que Taâr appelle son compagnon de l'autre bout de l'arène pour qu'il le rejoigne. Dion hocha la tête, au grand soulagement de Shion, puis s'excusa auprès d'Asha pour s'éclipser.

- Excuse-moi, je suis demandé, dit-il avec sa façon horripilante de vouloir paraître aimable et poli. Nous nous verrons plus tard chevalier.

- Oui, à plus tard, fit le Lion d'or.

Puis au moment où Dion passait à ses côtés pour rejoindre son compagnon, Asha se décida.

- Ne t'approche plus de Laïa, grogna-t-il.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Durant toute la journée, les trois Messagers d'Hermès furent le centre d'intérêt de tout le Sanctuaire. Plusieurs personnes les entouraient constamment pour leur faire visiter les lieux, faire connaissance ou leur soutirer des informations. Parmi eux, Dohko qui ne quitta pas Shunreï d'une semelle de toute l'après midi malgré les échecs évidents de ses tentatives pour entamer la conversation. Shion ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul dans son malheur. Et puis, il préférait rester auprès de Dion pour s'assurer qu'il ne se ferait pas carboniser par Asha avant la fin de leur mission. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire et que le Lion d'or ne se fasse arracher la tête par le Messager. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Bélier était persuadé de ne pas aimer le résultat du tout.

La réalité était que, malheureusement, aucune distraction ne pouvait lui sortir cette mission de la tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas digne d'un chevalier d'Athéna d'avoir peur ou même d'appréhender un combat, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de ce qu'il allait vivre au cour de ce voyage. Et rien ne pouvait faire disparaître le noeud qui lui bloquait les entrailles.

ooooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

**Kelidril :** Merci merci pour les review lol ! C'es très gentil. Maintenant je pense que je vais mettre les chapitres deux par deux parce qu'en fait, la fic est finie depuis un bon moment (je l'avais jamais mise sur ce site c'est pour ça). Je les ai tous, donc autant gagner du temps lol. Cela ira donc plus vite à l'avenir (je vais essayer de revenir sur le net assez régulièrement).

Sinon pour Sara, oui elle va réapparaître très vite (n'oublions pas que c'est elle mon héroïne à la base lol). Elle est au centre de l'une des intrigues principales de la fic donc j'ai encore besoin d'elle. Je peux même te dire qu'elle sera là dans... euh... et ben, le prochain chapitre justement ! Donc ne bougez pas de là, il va y avoir des révélations dans le chapitre suivants mdr ! Attention, suspence... lol


	14. Chapter 11

La dette

Roan marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, jetant de temps à autres un regard par la fenêtre pour voir la nuit qui tombait. L'agitation qui régnait au Sanctuaire depuis l'arrivée des trois Messagers d'Hermès était enfin retombée, uniquement grâce à l'heure tardive.

Tout cela le dépassait, il en avait bien peur. C'était inimaginable, impensable et tellement énorme qu'il pensait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne savait plus très bien à laquelle de toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit il devait céder. La peur ? L'inquiétude ? L'incrédulité ? L'espoir ? Le soulagement ? En vérité, toutes ces pensées contradictoires se mélangeaient dans sa tête jusqu'à former un immense noeud informe qui gonflait à l'infini pour faire exploser son crâne. C'était à en devenir fou.

Il fit soudain volte-face et repartit en sens inverse vers son lit avant de faire à nouveau demi-tour. Son masque et son casque reposaient sur la petite table, de toute façon, c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations à cet instant. Il était d'ailleurs absolument seul dans ses appartements.

Il décida bientôt d'arrêter totalement de penser et se contenta de faire les cent pas, écoutant simplement le froissement qu'émettait sa tunique en traînant sur le sol dallé. Il avait oublié de compter ses allers-retours c'était bien dommage, il devait avoir battu son record. Lorsqu'il poussa son énième soupir angoissé, un souffle passa enfin dans la pièce et il s'arrêta. La présence entra par la fenêtre et il se tourna prestement vers elle, déjà un peu apaisé par son apparition.

- Tu es là, dit-il avec soulagement.

La femme qui venait d'atterrir dans la pièce posa une main sur son épaule et laissa ses ailes disparaître petit à petit. Puis elle repoussa ses interminables cheveux couleur de l'or dans son dos et approcha de Roan pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

- Vous savez tout ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau.

- Zeus nous a tout expliqué, les Messagers sont arrivés et la mission prendra effet dès demain matin à l'aube, confirma-t-il.

- Tu es épuisé, constata-t-elle doucement. Assieds-toi.

Roan se laissa entraîner vers le lit et regarda la jeune femme prendre place à ses côtés. Elle posa ses grands yeux noirs si doux sur lui, caressa doucement son visage de la main. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

- C'est terrible, dit-il. Tellement effrayant... Sara, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Sara secoua lentement la tête, l'air triste.

- La surveillance de Babel n'était pas suffisante, déclara-t-elle. Nous sommes tous coupables. Je m'en veux tellement ! A quoi sert-il d'être Archange si je ne peux même pas protéger la Cité des Cieux correctement ? A cause de nous, le Sanctuaire est en danger...

Roan glissa une main dans la chevelure de sa femme et embrassa tendrement son front.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, assura-t-il. Hadès devait préparer son coup depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il voulait récupérer la Boite à tous prix, il fallait que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant, nous allons tous agir pour l'empêcher de prendre notre dernier espoir.

Sara hocha la tête et il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait si souvent quand elle était préoccupée.

- Tu imagines s'il arrivait à...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car sa gorge se noua. Roan l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, promit-il. Ils vont trouver Hermès, tu verras.

Sara se blottit contre lui, dans le creux construit exprès pour elle et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Roan. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et respira le parfum familier des cheveux de la jeune femme, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois, sans jamais se lasser. Elle n'avait jamais changé d'odeur en presque vingt ans, d'ailleurs elle n'avait presque pas changé du tout. Seules quelques minuscules rides étaient apparues sur son visage magnifique et inquiet, attestant du temps écoulé.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes serrés l'un contre l'autre. Durant de nombreuses années, il avait été persuadé que rien au monde ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il tenait Sara dans ses bras. Tant que ses bras étaient repliés autour d'elle, tant qu'il l'avait avec lui, rien d'autre n'importait. Mais aujourd'hui il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau. Comme lors de la guerre contre Arès, il avait peur que ses bras ne suffisent plus. Il tremblait de peur pour elle mais surtout il tremblait de peur à l'idée de devoir un jour vivre dans un monde où elle n'existerait plus. Sur Terre ou en Enfer, peu importait... Mais il ne pourrait supporter cet univers une seule seconde si elle n'en faisait plus partie. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait au monde. Protéger ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Sa femme et son fils. Son sang et sa chair. Mais, par Athéna, comme il avait peur de ne pas suffire à leur protection ! Tout à coup, poussé par une sorte d'instinct, il souleva le menton de Sara du bout du doigt et l'embrassa passionnément, de tout son coeur. Pour être sûr d'être liés à jamais.

Sara referma le poing sur ses cheveux bruns et répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Il la sentit se laisser aller contre lui. Comme souvent, il réalisa combien elle pouvait être petite et fragile. Quand l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau vint embuer son esprit, il se força à reprendre pied avec la réalité, non sans regret. Il avait encore un aveu à lui faire pour se libérer totalement. Et une fois encore, la peur vint lui serrer le coeur.

Il s'écarta doucement de son visage après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et la regarda longuement dans la semi obscurité qui s'installait. Ses pupilles étaient invisibles au milieu de ses iris si sombres et il eut brusquement une envie folle de plonger dans le velours noir et soyeux de ses yeux. Il déglutit, caressant machinalement les mèches dorées prisonnières sous ses grandes mains.

- Pardonne-moi Sara... chuchota-t-il. Excuse-moi mon amour, je suis tellement désolé...

La jeune femme tressaillit et une lueur inquiète passa sur son visage. Elle prit les mains de Roan dans les siennes.

- Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement anxieuse. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il fallut que la main de Sara vienne caresser son front et s'enfiler dans sa tignasse brune. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et lui jeta un regard, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie.

- Les deux chevaliers d'or qui accompagneront les Messagers et Michaël pour le voyage ont été choisis, confia-t-il. Ou plutôt, ils se sont proposés et leur demande a été acceptée.

Sara avait dû entendre sa voix trembler car elle se figea, cherchant à comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Elle l'encouragea du regard et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

- C'est Dohko et Shion qui partiront pour la France demain matin, avoua-t-il.

Un long silence tomba sur eux, durant lequel Sara ne fit plus un geste, plus un mouvement, il semblait même à Roan qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, se fermer et s'ouvrir encore sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Puis elle eut une sorte de sursaut et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur.

- Do-Dohko ? bégaya-t-elle. Tu veux dire... _notre_ Dohko ? Mon petit ange ? Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai !

Roan détourna piteusement la tête, le coeur bien lourd.

- Je n'ai pas été capable d'empêcher ça, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai laissé partir pour cette mission... Il part droit vers... vers... Il vient à peine de gagner son armure, ce n'était pas à lui, ni à Shion de... Et moi ? J'aurais dû faire quelque chose !

Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha vers le sol, furieux envers lui-même. Soudain, il empoigna ses cheveux et se mit à tirer aussi fort qu'il le put, uniquement pour s'infliger cette souffrance.

- J'ai honte de moi, si tu savais ! lâcha-t-il. Un danger menace le Sanctuaire et que fait le Pope ? Il envoie son fils de dix sept ans combattre à sa place ! Je suis misérable. Et Shion ? Mon dieu, pauvre Shion ! Ses parents vont être anéantis ! Ils m'en voudront et ils auront raison. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce déguisement de Grand Pope ! Je devrais être dans la maison de la Balance, vêtu de mon armure et prêt à partir moi-même pour Paris ! Je ne...

Tout à coup, Sara se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, à même le sol. Elle prit ses poignets et les écarta de son visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Le Pope aperçut ses yeux baignés de larmes et il eut envie de mourir.

- Roan arrêtes... fit-elle à mi-voix. Je t'en prie, arrêtes.

Il avala péniblement le peu de salive qu'il trouva dans sa bouche. Sara entoura son visage des mains avec tendresse.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle. Tu m'entends ?

Il secoua la tête mais elle le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu parler.

- Qui t'a nommé Grand Pope ? demanda Sara. Dis-le moi ! Qui a décidé que tu serais le prochain Grand Pope, Roan ? Réponds.

- Le précédent Pope, lâcha-t-il.

Sara hocha la tête.

- Et à ton avis, le précédent Pope était-il un homme bon et sage ?

- Oui, fit-il.

- Allait-il encore combattre depuis qu'il occupait cette fonction ?

- Non, dit-il.

Sara poussa un soupir.

- Tu es Grand Pope parce que tu le mérites, déclara-t-elle doucement. Tu assumes ton rôle à la perfection. Mais, Roan, tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. La vie inclue aussi la mort, tu ne peux rien contre ça. Tu n'es pas responsable.

Elle lui sourit.

- Un Pope reste au Sanctuaire pour gérer son organisation, faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, reprit-elle. Cesse de te sentir coupable de tous les problèmes de ce monde, s'il te plait.

Il baissa la tête, prit un air triste.

- Mais...

- Tu te souviens du jour où Dohko a gagné son armure de bronze ? interrogea-t-elle soudain.

Roan se figea, surpris. Puis il aperçut l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de sa femme et se détendit. Il sourit à son tour.

- Oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-il. Il était fier comme un coq. C'était spectaculaire et il a bien mérité son cadeau.

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu es son père, rappela-t-elle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dohko possède une force exceptionnelle. Il est chevalier d'or maintenant, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Sara marqua une pause et parut chercher ses mots, comme s'ils la faisaient souffrir.

- Il est tellement têtu, chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a décidé de se porter volontaire pour la mission. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher, de toute façon. Mais je...

Elle déglutit avec peine.

- Je veux lui faire confiance, balbutia-t-elle. Même si je suis morte de peur pour lui... J'essayerai de lui faire confiance pour réussir. Ce serait une insulte envers lui que de penser qu'il est incapable d'y arriver. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Roan resta un instant paralysé puis resserra sa main autour de celle de Sara.

- Tu as raison, admit-il. Il peut réussir cette mission aussi bien que n'importe quel autre chevalier d'or, si ce n'est mieux. Quant à Shion, il possède un potentiel absolument ahurissant. Je crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte lui-même. Ooko n'avait jamais été battu aussi vite de toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Le nouveau Bélier est encore plus fort que l'ancien. Ils y arriveront tous les deux.

Il poussa un formidable soupir de soulagement. Sara sourit et l'enlaça avec force.

- Je suis fière de vous, souffla-t-elle comme pour elle-même. De vous deux. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose un jour, je...

Il l'arrêta gentiment et s'écarta pour la regarder gravement.

- Sara, dit-il, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dire la vérité à Dohko ?

Celle-ci baissa aussitôt la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait la conversation depuis quatre ans. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

- Notre fils te croit morte depuis tout ce temps, comme le Sanctuaire entier ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis le seul à savoir qu'en réalité, tu es toujours en vie, quelque part dans la Cité des Cieux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux garder cela secret. Ils seraient tellement heureux de savoir que tu es vivante !

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas le leur dire, décida-t-elle. Ils ne comprendraient pas...

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai bien compris moi lorsque tu me l'as expliqué !

Sara se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner de lui.

- J'appartenais au Sanctuaire depuis ce jour inoubliable où j'ai prêté serment d'allégeance à Athéna, lança-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, je suis pourtant au service de Zeus pour payer ma dette, parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne pourquoi je suis retournée à Babel.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il. Dohko, Aria, Kan, Ooko, Asha, Shion, Laïa... ils seraient tous si heureux de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, que crois-tu ?

- Alors !

Elle pivota soudainement vers lui.

- Dans leur esprit, je suis morte il y a quatre ans, rappela-t-elle. Si je réapparaissais aujourd'hui, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils me poseraient toutes sortes de questions ? Non, ce ne serait pas possible.

- J'ai également posé des questions sur ton départ, fit Roan.

Sara lui jeta un regard et esquissa un léger sourire plein de tendresse.

- Toi, je ne peux pas te mentir, avoua-t-elle. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Ils méritent de savoir eux aussi, insista-t-il alors.

- Non. Ils n'accepteraient pas mon sort, je le sais, persista Sara. Ils voudraient tout changer et puis... Et puis il y a...

- Et puis, il y a Asha, finit Roan à sa place.

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, murmura-t-elle. Il ne comprendrait pas... Il se révolterait, je le connais ! Il voudrait tout changer, prendre ma place. Et je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Après tout, tu as quand même fais tout cela pour lui, lâcha Roan. C'est pour lui que tu as quitté ta maison, ta famille, tes amis, toute ta vie.

- Aaron est mon frère, je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

Le Pope se souvint que Sara n'avait jamais réussi à assimiler le changement de nom de son cher frère. Le jour où il avait prêté serment et où il avait reçut son armure, Aaron avait changé de nom et de vie pour devenir Asha, chevalier d'or du Lion. Mais pour Sara, il n'avait pas changé.

- C'est toi qui souffres en ce moment Sara ! s'emporta-t-il. Toi, ton fils et tous ceux qui t'aiment !

Elle sursauta.

- Mais que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? s'écria-t-elle. Que je dise à Aaron qu'il est mort ce jour-là contre le Berserker d'Arès ? Que je lui avoue que son coeur avait réellement cessé de battre et qu'il ne devrait pas être là ? Tu voudrais que je lui dise que c'est Zeus qui l'a ressuscité à ma demande ? Comment réagirait-il ? Comment, à ton avis ?

- Comme quelqu'un de normal, il l'accepterait.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, lâcha-t-elle. Je connais Aaron mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. S'il savait que j'ai mis ma mort en scène pour être libre de retourner à Babel et payer à jamais le prix de cette résurrection... S'il savait que c'est en quelque sorte de sa faute si je suis redevable envers Zeus, il se mettrait dans une rage folle et il voudrait prendre ma place dans la Cité des Cieux. Il n'accepterait pas que je subisse ce qui devrait normalement lui revenir.

Elle renifla et essuya les larmes qui étaient restées accrochées sur ses joues.

- Aaron croit qu'il n'est pas mort contre le Berserker et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Peut-être qu'il devrait effectivement assumer le prix de sa vie et te rendre ta liberté, déclara sourdement Roan.

Sara écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à ces mots et se figea.

- Jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? cingla-t-elle. Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Promets-moi !

- Je voudrais que tu reviennes parmi les tiens, je voudrais t'avoir avec nous à nouveau...

- Promets-moi Roan !

Il contracta la mâchoire de rage.

- Je te le promets, marmonna-t-il à contrecoeur.

Sara se détendit.

- Une vie pour une vie, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'accepter la mort d'Aaron et je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Mais Aaron a le droit de vivre lui aussi. Puisque j'ai enlevé un Ange à Zeus, il est normal que je le serve en échange. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Après tout, Zeus me laisse venir sur Terre lorsque je le veux, à condition que personne ne me voie, toi mis à part. Je peux observer Dohko en cachette, sans qu'il s'en doute. Je peux les regarder de loin et suivre leur vie. Même si je n'en fais plus partie. J'accepte tout cela.

- Ce n'est pas juste, gronda Roan ivre de douleur et, malgré lui, de colère envers Asha qui avait finalement réussi à lui enlever celle qu'ils se disputaient depuis des années.

Il souffrait pour lui mais également pour Dohko qui était privé de sa mère à jamais à cause d'une simple dette. Il souffrait de ne pouvoir avoir sa femme avec lui alors que Asha avait Laïa désormais. Il crevait de jalousie malgré lui de voir Sara se sacrifier par amour pour son frère. La seule satisfaction qu'il avait, et il savait qu'elle était presque perverse, c'était de savoir que lui seul connaissait la vérité et que lui seul pouvait encore voir Sara.

Lentement, la jeune femme revint vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, dit-elle. C'est fait à présent. Je peux venir te voir, c'est tout ce qui compte et je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, comme un petit enfant qui se fait consoler. Elle sourit, l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu embrasseras bien Dohko pour moi, fit-elle. Tu lui diras que je ne rate rien de ce qui arrive à mon petit ange et que je suis fière de lui. Tu lui diras aussi que je veillerai sur lui pour son voyage et qu'il doit être prudent. Tu lui diras que... que...

Elle s'arrêta lorsque ses sanglots devinrent trop intenses et Roan la serra contre lui pour la laisser pleurer tout son saoûl. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne pour la protéger tandis qu'il la berçait avec douceur. Elle déversa ses larmes sans retenue, sur tout ce qu'elle perdait, tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire. Elle ne se calma que de longues minutes plus tard.

Elle était visiblement épuisée par toutes ses inquiétudes et toutes ses larmes. Roan la souleva précautionneusement dans ses bras et revint vers le lit pour l'y allonger. Sara s'endormit presque aussitôt. Alors il se coucha à ses côtés, l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux, le visage enfoui dans ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Pour cette nuit encore, il pouvait dormir en toute tranquillité. Dohko et Shion étaient toujours au Sanctuaire, ils ne craignaient rien pour le moment. Pour cette nuit, la dernière, il pouvait encore faire semblant que tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il ne se réveillerait qu'à l'aube et à ce moment-là il lui faudrait ouvrir les yeux définitivement. Quel que soit ce qu'il verrait.


	15. Chapter 12

Le départ

Shion avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond de sa chambre depuis longtemps lorsque le soleil finit par émerger de la ligne d'horizon. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit-là. Comment l'aurait-il pu alors que son cerveau bouillonnait ? Bon sang mais qu'y avait-il là-bas à Paris ? Soudain, sur une sorte d'instinct, il leva une main et frôla du bout des doigts les deux points qu'il avait sur le front. Encore fallait-il qu'il vive assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

Il repensa brusquement à ce que lui avait dit Dohko. Evidemment ils étaient des chevaliers d'or comme les autres et après tout, s'ils ne pouvaient réussir cette mission, qui y arriverait ? Pour une fois, il mettait sa modestie dans sa poche. Il était temps de prouver qu'ils n'étaient plus des apprentis. Dohko et lui seraient ensembles, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Cette pensée le rassura grandement et il se laissa aller à esquisser un sourire.

Finalement il se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements alors que les tout premiers rayons de soleil de la journée pénétraient dans son temple. Shion termina ses préparatifs en souriant et appela son armure d'or. Le Bélier légendaire courut majestueusement vers lui et une explosion se produit tout à coup. Les pièces de métal filèrent droit sur Shion qui s'éleva dans les airs au milieu d'une lumière dorée. En quelques secondes il fut recouvert de la tête aux pieds et le formidable cosmos le déposa délicatement à terre. Il était prêt.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

- Le charme asiatique n'a décidément pas son pareil. Tu me fais penser à une jolie fleur qui pousse chez moi aux Cinq Pics. Je pourrais t'emmener là-bas un jour si tu le veux.

Shunreï semblait moyennement heureuse d'avoir un chevalier servant qui la suivait partout.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle d'une voix atone.

Dohko lui sourit et ses yeux émeraude pétillèrent. A ce moment-là Shion le rejoignit et le saisit par l'épaule pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Dohko esquissa un signe d'excuse vers sa chère et tendre puis le suivit.

- Alors ? demanda Shion.

- Elle est à mes pieds, se vanta Dohko. Un mot de ma part et elle me tombe dans les bras !

Son frère sourit.

- Je te parle de la mission beau gosse, précisa-t-il.

Dohko haussa les épaules.

- Aucune différence.

- Les trois Messagers sont là, remarqua Shion en faisant un tour d'horizon du palais. Il ne manque que l'Archange Michaël. Tu sais où est ton père ? Il va sûrement venir nous parler avant le départ avec Athéna. Je me demande si Kalya est revenue à son état normal...

- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions, objecta son frère.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Shion avait vu juste, Athéna et le Grand Pope apparurent avec Zeus et Michaël pour leur départ. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'est que la totalité des chevaliers d'or viendraient les saluer.

Au moment des dernières recommandations pour les six chevaliers, les gardiens du Sanctuaire formèrent une véritable haie d'honneur dans un silence magnifique et solennel. Shion et Dohko s'étaient agenouillés pour la dernière fois devant Athéna, Zeus et le Pope. Ces derniers étaient alignés, immobiles, comme pour figer le temps sur cette scène.

- Vous portez l'espoir de toute la Terre avec vous chevaliers, déclara Athéna à mi-voix. J'ai confiance en vous.

Dohko n'osait pas relever la tête pour regarder son père. Bien sûr, celui-ci avait son masque, mais tout de même... En une seconde, toute sa légèreté, son sourire, sa joie avaient disparus et il était devenu très grave.

Le Pope ne dit pas un mot en raison du noeud qui lui bloquait la gorge. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son fils, son fils unique, son bien le plus précieux dans ce monde. Et un furieux combat s'était engagé dans son esprit. La voix qui lui disait qu'il aurait dû être heureux et fier de son fils affrontait celle qui lui hurlait d'arrêter tout cela, de mettre fin à cette mission avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Devait-il le laisser partir ? Réellement ? N'était-ce pas une erreur qu'il regretterait toute sa vie ? Il ne savait plus...

Les deux chevaliers d'or, les trois Messagers et l'Archange se relevèrent sur un hochement de tête de Zeus et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Les deux rangées de gardiens du Zodiaque frémirent. Shion ressentait la tension qui flottait dans l'air dans tout son corps. Elle était si lourde qu'il avait l'impression ne plus pouvoir bouger aussi facilement qu'avant. Il avait résolument décidé de ne pas regarder un seul de tous les chevaliers présents autour de lui. S'il croisait le regard suppliant de l'un de ses frères, Ooko, Lee, Kathara ou même Asha, il sentait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de rester impassible. Pour se rassurer, pour s'aider à tenir, il ne voulait pas leur dire adieu.

Dohko s'accrochait désespérément à la présence de Shion à ses côtés et soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de partir sans son frère. Son grand frère, celui qui connaissait la limite entre bien et mal, celui qui savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. Depuis toujours, c'était Shion qui l'empêchait de faire pas mal de bêtises, qui s'opposait à lui lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Il n'aurait jamais pu partir seul sans son guide, frère et meilleur ami. Il prit une profonde inspiration et suivit le solide Bélier qui marchait en tête, comme pour lui montrer le chemin.

Les trois Messagers talonnèrent les chevaliers d'or en silence, juste devant Michaël dont le visage était totalement fermé. Il avait dû recevoir des recommandations de la part du roi des dieux. Michaël serait responsable de tout ce petit groupe, Shion le savait.

Les six chevaliers remontèrent l'allée d'honneur des gardiens d'Athéna qui faisaient flamboyer leur cosmos. Ils laissèrent les deux divinités ainsi que le Pope derrière eux et lentement, ils traversèrent les douze maisons du Zodiaque. Quand ils sortirent de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, Athéna ferma les yeux et sa main se referma sur Niké, son grand sceptre lumineux.

- Puisse le souffle divin, le courage et la sagesse vous guider... murmura-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Kalya était redevenue elle-même. Soudain l'esprit d'Athéna s'envola vers l'horizon, dans la direction où les six silhouettes venaient de disparaître. Au loin, dans la plus haute partie du ciel, les cors des Anges résonnaient parmi les nuages.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Michaël jeta un regard aux cinq personnes qui marchaient devant lui. Dion, Messager d'Hermès, Shion chevalier du Bélier, Dohko chevalier de la Balance, Shunreï Messagère d'Hermès et Taâr, dernier Messager du dieu des voleurs. Il les détailla du regard chacun leur tour sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontrer les trois Messagers, il ne savait pratiquement rien d'eux. Quelle était leur aptitude à se battre ? La force qu'ils possédaient ? Leurs talents spéciaux ? Leur caractère... L'Archange se remémora ce que lui avait dit Zeus avant de partir. Surtout, ne jamais les quitter des yeux. Il n'y avait pas de Dieu plus imprévisible qu'Hermès et ces trois là étaient ses disciples. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à les cerner.

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur les deux silhouettes habillées d'or et il se concentra légèrement. Les chevaliers d'or étaient décidément bien jeunes. Le Bélier et la Balance, deux des plus puissantes armures du Zodiaque d'Athéna. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il connaissait Shion et Dohko mais il ne les sous-estimerait pas pour autant. Il était impossible de nier les auras fabuleuses qu'ils dégageaient. Et puis, Dohko était le fils de Sara. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait en être rassuré à vrai dire. Soudain, les derniers instants passés avec la jeune femme lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Elle était venue le voir très tôt ce matin-là. Il voyait encore très bien ses grands yeux noirs emplis d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

- On m'a dit que tu accompagnerais les Messagers et les chevaliers d'or dans leur mission ?

Michaël avait acquiescé. Aussitôt Sara s'était mordu une lèvre et il avait vu ses poings se refermer convulsivement de frustration. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

- Michaël... recommença-t-elle brusquement.

Perplexe, il l'avait interrogée du regard.

- Michaël, mon fils Dohko va partir avec toi, lâcha-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Ton fils semble très puissant tu sais Sara, je suis heureux qu'il vienne avec nous.

- Je... je voudrais te demander quelque chose, hésita-t-elle. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir... Je veux être sûre...

Il s'était contenté de garder le silence pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sara de paraître si triste et abattue.

- Je voudrais te demander une faveur, fit-elle enfin.

- Oui ?

- Michaël, Dohko est jeune encore et tu sais, il n'a pas conscience de l'ampleur... Il est imprudent... S'il te plait, veille sur lui et sur son frère durant cette mission. Promets-moi de les protéger s'il arrivait... Il faut que je sois absolument certaine d'avoir ta parole. Je t'en prie.

Cette demande l'avait quelque peu surpris, il devait l'avouer. Mais il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude d'une mère pour son jeune fils. Même si Sara était un Archange, elle n'était qu'une femme lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dohko. Pouvait-il lui faire une telle promesse ? En avait-il le droit ? N'était-ce pas une insulte envers ce jeune chevalier d'or plein de talent ? D'un autre côté, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre face au regard suppliant de celle qu'il avait pratiquement élevé avec son frère Ezéchiel ? Celle qu'il considérait lui-même comme sa fille ? Un soupir lui avait échappé alors et une larme avait roulé sur le visage de Sara.

- Je te le promets Sara.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il était lié à Dohko par sa promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, son destin serait lié au sien.

Il fit quelques pas dans le désert grec sans un mot, sans un bruit. Malgré la distance il entendait encore très bien la mélodie céleste des cors des Anges qui résonnaient dans la Cité des Cieux.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

- Je crois que nous sommes suffisamment loin maintenant pour faire appel à notre cosmos, déclara soudain Shion.

Le groupe s'arrêta au milieu de ce qui semblait être la région la plus déserte du monde. Rodorio était à des kilomètres de là, sans parler des autres villages. Personne ne pouvait les voir, les entendre, les repérer.

Michaël jeta un regard vers le ciel limpide et hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il.

- Que ferons-nous une fois à Paris ? demanda Dohko malgré lui. C'est plutôt grand comme ville, non ? Par où commencer ?

L'Archange se tourna imperceptiblement vers les Messagers. Dion semblait toujours aussi sûr de lui.

- Nous vous l'avons déjà dit, les Messagers sont les seules personnes au monde à pouvoir ressentir la présence d'Hermès le voleur, dit-il. Une fois sur place, nous serons plus en mesure de le repérer.

Shunreï n'avait pas bougé.

- Mais nous ne disons pas que cela sera facile, prévint-elle. Bien au contraire. Un enfant perdu dans une si grande ville... Il peut se trouver n'importe où.

Shion esquissa un geste évasif de la main. Ils avaient bien le temps de penser à cela. Pour le moment, il leur fallait atteindre cette fameuse ville. Et ce n'était pas vraiment la porte à côté. Il allait proposer de partir tout de suite mais Taâr parla avant lui.

- Nous allons vous guider, lança-t-il. Nous arriverons dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous repérer. Il faudra toujours compter sur la proximité des Spectres, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Michaël sembla avoir un temps d'arrêt. Puis il fit oui de la tête.

- Entendu, admit-il. Si vous savez où vous allez.

- Dans ce cas nous allons partir tout de suite, dit Shion. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Ils avaient tous l'air d'accord et en quelques secondes, six cosmos se mirent à gonfler puis crépiter comme autant de brasiers. Les nuages bleus, dorés et blancs se mêlèrent pour permettre aux chevaliers d'atteindre le huitième sens et la vitesse de la lumière. Ils furent prêts en un instant.

Dohko se rapprocha de Shunreï avec une expression malicieuse.

- Ce ne sera pas une course de tout repos, objecta-t-il. Tu devrais t'accrocher à mon bras, comme ça je te guiderai en toute sécurité...

La Messagère d'Hermès retira prestement sa main au moment où le jeune homme allait la saisir. Puis elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Merci, fit-elle sèchement. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

Cela ne sembla pas refroidir les ardeurs de Dohko pour autant. Mais autour d'eux, Taâr et Michaël venaient déjà de disparaître dans un éclair de lumière. En une seconde, Dion se volatilisa à son tour puis le chevalier de la Balance vit Shunreï s'enfuir de la même façon.

- Elle va craquer, assura Dohko, souriant, en passant une main dans sa tignasse châtain en bataille.

Shion éclata de rire juste avant de disparaître dans un flash doré. Alors Dohko haussa les épaules puis fit grandir son aura. Il s'élança à leur suite, accélérant peu à peu sa formidable vitesse jusqu'à atteindre celle de la lumière. Ils quittèrent la Grèce en seulement quelques secondes.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Ils virent les paysages changer au fil du temps et toutes sortes de gens et de modes de vie défilèrent sous leurs yeux. Shion regretta de ne pas avoir le temps de s'arrêter pour se familiariser avec ces populations. Bien entendu, aucun des habitants de ces pays ne les avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçus lors de leur passage éclair. Les Messagers semblaient vraiment très impatients de gagner leur point de destination, Shion comprenait cela et il l'approuvait. Il se dit, avec un pincement au coeur, que s'il survivait à cette mission il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de voyager. Cette pensée l'obligea inconsciemment à accélérer l'allure.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Ils entrèrent en France dans la matinée et il ne leur fallut guère plus de temps pour atteindre la capitale. Les Messagers les menèrent effectivement dans un endroit plus isolé où ils purent s'arrêter sans crainte et ils firent leur possible dès lors pour ne plus se faire remarquer. Avant la fin de la journée, ils découvrirent l'immensité de la ville et par la même, l'ampleur de leur tâche.

Shion sentit le désespoir l'envahir.


	16. Chapter 13

Paris

C'était la plus grande ville que Shion eut jamais vue. Un immense noeud de rues et d'avenues de toutes tailles, entortillées autour d'édifices gigantesques, exagérément hauts et qui semblaient avoir parfois tendance à pencher les uns vers les autres. Plus bas, comme dans une vie souterraine, ça circulait, ça grouillait pourrait-on dire, entre les gens, les pavés, les animaux et les caisses, charrettes ou autres tonneaux de magasins.

Paris était à la fois un ensemble diablement complexe, régi par des règles aussi supérieures que mystérieuses et un chaos total, une masse titanesque sans formes ni sens. Il avait dû y avoir une sorte de ville antique un jour, l'originale, peut-être celle que l'on nommait Lutèce et en ce temps-là, le nombre de bâtiment, leur hauteur, tout devait sembler plus humain. Sûrement même qu'à cette époque, il devait y avoir moins de monde, moins de pagaïe. Aujourd'hui, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait voulu tout agrandir d'un coup, qu'il avait ajouté des rallonges instables et qu'une foule de gens était soudainement apparue pour saturer l'espace. Cela ne semblait pas très solide, pas très ordonné. En deux mots, Paris tenait debout et continuait peu ou proue à vivre par la seule volonté du tout puissant roi des dieux.

Devant un tel spectacle, Shion resta bouche bée, impuissant à décrire ce qu'il voyait. Heureusement, quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

- Quel foutoir ! s'exclama Dohko tout à coup.

Il paraissait aussi incrédule que désabusé. Shion lui sourit avec gratitude. Oui, c'était bien cela le mot juste. Paris était le plus grand foutoir du monde à l'heure actuelle. Un foutoir incroyable, un chaos magnifique. C'était un joyeux méli-mélo d'où transparaissaient tout de même le charme et le raffinement de la capitale française. Shion ne savait pas comment cette alchimie était possible, un vrai tour de magie ! Il était émerveillé.

- C'est l'une des plus belles villes du monde ! lança Shunreï sur un ton réprobateur, comme outrée que Dohko ait insulté sa ville fétiche.

Le jeune homme croisa tranquillement les bras sur sa poitrine et lui sourit.

- Mais oui, c'est bien ce que je dis !

Michaël - qui avait subitement perdu ses ailes - fit quelques pas en avant, le visage fermé comme à son habitude, et observa les alentours. Shion pensait qu'il devait peut-être songer à la rude tache qui les attendait. Il y avait plus de monde à Paris que dans tout le sud de la Grèce, c'était un va-et-vient incessant. Les gens qui passaient sans cesse de part et d'autre ne semblaient même pas les voir. Les pas battaient les rues dans un concert de voix, de crissement de chaussures, de froissement de vêtements, de bruit de carrosses et de pas de chevaux. On traversait les dédales, entrait dans la lumière, ressortait dans l'ombre et circulait entre les bâtiments. Sans arrêt.

Michaël avait de nouveau baissé la tête pour réintégrer le monde des hommes.

- Il va nous falloir de l'aide, dit-il en regardant des Messagers.

Ceux-ci paraissaient anormalement calmes, presque tranquilles. Ils ne se concertèrent même pas du regard.

- Il est tard, objecta Dion avec nonchalance.

Shion jeta un coup d'oeil vers le soleil. Approximativement fin d'après midi.

- Pouvez-vous trouver ou localiser plus précisément Hermès à présent ? demanda-t-il.

Taâr secoua la tête.

- Nous ne le trouverons plus aujourd'hui, il faut que nous trouvions un endroit pour passer la nuit.

- M. Raymond saura rester discret, enchaîna la jeune femme. Nous finirons de vous expliquer là-bas.

Shion ne demanda pas ce qu'il restait à expliquer ni qui pouvait bien être ce M. Raymond. Ce dernier point avait l'air de turlupiner Dohko également mais personne ne dit rien car les trois Messagers étaient déjà partis vers le bout de la rue. Les chevaliers d'or ainsi que Michaël les suivirent sans un mot et ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus profondément dans le labyrinthe de ruelles. Shion songea que s'ils n'avaient pas eu de guides, ils se seraient probablement perdus. La pensée de rester prisonnier de cette ville surpeuplée pour toujours lui serra le coeur.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Cette fois, il leur fallut marcher comme des gens à peu près normaux et ils passèrent plus de deux heures à errer entre des centaines de ruelles, toutes plus étroites, plus sombres, plus sales et plus semblables les unes que les autres. Les chevaux filaient à toute allure à côté d'eux, traînant leur voiture derrière eux dans des fracas de roues tonitruants.

Shion vit passer plus de gens différents en deux heures que dans toute sa vie. Ici, dans les rues, comme dans le plus simple des carrefours, tout le monde côtoyait tout le monde. Les riches, les pauvres, les grands, les petits, les beaux, les laids. Le jeune homme aperçut un homme en souliers, magnifiquement vêtu, coiffé, une canne à la main, croiser un mendiant en guenilles. Il trouva l'opposition douloureusement tranchante. Les gamins crasseux couraient pieds nus sur les pavés. On se demandait qui d'eux ou de la rue salissait l'autre. A côté, de riches dames alourdies de bijoux fonçaient anonymement dans des carrosses voilés de rideaux de velours et frappés de belles armoiries. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant et pénible à la fois. Shion ressentit une sorte de pincement au niveau du ventre et essaya de déglutir. Son visage ne devait pas cacher grand chose de ses pensées car une voix intervint bientôt :

- Paris ! La plus belle et la plus cruelle des maîtresses. Là où le raffinement crache du venin, où l'or brille comme un soleil et où les miséreux n'ont jamais vu la lumière du jour. Il n'y a pas de coeur pur à Paris, la vie s'apprend sur les pavés, seuls les plus résistants y survivent.

Shion considéra Dion quelques instants et vit la lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux malicieux. Le chevalier d'or ne chercha plus pourquoi il avait hérité de l'attribut de l'éloquence. Dion aimait Paris et son atmosphère subtilement cruelle, raffinée, lourde de voluptés. Il était chez lui.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un nouveau bâtiment qui avait tendance - semblait-il à Shion - à pencher vers l'avant tant il était haut. D'ailleurs, on pouvait sûrement passer d'une maison à l'autre par les fenêtres du deuxième étage ou du suivant. La rue paraissait tranquille et les gens ne s'y bousculaient pas autant qu'ailleurs. En réalité, Shion le constata assez vite, les gens ne s'agglutinaient pas dans la rue car ils étaient déjà tous agglutinés dans l'auberge qu'ils cherchaient. Ils la repérèrent grâce à la pancarte suspendue au-dessus de l'entrée. Shion ne lisait pas le français mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que la plupart des français qui marchaient autour de lui étaient dans le même cas. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas besoin de savoir lire pour déchiffrer le dessin de la pancarte. Nourriture, lit, boissons - alcoolisées de préférence car on ne salissait pas impunément la réputation du vin français.

Taâr s'avança sans hésitation vers la porte de bois et la fit pivoter vers l'intérieur. Aussitôt un incroyable vacarme sortit de l'ouverture béante, mêlé à un écoeurant relent d'alcool, de transpiration et autres odeurs corporelles humaines plus ou moins tolérables. Les trois Messagers les menèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement et une atmosphère lourde et chaude les enveloppa. Dohko avait l'air ravi.

M. Raymond se trouva être le patron de cette belle maison et de toutes les bouteilles de vin qu'elle contenait. Cet homme n'avait pas d'âge, il s'était arrêté de vieillir au milieu de sa cinquantaine et depuis il était resté le même. Mais les trois Messagers et lui devaient bien se connaître car M. Raymond les reconnut dès qu'il les vit. Shion ne comprit évidemment pas grand chose à l'échange qu'ils eurent, seul Dohko savait quelques mots de français que son père lui avait transmis. Toutefois le chevalier de la Balance parut aussi dépassé que Shion en entendant la vitesse ahurissante des paroles du très estimé M. Raymond. Celui-ci souriait aux Messagers et après quelques minutes de conversation intense, il leur fit signe. Taâr indiqua à Shion, Michaël et Dohko de venir avec eux.

L'auberge de M. Raymond, expliqua Dion lorsqu'ils furent à nouveaux seuls entre eux, serait leur demeure aussi longtemps que durerait leur séjour en France. L'homme leur avait attribué des chambres sans chercher à discuter dès que les Messagers le lui avaient demandé. Et cela irait parfaitement. Ils avaient tous passé une petite porte de bois pour se retrouver dans l'une de ces pièces, aussi simple que chaleureuse. Un lit jouxtait le mur à droite de l'entrée et avec lui, une table et une armoire étaient les seuls meubles de la chambre. Une cheminée - typiquement française, se dit Shion - s'étalait silencieusement non loin du lit, contre le mur du fond. A l'opposé de la porte, une élégante et rustique fenêtre rectangulaire donnait sur la rue toujours bondée et bruyante. Toute la pièce était de bois, assez sombre mais douillette. M. Raymond avait dit qu'il ferait installer deux autres couchettes de fortune dans la pièce et cette chambre serait celle de Shion, Dohko et Michaël. Dion et Taâr aurait une autre salle et enfin, Shunreï hériterait d'une chambre pour elle toute seule.

Leur petite assemblée de six personnes s'étala dans la salle.

- Il ne posera aucune question ? demanda Michaël.

Shunreï secoua la tête avec fermeté, balançant ses cheveux noirs coupés courts sur ses épaules.

- Nous avons une confiance totale en M. Raymond, dit-elle sans hésitation.

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? Comment cela se fait-il ? lança Dohko. Vous devez souvent venir à Paris pour avoir une telle connaissance de la ville, non ?

A nouveau, Dion passa une main dans sa tignasse verte et ses doigts glissèrent entre ses mèches en bataille.

- Cette ville est une oeuvre d'art ! s'exclama-t-il. Paris est un centre incontournable de nos jours. Vous aurez sûrement remarqué ses charmes, sa subtilité...

Shion, qui s'était installé contre un mur, isolé, bras croisé, ferma les yeux nonchalamment.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, objecta-t-il.

Dion eut un imperceptible temps d'arrêt. Le chevalier du Bélier avait déjà constaté à quel point le Messager était doué pour les beaux discours. Lui et son éloquence n'avaient pas leur pareil pour changer de conversation sans en avoir l'air. Puis il vous entraînait sur le sujet qu'il voulait et noyait le poisson.

Shion ouvrit les yeux, fixa le charismatique chevalier d'Hermès.

- Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez aussi bien cette ville ? répéta-t-il.

Une seconde passa et Dion échappa un sourire.

- Mais c'est très simple, fit-il. Nous voyageons énormément, nous sommes des Messagers après tout ! Et puis il n'y a pas de mal à aimer les belles choses... !

Voilà qu'il recommence, songea Shion. Mais le Bélier ne répondit pas. Il était certain que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. Hermès était un dieu excessivement intelligent, très rusé et un menteur confirmé pour couronner joliment le tout. Shion ne s'était pas attendu à moins de la part de ses disciples. Les Messagers agiraient en priorité pour eux-mêmes, c'était ça la loi des voleurs. Chacun pour soi et bonne chance camarade. Personne ne s'attachait les services d'Hermès, personne ne pouvait prétendre à quoi que ce soit sur lui. C'était ce qui faisait son charme, évidemment.

- Hum... marmonna Michaël d'un air fermé. Vous aviez quelque chose à nous expliquer il me semble... ?

Cela parut effectivement rappeler des souvenirs chez les trois Messagers car ils se redressèrent. Taâr hocha la tête. Décidément, entre lui et l'Archange de Zeus, il ne manquait pas d'hommes discrets et renfermés dans ce groupe. Shion n'avait jamais connu deux personnes ayant moins besoin de parler qu'eux deux. Mais ils étaient là, comme deux forces tranquilles, comme deux pères qui veillaient pour les autres. Et cela rassurait tout le monde.

- C'est vrai, admit le Messager aux longs cheveux bleus captivants. Il y a un petit détail que vous ne savez pas encore. Petit détail qui a son importance.

Shunreï désigna la fenêtre d'un gracieux mouvement du menton. Le jour déclinait doucement.

- Quand la nuit tombe, ou plus généralement, en fin de journée, la légère présence d'Hermès disparaît, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons plus le repérer.

Cette déclaration laissa les chevaliers d'or et l'Archange terriblement perplexes. Dohko fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pour se concentrer sur ce nouveau problème énigmatique.

- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez plus le repérer ? lâcha-t-il lentement. Je ne suis pas sûr de très bien saisir.

- Hermès est un enfant, ça nous vous l'avons déjà dit, reprit Dion. Il doit avoir six ou sept ans, tout au plus. A cet âge là, l'aura divine qui est en lui ne s'est pas encore affirmée, elle est extrêmement légère, presque imperceptible. Même nous, nous avons beaucoup de mal à garder un contact avec cette présence à trop forte distance. Ce qui explique la fragilité de notre perception.

Taâr jeta un regard vers Shion, Dohko et Michaël, toujours silencieux.

- Mais il y a quelque chose d'assez étrange, avoua-t-il. Cette présence déjà infiniment légère et à peine perceptible s'efface complètement dès que la nuit tombe. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas réussi à résoudre cette énigme.

Shion se passa une main sur le visage pour s'aider à réfléchir.

- Uniquement à la tombée de la nuit ? Tous les jours ? demanda-t-il.

- Plus ou moins, rectifia Shunreï. Jamais exactement au même moment, parfois même il arrive que cela se produise en pleine journée mais la plupart du temps, c'est aux alentours du coucher du soleil.

Le Bélier ne savait pas trop quoi penser. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à quoi que ce soit à cet instant, il se sentait un peu las. Mais ce mystère était tout de même assez intriguant. Et problématique. Comment un petit enfant pouvait-il soudainement disparaître pour réapparaître ensuite le lendemain matin à la surface de la Terre ? C'était impossible, ce gamin ne savait même pas qu'il était Hermès, il n'avait pas conscience de ses pouvoirs ! Il n'était même pas envisageable qu'il puisse se téléporter, d'ailleurs, Shion ne savait pas trop si cela faisait partie des attributs d'Hermès. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour cela, et puis même en ce cas, les Messagers pourraient le suivre. Alors quoi ? Cet enfant cessait tout simplement d'exister lorsque la nuit tombait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

- C'est impossible, dit calmement Michaël. Un enfant de sept ans, comme vous venez de le dire, n'est pas capable d'un tel prodige. On ne disparaît pas comme ça !

Dion haussa les épaules.

- C'est pourtant bien ce qui arrive tous les jours, dit-il.

- Et vous n'avez jamais réussi à savoir où il allait comme ça, à chaque fois ? interrogea Dohko, un sourcil arqué dans une attitude incrédule.

Shunreï se raidit.

- Puisqu'on vous le dit ! fit-elle. L'enfant disparaît d'un coup et puis plus rien. Son aura s'estompe suffisamment pour qu'on ne puisse plus le repérer. Et puis, de toute façon, jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions aucune raison de surveiller Hermès. Il est trop jeune. Nous serions venus le chercher dans quelques années, lorsqu'il aurait été assez grand pour assumer ses responsabilités. Donc, nous n'avions jamais remarqué cette étrangeté avant quelques jours.

Shion était incapable de réagir, comme si soudain, quelque chose de vraiment trop ahurissant leur était tombé dessus. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, récapituler, repasser les informations qu'il possédait dans son esprit, non vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment cela était possible.

Il se redressa, respira profondément et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Mais si j'ai bien tout suivi, commença-t-il, même s'il disparaît tous les jours, il finit toujours par réapparaître le lendemain matin, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, du moins, jusqu'à présent, affirma Taâr. C'est un peu comme un animal qui rentrerait dans son terrier pour dormir chaque nuit. Puis avec le soleil, il réapparaît.

- On cherche un enfant, pas une marmotte, je vous rappelle, fit Dohko. Et puis, on est à Paris, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de cavernes d'hibernation dans le coin. Il y a forcément une explication plus concrète.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut vivre, ni de son identité ? interrogea l'Archange, sans prêter attention aux paroles de la Balance.

Dion parut réfléchir quelques secondes et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il. Nous ne savons rien de lui, nous n'avons jamais essayé de l'approcher. Il peut aussi bien être le fils du roi de France.

- Ou celui d'une chauve-souris dans le cas précis, murmura Dohko assez bas pour que seul Shion l'entende.

- Mais peut-être qu'il s'éloigne juste un peu trop de votre périmètre de détection pour rentrer chez lui et que c'est à cause de cela que vous ne pouvez plus le repérer, objecta le Bélier en retenant un sourire.

Shunreï secoua à nouveau la tête avec sa grâce et sa légèreté habituelles. Shion remarqua que son frère l'observait attentivement, les yeux plissés comme s'il essayait de comprendre comment elle s'y prenait pour toujours être aussi jolie.

- Possible, mais peu probable, estima-t-elle. Nous pouvons ressentir sa présence, même extrêmement faible, depuis presque partout. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons préciser exactement où il se trouve mais... Enfin, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour échapper à notre intuition à l'intérieur même de Paris. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se cacher dans une simple caisse.

- Il doit forcément y avoir une raison, répéta Dohko, une fois sorti de sa transe.

Michaël jeta un regard vers le ciel de plus en plus sombre derrière les vitres floues de la fenêtre. Les formes des bâtiments alentours se noyaient peu à peu dans l'obscurité, la nuit estompait les couleurs vives de la ville, gommait ses traits et ses angles. Le deuxième Paris s'éveillait, le monde nocturne se mettait doucement en place. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si effrayant dans ces ruelles pour que Hermès ne se montre jamais la nuit ?

- Nous nous occuperons de ce problème plus tard, déclara l'Archange, ses yeux bleus toujours tournés vers le ciel sombre. Si Hermès n'est repérable que le jour, alors nous le trouverons à ce moment-là.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Shion eut plus de mal à s'habituer à cette espèce de nouvel environnement qu'il ne l'avait cru tout d'abord. Le sommeil le fuyait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. C'était ça, c'était Paris. Mais pourquoi ? Cette ville le fascinait autant qu'elle le révulsait. Son intuition le torturait et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il aurait soudain voulu se trouver au Sanctuaire, là-bas en Grèce, et pouvoir consulter son père. Kan lui aurait sûrement parlé des étoiles, des constellations, des mystérieux alignements célestes et de leurs secrets. Où bien, il aurait été voir le Grand Pope directement. Roan entretenait un lien privilégié, sacré avec les étoiles. Ce privilège n'était accordé qu'à très peu de mortels sur la Terre. Parmi eux, le Grand Pope, la tribu de Mû. Mais la réponse qu'il cherchait était-elle réellement dans les étoiles ?

Shion soupira et se retourna dans son lit pour apercevoir la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel était noir, constellé de millions d'éclats de diamants étincelants. Il resta immobile un bon moment, tout en sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Puis enfin, il se décida à se lever. Dohko dormait comme une souche non loin et Michaël était paisible, Shion ne pouvait pas voir son visage. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression que l'Archange ne dormait jamais vraiment complètement. Mais Shion traversa la pièce et Michaël ne broncha pas, il ne remua même pas.

Le chevalier du Bélier ouvrit silencieusement la petite fenêtre et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Un souffle de vent frais salua son arrivée à l'extérieur. Shion referma le petit battant derrière lui et resta quelques instants debout sur le toit, à rien faire d'autre que de contempler Paris dans la nuit. La ville dormait, comme tout le monde. Le jeune homme partit s'asseoir au sommet du toit, sur l'angle couvert d'ardoises. Il se sentit tout de suite plus proche des astres et il espéra qu'ainsi, il pourrait entendre leur voix et ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Il s'installa en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Vraiment, il aurait aimé un conseil à cet instant. L'idée lui vint d'essayer de contacter son père depuis ce simple toit, en plein milieu de Paris. Son esprit pouvait-il voyager jusqu'en Grèce ? Son père lui avait dit un jour que les pouvoirs télékinésiques du Bélier ne se limitaient qu'à la pensée de son chevalier. Il se concentra et fit flamboyer son cosmos doré comme un petit soleil dans le noir.

En quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de se retrouver en Grèce, il sentit l'odeur caractéristique de la terre chauffée, entendit le vent souffler dans les branches des oliviers et effleura d'une pensée l'aura sereine d'Athéna. Il chercha l'esprit de Kan, l'ancien Bélier et le trouva exactement à l'endroit prévu, aux côtés de sa mère. Son père dormait profondément.

Au moment où il allait l'appeler, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Brusquement, une onde psychique le percuta de plein fouet et coupa le lien qu'il venait de tisser avec le Sanctuaire. La douleur lui fit perdre pied avec la réalité durant quelques secondes. Le choc brouilla son esprit et le sang se mit à battre violemment à ses tempes, provoquant des résonnements sourds jusque dans ses yeux douloureux. Shion se prit la tête dans les mains et se secoua pour réagir, aveuglé par les tintements qu'il entendait toujours. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un bond, affolé, pour scruter tout se qui se présentait à lui dans la nuit française. D'où venait cette aura ? A qui appartenait-elle ? Qui faisait de la télékinésie en pleine nuit à Paris à part lui ? Qui était capable de cela ? La rage envahit Shion et ses yeux se mirent à briller de colère. Quand il crut apercevoir un mouvement furtif dans une ruelle à ses pieds, l'ombre disparut et il fut incapable de retrouver sa trace. Tout redevint silencieux, c'était trop tard, il était seul.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

- C'est tout ?

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu rapportes ? répliqua rageusement le garçon. C'est pas aussi simple que ça !

- Tu te figures que tu vas m'apprendre mon métier, petit ?

L'homme avait la taille d'un enfant. Il avait toujours eu la taille d'un enfant car il n'avait jamais grandi. Son visage d'habitude sympathique et farceur exprimait ce soir de la contrariété. Le garçon n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de rentrer comme ça, presque bredouille. Il savait bien sûr que le nain ne serait pas très content, il ne l'était pas non plus mais il s'était résigné. Il rentrait comme ça, un point c'est tout, le nain irait se faire voir et bonne nuit mon gars.

- Je me figure rien du tout, rétorqua le garçon aux courts cheveux violet emmêlés. Je dis que c'est pas aussi simple que ça, c'est tout. J'aurais voulu ramener plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Le nain s'éloigna de sa démarche de canard boiteux et s'agenouilla prêt de la silhouette allongée dans l'ombre. Il retira un linge qui baignait dans un bac d'eau froide, l'essora et l'appliqua sur le front de la malade. Le garçon voyait la petite tête rousse du nain qui se balançait de droite à gauche d'un air désolé.

- Elle ne va pas mieux, dit-il.

Le garçon se rapprocha lui aussi du corps allongé sous une mince couverture.

- Je vais lui laisser ma part pour aujourd'hui, continua le nain.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il savait que le nain n'était pas méchant, il avait bon fond, c'était la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaisse, ou presque. Lui aussi il lui laisserait sa part de nourriture de la journée. Il mangerait demain, il n'aurait qu'à être un peu plus agile, cela lui ferait les jambes. C'était comme ça quand on voulait bouffer ici. Il fallait courir. Le nain l'aiderait peut-être s'il ne restait pas au chevet de la malade toute la journée.

- Je ramènerai plus demain Barcarol, assura le garçon.

Le nain se tourna vers lui, la contrariété avait déjà disparu de son gros visage de poupon-adulte. Barcarol acquiesça avant d'ébaucher un sourire.

- T'es un bon gars. Un bon petit gars, dit-il à l'enfant aux cheveux violets qui pointaient dans tous les sens.

Le garçon passait son temps à courir. C'était pour ça qu'il avait les cheveux n'importe comment. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre des cheveux coiffés n'importe comment ? Non, on en avait rien à foutre du tout chez eux. Le petit était un bon gars, il tiendrait sa promesse, il ramènerait la bouffe pour elle demain et eux, s'ils en avaient assez, ils grignoteraient un bout avant de se coucher. Sinon, ils dormiraient le ventre vide. Ca aussi, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre ? Rien du tout. Ils étaient habitués.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

**Kelidril :** Voilà nos deux chevaliers gaffeurs en plein Paris du XVIIIème siècle lol, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais mélanger ces deux mondes un peu opposés et j'espère sincèrement que le résultat va plaire... J'ai essayé de rendre le chapitre aussi amusant que possible mais bon, c'est surtout de la description, forcément puisqu'ils viennent d'arriver. La suite sera plus dynamique, c'est promis Merci pour tes reviews régulières ! Bye bye !


	17. Chapter 14

Le prince des voleurs

Barcarol fut debout bien avant le levé du soleil. Il avait particulièrement mal dormi cette nuit. Son estomac l'avait torturé pendant des heures, il aurait mangé n'importe quoi pour calmer sa faim. Le nain n'avait pas trouvé la moindre épluchure pour se remplir le ventre. Pourtant il est petit ! songea-t-il en ricanant. Mais au fond, même rassasié, il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à fermer l'oeil sur cette paillasse pleine de puces, pour ne citer que l'espèce la plus sympathique de ces foutues bestioles. Enfin, comble de tout, la petite allait de plus en plus mal. Le peu de nourriture qu'ils lui avaient trouvé la veille ne lui suffisait pas pour se rétablir correctement. Elle était de plus en plus malade.

Le nain rejeta d'un geste sec la pauvre couverture élimée jusqu'à la trame qui le recouvrait. Elle était certainement pleine de poux elle aussi. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle servait à grand chose, un vrai courant d'air qu'il y avait là-dessous. Il y avait des jours comme ça.

Barcarol se leva, fatigué, affamé et de très mauvais poil pour ne rien gâcher. Il se dirigea vers la couchette de la petite de sa démarche bancale et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il posa l'une de ses petites mains bouffies sur le front pâle et luisant.

- Foutre, jura-t-il à mi-voix.

La petite avait encore de la fièvre. Elle respirait difficilement, ses fins cheveux bleus étaient collés sur ses tempes. Elle semblait plus maigre de jour en jour. Le nain devrait sortir pour trouver un truc à bouffer pour elle aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le gros marchand se laisserait berner et qu'il pourrait lui piquer quelque chose.

Un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, quelqu'un avait bougé sur sa paillasse et après quelques minutes, un garçon à la tignasse violette ébouriffée en sortit. Peut-être l'estomac du petit gars l'avait-il torturé toute la nuit à lui aussi. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les yeux sombres du gamin de briller intensément, constata le nain avec une pointe de jalousie.

Barcarol n'avait jamais vraiment aspiré à la beauté, il ne convoitait pas celle des autres, il savait qu'il était laid et à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Mais des yeux comme ça, oui, mon vieux, il aurait pas dit non. Ces yeux-là lui faisaient penser à la mer en pleine tempête, agitée par un petit chaos, quelque chose qui provoquait cette terrible lueur dans les prunelles du gosse. Le nain n'aimait pas trop que le petit gars le regarde droit dans les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être tout nu. Non pas qu'il ait grand chose à cacher mais tout de même, l'intimité quoi. Vraiment, ce gamin était effrayant d'intelligence et de lucidité. Une sorte de prodige, il savait pas trop bien quoi.

Le garçon s'extirpa de son lit de fortune et n'essaya même pas de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue débraillée. Il se gratta simplement la tête et avança lui aussi vers la malade. Il vit à son tour que son état ne s'était pas amélioré.

- Je vais aller chercher un truc, déclara le garçon. Elle doit manger.

- Pauvre Ro, renchérit le nain. C'est pas la grande forme. Je vais voir si...

- Non, coupa l'enfant. Toi tu restes ici avec elle. C'est moi qui sors, je vais ratisser les marchés.

Barcarol ne dit rien, le gamin avait raison au fond, il ne pouvait pas laisser la petite toute seule comme ça tout de même. Il jeta un regard au garçon et hocha la tête.

- Ouais, admit-il. Je m'fais trop vieux pour galoper comme un lapin.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'étrange collier que portait le gosse.

- Tu portes encore ce truc ? lâcha-t-il. Mais d'où ça sort au bout du compte ? C'est pas dans tes manières d'être coquet.

Le garçon sourit - il avait quelque chose de diablement attendrissant, estimait le nain - et porta la main à l'objet en question. Pour une obscure raison, le garçon portait ce collier depuis sa naissance, on ne le voyait jamais sans. Où il l'avait trouvé et ce qu'il lui trouvait, c'était un mystère.

- C'est quoi au fait ? demanda Barcarol.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le garçon. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de l'enlever. Je crois que je m'y suis habitué en fin de compte.

Le nain haussa les épaules. De cela non plus, après tout, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment c'était son estomac qui hurlait à la lune en faisant des galipettes.

- T'as qu'à l'échanger contre de la bouffe si tu sais pas quoi en faire, marmonna Barcarol.

Le garçon se mit à rire et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Ro qui luttait contre la fièvre, il s'éloigna vers la sortie.

- Gaffe à ce qu'on te voit pas, lança le nain tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Le garçon confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Et que personne te suive ! rajouta Barcarol. Te fais pas attraper !

Il entendit le gamin rigoler.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? s'exclama le petit gars.

Le nain le vit s'apprêter à dégager la sortie camouflée pour accéder au tunnel et il l'arrêta au dernier moment.

- Ian !

Ian se retourna, ses cheveux violets hérissés sur sa tête.

- T'oublierais pas un truc, des jours ?

Le nain lui lança aussitôt un petit paquet blanc que le garçon rattrapa au vol. C'était un petit couteau très bien affûté, enveloppé dans un mouchoir blanc. Probablement le bout de tissu le plus propre de l'endroit. Ian lui sourit en hochant la tête.

- Merci, dit-il avant de disparaître.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooooo

Shion n'avait rien raconté de son petit incident nocturne aux autres. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il voulait le garder pour lui. D'un certain côté, il avait fait une grosse erreur cette nuit. Et à cause de lui, un chevalier les avait repérés. Un chevalier qui pratiquait comme lui la télékinésie, c'était plutôt inquiétant. Etait-ce un Spectre ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui ? Et où était-il à présent ? Shion était un peu inquiet, il n'aurait pas dû céder ainsi à son angoisse et essayer de contacter son père. Il avait été stupide. Dohko, Michaël, Taâr, Shunreï ou Dion n'avaient apparemment rien remarqué de tout cela. Il faudrait qu'il le règle seul.

Les Messagers avaient décidé de partir fouiller la ville dès l'aube et tout le monde avait été d'accord avec cette proposition.

- Est-ce que vous percevez à nouveau l'aura d'Hermès ? interrogea Michaël. Vous savez où il se trouve précisément ?

- Pour l'instant il n'y a rien, répondit Dion. Mais cela ne devrait plus tarder, il sort sans faute chaque jour.

- Nous allons tourner dans plusieurs quartiers, expliqua Taâr. En formant plusieurs groupes, nous aurons plus de chances de le rattraper.

Shion acquiesça, il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Tant que quelqu'un était là pour le guider dans Paris, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Si des Spectres traînaient en ce moment même alentours, il valait mieux trouver Hermès le plus vite possible.

Ils quittèrent l'auberge sous le regard bienveillant de M. Raymond et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les rues de Paris, déjà passablement saturées de gens pressés. Quelques stands et étalages étaient apparus dans la nuit et des montagnes de légumes frais, poissons, viandes ou ustensiles s'étalaient maintenant sous leurs yeux. Les couleurs vives se mêlaient déjà dans de joyeuses mosaïques pour attirer les regards.

Le groupe plongea dans la foule et essaya de remonter le courant au milieu des bruits et odeurs matinales. Les rayons du soleil se glissaient petit à petit dans les dédales pour illuminer les pavés.

Les trois Messagers se scindèrent donc en deux groupes pour pouvoir repérer Hermès à tout moment puis ils partirent dans des directions différentes. Dohko dut pratiquement se battre mais après moult sourires et exclamations dramatiques, il réussit à se retrouver dans le groupe de Shunreï. Puis dans la foulée il exigea également de ne pas se séparer de son frère. C'était décidé. Le jeune homme s'éloigna avec Shion et Shunreï vers l'est tandis que Dion, Michaël et Taâr partaient vers l'ouest. Après quelques secondes, ils se perdirent complètement de vue les uns les autres. Les Messagers guettaient le moindre indice de l'activité de l'aura d'Hermès, sans résultats pour l'instant.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Ian fourra la dague dans sa poche et se mit à courir à travers le sombre tunnel pour accéder à la sortie et enfin pouvoir émerger à l'air libre. Il devait déjà y avoir pas mal de monde sur les marchés et avec un peu de chance, il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait sans trop de mal. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait quoi faire, aujourd'hui il mangerait, c'était certain.

Il arriva bientôt devant l'ouverture qu'il cherchait et leva la tête pour apercevoir le socle de la statue au-dessus de lui. Le garçon monta les minces escaliers en colimaçon, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité pour trouver le petit trou dans le mur. Puis il tira fermement sur la chaînette. Aussitôt, le passage s'ouvrit lentement dans un sourd raclement de pierre et la lumière s'engouffra dans le tunnel pour éclairer le visage radieux de l'enfant.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

- Toujours rien ?

- Non, fit Shunreï laconiquement.

Shion se dit qu'elle devait encore bouder à cause de Dohko qui ne cessait jamais sa cour une seconde. Elle lui avait répondu par simple politesse car elle n'en avait visiblement plus la moindre envie mais cela ne semblait pas affecter le chevalier de la Balance le moins du monde. Le fils de Roan était têtu, il n'abandonnerait pas. La Messagère n'avait toujours pas l'air sensible à ses charmes.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Dohko. Nous avons tout le temps. Si on faisait une balade tous les deux pour patienter ?

Un profond soupir lui répondit.

- Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tranquille ? Tu es aussi pénible avec toutes les filles ? lâcha-t-elle.

Dohko sourit.

- Comment peux-tu croire que toutes les filles sont aussi charmantes que toi ? objecta-t-il. Je t'assure que tu es unique en ton genre. La preuve, je ne te quitte plus !

Shunreï se planta brusquement au milieu de la rue et lui fit face, l'air agacé, les poings sur les hanches. Dohko s'arrêta devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres, nullement décontenancé.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'exclama-t-il avec étonnement.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Dohko ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Ah... Tu es encore plus belle quand tu te mets en colère tu sais...

Shion n'écouta pas la retentissante réponse de la Messagère et s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant les deux tourtereaux entre eux au milieu de la foule qui commençait à s'arrêter pour assister au spectacle. Le Bélier ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à leurs éclats de voix, Dohko arrangerait très bien ses affaires tout seul. Il préférait aller faire un petit tour pour repérer l'emplacement des rues et bâtiments, histoire de ne pas risquer un égarement malheureux.

Il longea une ruelle bordée de petites boutiques où les gens allaient et venaient, les bras chargés de différents articles achetés ici ou là. Les odeurs les plus variées emplissaient l'air comme un carnaval multicolore et multiforme. Shion observa les vitrines sur sa gauche, aperçut de tout. L'une d'elles exposait même quelques bijoux étincelants, sertis de différentes pierres précieuses. La pancarte à l'entrée indiquait le nom du vendeur, "Nevers" si Shion prononçait bien. Le jeune homme supposa à voir la magnifique présentation des parures que ce devait être une boutique de renom à Paris. A vrai dire, les lumières irisées que lançaient les bijoux le fascinaient. Il n'avait encore jamais vu autant de richesses à la fois, pas de doutes, il était bien en France. Raffinement, raffinement et raffinement. Peut-être un peu trop même.

A force de fixer les scintillements des diamants, les petites étoiles s'imprimèrent dans les yeux de Shion. Il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour les faire disparaître et mit les mains dans ses poches. D'un coup d'oeil en arrière, il constata que Dohko et Shunreï n'avaient toujours pas fini leur conversation passionnante. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, autant qu'il aille jeter un coup d'oeil. Cela pourrait être instructif. Après quelques secondes, Shion se décida à entrer dans la boutique du bijoutier pour observer sobrement les étalages de merveilles qu'elle contenait.

A vrai dire, l'intérieur était plutôt petit. Shion aperçut le propriétaire un peu plus loin derrière son comptoir, en grand conciliabule avec une volumineuse dame, déjà largement décorée de bijoux diverses. Il y avait aussi une autre personne qui attendait contre une vitrine. Sûrement une femme à en juger par le renflement de sa robe. Shion ne voyait pas son visage, elle portait une longue cape et toute sa tête était voilée par une lourde capuche foncée. Il prit un air dégagé et reporta son attention sur les colliers qui lui faisaient sans cesse des clins d'oeil derrière leurs vitres.

Il erra de longues minutes dans le magasin, alla de diamant en diamant et ne s'aperçut pas que la première cliente était sortie. Le vendeur renseignait maintenant la femme à la capuche. Shion ne la vit pas sortir non plus. Au moment où il se retourna pour changer d'angle de vue, il percuta une silhouette qui échappa un petit cri. Quelque chose tomba à terre et le jeune homme se figea, honteux et furieux contre lui-même.

- Euh... Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue... Pardonnez-moi...

La femme masquée ne répondit pas et il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il ne parlait pas français et qu'elle n'avait donc pas dû le comprendre. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Le Bélier aperçut alors la petite sacoche qui était tombée au sol et se pencha pour la ramasser. Il la lui rendit poliment, s'efforçant toujours d'avoir l'air navré de sa maladresse. La femme tendit la main pour récupérer son bien et Shion sentit une odeur de fleur flotter jusqu'à lui. Il ne voyait d'elle qu'une mèche de cheveux, mauve et joliment bouclée, qui dépassait de sa capuche.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est... commença-t-il.

Il s'immobilisa soudain en réalisant qu'il avait compris ses paroles.

- Vous parlez grec ? fit-il, étonné.

- Oh et bien je...

Elle fut interrompue par la personne qui entra soudain en trombe dans la bijouterie, l'air passablement affolé. C'était Dohko.

- Shion ! Amène-toi, on l'a repéré ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le chevalier du Bélier sursauta et se lança aussitôt à sa suite, ébauchant un sourire d'excuse en direction de la femme.

- Excusez-moi je suis pressé !

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

L'étalage de fruits était là, le gros marchand stupide hurlait toujours à tout va pour attirer la clientèle. Ian se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière le mur pour que l'homme ne le remarque pas tout de suite et tenta de faire taire les gargouillements de son estomac désertique. Cette fois, c'était bon. Il salivait à l'avance de la prise qu'il allait faire. Après quelques secondes il se redressa lentement contre le mur et glissa la main dans sa poche pour en retirer la dague du nain. C'était le seul bien de Barcarol à ce qu'il en savait mais c'était aussi son outil de travail, son moyen de survivre. Ian se flattait de savoir s'en servir aussi bien que lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux violets ôta le mouchoir blanc qui enveloppait la lame étincelante et le rangea dans sa poche. Puis il ouvrit sa main gauche et posa le coutelas dessus avant de refermer fermement le poing. La brûlure lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais il ne broncha pas et laissa la lame lui entailler la peau. Quand le sang perla suffisamment, il remis la dague dans sa poche. Ian serra fortement son poing blessé et sortit de sa cachette pour foncer droit sur l'étalage de fruits avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le marchand ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et le garçon fit mine de se baisser pour s'approcher sans se faire remarquer. Il traîna volontairement au passage et leva vivement la main droite pour s'emparer de la première chose qu'il trouvait. L'homme vit son bien raflé par une main fantôme et fondit aussitôt sur le voleur, l'air furieux.

- Eh ! Toi ! rugit-il, rouge de contrariété.

Il courut vers Ian et celui-ci ne chercha même pas à se défendre lorsque l'homme emprisonna violemment le poignet fautif.

- Rends-moi ça immédiatement sale petit voleur ! tonna le marchand. Les vermines dans ton genre, on leur coupe la main pour leur faire passer l'envie de chaparder !

Ian s'efforça de paraître faible et mou puis, tout à coup, porta sa main blessée à sa bouche et feignit une formidable quinte de toux.

- S'il vous plait... gémit-il dans un murmure. De l'eau... J'ai soif... Tellement soif...

Le marchand vit soudain le sang qui coulait de la bouche de l'enfant et son visage se peignit d'horreur. Brusquement, l'homme le lâcha et fit un bond en arrière, s'essuyant vigoureusement la main à son tablier, l'air paniqué.

- Mais tu es malade ! s'écria-t-il. C'est... C'est la phtisie !

Ian se laissa choir au sol et tendit les fruits qu'il venait de voler à leur propriétaire.

- Pardon monsieur... tenez, je ne suis pas un voleur...

On aurait pu croire que le marchand assistait à la chose la plus écoeurante du monde. Il recula encore, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'enfant et lui fit signe de partir.

- Non ! Je te les donne ! Va-t'en ! Prends-les et va-t'en vite ! lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

Ian s'éloigna lentement, misérable, son trésor contre lui alors que le sang dégoulinait toujours de sa bouche. Quand il fut hors de vue, il se redressa et déguerpit en courant, secoué de fou rire. Quel imbécile ! Cela marchait à tous les coups ! Ce marchand, comme les autres, ne voulait pas risquer d'attraper la tuberculose pour quelques malheureuses pommes ! C'était imparable !

Profondément satisfait de son coup, Ian s'installa dans un coin tranquille et dévora ses pommes de bel appétit avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle rue pour refaire son petit jeu. Pourquoi ne pas tenter de rapporter un peu de poisson cette fois ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un large sourire.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

- Où est-il ? demanda Shion en courant à toute allure pour suivre son frère.

- Shunreï l'a repéré quelque part dans un quartier plus au nord ! répondit Dohko. Mais il n'arrête pas de bouger !

Ils filèrent aussi vite qu'un homme normal peu courir pour rattraper la Messagère. Elle slalomait déjà de rue en rue, fouillant quelques impasses du regard sur son passage. En quelques secondes ils furent à nouveau tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers le nord. Shunreï semblait agitée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? haleta le Bélier.

- C'est Hermès, j'ai du mal à suivre sa trace, son aura est trop faible et il bouge sans arrêts, répondit-elle.

- Où sont Taâr, Michaël et Dion ? interrogea Dohko sans cesser de courir.

Les gens ouvraient des yeux ronds sur leur passage mais ils ne leur prêtaient pas vraiment attention.

- Ils l'ont repéré eux aussi, assura la Messagère. Ils ont dû partir dans l'autre sens pour le prendre à revers ! Si on ne se presse pas, il va nous échapper !

Ces paroles donnèrent un véritable coup de fouet aux jeunes hommes qui allongèrent la foulée pour traverser ruelle sur ruelle sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il s'y passait.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Ian serra le petit butin qu'il avait rassemblé contre lui et s'empressa de glisser entre les impasses pour regagner le quartier qui l'intéressait. La chasse avait été bonne cette fois ! Barcarol serait content et Ro aussi. Elle pourrait manger correctement pour une fois. Il avait été fortiche, il fallait l'avouer. Pressé de recevoir toutes sortes de compliments, il accéléra sa course.

Les gens ne faisaient pas trop attention au passage d'un pauvre gamin des rues, heureusement pour lui. A Paris, on se fichait royalement d'un petit va-nu-pieds et c'était très bien comme ça, il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'un mendiant affamé lui dérobe son butin chèrement volé. Sa main gauche le brûlait toujours un peu. Il repéra une longue et mince ruelle encombrée sur sa droite, il n'était plus très loin de la statue.

Au moment où il bifurquait sur la place du marché, il heurta une masse sombre et dure qui l'envoya valdinguer au sol. Heureusement il n'avait pas lâché son trésor, il était toujours là, fermement calé au creux de ses bras. Ian releva la tête, légèrement assommé, et aperçut la silhouette qu'il avait percutée. Un homme à en juger par sa carrure mais il ne voyait pas sa tête car il était masqué. Le garçon se releva souplement et recula pour le contourner et reprendre sa course folle. Pourtant, un bras se dressa subitement en travers de son passage et Ian remarqua que deux autres hommes identiques au premier venaient se surgir de nulle part pour l'encercler.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, lui dit le premier homme, le plus petit de tous.

Ian n'aimait pas sa voix, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle lui paraissait trop mielleuse. Pour ce qui était des flatteries et des mensonges, il en connaissait un rayon ! A parier que ses mendiants voulaient lui faucher sa bouffe. Le garçon esquissa un geste de recul et se renfrogna.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gronda-t-il. Laissez-moi, j'vous donnerai rien !

En un instant, l'un des hommes disparut et se rematérialisa aussitôt dans son dos. Ian ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Comment avait-il réussi ce coup-là ? Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, deux mains enserrèrent tout à coup ses épaules et l'empêchèrent de bouger.

- Nous ne te ferons aucun mal petit, assura le premier homme, la voix toujours aussi faussement doucereuse.

- C'est à moi ! s'exclama Ian en serrant le paquet de nourriture plus fort sur son ventre. Vous aurez rien espèces de charognards !

- On ne veut pas te prendre ton garde-manger, assura l'homme.

Ian le vit soudain tendre une main brillante comme du métal et se rapprocher lentement de son cou. Le garçon regarda les doigts frôler le collier qu'il avait autour du cou et soudainement, une alarme retentit dans la tête de l'enfant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il céda brusquement à la panique et quelque chose d'inconnu monta en lui avec une force dévastatrice. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il ne voulait pas comprendre de toute façon. Tout à coup, une sorte d'onde de choc s'étendit autour de lui et faucha violemment les trois hommes qui partirent s'encastrer dans les murs des maisons voisines. Le tremblement qui suivit l'impact fut si puissant que Ian resta figé au milieu de la rue, incapable de faire un mouvement, simplement recroquevillé sur lui-même et sur son butin.

Et enfin, il réalisa qu'il était libre, que les hommes ne pouvaient plus le retenir prisonnier. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir, il détalla aussi vite qu'il put, sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter, sans même ralentir une seule seconde. Il était conscient que les trois hommes le suivaient de loin et cela suffisait à lui redonner le souffle qui lui manquait. Il s'enfila encore plus vite dans la ville, rue, impasse, passage secret, ruelle, dédale... Tout à coup, il aperçut la statue à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui. Il allongea encore la foulée, au-delà du possible, et plongea sur le socle pour activer le mécanisme. Un grondement sourd salua l'ouverture du passage et il disparut à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne se ferme à nouveau. Il était sauvé.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Shion n'avait plus de souffle. Il courait, courait à perdre haleine et bizarrement, le fait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son cosmos le fatiguait considérablement. Dohko lui non plus n'avait plus l'air aussi fringuant. Shunreï les avait entraînés toujours plus profondément dans Paris et ils avaient traversé plus de rues qu'il n'en avait jamais vues de toute sa vie.

Enfin, la Messagère stoppa sa course et jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle, paraissant aussi frustrée qu'exaspérée. Shion et Dohko s'arrêtèrent, striés de points de côté.

- Que... Que se passe-t-il ? pantela le chevalier de la Balance.

Shunreï tapa furieusement du pied et balaya encore une fois les alentours du regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! pesta-t-elle. Je l'ai perdu ! Je ne le crois pas !

- Qu-Quoi ? fit Dohko. Comment est-ce possible ? Nous le suivons depuis tout à l'heure, il est forcément quelque part !

- Son aura a disparu encore une fois, pourtant il ne fait pas nuit, ce n'est pas normal ! s'exclama Shunreï comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Shion ne dit rien, il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à respirer comme cela. Il observa l'endroit où cette petite escapade les avait menés. Le fait était qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose. Une simple rue, comme les autres, qui menait à une place largement encombrée de gens et d'étalages. Rien de très original. Plus loin, on sortait visiblement du quartier en lui-même car la rue s'élargissait. Il y avait ce qui semblait à première vue être un cimetière. Une grande statue en gardait l'entrée. Mais aucune trace de l'enfant Hermès, ni d'autres enfants quelconques non plus d'ailleurs.

Shunreï poussa un autre soupir d'agacement.

- Je ne comprends pas ! lâcha-t-elle.

- Peut-être qu'il a senti notre présence ? proposa doucement Dohko. On a pu lui faire peur.

Elle secoua la tête, non convaincue.

- Possible mais très peu probable, répliqua-t-elle. Il ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs, il ne sait donc pas ce qu'est une cosmo énergie, ni comment en repérer une et encore moins ce que cela représente. Non, il y a autre chose.

Shion était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'un mouvement furtif attira son attention dans l'angle d'une petite impasse. L'ombre disparut presque instantanément. Le jeune homme se figea. Encore cette forme. Pris d'une peur soudaine, Shion se précipita vers l'impasse à toute vitesse. Mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Bien entendu. Il soupira, les dents serrées.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dohko quelques secondes plus tard.

- J'avais cru voir quelque chose là-bas, comme une ombre, expliqua-t-il. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivis.

Shunreï le regarda avec étonnement.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Des Spectres peut-être, murmura Dohko en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des Spectres ? Déjà vous croyez ? fit la Messagère.

Shion acquiesça pour confirmer la déduction de son frère. Oui, c'était bien à cela qu'il pensait. En fait, il était même pratiquement certain que c'était le même chevalier qui l'avait interrompu la nuit dernière lors de sa séance de méditation. Un Spectre d'Hadès, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Peut-être même que...

- Et si c'était les Spectres qui avaient fait peur à Hermès ? lâcha le Bélier.

- Tu penses qu'ils l'auraient déjà trouvé ? s'inquiéta Dohko.

- Possible.

Shunreï ne disait plus rien, l'air grave, un peu coupable d'avoir échoué.

- Que fait-on alors ? interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Il faut retrouver les autres en premier lieu, ordonna le chevalier de la Balance. Peut-être qu'ils auront remarqué quelque chose d'anormal. Toi, Shion, tu fais bien attention à cette ombre qui nous suit et si tu la vois, surtout, donne l'alerte. Je crois que pour l'instant nous n'avons pas grand chose d'autre à faire que d'attendre patiemment qu'Hermès ressorte de son trou.

Shion et Shunreï hochèrent docilement la tête et suivirent les instructions calmes et froides de Dohko. Le jeune homme venait de reprendre la situation en main et cette fois, il n'avait plus l'air de plaisanter.


	18. Chapter 15

La traque

Ian se laissa doucement glisser contre la paroi dure et froide du tunnel jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et ferma les yeux. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta là, seul et immobile dans le noir. Il reprit lentement son souffle, juste sous le socle de la statue et s'autorisa le temps nécessaire à reprendre ses esprits avant de continuer. L'image des trois hommes capuchonnés, habillés de noir, virevoltait dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à l'en déloger. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de lui voler sa bouffe en fin de compte. Il releva le menton, les yeux grands ouverts malgré l'obscurité presque totale du tunnel. Non, ces hommes avaient voulu lui prendre son collier. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ils voulaient un vieux truc comme ça, pourquoi cela l'avait tellement révolté sur le moment. Le garçon leva une main toujours tremblante et chercha fébrilement l'objet suspendu autour de son cou. Quand il posa les doigts dessus il retira la chaîne de son col et observa le bijou suspendu.

Il avait toujours eu cet objet avec lui, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire. Il faisait presque partie de lui. Peut-être s'y était-il attaché finalement ? Le vieux pendentif avait une forme de clef. Une belle clef, grande et ronde, faite d'un drôle de métal bleuté. Elle brillait, elle avait toujours été très brillante cette clef, même quand il ne pensait pas à la frotter. De petites pierres transparentes scintillaient de chaque côté de l'anneau. Le garçon ne s'était jamais demandé si c'était de vraies pierres précieuses, ni si la clef était en argent, si elle valait quelque chose. Au fond, si elle était en sa possession à lui, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas valoir grand chose. Mais il avait toujours aimé la sentir contre sa peau, lourde et rassurante. C'était sa compagne pour les mauvaises passes, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Surtout que c'était le seul objet de valeur qu'il possédait. De valeur sentimentale.

Et ces drôles de bonshommes avaient voulu la lui prendre. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Il finit par ranger sa clef sous sa chemise et il se releva. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était qu'il ait la bouffe pour Ro, pour Barcarol et éventuellement un peu pour lui. Le reste, comme disait le nain, on en avait rien à foutre.

Quand il arriva dans la vaste cavité qu'ils habitaient tous les trois, Ian se dirigea vers le nain qui veillait toujours la malade et lui déposa toute la nourriture devant le nez. Barcarol en pleura presque d'émotion. Un immense sourire illumina son visage de poupon.

- Tu es génial petit gars ! s'exclama-t-il. La petite va pouvoir manger, c'est formidable !

Ian sourit et posa la dague du nain au sol avec le reste.

- C'était du gâteau, se vanta-t-il. Merci pour le coutelas, il m'a bien servi !

Il fit un clin d'oeil et Barcarol éclata de rire. Aujourd'hui était jour de fête.

Ian laissa le nain préparer son repas à Ro et s'éloigna vers sa paillasse en silence. Puis il sortit la clef de sous sa chemise et retira la chaîne de son cou. Barcarol le vit faire et l'observa, un peu intrigué par son manège. Le garçon serra le collier dans son poing et le glissa sous sa couverture.

- Tiens, je croyais que tu l'enlevais jamais ta clef ! fit le nain.

Ian haussa les épaules.

- Ben je l'enlève maintenant, répondit-il. Elle restera là un petit moment, on sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait essayer de me la voler. Après tout, elle pourrait nous être utile un jour, vaut mieux pas la perdre, on pourrait en tirer quelque chose s'il nous reste vraiment plus rien.

Barcarol parut réfléchir quelques secondes et acquiesça.

- T'as raison petit gars, dit-il. Vaut mieux qu'elle soit à nous qu'aux autres ! Mais si tu nous rapporte un aussi beau butin tous les jours, on aura pas besoin de la vendre !

- J'y comptes bien, assura Ian en essayant de repousser l'image des hommes en noir de son esprit.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Shion tomba lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils de la petite chambre de l'auberge et ne dit plus rien.

Ils avaient finis par retrouver Dion, Taâr et Michaël pas très loin de là. Eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air très satisfaits d'avoir laissé Hermès leur filer entre les doigts. Comme eux, ils avaient suivi sa trace jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup il disparaisse à nouveau, comme par magie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui perturbait Shion pour le moment. Il repensait plutôt à cette fameuse silhouette sombre qu'il avait déjà vue par deux fois en seulement deux jours et qui, visiblement, les suivait. Si c'était réellement un Spectre, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas attaqué ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attaqué lorsqu'il était seul sur le toit l'autre nuit ? Il aurait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, cela aurait été facile pour lui. A moins qu'il se contente de les suivre pour qu'ils le guident directement à Hermès ? Shion ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait penser.

A côté de lui, les Messagers, Michaël et Dohko maugréaient toujours contre la disparition de l'enfant.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il fait ! Il ne s'est tout de même pas envolé ! s'exclama Dion. Et puis il ne fait pas nuit, ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous avions remarqué auparavant !

- Vous croyez que nous lui avons fait peur ? objecta l'Archange.

- C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit aussi, répondit Dohko, songeur. Mais Shunreï a raison, c'est très peu probable. S'il ne sait pas ce qu'est une cosmo énergie, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait les repérer. Et puis, nous n'avons pas utilisé nos pouvoirs.

Shunreï jeta un regard en direction du chevalier du Bélier.

- En revanche, Shion a découvert quelque chose d'inquiétant, dit-elle.

Dion releva brusquement la tête, l'air intrigué. Taâr et Michaël quant à eux restèrent impassibles, fidèles à eux-mêmes.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea le Messager de l'Eloquence.

Shion se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Deux fois déjà j'ai aperçut une silhouette noire qui nous suivait, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir qui c'était mais je suis quasiment certain que ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire.

- Pas un homme ordinaire, répéta Dion. Autrement dit, un chevalier ?

Michaël devint sombre.

- Ou plutôt un Spectre dans ce cas précis.

Shion hocha lentement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense, avoua-t-il. Bien sûr, rien n'est certain mais... c'est ce que je pense.

- Ils cherchent donc bien Hermès eux aussi, maugréa Dion.

- Voyons les choses du bon côté, intervint Taâr. Si nous n'avons pas pu lui mettre la main dessus, c'est que les Spectres ne l'ont pas eu non plus. Nous l'aurons avant eux si nous nous y prenons bien.

Shunreï repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- Facile à dire ! lança-t-elle. Maintenant, il a de nouveau disparu. Allez savoir quand est-ce qu'il réapparaîtra !

- Je crois en effet que c'est perdu pour aujourd'hui, murmura Dohko.

oooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Le nain quitta le chevet de Ro et claudiqua lourdement vers la silhouette de Ian, assis sur sa paillasse. Le garçon était occupé depuis des heures à faire tournoyer la clef au bout de sa chaîne. Il n'avait presque pas bougé depuis qu'il était rentré deux jours plus tôt. Barcarol s'installa à ses côtés et affecta un air dégagé.

- Elle dort, déclara-t-il. Mais va falloir bientôt aller chercher autre chose à bouffer, on va pas aller loin comme ça. Ce que t'as rapporté l'autre jour est épuisé. Moi-même je commence à avoir la dalle.

Ian hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur la clef en argent qui tournait gracieusement sur elle-même.

- Tu m'écoutes ? lança le nain.

- Oui.

- J'ai l'impression que tu veux plus sortir d'ici depuis que t'es rentré avant-hier, objecta Barcarol. Tu t'sens bien petit gars ?

- Oui.

Le nain soupira de lassitude. Alors Ian releva la tête et rangea son collier à sa place, sous la paillasse.

- Ouais je sais, faut y aller, fit-il. Je vais le faire. Y'a pas le feu encore !

- Ben ça pourrait venir, répliqua Barcarol. On sait jamais un jour qu'on fait pas gaffe, la petite pourrait ne plus se réveiller. Maintenant qu'elle allait mieux !

Le garçon se renfrogna et détourna la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir à l'air libre. Peut-être que ces hommes bizarres étaient encore là pour le choper et lui piquer sa clef, même si maintenant, il prendrait plus le risque de l'emmener avec lui. Tout de même, ils avaient l'air dangereux ces gars. Mais Barcarol avait raison, il pouvait pas laisse Ro crever de faim. N'importe quoi d'autre d'accord mais pas ça. Ca, on en avait pas rien à foutre.

- Bon, j'ai compris, je vais aller faire un tour vite fait, lâcha Ian.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama le nain.

Le garçon se leva lentement et partit sans enthousiasme vers le tunnel, laissant ses deux compagnons derrière lui, ainsi que la sécurité de son repère. Il ne se pressa pas pour arriver sous la statue, quoi qu'en dise le nain, y'avait pas encore le feu ici, c'était trop plein de flotte pour ça.

Il chercha sans se presser le petit trou dans le mur et tira sur la chaînette. Le passage apparut. Merde. Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Sale temps. Le passage se referma derrière lui au moment où il sortait. Re-merde. Il avait oublié le coutelas. Foutue journée, comme dirait le nain.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

- Cette fois je le tiens ! s'exclama Shunreï.

Tout le monde sursauta d'un bond dans la pièce lorsqu'elle fit tomber son siège au sol à grand fracas. Mais elle ne s'en était visiblement même pas rendue compte. Son visage était à nouveau radieux, elle courut vers la porte.

- Il est réapparu ! Enfin ! Venez vite ! cria-t-elle en filant en trombe dans le couloir.

Ils furent tous les cinq sur ses talons en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Shion était soulagé. Deux jours qu'il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucun signe d'Hermès, plus aucune activité des Spectres, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Mais Hermès venait de se montrer à nouveau et cette fois, plus question de le laisser filer ou de permettre aux Spectres de s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il courut derrière Dohko et les autres pour se retrouver dans la rue baignée de pluie.

Cette fois, Hermès semblait se trouver quelque part plus au sud. Le point positif de la journée était que les rues étaient beaucoup moins encombrées du fait de ce temps exécrable. Un vrai déluge. On se demandait ce que Hermès faisait dehors par un temps pareil. Le fait de ne même pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait avait tendance à frustrer le chevalier du Bélier. Comment le reconnaître précisément lorsqu'ils le verraient ? Et si les Spectres se montraient ?

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Ian jeta des regards à droite, à gauche, même derrière lui et se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette. A première vue, il n'y avait personne. Pas trace de ces hommes bizarres, il était tranquille. Peut-être avaient-ils compris la dernière fois ? Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était avoir la paix. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment allait-il pouvoir trouver un truc à bouffer aujourd'hui qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues ? Avec cette pluie, les étalages avaient disparus, bien entendu. Le garçon soupira. C'était mal parti cette fois-ci. Même avec une dague et beaucoup d'astuce, il craignait fort de rentrer bredouille.

Déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, il partit en courant dans la ruelle, indifférent aux flaques de boues dans lesquelles il pataugeait. Ce serait dur de voler à l'intérieur d'un magasin. Beaucoup plus que dans la rue. Dans une ultime tentative, il bifurqua vers les marchés couverts, plus nerveux que jamais.

Il tourna pendant près d'une heure sans arriver à voir l'opportunité qu'il cherchait. La pluie faisait vraiment fuir tout le monde et il voyait ses derniers espoirs de manger s'envoler pour la journée. Les étalages étaient vides, le marché presque désert. A vrai dire, à marcher comme ça sous la pluie, il se faisait plus remarquer qu'autre chose. Décidément, il n'arrivait à rien.

Il fit encore une tentative dans diverses petites auberges de sa connaissance. Voir s'il pouvait rafler quelques restes. Mais la chance le boudait et il se fit jeter dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière en deux temps trois mouvements. Il répliqua avec une bonne litanie d'injures colorées que le nain lui avait appris malgré lui. La colère le poussa à refaire un essai, uniquement pour ridiculiser cet aubergiste gras et stupide, particulièrement ridicule avec ses moustaches en pointe.

Ruisselant de pluie, il s'aplatit au sol et se glissa à l'intérieur par la porte arrière qui menait aux cuisines. Seul un gros chien paresseux le remarqua lorsqu'il se cacha entre deux tonneaux de vin bon marché. Les odeurs qui flottaient dans la pièce réveillaient douloureusement les plaintes de son estomac. Il déglutit son trop plein de salive et attendit le moment d'agir.

Le temps que le cuisinier s'absente pour aller chercher on ne savait quoi, il dénicha un peu de viande. Malheureusement, la petite marmite posée sur un meuble trembla sur son passage et après un instant de vide, partit se fracasser au sol. Ian se raidit en entendant le vacarme et aussitôt des bruits de pas retentirent dans la pièce à côté, signe que le cuisinier revenait en courant. Le garçon s'affola, prit un chapelet de saucisses qui pendait du plafond et sauta au sol. Là, il arracha trois morceaux à la chaîne de viande et les jeta au chien, toujours attentif sous sa table. Celui-ci bondit et s'empara du butin avant de se mettre à le dévorer consciencieusement.

Quand le cuisinier entra en trombe, Ian était déjà recroquevillé dans un placard.

- Abruti de chien ! tonna l'homme sous ses grosses moustaches.

L'animal continuait de dévorer innocemment ce qu'il croyait avoir gagné à la loyale. Le cuisinier le saisit rageusement par le collier et le traîna vers la porte.

- Tu te crois malin je suppose triple idiot ! vociférait-il. Je vais t'apprendre à voler ma viande, sac à puces ! Tu vas faire un séjour sous la pluie voir si t'aimes ça ! Dégage loin d'ici !

Ian attendit patiemment que le cuisinier réussisse à traîner le chien dehors en mastiquant un morceau de saucisse. Puis quand la voie fut libre, il sortit de son placard et fila vers l'intérieur de l'auberge. Les gens présents dans la pièce ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Le patron absent, Ian traversa la salle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et jaillit dans la rue à toutes jambes alors que les cris commençaient à retentir de partout. L'aubergiste ne mit pas deux minutes à comprendre la supercherie et voulut le rattraper en hurlant des insultes qui auraient même fait rougir le nain. Ian ne chercha pas à s'attarder et fila aussi vite que ses petites jambes purent le porter. Heureusement pour lui, l'aubergiste avait depuis longtemps chassé le mot "courir" de son vocabulaire. En quelques instants, le garçon fut à l'abri dans une impasse bien isolée. Il planqua les quelques bouts de viandes sous sa chemise pour qu'ils ne prennent pas l'eau et entreprit de regagner son repère bien tranquille.

Il traversa une ruelle. Il n'y avait personne. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Brusquement, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent à quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'immobilisa, paralysé, et le morceau de saucisse qu'il mastiquait tomba mollement jusqu'au sol.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Shion s'arrêta quelques secondes avant que les autres n'arrivent à ses côtés. La pluie leur battait toujours dessus avec force, on n'entendait presque rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de soi. Mais le Bélier perçut pourtant très bien la voix de la Messagère qui s'exclamait :

- Là !

Le jeune homme suivit la direction qu'indiquait Shunreï du doigt et aperçut la petite silhouette qui se tenait au milieu de la rue, à quelque pas seulement. L'enfant était immobile, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur eux et les bras chargés de ce qui semblait être de la charcuterie. Sa chemise était trempée jusqu'à la trame, sans parler de ses cheveux sombres qui dégoulinaient d'eau jusque sur sa nuque et son menton. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Shion observa les grands yeux couleur de mer agitée du garçon et se laissa aller à s'attendrir. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Ce petit garçon trempé de pluie qui ressemblait à un animal traqué et apeuré était-il réellement le grand Hermès ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Durant un moment, plus rien ne bougea dans la rue, comme si le temps avait soudain été suspendu par une main divine. Seule la pluie continua de tomber à flots, sans jamais s'arrêter un instant. Puis, le lien fut rompu. Dion avança vers le petit enfant. Il essayait visiblement de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, de ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il n'était déjà.

- N'aie pas peur, nous ne te ferons aucun mal petit, lança le Messager.

Tout à coup, l'enfant lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les bras et se mit à courir.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

- Ah vraiment, c'était très fin ! railla Dohko.

Dion le foudroya du regard sans s'arrêter une seconde de courir à travers les dédales de rues.

- Ben tiens ! rétorqua-t-il. Et peut-on savoir comment môsieur s'y serait pris pour engager la conversation sans l'effrayer ?

- Pas comme un pied en tous cas, siffla la Balance. Avec tes méthodes à la manque, on aura un mal fou à le rattraper sous cette pluie. En plus il court incroyablement vite ce petit bout d'homme !

Les Messagers, Shion, Dohko et Michaël couraient toujours à toute allure au milieu de Paris pour suivre la petite silhouette du garçon qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes, comme s'il était poursuivi par un loup affamé. Impossible de le calmer, il ne faisait qu'accélérer pour essayer de les semer ! Shion n'avait jamais vu un enfant de cette taille détaler aussi vite. Un vrai lapin ! Ils ne tarderaient plus à perdre sa trace si cela continuait.

Le chevalier du Bélier vit soudain l'enfant filer vers une rue très sombre sur la gauche et il s'y engouffra à sa suite, suivi de près par ses cinq compagnons. L'espace d'un moment, il ne vit plus rien et dut ralentir sa course. Puis il comprit enfin que le garçon s'était enfilé par un petit trou dans la palissade qui partageait l'impasse en deux. Eux étaient bien trop grands pour le suivre par là, c'était évident. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas laisser Hermès prendre trop d'avance. Dohko arriva à ce moment-là à ses côtés, le souffle court.

- Bon sang, il est rusé ce petit singe, pantela-t-il.

- Insaisissable, on vous l'a dit, répondit Taâr. Il ne se laissera pas capturer aussi facilement.

Shion secoua brusquement la tête.

- Si ça continue on va le perdre pour de bon ! s'exclama-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Alors tant pis, de toute façon, il n'y a personne dans les rues par ce temps !

Soudain, le cosmos doré du chevalier du Bélier flamboya sous la pluie.

- On va le prendre à revers ! cria Shion pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie. Je vais par là !

Et il disparut dans un éclair couleur de l'or alors que Dohko libérait lui aussi sa puissance. Bientôt, ils furent tous relancés dans la course, à la vitesse de la lumière.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

L'enfant ne chercha même pas à savoir si on était toujours sur sa piste. Il courut, courut à perdre haleine. Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie, la peur au ventre, l'esprit tourbillonnant de questions auxquelles il ne trouverait sûrement jamais de réponses. Il ne faisait même plus attention à la pluie, à la boue, au froid qui lui fouettait le corps, à ses pieds meurtris, il ne pensait qu'à courir et atteindre la statue au plus vite.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Ils étaient revenus. Ils voulaient l'attraper, lui voler sa clef ou sa bouffe ou il ne savait plus trop quoi. Il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Jamais de la vie. Il atteindrait la statue avant et il serait sauvé. Inconsciemment il accéléra. A s'en faire éclater le coeur.

Il connaissait le chemin par coeur, il slalomait entre les rues sans y faire attention. Il traversa une place, se lança dans une nouvelle allée et fila vers les passages qu'il empruntait toujours. Il ne les entendait plus derrière lui, il les avait peut-être semés. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour vérifier.

A la seconde où il aperçut la dernière ruelle, il fut soulagé. La statue était à deux pas, il était sauvé. Mais au moment où il allait plonger vers le trou qui lui servait de passage dans un mur, quelque chose se matérialisa devant lui et lui bloqua la route. Il s'arrêta net, le coeur affolé, ses petits pieds trempés.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Shion l'avait enfin rattrapé et cela n'avait pas été facile. Même à sept ans, un dieu restait un dieu, il venait de le comprendre. Mais le garçon était devant lui à présent, l'air toujours aussi effrayé. Il ne bougeait plus, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans le décor et espérait ainsi qu'on ne le remarque plus. Il sembla à Shion qu'il était sur le point de faire volte-face et de déguerpir dans l'autre sens mais l'apparition de cinq autres personnes en travers de son chemin l'empêcha de mener à bien ce plan.

Dohko, Shunreï, Michaël, Dion et Taâr encerclaient maintenant le petit garçon mortifié. Avec Shion de l'autre côté, l'enfant n'avait plus aucun endroit où s'enfuir. Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles chacun reprit son souffle pour pouvoir parler à nouveau.

- Je t'assure que nous ne te voulons pas de mal, déclara Shunreï le plus doucement possible. Nous voulons simplement te parler, ne t'enfuis pas.

Ces mots parurent sortir l'enfant de sa transe et il sursauta avant de tous les foudroyer du regard.

- J'vous crois pas ! crâcha-t-il.

Shion lui trouvait une ressemblance assez frappante avec un chat sauvage.

- Vous voulez me voler, je le sais ! continua-t-il toujours aussi hargneux. Je vais pas me laisser faire !

- Allons ne dis pas de bêtises, nous ne te volerons rien, répondit Michaël. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Le garçon recula d'un pas avant de s'apercevoir que Shion était toujours derrière lui. Il bondit dans l'autre sens.

- Je vous ai reconnus, vous croyez que je suis idiot ? Vous avez déjà essayé de me voler ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Shion se figea.

- Quelqu'un a déjà essayé de te voler ? demanda-t-il le plus gentiment qu'il put.

Le garçon sembla décontenancé par sa voix apaisante durant un instant. Puis il repassa en défense.

- De toute façon vous aurez rien ! siffla l'enfant. Je l'ai cachée, vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous le dise ! Je savais que vous essaieriez de recommencer !

- Etait-ce des hommes avec des habits de métal ? continua Shion comme si de rien était. Ou avec de longues capes noires ? Ils ont essayé de te prendre quelque chose ? Ils n'ont pas réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous dirai rien !

- Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, assura Dohko. Nous, nous ne te ferons aucun mal, au contraire nous voulons te protéger de ces hommes.

- Vous m'aurez pas comme ça espèces de charognards, marmonna le garçon avec rage.

Shion vit le geste que l'enfant esquissa pour se remettre à courir et chercha à l'arrêter.

- Non, attends, ne...

Mais brusquement, une lumière aveuglante perça les ténèbres et ils durent tous fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Une onde de choc balaya toute la ruelle et ils se retrouvèrent fauchés en plein estomac avant même d'avoir put réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Shion se sentit projeté en arrière et réussi à stopper son élan in extremis pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans un mur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut la petite silhouette du garçon qui filait déjà à l'autre bout de la rue. Shion bondit sur ses pieds et se lança à ses trousses alors que ses compagnons se relevaient à peine. Quelle puissance déjà à cet âge ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Malheureusement, en plus d'être puissant, Hermès était rapide. Extrêmement rapide. Et le temps qu'il arrive au bout de la rue, l'enfant s'était volatilisé.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien qu'une place vide, des rues, le cimetière et cette statue qui surveillait le repos des morts. Hermès venait de leur échapper une fois de plus. Shion lâcha un juron.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Une fois de plus, Ian tomba au sol contre le mur glacial du tunnel et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux repliés, tremblant de peur et de froid. Ils étaient revenus. Ils étaient revenus. Ils n'étaient pas habillés pareil mais il ne s'était pas fait avoir, ça non. S'ils croyaient pouvoir le berner aussi facilement ! Il était à l'abri maintenant. Il ne sortirait plus. Le tunnel le protégeait à présent, personne ne pouvait le trouver dans son repère.

Il commença à ramper faiblement pour regagner la cavité qui lui servait de maison. La pluie ruisselait toujours sur son corps, le froid le transperçait jusqu'aux os. Ses vêtements étaient glacés, lui collaient à la peau. Mais surtout, tous ses muscles tremblaient, il ne tenait pas bien debout encore. Il était fatigué d'avoir autant couru, il voulait dormir. Ne plus penser à rien. Rester là sans bouger...

Barcarol se précipita vers lui quand il le vit arriver. Au départ, le nain fut simplement déçu qu'il ne rapporte rien à manger cette fois mais ensuite, il remarqua l'air bizarre de Ian et l'obligea à s'asseoir un moment.

- Eh, ça va petit ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, balbutia Ian. J'ai... fr-froid...

Ian vit les yeux de Barcarol s'arrondir de stupeur et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Ian ?

Le garçon regarda le nain qui s'était également mis à trembler de tout son corps.

- Ian... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu commences à me foutre la trouille... en quoi tu me parles là ?

Soudain, Ian remarqua qu'effectivement, il venait d'utiliser une autre langue que le français. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, cela s'était passé comme ça d'un coup, naturellement. A sa connaissance, il ne parlait que le français, il n'avait jamais rien appris d'autre, il ne savait même pas lire. C'était à cause de ces gens qui le poursuivaient. Eux non plus, ils ne parlaient pas français. Pourtant il avait compris tout de suite ce qu'ils disaient. Ian serra ses jambes contre lui et ferma les yeux, les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête comme une tornade destructrice.

Le nain réalisa brusquement que le gosse était trempé et le força à ôter ses vêtements tout de suite. Puis il saisit la couverture sur sa paillasse et en enveloppa le petit corps tremblant avant de raviver le petit feu qu'il avait allumé au milieu de la cavité. Heureusement il avait pensé à faire une réserve de bois. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait au gosse, mais cela avait l'air de drôlement le perturber. Il ne lui posa pas d'autres questions, lui conseilla simplement de s'allonger. Ian ne chercha pas à protester. Roulé en boule sur sa paillasse, devant le feu qui le réchauffait petit à petit, il finit par s'endormir profondément.

Les jours qui suivirent, Ian refusa de sortir du repère. Pendant de longues heures il resta simplement couché sur sa paillasse, à faire tourner sa clef au bout de la chaîne comme la dernière fois. Barcarol ne disait rien, il commençait à se faire du souci pour ce drôle de petit gars. Mais il fallait bien manger tout de même, on ne pouvait pas l'oublier ça.

Par deux fois, le gosse lui dit qu'il allait aller chercher quelque chose. Mais quand Ian se retrouva sous la statue, il n'osa pas sortir. Ou alors, il était à peine sorti à l'air libre qu'il rentrait à nouveau, tremblant de tout son corps. Ces deux fois-là, il ne rapporta strictement rien à manger. Ni pour eux, ni pour la pauvre Ro qui était toujours aussi malade. Barcarol s'inquiétait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rapporter de quoi bouffer. C'était vital. Mais il n'était plus assez leste pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Ian n'était plus en état de voler quoi que ce soit. Mais où trouver un peu d'argent dans ce cas ? Barcarol s'inquiétait. Vraiment.


	19. Chapter 16

La dame au carrosse

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier détourna les yeux de la vitrine où étaient étalés toutes sortes de fleurets et autres dagues pour repérer ses compagnons éparpillés dans la ruelle. Il se dirigea lentement vers Taâr qui avait l'air tout aussi abattu que lui.

- Toujours rien, répondit le Messager à sa question muette.

Shion soupira, il s'y était attendu, bien sûr. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Hermès semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris comment il s'y prenait. C'était inquiétant, ils avaient vraiment dû lui faire une peur bleue pour qu'il se cache comme ça. Shion avait la sensation d'avoir fait rater toute la mission. Il lui semblait que tout était perdu, qu'Hermès ne se montrerait plus jamais à eux, comme ces nymphes de la mythologie qu'on n'avait la chance d'apercevoir qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et comble du comble, plus aucune trace des Spectres. Ils étaient visiblement seuls à Paris à présent. Depuis des jours ils parcouraient les rues de long en large dans l'espoir de repérer quelque chose mais il n'y avait rien. Jamais rien.

Les six chevaliers arpentèrent l'avenue encore une heure puis se décidèrent à rentrer à l'auberge. Shion vit son frère revenir avec Shunreï, le Bélier avait l'impression que la Messagère n'était plus aussi froide avec lui depuis quelques temps. Aucune trace de l'enfant, personne n'avait rien remarqué, comme d'habitude, au grand désespoir de Shion.

- Il a peur, déclara Michaël. C'est certain, il avait déjà rencontré les Spectres et il nous a pris pour eux. Nous n'aurions pas dû le poursuivre comme ça, aussi brusquement. C'était une erreur.

Shion jeta un regard dans sa direction. L'Archange n'avait encore jamais prononcé autant de phrases à la suite. L'heure était vraiment très grave.

Dohko et Shunreï acquiescèrent, Taâr ne bougea pas et Dion contracta simplement sa mâchoire.

- Il faudra bien qu'il ressorte de son trou, lança le Messager de l'Eloquence. Il ne peut pas se cacher éternellement.

- Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous recommençons à le poursuivre de cette façon, fit Taâr. Cela n'a servi qu'à l'effrayer. C'est un enfant.

- C'est Hermès ! rectifia Dion.

- Pour le moment, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, intervint Shion. Il faut agir en conséquence.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Le Bélier se dit que tous devaient réfléchir au moyen d'approcher le petit garçon sans qu'il détale aussitôt. Il fallait à tous prix lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des Spectres.

Shion revoyait sans cesse l'enfant immobile dans la rue, trempé de pluie, ses cheveux sombres plaqués sur sa tête, dégoulinants, les yeux ronds. Ses yeux avaient fasciné le chevalier d'or. Ils avaient exactement la couleur et la consistance d'une mer agitée. Et quelle étrange lueur brillait dans ses prunelles ! C'était assez surprenant sur le visage d'un enfant si jeune. Shion l'avait vu à la fois comme un être incroyablement intelligent et comme un petit animal terrifié, perdu en forêt au milieu d'une meute de prédateurs. Il aurait voulu le protéger, tout en sachant que le garçon ne l'aurait pas accepté. On ne pouvait pas saisir Hermès, il n'appartenait à personne, il ne s'attachait à personne. Il était l'incarnation même de l'indépendance.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooooo

Après avoir mangé quelque chose, Shion décida de ressortir faire un tour dans les rues, on ne savait jamais. Et puis il commençait à bien aimer se balader dans Paris, il connaissait de mieux en mieux les environs de l'auberge. Autant en profiter.

Il avait remarqué qu'ici, sur cinq jours, au moins trois étaient pluvieux. Ce jour-là devait être soit un quatre, soit un cinq. Il faisait beau. Au moins, ils ne manquaient jamais d'eau dans ce pays.

Shion mit ses mains dans ses poches et partit au milieu de la foule qui avait toujours l'air de ne pas trop savoir où elle allait. Il ne savait pas non plus de toute manière. Il suivit des yeux les vitrines les plus jolies. Brusquement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit plus léger, plus heureux. Et puis il finit par repérer la raison de toute cette joie : une légère odeur de fleur flottait dans l'air, comme un fin ruban coloré qui virevoltait au vent. Après quelques secondes, il aperçut la marchande qui vendait ses bouquets aux passants un peu plus loin. En s'approchant de l'étalage, l'odeur devint plus forte. L'une de ces fleurs - il aurait eu bien du mal à dire laquelle exactement - lui rappelait quelque chose. Il chercha un moment et cela finit par lui revenir. C'était cette femme dans la bijouterie l'autre jour. Celle qu'il avait bousculée par mégarde et qui parlait grec. Elle avait une odeur de fleur comme celle-ci. Shion se souvint de sa mèche de cheveux bouclée qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. Mauve, ce n'était pas courant. Il se surprit soudain à penser qu'elle devait être très jolie. Il secoua aussitôt la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Voilà qu'il se mettait à réagir comme Dohko à présent ! Il sourit à cette idée et continua son chemin.

Ce jour-là non plus, Hermès ne semblait pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez, c'était désolant. Shion marcha un peu au hasard et finit par déboucher sur un croisement. Sans réfléchir il prit à droite. Il atterrit devant une grande place parcourue de carrosses lancés à toute allure. Quelque chose pourtant l'intrigua. L'une des voitures avait l'air mal en point. Elle était arrêtée sur le bas côté et penchait bizarrement vers la gauche.

Shion approcha et comprit qu'elle avait une roue coincée dans les pavés. Le cocher semblait avoir tout de mal du monde à soulever l'essieu pour la libérer. Le Bélier se dit que s'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur du carrosse, ils ne devaient pas être très à l'aise. Aussi désolé qu'amusé, Shion rejoignit le pauvre homme.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? fit-il.

Le cocher arrêta un instant son labeur et se redressa avant de se passer un mouchoir sur le front. Il observa le jeune homme d'un air plus que perplexe. Puis Shion soupira.

- Ah, j'avais oublié, marmonna-t-il. Vous ne comprenez pas un mot de ce que je vous raconte, pas vrai ?

L'homme atteignait visiblement des sommets en matière d'ahurissement. Le Bélier se retint d'éclater de rire devant sa mine grotesque et désigna la roue tordue du doigt.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? fit Shion avec de grands gestes pour se faire comprendre. Moi aider vous. Vous saisissez ?

Le cocher pencha la tête sur le côté comme l'aurait fait un chien à qui on aurait présenté une fourchette. Shion se demandait s'il le prenait pour un étranger un peu perdu ou simplement pour un fou.

- Bon, visiblement pas, conclut le jeune homme.

Il résolut de montrer directement le principe à son interlocuteur et s'apprêta à saisir l'essieu dans ses mains.

- C'est fou ce qu'ils ont l'air niais ces français quand ils ne parlent plus, lança-t-il, sans se soucier du fait qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Un mouvement parut agiter le lourd rideau de velours rouge derrière la fenêtre du carrosse et Shion entendit un éclat de rire. Le chevalier d'or réalisa trop tard qu'une odeur de fleur flottait autour de lui et soudain une petite main blanche tira le rideau pour libérer l'ouverture dans laquelle une tête aux longs cheveux mauves apparut bientôt.

- J'espère que vous ne pensez pas la même chose de tous les étrangers ! s'exclama la femme en souriant.

Interdit, décontenancé, Shion se figea et fut incapable de réagir durant de longues secondes. Puis son esprit se remit à fonctionner et il reconnut les mèches mauves et bouclées qui reposaient sur des épaules blanches et fines. La femme était toujours masquée par cette lourde capuche sombre qui voilait tout le haut de son visage, il ne voyait que sa bouche et son menton. Dans l'ombre de sa cape, entre les boucles raffinées de ses cheveux, se balançaient deux pierres précieuses suspendues à ses oreilles par un fil d'argent. Shion suivit malgré lui les balancements des petits éclats d'ambre des yeux, complètement hypnotisé.

La femme parut amusée de son mutisme et se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua un mini ouragan quelque part à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

- Je croyais que vous parliez grec, monsieur, dit-elle, malicieuse.

Shion cligna des yeux et revint à lui.

- Euh... c'est exact, répondit-il. Pardonnez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un me comprenne.

La jolie petite bouche rouge s'étira encore en un magnifique sourire. L'ouragan grandissait dans le ventre du Bélier.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Soyez indulgent avec mon pauvre cocher, ce brave homme n'a pas la chance de savoir votre belle langue, déclara-t-elle.

Shion dut faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser envoûter par sa voix cristalline.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses, objecta-t-il. Cela fait deux fois que vous me surprenez dans une situation délicate. Vous devez avoir une belle opinion de moi à présent.

- Laissez-moi la liberté de me forger une opinion plus juste à votre sujet.

Elle se pencha légèrement par la fenêtre pour s'adresser à son cocher et lui parla en français, désignant tour à tour la roue puis Shion. Celui-ci supposa qu'elle lui traduisait ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt sans que l'homme ne comprenne. Le cocher hocha la tête d'un air entendu et vint aider Shion à soulever l'essieu pour dégager la roue.

Après quelques secondes, c'était arrangé.

- Maintenant, ce sont des remerciements que je vous dois il me semble, remarqua-t-elle. Vous venez de me faire gagner un temps précieux, c'est très aimable.

Shion sourit.

- Disons que cela compense ma gaucherie de l'autre jour à la bijouterie, fit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Fort bien, admit-elle. Et puis-je savoir le nom d'un homme au sens de l'honneur si impeccable ?

- Shion. Pour vous servir madame, répondit-il. Mettrais-je également un nom sur cette voix et ce sourire charmant ?

- Vous êtes décidément bien pressé monsieur Shion. Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur la dernière fois en sortant de la boutique de M. Nevers ?

- On peut le dire ainsi madame, déclara-t-il.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Elle ébaucha un autre sourire qui ébranla fortement le coeur de Shion et lança un signe de la main en direction du cocher. L'homme acquiesça et fila aussitôt à l'avant pour regagner sa place et saisir les rennes.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur Shion, je crains d'être pressée moi aussi cette fois. On m'attend, expliqua-t-elle. Au plaisir de vous revoir, je l'espère.

Elle esquissa un geste pour frapper contre le plafond du carrosse mais Shion l'arrêta en bondissant sur le marchepied.

- Madame ne soyez pas injuste envers votre serviteur, lança-t-il en souriant malgré lui. J'aimerais au moins avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom...

Elle ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes puis sourit. Puis elle éleva ses mains délicates dans un mouvement gracieux et s'empara des bords de sa capuche. Celle-ci glissa soudain en arrière et Shion s'immobilisa, pétrifié.

- Appelez-moi Lÿnn, monsieur Shion.

Tout à coup, elle toqua au plafond et le cocher fit siffler son fouet sur la croupe des chevaux. Le carrosse se mit en marche et le jeune homme dut sauter de côté. Après un instant, la voiture avait disparu.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Durant de longues minutes, peut-être même durant de heures, le temps n'eut plus de prises sur le jeune chevalier d'or du Bélier. La rue, le quartier, la ville entière continuèrent de vivre sans incident, les gens défilèrent dans la rue, le soleil continua sa course au-dessus des toits. Mais Shion resta longtemps immobile dans la rue, au milieu du flot ininterrompu des carrosses, incapable de réagir ou d'effectuer le moindre geste. Paris autour de lui s'était effacé.

Il revit encore et encore la même image s'imposer dans son esprit, comme si elle avait été trop profondément gravée désormais pour pouvoir s'effacer un jour. Shion déploya tous ses pouvoirs et sa maîtrise de lui-même pour faire ralentir les battements emballés de son coeur. Puis la tension de son corps se relâcha et l'air pénétra à nouveau dans ses poumons. Il chercha un peu de salive dans sa bouche et déglutit avec difficultés.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un hurla derrière lui et il se réveilla juste à temps pour voir une voiture foncer sur lui à toute allure. Il bondit sur le côté in extremis et le cheval lancé au galop lui frôle l'épaule. C'est alors qu'il se souvint où il était, ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi. Il rejoignit un endroit sûr de la rue où il pourrait continuer de marcher sans dangers. Mais quand il fut sur le point de quitter la place, il se retourna encore une fois pour chercher des yeux ce qu'il considérait à présent comme le plus bel endroit du monde. Cela s'était-il vraiment passé ? La voiture avait-elle vraiment eu un accident ? Et surtout, Lÿnn avait-elle réellement été à l'intérieur ?

Ce seul nom provoqua à nouveau en Shion un cataclysme incroyable. Il dut stopper sa marche et fermer les yeux malgré les regards perplexes et curieux des passants autour de lui. Une fois de plus cette image explosa dans sa tête et lui assena un coup d'une violence inouïe.

Lÿnn était là à nouveau. Elle apparut sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes et le rythme de son coeur accéléra. Shion revécut la scène pour la centième fois déjà et la lourde capuche noire s'abaissa lentement pour découvrir un visage. Le jeune homme avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour réagir.

La première chose qu'il avait vue était la longue et épaisse chevelure mauve qui recouvrait ses épaules sous forme de somptueuses anglaises. Elle encadrait un visage fin et délicat à la peau d'albâtre la plus pure qu'il ait jamais vue. Deux furtifs éclats ambrés attirèrent aussitôt son attention : deux petites pierres précieuses dorées se balançaient gracieusement au bout de leur monture d'argent, projetant des scintillements dans tous les yeux qui les fixaient.

Shion était hypnotisé. Mais il finit par découvrir les grands yeux qui le sondaient. Les prunelles de Lÿnn, d'un violet pâle, envoûtant, parsemées de paillettes couleur de l'or, étaient plongées dans les siennes, il aurait presque pu y tomber. Il ne souhaitait que cela.

Soudain Lÿnn avait souri et la voiture avait démarré, laissant Shion mortifié alors qu'il venait juste de découvrir deux points rouges sur le front de la jeune femme, là où auraient dû se trouver ses sourcils.

Lorsque Shion put se remettre à marcher sans risque de s'affaler au sol, il s'éloigna le plus loin possible de l'auberge. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'assaille de questions indiscrètes et surtout, il voulait continuer à flotter au milieu de son rêve, seul, dans l'intimité de son coeur chamboulé. Il savait que c'était égoïste mais il ne voulait pas partager ça. Il voulait garder l'existence de Lÿnn secrète, pour lui seul, en exclusivité totale. Et par dessus tout, il lui fallait un moment pour se reprendre, pour faire cesser le tremblement dans ses jambes.

Elle était comme lui.

Son cerveau scandait cette phrase en boucle comme un hymne et il était incapable de l'en empêcher. Elle était comme lui, elle était comme lui. Elle faisait partie de la tribu de Mû. Voilà pourquoi elle portait cette capuche, pour cacher les deux points qu'elle avait sur le front. Lui-même était souvent l'objet de murmures et de regards en coin dans la rue mais depuis son arrivée à Paris, il essayait de ne pas trop y prêter attention. Il n'avait pas voulu se cacher, porter un masque ou même un maquillage quelconque. C'était le signe de son peuple, il était fier de l'arborer la tête haute. Les gens le prenaient simplement pour un excentrique et il s'en fichait royalement.

Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment une femme de Mû pouvait-elle être à Paris, là devant lui ? Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient les deux derniers représentants de leur peuple. Alors qui était Lÿnn ? D'où venait-elle ? Depuis quand était-elle à Paris ? Y en avait-il d'autres comme eux ?

Shion ferma les yeux pour faire cesser le tourbillon infernal dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était impossible. Ces deux points ne pouvaient pas être faux, il aurait juré qu'ils étaient authentiques. Mais alors ? Qu'est-ce que... Il tenta de remettre ses pensées en ordre pour y voir plus clair. Son père se serait-il trompé ? Il se figea brusquement. Lui aurait-il menti ? Cette pensée lui serra le coeur et fit simultanément monter en lui une rage folle. Pourtant au-dessus de tout ça, malgré tous ses doutes, tous ses tourments, c'était le seul visage de Lÿnn qui revenait toujours. Il voyait son regard violet pâle qui le fixait, il voyait son sourire se dessiner devant lui, il sentait son parfum flotter autour de lui. Et durant il ne savait combien d'heures, ce fut la seule chose qu'il vit.

Quand il put regagner la réalité et le monde bien concret qui l'entourait, il se souvint qu'il était assis sur un toit au beau milieu de Paris. La rumeur des rues sous lui s'était atténuée, les gens rentraient chez eux, la nuit était tombée. Il se dit qu'il devrait songer à rentrer à l'auberge avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète. Il pouvait à présent, la tempête à l'intérieur de lui s'était suffisamment calmée pour le lui autoriser.

Il déplia doucement ses jambes croisées en tailleur et se mit debout. Le vent balayait les dizaines de toits de la ville dans une obscurité croissante. Il vit un chat maigrelet escalader une pile d'ardoises et contourner une cheminée. Dans le noir, ses yeux céladon luisaient comme des lucioles. Mais l'animal bondit soudain vers un mur et disparut dans l'ouverture d'une fenêtre oubliée. Shion prit son élan et se projeta sur le toit voisin de la même façon que l'avait fait le félin. Puis il atteignit le suivant et celui d'après pour filer sans bruit au-dessus de Paris et rejoindre l'auberge.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

M. Raymond le salua d'un signe de tête auquel il répondit puis il monta discrètement vers sa chambre, sans s'attarder dans la salle bondée d'ivrognes. Dohko l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

- Salut vieux frère ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ne me dis pas que tu suis les filles dans la rue maintenant ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Parfois, il trouvait la perspicacité de Dohko un peu pesante. Il esquissa un sourire forcé et se laissa tomber sur une chaise placée là fortuitement.

- Je cherchais Hermès, mentit-il en espérant que son frère ne chercherait pas plus loin.

Dohko l'observa une seconde de trop mais finit par acquiescer.

- Les messagers nous l'auraient dit s'il était réapparu quelque part, dit-il. Ce n'était pas la peine.

Shion haussa les épaules.

- J'avais envie de faire un tour, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il esquissa une petite grimace de déception.

- Toujours rien alors ? interrogea-t-il.

Dohko soupira et étendit ses jambes loin devant lui pour s'étirer.

- Non, confirma-t-il. Il faut croire que ce gamin s'est tout bonnement envolé. Dion et Shunreï ont surveillé tout Paris durant des heures, pas moyen de le repérer. Il pourrait aussi bien être six pieds sous terre.

- J'espère bien que non, s'exclama Shion. Pas avant d'être sûrs qu'Hadès n'est plus un danger pour personne.

Dohko ricana.

- Hadès sera toujours un danger pour quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour son toutou Cerbère.

Brusquement une pensée serra l'estomac du Bélier et il se redressa d'un bond pour dévisager son frère.

- Les Spectres ne l'auraient quand même pas trouvé ? souffla-t-il.

Dohko ne répondit pas, ce qui finit d'angoisser Shion. Il fit un grand effort sur lui-même pour ne pas céder à la panique.

- Et si le petit garçon était tombé dans un piège ? insista-t-il. Les Spectres auraient pu venir à bout d'une réincarnation aussi jeune et fragile, ils auraient pu le tuer très facilement ! Ils auraient récupéré la clef sans mal. Et si c'était pour ça que les Messagers ne ressentaient plus la présence d'Hermès ? S'il était mort ?

Un monstrueux silence tomba sur eux et Shion cessa de respirer. Il vit que son frère s'était immobilisé, il vit la peur dans les yeux verts lumineux de Dohko. Mais cela ne dura qu'une minuscule seconde. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance se reprit aussi vite. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? reprit Shion. Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Et si...

- Shion, coupa son frère.

Le Bélier s'interrompit et jeta un regard à Dohko qui l'observait d'un air perplexe.

- C'est impossible, assura ce dernier. Si Hadès avait la clef depuis tout ce temps, le Sanctuaire serait déjà à feu et à sang. Or tout est calme en Grèce. Si nos familles étaient en danger de mort, nous le saurions.

Il fit une pause, Shion se calma d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive vieux frère ? lança Dohko en arquant un sourcil étonné.

Shion tiqua.

- Tu es bizarre, constata son frère. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui... Bien sûr, fit Shion troublé.

Les yeux d'émeraude de Dohko se plissèrent pour devenir deux petits triangles suspicieux. Shion esquissa un léger sourire évasif.

- Si, je t'assure, tout va très bien, répéta-t-il aussi fermement que possible. C'est Hermès qui me tracasse, c'est à lui qu'il faudrait poser cette question !

Il avait vraiment bon dos cet enfant. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée sur le coup. Heureusement, c'était une très bonne excuse et Dohko eut l'air de le croire sur parole. Il soupira et se laissa enfin retomber sur son siège.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Les Messagers avaient effectivement passé l'après midi à sonder Paris de leur cosmos. Il n'y avait rien eu à faire, aucun trace, aucune onde d'énergie, rien du tout. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux.

Shunreï, elle, n'avait pas voulu abandonner la partie malgré ses échecs. Shion la vit dans un coin de la pièce, assise en tailleur, les yeux clos. Son aura bleutée l'entourait comme un nuage vaporeux, elle semblait concentrée à l'extrême.

- Elle est têtue, commenta Dohko.

Shion sourit.

- Et tu t'y connais ! railla-t-il.

- Si Hermès sort ne serait-ce que le bout de l'ongle de son petit doigt de pied hors de sa cachette, elle pivotera comme une girouette face au vent, continua le chevalier de la Balance. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il lui échappe. Crois-moi, on le retrouvera en un rien de temps.

- Mais elle ne va quand même pas passer la nuit comme ça ? fit Shion, incrédule.

Dohko resta impassible.

- Tu veux parier ?

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

- Demain, je ramènerai quelque chose Barcarol.

Le nain ne répondit pas, se contenta de garder les yeux fixés sur Ro qui luttait contre une fièvre de plus en plus forte.

- Je ramènerai de quoi manger, promit encore une fois le garçon.

Silence.

- Tu verras, insista Ian, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Barcarol soupira.

- Je te crois petit gars. Je te crois.


	20. Chapter 17

Le Juge

Ian avait encore essayé de sortir ce jour-là. Il s'était extirpé de sa paillasse et avait longé le long tunnel noir et froid lentement. Sa main frôlait le mur sur sa droite et ce contact le rassurait un peu. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était arrivé sous la grande statue, il n'avait pas pu.

Le petit garçon se mit à trembler et brusquement, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus. Il s'affala par terre, sur les dalles humides et crasseuses du couloir. La chaînette était là, il n'aurait eu qu'à tirer dessus et le passage se serait ouvert pour le laisser sortir à l'air libre. Mais cette seule perspective provoquait de terribles convulsions dans tout son petit corps fragile. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux sur les grosses larmes qui commençaient à perler en leurs coins. Les sanglots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, il ne put les retenir tous. Soudain tout éclata.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Barcarol le vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard, l'air vague et égaré, des traces de larmes souillant encore ses joues. L'enfant n'avait plus sa démarche libre, insouciante et assurée. Il était dans un état catastrophique, même pour un garçon des rues les moins bien famées de Paris. Ses cheveux violets qui pointaient autrefois effrontément vers le ciel ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une crinière informe.

Le nain remarqua bien vite les mains vides de Ian et soupira. Lui-même avait pu rafler quelques croûtons le matin mais cela ne suffirait pas, son estomac le lui signifiait bien assez clairement. Ian n'était plus bon à rien, il le voyait, bien qu'il n'en comprît pas la cause et pour sa part, il ne valait pas mieux avec sa quarantaine bien entamée et ses rhumatismes chroniques. Vraiment, il se faisait trop vieux pour cette chienne de vie. Et puis il y avait Ro. Ro qui pouvait mourir à tout moment, dans deux jours comme dans une heure.

Ian regagna lentement sa paillasse et tomba lourdement à genoux avant de glisser une main sous la couverture. La clef était toujours là, au bout de sa chaîne. Sur une sorte d'instinct, le garçon la serra dans sa main et la colla contre son coeur, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Barcarol frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, embarrassé et ferme à la fois.

- Demain, bafouilla le garçon. Demain... Barcarol... Je ramènerai quelque chose demain... c'est sûr...

Le nain garda les yeux braqués sur la clef qui scintillait plus que jamais entre les doigts crispés de Ian.

- Ro est très malade, déclara-t-il.

Le visage de l'enfant se peignit de culpabilité et de terreur. Les sourcils de Barcarol se froncèrent légèrement, sa voix devint plus grave.

- Si tu continues comme ça...

Un court silence plana sur eux.

- Il faudra se décider à agir, finit le nain.

Ian déglutit, resserra sa prise sur la clef contre son coeur et consentit enfin à hocher la tête, comme si cela lui coûtait énormément.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Les deux chevaliers d'or accélérèrent un peu l'allure pour ne pas perdre les Messagers et l'Archange qui marchaient à plusieurs mètres devant eux. Les disciples d'Hermès étaient d'une rapidité déconcertante, même lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient comme de simples humains. C'était à croire que les petites ailes de leurs sandales ne disparaissaient jamais entièrement. Shion et Dohko peinaient à les suivre quand ils filaient ainsi dans la foule. Quant à Michaël, ses ailes devaient également l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord de repartir faire une ronde dans la ville ce jour-là. Shion ne savait pas trop s'il fallait en espérer quelque chose. Et puis, à dire vrai, ce n'était pas la silhouette d'un petit garçon qu'il cherchait des yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Shion avait visiblement sous-estimé l'opiniâtreté de la jolie Messagère. Elle refusait de céder et entraînait toujours plus loin leur petit groupe de six personnes. Elle avait décidé de trouver Hermès, ce n'était pas discutable, les cinq hommes n'avaient rien à y redire. Ils fouillèrent les rues, les marchés, les places, mais il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre du petit garçon aux cheveux violets. Il n'avait peut-être pas osé sortir de sa cachette cette fois-ci non plus. Shion aurait donné presque n'importe quoi pour savoir où il se terrait. Toutefois, à défaut de voir le petit enfant, le chevalier aperçut quelque chose qui le figea tout autant. La silhouette sombre de l'homme s'enfuit à la seconde même où elle se sentit repérée. Le sang de Shion ne fit qu'un tour.

- Les Spectres ! cria-t-il.

Les Messagers, Dohko et Michaël firent volte-face d'un bond, comme si la foudre leur était subitement tombée dessus.

- Quoi ! Où ça ? rugit Dohko.

- Tu es sûr ? fit l'Archange.

Shion courait déjà et ils s'élancèrent derrière lui à toute allure pour traverser la rue. Ils filèrent tous dans l'étroite allée à une vitesse vertigineuse et les Messagers recommencèrent à gagner du terrain. Shion s'efforçait de ne pas perdre de vue l'ombre qui slalomait entre les étalages à l'autre bout du quartier. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme vit, ahuri, que l'homme était rejoint par deux autres personnes masquées qui l'entraînèrent plus vite encore.

- Bon sang, ils sont plusieurs en plus ! pesta le chevalier de la Balance.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait venu tout seul en sachant que nous étions là ? lâcha Michaël. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux laisser tomber avant d'avoir des problèmes !

Shion serra les poings rageusement.

- Hors de question ! hurla-t-il. Je veux savoir où est Hermès et s'ils l'ont trouvé ! Je ne les lâcherai pas !

Il allongea encore la foulée et une légère aura dorée l'enveloppa. Quelqu'un cria quelque chose dans son dos mais il ne l'entendit pas car il venait de passer le mur du son. Puis brusquement les cosmos de tous ses compagnons flamboyèrent. Ils furent sur les Spectres en seulement quelques instants. Ceux-ci s'étaient dirigés vers la mauvaise rue, ils venaient de tomber dans une impasse. Les Messagers apparurent devant les trois silhouettes encapuchonnées au même moment que l'Archange et les chevaliers d'or.

On ne distinguait rien du visage des Spectres. Tout ce que Shion ressentait c'était les ondes négatives que dégageaient leurs auras.

- Vous ne nous échapperez pas ! crut-il bon de faire remarquer. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermès ? Répondez !

Aucune des silhouettes noires ne prit la peine de fournir la réponse de l'une ou l'autre des questions. En revanche, un rire rauque et moqueur éclata bientôt dans l'air. Le Bélier réalisa une seconde plus tard qu'il venait de l'un des Spectres.

- Tu nous donnes des ordres ? railla-t-il. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'oblige à te répondre où t'obéir.

Shion serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. Mais Michaël s'avança tout à coup, l'air fier et noble, même sans ses ailes et son armure.

- On ne joue plus, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse pour savoir qui tu es Rhadamanthe !

Le Bélier jeta un discret regard à l'Archange qui ne quittait pas le Spectre des yeux, comme s'il avait été un tonneau de poudre sur le point de prendre feu. Dohko avait apparemment du mal à le croire lui aussi. Rhadamanthe ? Michaël était-il vraiment sérieux ? Si c'était le cas... Shion déglutit. Il avait bien sûr entendu les légendes à propos des trois juges tout puissants des Enfers, comme tout le monde. Si la moitié de ce que l'on racontait sur eux était vraie, alors il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que les deux autres ombres ne soient pas Minos et Eaque.

Le rire s'amplifia et prit des accents hystériques avant que la silhouette du milieu ne se décide à dévoiler son visage. Le dénommé Rhadamanthe toisa l'Archange avec mépris.

- Décidément, Michaël, te revoir sera toujours une source perpétuelle de plaisir, railla-t-il. Quand cesseras-tu de te mettre en travers de mon chemin ?

- Quand tu ne seras plus sur le mien, rétorqua le chevalier de Zeus.

- Tu ne m'ôterais pas mon seul plaisir ? fit le Juge.

Dohko commençait à trouver la conversation un peu longuette.

- Assez de politesses, cingla-t-il. Vous cherchez Hermès vous aussi. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Rhadamanthe tourna vers la Balance son regard rouge et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le jeune homme eut un frisson d'épouvante en voyant ses pupilles vides et glacées. Le Spectre fit un pas en avant et un pan de sa cape se souleva juste assez pour dévoiler l'éclat de son armure ténébreuse. Il l'avait fait exprès, Shion en était persuadé. Le Spectre cherchait à les déstabiliser.

- On ne se connaît pas, remarqua enfin Rhadamanthe. Un de ces pitoyables chevaliers d'Athéna, je présume ?

C'est alors qu'il parut s'apercevoir de la présence des trois Messagers, un peu à l'écart. Il afficha un sourire terrifiant, d'autant plus qu'il était sincère.

- Mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas seuls, ricana-t-il. Vous comptez sur ces trois-là pour vous aider à dénicher le môme ?

Le ton de mépris lorsqu'il avait évoqué Hermès n'avait pas échappé à Shunreï. Brusquement, elle avança vers le Juge, auréolée de rage contenue de tant d'insolence.

- Ce "môme" est plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais, Juge ou pas ! Ne manque pas de respect aux Dieux, Spectre, tu pourrais le regretter !

Un silence pétrifiant suivit la menace de la Messagère. Rhadamanthe semblait partagé entre l'envie de rire et de l'égorger. Mais les paroles de Shunreï avaient l'air de l'avoir suffisamment offensé pour qu'il opte pour la seconde solution. Tout à coup, il s'élança vers elle, une aura sombre et fantomatique l'entourant déjà. Shion tressaillit et la jeune femme poussa un cri en voyant le Juge fondre sur elle comme un éclair noir. Mais l'aura de Dohko s'enflamma soudain et il apparut devant elle au dernier moment pour cueillir l'attaque du Spectre dans ses deux mains tendues. Rhadamanthe se figea, surpris et Dohko eut le temps de se remettre. Ses mains fumaient comme de la viande sur le grill. Il était devenu menaçant.

- Les Spectres sont donc tout à fait aussi lâches qu'on le raconte pour s'attaquer à plus faible qu'eux ? siffla la Balance.

Shion sursauta en entendant les paroles de son frère. Il savait que Dohko voulait provoquer le Juge pour qu'il s'attaque à lui plutôt qu'à la Messagère, mais tout de même...

- Comme c'est mignon, marmonna le Spectre sur un ton doucereux. Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne changeront décidément jamais. Il n'y a qu'eux pour s'encombrer de sentiments aussi niais que l'amour.

- Serais-tu simplement incapable d'aimer, Rhadamanthe ? rugit Dohko.

Le Juge partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Je n'aime personne ! se vanta-t-il. Et je remercie grandement Hadès pour cela. Il n'est de pire danger que les gens qu'on aime !

Shion entendit Dohko maugréer quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas. Il semblait fou de colère et le Spectre ne se ferait certainement pas prier pour entrer dans une joute ouverte.

- Réponds Spectre ! cria brusquement le Bélier pour faire diversion. Qu'as-tu fait d'Hermès ?

Le Juge parut en effet oublier Dohko et Shunreï un instant.

- Pauvres chevaliers, crâcha-t-il. Croyez-vous vraiment que je serais encore là à perdre du temps en bavardages stupides si je l'avais trouvé ?

Shion ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un grand soulagement.

- Vous êtes plus pitoyables que je ne le pensais ! reprit le Juge.

Le Bélier sentit l'aura de son frère prendre des proportions dangereuses du fait de sa rage. Soudain, Dohko fit mine de se jeter sur Rhadamanthe et Shion tiqua.

Dohko fut stoppé net dans son élan par l'apparition de son frère devant lui. Shion l'empêcha d'attaquer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

- Contrôle-toi, souffla Shion. On ne peut pas risquer un tel affrontement dans Paris, en plein jour par dessus le marché.

Dohko voulut rétorquer mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Puis il lança un regard par dessus son épaule et aperçut les passants qui observaient curieusement tous ces gens assemblés dans une petite impasse. Le jeune homme relâcha la tension de ses muscles et hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, admit-il à contrecoeur.

Rhadamanthe sourit d'un air si mauvais qu'il fit regretter aussitôt sa décision au jeune homme. Mais Dohko ne fit rien et laissa sagement les Spectres battre en retraite.

- Vous êtes tellement prévisibles, murmura le Juge.

Soudain, les cosmos énergies noirâtres des trois Spectres s'enflammèrent et les ombres disparurent en un éclair dans la foule compacte des rues Parisiennes. Shion mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils s'étaient enfuis puis il échappa un profond soupir soulagé.

ooooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

- Ils n'étaient que trois, nous aurions pu les avoir très facilement et comme ça, Hermès n'aurait plus rien eu à craindre !

Dohko aurait sûrement pris feu s'il avait été fait de bois. Sa colère faisait scintiller son aura de crépitements de fureur. Même Shunreï n'osait plus le rabrouer, elle se contentait maintenant de se faire toute petite devant lui et le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants.

Le chevalier de la Balance frappa du poing sur la pauvre table de la chambre de l'auberge et le meuble se fracassa aussitôt sur le sol. Les Messagers tressaillirent. Seuls Shion et Michaël n'avaient pas sourcillé devant sa démonstration de puissance.

- Tu sais pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas le faire, objecta l'Archange en le toisant sans se laisser impressionner une seule seconde.

- Athéna nous a demandé de limiter les dégâts, continua Shion. Mêler des dizaines de gens innocents à cette guerre aurait provoqué une catastrophe. Nous les aurons d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Dohko soufflait du feu par le nez, presque au sens littéral du terme.

- C'était l'un des trois Juges des Enfers ! cria-t-il. L'un des Spectres les plus puissants d'Hadès ! Cela aurait été une chance pour nous de l'éliminer !

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, répondit Michaël.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard perplexe qui le calma légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Dohko. C'est toi-même qui as dit que c'était Rhadamanthe ! C'était le Juge infernal, oui ou non ?

L'officier de Zeus croisa nonchalamment les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Il ne perdait visiblement jamais son calme.

- Oui, répliqua-t-il. Et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il aurait été stupide de se lancer dans un duel contre lui.

Il darda tout à coup sur la Balance ses prunelles bleues et froides comme le ciel, ce qui paralysa le jeune homme.

- La puissance de Rhadamanthe n'est pas à prendre à la légère, crois-moi. Il est plus fort et plus expérimenté que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Tu aurais pu y perdre la vie.

Ses mots glacials firent sursauter les Messagers de terreur. Shion avait oublié qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment se battre, ils n'en avaient pas besoin en tant que simples messagers. Dohko, quant à lui, fut loin de se laisser impressionner par les paroles de l'Ange et le feu de son cosmos percuta la glace des yeux de Michaël.

- Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour combattre ce Spectre ? vociféra-t-il.

Shunreï se tassait de plus en plus sur le sol.

- Allons Dohko, glissa-t-elle à mi-voix, il n'a pas du tout voulu...

- Je me serais battu contre Rhadamanthe et je l'aurais écrasé si j'en avais eu la possibilité ! coupa la Balance, feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

- Je ne te sous-estime pas Dohko, assura calmement l'Archange. Seulement tu ne connais pas Rhadamanthe, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est vraiment capable. Je crois que tu seras en mesure de le vaincre un jour, oui, mais pas tout de suite.

Michaël ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de lancer à Dohko ce qui devait le plus se rapprocher d'une insulte pour lui. Le jeune chevalier de la Balance bouillonnait de l'intérieur, c'en était presque effrayant. C'était la première fois que Shion le voyait dans cet état. Dohko ne tolérait de personne qu'il le traite de novice, pas même de son frère qu'il aimait pourtant plus que tout.

Le Bélier décida d'intervenir et posa doucement mais fermement une main sur l'épaule de Dohko. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec l'intention manifeste de la repousser mais en remarquant le regard menaçant de Shion, Dohko se calma instantanément. Le Bélier indiqua la porte à son frère d'un geste du menton. Après une seconde, son cadet serra les dents et sortit docilement de la pièce, faisant tout de même claquer la porte derrière lui.

Le silence plana sur les personnes encore présentes et Michaël esquissa finalement un mouvement désolé.

- Je suis là pour veiller sur vous, dit-il pour se justifier. Et sur lui en particulier.

Shion ne bougea pas. Personne ne dit rien. Puis, lentement, le jeune chevalier s'en alla à son tour. La discussion était close.

Shion passa une nuit assez désagréable durant laquelle il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Un seul point lui paraissait positif : Hermès n'était pas tombé entre les mains des Spectres. C'était tout ce qui leur restait après avoir découvert que l'un des trois Juges des Enfers était à leurs trousses. Les terribles paroles de Michaël résonnaient toujours dans son esprit. Rhadamanthe était-il vraiment aussi puissant que ça ?

Le jeune homme passa la nuit sur le toit à attendre il ne savait quoi. Un signe peut-être. Mais il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que le signe qu'il attendait ne se montrerait qu'à condition qu'il aille le chercher lui-même. Irait-il ? L'obsession du mystère sur son peuple d'origine était assez forte pour cela. Assez forte également pour le paralyser de peur, malheureusement. Savait-elle ce qu'elle allait déclencher en lui en lui montrant ces simples points sur son front ? Sûrement pas.

Il y réfléchit bien assez longtemps pour se donner une migraine carabinée. Ce qui ne l'avança pas à grand chose à ce qu'il put en constater. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait conscience que tout cela était flou et dangereux. Il ne devait pas chercher à la revoir. Cela, c'était sûr. Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait garder en tête. Ne pas chercher à la revoir. Ne plus jamais entendre parler de Lÿnn. Pourtant il quitta l'auberge à l'aube pour se rendre à la bijouterie Nevers.


	21. Chapter 18

La vérité, toute la vérité

Il fut l'une des premières personnes à se promener dans Paris ce matin-là. Le fond de l'air était plutôt frais pour le moment et il s'emmitoufla dans sa veste avant de traverser une place encore déserte. Quelques marchands installaient déjà leur étalage ça et là, bientôt les passants se bousculeraient devant leur marchandise pour avoir la meilleure qualité. Pour Shion, l'odeur du poisson, mêlée à la viande crue et aux autres relents de la rue était passablement insupportable, surtout le matin au réveil. Heureusement, ce n'était pas sur ses perceptions olfactives que son cerveau se focalisait à l'instant même.

Son esprit, ou du moins une partie, ne cessait de tirer la sonnette d'alarme depuis qu'il était sorti de l'auberge pour s'engager vers la bijouterie. Pourtant, son coeur le poussait en avant, sans hésitation. Il ne savait pas trop à laquelle des deux forces se vouer mais son corps avait visiblement pris parti pour la raison du coeur et il se retrouvait à marcher à belle allure dans la ville, sans savoir comment. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une belle erreur en fin de compte ? Oui mais si elle... Il secoua la tête. Quoi ? Si elle quoi ? s'invectiva-t-il intérieurement. Elle ne fera rien du tout, si cela se trouvait, elle ne se souvenait même plus de lui. Alors il devait à tout pris arrêter de se monter la tête.

Brusquement il eut un choc en s'apercevant qu'il était arrivé devant la boutique. L'espace d'un instant il perdit son souffle et son coeur s'affola. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui, que la bijouterie n'était même pas ouverte, qu'il ne craignait pas grand chose et il se trouva très stupide. Il prit sur lui-même et essaya de se détendre et de reprendre un air naturel pour ne pas passer pour un vulgaire bandit de grand chemin. Une seconde, il songea même à faire demi-tour. Mais il résista et s'installa contre un mur, devant la bijouterie, et commença à patienter.

Cela dura ce qui lui parut être des jours entiers. Pourtant l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas venir ne l'effleura même pas. Elle allait apparaître devant cette boutique à un moment où à un autre, il en était persuadé. En attendant, il regarda la vie se dérouler sous ses yeux, les gens circuler sans le voir, le soleil se déplacer lentement dans le ciel. M. Nevers finit par ouvrir son magasin et quelques riches clients surgirent de leur carrosse luxueux pour venir le délester de quelques grammes d'or supplémentaires.

Lorsqu'il sentit une sorte de vent froid lui hérisser l'échine, Shion se raidit. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le haut de la rue, le coeur battant. La silhouette enroulée dans une longue cape sombre glissait comme une ombre sur les pavés, sa capuche tressautait à chacun de ses pas. Quelques secondes passèrent sur l'immobilité totale de Shion et soudain, elle s'arrêta devant lui, tête basse. Le jeune homme perçut bientôt l'effluve de fleur qui flottait autour de sa cape.

- Je pensais bien vous trouver là, monsieur Shion, fit une voix cristalline dans laquelle perçait un sourire.

ooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Le chevalier du Bélier maudit de tout son coeur cette émotivité qui l'empêcha de réagir avant deux bonnes minutes. Là il sursauta, s'affola et finit quand même par retrouver ses bonnes manières. Il saisit délicatement sa main et y déposa un petit baiser de convenance avant de se redresser. Lÿnn souriait sous sa capuche.

- Je n'espérais plus votre visite madame, dit-il.

- Vous avouez donc que vous m'attendiez ? lança-t-elle avec malice.

Il sourit malgré lui d'un air un peu idiot.

- Il me semble, madame, que nous avons à parler d'un certain point. Ou plutôt, de deux points dans ce cas précis...

Elle éclata d'un rire si léger et si mélodieux qu'il en fut tout bouleversé. Il ne voyait toujours pas son visage sous sa cape et soudain, cela lui fut insupportable. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il tendait une main vers elle. Ses doigts frôlèrent les bords de sa capuche et aussitôt, elle recula d'un pas.

- Il me semble, monsieur Shion, que je vous dois bien cela après le service que vous m'avez rendu l'autre jour, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le haut de la rue, par là où elle était venue.

- Mais ne restons pas ici, reprit-elle avec douceur. Suivez-moi. Sans vous méprendre sur les intentions louables d'une dame du monde, bien entendu...

Il se mit à rire et se lança bien volontiers sur ses traces, sans réfléchir, sans même se poser la question de l'endroit où elle l'emmenait. C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Le carrosse de la jeune femme les conduisit au plus profond de Paris, dans des quartiers que Shion n'avait jamais vus. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Shion découvrit une grande maison devant lui, presque aussi immense que les temples qu'ils avaient en Grèce. Bien sûr il s'était douté que Lÿnn n'était pas vraiment dans la misère mais cela le surprit tout de même. Il était là dans l'un des quartiers les plus fortunés de la ville.

Le jeune homme descendit de voiture et présenta son bras à son hôte pour l'aider. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en retour l'aurait sans mal poussé à devenir son serviteur pour le restant de sa vie.

- Ici, nous serons tranquilles, dit-elle.

Elle le mena à l'intérieur, derrière une immense grille qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin taillé à la feuille près. Shion eut à peine le temps de noter la fontaine, les statues et les escaliers de marbre avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la demeure. Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, il se retrouva dans un salon spacieux, couvert d'or et de velours. Lÿnn renvoya le domestique, qui était en fait le même homme qui conduisait la voiture, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- C'est très joli chez vous, dit-il poliment.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles car elles avaient sûrement dû le faire passer pour un imbécile : il s'était cru obligé de rompre ce terrible silence qui lui nouait les entrailles. Toutefois, Lÿnn se mit à rire et il la vit se retourner lentement vers lui avant d'ôter son capuchon puis de dénouer sa cape.

- C'est français, résuma-t-elle.

Elle déposa la lourde cape sombre sur un divan et il put dès lors l'observer tout à loisir.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir, si c'était possible. Sa longue robe dorée, ornée de rubans et de broderies brillantes, moulait sa taille et retenait sa poitrine dont on ne voyait que deux galbes blancs et purs. Ses épaules étaient nues et les manches de son vêtement ne couvraient sa peau que jusqu'aux coudes avant de libérer une cascade de plis de soie et de dentelles. Shion vit sa gorge se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration et un frisson lui parcourut les reins. Il laissa glisser son regard sur son cou de cygne, simplement paré d'un petit pendentif ambré, et découvrit les grandes boucles de sa chevelure mauve. Elles se balançaient sur sa peau comme pour le narguer et il eut envie d'en lisser une entre ses doigts. Mais il se retint, ramené à lui par le regard violet perplexe de la jeune femme. Les deux points rouges étaient toujours là sur son front, à la place de ses sourcils.

Elle lui sourit, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux boucles d'oreilles ambrées scintillaient toujours entre ses mèches de cheveux. Il déglutit.

- A merveille, convint-il.

Elle souleva une main et caressa du bout du doigt les points sur son propre front avant de prendre un air songeur.

- Vous pouvez constater qu'ils sont encore là, fit-elle. Peut-être, monsieur Shion, me direz-vous ce que c'est ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser et vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre à posséder également cette particularité.

Il prit un air étonné.

- Vraiment ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que veulent dire ces deux points ?

A sa grande surprise, elle parut gênée et son teint blanc comme neige se nuança tout à coup d'un rose très élégant. Elle lui fit penser à une petite fille prise en faute.

- Ne vous moquez pas, lança-t-elle.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il souriait depuis un moment et secoua la tête pour retrouver une expression neutre et ne pas la vexer.

- Je ne me permettrai pas, assura-t-il. C'est juste que vous êtes encore plus jolie lorsque vous rougissez.

Il sursauta instantanément de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait parlé sans même s'en apercevoir ! Mais Lÿnn ne s'en offusqua pas, elle se contenta de toussoter délicatement pour cacher son sourire.

- J'en conclue donc que vous en savez plus que moi en la matière, dit-elle.

Comme il ouvrait de grands yeux stupéfaits, elle précisa :

- Je parle des points.

Il faillit éclater de rire mais se retint de justesse pour ne pas passer définitivement pour un rustre. Il n'avait jamais enchaîné tant de gaffes à la suite de toute sa vie ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Ah... euh, bien sûr, oui, répondit-il. C'est donc pour cela que vous les dissimulez sous cette capuche ?

Il songea à ses propres marques qui, elles, restaient toujours bien en évidence.

- Ces simples points vous font-ils tellement horreur ?

Elle tiqua et dut voir sa mine déprimée car elle ajouta précipitamment en faisant un pas en avant :

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que... Non, bien sûr que non. Mais comprenez-moi, j'étais la seule personne de ma connaissance à porter cette marque...

Il esquissa un sourire indulgent.

- Vos parents ne vous ont jamais rien dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh... Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

Il se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle sourit.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, affirma-t-elle. J'ai été élevée par mon oncle, ici à Paris. C'est lui qui m'a appris le grec, il était originaire de là-bas. A ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne suis pas née en France moi non plus mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Il m'a emmenée ici après la mort de mes parents. Excusez-moi, je vous ennuie avec mes histoires.

- Non, pas du tout, déclara-t-il. Je comprends maintenant que vous ne sachiez rien de cette marque sur votre front.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est une tache de naissance ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, pas en ce sens du terme. Mais il y a un peu de ça, admit-il. Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une personne comme moi à Paris. Je croyais que mon père et moi étions les derniers représentants de notre race.

Lÿnn eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle semblait avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Craignant qu'elle ne bascule en avant, il bondit vers elle et lui prit le bras.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Que... Que voulez-vous dire par "notre race" ? lâcha-t-elle en éludant sa question.

Elle ne tomberait pas, mais il garda tout de même sa main dans la sienne.

- Pardonnez-moi, je devrais plutôt dire notre peuple, fit-il. Vous appartenez à une ancienne civilisation presque éteinte : la tribu de Mû. Ses représentants ont la particularité d'arborer depuis leur naissance deux points sur leur front, à la place de leurs sourcils. Peu de gens connaissent encore l'existence de ce peuple qui vivait dans les régions les plus reculées du Tibet.

Comme elle ne réagissait plus, il crut un instant que cela avait été un choc trop fort pour elle. Mais elle finit par battre des paupières et les petites étoiles dorées dans ses prunelles réapparurent.

- C'est incroyable, bégaya-t-elle.

Il devait déployer toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras. L'odeur de fleur qui émanait de ses boucles mauves lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna son beau visage vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes durant. Puis elle acquiesça, le ramenant du même coup à la réalité et il l'entraîna vers le divan.

- Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si cela n'avait été que de simples taches de naissance, remarqua-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne changera absolument rien pour vous, précisa-t-il.

- Vraiment rien ? souffla-t-elle.

Il se figea, le coeur battant à se rompre sous le regard doux de cette femme. Un ange passa.

- Non, répondit-il enfin.

Il réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours sa main serrée dans les siennes et que, pis encore, il en caressait machinalement le dos de ses pouces. Il la libéra lentement, à contrecoeur. Elle le regarda faire, l'air vague, un peu lointain.

- C'est de là-bas que vous venez ? interrogea-t-elle. Du Tibet ? Comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien le grec ?

- Ma famille est originaire du Tibet, expliqua-t-il. Mon père a grandi dans les montagnes. Mais moi, je suis né en Grèce. Je vous ai dit pratiquement tout ce que je savais sur mon peuple, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à en savoir davantage, croyant qu'ils avaient tous disparu. Je crois bien que vous êtes une miraculée, Lÿnn.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom et il en ressentit une étrange satisfaction, comme quelqu'un qui goûte enfin au fruit défendu.

- Alors c'est une chance que nous nous soyons rencontrés, dit-elle. A quelques minutes près, je ne connaissais jamais la vérité.

- Oui, c'est sûrement le destin, confirma-t-il en souriant.

A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais douté. Il avait tout de même croisé sa route par deux fois. Ce n'était plus tout à fait du hasard ou du moins, il voulait le croire. Il aimait l'idée que Lÿnn ait toujours été là, sur ce divan à Paris, toujours aussi belle, à l'attendre simplement pour apprendre la vérité. D'ailleurs elle ne serait jamais plus aussi belle, aussi émouvante, aussi désirable qu'à cet instant. Mais il ne demandait que ça : rester auprès d'elle pour l'éternité, se perdre dans ses grands yeux violets pour le restant de sa vie.

Cette rencontre se grava profondément dans son coeur et son esprit. L'image du visage de Lÿnn s'était imprimée à jamais dans ses yeux et lorsqu'il dut la quitter pour rentrer, il continua de la voir devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'auberge. Il fut incapable de penser à autre chose pendant des heures. Il lui semblait que son coeur était resté auprès d'elle et qu'il avait maintenant un trou béant dans le corps, un manque douloureux. Mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il la reverrait bientôt, car il n'avait accepté de s'en aller que contre la promesse d'un nouveau rendez-vous. Et déjà, il comptait les heures.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Quand Dohko vit son frère passer devant lui sans même se rendre compte de sa présence, il resta planté sur place, l'air profondément perplexe. Shion traversa la salle de l'auberge, les yeux perdus quelque part vers le plafond, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus se balançaient dans son dos, retenus en catogan par une petite lanière de cuir. Il disparut bientôt dans les escaliers sans avoir aperçut son cadet et Dohko finit par échapper un large sourire ravi avant de sortir retrouver Shunreï.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Michaël s'approcha lentement de Taâr qui était assis par terre, en tailleur, face à la fenêtre de la chambre. Le Messager ne bougea pas d'un iota mais l'Archange savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Un instant passa dans un silence des plus complets.

- Il ne s'est pas montré aujourd'hui non plus, dit Michaël.

Taâr garda les yeux fermés dans sa concentration.

- Aucune trace, confirma-t-il. Et les Spectres ?

- Rien, répondit l'Archange. Les chevaliers d'Hadès sont très difficiles à surveiller. Je n'ai pas senti de mouvement dans leur cosmos mais je ne pourrais jurer de rien. Il me faudrait un poste d'observation plus élevé et plus calme.

Le Messager hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de surveiller quelqu'un par la seule force de son aura. Et les Spectres plus que n'importe qui d'autre car ils étaient d'habitude cachés au fin fond des Enfers, sous terre.

- Qu'en dit Zeus ? interrogea-t-il.

Michaël croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, préoccupé.

- Que les choses deviennent difficiles à gérer, fit l'Ange. Une éventuelle menace d'Hadès laisse tout le monde sur les nerfs, même les Dieux. Il nous conseille de trouver Hermès sans tarder. Sinon Hadès gagnera du terrain.

La mâchoire du Messager se contracta de frustration et Taâr ouvrit les yeux sous ses sourcils bleu foncé.

- Impossible de le repérer, pesta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas. Même si c'est un enfant inexpérimenté, il ne devrait pas pouvoir faire décliner son cosmos à ce point-là. C'est comme s'il était mort.

Michaël resta songeur.

- Oui, en effet, c'est curieux. Mais il doit y avoir une explication plus satisfaisante. S'il était un Spectre à la rigueur... je comprendrais qu'il soit difficilement repérable dans les profondeurs des Enfers. Mais...

Taâr jeta soudain un regard à l'Archange qui continuait de méditer à haute voix.

- Peut-être que c'est ça, murmura brusquement le Messager.

Michaël s'immobilisa.

- Quoi ? fit-il, interdit.

- C'est ça, lâcha Taâr. C'est exactement la même chose que pour les Spectres. Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le sentir !

L'Archange ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ?

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas repérer les Spectres lorsqu'ils sont dans les Enfers ? demanda Taâr, surexcité pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Parce qu'ils se situent beaucoup trop profondément sous terre, répondit Michaël en haussant les épaules. Cela brouille les ondes de cosmos...

Il se figea tout à coup.

- Tu crois qu'il est sous terre ? s'exclama-t-il.

Le Messager hocha lentement la tête.

- Mais il ne peut pas être dans les Enfers tout de même ! s'écria l'Ange.

- Pas aux Enfers, rectifia Taâr, mais plusieurs mètres sous nos pieds, oui.

- Même si c'était le cas, nous pourrions le repérer, quelques mètres, ce n'est pas aussi profond que les Enfers !

A la grande surprise de l'Archange, le Messager esquissa un sourire.

- Tu oublies quelque chose. Nous pourrions certainement repérer un chevalier accompli malgré ces quelques mètres de profondeur mais Hermès est un enfant. Son cosmos n'est pas encore assez développé pour traverser cette épaisseur.

Le regard de Michaël s'éclaira subitement.

- Ce qui expliquerait qu'il disparaisse chaque nuit ! lança-t-il. C'est là-dessous qu'il habite, comme tous les enfants de la rue !

Taâr acquiesça.

- Oui. Quelque part sous la ville, dans les égouts et les catacombes.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

A chaque tentative de sortie avortée de Ian, il fallait plusieurs jours au garçon pour se remettre. C'était de plus en plus long, de plus en plus difficile.

Barcarol enroula un vieux linge crasseux autour de son bras ensanglanté et retint une grimace de douleur. Son dernier essai de vol sur les marchés avait failli lui être fatale. Il avait fini par semer le gros chien après une bonne demi heure de course mais il ne pouvait plus bouger la main gauche. C'était fini, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il ne restait que Ian, actuellement roulé en boule dans sa paillasse, le corps maigre et tremblant.

Brusquement Ro se tourna dans son sommeil et lâcha une longue plainte mêlée de sanglots. Son front luisait de sueur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi faible. Sa fièvre prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis plus de cinq jours.

Quand elle se cambra à nouveau en gémissant, le nain la força à se recoucher et appliqua péniblement un mouchoir humide sur son visage de sa main valide. Cela l'apaisa légèrement.

Barcarol se tourna alors vers Ian, la rage au ventre.

- Ian ! cria-t-il.

Le petit garçon sursauta, ses yeux bleu nuit agrandis par la peur.

- Ro est en train de mourir, tu entends ? s'exclama le nain. Elle meurt ! C'est ça que tu veux ? La laisser crever comme un chien dans ces foutus égouts ?

Il brandit son bras déchiqueté par la mâchoire du chien.

- Je ne peux plus rien faire bon dieu ! tonna-t-il. Tu le vois ça ? Il faut que tu y ailles ! Pour Ro, elle va mourir si tu ne fais rien !

Ian tremblait.

- Merde, Ian ! hurla Barcarol.

Le garçon bondit d'un coup sur ses pieds, un peu chancelant.

- Oui... gémit-il.

- C'est ça que tu veux, bon sang ? Qu'elle meure ?

- Non... bégaya-t-il.

- Alors fais quelque chose !

L'enfant hocha précipitamment la tête, l'air terrorisé. Il grelottait de peur dans ses vêtements en lambeaux et enfin, réussit à faire un pas en avant, les yeux rivés sur Ro qui agonisait.

- Je vais y aller... Je vais ramener quelque chose, répétait-il machinalement.

- C'est sa dernière chance, prévint le nain gravement. Si tu ne réussis pas, il faudra tenter notre solution de secours...

Ian vit Barcarol lancer un regard vers sa paillasse où reposait la petite clef en argent, sous la couverture, et tressaillit. Son coeur se serra. Soudain il partit en courant vers le tunnel et s'enfonça dans l'ombre à toute allure, sans s'arrêter et sans respirer avant d'être en vue de la statue.


	22. Chapter 19

Apprivoisement

Devant le portail, le cocher le pria d'entrer et le guida jusqu'à la haute demeure. Shion traversa l'entrée et monta les escaliers de marbre pour suivre le domestique dans les couloirs. La maison était toujours la même avec son luxe, son raffinement et ses couleurs chatoyantes.

Lÿnn l'attendait dans le même salon que la première fois. Ce jour-là, elle portait une somptueuse robe en velours rouge sang qui contrastait furieusement bien avec son teint laiteux. Comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait, sa respiration se suspendit plusieurs secondes durant. Puis il avança jusqu'à elle et déposa un baiser sur sa main. Cela la fit sourire.

- Le beau temps est rare à Paris, remarqua-t-elle. Profitons-en, allons faire un tour dehors...

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Ian bondit hors du passage sous la statue et n'attendit pas que le tunnel se referme pour partir en courant, sans se retourner. S'il s'arrêtait une seule seconde, s'il regardait la statue, il voudrait rentrer, il n'oserait plus partir vers la ville. Et il ne fallait pas. Il devait y aller pour trouver de quoi manger pour Ro sans quoi elle mourrait. Par sa faute. Un noeud de terreur se forma dans son ventre et il accéléra, tête baissée pour ne pas voir tous les gens qui l'entouraient.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion la regardait marcher entre les fleurs du jardin, il observait ses boucles se balancer gracieusement sur ses épaules et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux.

- Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, déclara-t-elle soudain. La Grèce ne vous manque-t-elle pas, Shion ?

Il cueillit une petite fleur aux couleurs roses et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Si bien sûr, un petit peu. Ma famille est restée là-bas, dit-il. Mais je suis heureux d'être venu jusqu'en France. Ce pays cache des secrets vraiment merveilleux, sa réputation n'est pas usurpée.

Elle sourit, de ce sourire qui aurait fait fondre les glaciers du Tibet. Il aurait tué pour ce sourire.

- Toute votre famille est en Grèce ? fit-elle. Vous devez vous sentir bien seul.

- Non, j'ai quelques amis avec moi, expliqua-t-il. Et surtout, j'ai mon frère qui m'a accompagné.

A ces mots, le visage de Lÿnn s'assombrit et elle baissa la tête, l'air douloureux. Il s'inquiéta.

- Lÿnn ?

Elle revint à elle.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais moi aussi à mon frère. Mon petit frère.

- Oh, vous avez un frère ? Il est à Paris ?

Une ombre passa dans les prunelles violettes de la jeune femme.

- Non, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a longtemps qu'il nous a quitté.

Shion eut un pincement au coeur.

- Je suis navré.

Elle inspira profondément et s'efforça de sourire à nouveau.

- Ne parlons plus de cela. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre frère, lança-t-elle. Vous ressemble-t-il ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Non, pas vraiment ! s'exclama-t-il. Dohko n'est pas vraiment mon frère mais nous avons été élevés ensembles. Il est la personne la plus chère que j'ai sur cette terre.

Lÿnn le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles pailletées d'or brillaient de mille feux au soleil. Il cessa de respirer.

- Il a bien de la chance, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait également vous rencontrer, affirma-t-il. Surtout qu'il meurt d'envie de savoir où je disparais comme ça chaque fois que je viens vous voir !

Lÿnn se mit à rire à son tour.

oooooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

- Dohko !

Le chevalier de la Balance se précipita vers Shunreï qui venait de hurler son nom. Il courut jusqu'à l'étage et trouva les Messagers dans une formidable agitation qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Dohko sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- C'est Hermès ?

- On l'a repéré ! s'écria Dion en sortant au pas de course.

Tout le monde se lança à sa suite à vive allure et ils jaillirent presque aussitôt dans la rue.

- Où est Shion ? demanda Michaël.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dohko. Il est parti il y a une heure pour je ne sais où. Pas moyen de le retrouver !

L'Archange marmonna quelque chose que Dohko ne comprit pas.

- Tant pis ! lâcha finalement le chevalier de Zeus. Il faudra faire sans lui, pas de temps à perdre !

Dohko allongea la foulée pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

- Où est Hermès ? cria-t-il, haletant.

- Dans les quartiers sud ! répondit Shunreï. Il n'arrête pas de bouger, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas de problèmes !

Dohko pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas et continua de s'enfoncer dans les rues en essayant de ne pas renverser tous les passants sur son chemin. Et Shion qui avait disparu, c'était le comble ! Où pouvait-il bien aller chaque fois avec ses fugues ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son style !

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Un gros chien hurla comme un possédé lorsqu'il passa en courant devant la maison. L'animal se jeta en avant et s'écrasa sur la grille qui bloquait l'entrée, fou de rage, la bave aux lèvres. Ian tressaillit et accéléra pour ne plus entendre les aboiements cacophoniques de la bête puis bifurqua d'un coup sur sa droite. Là, il plongea dans la minuscule ruelle sombre et déserte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout là où il le pensait. Une haute palissade de bois l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il était perdu. Au moins, la surprise lui fit oublier sa peur l'espace d'un instant. Il avisa alors un tas de tonneaux et de caisses dans un recoin de l'impasse et sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se glissa derrière, roulé en boule. Là, il attendit de longues minutes et comme il ne se passait toujours rien, il consentit à reprendre son souffle et à se calmer.

Il guettait la moindre silhouette suspecte du coin de l'oeil, déjà prêt à se remettre à courir. Ces hommes allaient sûrement réapparaître... Ils essayeraient de le capturer pour lui voler son collier... Pourquoi, seigneur, était-il sorti ? Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter les catacombes ! Il fallait qu'il rentre tout de suite ! Brusquement, une autre pensée le frappa. Et Ro ? Oui, s'il rentrait, que deviendrait Ro ? Il se força à ravaler sa peur, il l'enfouit au plus profond de lui et essaya de se relever. Il devait y aller. Il devait oublier ces hommes, si ça se trouvait, ils avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Le garçon resta immobile de longues secondes, les yeux fermés, à se concentrer sur une seule chose. La nourriture pour Ro. Il projetait toutes ses pensées sur ce but, sur la façon dont il allait s'y prendre et sur l'endroit où il irait. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne plus avoir à penser à autre chose. A rien d'autre. Il n'y avait que Ro qui comptait. Le reste devrait attendre. Lui, il n'était qu'un pauvre petit gamin des rues, souillon et misérable mais Ro, elle devait vivre. Et c'était tout, le reste, on en avait strictement rien à foutre. Rien à foutre. Il se récita cette phrase encore et encore pour l'imprimer dans sa tête, pour qu'elle n'en ressorte plus jamais.

Au bout d'un long moment de ce régime intensif, il avait focalisé toute son attention sur sa mission et rien d'autre. Alors il se leva - cette fois, il réussit - et se tourna résolument vers l'avenue où se bousculaient les passants avec leur panier à marchandises. Il prit une profonde inspiration et soudain, sortit de son recoin sécurisant à grands pas résolus.

L'enfant vit soudain la silhouette noire encapuchonnée apparaître devant lui et poussa instinctivement un hurlement de terreur. La cape sombre glissait vers lui sur le sol. Deux autres hommes arrivèrent derrière lui. Ian sentit quelque chose de dur et glacé dégringoler jusqu'à son estomac et recula d'un pas chancelant. Ses jambes semblaient rouillées, serrées, crispées. Il eut tout à coup du mal à respirer. Les trois silhouettes fondirent sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse et brusquement il laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus. Il se mit à courir.

Il ne vit pas la silhouette se matérialiser dans son dos et quand il fit volte-face, il la percuta de plein fouet. Le choc de l'impact l'envoya s'étaler durement sur les pavés. L'homme masqué tendit une main pour se saisir de lui et Ian donna un puissant coup de rein pour rouler sur lui-même, hors de sa portée. Quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil le rapprochement des deux autres, le garçon bondit sur ses petites jambes et détala comme un animal. Le premier homme se lança à sa poursuite et chercha soudain à lui barrer la route. Ian ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à agir. Toujours est-il qu'il posa subitement les mains à terre et s'insuffla tout l'élan qu'il put. Brusquement, il fit un saut prodigieux dans les airs et tournoya sur lui-même au-dessus du Spectre, sans se rendre compte que c'était un exploit pour un enfant aussi jeune. Il atterrit impeccablement sur ses pieds, genou au sol, et fila aussitôt à toute vitesse droit devant lui. Trois ombres bondirent derrière lui et le suivirent à la trace alors qu'il traversait marché sur marché et fendait la foule en deux.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Dohko talonnait Shunreï de si près qu'il la touchait presque avec son genou lorsqu'il courait. Les Messagers étaient inquiets à cause des irrégularités qu'ils ressentaient dans les ondes de cosmos du jeune dieu de sept ans. Tout le monde avait songé aux Spectres, naturellement, et Dohko craignait de ne pas arriver à temps pour le sauver de leurs griffes.

Il accéléra encore et soudain, son aura se déploya pour lui faire passer le mur du son et dans la foulée, celui de la lumière. Il agrippa la taille de Shunreï au passage et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Guide-moi ! lui dit-il. Nous sommes trop lents !

La Messagère resta un instant figée par la surprise puis hocha la tête et se cramponna au cou du jeune homme.

- A gauche ! cria-t-elle soudain.

Dohko fit brûler son cosmos et bifurqua sur une large rue encombrée. Un éclair doré traversa la foule, aussitôt suivi par trois autres flashs bleus et blancs. La Balance enrageait de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son frère alors qu'ils avaient tant besoin de lui.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Ian jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par-dessus son épaule et aperçut les trois hommes qui filaient silencieusement à sa suite comme des oiseaux de malheur. Leur cape volait autour d'eux et les rendait plus menaçants encore. Un frisson hérissa les cheveux sur sa tête et il fut soudain prit d'une peur incontrôlable. Il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas leur échapper encore longtemps. Ils allaient finir par le rattraper et là, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Sa gorge se serra et il sentit tout à coup les larmes lui monter aux yeux dans une bouffée de désespoir.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Lÿnn émit un petit rire qui lui réchauffa agréablement le coeur et il la vit tourbillonner sur elle-même, les bras tendus, le visage renversé vers le ciel. Il déglutit, ébloui par toute la fraîcheur, toute la grâce et l'élégance qu'elle dégageait.

Il sourit, faisant de gros efforts sur lui-même pour ne pas prendre sa main.

- J'aime beaucoup ce jardin, lança-t-elle. Il y a tellement de sortes de fleurs différentes que j'ai la sensation de voyager ! Je me sens libre.

Il observa les grands buissons fleuris et multicolores qui les entouraient. Elle avait raison. Et cela sentait si bon ! Il cueillit une petite fleur jaune - il avait perdu la première - qui dégageait un parfum envoûtant.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais vraiment voyagé.

- Alors Paris est un bon choix pour une première fois, assura-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire.

- Oui, tout dépend du résultat ! Je verrai bien au moment de repartir.

Elle s'arrêta de tournoyer et lui lança un regard légèrement soucieux.

- Oh, vous avez des ennuis ? Vous êtes venus faire des affaires ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans ses confidences. Elle n'était pas vraiment dangereuse, elle ne savait même pas que les chevaliers existaient...

- On peut le dire ainsi, répondit-il. En fait, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un enfant que mes amis et moi voulons retrouver.

- Une connaissance ? Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement réjouie à l'idée de pouvoir lui apporter son aide.

Il lui sourit, infiniment reconnaissant et charmé.

- Je vous remercie mais c'est assez compliqué. Mon frère est sûrement déjà sur une piste. C'est un... euh... lointain cousin, mentit-il. Pourrait-on dire.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Si je peux vous être utile, surtout n'hésitez pas, insista-t-elle. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

Shion hésita, légèrement embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas la vexer en repoussant son offre mais il ne voulait pas non plus la mêler à une affaire aussi dangereuse.

- Oh, vous savez...

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il ressentit l'explosion d'un cosmos familier au loin. Son coeur se serra. Dohko venait de passer à la vitesse de la lumière. Il avait un problème. Que se passait-il ? Hermès ? L'angoisse l'envahit et il tressaillit. Lÿnn le regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Shion ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme revint à lui dans un sursaut et s'agita. Il esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il précipitamment. Il faut que je m'en aille, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, on m'attend...

Lÿnn ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle tendit une main vers lui, son bras retomba et elle finit par secouer la tête d'incompréhension.

- Quoi ? Comment... Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-elle.

Il était désolé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit quelques pas à contrecoeur et se retourna soudain pour ne plus la voir, ne plus voir son regard suppliant rempli d'étoiles, ne pas risquer de courir à nouveau vers elle. Il n'aurait pas réussi à la quitter, cela lui faisait bien trop mal. Pourtant, il baissa les yeux et réalisa enfin qu'il tenait toujours la petite fleur dorée dans ses mains. Quelque chose le poussa alors à s'arrêter. Lentement il fit demi tour et revint sur ses pas pour la rejoindre. Lÿnn avait plongé ses beaux yeux violets dans les siens, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il éleva doucement une main dans les airs et glissa la petite fleur dans ses cheveux bouclés, juste au-dessus de sa tempe. Elle ne bougea pas. Shion frôla sa joue au passage. Il sourit. Puis il recula et en quelques secondes, il avait disparu.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Ils étaient là. Ils étaient tous là. Ian se précipita à toute allure parmi les charrettes, les tonneaux et les étalages sans prêter attention aux immenses flaques boueuses dans lesquelles il s'enfonçait. Il était à bout de souffle mais il s'obligea à continuer, encore et toujours, sans jamais ralentir l'allure. Derrière lui, à seulement quelques pas, l'ombre glissait sur le sol pour l'avaler. Son ventre se vrilla d'angoisse, il chercha encore à accélérer. Soudain son petit pied butta contre un pavé saillant et il fut projeté au sol dans une explosion d'eau, de boue et de douleur. Le crissement des capes le rattrapa aussitôt. Epuisé, tremblant, il se releva tant bien que mal et s'élança sans réfléchir. Ses genoux étaient en sang, ses culottes déjà largement élimées n'étaient plus qu'un amas de lambeaux. Mais un nouveau mouvement dans son dos lui provoqua un haut-le-coeur. Il se rua en avant.

Brusquement, quelque chose de glacé lui frôla la jambe et il en frissonna d'épouvante. Il allongea encore la foulée. Son coeur battit plus vite, à se rompre.

Au moment où il déboula dans une nouvelle rue, une sorte d'intuition le poussa à ralentir. Son pressentiment se mua alors en crise de panique quand il vit apparaître face à lui deux autres personnes. L'homme et la femme allaient beaucoup trop vite pour être des humains normaux. Ian crut mourir. Cet homme, il l'avait déjà vu. Il portait un étrange habit doré. Une armure, comme au temps des chevaliers.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Dohko freina de toutes ses forces pour s'immobiliser au milieu de la ruelle, Shunreï dans les bras. Un puissant vent de soulagement l'envahit à la seconde précise où il découvrit le petit garçon devant lui. Hermès ! Ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Mais sa joie laissa bientôt la place à la colère lorsqu'il aperçut les trois silhouettes sombres arriver derrière l'enfant. Les Spectres. Bon sang !

Eux aussi s'étaient immobilisés en voyant le chevalier d'or et la Messagère. L'espace d'un instant, plus rien ne bougea, le temps fut suspendu. Le petit garçon semblait terrorisé. Il était d'une pâleur inquiétante, ses vêtements déchirés pendaient sur son corps maigre et fragile. Il tremblait.

Dohko perçut soudain un mouvement mais il était déjà trop tard. L'enfant disparut dans l'allée étroite qui s'ouvrait sur sa gauche. Un sursaut parcourut alors tous les poursuivants. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour et brusquement, Shunreï, les trois Spectres et lui se jetèrent en avant pour le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez et durent s'arrêter. Entre temps, Hermès avait bondi par dessus la palissade et il se volatilisa. Dohko enrageait. Soudain, les Spectres s'élancèrent dans la ruelle. Le cosmos du chevalier d'or flamboya.

Dohko se matérialisa brusquement devant les trois silhouettes noires et tenta de leur barrer la route. Le premier Spectre passa immédiatement à l'attaque et son aura blanche glaciale trancha l'air. La Balance stoppa le coup avec son bouclier et balança, en suivant, la lame de son épée vers le deuxième homme qui voulait les doubler. L'arme de justice s'abattit sur lui et à la dernière seconde, l'ombre brandit un bras recouvert de métal noir. Son armure absorba le choc. Dohko pivota sur lui-même et rengaina son épée pour tirer au hasard un trident de son arsenal. Il bondit sur les Spectres et les cosmos entrèrent en collision. L'une des silhouettes s'aventura à riposter et le chevalier d'or s'efforça de mener les deux combats de front, entre les explosions et les projections d'attaques incessantes.

Le jeune homme se retrouva acculé contre un mur. Les Spectres lui faisaient face, il était cerné. Soudain il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'allait plus. A ce moment-là, il aperçut le troisième et dernier des sbires d'Hadès qui filait librement vers la piste de l'enfant. Dohko jura entre ses dents et tenta de s'élancer vers lui pour l'arrêter. Instantanément deux ombres se dressèrent sur son passage.

Dohko para un coup. Il ne vit pas venir le second.

- DOHKO ! hurla Shunreï.

Il était trop tard. Le cosmos du Spectre s'abattit sur la Balance. Soudain le jeune homme entraperçut un flash blanc aveuglant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Michaël se tenait entre l'ombre et lui. L'Ange avait stoppé la boule d'énergie. La situation s'inversa d'un seul coup.

- Où est Hermès ? demanda l'Archange.

- Par là, répondit Dohko. Un Spectre a réussi à le suivre !

Les trois Messagers observaient la scène en tremblant de frustration de ne pouvoir intervenir. Dion bondit à cette dernière phrase.

- On y va ! cria-t-il.

- Non ! coupa fermement Dohko. Un Spectre est là-bas ! Vous ne bougez pas !

Dion ravala sa réplique face au ton autoritaire du jeune homme et les Messagers n'osèrent aller à l'encontre de ses ordres. Mais Michaël paraissait furieux.

- Il va le rattraper ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Dohko tira ses deux boucliers d'or.

- Couvre-moi ! lança-t-il à l'Archange.

Deux éclairs fendirent l'air sombre de la ruelle et la Balance fila à toute allure en direction de la palissade. Les Spectres couraient déjà vers lui. Michaël lança son attaque foudroyante et le sol trembla. La première silhouette noire dut s'arrêter pour se protéger mais la seconde avait été trop rapide. Elle barra violemment la route à Dohko qui fit une embardée pour l'éviter.

- Personne ne bougera d'ici, ricana alors le Spectre.

Dohko reconnut la voix de celui qui leur avait été présenté sous le nom de Rhadamanthe la fois précédente. Le Juge des Enfers dévoila un visage ravi. Maintenant c'était lui qui empêchait Dohko et Michaël de s'enfuir.

Le rire de Rhadamanthe s'éleva dans l'impasse. Dohko serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage. Le feu de son cosmos doré brûla jusqu'au-dessus des maisons.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule ombre. Elle l'avait suivi. Ian ne sentait plus ses jambes, ses cuisses étaient dures comme pierre. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Simplement que cela s'arrête. Quelqu'un quelque part dut entendre sa prière. Il sentit brusquement une puissance colossale se déployer derrière lui. Quelque chose le faucha soudain dans les jambes et il vola jusqu'au sol pour chuter de tout son poids sur les pavés. L'onde de choc continua sa route et partit pulvériser une vieille porte de bois qui vola en éclats.

Quand Ian leva lentement la tête, il découvrit avec effroi une ombre enroulée dans sa cape qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Son visage masqué ne présentait qu'un grand trou noir béant.

Le garçonnet sut précisément à quel moment l'ombre décida de lui envoyer un autre coup. Il se figea, certain que, cette fois, il allait mourir. La silhouette fit brûler un étrange nuage blanchâtre autour de lui.

Choc violent. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de l'enfant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit enfin qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Il n'avait rien senti. C'est alors qu'il vit qu'un homme venait de lui sauver la vie. De sa place Ian ne distinguait que son dos et les longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés qui se balançaient sur ses épaules, retenus par une lanière de cuir. Toutefois, le garçon reconnut la tenue étrange qu'il arborait. Une armure couleur de l'or.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Shion fit exploser son cosmos et repoussa le Spectre de toute la force que lui donnait sa colère. Il était arrivé juste à temps, Athéna en soit louée. Le sbire d'Hadès semblait d'ailleurs un peu décontenancé par l'interruption. Sa capuche avait glissé, Shion aperçut son visage à la lumière du jour.

L'homme était plutôt petit mais d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Son visage avait les traits fins, gracieux, presque féminins et le gris de ses grands yeux brillait comme de l'argent. Il possédait lui aussi de longs cheveux bruns, raides et soyeux, attachés en catogan sur sa nuque. En le regardant comme ça, Shion l'aurait cru incapable de faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un. C'était une erreur. Bientôt les yeux du Spectre changèrent de couleur et d'expression pour devenir d'un rouge menaçant. Il s'élança sur lui et le jeune homme n'eut d'autres choix que de se défendre.

- _Cristal Wall !_

L'air se chargea d'énergie lumineuse et des milliers de petites facettes brillantes apparurent soudain sur la bulle autour de Shion. L'attaque du Spectre ricocha sur la défense et repartit vers son envoyeur. Au grand étonnement du Bélier, celui-ci l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Shion décida alors de passer lui aussi à l'attaque. Il sentit subitement la puissance courir dans ses veines et la concentra au gré de sa volonté jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

- _Stardust Revolution ! _hurla-t-il.

La lumière devint alors trop forte pour l'oeil humain. Shion fonça sur son ennemi. Celui-ci l'attendait, impassible. Brusquement le Spectre coupa l'élan du Bélier et le choc obligea le jeune homme à planter les talons dans le sol pour ne pas reculer. Les coups fusèrent soudain de partout. Shion bondit dans les airs et son attaque trancha l'air à nouveau. Le Spectre n'était déjà plus là. Une violente déferlante d'énergie indiqua alors au Bélier que son adversaire était derrière lui. Et qu'il était à sa merci. A l'instant même où le sbire d'Hadès déclancha son attaque, Shion laissa éclater son _Starlight Extinction_. Les deux tourbillons entrèrent en collision et l'explosion balaya tout sur son passage.

Shion s'apprêta à repartir à l'attaque mais il vit soudain le Spectre s'immobiliser. Ses yeux perdirent peu à peu leur affreuse couleur rouge et la fureur qui y brillait s'atténua lentement. Le visage de l'homme redevint angélique. Pris de court, le jeune homme l'observa remettre sa capuche par gestes mesurés. Puis l'homme recula lentement dans l'ombre d'un mur et son cosmos blanchâtre l'entoura. En un clin d'oeil il avait disparu.

Shion laissa peu à peu retomber la tension de ses muscles tremblants. Il reprit son souffle prudemment, tout en s'assurant que le Spectre avait bel et bien disparu. Et c'était le cas, il n'y avait plus trace de son cosmos glacé nulle part. C'était comme si on l'avait rappelé.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Michaël faisait face à son éternel rival, le tout puissant Rhadamanthe. Il paraissait à Dohko que la plus vieille bataille du monde avait lieu sous ses yeux : l'ange contre le démon. Mais lui même était retenu par une grande silhouette masquée par une lourde cape noire et il ne se serait pas risqué à la quitter des yeux.

- On dirait que nous vous retrouverons toujours en travers de notre route, susurra le Juge.

Michaël ne répondit pas, ses poings tremblaient.

- Vous n'aurez pas Hermès ! lança rageusement Dion.

Rhadamanthe sourit.

- Erreur, dit-il. Nous l'aurons avant même que vous n'ayez compris quoi que ce soit. Mais vous finirez par le comprendre.

Dohko se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il ne put y réfléchir davantage car son adversaire esquissa soudain un geste suspect. Après une seconde, la Balance comprit ce qui avait attiré son attention : un cosmos venait de se manifester quelques rues plus loin. Un cosmos familier.

- Shion, souffla Dohko, soulagé.

Les Spectres aussi l'avaient identifié. Rhadamanthe resta immobile un petit instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme s'il écoutait une voix mystérieuse. Cela ne dura pas. Il finit par faire signe à son acolyte. Ce dernier se détourna de Dohko et vint vers lui.

- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit déjà venu de nous battre, déclara-t-il. Heureusement pour vous en tous cas, la volonté du seigneur Hadès est tout autre. Le châtiment sera bien plus terrible pour vous.

Soudain, avant que Dohko ou Michaël n'aient pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, les deux Spectres se volatilisaient dans une flambée de cosmos immaculée et morbide.

Le calme retomba aussi sec et personne ne put faire un geste avant plusieurs secondes. Puis la tension chuta d'un coup. Les soupirs se multiplièrent. Michaël se calma, Dohko rangea lentement ses armes dorées. Les Messagers avaient l'air rassuré. Tout à coup Shunreï se mit à courir vers le chevalier de la Balance et lui sauta au cou pour lui vriller un long baiser ardent et passionné qui le cloua sur place.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Ian n'osait pas remuer un doigt. L'homme en armure dorée s'était légèrement affaissé après son combat contre l'ombre. Il était un peu essoufflé et semblait l'avoir totalement oublié. C'était du moins ce que pensait l'enfant. Il se trompait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chevalier avança lentement vers lui, sûrement pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer. Puis il se pencha vers la caisse derrière laquelle il s'était réfugié. Ian observa un moment le visage serein de ce jeune homme. Il avait un teint pâle comme le sien et de grands yeux d'un violet foncé. Fait étrange, il n'avait pas de sourcils, seulement deux points rouges assez jolis sur le front. Le chevalier lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui.

- Il ne te fera plus rien, dit-il. Tu peux sortir.

Ian resta immobile à regarder cette main tendue. Elle était grande, large et bien dessinée. Propre aussi. L'homme voulait l'emmener avec lui. Mais bizarrement il n'avait pas peur du tout. Lentement, il mit sa petite main dans celle du chevalier et sortit de sa cachette.

Quand il voulut faire un pas, une douleur aiguë lui rappela que ses jambes étaient blessées. L'enfant trébucha et aussitôt, le jeune homme le recueillit dans ses bras. Ian se sentit soulevé dans les airs et il se retrouva lové contre l'homme, rassuré par la mystérieuse chaleur que diffusait son armure. Sa belle armure. Couleur de l'or.


	23. Chapter 20

Quand tout bascule

**Kelidril :** Oui, ça y est, le petit Hermès est enfin là (il était temps, depuis qu'ils lui courent après !). Seul problème : il est mort de peur lol ! Mais ça va s'arranger, pas de panique Pourquoi est-ce que les Spectres sont partis ? Pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord parce que tous les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient là et que l'affrontement était désormais inévitable. Mais les Spectres n'étaient que trois (infériorité numérique même si les Messagers ne se battent pas vraiment) et ce n'était pas prudent pour eux d'engager le combat. Ils risquaient trop gros. Surtout que Hermès venait de s'échapper (ils allaient se battre pour rien en fait). Ensuite, deuxième raison : ils sont partis parce que quelqu'un leur a ordonné de laisser tomber et de filer. Ce quelqu'un, bien sûr, on ne sait pas qui c'est pour le moment. Et tu fais bien de me le dire parce que je n'y reviens pas par la suite (complètement oublié) pour tout expliquer. Evidemment, tu peux deviner mais quand le moment sera venu, si tu ne vois toujours pas qui ça peut bien être, je te le dirai lol. Merci de tes lectures assidues. Bisouxxx !

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Dohko sentit deux bras se refermer sur son cou et les lèvres qui se pressaient sur les siennes se firent plus aventureuses. Subitement, une langue glissa sur sa bouche et il s'empressa de l'entrouvrir pour l'accueillir. Le parfum de Shunreï emplit alors son esprit et une vague d'énergie lui électrisa le creux des reins. Ses mains se posèrent malgré lui autour de la taille de la jeune femme et il la serra contre lui avec force. Les doigts de Shunreï caressèrent ses joues, passèrent dans ses cheveux jusqu'à lui faire remonter des frissons le long du dos. Il sentit son coeur accélérer et rapidement, il se retrouva à bout de souffle.

Quand elle finit par le libérer et s'écarter lentement de lui, Dohko resta un instant immobile, les yeux encore clos pour essayer de graver ce flot de sensations dans son esprit à jamais. Puis il souleva prudemment les paupières, terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu imaginer tout cela. Mais Shunreï était toujours devant lui, l'air confus. Son visage avait pris une délicate teinte rose. Soudain elle toussota poliment pour se donner le change et adopta un ton léger.

- Ah... euh... J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Dohko était toujours incapable de bouger. Brusquement la jeune femme se remit en route.

- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, lança-t-elle précipitamment. Allons chercher Hermès, je sens qu'il n'est pas loin.

Le chevalier de la Balance la regarda s'éloigner et s'aperçut brusquement que Michaël, Dion et Taâr l'observaient avec des yeux écarquillés. La mâchoire inférieure du Messager de l'Eloquence pendait même de façon grotesque. Dohko finit par se reprendre et partit enfin sur les traces de Shunreï.

- Surtout, ne dites rien, indiqua-t-il aux trois autres, toujours muets de stupeur.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Ils traversèrent rapidement la ruelle et s'engagèrent vers l'impasse un peu plus sombre qui s'étalait devant eux. Dohko ressentait l'aura chaude et rassurante de son frère non loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, une haute silhouette apparut et avança lentement vers eux. Dohko reconnut instantanément les deux cornes qui pointaient vers le ciel depuis le col de l'homme.

- Shion !

Le Bélier sortit doucement de l'ombre et salua ses compagnons d'un signe de tête. Son frère qui avait voulu s'élancer vers lui s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il resta une seconde complètement interdit puis échappa un large sourire ravi et soulagé. Les Messagers étaient fous de joie. Michaël posa une main sur l'épaule de Shion pour le féliciter. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

Au creux de ses bras s'était roulé un petit corps fragile aux courts cheveux violets en bataille. On ne voyait plus que le haut de son crâne et son dos car il avait enfoui son visage dans le torse du jeune homme. Il ne bougeait pas, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement à chacun de ses inspirations. Hermès s'était endormi.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Ian ouvrit doucement les yeux avec la sensation d'être dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Il se redressa doucement, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil et regarda autour de lui. Des formes floues dansaient devant lui, il entendait un concert de sons confus. Après quelques battements de paupières, il finit par distinguer un visage penché sur lui. Soudain la sensation de confort et de sécurité s'évanouit d'un coup. Le petit garçon fit un bond en poussant un cri de terreur et tenta de fuir malgré les bras qui voulaient le retenir.

- Tu as menti ! Tu as menti ! hurla-t-il avec rage. C'était un piège, tu voulais m'emmener ici pour qu'il me punisse ! Tu m'as trompé, menteur ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi !

Ian se débattit de toutes ses forces pour que le jeune homme en armure le libère. En face, l'aubergiste à qui il avait jadis volé toutes ses réserves de viande le toisait d'un regard torve. L'homme allait le battre, c'était certain, jamais il n'aurait dû faire confiance au chevalier, il l'avait piégé ! L'aubergiste lui couperait les oreilles !

- Laisse-moi ! cria-t-il encore.

Le jeune homme en armure le tenait par la taille, l'air complètement ahuri et à côté de lui, cinq autres personnes essayaient de parler en même temps. L'enfant se débattit de plus belle, il ne voulait rien entendre, rien comprendre. L'aubergiste ne le quittait pas des yeux, il l'insultait au milieu du brouhaha. En quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos total. Mais tout à coup, le jeune homme en armure haussa la voix et son ordre claqua dans l'air pour intimer le silence à tout le monde. L'assemblée entière se tut brusquement. Passée une seconde de surprise, Ian vit le regard du jeune chevalier fixé sur lui. Alors sa colère explosa.

- Tu m'as menti ! Menteur ! cria-t-il. Tu as voulu me piéger ! Tu voulais me livrer à l'aubergiste ! Sale chasseur de tête !

A son grand étonnement, le chevalier ne répliqua pas, il ne s'énerva même pas et continua de l'observer avec ses grands yeux d'un violet sombre. Ian perdit contenance et ne trouva plus rien à dire. Puis le jeune homme le déposa au sol et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Tu voudrais bien parler en grec ? lui demanda-t-il. Je ne comprends malheureusement pas cette belle langue qu'est le français.

Ian était atterré. Il avait effectivement crié ses reproches dans sa langue natale, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était toujours aussi surpris de constater qu'il comprenait parfaitement le grec sans l'avoir jamais appris. Le garçonnet se concentra et chercha ses mots dans la langue du chevalier.

- Tu es un menteur, traduisit-il.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe.

- Pourquoi donc ? interrogea-t-il, le plus normalement du monde.

Ian désigna l'aubergiste d'un mouvement de tête largement chargé de mépris.

- Tu as voulu me livrer au gros aubergiste pour qu'il me coupe les oreilles ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mmphphm...

L'enfant était malgré lui fasciné par les deux points qui se trouvaient sur le front du chevalier.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda enfin le jeune homme.

Ian dut attendre un moment pour retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

- Ian.

Le chevalier sourit.

- Bien, admit-il. Ian, voici M. Raymond, je crois que tu le connais déjà. Il est le patron de l'auberge dans laquelle nous logeons pour le moment. Sache que je ne manque jamais à ma parole. M. Raymond ne te fera rien, je te le promets. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ?

L'enfant déglutit, pris entre ses vieux instincts de fuite et l'envie incompréhensible de croire ce beau chevalier qui s'adressait à lui comme à son égal. Ian finit par acquiescer.

- Oui, dit-il.

- Très bien. Alors je vais commencer par tous nous présenter. Je m'appelle Shion, voici mon frère Dohko...

Le dénommé Dohko lui sourit. Lui aussi portait une armure dorée. Il avait des cheveux châtains coiffés dans tous les sens mais ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques.

- Dion...

Celui-ci semblait aussi malicieux que lui. Ian avait une drôle se sensation au creux de l'estomac quand il le regardait. Un peu comme s'il connaissait cet homme depuis longtemps. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui raconter et que ce Dion serait même ravi d'être complice de tous ses rafles, sans problèmes de morale.

- Shunreï...

Elle était jolie, avec des yeux bridés, des cheveux noirs et raides comme il en avait vu une fois chez les chinois d'un quartier de la ville. Cette fois encore, il sentit une petite étincelle au creux de son ventre. L'avait-il déjà rencontrée quelque part ?

- Taâr...

L'homme était grand, la silhouette carrée et bien bâtie. Ses longs cheveux bleus tapissaient ses épaules et son dos. Il était le seul à n'avoir rien dit, sa mine était fermée. Pourtant Ian lisait très clairement tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire dans ses yeux azur. Mais où diable les avait-ils tous déjà vus ?

- Et Michaël.

Ce coup-ci, Ian se tassa sur lui-même dans une attitude craintive. Il se dégageait de cet homme une autorité incroyable. Ses mèches blondes, ses yeux bleus, son port droit et fier, tout chez lui imposait le respect. Un respect noble et magnifique.

- Nous ne te voulons tous les six aucun mal, assura Shion. Je ne sais pas quel différent tu as avec M. Raymond mais cela ne nous intéresse absolument pas. Si tu le veux, nous allons monter dans nos chambres car nous aimerions te parler. Il y a plusieurs jours que nous te cherchons, nous avons beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Ian eut alors un geste de recul. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton brusquement solennel du chevalier. Quand les adultes lui parlaient de cette façon, il recevait généralement une raclée dans la foulée. C'était une vieille habitude dont il ne pouvait se défaire, il haïssait les sermons. Il ne voulait pas parler, il se sentait fatigué. Shion se rendit sûrement compte de son malaise car il ne continua pas sur cette voie. Peut-être avait-il compris que c'était maladroit de sa part. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Quelqu'un vint à son secours. Soudain Shunreï se pencha vers eux.

- Nous parlerons plus tard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Ian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que par hasard ils allaient... ? La chinoise se mit à rire et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner joyeusement vers la cuisine. L'enfant avait l'impression de nager dans un rêve.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

M. Raymond les avait suivi jusque dans son antre sacré, Shunreï installait Ian devant sa chère grande table.

- M. Raymond, lança-t-elle en français, attrapez tout ce que vous avez de meilleur pour notre invité !

L'aubergiste ressemblait à quelqu'un qui se serait fait arracher une dent. Cet ordre relevait pour lui du sacrilège. Toutefois il ne protesta pas et suivit les consignes de la jeune femme à la lettre. Ian songea qu'il devait vraiment avoir une confiance aveugle en elle pour couvrir de nourriture un voleur tel que lui. C'était vraiment le comble !

En quelques minutes le petit garçon vit se multiplier les plats devant ses yeux et des odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres vinrent virevolter sous son nez. Il en salivait déjà. Entre temps, Shion et Dohko les avait rejoins avec Taâr. Ils s'assirent tous à ses côtés. Ian attendit, fébrile, les yeux fixés sur toutes ces merveilles sans oser y toucher. Il fallut que Shunreï donne le signal de départ en avalant la première un petit morceau de viande. Dès lors, il ne se fit plus prier et commença à engloutir soigneusement tout ce qui était à sa portée. Les chevaliers le regardèrent tout avaler à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Mange tout ce que tu veux ! précisa Shunreï, faisant mine de ne pas voir les grimaces choquées de M. Raymond.

Ian ne put répondre car ses joues menaçaient déjà d'exploser de tout ce qu'elles essayaient de contenir. La chinoise sourit.

- C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. M. Raymond est le meilleur cuisinier de toute la ville. C'est un très bon ami à nous. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux dorénavant.

Ian acquiesça avec gratitude avant d'enfoncer une pleine poignée de pommes de terre dans sa bouche.

- Cela vous dérangerait de repasser à une langue que tout le monde peut comprendre ? fit soudain Dohko, en grec.

A nouveau, le garçon réalisa que Shunreï lui parlait en français depuis le début. Celle-ci sourit au chevalier puis glissa un regard malicieux à Ian.

- Ces deux-là ne comprennent pas le français, expliqua-t-elle sans passer au grec pour autant. Cela les agace énormément de ne pas pouvoir suivre la conversation !

Elle semblait trouver cela très drôle.

- Pas vrai que tu ne comprends absolument rien ? lança-t-elle à Dohko, en français, la mine moqueuse.

Le chevalier mit soudain un coude sur la table et posa le menton sur sa main avant de détourner le regard, l'air ronchon.

- C'est ça, paye-toi ma tête, marmonna-t-il.

Ian, Shunreï, Taâr, et même Shion, éclatèrent de rire.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Shion rejoignit son frère dans leur chambre et le trouva assis avec Shunreï qui berçait contre elle un petit enfant endormi. Dohko mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit. Shion hocha la tête en souriant et referma la porte en silence.

Ian n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir quand il avait eu fini de manger. Cela devait être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il mangeait aussi bien. Il devait également manquer de sommeil. Shunreï avait raison, il fallait d'abord le mettre en confiance avant de commencer à l'interroger. Cela avait été maladroit de sa part. Ils pourraient aussi bien poursuivre leur conversation après la petite sieste de l'enfant.

Pour sa part, cela lui laissait un peu de temps de libre. Il n'était pas tard, il avait la possibilité de s'éclipser quelques heures. Cela ne dérangerait personne et surtout pas Dohko. Celui-ci était perdu dans la contemplation du beau tableau qu'offraient la Messagère et l'enfant. Ian s'était assoupi sur le lit, la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui lui caressait maternellement les chevaux, l'air rêveur. Les yeux verts de Dohko brillaient en les observant.

- Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? chuchota-t-il à son frère.

Shion sourit, prit sa cape.

- Ne les regarde pas comme ça ou bien tu vas finir par les user ! répliqua celui-ci sur le même ton.

Dohko rit doucement et remarqua enfin que son aîné repartait vers la porte.

- Tu sors ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promit Shion. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures.

Dohko acquiesça et lui fit un signe de la main au moment où il disparaissait.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Barcarol serra les dents et essora plus vite le linge au-dessus du bac d'eau fraîche pour l'appliquer à nouveau sur le front de la malade. Ro délirait depuis plus d'une heure. La fièvre faisait luire son visage de sueur et elle poussait d'horribles gémissements. Le nain avait parfois du mal à l'empêcher de se débattre dans tous les sens. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, la situation devenait trop difficile et Ian avait disparu. Il se serait volontiers laissé allé à pleurer comme un enfant si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi critique.

Le nain ne connaissait pas grand chose en médecine, pas plus que dans les autres domaines, et cela lui faisait d'autant plus peur. Ce mal qui rongeait Ro l'effrayait, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais comme tous les hommes incultes de son temps, il se servait de son instinct pour compenser. Jusqu'à présent, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Et aujourd'hui, il lui dictait d'agir de toute urgence. Sans quoi il perdrait Ro.

Soudain, tremblant de peur, Barcarol se leva et chercha à ralentir le rythme emballé de son coeur en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ro poussa un cri qui lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête.

- Mon Dieu, Ian ou n'importe qui d'autre... aidez-moi ! souffla-t-il en se couvrant le visage des mains.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi, par tous les saints du ciel ? Le nain se mit à faire les cent pas, les ongles rongés jusqu'à l'os, les mains crispées. Une solution. Il lui fallait une solution, des remèdes, un médecin, quelqu'un... ! Après quelques secondes, il lâcha une plainte qui tendait à se transformer en hurlement.

Et puis tout à coup, son regard tomba sur la paillasse en désordre de Ian. Un petit objet argenté scintillait sous la couverture. Le nain s'immobilisa.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Shion accéléra sa marche et se présenta devant le haut portail de la maison bourgeoise. A son appel, le même homme, celui qui conduisait la voiture, vint lui ouvrir. Il devait être le seul domestique de l'endroit car Shion n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres personnes ici, à part Lÿnn. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs. Comment un seul domestique arrivait-il à tenir une aussi grande demeure à lui seul ? Un vrai prodige.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le cocher-majordome-valet lui ouvrit les portes du salon. Shion oublia aussitôt toutes les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir un jour et qui ne concernaient pas la divine créature qui se tenait devant lui. Lÿnn était sublime dans sa robe de soie aux reflets sombres. Elle avait la silhouette la plus fine, la plus gracieuse qu'il eut jamais vue.

Quand elle l'aperçut, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui et prit sa main.

- Shion ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes là, merci seigneur. J'ai eu peur que vous ne reveniez jamais après votre fuite de ce matin.

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main.

- Je serais bien incapable de vous oublier, même si je le voulais, murmura-t-il.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Fébrile, Barcarol s'agenouilla près de la paillasse et rejeta la couverture à plusieurs mètres pour dévoiler le lit de fortune. Son regard rencontra aussitôt le petit objet brillant posé négligemment sous son nez. La chaînette d'argent serpentait entre les tiges de paille. Le nain observa la jolie clef sertie de minuscules pierres précieuses que Ian aimait tant et dont il ne se séparait d'habitude jamais. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il le savait. C'était sa dernière chance. La dernière chance de la petite.

Barcarol referma soudain son poing bouffi sur la clef et se redressa en essayant de ne pas la regarder. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Et surtout il ne devait pas hésiter, pas réfléchir. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard craintif à Ro, le nain se précipita vers le tunnel avec l'unique solution dont il disposait.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

- Vous n'avez pas trop de problèmes ? s'inquiéta Lÿnn en s'asseyant à côté de Shion sur le divan.

Il secoua la tête pour la rassurer.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il. Au contraire, nous avons presque réglé notre affaire et tout va pour le mieux.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire et baissa la tête.

- Oh... fit-elle. Cela veut-il dire que vous devrez bientôt quitter la France pour rentrer chez vous ?

Shion perdit son sourire.

- Pour l'instant, il n'est pas question de ça, assura-t-il. Je préfère ne pas y penser. J'ai commencé à m'attacher à votre beau pays.

Et à vous, finit-il en pensée. Cela rendit son sourire à Lÿnn et le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé, se disant qu'il était comblé, qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre dans la vie. Les boucles de Lÿnn se balançaient sur ses épaules, les éclats ambrés scintillaient à ses oreilles. Shion essayait de ne pas trop regarder son cou long et fin, blanc comme du lait, qui l'émouvait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- J'espérais un peu, il est vrai, que vous m'en apprendriez davantage sur ce peuple dont nous faisons partie, déclara-t-elle enfin. Je ne connais rien de mes ancêtres et je le regrette de tout mon coeur.

Shion acquiesça, son pouce caressant toujours machinalement le dos de sa main.

- Je ne connais pas toute notre culture en détails malheureusement, avoua-t-il. Mais je vous dirai ce que je sais quand vous le voudrez. Et si vous désirez en savoir davantage, je me renseignerai auprès de mon père pour vous, je vous le promets.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, répondit-elle en souriant.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion savait qu'il devait rentrer après quelques heures car ses compagnons devaient l'attendre pour parler à Ian mais c'était tellement difficile... Il n'arrivait pas à détourner ne serait-ce que le regard de la jeune femme. Elle parlait, elle souriait, elle plaisantait et il la regardait sans parvenir à le croire.

Le soleil déclinait doucement dans le ciel et la lumière baissait dans le salon. Mais ils le remarquaient à peine. Shion se surprit à lui raconter son enfance, sa complicité avec Dohko, ses parents, ses pensées alors qu'il n'avait jamais raconté cela à personne. Son frère mis à part peut-être. Et Lÿnn l'écoutait sans jamais l'interrompre, avec de simples hochements de tête.

Le jeune homme finit par admettre que l'heure était venue de repartir pour l'auberge. Quand il se leva, Lÿnn lui lança un regard brillant qui lui provoqua un pincement au coeur.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il à contrecoeur.

Il libéra doucement sa main et aussitôt Lÿnn se leva, l'air déçu et douloureux.

- Vous ne pourriez pas... ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Mon frère va se demander où je suis. Je reviendrai.

- Quand ? s'enquit-elle.

Il sourit.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Comme cela va être long, murmura-t-elle.

Shion sentit son coeur accélérer. Elle était si proche qu'il aurait presque pu recueillir son souffle sur son visage. Il se noyait dans ses prunelles mauves. Sa bouche refusa d'émettre un son, il déglutit.

Il mourrait d'envie de franchir ces quelques centimètres et de l'embrasser enfin. Oserait-il seulement ? C'était quitte ou double ! Soit il se prenait une gifle, soit...

Tout à coup leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et il ferma les yeux, envahi par un flot bouillonnant dévastateur. L'odeur de fleur vint virevolter dans son esprit et il attendit, le coeur battant. Elle ne s'écarta pas, elle ne le repoussa pas. Il sentit qu'un frisson la parcourait et elle se serra doucement contre lui. Shion se décida alors à aller plus loin et son baiser devint plus ardent, plus entreprenant. Passée une seconde, Lÿnn répondit avec le même empressement. Elle glissa une main sur sa joue et Shion l'enlaça doucement.

Mais brusquement, tout bascula. Lÿnn eut un sursaut, comme si elle revenait subitement à la réalité et elle le repoussa vivement. Shion la sentit s'éloigner de lui, fou de ne pouvoir la retenir encore.

- Arrête, lâcha-t-elle. Arrête tout de suite.

Elle recula précipitamment, visiblement troublée. Shion ouvrit les yeux presque douloureusement et esquissa instinctivement un geste vers elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Tu ne m'as pas arrêté avant, c'est donc que tu étais d'accord...

Elle se raidit, dos à lui, et ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la frôler et percevoir le parfum de ses cheveux. Il mourrait d'envie de passer une main sur son épaule blanche et fine mais il se fit violence pour résister. A la place, il se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Je sais bien que tu en as envie toi aussi, chuchota-t-il. Alors pourquoi ? Si tu m'aimes...

Soudain elle fit un bond et s'écarta de lui comme si elle s'y était brûlée. Son regard se durcit et elle secoua la tête.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, coupa-t-elle fermement. Je n'aime personne ! Les gens qu'on aime sont plus une source de problèmes que de bonheur.

Shion était médusé. Il ne reconnaissait plus la douceur et la naïveté dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles mauves pailletées d'or s'emplirent alors de larmes de rage.

- Il n'est de pire danger que les gens qu'on aime, s'écria-t-elle. Et je ne m'embarrasse pas de ce genre de sentiments !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Shion sentit une flèche s'enfoncer violemment dans son coeur jusqu'à le faire hurler. Il voulut parler mais les mots refusèrent de venir. Lÿnn lui tourna le dos d'un mouvement vif. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il était perdu. Seul avec cette douleur... Brisé, il fit un pas vers la porte, cherchant à tâtons la poignée dans la pénombre. Elle ne le regardait plus. Elle ne daignait plus lui accorder un seul coup d'oeil. Il tenta de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et déglutit.

- Je vais revenir, prévint-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne répondit même pas. Il ouvrit alors le battant et disparut.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

A l'auberge, les fenêtres de leurs chambres étaient illuminées par une douce lueur dorée. L'ombre des bougies tremblotait contre les murs blanchis à la chaux. Shion entra dans la grande salle emplie d'habitués déjà passablement éméchés, salua M. Raymond d'un signe de tête et grimpa à l'étage.

Hermès-Ian s'était effectivement réveillé. Le Bélier n'avait pas passé le seuil de la chambre qu'il entendit déjà des éclats de rire. L'enfant semblait vraiment très bien s'entendre avec les Messagers. Il ressentait peut-être ce lien très puissant qui unissait un dieu à ses chevaliers malgré son âge. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée par la première vision qu'il eut en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Ian détalait à toute allure à travers la pièce, complètement hilare alors que les Messagers voletaient un peu partout dans les airs pour essayer de l'attraper. Dohko, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, riait aux éclats. Soudain Hermès se précipita vers Shion et grimpa le long de son corps comme un petit singe avant de s'installer sur son épaule.

- Perché ! s'exclama l'enfant.

Dion qui virevoltait à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol grâce aux petites ailes fixées à ses chevilles, s'arrêta et prit un air contrarié.

- Hé ! C'est de la triche ! protesta-t-il.

Ian éclata de rire et Shion le saisit par la taille pour le reposer sur le sol.

- Shion, tu tombes bien ! lança alors Dohko.

Shunreï regagna elle aussi la terre ferme.

- Oui, renchérit-elle, nous voulions expliquer à Ian ce qui nous a amené à Paris.

- Je le sais déjà, lança ce dernier.

- Ah bon ? fit Dohko.

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, objecta Dion. Il est au moins l'enfant le plus intelligent du monde !

Ses yeux brillaient de fierté, comme si Ian avait été son propre fils.

- Vous êtes venus jouer avec moi, finit Ian.

Dohko pouffa de rire et jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur en direction du Messager de l'Eloquence. Celui-ci sursauta.

- Hein ! s'exclama-t-il.

Shion essaya d'oublier la terrible douleur qui lui enserrait le coeur et esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Oui, mais pas uniquement, dit-il à l'enfant.

Ian redevint sérieux.

- Vous aussi vous voulez mon collier pas vrai ? lança-t-il. C'est pour ma petite clef que vous êtes venus me chercher, comme les hommes en noir ?

Shunreï ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Si nous sommes venus, c'est d'abord pour toi, assura-t-elle. Parce que nous voulions te sauver de ces monstres. La clef est à toi, nous n'essayerons pas de te la prendre. Nous voulons simplement empêcher ces hommes de la voler.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Dohko. Nous devrions peut-être commencer par le début.

Shion acquiesça.

- Il y a quelque chose que nous ne t'avons pas dit à notre sujet. Mais tu as sans doutes remarqué certains détails inhabituels.

Il désigna les petites ailes aux chevilles des Messagers d'un mouvement du menton.

- Cela ne te semble pas bizarre ?

Ian haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, admit-il.

Shunreï échangea un rapide regard avec Dion et lui sourit.

- Ces sandales sont les attributs que reçoivent les membres de notre ordre, expliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes trois en tout : Dion, Taâr et moi.

- Et ces attributs c'est notre dieu protecteur qui nous les a remis le jour de notre entrée à son service, continua Dion. Depuis ce jour, nous le servons avec fidélité et dévouement. Il nous a appris tout ce que nous savons.

Ian les observait tour à tour avec des yeux ronds de curiosité, la bouche entrouverte.

- Votre dieu ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Les Messagers sourirent.

- Oui, notre dieu, confirma Shunreï.

- Hermès, précisa Dion.

A ce moment-là, les deux disciples du dieu des voleurs avancèrent vers le garçon et posèrent d'un même mouvement un genou à terre. Puis ils inclinèrent la tête, une main sur le coeur.

- Toi, dit la jeune femme.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

L'homme à la taille d'enfant traversa la rue qui jouxtait la grande place à la recherche d'une nouvelle boutique. Jusqu'à présent, les patrons des bijouteries l'avaient tous mis dehors sans ménagement à peine avait-il passé le seuil. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas franchement l'allure des gens qui fréquentaient d'habitude ce genre d'enseignes. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire, foi de nain !

Enfin il déboucha sur la petite avenue qu'il savait abriter une autre de ces petites boutiques d'artisans bijoutiers très prisées par la noblesse de la ville. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait remarqué puis se dirigea d'un pas vif, quoique titubant, vers la porte d'entrée.

Une petite clochette cristalline annonça son arrivée dans l'unique pièce de la boutique. Aussitôt Barcarol eut le sentiment désagréable et très net de ne pas être à sa place dans cet environnement luxueux. Pourtant il se fit violence pour ne pas ressortir aussi sec en courant et chercha le patron des yeux. Celui-ci était assis derrière son petit comptoir, une drôle de lunette sur son oeil droit, à inspecter un joyau aux reflets bleutés. Après quelques secondes l'homme finit tout de même par lui accorder un regard.

- Il semble que vous vous soyez égaré mon brave, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton hautain et méprisant. L'auberge est deux rues plus bas.

Piqué au vif, Barcarol avança vers le comptoir et plaqua violemment le pendentif sur le plateau d'un geste sec. Le patron observa la clef l'espace d'un battement de coeur. Puis il afficha soudain son air le plus affable et lui offrit un large sourire engageant.

- Que puis-je pour vous mon seigneur ?


	24. Chapter 21

La cour des miracles

- C'est toi Hermès, Ian. Tu es la réincarnation du dieu grec.

Le petit garçon paraissait stupéfait. Ses yeux violets étaient écarquillés, noyés d'incrédulité. Shion pouvait presque entendre toutes les questions qu'il se posait, les doutes qui le traversaient. Shunreï et Dion continuaient de l'observer avec tout le respect du monde.

- M-Moi ? bégaya-t-il.

La Messagère lui sourit.

- Oui. C'est pour cela que tu parles aussi bien le grec. Tu ne l'as pourtant jamais appris, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant ne bougea pas mais on pouvait lire sur son visage que Shunreï avait tapé juste.

- Ton ancienne incarnation est morte il y a un peu plus de deux cent ans, expliqua-t-elle. A ce moment-là, tu vivais en Olympe, le royaume des Dieux, situé au-dessus du sanctuaire de Zeus, la Cité des Cieux. Quand Dion, Taâr et moi sommes devenus tes chevaliers, c'est ton esprit qui nous a guidé. Puis, il y a sept ans, tu t'es réincarné et nous avons perdu ta trace.

Shion voyait que Ian n'était pas indifférent à toutes ces explications. Quelque part au fond du petit garçon, les paroles de la jeune femme résonnaient d'une éclatante vérité. Le Bélier savait que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses chevaliers, Hermès ne tarderait plus à recouvrir la mémoire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- En Olympe ? murmura l'enfant, ébahi.

Dion hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est là-bas que tu séjournais, dit-il. Nous t'y ramènerons dès que tu le voudras et que tu seras prêt. Tu as de grands pouvoirs tu sais mais ils ne se sont pas encore entièrement développés.

Shunreï fit aussitôt un petit bond et ses ailes se remirent à fouetter l'air pour la maintenir au-dessus du sol. Elle sourit.

- Celui de voler, déclara-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle prouva derechef en effectuant plusieurs loopings au milieu de la pièce. Puis elle revint vers l'enfant-dieu.

- Celui de concentrer ton cosmos, comme tous les chevaliers et les dieux...

Elle brandit une main pour illustrer son propos et son aura bleutée commença à crépiter. Ses doigts furent parcourus de petits éclairs d'énergie et une boule de cosmos se forma peu à peu dans sa paume. La sphère brillait comme une étoile en pleine nuit. Son coeur plus clair semblait clignoter et le pourtour azur tourbillonnait comme un nuage. Ian était pétrifié. Quand la jeune femme referma enfin le poing, son aura s'estompa et la boule bleutée disparut.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, annonça-t-elle. Tu peux également disparaître et réapparaître à volonté...

Soudain la Messagère s'évapora dans l'air. Dohko, Shion et Hermès jetèrent immédiatement des regards frénétiques alentours. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce pouvoir !

- Où est-elle passée ? s'exclama le chevalier de la Balance.

Dion éclata de rire. Tout à coup une silhouette se matérialisa sur les genoux de Dohko et Shunreï déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sauter au sol en riant.

- C'est le pouvoir secret des Messagers célestes ! confia-t-elle. N'oublie pas, Hermès, que tu es le maître des voleurs !

A ces mots, Ian échappa un large sourire lumineux. Dion lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Quant au reste, nous ne pouvons le révéler à quiconque ne faisant pas partie de notre ordre. Tu as beaucoup insisté là-dessus, tu serais furieux qu'on dévoile tous tes secrets !

Il attrapa ensuite son menton avec sa main et fronça légèrement les sourcils dans sa concentration.

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose. Tu avais promis de m'apprendre...

Dion fut interrompu par le vigoureux coup de coude que lui flanqua Shunreï. Il tiqua.

- Aïe ! Oui, euh... bon, nous verrons cela plus tard...

- Taâr, Dion et moi sommes tes disciples et tes dévoués chevaliers. Tu pourras compter sur nous quoi qu'il arrive.

Le garçonnet hocha la tête, apparemment ravi de cette perspective. Il semblait dans son élément, entouré de voleurs et de menteurs en tout genre. Le fait qu'il y ait pas mal de secret dans l'ordre de ses chevaliers n'était visiblement pas pour lui déplaire non plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tourna vers Shion et Dohko.

- Et vous, vous êtes qui alors ? fit-il.

Le Bélier sourit vaguement.

- Nous, dit-il, nous sommes également des chevaliers mais nous servons ta soeur, la déesse Athéna.

- Athéna, répéta Ian d'un air songeur.

- Nous faisons partie des douze chevaliers d'or qui gardent le Zodiaque sacré du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, reprit Dohko. Shion est le chevalier du Bélier et moi, celui de la Balance.

- Athéna et Zeus nous ont demandé de venir en aide aux Messagers pour te retrouver, finit Shion. Nous avons juré de te protéger des Spectres, ainsi que Michaël qui est, lui, un Archange au service du roi des dieux.

A ces mots, un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard du petit dieu. Cela impressionna fortement le Bélier.

- Mon père voulait...

Ian fronça les sourcils pour tenter de suivre le fil de cette pensée furtive qui venait juste de réapparaître dans son esprit.

- Il voulait... Il voulait...

- Il voulait que tu gardes un objet très précieux qu'il t'avait confié, acheva Dohko. Quelque chose que beaucoup de gens veulent s'approprier aujourd'hui.

- La clef ! s'écria l'enfant. Oui c'est la Clef d'Argent ! J'ai failli me la faire voler par les hommes en noir l'autre jour !

Shion tressaillit.

- Où est-elle maintenant ? En sécurité ? s'enquit-il, le coeur battant.

A son grand soulagement, Ian hocha la tête, confiant.

- Oui, dit-il. Personne ne pourra la trouver là où elle est. Mais pourquoi la voulez-vous ? Je n'ai le droit de la donner à personne, pas même à Athéna...

- Les hommes qui t'ont agressé l'autre fois sont des Spectres, des chevaliers aux ordres d'Hadès, expliqua Dion. Nous sommes ici pour les empêcher de s'emparer de ta clef. Si cela arrivait, ce serait une catastrophe pour Zeus, Athéna et toute l'humanité. Tu comprends ?

A nouveau une étincelle illumina brièvement les prunelles d'Hermès et un souvenir parut resurgir violemment dans sa mémoire.

- La... La Boîte... murmura-t-il.

Shion acquiesça.

- Oui. Pour éviter le pire, nous devons te ramener toi et la clef jusqu'en Grèce pour que Zeus te protège en attendant que tu puisses t'en charger tout seul.

- Je comprends, assura Ian.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et esquissa un vague sourire plein de sagesse malgré ses sept ans. Sa voix était légèrement plus grave.

- Je vous conduirai chez moi quand il fera jour, déclara-t-il. La clef est là-bas, en sécurité pour le moment. Des amis à moi veillent sur elle.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de nous interrompre ?

Le Juge paraissait foncièrement agacé. La silhouette enroulée dans une cape sombre devant lui ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait attendre simplement que la sentence de Rhadamanthe s'abatte sur elle. Celui-ci fit volte face et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce noyée de pénombre. Son armure d'ébène luisait comme la fourrure d'un fauve au clair de lune. Le Spectre croisa les mains derrière son dos, l'air contrarié et intrigué à la fois.

- Je suppose que tu avais de bonnes raisons, déclara-t-il avec un calme inquiétant.

Il éleva lentement la main droite devant lui et referma son poing couvert de métal comme s'il écrasait par la même un insecte imprudent.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de tuer cet imbécile emplumé au coeur pur, marmonna-t-il.

L'ombre qui l'avait jusque là observé en silence hocha solennellement la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot. Rhadamanthe parut se calmer quelque peu. Puis il se tourna vers son sbire. Peut-être allait-il se défouler sur lui faute d'avoir mis la main sur l'Archange... Les yeux rougeoyants du Juge des Enfers étincelèrent.

- As-tu découvert quelque chose d'intéressant pour notre affaire ? susurra-t-il. Il va au moins falloir ça pour compenser.

La silhouette eut un mouvement très léger, semblable à une onde sur la surface d'un lac. La capuche s'abaissa doucement et un murmure bruissa dans l'air. Rhadamanthe écouta attentivement et se frotta pensivement le menton d'une main.

- Oui... médita-t-il. Je sais tout cela, tu suis ta petite affaire, tu construit ton monde mais où cela nous mène-t-il ? As-tu des résultats au moins ? Je te rappelle qu'ils ont Hermès à présent. Comment comptes-tu rattraper cette bourde avant que je ne te livre au seigneur Hadès ?

Ce coup-ci, le sbire caché dans son long manteau d'ombre eut un sursaut. Le Juge savait qu'il s'agitait. La silhouette inclina à nouveau la tête, plus précipitamment néanmoins. Rhadamanthe écouta encore avec attention ce qu'il lui soufflait.

- Hum... fit-il quand l'ombre eut fini son rapport.

Ses prunelles ardentes flamboyaient maintenant comme des tisons.

- Je vois, dit-il enfin.

Le Juge fit quelques pas, les yeux dans le vague, puis revint vers la silhouette qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un iota. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Après quelques instants, il revint face à l'ombre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Finalement, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir recrutée, lança-t-il. Tu vas finir par m'être un peu utile. Heureusement que je t'ai ramassée...

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Spectre masqué et l'entraîna avec lui. Rhadamanthe rayonnait de joie et de plaisir vengeur.

- Cette fois-ci, les chevaliers d'Athéna vont comprendre où est leur faiblesse...

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Michaël leva la tête vers le ciel comme à son habitude et acquiesça d'un air pensif.

- C'était bien ce que je pensais, fit-il.

Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ian et Dohko, raison pour laquelle ils ne se mettaient en route qu'à une heure si tardive. Shion soupira. Son frère n'avait jamais été un lève-tôt, personne ne le lui apprendrait. Mais l'exploit venait en fait du jeune dieu qui s'était avéré pire que lui. Résultats probants. Enfin, ils étaient tout de même partis. Hermès les entraînait maintenant à travers les faubourgs de Paris, comme il le leur avait promis, pour les mener dans cette fameuse tanière qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver seuls.

Pourtant l'Archange était radieux.

- Cela ne pouvait être que cela...

Shion jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à Michaël. Il était rare que l'ange laisse filtrer autant de sentiments d'un coup. De fait, Ian venait de révéler le fin mot de l'histoire. Le petit dieu des voleurs avait construit son nid dans les égouts et les catacombes de la ville. La raison pour laquelle il disparaissait chaque fois complètement de la perception des Messagers était en fait d'une simplicité incroyable : il partait se réfugier plusieurs mètres sous terre. Shion était stupéfait. Il n'y aurait jamais songé. C'était pourtant tellement évident quand il y pensait !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Dohko. Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dans ce cas ?

Michaël ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Cela n'aurait servi à rien, fit-il.

- Comment à rien ? s'exclama Shunreï.

- Même si nous avions des soupçons, expliqua Taâr, nous ne savions absolument pas comment accéder aux catacombes ni comment trouver l'endroit précis où se cachait Ian.

Dohko admit les faits d'un hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas faux, Shion était également de cet avis. De toute façon, peu importait à présent. Ian trottinait devant eux, visiblement très heureux.

- C'est Barcarol qui m'a emmené là-bas la première fois, expliqua-t-il, la bouche en coeur. Personne n'a jamais trouvé ma cachette.

- Qui est Barcarol ? demanda Dion.

Ian haussa les épaules.

- Le nain, répondit-il comme si c'était d'une évidence absolue. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris dans la rue !

Dion grimaça. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le ravir. Le Bélier songea qu'il devait être jaloux qu'Hermès ait trouvé un autre compagnon que lui. Surtout en ce qui concernait des domaines comme la rapine dans lesquels il était expert. Mais Ian n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la petite contrariété du Messager de l'Eloquence. Il continuait sa course légère dans les rues, zigzagant avec grâce et habileté entre les étalages. Les chevaliers d'or, Michaël et les Messagers ne le quittaient pas des yeux une seule seconde pour ne pas risquer de le perdre.

Bientôt ils débouchèrent sur une place que Shion reconnut immédiatement. Ils s'étaient retrouvés là des centaines de fois en cherchant Hermès quelques jours plus tôt. C'était toujours dans ces environs-là qu'ils perdaient sa trace d'habitude. Autrement dit, l'entrée du refuge de Ian ne devait plus être très loin. Le jeune homme se mit à observer plus soigneusement les alentours pour essayer de la trouver. Maintenant chaque bâtisse, chaque caisse, chaque trou lui paraissait suspect. Quelle était cette fameuse cachette qui avait su les tromper ? Ian semblait savoir où il allait. A vrai dire, il fonçait droit sur un point précis. Et ce point était... le cimetière. Shion lança un regard intrigué à son frère. Celui-ci eut exactement le même réflexe au même moment. Dohko haussa les épaules. Shion était perplexe. Ils avaient fouillé cet endroit de fond en comble plusieurs fois déjà, qu'y aurait-il à voir de plus ? Mais Hermès ne ralentit même pas l'allure. Ils le suivirent.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oh oui, affirma-t-il.

Il s'engagea aussitôt dans le cimetière pour prouver ses dires. Shion connaissait pratiquement l'endroit par coeur après des jours de recherche. Le grand portail dépassé, ils se retrouvèrent devant un vaste champ de tombes fleuries. L'herbe était parsemée de stèles en pierre qui ressemblaient à autant d'étoiles sur un ciel nocturne. Sur leur gauche, le gardien de ce lieu silencieux et sacré les surveillait de son regard terne et figé. La statue avait été légèrement noircie par le soleil et les intempéries de Paris mais l'homme à l'épée se tenait toujours bien droit, bien digne dans sa tache divine.

Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés avant de s'engager entre les pierres tombales. Simple réflexe de respect. Le petit garçon était au centre de l'attention. Ian se tenait face au cimetière et l'embrassait du regard comme un roi qui contemple son royaume. Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité, l'enfant leur fit un signe de la main pour les inciter à le suivre.

- C'est là ! lança-t-il.

Shion vit Hermès s'approcher de la grande statue gardienne du cimetière avec stupéfaction. Est-ce que ce serait... ? Soudain Ian glissa sa petite main sur le socle de pierre et elle disparut une seconde. Puis un grondement s'éleva dans l'air. Les chevaliers en ouvrirent la bouche de saisissement.

- Un passage secret ! s'écria Dion.

- Mais bien sûr ! renchérit Dohko.

Ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ian bombait le torse avec fierté comme si cet ingénieux mécanisme était sa propre invention.

- Si je m'étais douté de ça, murmura Taâr. Nous ne risquions pas de trouver, forcément. C'est très malin.

Shunreï observait le trou maintenant béant avec des yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Je trouve ça formidable ! fit-elle. J'adore les cachettes secrètes ! On raconte que les catacombes de Paris renferment...

Dohko la saisit subitement par l'épaule et sourit d'un air goguenard.

- Ah ça y est, tu t'emballes, lâcha-t-il.

Elle était sur le point de répliquer quand il l'entraîna vers le souterrain.

- Allons, calme-toi, taquina-t-il. Viens on va se faire une petite visite.

Hermès éclata de rire et bondit dans le tunnel, aussitôt suivi par les six chevaliers. Shion passa dans l'ouverture en dernier et atterrit dans un endroit très sombre, plutôt humide à en juger par l'odeur de moisi et également très sale, toujours d'après l'odeur. Le chevalier du Bélier regarda le souterrain se refermer au-dessus de lui avec un bruit de tonnerre. Bientôt, le dernier rayon lumineux se noya dans une mer d'encre noire. Shion réalisa que le sol était baigné d'une eau douteuse. Ses compagnons avançaient dans le noir devant lui. Ian galopait bien évidemment comme en plein jour.

- On y voit rien du tout, remarqua placidement l'Archange.

- Exact, confirma Dion. C'est ennuyeux.

- C'est entendu, admit Taâr.

- Et quelqu'un se décidera-t-il à faire un peu de lumière ? proposa Shion d'un ton anodin.

Le Bélier entendit son frère éclater de rire.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

- Répète-moi ça, fit Shunreï d'une voix rêveuse.

- Pour toi, je dois réfléchir encore un peu, répliqua Dohko.

- Mufle !

Shion pouffa de rire. Tout à coup, une aura dorée s'alluma dans le noir pour entourer la silhouette du chevalier de la Balance. Celui-ci concentra une boule d'énergie dans sa main, comme une torche. La galerie se nimba aussitôt d'un halo chaleureux. Shion observa l'endroit d'un oeil critique. Le souterrain était rond, rectiligne et plutôt étroit. L'humidité suintait des murs de pierre, laissant de longues traînées noirâtres derrière elle. Le sol baignait effectivement dans quelques petits centimètres d'eau saumâtre. Le Bélier n'était pas sûr que l'endroit soit très approprié pour la maison d'un enfant, même s'il n'était qu'un petit voleur. Certes, personne ne serait venu le chercher ici, mais tout de même...

- C'est... euh... original, commenta Dion en fronçant le nez.

Le Messager de l'Eloquence était peut-être un disciple d'Hermès, un voleur et un menteur, mais il aimait son petit confort. Shion le voyait difficilement vivre dans un endroit pareil.

- Ces galeries s'étendent sous toute la surface de la ville, lança Taâr. Es-tu sûr de connaître le bon chemin Ian ?

L'enfant confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, fit l'Archange.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Le petit dieu n'avait pas menti. Soit il avait un mémoire extraordinaire, soit il suivait un parcours aux repères mystérieux, Shion ne savait pas trop. Le fait était que ces galeries formaient un véritable labyrinthe géant sous Paris. Seuls, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'y retrouver. Mais Ian, lui, marchait tranquillement dans le tunnel, presque à l'aveuglette et prenait différentes directions, bifurquait vers tel ou tel bras du souterrain sans jamais marquer la moindre hésitation. Le chevalier du Bélier inspecta les murs à chaque fourche. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune marque, aucune flèche, rien du tout.

Après quelques minutes d'errance dans les profondeurs obscures des catacombes parcourues par les rats, Hermès s'arrêta face à une vieille grille. Du haut de ses sept ans, il se saisit d'un barreau et la fit pivoter avec dextérité. Le grincement se perdit rapidement dans les dédales lointains. Les chevaliers suivirent alors l'enfant dans le passage et se retrouvèrent dans une haute cavité éclairée par un petit feu de bois. Quelques trous et fissures laissaient passer de minces rayons de soleil ici et là. Shion devina que c'était là la fameuse tanière d'Hermès : outre le foyer, plusieurs autres petits détails attestaient d'une présence humaine. Le Bélier vit des paillasses étalées sur le sol, deux ou trois couvertures puis un semblant d'étagères montées avec de vieilles planches sur le mur : elles soutenaient toute sorte de bric à brac allant du bol en bois au vieux tas de chiffons. Il y avait aussi un petit coutelas finement ciselé à la lame menaçante de brillance. Probablement l'objet le plus précieux de l'endroit. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait également quelqu'un.

Shion crut d'abord que c'était un autre enfant. Il leur faisait dos, agenouillé devant ce qui semblait être un gros tas de couvertures gigotantes. Sa tête était hérissée d'une belle crinière rousse. Quand il se rendit compte de leur présence, il se retourna d'un bond et se mit debout. Le Bélier vit alors que, loin d'être un enfant, le personnage était même bien plus âgé que lui. Ce devait être le nain dont leur avait parlé Ian. Barcarol, s'il se souvenait bien.

Le nain les regarda tour à tour avec de grands yeux ronds apeurés et recula convulsivement d'un pas titubant. Puis il vit Ian sortir des rangs et se calma quand il le reconnut. Le petit dieu s'approcha de son compagnon d'infortune et lui parla en français en désignant les six chevaliers. Shion ne comprit pas un traître mot mais cela eut l'air de rassurer le nain. Ian avait certainement dû lui préciser qu'ils n'étaient pas des fous dangereux.

- C'est lui Barcarol ? fit Dohko en observant le nain d'une mine curieuse.

- Je dirais que oui, répondit Shion.

- Et il n'est pas seul, lança soudain Shunreï.

Elle désigna du doigt ce que Shion avait d'abord pris pour un amoncellement de vieilles guenilles. Il réalisa qu'il y avait en fait quelqu'un là-dessous.

- C'est une fille, dit Taâr.

- Une fille très jeune et mal en point à ce que je peux voir, précisa la Messagère. Je crois qu'elle est très malade.

Dion esquissa une moue grimaçante vers les murs tachés.

- Tu m'en diras tant, lança-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour une convalescence. Avec une humidité pareille...

Michaël l'interrompit brusquement en s'avançant vers le lit de fortune. Le nain qui discutait jusque là activement avec Ian vit l'inconnu s'approcher de la malade et eut un sursaut. Il cria quelque chose qui, aux oreilles de Shion, sonna à peu près comme : "Rrhôô !" Hermès l'empêcha de se précipiter vers l'Archange et lui parla gentiment pour apaiser ses inquiétudes. Barcarol consentit alors à ne pas se jeter sur l'intrus tout de suite.

Michaël, qui ne paraissait pas s'être aperçu de toute la polémique qu'il déclenchait, souleva doucement la couverture et dévoila une tête aux cheveux bleus. La fillette était plongée dans un sommeil agité. Son visage luisait de fièvre. L'Archange l'observait d'un air critique. Après un moment, il avança une main vers elle et inspecta soigneusement ses yeux, sa bouche et approcha une oreille de ses lèvres pour écouter sa respiration saccadée. Shion jugea à sa mine fermée que l'état de la malade était très grave.

Michaël ferma soudain les yeux et fit apparaître son cosmos immaculé autour de lui. Shion en ressentit la puissance bienveillante. Puis l'Ange éleva sa main gauche auréolée de lumière et en toucha la paume avec trois doigts de sa main droite. Il y eut tout à coup un flash aveuglant qui fit sursauter le nain. Hermès le retint une fois de plus le temps que l'Archange finisse ses soins. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et toucha trois points successifs sur le corps de la fillette avec le bout lumineux de ses doigts. D'abord la poitrine. Dès que son doigt entra en contact avec la peau de la malade, celle-ci se cambra violemment en poussant un cri déchirant. Tout le monde tressaillit. Mais Michaël resta de marbre et attendit que la première crise passe. Puis son doigt vint frôler la bouche de la petite fille. Soudain un rayon de lumière transperça les lèvres fiévreuses et monta jusqu'au ciel. L'Ange approcha enfin son doigt du dernier point. Son index se posa au centre du front de la malade. Aussitôt une minuscule boule de cosmos parut s'enfoncer dans la tête de la fillette qui eut une nouvelle convulsion d'une violence inouïe. Barcarol était blême. Heureusement, tout redevint calme quelques secondes plus tard et Michaël se releva tranquillement, comme s'il faisait cela tous les jours. La malade ne bougeait plus.

Ian ne put retenir le nain plus longtemps et ce dernier courut subitement vers la petite fille. Shion retint son souffle. Barcarol posa sa petite main sur le front de sa protégée et inspecta les dégâts. Passée une seconde, il releva la tête. Il semblait complètement interdit. Il jeta un regard vers les chevaliers, puis vers Ian et un large sourire illumina son visage. Il adressa quelques mots à Hermès d'un ton incrédule et heureux.

- Que dit-il ? demanda Shion.

- Que la petite n'a plus de fièvre, traduisit la jeune femme. Il ne comprend pas comment un tel prodige est possible, Ro était encore à l'agonie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Shion supposa que "Ro" était la petite fille malade.

- Drôle de nom, souffla-t-il.

Ian l'avait entendu. Il lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, expliqua-t-il. Ro est un diminutif. Elle s'appelle Romyliah.

- J'espère que ton ami a compris que nous ne lui voulions aucun mal maintenant, objecta Dohko.

Ian acquiesça. A ce moment-là Barcarol se releva, le visage ruisselant de larmes de joie et s'approcha de l'Archange. Subitement, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa avec chaleur. Michaël était pétrifié. Le nain fit plusieurs courbettes devant lui, comme devant un roi. Shion se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Dohko, lui, dut carrément s'enfoncer un poing dans la bouche pour ne pas céder à l'hilarité. L'Archange paraissait au comble de la confusion. Il retira délicatement sa main de l'emprise du petit homme et lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier que c'était bien peu de choses. Il ne put malheureusement arrêter le flot de paroles reconnaissantes que déversait le nain à toute allure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? interrogea à nouveau Shion.

Il aimait bien comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui.

- Que Michaël est un magicien, un dieu et qu'il ne pourra jamais assez le remercier d'avoir sauvé Ro, répondit Dion. Il l'a sauvée de la mort, grâce à lui elle pourra se lever et marcher à nouveau. Il dit aussi qu'il est redevable à l'Archange jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il précise qu'il peut lui demander tout ce qu'il voudra sans hésitation et qu'il s'exécutera pour lui.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la Balance. C'est plutôt pratique.

Shunreï lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes et il tressaillit.

- Euh... dis-lui que ce n'était pas grand chose, qu'il ne me doit rien, glissa Michaël d'un air gêné. Je ne tiens pas à avoir un esclave jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...

Dion se mit à rire et traduisit aussitôt tout cela à l'attention de Barcarol. Celui-ci parut encore plus stupéfait. Peut-être se disait-il qu'en plus d'être un magicien, Michaël était éperdu de bonté et de charité. Il venait peut-être même de devenir un Saint. Cette idée fit sourire Shion.

Ian, qui s'amusait visiblement beaucoup de toute cette scène, s'avança soudain vers le nain et l'entraîna avec lui vers les chevaliers.

- Je vais faire les présentations ! fit-il joyeusement.

Il montra Shunreï d'un signe de la main et apprit son nom à Barcarol. Celui-ci hocha solennellement la tête. Hermès fit de même avec chacun d'entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le nain connaisse leur nom. Shion salua poliment le petit homme, même si c'était inutile puisqu'il ne comprenait pas le grec. Il avait l'air plus à l'aise à présent avec cette flopée d'inconnus. Il prononça quelques mots que Shunreï accepta gracieusement de traduire pour Shion, Dohko et Michaël :

- Alors vous êtes des amis du... euh... petit gars ? Il doit drôlement vous faire confiance pour vous avoir montré où était notre tanière. A part nous trois, personne n'est venu ici depuis des lustres. Vous n'êtes pas français, pas vrai ?

- En effet, répondit Dohko. Nous sommes grecs, pour la plupart. Nous sommes en voyage ici.

Le nain acquiesça lorsque Ian lui eut transcrit en français.

- Ian est une vieille connaissance, expliqua Dion en répétant simultanément dans chacune des deux langues. Nous l'avons cherché partout. C'est qu'il est drôlement futé ! Votre cachette est vraiment très ingénieuse.

Barcarol se mit à rire.

- Oui, il y a longtemps que les voleurs et les pauvres se cachent ici, lança-t-il par l'intermédiaire de Ian. C'est notre royaume, la garde ne penserait jamais à s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Et puis même, ils auraient trop peur de se faire... euh...

Hermès rougit légèrement et chercha un mot plus approprié, qui écorcherait moins les oreilles.

- Disons... qu'ils auraient peur de... perdre une certaine partie de leur anatomie.

Shion sourit. Il savait maintenant d'où venait cette tendance de Ian au vocabulaire coloré et peu convenable.

- Charmante perspective, admit Taâr en souriant.

Barcarol jeta alors un regard vers Ro.

- Dites... Comment avez-vous fait ça ? fit-il par la bouche de l'enfant.

- Oh, marmonna Michaël, ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour un...

- Pour un guérisseur ! coupa Shunreï. Michaël est guérisseur, c'est un don de famille. Il connaît extrêmement bien son métier, sa réputation est très étendue chez lui en Grèce. Mais il ne demande jamais rien en échange, il fait cela par pure charité.

Barcarol semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il considéra l'Archange avec plus de respect et de crainte encore si c'était possible. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de trop réjouir l'intéressé. Shion décida de faire diversion pour lui accorder un peu de répit.

- Est-ce que Barcarol confirme qu'aucun Spectre n'est venu ici ? demanda-t-il. Ni aucune personne bizarre ?

Cette objection rappela à tout le monde la raison de leur venue dans les catacombes. Ian se reprit et interrogea Barcarol. Celui-ci secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Heureusement, lança Hermès et Dion traduisit aussitôt. Tu te rappelles de ma vieille clef ? Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'en séparer. Ils sont venus la chercher, ils en ont besoin. Il paraît qu'elle est extrêmement précieuse !

A ces mots, le nain pâlit dangereusement et il se figea. Ian s'immobilisa.

- Hé, Barcarol ! Tout va bien ? T'es tout pâle ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'il devrait s'asseoir, glissa Shion, légèrement inquiet par la mine que faisait le petit homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup ? lâcha Shunreï. Il est malade lui aussi ?

Dion haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur Barcarol qui, effectivement, préféra s'asseoir une minute pour se reprendre. Puis il bégaya quelque chose à l'attention de Ian. Celui-ci mit un certain temps à déchiffrer le message tant le nain tremblait. Aussitôt, l'enfant devint livide.

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-il.

Soudain, les trois Messagers tressaillirent et leurs yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi. Les exclamations incrédules, horrifiées et furieuses fusèrent bientôt dans tous les sens. Shion et Dohko commencèrent à s'agiter au milieu de la panique générale.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? lança Dohko en saisissant Shunreï par les épaules. Explique-nous ! Qu'y a-t-il à la fin ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? renchérit Shion, de plus en plus nerveux. Mais parlez, par Athéna ! Alors ?

Soudain Ian poussa un cri et se rua vers une paillasse dans un coin de la cavité. Shion le vit arracher d'un geste sec toutes les couvertures et fouiller frénétiquement dans le tas de paille. Rien. L'enfant se releva avec affolement et revint vers le nain pour le saisir par le col. Brusquement, il le secoua d'avant en arrière en poussant des exclamations fulminantes. Barcarol était mortifié, les Messagers aussi. Shion commença à s'énerver.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il nous expliquer à la fin !

Dohko décida de prendre les choses en mains et il prit le visage de Shunreï entre ses mains pour attirer son attention.

- Tu m'entends ? lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Elle hocha péniblement la tête.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, ordonna Dohko.

Elle reprit son souffle et ouvrit la bouche. Puis elle articula péniblement :

- La Clef... elle n'est plus là...

- Hein ! Comment ça, elle n'est plus là ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama la Balance.

- Elle n'est plus là ! répéta-t-elle. Barcarol l'a vendue pour acheter de quoi soigner Ro !

Shion crut recevoir la foudre sur la tête.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand a-t-il fait ça ?

Dion s'arrachait les cheveux.

- Hier, fit-il. Quand il a vu que Ian ne revenait toujours pas, il a décidé de tenter leur dernier recours. Alors il a pris la clef avec lui et il est sorti la vendre pour avoir un peu d'argent.

- Mais où l'a-t-il vendue ? interrogea Michaël. Il y a peut-être un moyen de la récupérer...

Ian retomba à genoux devant le nain et le prit à nouveau par les épaules. Il lui demandait certainement des précisions. Barcarol articula quelque chose.

- Il dit qu'au début aucun bijoutier ne voulait l'écouter, traduisit-il. Puis il a trouvé une boutique où le patron a fini par lui faire une offre pour la clef et sa chaîne. Il ne se rappelle plus où c'était.

- Dis-lui de faire un effort ! cria Dohko. Il nous faut à tout prix cette clef !

L'enfant insista auprès du petit homme qui semblait déjà totalement bouleversé. Shion sentait la panique monter en lui.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Ian se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Il croit se rappeler que c'était derrière la grande place, dit-il. Une bijouterie qui se trouve non loin du marché.

- Le marché ? fit Dion. Celui qui est à deux rues de l'auberge de M. Raymond ?

Tout le monde échangea un regard tendu. Ian demanda confirmation à Barcarol.

- Oui, apparemment, c'est bien cette place-là, répondit-il. Il a trouvé une bijouterie à quelques pas. C'est là qu'il a vendu la clef.

Shion cessa de respirer.

- Près du marché ? répéta-t-il à mi-voix. Une bijouterie ? Mais alors c'est celle de Nevers ! Nous venons juste de passer devant !

Brusquement, un bruit sourd leur parvint du souterrain et ils firent volte-face pour apercevoir la lourde grille de fer qui se refermait sur eux. Shion aperçut les silhouettes noires encapuchonnées derrière le passage et eut un haut-le-coeur. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- Les Spectres ! hurla Dohko.

- Oh seigneur... murmura Shunreï. Ils ont tout entendu.

Shion se mit soudain à courir vers la grille, flamboyant de rage et de douleur.

- Ils nous ont enfermés !


	25. Chapter 22

La souffrance du coeur

- Ils nous ont enfermés !

Shion se rua vers la grille à toute allure alors que ses compagnons n'avaient toujours pas réussi à se reprendre. Quand il atteignit enfin les barreaux, il vit les Spectres s'enfuir à toute jambe dans le tunnel. Il chercha à faire pivoter la lourde grille mais malheureusement, elle était verrouillée. Soudain, il laissa tomber toute patience et toute délicatesse. Son cosmos explosa comme une bombe et une vive lumière dorée envahit toutes les catacombes. Brusquement, le chevalier d'or disparut pour se matérialiser instantanément de l'autre côté des barreaux et se lancer aussitôt à la suite des Spectres.

Il oublia complètement ses compagnons, son frère et le petit dieu. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Une image s'imposa à son esprit et la colère le submergea totalement. Il sentit la rage lui serrer le coeur, le sang bouillonner dans ses veines et sa vitesse atteignit des sommets. Il devint tout à coup un trait de lumière dorée et traversa les souterrains d'un seul jet.

Les Spectres étaient devant lui. Il voyait clairement les silhouettes qui couraient. Il voyait la silhouette qu'il cherchait. Sa fureur était telle qu'il eut tôt fait de les rattraper malgré leur rapidité. Mais ils l'avaient repéré. Au moment où il allait se saisir de l'ombre encapuchonnée qu'il visait, Shion ressentit la libération d'un cosmos surpuissant qui se trouvait en tête. Brusquement, une lumière aveuglante emplit le tunnel jusqu'à rendre l'atmosphère immaculée. Shion dut s'arrêter et fermer les yeux pour ne pas perdre la vue. La silhouette lui échappa. Cela démultiplia sa rage.

- Lÿnn ! rugit-il alors.

La silhouette fut visiblement décontenancée et elle stoppa brutalement sa course alors que la lumière disparaissait enfin. Shion ouvrit les yeux et l'aperçut devant lui, immobile, paralysée. Il serra les poings, une douleur indicible lui vrillant le coeur.

- Je sais depuis longtemps que c'est toi ! reprit-il. Aie au moins le courage de te montrer sans capuche !

A ce moment-là, comme pour confirmer son effroyable déduction, une délicate odeur de fleur parvint jusqu'à lui. La douleur dans son coeur s'intensifia au point de le faire hurler. L'ombre face à lui n'avait pas bougé. Les autres avaient tous disparu.

- Réponds-moi, bon dieu ! fit-il.

Soudain il vit le Spectre esquisser un geste pour se remettre à fuir. Shion s'élança vers lui comme la foudre tombe sur un arbre. Soudain il s'empara de son bras et l'immobilisa. Là, il le força à lui faire face.

- Lÿnn !

Alors, tout se passa très vite. La silhouette eut un mouvement brusque et soudain sa capuche glissa en arrière pour laisser apparaître un visage. Une poigne de fer se referma sur le coeur de Shion et il cessa de respirer.

Il avait eut des doutes depuis cette seconde maudite où elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Cette phrase que Rhadamanthe leur avait jeté au visage quelques jours plus tôt et qu'elle lui avait répétée mot pour mot : "Il n'est de pire danger que les gens qu'on aime !" Et puis il avait reconnut son parfum qui flottait autour de lui. Il savait que c'était elle, il savait qu'elle faisait partie du groupe des Spectres. Il savait. Mais savoir est une chose, voir en était une autre. Même s'il savait que c'était Lÿnn, le fait de voir son visage de ses propres yeux lui fit un choc violent.

Tout à coup une longue chevelure mauve bouclée apparut à la lumière et le coeur de Shion s'arrêta. Il vit deux grands yeux violets pailletés d'or qui le fixaient, il vit les deux points rouges sur son front et cette délicate peau laiteuse qu'il rêvait d'embrasser quelques heures plus tôt encore. C'était Lÿnn sous cette cape, c'était elle qui venait de les espionner avec les Spectres. Le Bélier sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Malgré lui sa main relâcha son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il crut mourir. Ce n'était pas possible...

- Non... gémit-il.

Lÿnn prit un air froid, presque menaçant et son cosmos blanchâtre flamboya brusquement. Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec et fit un bond en arrière. Shion était mortifié, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il sentit un aiguillon de douleur s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine et soudain, il vacilla.

- Lÿnn... murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, se redressa dignement et rabattit sa capuche sur son visage. Puis avant que Shion ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, elle s'était remise à courir.

Le jeune homme chuta lourdement sur les genoux et son cosmos s'éteignit peu à peu. Il resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Il était brisé, son corps ne lui répondait pas, il n'y avait plus que cette souffrance intolérable, cette plaie à vif dans son coeur.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Quand il reprit ses esprits, quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, Dohko apparut avec le reste de leurs compagnons. Le chevalier de la Balance semblait furieux. Il jeta un oeil rapide à son aîné et soudain, le saisit par le col pour le soulever à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Mais par Athéna, Shion ! Pourquoi les as-tu laissés filer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'entends ou quoi ?

Shion baissa la tête sans répondre. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela attisa plus encore la colère de la Balance.

- Shion ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'écria-t-il.

Comme il se mettait à le secouer dans tous les sens, Dion et Michaël finirent par s'interposer pour les séparer.

- Dohko lâche-le ! Vous êtes devenus fous ! s'exclama l'Archange.

- Calme-toi Dohko, intima Dion.

Dohko reprit enfin son souffle et parut se calmer. Enfin, il consentit à libérer Shion qui s'affala à nouveau par terre. La Balance haletait légèrement du fait de sa colère. Il gardait son regard émeraude braqué sur son frère qui ne bougeait pas.

- Shion, regarde-moi, lâcha-t-il.

Le Bélier semblait perdu, totalement bouleversé. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés lui tombaient sur le visage, ses yeux étaient vides, il avait l'air à bout de forces.

Le chevalier de la Balance s'agenouilla lentement devant lui et le saisit par les épaules.

- Shion, mon frère, dis-moi quelque chose...

Durant un long moment, rien ne se passa, rien ne bougea, il n'y eut plus un bruit mis à part les comptes gouttes réguliers et lointains qui résonnaient dans les égouts. Puis un éclair de lucidité traversa les prunelles violettes de Shion. Cela ne durant qu'un instant. Il souleva péniblement une tête qui avait l'air très lourde et son air de détresse frappa Dohko comme un coup. Shion était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- C'est fini, dit-il sourdement.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Il regardait depuis un bon bout de temps le nain à tête rousse qui s'agitait dans tous les sens comme une puce.

Quelques minutes auparavant, son frère l'avait soulevé, maintenu contre lui et ramené jusqu'à la cavité où avait attendu Barcarol. Puis Dohko l'avait posé là dans un coin, sans bruits et depuis, il observait d'un air vague et absent le nain qui s'agitait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'agiter autant. Une vraie puce. Sauf qu'il était roux. Et là, cela posait un vrai problème car il n'avait jamais vu de puce rousse. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de regarder d'assez près pour en être sûr. Faudrait vérifier. Mais où trouver une puce ? Il n'y avait que de la pierre autour de lui, avec l'eau des égouts. Evidemment, il n'y avait jamais de puce dans les environs quand on en avait besoin. A tout bien réfléchir, les puces n'apparaissaient jamais au bon moment, jamais où il fallait. Et puis ça filait des démangeaisons atroces les puces, fallait pas l'oublier. C'était peut-être bien la raison pour laquelle le nain sautillait partout comme ça.

En attendant, les autres discutaient activement et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il y avait tout cet énervement dans l'air. Dohko semblait furieux, Michaël parlait beaucoup trop et d'une voix très forte, les Messagers arboraient des mines terrifiées, Ian paraissait au bord de la crise de larmes et le nain faisait la puce. Tout ce petit monde faisait pas mal de rafus selon lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû savoir pourquoi ? Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait bizarre, sans équilibre, un peu fragile. C'était comme si un tourbillon était entrée à l'intérieur de lui et avait tout balayé, tout emporté. Du coup il ne restait plus rien, il se sentait vide et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. S'était-il passé quelque chose d'important ? Aurait-il dû se rappeler de quelque chose ? C'était pénible tout ce bourdonnement de conversation derrière lui, ça l'empêchait de se concentrer. En plus, il ne comprenait strictement rien de ce qu'ils racontaient. Il était fatigué. Peut-être que le nain sauteur voudrait bien lui prêter sa paillasse ? Il devrait le lui demander. Mais il se sentait bien trop lourd et épuisé pour bouger. Dohko accepterait peut-être de le transporter jusque là ? Justement, il venait vers lui ; il avait sûrement déjà compris, Dohko était très perspicace.

Il s'accroupit lentement devant lui et ouvrit grand ses beaux yeux verts. Shion lui trouvait l'air angoissé et fébrile. Dohko était peut-être malade ? Ou alors, il était inquiet parce que le nain faisait la puce ? C'était vrai que c'était bizarre de faire la puce. Mais il y pensait tout à coup, Dohko pourrait peut-être le renseigner sur cette histoire de puce. Il fallait en avoir le coeur net tout de même... Dohko lui disait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Shion fronça les sourcils et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui demandait son frère. Non, décidément, il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il allait falloir expliquer à Dohko qu'il ne parlait pas correctement. Dès qu'il aurait fini avec cette histoire de puce, il s'en occuperait.

- Dohko...

Dohko s'immobilisa.

- Dohko, tu crois que ça existe... les puces rousses ?

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

- Dohko, tu crois que ça existe... les puces rousses ?

Dohko resta pétrifié, totalement interdit. Il regarda son frère d'un air ahuri et sa bouche s'arrondit de saisissement. Shion semblait sérieux, Dohko ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

- La situation est catastrophique, la Clef a disparu, on ne sait plus quoi faire... et toi, tu me parles de puces ! souffla-t-il.

Mais Shion ne paraissait pas l'entendre. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Dohko ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas dans le tunnel tout à l'heure mais une chose était sûre, cela avait complètement perturbé son frère. Il devait être en état de choc, il ne savait pas. Cela lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais vu Shion perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et cette vision le chamboulait. Qui le guiderait si Shion ne pouvait plus le faire ? Shion ne pouvait pas le lâcher dans un moment aussi crucial !

- Par Athéna et tous les chevaliers d'or, Shion, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber maintenant ! Reprends-toi, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir fou, pas maintenant ! cria Dohko. L'heure est grave, bon sang !

Shunreï se précipita vers la Balance et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'empêcher de se remettre à secouer le pauvre Shion. Elle l'éloigna de lui en douceur et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle alors qu'elle appuyait son front au milieu de son dos.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps Dohko, murmura-t-elle. Il est perdu, ne le brusque pas. Nous nous passerons de lui cette fois, ce n'est pas grave. Viens, ce n'est pas grave. On va se débrouiller.

- Elle a raison, intervint Taâr. Shion peut rester ici, il ne risque rien et Barcarol prendra soin de lui le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

Dohko sentait une drôle de sensation grandir au creux de son ventre. Un dangereux mélange de colère, de tristesse et de frustration. Il avait envie de se défouler.

- Bon sang, répéta-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Michaël secoua la tête d'un air impatient et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre sans plus attendre vers la sortie.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, dit-il. En attendant il faut aller chez ce bijoutier tout de suite avant que les Spectres ne mettent la main sur la Clef. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, dépêchons-nous.

Dohko acquiesça et s'élança derrière ses compagnons qui couraient déjà vers les souterrains. En passant la grille, il lança un dernier et rapide regard en direction de Shion qui avait toujours l'air aussi vague. Puis enfin, il partit à toute allure.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Ils furent devant l'enseigne de l'artisan Nevers en quelques minutes. La rue semblait très calme, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Peut-être même y avait-il moins de monde que d'habitude. Les gens avaient-ils senti ces ondes négatives qui flottaient dans l'air ? Dohko retint un frisson qui voulait remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas trop Michaël visiblement.

L'Archange se dirigea soudain vers la porte d'un pas résolu et poussa le battant. Un tintement de clochette marqua l'entrée des cinq chevaliers et de Ian dans la petite boutique étincelante de bijoux. Dohko aurait aimé qu'elle fasse moins de bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vint à leur rencontre avec un sourire sur mesure. Le jeune homme supposa que c'était le propriétaire. Il avait une allure très banale qui le faisait certainement passer inaperçu n'importe où.

Ses cheveux foncés étaient attachés sur sa nuque - c'était décidément la mode à Paris - et de fines moustaches couronnaient sa bouche au lèvres minces. Il avait un long visage maigre dominé par des yeux très ronds et légèrement globuleux. Sa stature frêle semblait constamment sur le point de céder sous son propre poids.

Michaël le salua et fut aussitôt imiter par ses compagnons. L'homme - sûrement M. Nevers, se dit Dohko - lança quelques mots d'une voix chevrotante. Une fois de plus, le chevalier de la Balance fut agacé de ne rien comprendre. Dion prit alors l'initiative de gérer leur affaire. Il vint à la rencontre de l'homme et commença ses explications. Les autres attendirent calmement la fin de la conversation.

Soudain, Nevers eut un sursaut et son visage devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dohko vit la terreur faire trembler son corps fragile et resta interdit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à Shunreï.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle aussi avait l'air affolé. Un bref regard vers Taâr et Dion finit de le convaincre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Nevers baragouinait maintenant on ne sait quelle excuse en reculant vers son arrière boutique. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir vers le fond de la pièce, Taâr cria quelque chose à l'adresse de Dion qui bondit instantanément. Il atterrit sur le malheureux bijoutier qui se mit à gémir pitoyablement. Les Messagers, Dohko, Ian et Michaël se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'enquit l'Archange. Où est la Clef ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda fébrilement Dohko.

Dion secouait maintenant Nevers pour faire pleuvoir les informations comme des fruits mûrs qui seraient tombés de leur arbre. L'homme semblait paralysé par la peur, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Bordel ! jura brusquement Dion entre ses dents.

Au moment où Dohko allait à nouveau poser une question, Taâr se tourna vers Michaël et lui.

- Il dit que nous sommes déjà les deuxièmes depuis tout à l'heure à venir réclamer ce bijou, déclara-t-il avec colère.

- Quoi ! s'écria Dohko. Les Spectres sont déjà venus ici ?

Dion délaissa soudain le bijoutier qui ne se fit pas prier pour filer ventre à terre et revint vers eux.

- Trois personnes étranges sont venues ici il y a peu de temps à ce qu'il raconte, expliqua-t-il. Ils étaient bizarres, il n'a pas vu leur visage. Ils cherchaient quelque chose de très précis : une petite clef en argent, sertie de petits diamants. L'homme en avait fait l'acquisition il y a peu. Inutile de dire qu'il était mort de trouille...

- Ils sont arrivés avant nous ! pesta Michaël, fou de rage.

- C'est encore ces hommes en capes, c'est ça ? demanda timidement Ian.

Dohko hocha la tête et serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges prirent une teinte blanche.

- Et merde ! lâcha-t-il. Il faut qu'on les rattrape, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, il faut...

- Attends Dohko, ce n'est pas tout, l'arrêta soudain Shunreï.

Le jeune homme se figea et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Quand l'homme leur a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la leur vendre, les Spectres l'ont menacé, raconta-t-elle. Mais cela n'a servi à rien.

Dion hocha la tête.

- La Clef avait déjà été vendue.

Cette nouvelle assena un choc terrible à Dohko et Michaël. Ils ne surent comment réagir durant de longues secondes.

- Hein ? bégaya l'Archange. Vendue ? A qui ? Quand ?

- Ce matin, répondit Dion. Une cliente assidue de M. Nevers l'a achetée à prix d'or. D'après ce qu'il dit, c'est une femme de la noblesse qui vient régulièrement et qui achète plus de bijoux qu'elle ne peut en porter sur elle. Une duchesse. La duchesse de Saint-Amant à ce qu'il m'a dit.

L'espoir se remit à briller dans le coeur de Dohko.

- Alors tout n'est pas encore perdu ! s'exclama-t-il. Où habite cette femme ? Nous devons aller la voir et lui proposer un échange !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, fit Shunreï. Nevers ne connaît pas assez bien tous ses clients pour savoir où ils habitent. Ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Paris est trop grand.

Dohko était au bord de la crise de nerf. Pourtant, il remarqua que les Messagers étaient confiants. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Hum... objecta Taâr. Comme on dit chez les Messagers : commence par faire brûler la botte de foin et ensuite, cherche l'aiguille à l'aide d'un aimant.

Dohko lui jeta un regard ahuri. Il ne voulait quand même pas faire brûler Paris !

- Nous n'avons pas de chance, la période ne joue pas en notre faveur, déclara Dion. Mais cela peut s'arranger.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Dohko.

Dion désigna tous les bijoux étalés dans les vitrines.

- En ce moment, tous les nobles de la ville se précipitent dans les boutiques comme celles-ci, expliqua-t-il.

- A cause de la réception ! intervint joyeusement Ian.

Dohko ne comprenait pas très bien où ils voulaient en venir. Taâr esquissa un sourire qui le surprit.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Paris, vous ne pouvez pas être au courant, dit-il. Mais à cette époque de l'année, le roi organise toujours de grandes réceptions au château de Versailles. Les personnages importants de la haute noblesse s'y précipitent, parés de leurs plus beaux vêtements et de leurs plus beaux bijoux.

Le jeune homme comprit tout à coup où il voulait en venir. Le visage de Michaël était devenu plus serein.

- Une duchesse digne de ce nom ne raterait bien évidemment pas un tel évènement, dit-il.

- Bien évidemment, renchérit Taâr.

Dohko hocha la tête.

- Et quand aura-t-elle lieu, cette formidable réception ?

ooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

En sortant de la boutique du pauvre M. Nevers toujours aussi terrorisé, Dohko avait retrouvé tout son calme. Ses idées étaient en ordre, il ne s'inquiétait plus, ils avaient encore un espoir. Il ne comptait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement. Finalement, ils avaient eu de la chance. Les Spectres n'avaient pas encore mis la main sur la Clef. Ils avaient encore quelques jours pour se préparer.

Les Messagers marchaient en tête pour regagner les catacombes où ils avaient laissés Shion et Barcarol. Dohko espérait que son frère allait mieux. Son état l'inquiétait et l'intriguait surtout beaucoup. Que s'était-il passé dans ce tunnel quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrive ? Shion n'était pas du genre à perdre ses moyens. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il faudrait à tous prix qu'il essaye de lui parler. Shion cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça.

Dohko fut soudain interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'ils traversèrent une grande avenue qui jouxtait les marchés. Une sorte de souffle glacial remonta le long de son dos et il se figea. Lentement, il fouilla les alentours du regard. Tout à coup, il remarqua une silhouette en haut de la rue. C'était une femme. Elle portait une lourde cape sombre sur les épaules mais sa capuche était tirée en arrière. Dohko ne l'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie mais à l'instant précis où il croisa son regard froid, il comprit.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle avait disparu. Le chevalier de la Balance cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Non, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était incroyable... Cette femme...

- Dohko ?

Il sursauta et aperçut Shunreï qui l'attendait à quelques pas. Il s'était immobilisé en plein milieu de la rue sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la Messagère.

Dohko se reprit.

- Rien, j'arrive, répondit-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourquoi Shion ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il était forcément au courant ! Etait-ce pour cela que...

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Shion se sentait mieux. Il avait la migraine, mais il se sentait mieux. Les idées se remettaient doucement en place dans son esprit et il reprenait pied avec la réalité. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé depuis une heure mais Dohko et les autres avaient eu le temps de disparaître. Ils avaient sûrement filé à la bijouterie. Pourvu qu'ils soient arrivés à temps.

Il se souleva doucement de la paillasse où il était allongé et vit le nain Barcarol qui ravivait le feu mourrant. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il ait un trou de mémoire pareil ? La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était le visage dur et froid de Lÿnn tourné vers lui. Puis elle s'était enfuie et là, il avait perdu le fil de la réalité. Ce simple souvenir raviva une terrible douleur dans son coeur. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Brusquement, une phrase remonta violemment à la surface de sa mémoire et le frappa de plein fouet. _Il n'est de pire danger que les gens qu'on aime ! _Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence... Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir répété mot pour mot la phrase de Rhadamanthe par simple hasard. Non, c'était bien elle qui l'avait espionné avec les Spectres, c'était bien elle qu'il avait rattrapée dans le tunnel et c'était encore elle qui s'était enfuie après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Comme s'il avait été un parfait inconnu, ou pis, un ennemi. Shion se mordit une lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler. Alors tout ça... ? Ce n'était que de la comédie ? Elle avait tout organisé depuis le début ? La bijouterie ? Le carrosse ? La rencontre ? Ses origines oubliées ? Leur amitié ? Leur baiser... Tout cela avait été calculé à l'avance, uniquement pour avoir des informations sur Hermès et sur la Clef. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer. La douleur lui tordait le ventre, c'était intolérable. Comment avait-il pu se laissé avoir de la sorte... ?

Shion releva doucement la tête quelques secondes plus tard et remarqua que le nain l'observait en silence depuis un moment. Ses yeux attentifs semblaient un peu inquiets. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas dit un mot pour ne pas l'interrompre. Le Bélier déglutit et se redressa. Barcarol se tenait agenouillé près du feu, le dos bien droit. Il s'empara lentement d'un bâton posé à ses côtés et se mit à regrouper les braises du foyer avec soin. Après un instant, il dit quelque chose que Shion, bien entendu, ne comprit pas. Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le nain esquissa un sourire et répéta ses paroles en tapotant cette fois sa poitrine de la main, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur. Shion resta silencieux une seconde puis acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est là que j'ai mal, dit-il.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Dohko, les Messagers, Ian et Michaël revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, l'air beaucoup calme et serein qu'avant. Shion s'étonna de les voir aussi apaisés. Peut-être avaient-ils réussi à s'emparer de la clef avant les Spectres ? Cette idée le calma lui aussi grandement. Quand son frère vint vers lui, il esquissa un sourire encore un peu fragile. Dohko le lui retourna et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Shion hocha la tête.

- Oui, ça va, assura-t-il.

Dohko parut satisfait.

- Vous avez trouvé la clef ? Elle était bien dans cette bijouterie ? interrogea le Bélier.

- Pas exactement, fit son frère. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que les Spectres ne l'ont pas non plus. Viens, on va t'expliquer depuis le début...

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

- C'est une chance finalement, souffla Shion plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Dion acquiesça.

- Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre cette réception, dit-il. Nous irons chercher la Clef directement là-bas, lorsque la duchesse la portera sur elle.

- Et si les Spectres s'y trouvent aussi ? objecta Shunreï.

Taâr secoua la tête d'un air confiant.

- Peut-être qu'ils le savent, admit-il. Mais il y aura beaucoup de monde à Versailles ce jour-là, tu peux me croire. Ce ne sera pas si simple de trouver cette femme au milieu de la foule. En plus, il faudra être discret, pas question de faire un scandale devant tous ces gens.

- Il n'y aura pas de scandale, assura l'Archange.

Ian effectuait depuis le début une espèce de danse de la victoire tout autour d'eux. Il semblait extrêmement heureux.

- Whaôô ! s'exclama-t-il. On va aller à Versailles ! Il y aura plein de gens riches avec des bijoux partout...

Shion lui jeta un regard amusé. Le petit dieu des voleurs n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une pareille occasion de se remplir les poches.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ? interrogea Shion.

- Trois jours, répondit Dion. Ce qui nous laisse largement le temps d'organiser notre plan.

- On va ramasser un vrai trésor ! ajouta Ian d'un ton anodin.

- Une seule clef en argent me suffirait, lança Dion.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Shion avait suivi son frère qui avait insisté pour aller faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient tous quitté les catacombes, même Barcarol, pour retourner à l'auberge. Cela ravissait Dion car il ne supportait plus ces tunnels à la propreté douteuse. Le nain avait été un peu réticent au départ mais il avait quand même fini par accepter. D'une part car il ne voulait pas se séparer de Ian et de Ro et d'autre part parce qu'il tenait à rester le plus près possible de son Saint Michaël. L'Archange n'aimait pas du tout ça, c'était flagrant. Cela faisait sourire Shion.

Dohko lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler. Cela l'avait intrigué mais il avait accepté et son frère l'avait entraîné sur les toits déserts de Paris alors que la nuit tombait. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte. La Balance regardait pensivement le ciel. Shion resta silencieux pour ne pas le déranger.

- Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure vieux frère, lança soudain Dohko.

Shion le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Ah ?

Dohko ne bougea pas.

- Tu ne te rappelle de rien ? fit-il.

- Non, admit Shion. J'ai un espèce de trou noir après la fuite des Spectres. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu es devenu fou.

Shion tressaillit. Il crut avoir mal entendu. Ses grands yeux violets s'arrondirent.

- Hein ?

- Fou, répéta Dohko. Complètement siphonné. J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une crise de nerf. Tu me parlais de puces ou je ne sais quoi.

Shion ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais cela le chagrinait que son frère l'ait vu dans un état pareil. Surtout dans un tel moment. Il aurait dû se contrôler mieux que ça. Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, s'excusa-t-il.

Dohko se décida alors enfin à lui accorder un regard. Une lueur étrange flottait dans ses prunelles émeraude. Shion n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce tunnel ? demanda Dohko de but en blanc.

Le Bélier se raidit, mal à l'aise.

- Oh... J'ai dû recevoir un coup, mentit-il. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Je me suis laissé surprendre, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Ce Spectre était vraiment très puissant.

Les yeux de Dohko se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir ces deux petits triangles que Shion redoutait tant.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bégaya le Bélier.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la véritable explication ? interrogea-t-il.

- Oui... Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Dohko joua sous sa peau.

- Nous sommes toujours frères, n'est-ce pas Shion ? Nous sommes toujours inséparables, nous n'avons toujours aucun secret l'un pour l'autre ?

Shion se tortilla sur place.

- Oui, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

- Dans ce cas, fit la Balance, dis-moi qui est cette femme.

Shion sursauta si fort que son coeur remonta dans sa gorge.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

Cette fois, Dohko échappa un soupir d'agacement.

- Vraiment, tu ne vois pas ? s'écria-t-il. Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire ! C'est une femme plutôt grande, la silhouette fine enveloppée dans une cape sombre, de longs cheveux mauves bouclés et surtout deux points rouges sur le front ! Tu ne vois toujours pas ? Bon sang, Shion, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, pas toi ! Je croyais qu'on ne devait jamais se mentir !

Shion baissa la tête et déglutit péniblement. Son frère paraissait furieux. Furieux qu'il lui ait menti. Et il avait raison. Shion se sentait mal. Il faisait n'importe quoi depuis quelques temps, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Dohko inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- Shion...

Le Bélier se passa une main sur le visage et finit par capituler. Il leva doucement la tête et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Elle s'appelle Lÿnn, avoua-t-il.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shion. Je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois dans cette bijouterie. Quand je l'ai à nouveau croisée plus tard en pleine rue, elle m'a montré son visage et c'est là que j'ai su pour ses points. Je ne m'y attendais pas, tu penses bien. Mon père m'avait pourtant dit que nous étions les deux derniers représentants du peuple de Mû. J'ai décidé de la revoir pour en avoir le coeur net. Elle m'a alors expliqué qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette marque, que j'étais la première personne qu'elle rencontrait à avoir comme elle cette particularité.

Il reprit son souffle et leva le visage vers le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

- Je lui ai expliqué tout ce que je savais, tout ce que mon père m'avait raconté. On s'est revus plusieurs fois.

- C'était donc pour ça que tu disparaissais chaque fois, fit Dohko.

Shion hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je croyais qu'elle était sincère... murmura-t-il. J'ai même pensé que j'étais...

- Amoureux ?

- C'est vraiment stupide, pas vrai ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Shion esquissa un sourire amer dans le vide.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Dohko.

- Tu te rappelles le jour où nous sommes tombés sur Rhadamanthe dans cette ruelle ?

- Oui.

- Il nous a dit quelque chose comme : "Il n'est de pire danger que les gens qu'on aime", rappela Shion. Et la dernière fois que je me suis rendu chez elle, elle m'a répété exactement la même phrase, mot pour mot. Après quoi, elle m'a ordonné de sortir de sa vie, point final.

Il entendit Dohko soupirer, de déception cette fois.

- Oh seigneur... marmonna-t-il. Alors dans ce tunnel, c'était... ?

- Oui, répondit Shion. C'était elle. Je l'ai compris en entendant cette phrase mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Alors j'ai essayé de la rattraper dans les catacombes. Et là, son capuchon est tombé, j'ai vu.

Dohko ne disait plus rien. Il attendait que son frère vide son sac, il en avait besoin. Shion était plongé dans une espèce de transe, ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide.

- C'était elle, continua le Bélier. Je lui avais toujours vu ce visage si doux, des yeux sereins, plein de délicatesse. Bon sang, si tu l'avais vue Dohko ! Elle avait l'air si froide, si distante. Il y avait toute cette rage, toute cette colère dans ses yeux... Elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a à peine regardé. Et puis elle est partie. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Un long silence tomba sur eux. Dohko comprenait maintenant. Shion respira profondément.

- Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il.

- Quand on est allé à la bijouterie tout à l'heure, elle était là, en haut de la rue. Elle nous attendait, peut-être qu'elle voulait te voir. Elle n'avait pas son capuchon, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu les deux points sur son front. Tu étais forcément au courant de son existence. C'est là que j'ai compris.

Shion acquiesça doucement.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu crois vraiment ? fit Dohko à mi-voix. Tu y crois encore ?

Silence.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien.

Dohko posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui prouver son soutient.

- Je suis là, dit-il sans savoir pourquoi. Tu le sais vieux frère ?

Shion serra brièvement sa main et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Oui, merci petit frère.

Dohko se leva lentement. La nuit était noire à présent. Il s'éloigna vers l'auberge sans se retourner, Shion avait besoin d'être seul.


	26. Chapter 23

L'histoire de nos ancêtres

Shion allongea la foulée et fendit la foule en deux sur son passage pour filer de rue en rue. Il serra les dents et retint son souffle, l'esprit focalisé sur le bout de l'avenue qu'il n'osait pas quitter des yeux. Il se rendait à peine compte des gens qu'il bousculait sur son chemin, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas même ralentir. La peur lui serrait l'estomac douloureusement et l'obligea encore à accélérer. Il était parti à l'instant précis où le soleil avait passé la ligne d'horizon. Cela avait été plus fort que lui.

Les gens regardaient passer cet éclair brun avec des mines perplexes ou carrément haineuses s'ils s'étaient retrouvés projetés au sol. Shion slaloma entre les étalages et enjamba tas de caisses sur pyramides de paniers sans relâcher le rythme une seule seconde.

Le coeur battant à se rompre, l'esprit en ébullition, Shion atteignit enfin le quartier le plus éclatant de Paris. Les grandes maisons défilèrent bientôt devant lui avec leur portail, leurs statues, leurs haies et leurs richesses exubérantes. Le jeune homme emprunta rues et avenues sans hésiter jusqu'à apercevoir une grande façade blanche au milieu de son magnifique jardin. Il chercha son souffle et courut vers la haute grille close.

Sa gorge était nouée et il était conscient que la fatigue n'était pas la seule responsable. Il se mit à trembler. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée de rebrousser chemin lui effleura l'esprit mais il se reprit rapidement. Il respira profondément. Soudain, il se vit soulever un bras et tirer vigoureusement sur la chaîne de la cloche. Le carillon explosa joyeusement dans l'air et Shion se raidit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu vint à sa rencontre. Si le jeune homme avait eu le moindre doute quant à son identité, il lui aurait suffi d'observer son maintient raide et protocolaire pour le dissiper.

Shion fut surpris de ne pas trouver le majordome habituel. L'homme le toisa de la tête aux pieds avec suspicion et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Du moins, c'est ce que Shion supposa car il parlait bien évidemment français. Le jeune homme finit par se rappeler qu'il devait répondre. Il se creusa alors les méninges pour retrouver quelques mots de français qu'il réussirait à baragouiner.

- Je voir Lÿnn...

Le français resta immobile de longues secondes avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air parfaitement niais. Shion ravala sa frustration montante et décida d'aller au plus simple. Il désigna la maison du doigt.

- Lÿnn, là ? essaya-t-il.

L'homme fit non de la tête.

- Nôôôôhhh, beugla-t-il.

Il se lança alors dans une grande explication dont Shion ne comprit pas trois malheureux mots. Le Bélier tenta de calmer son impatience.

- Lÿnn ! Lÿnn ? Lÿ-nn... Connaître ?

Le majordome s'agita à nouveau et recommença sa danse des signes obscurs.

- Paâs là, fit l'homme. Non, pas là.

Il montra brusquement les autres maisons de la rue d'un geste ample du bras et Shion se figea. Est-ce que... ? Il reprit doucement, très doucement son souffle. C'était forcément ça... Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose... Son coeur s'arrêta. Lÿnn n'était plus ici. Soudain, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet et il vacilla. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu qu'un seul domestique dans cette maison, pourquoi elle était constamment déserte, pourquoi Lÿnn insistait souvent pour aller discuter dans le jardin plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Bien sûr. La maison n'était pas à elle, c'était évident. Elle l'avait empruntée à ses véritables propriétaires absents et surtout... elle avait disparu.

Le jeune homme sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le majordome dut voir son malaise car il se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour le soutenir.

- Merci, ça va, bégaya Shion machinalement.

Le désespoir submergea violemment son coeur. Il remercia faiblement le brave homme et s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant.

Lentement, il enchaîna sa marche sans trop savoir où il allait. Il n'entendait plus les bruits de la rue, il ne voyait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La douleur qui lui déchirait le coeur se répercutait dans tout son corps par convulsions violentes. La tension devint de plus en plus forte. Tout à coup, il ne le supporta plus. Son équilibre se rompit et brusquement, il chuta en avant. Au moment où ses pieds quittèrent le sol, son cosmos s'alluma et flamboya au milieu de la rue. Il y eut un flash aveuglant et en un clin d'oeil, il disparut.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier apparut instantanément en haut des montagnes du Tibet, au milieu de la tempête blanche, devant la haute pagode enneigée de son enfance. Il tomba alors à genoux dans la neige et son chagrin finit par exploser.

Son cosmos doré s'enflamma et enfla encore et encore jusqu'à effacer complètement le moindre flocon sur un rayon de plusieurs mètres alentour. La colère, la douleur, la tristesse, l'amertume emplirent l'esprit de Shion. Soudain, il frappa le sol de toutes ses forces, ouvrant un immense cratère sous lui et son cri déchira le silence de l'Himalaya.

- Athéna ! Je t'en supplie, rends-la moi ! J'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de Lÿnn ! Je t'en prie, fais qu'elle me revienne ! Rends-la moi...

Il ferma les yeux et ses paupières brûlantes échappèrent quelques larmes.

- Grande Athéna, aie pitié de moi...

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

L'homme se téléporta à l'appel de ce cosmos familier. Il apparut au milieu de la tempête de neige, non loin de la pagode presque invisible sous son manteau immaculé. Le froid était mordant mais il était habitué depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'en soucier. Il avança à pas lents à travers le tapis blanc et glacial qui crissait sous ses pieds, à la recherche d'une silhouette connue.

Il finit par le trouver, à genoux, pratiquement recouvert par la neige. Son fils était immobile, tête basse, il ne réagit pas à son approche. Kan sentit l'inquiétude lui serrer le coeur. Il rejoignit le jeune homme en quelques enjambées et se pencha sur lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule glacée.

- Shion...

Son fils ne réagit pas. Kan crut tout d'abord qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu dans la tempête. Mais tout à coup, Shion leva le visage vers lui et plongea son regard noyé de larmes dans les yeux bleu azur de son père.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Shion prit le bol de thé fumant que son père lui tendait et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules. Kan l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pagode quelques minutes plus tôt. Shion ne devait sa survie qu'au prodigieux cosmos qui brûlait en lui et qui l'avait empêché de mourir gelé. Mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Maintenant que le chaos de son esprit s'était un peu apaisé, qu'il avait son père à côté de lui et qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le lieu de leurs origines, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Kan s'installa lentement face à lui et appuya les coudes sur ses genoux avec lassitude.

- Ta mère se fait du souci pour toi, dit-il. Que fais-tu à Jamir, Shion ?

Shion avala une gorgée de thé brûlant et respira profondément. Il tentait d'oublier la douleur aiguë qui lui scindait le coeur, mais c'était en vain.

- Tu m'as menti, papa, déclara-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Le front de son père se plissa.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Shion déglutit.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que nous étions les deux derniers, continua-t-il. Depuis tellement d'années que tu me répètes ça, je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir davantage...

Il avait gardé la tête baissée, perdue dans les volutes de vapeur de son thé pourtant il ressentit clairement le frisson de malaise qui parcourut son père. Kan cessa de bouger et un long silence tomba sur eux. Puis l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier se leva et tourna le dos à son fils. Shion s'agita.

- Il y en a d'autres, lança-t-il. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? C'est aussi mon peuple, j'avais le droit de savoir !

Il vit la longue chevelure blonde de Kan tressaillir lorsque son père secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Shion fut sur ses pieds d'un seul bond. Ses articulations gelées craquèrent au passage.

- Alors tu l'as fait exprès ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Tu m'as réellement menti ?

Il était effaré. Outré. Toute sa vie il avait grandi, vécu et agi dans le seul espoir de ressembler un jour à cet homme qui était son père. Il avait toujours tout fait pour parvenir à l'égaler en connaissance, en sagesse et en générosité. Son père était l'être qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Un père qui mentait, qui trompait, qui méprisait son fils. Shion tombait de haut. Son père lui avait menti. A lui !

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! s'écria-t-il. Pas à moi ! Mais comment as-tu pu me laisser croire depuis ma naissance que...

- C'était pour te protéger Shion, coupa son père.

Les yeux du Bélier s'arrondirent et il prit un air exagérément candide et étonné.

- Me protéger ? Me protéger de quoi ? De mes semblables ? Des ravages qu'auraient pu provoquer sur moi la connaissance de mes origines ? De mes ancêtres ? Me protéger de quoi, papa ?

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les intonations furieuses de sa voix. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il dut serrer les poings. Sa colère montait doucement en lui. Subitement, Kan se retourna pour lui faire face et le jeune homme tiqua. Les yeux de son père étaient devenus glacials. Shion ne savait que trop bien ce que cela laissait présager. Il regretta d'avoir crié si fort.

- Assieds-toi et calme-toi, ordonna Kan.

Shion se renfrogna et émit un grognement rageux avant de s'exécuter, à contrecoeur.

- J'ai mes raisons d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, déclara son père.

- Et bien vas-y, je suis curieux de les connaître, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit l'ancien Bélier soupirer et après quelques secondes, Kan reprit place sur un siège en face de lui. Son père n'avait pas touché à son bol de thé.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

Le visage de Lÿnn apparut soudain devant les yeux de Shion et ses poings se crispèrent encore davantage.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, de pays et d'origines différentes à Paris, répondit-il évasivement.

Il ne voulait plus regarder son père.

- Tu as rencontré un Atlante à Paris ? lâcha ce dernier d'un air interdit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ? répliqua le jeune homme, un peu trop vivement.

Kan se passa une main sur le front et repoussa sa longue frange dorée.

- C'est impossible, dit-il.

Shion leva la tête vers lui et découvrit son visage fermé, impassible.

- Pas autant que ça, visiblement. L'Atlante que j'ai rencontré était authentique, tu peux me croire, déclara-t-il.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant une brûlure sur ses lèvres, là où Lÿnn avait posé les siennes. A présent, le visage de Kan exprimait l'incrédulité la plus absolue. Il semblait totalement ahuri. Il se leva par gestes lents et précautionneux, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- C'est incroyable, absolument incroyable, murmurait-il sans arrêts.

Shion observa son manège. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Passé un moment, il n'y tint plus :

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Kan paraissait en proie à un noeud d'interrogations particulièrement complexe. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, sans prêter la moindre attention aux mouvements d'humeur de son fils. Celui-ci ne tenait plus en place.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

Celui-ci sursauta et lui adressa un regard perdu.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce tellement incroyable d'avoir rencontré un Atlante dans l'une des plus grandes villes du monde ? insista-t-il. Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?

Kan s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce.

- Pourquoi crois-tu, mon fils, que tu n'aies jamais aperçu le moindre Atlante durant les dix sept premières années de ta vie ? lança-t-il.

Shion ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Le regard bleu acier de son père se vrilla dans le sien.

- Le peu de représentants du peuple de Mû vivent en reclus dans un endroit secret depuis des décennies, Shion. Ils ne se mêlent jamais au reste du monde, cela leur est interdit. Ils ont quasiment disparu, à tel point que l'histoire des Atlante est devenue une légende pour les autres.

Shion resta paralysé, mortifié.

- Leur cité, continua Kan, est cachée quelque part dans les plus hautes montagnes de L'Himalaya. Personne ne peut la trouver par hasard, c'est impossible. Son accès est condamné et le climat est de toute façon bien trop rude pour que quiconque s'y aventure. Ils ne quittent jamais ce refuge, jamais Shion ! Voilà pourquoi il est impossible d'en rencontrer un au détour d'une rue, si fréquentée soit-elle.

Il fallut à Shion plusieurs longues secondes pour retrouver l'usage de sa voix. Il déglutit, s'efforçant d'assimiler ce flot de révélations.

- Une cité ? souffla-t-il. Dans les montagnes ?

Kan acquiesça et croisa les mains derrière son dos avant de reprendre sa marche à travers la salle.

- Oui, dit-il. Une cité ou plutôt, une forteresse d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit.

Shion secoua la tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées confuses.

- Ils ne sortent jamais... murmura-t-il. Mais comment sais-tu... Et nous ?

Il avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots avec le chagrin profond d'un enfant abandonné par sa mère. La réalité venait de le rattraper et l'angoisse lui serra le ventre. Kan l'observa en silence, une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux.

- Nous, nous ne faisons plus partie de ce peuple, Shion. Nous avons été bannis, mon père et le sien avant lui. Moi ensuite. Et tu l'es à ton tour. C'est ton héritage, je suis désolé.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Quand Shion reprit ses esprits, il était dans un grand siège de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts. Son père avait posé son front sur ses mains serrées et regardait le sol. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration qui ramena Kan à la réalité. Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Pourquoi avons-nous été bannis ? demanda Shion de but en blanc.

Son père avala péniblement.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua-t-il.

L'ancien Bélier soupira et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds. Puis il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et respira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à accomplir la tâche la plus pénible de toute son existence.

- J'ai entendu cette histoire il y a longtemps. Mon père voulait s'assurer que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle disait que nos ancêtres vivaient dans une grande cité posée quelque part dans les plus hautes montagnes de l'Himalaya. Une cité magnifique et prospère, aux murs de nacre et aux couleurs irisées. La lumière auréole chaque demeure, jusque sur les pavés immaculés des rues. Les enfants y circulent sans arrêts avec leurs animaux, emmitouflés dans leurs tuniques de fourrure. Il y a des centaines de femmes, d'hommes et de vieillards, des centaines de points, sur chacun de leur front...

Le regard de Kan s'était fait lointain. Des images d'un autre temps semblaient défiler sous ses yeux brillants d'émotion. Shion retint son souffle.

- Mon père me disait que le peuple de Mû était une civilisation extrêmement avancée, qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, par la grâce des Dieux. Nos artisans maniaient tous les métaux sans exception, avec un talent unique et prodigieux. Leur réputation était d'ailleurs largement répandue. C'était au temps où la cité était encore ouverte au reste du monde, accessible par les montagnes.

L'émotion noua la gorge de Shion et il ne put s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire.

- Mais l'histoire dit aussi qu'il y a bien longtemps, la cité a accueilli deux hommes qui venaient d'un pays appelé Grèce. Le chef les a reçus généreusement chez lui, dans la Cité Interdite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Cité Interdite ?

- Le palais du plus important des Atlante, répondit son père. Le coeur de la cité, un endroit inaccessible à tous ceux qui n'y sont pas autorisés. L'endroit le plus dangereux aussi. On raconte que le roi y cache de nombreux secrets. Pourtant, les deux hommes y ont été invités. C'était des gens importants dans leur pays, on pouvait le voir aux armures qu'ils portaient.

Shion tressaillit.

- C'était... ?

- Des chevaliers d'Athéna. Des envoyés du Sanctuaire. La Déesse nous faisait une demande extrêmement importante pour la survie de son règne sur Terre. Personne au Sanctuaire, ni sur Terre, ne possédait un savoir approchant de près ou de loin aux techniques métallurgiques des Atlantes. Or, Athéna avait besoin de ce savoir dans ses rangs, pour l'entretient de ses armures sacrées. Elle demandait au roi de former chez lui quelques apprentis à cet art afin que l'ordre de ses chevaliers puisse perdurer.

La voix de Kan baissait de plus en plus pour ne devenir qu'un léger murmure.

- Les Atlantes sont extrêmement jaloux de leur savoir. Ils n'auraient cédé leurs secrets pour rien au monde, pas même à la demande de la Déesse. En tout cas, pour la plupart. Le roi a refusé catégoriquement. C'était hors de question que les connaissances Atlantes aillent à d'autres peuples que le leur. C'était leur héritage. Leur trésor. Mais le danger qui menaçait Athéna visait la Terre entière. Athéna avait besoin d'aide pour vaincre Poséidon, les Atlantes étaient les seuls à pouvoir la lui apporter. Le peuple de Mû s'était toujours considéré comme peu concerné par ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du monde. Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler, ce n'était pas son problème. Alors ils ont renvoyé les chevaliers du Sanctuaire avec une réponse définitive. Il n'y a eu que quelques petits artisans pour oser se déclarer opposés à la décision du roi. Eux pensaient que ce qui menaçait le monde les concernait puisqu'ils en faisaient partie. Ils estimaient qu'aider Athéna était leur devoir. Cela n'a pas été du goût du reste de la cité.

Shion acquiesça.

- Je m'en doute.

- Ils ont tenu tête au roi avec leurs convictions et ont déclaré qu'ils étaient prêts à prêter allégeance à Athéna. On leur a imposé un choix difficile. S'ils persistaient dans leur déshonneur, ils seraient chassés de la cité à jamais, eux et leurs descendants après eux. Parmi eux, il y avait mon grand-père.

Kan se tut, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Shion devina aisément quelle avait été la décision de cette poignée de rebelle au sens de l'honneur impeccable, leurs ancêtres. C'était grâce à eux qu'Athéna avait pu régner si longtemps face aux autres dieux, grâce à eux que les armures sacrées de la chevalerie vivaient toujours. Il reprit doucement son souffle.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Les Atlantes ont fait sombrer leur propre cité. Ils l'ont rayée de la surface du monde et l'entrée a été condamnée pour toujours. Aucun Atlante n'en est jamais ressorti à ma connaissance et personne n'a jamais réussi à y entrer non plus. Il est impossible d'y accéder pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie du peuple de Mû. Même pour un Atlante, ce serait trop difficile. Et puis, les rebelles qui ont été chassés n'auraient jamais accepté d'y retourner.

Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Nous avons été bannis par le biais de nos ancêtres, Shion. De ce groupe de rebelles ayant choisi de porter secours à Athéna, il ne reste que nous deux. Nous n'appartenons plus au peuple de Mû, c'est terminé, nos semblables ne nous reconnaîtraient plus. Tu comprends ?

Shion mit du temps à réagir. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un parvenait malgré tout à trouver la cité et à y entrer ? interrogea-t-il.

Kan marqua un silence angoissant.

- Il serait condamné à mort.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion ouvrit lentement les yeux pour effacer le brouillard du sommeil encore accroché à ses cils. Il vit alors qu'il n'était pas à l'auberge de M. Raymond. C'était sa chambre. Il y avait les tentures, les rideaux et le lit de bois, les murs blancs, le plancher usé. Il était à Jamir. Soudain, tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se redressa lentement en position assise et se passa une main sur le visage.

Toute l'histoire de son père s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Tout était vrai. Kan avait fini son récit, il lui avait longuement parlé de son grand-père, de ses ancêtres. Cela avait été la première fois que Shion l'entendait autant s'épancher sur son passé. Le jeune homme avait écouté sans rien dire l'histoire de ses origines, avait observé un silence presque religieux. Les racines de son peuple venaient de se dessiner sous ses yeux. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce que la nuit se décide à recouvrir la montagne de son voile sombre. Shion était resté là. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Jamir. Pas maintenant.

Le Bélier s'extirpa de son lit petit à petit, avec lassitude et balança un châle sur ses épaules avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre. La tempête de neige s'était calmée, le manteau immaculé et scintillant recouvrait la montagne. Tout était blanc, le paysage était noyé de pureté. Le jeune homme souleva délicatement le loquet du battant et ouvrit la fenêtre pour sortir sur le balcon. Le vent glacial vint lui fouetter le visage et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il chassa les paquets de poudreuse de la balustrade du plat de la main et s'y accouda.

Kan était dehors, perché sur un aplomb rocheux. Il faisait face à l'immensité du Tibet et contemplait son royaume désertique. Sa tunique claquait au vent comme une bannière. Shion l'avait souvent vu se livrer à cette étrange méditation. Son père disait alors qu'il "parlait à la montagne". Shion n'avait jamais saisi l'intérêt d'un tel exercice. Il croyait comprendre aujourd'hui.

Brusquement, une forte intuition le poussa à rejoindre son père. Il réveilla son cosmos et le fit flamboyer autour de lui pour disparaître en un clin d'oeil.

Le jeune homme se matérialisa aux côtés de Kan qui ne bougea pas. Il semblait l'attendre au contraire. Les deux silhouettes étaient d'une ressemblance frappante, leur deux chevelure flottant au vent, l'une blonde, l'autre brune. Kan paraissait à nouveau serein, l'océan déchaîné de ses yeux bleus s'était apaisé. Il ne quitta pas les monts enneigés du regard.

- Cet Atlante que tu as rencontré à Paris, ne t'a-t-il pas dit d'où il venait ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Shion prit une profonde inspiration givrée.

- Non. C'est compliqué.

Son père lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

- Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Il m'a menti, il s'est servi de moi.

Kan eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, supposa-t-il.

Shion soupira.

- C'est... C'est une femme, avoua-t-il.

Il se sentit brusquement très honteux. Son père resta immobile un instant puis hocha la tête.

- Hum... médita-t-il.

- Elle m'a menti. Pis que ça, elle m'a manipulé, elle m'a trompé...

- Mais cela ne change rien.

Shion leva vivement la tête et découvrit le regard bienveillant de son père sur lui. Les yeux de Kan étaient emplis de tristesse mais aussi de douceur et de fierté. Shion sentit le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur s'envoler. Il sourit, enfin.

- Non, cela ne change rien, murmura-t-il, émerveillé.

Kan acquiesça doucement, pensivement.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion avait enfin l'esprit clair lorsqu'il regagna Paris le soir venu. Il entra dans la capitale alors que la pénombre avalait peu à peu les couleurs de la ville et traversa le labyrinthe de rues qui commençait à lui être familier pour rentrer à l'auberge.

Il se sentait calme et apaisé. Le tourbillon avait cessé dans son coeur, ses idées étaient en ordre et il était totalement sûr de lui. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il allait faire. Et cela le satisfaisait pleinement.

L'auberge était bondée, comme à son habitude. Il monta directement dans les étages. Dohko ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Quand Shion entra, il tourna la tête vers lui. Il y eut alors un temps de flottement. Les yeux émeraude de Dohko n'étaient plus qu'une interrogation. Passées quelques secondes, Shion relâcha la tension de ses muscles et lui sourit. Un éclair de soulagement traversa aussitôt le visage de son cadet. Puis Dohko sourit à son tour et reporta son attention vers la fenêtre.

Ils étaient tous en pleine ébullition, leur nuit fut agitée. La réception dans le palais de Versailles aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Shion était revenu pour cela. Il était prêt.


	27. Chapter 24

Versailles

- Tu as l'air d'un bouffon.

Dohko avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire.

- Oh mais c'est très spirituel ! siffla Dion en rougissant légèrement.

Shion se tourna discrètement vers un mur pour dissimuler son sourire de plusieurs mètres de long et ne pas risquer de vexer le Messager de l'Eloquence. Son frère pouffa en voyant son manège, ce qui remonta encore un peu plus le pauvre Dion.

Celui-ci se tenait immobile au centre de la pièce, à la merci de son habilleuse qui ajustait son costume depuis des heures à présent. En effet, Shunreï avait décidé qu'elle fabriquerait elle-même leurs costumes pour le bal. Elle avait martelé qu'il était hors de question qu'ils se rendent à Versailles sans les habits adéquat.

- Vous vous feriez remarquer ! s'était-elle exclamée. Il est absolument nécessaire de passer inaperçus au milieu des autres nobles.

Nul ne savait où elle avait bien pu dénicher les luxueux costumes qu'elle était maintenant en train de réajuster. Shion la soupçonnait de s'être livrée à l'activité préférée des disciples du dieu des voleurs. Il jugea toutefois plus sage de ne pas énerver la jeune femme en le lui faisant remarquer. Elle était armée de plusieurs trousseaux d'aiguilles menaçantes.

Dion avait été choisi le premier pour servir de modèle. Il était donc planté au centre de la salle, les bras tendus à l'horizontale avec la formelle interdiction de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil tant que les retouches ne seraient pas terminées. Shunreï, les poignets hérissés d'épingles, lui tournait autour comme un rapace en chasse.

- Arrête de bouger ! s'écria-t-elle. Sinon je n'aurais jamais fini !

- Parle pas de malheur, marmonna Dion.

Cette fois, Dohko éclata franchement de rire, sans aucune pitié pour la fierté bafouée du Messager. Shion ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Dion les foudroya aussitôt du regard. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie du plus bel effet.

Shion observa les cascades de dentelles qui lui pendaient des poignets et du col et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder à son hilarité. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il plaignait le pauvre Dion de tout son coeur.

Son costume était constitué de trois pièces principales particulièrement inconfortables. Shunreï lui avait d'abord fait enfiler une ample chemise blanche à jabot, l'avait recouverte d'un bustier brodé de fils dorés puis d'une veste de velours bordeaux. Mais ce n'était pas le plus humiliant. Le messager de l'Eloquence s'était bientôt vu obligé de mettre les légendaires culottes de soie, tout aussi décorées de broderies que la veste ainsi que des souliers cirés et une cravate blanche. Pour couronner le tout, Shunreï avait noué ses cheveux verts mi-longs sur sa nuque en une fine queue de cheval.

Dohko pleurait de rire. Shion capta le regard effrayant de Dion sur eux et balança un coup de coude à son frère pour l'inciter à se calmer un peu. Il redoutait l'explosion de rage du Messager.

- C'est incroyable, lança la Balance, tu me rappelles quelqu'un avec ces collants...

Il se frotta le menton d'un air concentré, son sourire lui fendant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Puis soudain, il leva un index triomphant.

- Ah ça y est ! dit-il. Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à la vieille Sakis qui vendait des figues dans les rues de Rodorio !

Shion enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire.

- C'est ça rigole... gronda Dion dignement. Des paysans comme toi ne comprennent rien à la distinction des gens nobles !

- Tu as raison, répliqua Dohko, je ne mérite absolument pas de porter de si beaux jupons de dentelle. Surtout, garde-les pour toi !

- Ce sont des bas de soie, pas des jupons ! hurla le Messager.

- Ceux-la aussi, tu peux les garder, répondit la Balance.

Dion tremblait de se contenir à ce point. Cela agaçait d'ailleurs énormément Shunreï qui ne parvenait pas à achever ses points de couture. Elle se redressa brusquement et planta son aiguille dans le bras de Dion qui fit un bond.

- Aïe !

- Ca fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui !

- Eh bien ce ne sera qu'une caresse comparé à ce que je te ferai si tu ne cesses pas de gigoter dans tous les sens ! tonna-t-elle.

Dion recula d'un pas, sans oser répliquer. La jeune femme mettrait sa menace à exécution, personne n'en doutait une seule seconde. Il se résigna alors à ravaler sa frustration et à rester immobile encore un moment. Dohko jubilait ouvertement à présent. Tout à coup, Shunreï se tourna vers lui et prit un air peu rassurant.

- Et toi, ne parade pas trop car tu es le prochain sur ma liste ! lâcha-t-elle.

Dohko sursauta.

- Hein ! Jamais de la vie ! Tu veux que je me balade en collants ? J'aurais l'air de quoi ? Certainement pas !

Shunreï ne bougea pas et le fixa un moment sans rien dire, ce qui était assez alarmant. Soudain, ses yeux se plissèrent et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses mains scintillaient d'aiguilles comme autant de menaces silencieuses.

- Très bien, dit-elle.

Dohko trouva sûrement cela fort suspect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? interrogea-t-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à deviner. Puisque tu n'aimes pas mes costumes, je ne vais pas t'imposer mes goûts plus longtemps...

Le chevalier de la Balance tiqua et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds paniqués.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que... Tu ne ferais pas ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il. C'est du chantage affectif !

Shunreï ne bougea pas, elle eut simplement un haussement de sourcils éloquent. Dohko grimaça.

- Mince, la menace est sérieuse... fit-il.

Shion éclata de rire.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Quand la nuit tomba enfin sur Paris, ils étaient tous prêts à partir. Les jeunes hommes portaient chacun l'un des costumes de Shunreï, même Ian qui était d'une élégance folle. Le petit dieu semblait aussi à l'aise dans des habits de soie que dans de vulgaires haillons. Michaël et Taâr, eux, restaient de marbre dans leur toilette de luxe, bien entendu.

Au moment de partir, ils n'attendaient plus que Shunreï qui n'était pas encore descendue de sa chambre.

- Que fait-elle ? fit Dohko. Nous devons y aller tout de suite.

Shion haussa les épaules.

- Les femmes... commença-t-il d'un air entendu.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car une silhouette venait d'apparaître en haut des marches. C'était la Messagère. Dohko, qui faisait dos aux escaliers et ne l'avait pas vue, continua sur sa lancée :

- Ne m'en parle pas, il faut toujours qu'elles y mettent des heures entre le maquillage, le...

Shion toussota délicatement et désigna l'escalier d'un geste du menton. Intrigué, Dohko se tourna. Là, il se figea.

Shion devait avouer qu'elle était éblouissante. S'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux fou de Lÿnn, il aurait sûrement jalousé son frère. Shunreï avait revêtu sa plus belle robe de soie et de dentelles. Le tissu d'un bleu profond enserrait sa taille fine et tombait sur ses hanches en une cascade de plis somptueux, rehaussée par de nombreux rubans. Son bustier à col carré avait été conçu stratégiquement pour ne rien montrer et pourtant tout laisser deviner. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon sur sa tête, seules quelques boucles s'en échappaient pour flotter avec légèreté sur ses épaules nues. Malgré ce qu'en disait Dohko, le temps qu'elle avait passé à se maquiller n'avait pas été vain. Le noir autour de ses yeux déjà sombres lui dessinait un regard doux et intense, brillant comme de l'or. Sa petite bouche en coeur offrait un sourire éclatant.

Dohko semblait paralysé. Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot durant de longues secondes et se contenta de la dévorer des yeux le temps qu'elle mit à descendre les marches. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris un coup sur le crâne.

Shunreï s'approcha lentement, apparemment très amusée par leur tête. Les yeux de Dohko brillaient de mille feux.

- Me voilà, dit-elle. Nous pouvons y aller.

Sans attendre une réaction, elle s'éloigna vers la sortie, sous les exclamations et les sifflements admiratifs de toute l'auberge emplie d'ivrognes. Les hommes accoudés au bar la suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Dohko écarta son col du doigt comme s'il étouffait subitement.

- Bon sang... murmura-t-il.

Shion sourit et ils partirent tous vers la porte, derrière la jeune femme. Au passage, Dohko balança un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'un client qui suivait les mouvements dansants des hanches de Shunreï avec un sourire lubrique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? rugit-il.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Le château de Versailles était l'un des plus beaux endroits qu'il eut été donné à Shion de contempler. Des files de carrosses s'y dirigeaient à vive allure, exhibant fièrement leurs armoiries enluminées sur leurs portières. Une haute grille veillée par un bataillon de gardes les avalait alors chacun leur tour pour les recracher dans une cour immense, ornée de statues, de haies taillées et de fleurs par centaines. Les couleurs explosaient en bouquets de tous les côtés malgré la nuit noire. Les gardes étaient habillés de rouge, les lanternes scintillaient partout comme des étoiles, le château était lumineux et même les domestiques circulaient de toutes parts dans leur costume de fête.

Les chevaliers passèrent la grille sans même éveiller les soupçons des soldats qui ne virent que sept légers flashs de lumière. Versailles se dressa alors face à eux comme une apparition. Dion était absolument ravi, rayonnant dans son costume, plus aussi ridicule que cela. Il avança dignement vers l'arche d'entrée du château, guidant à sa suite tous ses compagnons, Shunreï au bras de Dohko.

Les valets et les majordomes ne leur firent aucun problème pour entrer. Ils n'osèrent refuser le passage à de si beaux seigneurs qu'ils prirent sûrement pour de grands nobles étrangers ou des ambassadeurs royaux. Shion ne savait plus où donner de la tête au milieu de tant de richesses. Le sol était carrelé de marbre, couvert de gigantesques tapis aux couleurs chatoyantes et les candélabres illuminaient partout entre les rideaux de velours et les meubles sculptés, ciselés d'or. A l'instant précis où ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bal, les robes multicolores, la musique, les bourdonnements des conversations, les effluves de parfums, les rires et les mouvements incessants leur sautèrent à la figure. C'était un tourbillon, une tornade qui retournait la salle entière et qui les happa sitôt qu'ils eurent passé le seuil.

Shion était fasciné par un tel spectacle, si extrême, si radicalement opposé à tout ce qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de voir et de vivre. Des plus hauts sommets enneigés et déserts du Tibet aux plaine sèches et étouffantes de Grèce, comment aurait-il pu imaginer se retrouver un jour à la cour du roi Louis XV ? Durant un moment, il ne put que se laisser emporter passivement par les vagues violentes de la fête et se contenter d'observer avec de grands yeux émerveillés ce qui se passait de tous côtés. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, des femmes toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, des hommes à l'élégance folle, du luxe à profusion. Il faisait plus clair qu'en plein jour grâce aux immenses, aux étincelants lustres de cristal qui pendaient du plafond comme des étoiles tombées du ciel. Shion avait de l'or plein les yeux, il faillit se laisser hypnotiser. Mais il se souvint brusquement de ses amis à côté de lui quand Dohko, le regard embrasé, tendit sa main à Shunreï dans une courbette distinguée.

- Madame me fera-t-elle l'infini plaisir de m'accorder cette danse ?

La jeune femme en sentit son coeur accélérer. Elle hocha la tête, un brasier dans les yeux et glissa sa main dans celle de la Balance. Michaël, qui avait aperçu leur jeu, soupira d'agacement.

- On n'est pas là pour s'amuser mais pour surveiller cette duchesse, grinça-t-il.

Dohko ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occupé à dévorer Shunreï des yeux et entraîna sa belle vers l'espace de danse.

- Mais oui, c'est ce que je dis, lança-t-il à l'attention de l'Archange. Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Dion lorgnait lui aussi du côté des plantureuses dames de la cour de France. Il réajusta sa cravate et s'élança à son tour dans la ronde.

- Trouve-toi une femme, Michaël, conseilla-t-il.

L'Archange sursauta et le foudroya du regard.

- Et profites-en pour faire des révisions, reprit le Messager de l'Eloquence. L'art du batifolage est subtil.

- C'est quoi "batifolage" ? demanda soudain Ian.

Shion sourit d'un air embarrassé. Taâr saisit aussitôt la main de l'enfant et l'entraîna avec lui à travers la foule.

- Viens petit homme, fit-il en éludant sa question. On va faire un tour de reconnaissance.

Michaël se renfrogna un peu plus encore de cette légèreté scandaleuse et Shion soupira. Le Bélier lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis s'éloigna à son tour entre les danseurs pour se familiariser avec les lieux.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Il se fraya délicatement un chemin au milieu des gens qui buvaient et dansaient, frôlant au passage robes et volants de soie en s'excusant d'un sourire pour sa maladresse. Il avait essayé de chercher cette duchesse mais il y avait tant de femmes différentes que la tâche lui paraissait de plus en plus irréalisable au fil du temps. Aucune ne portait de peigne, de collier ou de broche en forme de clef sur elle. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu autant de bijoux de sa vie.

Plusieurs fois, il avait aperçu ses compagnons dans la salle. Dion nageait presque littéralement dans cette mer humaine, lorgnant de-ci de-là dans les décolletés plongeants, à la recherche de la clef ou de toute autre chose. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Shion avait également vu Hermès vadrouiller aux côtés de son fidèle Taâr. Les poches de l'enfant avaient mystérieusement enflé et un air jubilatoire éclairait son visage. Le Bélier comprit que plusieurs dames de la cour avaient été délestées de quelques uns de leurs biens. Dohko pour sa part, surveillait les danseuses avec l'aide de Shunreï. Shion n'avait pas revu Michaël depuis un bon moment mais il était persuadé que l'Archange ne perdait rien de ce qu'il se passait alentour.

Shion se faufila de groupe en groupe pour s'assurer qu'aucune femme ne portait la clef et s'éloigna finalement vers les alcôves drapées de lourds rideaux rouges pour laisser reposer sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle résonnait douloureusement de musique et d'alcool. Il chercha une fenêtre des yeux et se glissa lentement dans l'ouverture d'une tenture pour sortir un instant de la foule. La musique s'apaisa instantanément. Mais brusquement, il sursauta en découvrant que l'alcôve était déjà occupée. Il recula en s'excusant, confus, et s'éclipsa pour laisser l'homme continuer de butiner sensuellement la gorge découverte de sa maîtresse. Décidément, c'était une manie dans cette ville. Du coup, il se retrouva à nouveau en plein bal. L'idée lui vint alors de sortir carrément dans le jardin pour prendre l'air mais au moment où il allait tourner les talons, un éclat furtif attira son regard. Il s'immobilisa, les battements de son coeurs s'accélérèrant sous l'émotion et suivit un instant des yeux les longues boucles mauves qui voletaient sur des épaules blanches.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Lÿnn approcha le verre en cristal de sa bouche et cueillit une petite gorgée de liquide ambré du bout des lèvres avant d'offrir un sourire crispé à son interlocuteur. Cet homme était stupide. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le comte de Hambourg mais là, c'était trop. Ses doigts boudinés, son visage rond luisant et son regard fiévreux largement lubrique l'écoeuraient. Elle fit mine de vouloir poser son verre sur une table et en profita pour balayer toute la pièce d'un coup d'oeil rapide et précis. Toujours rien. Elle se tenait sur ses gardes. Rhadamanthe leur avait ordonné d'être discrets, elle n'attendait plus qu'une occasion pour achever le travail.

Le comte haussa une nouvelle fois la voix pour attirer son attention et elle se fit violence pour ne pas réduire sa grosse tête de batracien blafard en bouillon verdâtre. S'il faisait encore un pas vers elle pour fourrer son nez dans son décolleté, elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Soudain, elle se mit à toussoter et prétexta une légère migraine pour filer. Elle n'attendit même pas de voir l'air mortellement déçu du comte. Déjà, elle respirait mieux.

Alors qu'elle tentait de joindre la terrasse, une main la cueillit au passage, saisit sa taille et l'entraîna sur l'ère de danse. Elle sentit la colère lui monter au nez et redressa vivement la tête pour sommer une dernière fois ce sale crapaud vicieux de la laisser en paix avant qu'elle ne le déchiquette. Mais tout à coup, elle eut un haut-le-coeur. Ce n'était pas le comte de Hambourg.

- Shion !

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Le Bélier prit sa main, enserra sa taille de son bras droit et la plaqua contre lui pour partir dans la danse. Mortifiée, Lÿnn ne se débattit pas et l'observa avec des yeux ronds immenses et ahuris pendant de longues secondes. Puis elle se reprit et se recomposa un visage neutre avant de jeter un oeil autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix, sans s'arrêter de tourbillonner.

Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de faire éclater un scandale à Versailles, il le savait.

- Tu veux te venger, me donner une leçon ? continua-t-elle. On peut aller régler ça dehors tout de suite si tu veux, je ne demande pas mieux.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et sourit, se laissant emporter par le rythme de la musique. Son regard vagabonda sur ses cheveux mauves, sa peau blanche. Une agréable sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa.

- Je voulais simplement avoir cette danse, dit-il doucement. Après je te laisserai tranquille.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et le dévisagea d'un air incrédule. Il se laissa sonder sans protester. Au contraire, il plongea lui aussi dans ses yeux mauves. Elle semblait abasourdie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Mais rien. Danser, comme je te le dis.

- Nous sommes là pour les mêmes raisons, on le sait tous les deux, objecta-t-elle, sur la défensive. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est bien, convint-il. Fais ce que tu as à faire, c'est normal.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cela devait lui paraître inconcevable. Puis elle plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

- Tu ne veux pas me tuer pour ma trahison ? fit-elle.

- Non. Bien sûr que non.

- C'était moi dans les égouts.

- Oui.

- Et la première nuit quand tu méditais sur le toit.

Il sourit.

- Oui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai trompé, j'ai même essayé de te tuer !

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais tu ne fais rien ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne cherches pas à te venger ? Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être fou de rage ! Tu devrais me haïr !

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis il acquiesça.

- C'est vrai, je devrais, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle fouillait désespérément son regard pour y trouver des réponses. Le fait de n'y voir que de la douceur et de la tendresse parut la bouleverser.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu savais, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien contre moi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Un feu brûlait dans ses yeux.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, avoua-t-il.

Elle tremblait de colère, de tristesse, d'émotion et de quelque chose qu'il n'identifiait pas bien. Soudain, elle explosa.

- Shion, je suis un Spectre ! Je suis au service de Rhadamanthe ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis ton ennemie, tu comprends ça ? Vas-t'en ! Pars tout de suite, je t'en supplie !

Shion avisa les curieux qui les observaient pour connaître la raison de tout ce boucan et entraîna la jeune femme à l'écart en posant une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Ne crie pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis au courant de tout ça.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es encore là...

- Parce que cela ne change rien, dit-il.

Lÿnn cessa de bouger. Deux gouttes se mirent à rouler sur son visage.

- Et pour d'autres raisons que je ne peux pas encore t'avouer pour le moment, reprit-il. Disons simplement que tu détestes Rhadamanthe autant que nous.

Cette fois, elle tressaillit et son souffle se suspendit.

- Quoi ? fit-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il lui sourit tristement.

- Dis-moi le contraire, Lÿnn. Si ce n'est pas vrai, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Elle demeura paralysée un moment alors que l'émotion montait en elle. Il sentait sa douleur qui s'intensifiait, son désespoir qui enflait. Brusquement, sa gorge échappa un sanglot et elle chancela.

- Siam... hoqueta-t-elle. Il... Il m'a pris Siam...

Shion céda alors au feu qui lui dévorait le corps et l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Il la sentit si petite, si fragile que cela lui noua les entrailles. Elle pleura en silence, les mains crispées sur ses solides épaules. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, en caressant délicatement les boucles mauves qui se balançaient sur son dos.

- Siam, c'est ton petit frère ? murmura-t-il enfin.

Elle hocha la tête, le visage enfoui dans son torse, incapable de parler. Il serra les dents. C'était bien ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le Spectre de Wyvern était un véritable monstre.

Il patienta jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Lÿnn se tarissent. Il ne voulait pas la questionner davantage pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en état de lui répondre. A la place, il referma un peu plus son étreinte sur elle et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Viens, dit-il à mi-voix.

Elle hésita.

- Mais... je ne...

- Viens, répéta-t-il. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle n'émit plus d'objections. Sion sortit de l'alcôve où ils s'étaient réfugiés et heurta soudain une femme qui passait devant eux. Il s'excusa d'un air confus. La femme fit un geste évasif de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien et s'apprêta à continuer. En une fraction de seconde, Shion saisit toute l'ampleur de la situation. La femme lui tournait déjà le dos. Lui voyait encore l'image de la broche en argent agrafée près de son décolleté, sertie de pierres précieuses, en forme de clef. La duchesse de Saint-Amant.

Il se retourna d'un bond, Lÿnn dans les bras, pour voir la duchesse s'éloigner tranquillement au milieu de la foule, sans se rendre compte du danger qui planait sur elle. Aussitôt, Shion découvrit plusieurs silhouettes dans la salle et son sang se glaça. Rhadamanthe était sur un balcon, le Spectre qu'il avait combattu dans l'impasse se tenait près d'une alcôve, un autre encore marchait entre les danseurs et encore un autre à quelques pas... Ils avaient tout vu, ils avançaient déjà.

Shion sentit la panique le gagner, la duchesse ne voyait rien. Il sursauta subitement et comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais agir assez vite pour prendre la clef le premier. Il crut étouffer. Tout à coup, la silhouette de Taâr passa non loin de là, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Le Bélier tenta son dernier espoir. Soudain son cosmos s'enflamma comme un brasier. Personne ne s'en aperçut malgré la violence du souffle brûlant. Personne sauf les chevaliers qui étaient rassemblés à Versailles. Cela eut un effet immédiat. Comme si cela avait été un signal, les Spectres se précipitèrent vers eux. Taâr courait déjà dans sa direction et enfin, Shion vit Ian qui se faufilait entre les courtisanes. Il était leur dernière chance. Le bélier lui désigna vivement la duchesse qui se perdait dans la foule d'un doigt.

- Ian ! cria-t-il.

L'enfant comprit instantanément l'urgence de la situation. Hermès disparut dans un nuage de cosmos bleuté invisible à l'oeil nu. Les Spectres se rapprochaient d'eux de plus en plus vite. Shion vit à peine le petit dieu flotter dans les airs et frôler de la main le col de la duchesse de Saint-Amant. Hermès fut si rapide qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la disparition de sa broche. Ian s'était déjà volatilisé.

En un instant, les Messagers, Shion, Dohko et Michaël furent rassemblés autour de l'enfant-dieu pour prendre la fuite. Le Bélier vit les Spectres glisser comme des ombres vers la sortie. Il bondit vers la grille derrière son frère, Lÿnn blottie contre lui. Il ne l'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde.

Il comprit rapidement qu'ils ne passeraient pas le seuil. Dohko et les autres en arrivèrent visiblement à la même conclusion : brusquement Michaël stoppa sa course et fila en sens inverse. Shion serra les dents. L'Archange ne suffirait pas à arrêter à lui seul quatre des plus grands Spectres d'Hadès, tout puissant qu'il fût. Seuls Rhadamanthe et un autre restèrent pour le combattre. Les deux derniers Spectres continuèrent leur poursuite.

Grâce aux quelques secondes que leur fit gagner le sacrifice de Michaël, ils débouchèrent enfin hors du palais et filèrent vers les jardins. La Messagère guida tout le monde sur les toits, loin des regards indiscrets. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors, paniqués, les sens aux aguets dans la nuit presque noire. Ian serrait fébrilement la clef sur son coeur.

- Où est Michaël ? s'affola-t-il.

Shion n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Deux Spectres apparurent devant eux.


	28. Chapter 25

Trahison

Les Spectres venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

Ian fit aussitôt un bond en arrière pour les éviter et poussa un hoquet de terreur. Instantanément, ses petites mains se crispèrent sur son coeur, autour de la Clef d'Argent. L'enfant effectua un demi-tour rapide pour venir se réfugier dans les jambes de ses Messagers. Les deux chevaliers d'or pilèrent à leur tour face aux ombres menaçantes.

Shion resserra sa prise autour de Lÿnn pour qu'elle ne voie pas les Spectres. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et il ne tenait pas à ce que leur vue ravive sa douleur. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil vers son frère à ses côtés et il vit ses prunelles flamboyer de rage. Dohko n'avait pas besoin de parler, Shion savait déjà qu'il ne partirait pas sans combattre. Le Bélier serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire craqua.

- La Clef, gronda une voix caverneuse devant eux.

Dohko fit un pas en avant et son cosmos s'alluma d'un coup alors qu'il toisait le Spectre avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

- Viens la chercher, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Shion aperçut l'agitation des deux chevaliers d'Hadès. Il recula alors d'un pas et s'approcha de Taâr qui était resté en arrière avec les autres Messagers. Rapidement, il lui signifia de prendre Lÿnn dans ses bras. Taâr s'exécuta sans comprendre, une lueur surprise dans les yeux.

- Mais...

- Plus tard, coupa Shion. Partez tous immédiatement, nous vous rejoindrons.

Il regarda soudain le Messager avec fermeté.

- Emmène-la, indiqua-t-il. Il ne doit rien lui arriver, tu m'entends ?

Ebahi, Taâr lança un oeil vers la jeune femme. Puis son visage redevint grave. Il acquiesça. Shion se détendit et ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Lÿnn avant qu'il se détourne.

- Allez-y ! ordonna-t-il.

Dion sursauta et tout à coup, entraîna Ian et ses compagnons à sa suite. En les voyant s'éloigner, les Spectres tressaillirent. Ils bondirent pour les poursuivre mais brusquement, les deux chevaliers d'or se dressèrent sur leur chemin.

- Pas si vite, s'exclama Dohko. On a un compte à régler tous les quatre !

Shion suivit du coin de l'oeil les silhouettes des Messagers qui disparaissaient peu à peu sur les toits. Quand ils furent hors de vue, le Bélier soupira de soulagement et reporta son attention sur le Spectre qui lui faisait face. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, il put laisser exploser sa cosmo énergie librement.

En quelques instants, les combats étaient engagés.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Shunreï frissonna en percevant la débauche d'énergie familière dans son dos. Elle ralentit malgré elle et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus le voir de là où elle était.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et elle sursauta pour découvrir le visage sombre de Dion penché sur elle.

- Viens, dit-il.

La jeune femme hésita, déchirée entre l'instinct de fuir et celui de revenir sur ses pas. Dion la tira en avant.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! s'écria-t-il. Ils s'en sortiront !

- Je... bégaya-t-elle, bouleversée.

- Il faut mettre Hermès à l'abri avec la Clef, Shunreï ! C'est ce que Dohko t'aurait dit ! Dépêche-toi !

La Messagère parut se ressaisir à ces mots et elle finit par hocher la tête. Dion se remit alors à courir et ils se lancèrent tous derrière lui sans plus chercher à discuter.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Shion baissa les bras et reprit son souffle, quelque peu ébranlé par la monstrueuse puissance que son adversaire avait libéré dans son attaque. D'un coup d'oeil il constata les dégâts sur son corps non protégé. Ses vêtements avaient brûlé en plusieurs endroits, le tissu roussi fumait encore et il en ressentait l'élancement douloureux dans tous ses muscles. Sans son bouclier de cristal, il ne serait plus en état de combattre. Il lui fallait son armure au plus vite. A côté, Dohko se déchaînait contre son ennemi et les collisions de leurs attaques provoquaient des étincelles.

Le chevalier du Bélier fit flamboyer son cosmos et se concentra soudainement pour appeler son armure. Une étoile illumina aussitôt la nuit noire de Paris et fondit sur le jeune homme qui fut soulevé dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shion était habillé d'or et son regard menaçant transperçait le Spectre. Celui-ci avait visiblement du mal à respirer, il se tenait une épaule de la main. Le coup de Shion l'avait rendue inutilisable.

Tout à coup, le Bélier s'élança vers lui et enchaîna son attaque foudroyante à la vitesse de la lumière. Le choc fit trembler Versailles sur ses combles.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooooo

Michaël chercha à se redresser mais sa jambe droite refusa de le soutenir et il s'affala à terre dans un bruit sourd. La douleur lui déchirait le corps, ses muscles brûlaient de l'intérieur. Des points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux. L'image des deux Spectres devint brusquement floue et il se sentit chuter.

Rhadamanthe avançait péniblement vers lui. Les gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il semblait souffrir de son bras blessé. Non loin, le deuxième Spectre gisait au sol, raide mort.

Michaël savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ses blessures étaient trop graves, il n'avait plus de forces et Rhadamanthe n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à frapper. L'Archange serra les poings. Tout espoir l'avait quitté quand le Spectre se dressa d'un coup sur ses jambes. Mais contre toutes attentes, Rhadamanthe ne vint pas vers lui. Il s'empara du corps de son compagnon et soudain, disparut.

Michaël s'effondra.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

- _Les Cent Dragons de Rozan !_

Dohko avait bondi pour frapper, une aura de puissance auréolant tout son corps de lumière. Le Spectre se figea. A l'instant où le chevalier d'or allait libérer son incroyable pouvoir, son adversaire se déroba.

Dohko ouvrit les yeux, interdit, et réalisa que son opposant fuyait le combat. Soudain, il aperçut Shion dans la même position que lui. Son frère regardait d'un air incrédule le Spectre qui rejoignait avec son compagnon une troisième silhouette qui chancelait sur un toit voisin.

Le Bélier n'avait pas compris pourquoi les Spectres avaient arrêté le combat si brusquement. Ce n'est qu'en découvrant le visage de cet autre silhouette qu'il comprit.

- Rhadamanthe, maugréa-t-il.

Le Juge des Enfers avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Il soutenait un corps sur son dos. Un corps visiblement mort. Shion fit aussitôt le lien avec Michaël qui n'était toujours pas réapparu. Un souffle d'angoisse lui serra la gorge. Les Spectres rappelés par Rhadamanthe ne paraissaient pas disposés à reprendre le combat. Ils n'en voyaient peut-être plus l'intérêt à présent que la Clef était loin et hors de portée. Surtout au vu des dégâts qu'ils avaient accusé.

L'espace d'une seconde, Shion croisa le regard rougeoyant du Juge et il ressentit sa colère au plus profond de lui. Le Spectre savait pour Lÿnn. Le Bélier savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait payer très cher ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Il soutint la menace silencieuse du Juge sans ciller durant ce qui lui parut être des heures. Puis tout à coup, les Spectres disparurent dans un nuage de cosmos blanchâtre.

Les chevaliers d'or poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement et la tension accumulée dans leurs muscles se relâcha.

- Tu crois qu'ils savent où sont Ian et les autres ? s'inquiéta Dohko.

Shion secoua la tête, en espérant de tout coeur ne pas se tromper.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Les Messagers sont bien trop rapides et habiles pour ça. Ils auront brouillé les pistes pour que personne ne les retrouve. Et puis les Spectres étaient trop amochés pour se lancer à leur poursuite immédiatement.

Cela raviva aussitôt la douleur de leurs propres blessures et le Bélier se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Il avait dépensé plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dohko avait visiblement les muscles douloureux lui aussi. Leurs armures avaient reçu pas mal de chocs, elles étaient abîmées. Shion grimaça en songeant à ce que son père lui passerait comme savon pour cela.

Dohko se détendit et fit un pas en balayant les alentours du regard.

- Où est Michaël ? lança-t-il alors.

Shion tressaillit, se souvenant brusquement de ses inquiétudes concernant l'Archange. Il fit signe à son frère de le suivre.

- Allons le chercher, dit-il vivement.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Ils le trouvèrent non loin de l'endroit où ils l'avaient quitté quand il avait décidé d'arrêter les Spectres. L'Archange était étendu au sol, inconscient. Shion et Dohko coururent jusqu'à lui et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés, le coeur battant.

- Michaël ? s'affola Dohko, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

Le Bélier s'empressa de chercher une trace, même infime, de cosmos et posa une main sur la poitrine de Michaël qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant et angoissant, Shion reprit son souffle et jeta un coup d'oeil rassurant à son frère.

- C'est bon, dit-il. Il est vivant.

Dohko eut l'air beaucoup plus léger tout à coup. Les deux chevaliers d'or soulevèrent précautionneusement le corps inerte de l'Archange et s'efforcèrent de quitter les décors somptueux de Versailles pour rejoindre les Messagers.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Hermès et ses disciples avaient pris mille précautions dans leur fuite, comme l'avait supposé Shion. Nulle trace de cosmos, rien qui aurait pu les trahir. Et comme leur refuge dans les catacombes avait été découvert par les Spectres, ils n'avaient pu y retourner. Dohko opta pour un retour à l'auberge et Shion jugea en effet que c'était la solution la plus probable.

En arrivant devant la porte surmontée d'une enseigne vacillante, ils aperçurent une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre. C'était Dion. Il les attendait. Le Messager se précipita vers eux et avisa instantanément l'état inquiétant de l'Archange. Le visage de Dion devint blême.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est... ?

- Il va s'en sortir, répondit Shion. Il est simplement évanoui, il lui faut du repos.

Dohko risqua un regard vers les fenêtres de l'étage.

- Où sont les autres ? interrogea-t-il. La Clef ? En sécurité ?

Dion reprit tout de suite ses esprits et hocha la tête avant d'indiquer le haut de la rue d'un geste vif de la main.

- Nous avons changé d'endroit, expliqua-t-il. Juste au cas où. Ils sont tous à l'abri dans une autre auberge qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Personne n'a pu nous suivre, je m'en suis assuré.

Shion considéra le Messager avec admiration. C'était très avisé. Ils avaient eu raison de lui faire confiance.

- Parfait, approuva-t-il. On te suit.

Dion s'élança immédiatement dans l'ombre épaisse de la rue et on n'entendit plus que le bruit de ses pas sur les pavés humides. Les chevaliers d'or ne perdirent pas une minute. Il tardait déjà à Shion de revenir auprès de Lÿnn.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion était immobile devant une petite porte close et observait vaguement les veines qui couraient sur les planches de bois. Son coeur battait fort. Il hésitait. Ou plutôt il avait peur. Peur de la lueur qu'il allait trouver dans les yeux de Lÿnn en passant le seuil. Serait-elle douce ? Amère ? Rageuse ? Apaisée ? Craintive ? Tout en fait. Mais il fallait qu'il y ait une lueur. Par pitié.

Cette nouvelle auberge se trouvait quelques rues plus loin et était à peine moins confortable que celle de M. Raymond. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs compagnons sains et saufs bien que rongés d'inquiétude et Shion avait rendu grâce à Athéna que tout se soit bien passé. Shunreï s'était jetée dans les bras de la Balance qui l'avait doucement rassurée entre deux baisers et Taâr et Dion s'étaient empressés de s'occuper du pauvre Michaël toujours inconscient. Ils l'avaient transporté dans une chambre où ils lui donnaient maintenant quelques soins. Lÿnn, elle, attendait silencieusement dans une pièce voisine. Taâr n'avait pas voulu la déranger. Shion l'avait alors chaleureusement remercié de son aide et de son efficacité avant de monter la rejoindre.

Et maintenant, il n'osait pas entrer. C'était presque drôle. Si seulement il avait eu envie de rire. Le noeud qui lui bloquait les entrailles à ce moment-là lui en faisait un peu passer le désir, c'était dommage. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte en tremblant légèrement. Il prit soudain une profonde inspiration et, décidant que tout cela était stupide, il entra sans réfléchir.

Lÿnn se retourna brusquement vers l'entrée, l'air inquiet et angoissé.

- Shion !

Elle vint vers lui et il soupira de soulagement. Peut-être n'avait-elle cessé de tourner dans cette chambre comme un lion en cage depuis le début. Il aperçut les traces de larmes qui brillaient encore sur ses joues. Son front était plissé de tous les soucis qu'elle se faisait. Sa coiffure s'était défaite, plusieurs mèches mauves s'échappaient de son chignon et pendaient sur ses épaules, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'elle lui parlait, à toute vitesse. Il battit des paupières pour revenir à lui.

- ... es vivant ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Où sont les Spectres ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ils sont partis, dit-il. Rhadamanthe a battu en retraite quand il a compris que la Clef lui avait échappé. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle voyait les choses. Loin de là. L'angoisse qui lui rongeait le coeur sembla s'intensifier encore et elle se tordit les mains en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Oh mon dieu ! gémit-elle doucement. C'est un cauchemar, que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je n'aurais jamais dû, je suis complètement folle, je vais...

Shion l'attrapa soudain par les épaules et l'obligea à s'immobiliser.

- Lÿnn, calme-toi, fit-il. Rhadamanthe ne te fera rien, je te le promets. Il ne sait même pas où tu es.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, les yeux à nouveau plein de larmes.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! répliqua-t-elle. Je me fiches de ce qui peut m'arriver, cela m'est complètement égal ! Si Rhadamanthe s'est aperçu de ma trahison, il va s'en prendre à Siam !

Elle paniquait tant que Shion dut resserrer sa prise pour l'empêcher d'arpenter la pièce de long en large et s'arracher les cheveux.

- Oh non, non, non ! lâcha-t-elle. Il va se venger sur Siam ! Je dois...

- Lÿnn...

- ... faire quelque chose ! Je n'aurais jamais dû...

- Lÿnn !

Elle se figea brusquement et le regarda avec de grands yeux humides et suppliants. Il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et ébaucha un sourire pour la rassurer.

- Lÿnn, ton petit frère ne crains rien pour l'instant, je t'assure, dit-il. Rhadamanthe a encore besoin de lui pour faire pression sur toi. Il ne lui fera rien, crois-moi. Dès que nous aurons mis la Clef en sécurité en Grèce, nous irons lui porter secours, je te le jure.

Il se tut et vit que la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle semblait paralysée. Seuls ses yeux abritaient encore une étincelle de vie. Ils étaient rivés sur lui, brillants, émus et incrédules. Elle reprit prudemment son souffle.

- Tu as ma parole, insista-t-il.

Il sentit alors qu'elle agrippait les pans de sa veste désespérément, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, sanglota-t-elle. Si jamais il... il lui fait du mal... je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai... Je n'ai plus que lui...

Shion referma doucement ses bras sur elle et la berça contre lui pour la calmer. Elle se blottit dans le creux de son épaule sans résister et pleura librement, sans chercher à se contenir. Il appuya alors une joue contre sa tête et ferma les yeux, rassuré.

Elle mit du temps à s'apaiser et Shion ne relâcha pas son étreinte une seule seconde. Il entendit ses pleurs s'arrêter peu à peu mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle lui paraissait si petite et si fragile contre lui comme ça qu'il n'osait pas la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne se brise. Il déglutit en sentant un nouvel effluve de parfum fleuri lui chatouiller les narines. Son coeur ne voulait pas se calmer. Ce n'est pas le moment ! s'invectiva-t-il intérieurement. Il se mordit la joue pour tenter de se contenir et glissa un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever lentement dans les airs. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa emporter, le visage plongé dans sa chemise.

Shion la déposa délicatement sur le petit lit. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, les traces de larmes brillaient toujours sur son visage froissé d'inquiétude et de fatigue. Il s'assit un instant à ses côtés et passa une main sur son front.

- Essaye de dormir, murmura-t-il. Nous ne partons pas tout de suite, pour laisser le temps à Michaël de se remettre.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, les yeux clos. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles il se contenta d'admirer son beau visage endormi puis il se décida à sortir pour la laisser se reposer. Au moment de se lever, il réalisa qu'elle avait pris sa main et la tenait serrée dans la sienne.

- Shion...

Il se pencha sur elle pour distinguer ses mots.

- Shion, tu... tu ne vas pas me laisser, tu me le promets ?

Il ne bougea pas, le coeur battant. Puis il sourit, bien qu'elle eût toujours les yeux fermés.

- Je te le promets.

Son visage redevint alors serein et elle libéra lentement sa main. Il s'éloigna et sortit sans un bruit.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

L'Archange n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Shion vit Taâr à son chevet, passant avec douceur un linge humide sur son front. Dohko et Ian étaient là eux aussi. Ils semblaient attendre simplement, les yeux emplis de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

- Rien de nouveau ? demanda le Bélier.

Dohko secoua la tête.

- Il n'a pas repris connaissance, expliqua-t-il. Dion et Taâr ont soigné ses blessures, je crois qu'il dort maintenant.

- Il devrait se réveiller d'ici à demain soir, déclara le Messager. En tous cas, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui.

Shion acquiesça et lança un regard vers Ian qui échappa soudain un bâillement impressionnant. Cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Où sont Dion et Shunreï ? interrogea Shion.

Dohko se frotta un oeil avec lassitude.

- Dans leurs chambres, dit-il. Il se fait drôlement tard, ou plutôt drôlement tôt.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher vous aussi, objecta Taâr. Vous avez besoin de repos.

- Mmphph... marmonna Hermès.

Il avait visiblement tout le mal du monde à garder les yeux ouverts. Shion le souleva de son siège pour le poser sur ses pieds et le lancer sur le chemin de son lit. Dohko rendit également les armes et se leva pour faire de même.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda alors la Balance.

Shion comprit à qui il faisait allusion.

- Elle dort, fit-il.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est prudent de la garder ici avec nous ?

Le Bélier leva vivement la tête vers lui, le regard flamboyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronda Shion.

Dohko soupira.

- Ne m'agresse pas vieux frère, je cherche à me rassurer, c'est tout. Si tu réponds d'elle, je n'ai rien à redire.

Shion se détendit légèrement et détourna la tête, un peu honteux.

- Excuse-moi Dohko. Je réponds d'elle, bien sûr. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se plaise avec nous et qu'elle vous plaise aussi.

Son cadet lui donna une petite tape sur le bras avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

- Si c'est elle que tu as choisi, elle nous plaira c'est certain, assura-t-il en souriant.

Shion sourit à son tour et le regarda s'éloigner, suivi de près par Ian qui dormait debout. Quand Dohko ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et qu'il vit que l'enfant voulait entrer derrière lui, il s'arrêta.

- Ta chambre est plus loin, petit dieu, lança-t-il en désignant une pièce voisine. Celle-ci est occupée déjà.

Ian se figea, interloqué et le regarda avec étonnement.

- Et toi pourquoi t'y rentres ? C'est celle de Shunreï ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dohko sourit.

- Oui, justement, répondit-il. Allez file.

Shion aperçut le petit dieu qui ouvrait grand la bouche pour répliquer et décida de venir en aide à son frère. Il les rejoignit en quelques pas et prit l'enfant par l'épaule pour l'éloigner.

- Viens, dit-il. Des affaires d'adultes. Je t'expliquerai plus tard...

Dohko lui sourit avec reconnaissance et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ian ne semblait pas satisfait du tout. Il se campa sur ses petites jambes et fronça les sourcils de contrariété.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? ronchonna-t-il.

Shion grimaça.

- Ben...

Soudain, Ian acquiesça d'un air entendu.

- Ah ! C'est pareil que "batifolage" ?

Shion se mit à rire et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-il.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Le Juge traversa le couloir de pierre sombre et humide à pas vifs pour se retrouver face à une immense porte noire et close. Sans prendre la peine de frapper ou de se faire annoncer, il brandit une main rageuse et les battants cédèrent d'un coup dans un bruit métallique. Le gouffre béant de l'entrée laissa alors le libre passage à Rhadamanthe qui se rua à l'intérieur. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière lui dans un silence craintif.

Il avisa d'un regard la petite silhouette qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle et cette vision le calma quelque peu. Il lui restait l'enfant, Hadès en soit loué. Ce môme geignard n'était pas près de lui filer entre les doigts, il allait s'en assurer ! Décidément très échauffé, le Spectre s'avança vers le petit garçon d'environ trois ans qui tenait un immense pan de tissu serré contre lui comme une protection. Rhadamanthe observa ses courts cheveux mauves piteusement dressés dans tous les sens et son visage souillé par de nombreuses traces de larmes. Le gamin avait les mêmes yeux que sa soeur, c'était incroyable. Et toujours ces mêmes points sur le front qu'ils arboraient tous si fièrement, comme pour le narguer plus encore.

En le voyant venir vers lui, l'enfant s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'air terrifié et prêt à éclater en sanglots. Le Juge respira profondément pour ne pas céder à son prodigieux agacement.

- Il semblerait que ta soeur ait des envies de rébellion, grogna-t-il.

Siam émit un petit gémissement plaintif, ses grands yeux mauves écarquillés rivés sur le Spectre. Celui-ci méditait à voix haute.

- Elle va le payer très cher, tu peux me croire, continua-t-il.

Il jeta un oeil écoeuré sur le petit garçon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Tu l'aimes ta soeur, pas vrai petit braillard ? railla-t-il. Malheureusement pour toi, je crois qu'elle devient trop incontrôlable. Je vais devoir lui rappeler où son ses intérêts. Et tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas petit ?

Ce dernier renifla sans dire un mot et se tassa encore un peu sur lui même. Rhadamanthe savait qu'il l'effrayait et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Lentement, il s'accroupit devant l'enfant qui échappa aussitôt un hoquet de terreur.

- Tu aimerais retrouver ta soeur, pas vrai ? fit-il. Tu voudrais qu'elle vienne te chercher ?

Siam resta immobile un long moment, indécis, et finalement, hocha rapidement la tête. Le Juge sourit.

- Parfait. Moi aussi, vois-tu. C'est pour ça que nous allons nous entraider tous les deux, tu es d'accord ?

Il tendit une main vers le petit garçon. Celui-ci poussa brusquement un cri mais le Juge n'y prêta aucune attention et posa sa main sur sa tête. Siam sanglotait à présent, sans aucune retenue. Rhadamanthe fit glisser ses doigts entre ses fins cheveux mauves, l'air songeur. Puis, après un instant, il releva la tête.

- Sois un gentil petit garçon, utilise tes précieux pouvoirs psychokinésiques et appelle-la pour te sauver, comme tu l'as fait si souvent, dit-il. Juste un ou deux appels au secours, bien forts, et je te laisserai tranquille, qu'en dis-tu ? Si tu veux que ta soeur revienne, c'est le seul moyen. Et inutile de préciser que tu ne pourras pas te téléporter, tu sais bien ce qui arrive lorsque tu essayes.

Siam ne bougeait pas, faisait le moins de bruit possible, comme pour tenter de se faire oublier. Le Juge lui fit lever la tête vers lui.

- Alors, tu coopères ?

L'enfant ferma les yeux et serra son chiffon contre lui avant de renifler. Enfin, il acquiesça, rapidement, brièvement, pour que l'homme le laisse enfin tranquille.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion se réveilla plus serein le lendemain matin. Les choses avaient l'air de s'arranger pour le mieux, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop bouger, ne rien brusquer pour ne pas rompre ce bel équilibre fragile.

Michaël se réveilla dans l'après midi et tout le monde accueillit la nouvelle avec soulagement. Les Messagers semblaient de fort bonne humeur et Ian recommençait à courir dans tous les sens, largement encouragé par Dohko. Shion fut rassuré de constater que personne ne lui tenait rigueur d'avoir ramené Lÿnn avec lui. Il comprit alors tout le sens des paroles que son frère lui avait dit la veille. Puisqu'il faisait confiance à Lÿnn, alors eux aussi en faisaient de même. Ils l'accueillirent avec chaleur, ce qui impressionna un peu la jeune femme au début. Mais elle finit par se détendre et la conversation s'engagea peu à peu entre eux.

L'Archange assurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de rester cloué dans son lit comme un enfant. Taâr et Dion le choyaient comme un oeuf de caille, ce qui énervait prodigieusement le "malade". Shion soupçonnait les Messagers de le faire exprès, pour le simple plaisir de voir Michaël fumer de colère. Toutefois, il allait beaucoup mieux, c'était indéniable. Aussi fut-il décidé qu'ils partiraient pour la Grèce dès le lendemain matin.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

La nuit tombait. Penché à la fenêtre, Shion contemplait pensivement les dizaines de constellations qui s'étalaient devant lui. Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre sombre et vide. Il sut que c'était Lÿnn sans avoir besoin de se retourner. Elle approcha en silence et se plaça à ses côtés, bras croisés sur le bord de la fenêtre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne dise un mot. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié, remarqua-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire vers le ciel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout, dit-elle. Alors que...

Il se tourna vers elle pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus.

- J'ai dit que cela ne changeait rien pour moi, coupa-t-il gentiment.

Elle l'observa en silence, les yeux brillants.

- Merci quand même, lança-t-elle en souriant. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais... Heureusement que tu étais là.

- Je t'avais dit que j'allais revenir.

Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de ses yeux mauves pailletés d'or. Il était hypnotisé, comme un papillon devant une flamme. Elle sourit encore et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Cela faisait longtemps, avoua-t-elle, que je ne m'étais pas sentie en sécurité.

Il l'observa quelques secondes. Enfin, il dit à mi-voix :

- De quand cela date-t-il ? Rhadamanthe, je veux dire...

Lÿnn baissa la tête et parut réfléchir un moment, puis elle haussa les épaules d'un air qu'elle voulait léger.

- Oh, peut-être... deux ans, répondit-elle.

- Tu vivais dans la cité Atlante ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui. Mon petit frère venait de naître quand les Juges sont arrivés. Personne ne sait comment ils sont entrés, ils étaient là. Ils ont exigé qu'un forgeron les suive au moins, pour entretenir leurs surplis, expliqua-t-elle. Mais personne n'a voulu, bien entendu. Rhadamanthe nous a enlevés, moi et Siam, pour faire pression sur mon père. Mais mon père est mort peu de temps après. Rhadamanthe n'a pas voulu nous libérer, il m'a pris mon frère, m'a dit que je ne pourrai le récupérer qu'à une seule condition.

Shion vit qu'elle serrait les poings convulsivement. Il haït soudain Rhadamanthe, plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï personne.

- J'étais obligée de le servir, murmura-t-elle d'un air douloureux, les yeux rivés au sol. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Siam est enfermé. Oh ! J'ai essayé de le délivrer. Mais...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et il sentit qu'elle réprimait un violent frisson. Soudain, il n'y tint plus et prit sa main. La jeune femme semblait perdue au milieu d'une foule de pénibles souvenirs. Shion saisit son poignet entre ses doigts et se mit à en caresser doucement l'intérieur avec son pouce. Elle murmurait comme pour elle-même, tête basse. Il fit tourner sa paume entre ses mains et la dirigea vers le ciel. Puis, avant même de l'avoir décidé, il se pencha et déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet. Aussitôt, l'odeur de sa peau lui donna le vertige et il dut se relever, la respiration coupée, le regard brûlant. Lÿnn ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux violets scintillaient comme si une flamme avait dansé derrière. Il vit ses lèvres frémir et son coeur accéléra. Lentement, une force supérieure à celle qui le liait au sol l'attira vers elle. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et il sentit une décharge lui électriser les reins. Lÿnn éleva doucement les bras. En une seconde, elle les noua autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui.

Shion la serra contre lui désespérément, emprisonnant sa fine taille entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre la notion du temps, jusqu'à en oublier qui il était. Son coeur allait si vite qu'il craignait qu'il ne s'arrête. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, il se sentait brûler comme du bois. Sa peau était si douce, si fraîche par rapport à la sienne... Rapidement, il fut à bout de souffle. Elle avait ramené ses mains et dessinait doucement les contours de son menton, caressait ses joues. Il frissonna quand ses doigts passèrent sur son front, descendirent sur son nez et vinrent tracer les contours de ses lèvres. Elle haletait légèrement elle aussi. Soudain elle esquissa un sourire et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il laissa sa main glisser le long de son dos, lentement, longuement, comme une question, une interrogation qui résonnait dans tout son corps. Une interminable seconde s'écoula et enfin, elle se pressa contre lui avec ardeur. Il chercha à tâtons les petits lacets qui nouaient son corsage et s'empressa de défaire le noeud, relâcher les liens et tout jeter au sol. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et observa son cou qui s'offrait à lui comme elle rejetait la tête en arrière. Lentement, très lentement, il fit descendre sa bouche depuis son menton, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Elle frémit, échappa un gémissement, encore un, puis un autre...

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Lÿnn se redressa dans un sursaut, la respiration saccadée, le ventre noué. Elle chercha son souffle, paniquée, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

- Siam !

Elle jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle et mit un long moment à se rappeler où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. La cosmo énergie de son frère s'était effacée. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas un bruit. Elle aurait pourtant juré... L'angoisse lui serra brusquement le coeur avec tant de violence que les larmes affluèrent sous ses paupières. Elle ne put les retenir toutes.

Autour d'elle, tout était calme. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Shion était étendu à côté d'elle, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Fébrile, elle tenta d'essuyer les gouttes qui roulaient sur ses joues et resserra le drap autour de son corps nu. La peur la faisait trembler. Elle quitta le lit tant bien que mal, les membres pris de convulsions et chercha à s'habiller dans le noir. Noyée dans ses sanglots, elle passa sa robe, seul vêtement dont elle disposait. Soudain, son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Shion, baignée dans le halo argenté de la lune. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle fit un pas vers lui avant de se reprendre.

- Je suis désolée... pardonne-moi, je suis tellement désolée...

Le jeune homme était serein dans son sommeil, presque souriant. Elle suivit malgré elle les contours de ses épaules des yeux, observa ses muscles, ses grandes mains qu'il avait enfin posées sur elle. Le chagrin la fit chanceler. Brusquement, elle ferma les yeux et fit volte-face pour s'empêcher de revenir vers lui, de se blottir dans ses bras. Au moment de passer la porte, elle sentit son coeur se briser.

- Pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas le choix...


	29. Chapter 26

Le dernier espoir

**Kelidril : **Ah là là, mauvaise nouvelle pour Shion et les autres. Mais peut-être que tu t'en doutais déjà un peu... ? Comment vont-ils faire maintenant, à suivre dans ce chapitre. Voilà, ça devient dramatique lol... snif... Mais il ne faut pas détester Lÿnn, la pauvre, ce n'est pas (tout à fait) de sa faute... soyez indulgents ! Merci pour la review Bisouxxx !

oooooo§§§§§§§oooooo

Shion ouvrit les yeux avec la sensation d'être le plus heureux des hommes. Son cocon de torpeur et de fatigue s'estompa peu à peu et il s'ancra doucement à la réalité. L'aube se levait.

Il s'étira paresseusement et soupira de contentement en se tournant sur sa gauche. Son bras se tendit vers la place à ses côtés et il fouilla langoureusement les draps de la main. Le fait de ne rencontrer que le vide lui fit un tel choc qu'il se redressa d'un bond. Il scruta alors toute la pièce du regard.

- Lÿnn ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il échappa un petit soupir, de déception cette fois. Elle était déjà sortie. L'espace d'un battement de coeur, il se demanda s'il n'avait tout simplement pas imaginé tout cela.

- Impossible... murmura-t-il.

Il éleva ses deux mains à hauteur de visage et les observa attentivement, comme si elles seules avaient encore le pouvoir de confirmer cette nuit. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire, avec tant de force et de réalisme qu'une bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête. Il saisit prudemment le drap qui reposait sur son ventre et, pour dissiper ses dernières hésitations, le souleva. La réalité le rattrapa alors. Il était nu. Nu comme un ver. Un sourire rêveur vint flotter sur ses lèvres et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le matelas. Puis il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller immaculé qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ses narines se dilatèrent avec ravissement et il sourit en reconnaissant le parfum subtil des cheveux de Lÿnn.

De longues secondes plus tard, il se décida enfin à se lever et enfila ses vêtements à la hâte pour sortir retrouver la jeune femme. Il se rappela alors qu'ils allaient rentrer en Grèce le jour-même et con coeur se gonfla de bonheur. Il lui tardait déjà de retrouver ses parents, son temple et tout son univers. Sans compter que Lÿnn serait avec lui.

En bas, ses amis s'agitaient déjà. Shion vit Ian courir dans tous les sens, comme d'habitude, et il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Dohko et lui avaient très certainement engagé une autre de leurs fameuses parties de "chat perché". Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, la Balance apparut sur le seuil avant de se précipiter dans sa direction. Il ne courait pas du tout après Hermès en fin de compte.

- Encore un nouveau jeu ? railla Shion en regardant son frère fouiller partout.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Dohko n'avait pas du tout la mine à rire. Il se planta brusquement devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Shion, dit-il. Il était temps que tu te lèves, nous avons besoin de toi.

Perplexe, Shion l'observa se démener avec les tiroirs et les rideaux de la pièce.

- Ben... On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? lança-t-il.

Soudain Hermès se matérialisa au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à voleter dans tous les sens, l'air contrarié. Au même moment, Taâr et Shunreï entraient dans la pièce. Dohko redressa la tête.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, se désola la Messagère. On a fouillé partout, je t'assure.

La Balance marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron et Taâr soupira. Shion les regardait tour à tour, les yeux ronds.

- De quoi parlez-vous à la fin, par Athéna ?

Ian regagna lentement la terre ferme et commença à se tortiller sur place. Il semblait complètement abattu, presque honteux. Il croisa les mains derrière son dos et se mit à décrire vivement de petits cercles sur le plancher du bout du pied.

- J'ai... perdu la Clef... gémit-il.

Le sourire de Shion déclina aussitôt.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Dohko se passa une main sur le visage avec lassitude.

- Envolée ! fit-il. Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus depuis ce matin ! On ne la retrouve nulle part !

Shion resta interdit durant de longues secondes puis les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

- C'est impossible, déclara-t-il avec calme. Elle était au cou de Ian hier soir encore, elle n'a pas pu s'évaporer comme ça. Vous avez certainement oublié de chercher quelque part.

L'enfant haussa les épaules, l'air désolé.

- On a fouillé partout, objecta-t-il.

- Hermès est persuadé qu'il l'avait avec lui en allant se coucher, intervint Taâr. Puis il l'a posée sur un meuble juste avant de s'endormir.

Shunreï hocha la tête.

- Le problème, dit-elle, c'est que ce matin elle n'y était plus.

- On a d'abord cru que Ian l'avait mise ailleurs et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, reprit Dohko. Mais on cherche depuis près d'une heure sans résultats. Dion et Michaël sont partis fouiller leur chambre même si je doute que cela serve à quelque chose.

Shion était ébahi.

- Elle doit bien être quelque part tout de même !

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que nous vous attendions, répondit Shunreï. Vous allez pouvoir nous aider à chercher, l'auberge est grande.

Le Bélier acquiesça et jeta rapidement un regard alentours.

- Où est Lÿnn ? fit-il.

- Comment ça "où est Lÿnn" ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis installé dans sa chambre, lâcha Dohko. Elle était censée être avec toi, non ?

Shion plissa le front.

- Elle était déjà partie quand je me suis réveillé, dit-il. Je croyais qu'elle était ici avec vous.

- Non, assura Shunreï. On ne l'a pas vue depuis hier soir.

Tout à coup, un frisson les parcourut et ils s'entre-regardèrent, embarrassés.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que... souffla Taâr.

Soudain, Shion réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation et il lui sembla que la foudre s'abattait sur lui.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

- Elle nous a volé la Clef ! Elle a osé nous faire ça ? Je le crois pas ! Je le savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! C'est un Spectre après tout, il faut être complètement...

- Dion ! aboya Dohko.

Le Messager interrompit sa tirade sous le regard torve du chevalier d'or.

- C'est bon, on a imprimé ! grinça la Balance.

Il lança un coup d'oeil inquiet vers son frère qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis longtemps et demeurait assis devant la table, la tête plongée dans les mains. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent que Lÿnn les avait tous lâchement trahis. Mais même si Dohko se faisait du souci pour Shion, la situation était autrement plus grave. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour les histoires de coeur.

- Cela s'est passé cette nuit, médita-t-il.

Shion releva la tête.

- Elle était encore avec moi jusque tôt ce matin, dit-il. Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a que peu d'avance sur nous.

Taâr opina du chef.

- Quelques heures, confirma-t-il. Deux ou trois je dirais.

Ian n'avait pas émit un son depuis le début. Il restait recroquevillé dans son coin. Probablement se sentait-il responsable de tout ce qui arrivait. Même à sept ans, il était toujours le gardien de la Clef.

Soudain, Shunreï réagit.

- Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dans ce cas nous avons encore une chance de la rattraper, si nous partons tout de suite...

Dohko secoua la tête et Michaël croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air fermé.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, coupa-t-il.

- Elle est déjà en Grèce si cela se trouve, renchérit Shion. Nous ne la retrouverons pas, c'est trop tard.

Dion paraissait désespéré.

- Mais alors que fait-on ? s'affola-t-il. On attend sagement que Hadès s'empare de la Clef et on l'accueille à bras ouverts ?

Les Messagers étaient au bord des larmes mais ce n'était rien comparé à Hermès qui sanglotait maintenant en silence contre un mur. Dohko ne savait plus quoi faire, pour la première fois la volonté lui manquait. L'Archange, lui, bouillonnait certainement de rage à l'intérieur. Tout à coup, Shion ne supporta plus tout ce laisser-aller. Il se leva d'un bond et son poing s'abattit sur la table de bois qui vibra dangereusement sous l'impact.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il. On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Il faut rentrer au Sanctuaire pour prévenir Athéna ! Nous devons nous préparer, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Dohko ne bougeait pas, indécis.

- Il a raison, fit Michaël. Il faut faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose.

Les Messagers observèrent Shion et l'Archange se diriger vers la sortie. Ils semblaient hésiter.

Shion rejoignit la porte et s'arrêta au passage à côté de Ian roulé en boule. Le Bélier le souleva dans ses bras et lui fit relever la tête. Les larmes maculaient le visage de l'enfant.

- Allons petit dieu, ce n'est pas encore le moment de pleurer, lança-t-il doucement. Nous avons besoin de toi, viens, tu rentres enfin chez toi, en Grèce.

Hermès ne répondit pas, le regarda un moment puis finit par hocher courageusement la tête. Shion l'entraîna dehors, suivi de près par Michaël, fier et résolu, comme toujours. Dohko prit alors une profonde inspiration et se lança derrière eux. Il fit signe aux Messagers.

- Vous avez entendu ? Tout le monde s'active, il y a du travail ! Nous rentrons au Sanctuaire immédiatement !

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait à la déesse et au Pope. A ce qu'il dirait à son père et à tous ses compagnons chevaliers. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait fait une erreur, il avait tout mélangé... Son erreur, il la payerait au prix fort. Il avait mis tout le Sanctuaire en danger, il avait tout gâché. Mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire avant de baisser les bras.

Quand la haute silhouette du Sanctuaire apparut devant eux, Shion sentit un mélange d'appréhension et de nostalgie l'envahir. Les temples du Zodiaque se découpèrent dans la lueur orangée de l'aube, il reconnut celui du Bélier et un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Il était chez lui.

Les trois Messagers, Dohko, Michaël et lui se présentèrent enfin devant la première maison et commencèrent à monter les marches. Shion avançait en tête, droit et fier jusqu'aux prochains escaliers. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant le temple du Taureau qu'ils rencontrèrent la toute première personne depuis leur retour. Achille les observait avec un large sourire bienveillant. Shion s'en voulait de le décevoir. Le deuxième gardien du Zodiaque vint vers eux.

- Athéna soit louée, vous êtes enfin de retour ! lança-t-il. Nous étions tous impatients de vous revoir. Tout s'est-il bien passé ?

Shion hésita et baissa la tête. Heureusement son frère vint à son secours et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Achille avant d'esquisser un pauvre sourire.

- C'est plutôt compliqué, dit-il. Viens je vais te présenter.

Il entraîna le Taureau jusqu'au groupe des Messagers. Là il désigna Ian d'un mouvement de la main et sourit à Achille.

- Voici Ian, expliqua-t-il, le grand Hermès en personne... qui est en fait plutôt petit pour le moment.

L'enfant salua Achille d'un sourire et celui-ci répondit de même, s'inclinant, une main plaquée sur le coeur.

- Seigneur Hermès.

- Maintenant que nous sommes revenus, nous allons pouvoir tout vous raconter, reprit la Balance. Mais d'abord, nous devons parler à Athéna et à mon père.

Achille le regarda un instant sans rien dire, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Shion puis hocha enfin la tête.

- Allons-y alors, décida-t-il. Nous avons encore dix maisons à traverser.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Le groupe se lança dans la montée des escaliers du Zodiaque avec courage. A chaque temple, un chevalier d'or d'Athéna les saluait avec chaleur, ce à quoi ils répondaient toujours invariablement que les explications viendraient en temps voulu, après une audience avec la déesse. Iskander des Gémeaux quitta sa maison pour les suivre, comme chacun de ses huit autres compagnons. Chris laissa le temple du Cancer derrière lui, puis ce fut au tour d'Asha du Lion, plus loin, Kathara du Scorpion, Ooko du Sagittaire, Danaos du Verseau et enfin, Lee des Poissons. Shion et Dohko découvrirent également qu'en leur absence, un nouveau chevalier d'or de la Vierge avait été nommé. Le Bélier toisa l'inconnu de haut en bas quand il se trouva devant lui. Il s'appelait Shanti.

Shanti, remarqua Shion, avait cela de commun avec tous ses prédécesseurs qu'il gardait constamment les yeux clos. Le jeune homme se rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais vu la couleur des yeux de Mao du temps de son vivant. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ceux de Shanti non plus. Celui-ci était majestueusement drapé dans une toge blanche, à l'ancienne, et un point rouge ornait le milieu de son front. Le nouveau chevalier de la Vierge était donc Indien lui aussi. Toutefois, rien n'aurait pu le montrer mis à part ce point : Shanti avait la peau très claire et de longs cheveux raides qui lui balayaient les reins.

Quand il apprit la nouvelle de cette nouvelle recrue, Dohko pâlit. Shion serra les dents, comprenant la peur qui l'envahissait. Le chevalier de la Balance était certainement très réticent à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse prendre la place qui fut autrefois celle de sa mère comme Shanti avait pris celle de Mao. Bien sûr cela devrait forcément arriver un jour, le dixième temple avait besoin d'un gardien, mais Shion ne tenait pas plus que son frère à ce que la place de Sara soit comblée si vite. Personne n'aimerait cela. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas encore.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers le temple du Pope, guidés par le chevalier du Bélier.

oooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooooo

Ils étaient tous là, c'était un cauchemar. Shion tentait désespérément de faire ralentir le rythme effréné des battements de son coeur. Il s'attendait à tout moment à voir l'ensemble des regards braqué sur lui et il l'acceptait ; après tout, il était coupable. Le seul coupable. Mais grande Athéna ! comme c'était difficile.

Le Pope venait d'entrer. Shion avait du mal à voir s'il était anxieux ou satisfait et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient levés à son entrée et le Bélier voyait bien que tous ses compagnons d'arme cherchaient à savoir pourquoi ce silence navré planait sur l'assemblée. On attendait encore Athéna et Zeus avec ses Archanges pour commencer la réunion. Dohko, contrairement à son habitude, était silencieux. Son visage fermé semblait avoir pris plusieurs années d'un coup. Shion songea avec un sourire amer que cette sombre affaire, dont il était le responsable, avait au moins eu le mérite de faire mûrir son frère. Mais était-ce réellement positif ? L'entrée lente et distinguée des deux divinités coupa court à ses réflexions et il leva soudain la tête. La déesse aux yeux pers prit place sur son trône, son père à ses côtés. Les chevaliers d'or et les Archanges s'inclinèrent, les Messagers se contentèrent de saluer. Hermès, lui, avait plus que jamais cette lueur vive dans ses yeux couleur de mer déchaînée. Shion savait que tous avaient déjà deviné : il se passait quelque chose de grave. Après quelques instants de tension dramatique, Kalya prit la parole.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous sains et saufs de retour au Sanctuaire, chevaliers.

Dohko et Shion hochèrent la tête, les autres aussi.

- Quant à toi Hermès, je suis honorée et soulagée de te recevoir dans mon Sanctuaire, reprit-elle. Il y avait trop longtemps que cela ne s'était plus produit.

Ian sembla tout d'abord un peu décontenancé par la familiarité de la jeune fille puis il retrouva rapidement une expression neutre. Il sourit.

- Je te remercie Athéna, répondit-il. Je suis heureux de cet accueil et je te remercie de l'assistance de tes chevaliers à Paris. Sans eux, je ne serais sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. Je n'oublierai jamais ton aide.

Shion jeta un coup d'oeil surpris et impressionné au petit garçon. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Ian n'avait qu'une apparence insignifiante d'enfant de sept ans, le jeune homme oubliait trop souvent qu'il était un dieu.

Athéna acquiesça modestement, avec sa grâce habituelle. Après quelques secondes, elle jeta un oeil au roi des dieux qui attendait silencieusement à ses côtés puis reporta à nouveau son attention vers Shion et Dohko.

- Bien, dit-elle. Il me semble que tout le monde ici est au courant de l'affaire qui nous intéresse, il est donc inutile de donner davantage d'explications.

Shion baissa la tête et déglutit péniblement. Voilà le moment qu'il redoutait tant.

- Je m'adresse donc directement à vous, chevaliers de la Balance et du Bélier, continua-t-elle, pour nous faire le compte rendu de votre voyage. Bien sûr, vos compagnons ont aussi droit à la parole.

Dohko hocha la tête vers elle.

- Bien déesse.

Cette fois-ci l'attention de tous les chevaliers d'or, ainsi que des Archanges, du Pope et des dieux étaient fermement fixée sur eux. Shion sentait son front se couvrir de gouttelettes de sueur mais serra les poings pour tenter de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Son frère dut voir à quel point tout cela était difficile pour lui car il eut la présence d'esprit de parler le premier. Il s'adressa à l'assemblée de chevaliers devant lui.

- Nous avons joint Paris sans aucune difficulté, expliqua-t-il. Comme promis, les Messagers nous ont guidé et aidé autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce sont eux qui nous ont mené jusqu'à Hermès, ici présent.

L'enfant hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire vers Dohko.

- Je n'ai effectivement pas été facile à trouver, intervint-il. A présent, je suis bien entendu désolé d'avoir causé tant de problèmes...

La Balance sourit à son tour vers le petit garçon d'un air complice. Dans l'assemblée, Zeus émit un petit rire.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher Hermès ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Continuez, je vous en prie.

C'est Michaël qui se chargea de la suite. Il se leva de son siège et se tourna vers l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or.

- Quand nous sommes parvenus à localiser le jeune dieu et à le rejoindre, nous avions été précédés par les Spectres d'Hadès, fit-il.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

- Ils cherchaient à capturer Hermès pour lui dérober la Clef, comme nous l'avions supposé. Grâce au ciel, Hermès a senti le danger qui planait sur lui. C'est comme ça qu'il leur a échappé suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions le protéger à notre tour.

- Mais il n'avait plus la Clef, reprit Dion. Un malheureux concours de circonstances a voulu qu'elle soit mise en vente chez un bijoutier de la ville et nous sommes arrivés trop tard une fois de plus pour la récupérer. C'est une riche noble de la cour qui l'avait acquise.

Dohko soupira.

- Les Spectres se sont trouvés plusieurs fois sur notre passage, grimaça-t-il.

Il jeta un regard vers son père et Athéna.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais les affrontements étaient inévitables. Nous avons eu plusieurs confrontations avec eux.

A ces mots, des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout. Athéna y mis rapidement fin en levant une main dans les airs. Puis elle fit un signe du menton vers la Balance.

- Je comprends, dit-elle. Vous n'aviez pas le choix.

- Mais les dégâts étaient minimes, lança alors Shunreï. Ces combats n'ont été que très brefs et Dohko, Shion et Michaël ont tenu à assurer notre protection. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas eu le choix.

Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient calmés. L'un d'eux remua.

- Et la Clef ? demanda Asha.

Michaël se frotta le menton de la main.

- Nous sommes allés jusqu'à Versailles pour la récupérer, répondit-il. Et nous avons réussi. Au prix de quelques blessures, mais ce n'était rien.

Zeus ne pouvait évidemment pas être aussi dupe.

- Mais il y a un autre problème, supposa-t-il de sa voix profonde. Alors quel est-il Michaël ? Puisque la Clef n'est pas ici.

L'Archange allait répondre mais soudain, Shion se leva pour prendre la parole. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Je pense que c'est à moi d'expliquer la suite, lâcha-t-il.

Athéna acquiesça.

- Nous t'écoutons Shion.

- Il est inutile de vous cacher la vérité plus longtemps, expliqua-t-il alors. Nombre d'entre vous auront certainement déjà deviné que nous avons perdu la Clef. Nous ne l'avons pas ramenée jusqu'ici, elle nous a été volée par les Spectres.

Kalya ferma les yeux en s'affaissant sur son siège et brusquement, les chevaliers d'or sursautèrent en échappant des cris. Le visage du roi des dieux s'était fermé et il était presque menaçant à présent. Le Pope, lui, s'était carrément levé de son siège, retenant à grand peine une exclamation mortifiée. Un souffle d'agitation secoua tout le monde. Shion respira profondément pour se donner du courage.

- Les Messagers, Dohko et Michaël ne sont pour rien dans cet échec, déclara-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. J'en assume toute la responsabilité.

- Non, Shion... commença Dohko.

- C'est entièrement de ma faute, coupa le Bélier. Le Spectre qui a volé la Clef avait réussi à s'infiltrer chez nous. C'est moi qui l'y avais emmené.

Soudain, les chevaliers d'or poussèrent des exclamations de colère et d'incompréhension qui se mêlèrent en un brouhaha inextricable. Le bourdonnement s'intensifia à tel point qu'Athéna dut frapper de son sceptre sur le sol pour ramener le silence. La panique commençait à gagner toute l'assemblée.

- Allons, un peu de silence ! tonna-t-elle. Shion ! Explique-toi !

Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Je pensais que cette femme pouvait échapper à l'emprise de Rhadamanthe et je lui ai fait confiance aveuglément.

Il tremblait de honte, de rage et de tristesse.

- J'ai eu tort, finit-il. Mais quand nous nous en sommes rendus compte, elle était déjà partie avec la Clef. C'était trop tard.

Ooko se leva d'un bond.

- Mais enfin, Shion, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu nous avais habitué à autre chose ! fit-il.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? renchérit Chris du Cancer, le visage rendu blême par la peur.

Dohko plaqua tout à coup les mains sur la table.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-il. Shion n'est coupable que d'une seule chose, c'est d'avoir un trop grand sens de l'honneur. Nous sommes tous responsables ! Quand ce Spectre est entré chez nous, nous l'avons tous laissé faire ! Nous avons autre chose à faire maintenant que de couvrir Shion de reproches !

Shion regarda son frère et vit cette flamme brûler dans ses yeux verts. Un grand soulagement l'envahit et il ressentit envers Dohko un immense élan de reconnaissance. Il aurait voulu lui dire, lui sourire, mais il était trop paralysé pour cela. Heureusement, le Pope mit fin à toute cette pagaïe.

- Un peu de calme ! N'oubliez pas où vous vous trouvez, rasseyez-vous !

Les chevaliers parurent recouvrir un semblant de dignité et ils reprirent place sur leur siège en silence. Pourtant Shion voyait clairement à quel point tous tremblaient maintenant. La voix du Pope également trahissait une légère angoisse mais il se maîtrisait admirablement.

- Dohko a raison, dit-il. Peu importe de savoir à qui revient la faute, ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Le fait est que les Spectres, et donc Hadès, sont en possession de la Clef et que l'heure est grave.

Seuls Zeus et ses Archanges avaient gardé le silence depuis le début. Le Bélier soupçonnait le roi des dieux d'être au courant de toute l'histoire depuis longtemps. Il y avait fort à parier que Michaël avait fait des rapports réguliers à son maître lors de leur voyage. Toutefois, l'incroyable cosmos de Zeus bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, Shion le sentait. C'était inquiétant.

- Ainsi donc c'est arrivé, intervint-il brusquement. Je ne voulais pas croire à une telle éventualité mais je crois qu'on ne peut plus fermer les yeux maintenant.

Athéna baissa la tête. Pour la première fois, il semblait que sa sagesse et son courage infinis ne soit plus en mesure de régler tous les problèmes.

- Oui, dit-elle. Hadès possède la Boite de Pandore et la Clef d'Argent.

Et tout à coup, l'écrasante réalité s'abattit sur chacun des chevaliers présents jusqu'à le faire suffoquer de terreur.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

- Que peut-on faire ?

Dohko avait crié beaucoup plus fort que prévu. Sa voix tremblait tant qu'il ne pouvait plus en contrôler les écarts. Le fait de voir que les dieux eux-mêmes étaient dépassés avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui.

- Pas grand chose j'en ai peur, répondit Athéna. Le Nikanathos est une arme qu'on ne peut pas combattre. Du moins, pas avec nos moyens actuels. Seuls les dieux y résistent et encore, cela les affaibli beaucoup trop.

- Il n'est pas question d'abandonner ! répliqua la Balance. Nous sommes revenus pour nous battre, et c'est ce que nous allons faire !

Les chevaliers d'or paraissaient en proie à la plus grande incertitude de tous les temps.

- Je ne vois pas comment ! fit Asha. Nous avons déjà expliqué tout ça Dohko, tu sais que de simples humains ne peuvent rien contre le Nikanathos.

- Que la Clef tombe entre les mains d'Hadès était la pire chose qui puisse nous arriver, lança Lee.

- C'est malheureusement vrai, soupira le Pope.

Shion n'avait pas encore le courage de parler. Dohko bondit vers son père.

- Non ! Nous sommes des chevaliers ! s'écria-t-il. S'il faut se battre, alors nous le ferons, comme nous l'avons toujours fait !

Cette flamboyante déclaration eut l'air de faire frémir le Pope. Elle sembla en tout cas convaincre le roi des dieux.

- Ce chevalier a raison, décida-t-il. Hadès a été vaincu une fois, cela peut se reproduire.

- Les forces que nous possédons sont trop faibles, remarqua doucement Kalya.

Michaël secoua la tête.

- L'armée des Anges est au grand complet, s'exclama-t-il.

- Nous ne fuirons pas nous non plus ! intervint Shunreï.

Dohko serra discrètement sa main dans la sienne pour la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si ce n'était presque rien. Shion savait que c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait et que justement, c'était le plus important à présent. Il savait ce qu'il allait avoir à affronter en revenant en Grèce et il ne flancherait pas maintenant. C'était hors de question.

- Si nous ne nous battons pas, nous n'aurons aucune chance de gagner, fit-il. Alors tant pis.

Tous tremblaient de peur, pour la première fois ils allaient mener une bataille tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient presque aucune chance de gagner. C'était du suicide, purement et simplement. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se défiler. Leur serment de chevalier le leur interdisait. Ils étaient pris au piège et toute l'horreur de la situation leur sautait maintenant aux yeux.

- C'est peut-être la seule chose à faire, dit Kalya. Toutefois, même si le Sanctuaire avait la totalité de ses chevaliers au complet, les armures ne sont pas en état d'être portées.

Shion retomba soudain sur son siège. Les armures ! Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, les armures n'étaient pas toutes réparées ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Brusquement, la dernière étincelle d'espoir le quitta et il se prit le visage dans les mains.

- Les armures... souffla-t-il, désespéré.

Athéna acquiesça.

- Oui, au Sanctuaire, un seul chevalier est capable de les réparer : le chevalier du Bélier, dit-elle. Or il y a beaucoup trop de travail pour un seul homme. Les armures endommagées, brisées ou carrément détruites n'ont pas encore été toutes rénovées. Kan, quand il était encore chevalier d'or, en a remis en état un grand nombre, mais pas assez malheureusement. Surtout que la guerre contre Arès il y a vingt ans a fait énormément de dégâts. Nous n'avons plus assez de temps. Tu n'as plus assez de temps, Shion, pour accomplir ce travail.

Un silence pesant tomba sur eux jusqu'à les faire chanceler. Dohko était muet, tout comme les Messagers et Michaël. La Balance laissa tomber un regard vide vers son frère étalé sur la table. Shion était détruit. Comment avait-il pu faire une erreur pareille ? Grande Athéna, comment avait-il pu ? Ce n'était pas possible... C'était son devoir de réparer les armures. Le sien depuis que son père le lui avait légué. Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire ça. Shion referma les poings sur ses longs cheveux bruns et se mit à tirer, tirer, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon sang, jura-t-il. Tout est fichu...

Dohko sursauta et ses yeux verts s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il se mit alors à secouer son frère de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se reprenne.

- Shion ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Reprends-toi ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber maintenant ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Shion !

Celui-ci releva péniblement la tête et regarda son frère.

- Dohko c'est impossible, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il y a trop d'armures à rénover, je n'aurai jamais le temps.

La Balance le secoua de plus belle et il fallut que les Messagers le retiennent.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! vociféra-t-il. Tu peux y arriver ! Ton père peut t'aider !

Une fois lâché, Shion retomba sur son siège.

- Même, fit-il. Pour une guerre d'une telle ampleur, il faudrait contrôler toutes les armures d'or. Il y en a douze, cela prendrait des semaines. Il y a également celles d'argent. Certaines sont complètement inutilisables, d'autres sérieusement abîmées. Il y en a pour des mois à tout réparer. Et c'est sans compter les armures de bronze qui sont toutes un peu endommagées. Mon père a travaillé sur plusieurs d'entre elles quand il était chevalier d'or, mais cela prend trop de temps.

- Il a raison, je le crains, lança le Pope. Nous n'avons plus assez de temps.

Zeus acquiesça.

- Je dois avouer que les armures des Archanges ne suffiraient pas à elles seules, malgré leur puissance.

Athéna soupira. Dohko avait l'air de lutter contre un désespoir monstrueux qui cherchait à s'insinuer dans son corps. Tous les chevaliers présents avaient les yeux vides et tremblaient plus ou moins convulsivement. Tous se rendaient à la terrible évidence. Mais Dohko cherchait encore à éviter la noyade. Il se débattit, se débattit encore, en vain.

- Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen ! cria-t-il.

Shion ferma les yeux et baissa la tête honteusement.

- Non, il n'y a aucune solution, murmura-t-il. Même si mon père et moi nous mettions tous les deux au travail, cela nous prendrait des mois. Il faudrait être des dizaines et nous ne...

Tout à coup, le Bélier se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Shion sentit son coeur battre plus fort, plus vite et il releva la tête d'un coup. Peut-être... Peut-être...

- Shion ? s'inquiéta Dion.

Le chevalier du Bélier n'entendait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une petite flamme s'était remise à briller dans sa tête. Peut-être cela était-il possible... Peut-être qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Fébrile, tremblant d'émotion et d'excitation, Shion se leva lentement de son siège. Ses grands yeux violets étaient toujours perdus dans le vide. Ses compagnons s'étaient groupés autour de lui, inquiets.

- Shion, tu m'entends ? demanda Michaël.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? lança Ian. On dirait qu'il a une hallucination.

- Shion ! s'exclama Dohko.

Shion tourna doucement la tête vers eux et soudain, il s'approcha de son frère. Dohko avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Eh vieux frère, est-ce que ça va ?

Le Bélier esquissa un sourire.

- Dohko, tu as raison, fit celui-ci. Il reste un espoir.

Brusquement, tout le monde s'immobilisa.

- Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? lâcha le Pope.

- Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est, Shion, renchérit Athéna. Tu viens toi même de le dire.

Asha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, dit-il.

Soudain, Shion secoua la tête et se tourna vers eux.

- Non, non, non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Il reste vraiment un espoir !

Mais comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident ! Il leur fallait de l'aide pour réparer les armures, il savait à présent où il en trouverait ! Même si c'était risqué, c'était leur dernier espoir.

- Un espoir ? souffla Dohko. De quoi parles-tu ? Tu vas réparer les armures ?

Athéna haussa les sourcils.

- C'est impossible, même pour un chevalier aussi puissant que toi, déclara-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, rectifia Shion. Mon père et moi n'aurons jamais le temps de tout faire tous seuls.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que... commença le Pope.

- J'ai dit "tous seuls" ! s'écria Shion, triomphant.

Il avait bondi sur ses pieds et un sourire cherchait à poindre sur son visage surexcité.

- Ce serait possible, si seulement nous avions un peu d'aide ! explosa-t-il.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Les chevaliers d'or échangèrent des regards incrédules ou perplexes. Dohko ne pouvait plus parler.

- De l'aide ? Mais seuls les chevaliers du Bélier savent réparer les armures, chuchota-t-il.

Shion échappa alors un large sourire et secoua son frère vigoureusement.

- Dans le Sanctuaire peut-être ! fit-il. Mais il existe d'autres personnes capables d'un tel prodige ! Et je vais les retrouver !


	30. Chapter 27

L'honneur de Kan

- Shion !

Dohko allongea la foulée et se mit à courir pour rattraper son frère qui entrait dans son temple. Ils venaient de sortir du palais du Pope et le Bélier s'était aussitôt précipité vers la première maison du Zodiaque sans prendre la peine d'attendre son poursuivant. Celui-ci descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se rua à l'intérieur du temple pour trouver Shion en train de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Dohko s'arrêta pour souffler mais Shion balançait des rouleaux de parchemins les uns après les autres par-dessus son épaule et la Balance dut danser sur place pour les éviter.

- Shion, bon sang ! Tu m'entends ?

- J'ai dû le mettre quelque part... marmonna ce dernier.

Soudain, il se débarrassa de trois rouleaux particulièrement lourds que Dohko reçut sur le pied - Aïe ! - et il poussa une exclamation de victoire.

- Aha ! Le voici ! J'ai trouvé, je savais bien qu'il était quelque part !

Il se retourna d'un bond et partit vers une table pour y dérouler son document. A côté, Dohko massait ses orteils douloureux et boitilla jusqu'à lui. Il sentait l'énervement et la frustration monter en lui. Et Shion refusait de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il se contentait de déchiffrer son bout de chiffon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Incroyable. Vraiment incroyable, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était ainsi...

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Dohko.

- Je me demande si... continua Shion.

Brusquement, Dohko explosa. Il plaqua vivement ses mains sur la table et le Bélier eut un sursaut de surprise avant de lever enfin la tête.

- SHION !

Il se figea et reprit son sérieux. Dohko tenta de se calmer.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? lâcha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Shion jeta un bref coup d'oeil au parchemin devant lui.

- C'est un vieux rouleau que ma famille conserve depuis des générations, expliqua-t-il. Mon père me l'a légué, comme son père avant lui. Il est écrit dans notre langue, c'est un des derniers manuscrits que l'on possède du peuple Atlante.

Dohko soupira.

- Mais enfin, Shion, tu crois vraiment... ? Enfin, toi et ton père êtes les derniers, c'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit ! D'où vient cette histoire à la fin ? Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'il se passe !

Shion réalisa alors à quel point son petit frère devait se sentir perdu. Il n'y avait pas pensé, il est vrai. Dohko n'était au courant de rien, avec toute l'agitation des derniers jours, il n'avait pas pu le lui dire. Evidemment, il ne comprenait pas.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Lors de la réunion, Shion avait fini par exposer son plan à Athéna, Zeus et tous les autres chevaliers. Seuls les Atlantes pouvaient réparer les armures. Il savait qu'il existait une Cité Atlante quelque part, isolée, coupée du monde mais pas complètement impossible d'accès. Enfin du moins, il l'espérait. Seuls les autres membres de son peuple pourraient l'aider à réparer toutes les armures à temps pour affronter Hadès. Et il allait trouver cette Cité, convaincre les forgerons de son peuple de leur venir en aide. Tout le monde avait bondi dans l'assemblée.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Asha.

- Shion, tu perds l'esprit ! renchérit Dohko. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus que deux Atlantes encore en vie ! Toi et ton père !

Athéna secoua la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment un tel prodige pourrait-il s'accomplir ? lâcha Michaël.

Shion souriait de toutes ses dents. Il sentait grandir en lui une sensation étrange et des fourmillements d'excitation couraient dans ses membres. Il fit un geste de la main pour apaiser toutes les rumeurs et entrepris de s'expliquer.

- Je sais bien que cela paraît impossible, mais croyez moi je ne suis pas fou. Pas encore. Il reste un espoir et je compte bien le tenter, dit-il.

Dohko avait cessé de bouger et il observait son frère avec une espèce de crainte incrédule, comme s'il était parti trop loin dans une sorte de folie et que maintenant, il n'était plus possible de le ramener. Shion essaya de lui sourire mais il semblait que cela ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de Cité Atlante ? interrogea alors Zeus.

- Il doit y avoir une explication, médita Athéna. Shion, s'il te plait...

Celui-ci acquiesça et se retourna vers l'assemblée de chevaliers d'or.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous pensez que moi et mon père sommes les derniers de notre race. Mais c'est faux, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ma famille a été bannie de la Cité il y a des générations et nous n'avons plus le droit d'y mettre les pieds. C'est à ce moment-là que la Cité a disparu de la surface de la Terre. Mais elle existe toujours, vous entendez ? On peut la retrouver, je le sais !

Il parlait de plus en plus vite, le souffle rendu court par son excitation. Il savait que c'était possible, il le sentait, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, au moins pour essayer. Les chevaliers d'or avaient ouvert des yeux ronds hallucinés. Athéna s'était figée, le Pope semblait mort et le regard de Zeus s'alluma. Shion prit une profonde inspiration et continua sans s'arrêter.

- Des Atlantes comme moi et mon père pourrions trouver cette Cité j'en suis certain ! s'exclama-t-il. Si les forgerons de Mû acceptaient de nous aider, toutes les armures seraient prêtes en un rien de temps ! C'est notre dernier espoir !

Soudain, des murmures parcoururent les rangs de chevaliers. Les Messagers étaient ébahis eux aussi. Mais le plus touché paraissait être Dohko qui ne quittait pas son frère des yeux. La lueur de terreur dans ses prunelles s'était effacée mais il demeurait toujours pétrifié, sans voix. Athéna se passa une main sur le menton, une intense réflexion peinte sur le visage. Mais le Pope parla avant elle.

- Comment ? lâcha-t-il. Mais Shion, comment cela serait-ce possible ? Jamais personne n'a entendu parler de cette histoire au Sanctuaire, jamais !

Shion sourit.

- Oui je sais. Moi non plus je ne savais pas avant quelques jours. Mon père m'a enfin raconté la vérité.

- Kan le savait ! s'écria Ooko du Sagittaire, visiblement choqué.

- Incroyable, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? lâcha Asha. Si tout cela est vrai, il nous l'aurait dit depuis longtemps ! Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Shion reconnut bien là le téméraire chevalier du Lion que rien ne pouvait arrêté ni même étonner. Il secoua la tête.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, dit le Bélier. Il n'a rien dit parce que...

Brusquement, la grande porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un entra, tout auréolé d'un nuage couleur de l'or. L'assemblée entière se retourna vers lui.

- Si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que cet épisode appartient à notre passé et qu'il ne nous concerne plus, lança une voix profonde.

Shion s'immobilisa.

- Papa !

Kan, ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier, avança lentement vers le lieu de la réunion, le visage fermé, l'air menaçant même sans son armure. Il était encore très impressionnant et d'une incroyable puissance. Shion eut tout à coup très peur que son père soit furieux qu'il ait révélé la vérité. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pourtant Kan ne lui jeta pas un regard courroucé quand il s'arrêta à ses côtés. Le Pope se redressa sur son siège.

- Kan, que fais-tu là ? Cette réunion est strictement réservée aux...

- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, intervint Athéna calmement. Il me semble qu'il a des explications à nous donner.

Kan hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant sa déesse avant de se relever.

- Mon fils vous a dit la vérité. Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché tout cela mais je tenais à effacer cet aspect de ma vie à jamais, dit-il.

A ces mots, Asha se leva d'un bond.

- Alors tout est vrai ? s'écria-t-il. Mais enfin, Kan, comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça !

- Un peu de silence, coupa Kalya. Il va s'expliquer.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion se rassit à contrecoeur et tous les visages se tournèrent à nouveaux vers les deux Atlantes. Shion lança un regard vers son père. C'est alors qu'il reçut un choc en constatant combien il avait vieilli. Toute cette histoire l'avait beaucoup éprouvé. Des rides s'étaient creusée aux coins de ses paupières et il n'avait plus l'éternel petit sourire que Shion lui avait toujours vu dans son enfance. Kan soupira.

- Je voulais oublier tout cela. Cette histoire ne concerne que notre famille, et c'est du passé. Il n'y a plus qu'à l'oublier, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Achille du Taureau.

Brusquement, une étrange douleur mêlée de colère apparut dans le bleu des yeux de Kan.

- Nous avons été bannis. Nous sommes morts pour les Atlantes, nous n'existons plus, lâcha-t-il amèrement. Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre qu'on n'est pas particulièrement fier d'être rejeté par son propre peuple ? Est-ce trop demander de vouloir au moins oublier ? De pouvoir vivre en paix ? Cela ne vous concerne pas !

A ces mots, un lourd silence tomba sur tout le palais. Les chevaliers échangèrent des regards gênés et baissèrent la tête. Même Asha ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il avait pris un air horrifié, ses yeux dorés s'étaient écarquillés. Kan était sombre et menaçant.

- Oubliez cette histoire, vous m'entendez ? gronda-t-il.

- Non Kan, répondit Athéna avec douceur. Aujourd'hui, l'existence de la Cité Atlante concerne le Sanctuaire tout entier et bien plus encore. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire comme si nous ne savions rien.

L'ancien Bélier se figea, une interrogation au visage. Shion acquiesça et fit un pas vers lui, navré.

- C'est vrai, papa. On a plus le choix, il va falloir combattre Hadès et toute son armée de Spectres, intervint-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les armures sont trop nombreuses et que même à nous deux, nous n'aurons pas le temps de toutes les réparer. Il nous faut de l'aide. Les Atlantes ont le pouvoir de faire ça. Il faut au moins essayer.

Les yeux de Kan s'arrondirent en observant son fils. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Finalement, il secoua la tête et se reprit. Sa voix était rauque.

- Tu veux demander aux Atlantes de nous aider à réparer les armures d'Athéna ? souffla-t-il.

Shion hocha la tête, une espèce de terreur lui serrant l'estomac. Bientôt il comprit pourquoi. L'aura de son père s'enfla de rage.

- Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement fou Shion ? cria-t-il. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Cesse de dire n'importe quoi !

- Je sais ce que je dis, fit calmement le Bélier. Et c'est notre dernier espoir, il faut essayer.

- Shion a raison, s'il reste un espoir, il faut le tenter, dit Athéna.

Kan devint plus sombre encore et Shion recula d'un pas. Il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état, même le jour où lui et Dohko avaient détruit son atelier quand ils étaient enfants. C'était impressionnant.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! rugit-il. Même si vous arriviez à trouver la Cité Atlante, ils vous tueraient tous immédiatement ! Vous êtes fous ! Oubliez cette idée, il n'y a aucun espoir ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- C'est possible papa et tu le sais ! répondit Shion. Ils peuvent nous aider, ils en ont le pouvoir ! Sans eux, nous sommes perdus !

Les yeux de Kan étaient devenus rouges.

- Ils se fichent complètement de ce qui peut arriver sur cette Terre, tu m'entends ? Ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour nous aider !

Le Pope serra les poings sur ses accoudoirs.

- Alors quoi ? coupa-t-il. Que propose-tu ? De se laisser exterminer par Hadès ? Que veux-tu faire d'autre Kan ? Shion a trouvé la seule solution qu'il restait et il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre pour trouver cette Cité !

Athéna avait un regard doux, comme si elle comprenait et compatissait à la peine qui semblait ronger l'ancien Bélier de l'intérieur.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Kan, mais tu dois aider Shion dans cette mission. Vous seuls avez une chance de réussir et vous pourrez parler avec votre peuple, vous pourrez prouvez que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis et que vous chercher de l'aide.

Kan secoua la tête comme s'il cherchait à effacer tout cela de son esprit, pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

- Non, impossible, je n'irai pas là-bas, trancha-t-il. Ils nous tueraient et puis, ils ont fait leur choix, je ne veux pas marchander avec eux, c'est inutile, ils refuseront.

- Mais papa, tu ne peux pas...

- N'insiste pas Shion ! J'ai dit que je n'irai pas, oubliez cette histoire, vous vous donnez de faux espoirs pour rien.

Soudain il tourna les talons et partit vers la porte pour sortir. Tous le regardaient, interdits. Mais il y en eut un pour l'arrêter. Au moment où Kan allait passer le seuil, Asha se leva et son cosmos explosa pour faire monter la température de plusieurs degrés dans la salle.

- Arrête-toi ! ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Kan se figea instantanément. Asha flamboyait de rage. Brusquement, il quitta sa place et fit quelques pas vers l'ancien Bélier.

- Il fut un temps où tu étais un grand chevalier Kan ! Un grand chevalier à la puissance et au courage extraordinaire ! tonna-t-il. Il est temps de t'en souvenir aujourd'hui !

Lentement, Kan pivota vers lui, le visage d'un calme effrayant. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent en silence et l'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Asha ? grinça Kan.

Celui-ci fronça encore un peu plus ses sourcils couleur de feu.

- Je croyais qu'un chevalier de ton rang saurait mettre ses sentiments de côté pour effectuer une mission de cette importance ! lâcha le Lion.

Cette fois, Kan tressaillit et un éclat de douleur traversa ses prunelles azur.

- Ne mêle pas tes histoires personnelles à cette guerre, nous n'en avons pas besoin, continua Asha. Ton orgueil ne doit pas entraver l'allégeance que tu as prêtée à Athéna. Souviens-toi un peu de qui tu es !

Shion était mortifié. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, plus rien faire. En revanche, il savait que Asha devait baisser d'un ton, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de parler à son père de cette façon, sinon les choses finiraient mal. Cette histoire était trop douloureuse pour son père, Asha ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte de ça. Ils devaient arrêter cet affrontement verbal immédiatement sinon il finirait en duel. Shion sentit la peur l'envahir et il observa fébrilement le visage de son père qui devenait blême de rage.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Asha ! rétorqua l'ancien Bélier. Ne te mêles pas de ça, ce n'est pas ton problème ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Tout à coup, le Lion d'or parut prendre feu, littéralement. Ses cheveux furent parcourus de longues flammes écarlates et des étincelles crépitèrent au bout de ses doigts.

- Tu crois ? railla-t-il. Tu penses vraiment que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Que je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est que d'être banni par les siens, rejeté par son peuple et condamné à mort ? Tout cela sans raison ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ?

Kan se figea.

- C'est bien dommage Kan... reprit Asha, les yeux rendus écarlates. Bien dommage que tu aies le culot de lancer des choses pareilles à la figure de la seule personne qui peut encore te comprendre !

Shion eut un haut-le-coeur. Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire. Il y a plus de vingt ans, Asha, comme Sara, la mère de Dohko, était encore un Ange au service de Zeus. En ce temps-là, on lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient tous deux accompagnés d'une troisième personne. Un jeune homme nommé Orphée qu'ils considéraient comme un frère. Mais Zeus les avait bannis suite à une mission qu'ils avaient dû mener à bien sur Terre, au Sanctuaire. Asha, lui aussi, avait été banni. Tout comme eux. Et maintenant que Sara et Orphée étaient morts, lui seul pouvait encore tenir tête à son père de cette façon. Shion comprit alors que le Lion d'or n'était pas victime d'une crise de colère habituelle. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne risquait rien.

Kan ne bougeait pas. Il paraissait s'être légèrement calmé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Asha.

- J'ai vécu ça moi aussi s'il faut que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est ! Et je sais aussi que suite à ça, on ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de ceux qui nous ont fait ça.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Zeus cilla mais ne fit pas un geste et resta droit et fier sur son siège. Personne n'osait interrompre l'échange.

- J'ai réagi exactement comme toi lorsque cela m'est arrivé, repris Asha enragé. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir un chevalier ou un dieu de ma vie ! Et si je n'avais pas eu Sara avec moi, je serais même mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Shion vit Dohko lever faiblement la tête quand il entendit le nom de sa mère. Lui aussi avait l'air plus que secoué.

- Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une question d'orgueil, Kan ! Tu refuses cette mission parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver face à ceux qui t'ont chassé !

Kan sursauta comme s'il avait été transpercé par une lame. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Mais Asha ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

- Si ton orgueil t'empêche d'exécuter cette mission, tu t'en voudras pour le restant de tes jours. Mieux, tu auras peut-être quatre jours pour y réfléchir et ensuite, Hadès nous tuera tous. Il est temps d'arrêter ! Cette mission ne te concerne pas personnellement, fais un peu la part des choses. Il s'agit du Sanctuaire ! Shion a voulu tous nous aider et nous lui en sommes reconnaissants. C'est à ton tour maintenant.

A présent, la voix du Lion d'or était redescendue à sa tonalité normale. Lentement, les flammes qui courraient sur sa peau se rétractèrent et finirent par disparaître. Kan n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui mais il ne semblait pas les voir. Ses yeux azur étaient perdus dans le vide, plongés dans de sombres pensées. Le silence tomba sur l'assemblée et personne ne l'aurait brisé, pour toute la puissance du monde.

Après de longues secondes, Kan parut revenir à la réalité. Il remua, baissa les yeux et Shion retint son souffle. Son père ferma brièvement les paupières et enfin, hocha la tête avant de sortir lentement de la pièce et de disparaître. La tension retomba alors d'un coup et chacun put respirer à nouveau correctement. Asha relâcha ses muscles tendus et revint doucement vers son siège, l'air triste mais satisfait. Il ne dit rien, se rassit et ne dit plus un mot. C'est Athéna qui la première put trouver la force de reprendre la parole.

- Bien... Il me semble donc que tout est arrangé.

Elle se tourna vers Shion qui émergeait à peine.

- Shion, je veux que vous partiez le plus vite possible à la recherche de la Cité Atlante. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez, ramenez les forgerons avec vous pour réparer les armures. Vous êtes le dernier espoir du Sanctuaire.

Le Bélier acquiesça, avec hésitation d'abord puis plus fermement.

- Bien Athéna. Nous ferons le maximum.

Kalya approuva silencieusement.

- Mais... et si Hadès nous attaque avant qu'ils soient revenus ? intervint Ooko.

Zeus passa une main dans sa barbe immaculée.

- Hum... Il faudra alors que nous résistions assez longtemps pour les voir revenir, dit-il. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas envisager cette hypothèse, elle serait trop fâcheuse pour nous tous.

Shion prit une profonde inspiration, conscient de tout le poids qui pesait à présent sur ses épaules. Il voulait se concentrer sur la Cité Atlante, sur ses ancêtres qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer, sur tout ce qu'il allait apprendre... Son père et lui la trouveraient, il en faisait le serment. Le Bélier attendit que le Grand Pope mette fin à la séance, que tous les chevaliers quittent la salle du trône et se précipita à son tour vers le Zodiaque pour gagner sa maison. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion regarda son frère avec douceur et indulgence comme il le voyait tellement s'inquiéter. Il esquissa un sourire pour le rassurer.

- Je suis désolé Dohko, ces derniers temps, il s'est passé tellement de choses... dit-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de tout cela. Excuse-moi.

Dohko se passa une main sur le visage.

- Tu vas vraiment partir à la recherche de cette Cité ? Seul avec ton père ? lança-t-il.

- Oui, tu as entendu, il le faut, répondit Shion. Nous réussirons, j'en suis persuadé. C'est notre seule chance, nous devons réussir. Nous seuls sommes capables de la retrouver et de les convaincre.

- Mais depuis quand sais-tu tout cela ? interrogea Dohko. Quand cela t'est-il venu ?

Shion soupira et s'assit un instant devant la table. Puis il releva la tête vers son frère, prêt à lui expliquer aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait toute la situation pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter.

- Quand j'ai découvert que Lÿnn était une Atlante et surtout, qu'elle était un Spectre, je suis allé à Jamir.

Dohko haussa des sourcils étonnés.

- A Jamir ? Pendant que nous étions à Paris ?

- Oui, fit-il. Et c'est là-bas que mon père m'a rejoint. Il m'a tout expliqué, il m'a raconté l'histoire de notre peuple, celle de nos ancêtres. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su pour la Cité. Je t'aurai tout raconté un jour ou l'autre vieux frère, si j'avais eu le temps... Ne m'en veux pas.

Dohko secoua lentement la tête.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Shion, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir plus de deux minutes, lâcha-t-il. Seulement... est-ce que personne ne peut... est-ce que je ne peux pas... ?

Soudain, Shion comprit où il voulait en venir et il sourit tendrement à son cadet.

- Non, Dohko, tu ne peux pas nous accompagner.

Comme il voyait déjà la Balance ouvrir la bouche vivement pour répliquer, il le devança :

- C'est impossible, seuls des Atlantes pourront pénétrer dans la Cité. Les autres n'en auront pas le droit. Et puis si nous y allons seuls, mon père et moi, ils seront moins méfiants. Tu sais que c'est vrai, n'insiste pas. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner cette fois mais tu peux m'aider quand même.

Dohko le regarda un instant avec intensité.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Prends soin du Sanctuaire. Veille sur toute notre famille jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne avec de l'aide, fit le Bélier. C'est important.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence absolu puis Dohko finit par hocher la tête en soupirant.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, murmura-t-il.

Shion sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en se relevant.

- Merci vieux frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons vite de retour.

- Et s'ils ne voulaient pas vous laisser entrer ? objecta la Balance. Ils sont plus nombreux, même avec la puissance que vous avez, ils pourraient vous vaincre. Ils ont tous les mêmes pouvoirs psychokinésiques que vous !

Cette perspective n'était pas venue à l'esprit du Bélier. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas croire que des membres de son propre peuple pourraient leur faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas le croire.

Finalement, il secoua la tête évasivement.

- Il ne faut pas penser comme ça. Nous nous en sortirons de toute manière, assura Shion.

Il leva soudain une main et effleura les deux points qu'il avait sur le front du bout des doigts.

- Ce sont eux qui vont nous aider, fit-il en riant.

Dohko esquissa un léger sourire, non rassuré. Mais tout à coup, il sembla avoir une idée et son regard s'éclaira. Shion l'observa d'un air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Cette fois, la Balance sourit. Interdit, Shion sentit qu'il augmentait sa cosmo énergie de plus en plus. Après quelques instants, le Bélier ressentit l'arrivée de l'armure d'or de son frère dans le temple. La box couleur de l'or s'ouvrit et l'armure vint recouvrir Dohko dans un flash de lumière aveuglant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Bélier vit que son petit frère était vêtu de métal doré. A ce moment-là, Dohko sourit et brusquement, il éleva ses deux bras pour retirer les deux boucliers que comportait son arsenal. Après quoi, il les tendit à Shion, ébahi.

- Prends-les !

Le Bélier observa les deux boucliers puis releva les yeux vers Dohko qui souriait toujours d'un air confiant.

- Que... Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il.

- Prends-les je te dis, répéta la Balance. Peut-être que tes points vont t'aider mais je tiens à ce que mes boucliers soient là pour t'apporter une protection bien réelle en mon absence. J'en ai le droit après tout, je suis le chevalier d'or de la Balance et je peux distribuer mes armes à mes compagnons d'armes lorsque je le juge nécessaire. Alors prends-les et surtout n'hésite pas à t'en servir !

Shion reprit doucement son souffle et finit par échapper un large sourire de reconnaissance. Il s'empara des boucliers d'or de son frère et les passa à ses poignets.

- Merci, répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Dohko hocha la tête et ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, comme des frères.

- Tu as intérêt à revenir sain et sauf, autrement tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, fit la Balance.

Shion se mit à rire.

- Et toi, si tu n'es pas là à mon retour, c'est moi qui te tuerais !

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Shion et son père préparèrent leur expédition pour le lendemain. Ils s'isolèrent pendant des heures, pour parler ou pour méditer, personne ne le savait. Même Aria n'avait pas osé les déranger. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour eux, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Après avoir perdu tant de compagnons durant la dernière guerre, après avoir perdu Sara, elle ne voulait même pas songer à la possibilité de perdre maintenant son mari et son fils.

Dohko ne chercha plus à faire partie de l'expédition. Mais l'inquiétude était toujours là. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : que Shion et Kan se perdent là-bas dans les hauteurs de l'Himalaya ou bien que Hadès les attaque avant leur retour et qu'ils n'aient même pas une chance de se défendre. Il n'avait jamais vu le Sanctuaire dans un tel état. La peur faisait presque trembler les murs de marbre. Les Messagers cherchèrent à lui remonter le moral, Shunreï resta à ses côtés. La Balance savait qu'eux aussi étaient terrifiés. Et il avait décidé de se montrer fort pour eux tous. Il ferait ça jusqu'au retour de Shion. Il en faisait la promesse.

Les deux Atlantes partirent le lendemain matin très tôt, alors que le Sanctuaire était encore plongé dans l'obscurité qui précédait l'aube. Dohko les observa s'éloigner depuis son temple et ferma les yeux. Ca y était.


	31. Chapter 28

La Cité Atlante

Shion escalada le dernier rocher qui se dressait sur son passage et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le toit de la pagode n'était plus visible de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. L'impression d'être allé à Jamir pour la dernière fois lui donnait le cafard. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu la vieille demeure solitaire de vue, tout était à craindre. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas laisser sa déprime naissante gagner du terrain.

Kan le rejoignait. La neige avait peu à peu cessé de tomber mais la température baissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait vers l'horizon. Ils s'étaient tous deux mis en route sitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés à Jamir. Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'ils erraient dans les montagnes immaculées et hostiles. Sans leur cosmos, ils ne seraient probablement pas arrivés jusque là. Malheureusement, leurs pouvoirs de chevalier avaient des limites et leur télékinésie ne leur servait pas à grand chose. Pour se téléporter dans un lieu, il fallait nécessairement y être déjà allé au moins une fois. Et, à son grand dépit, Kan n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir où était la Cité des Atlantes. Ce qui les condamnait donc à la marche pure et simple dans le manteau de neige de l'Himalaya.

Le cosmos doré de Kan s'alluma tout autour de lui et après un instant de concentration, il tendit un bras droit devant lui.

- Recule-toi un peu, conseilla-t-il à son fils.

Shion obéit, attendant de voir la beauté de son père au travail. Celui-ci fit lentement augmenter l'énergie prodigieuse qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et soudain, sa main s'alluma comme une torche.

- Feu ! souffla Kan avec un sourire.

Aussitôt la ligne de cosmos fila sur plusieurs mètres, projetant des rayons orangés sur le visage des deux hommes immobiles. Shion vit les langues enflammées se poser sur la neige et brusquement, des nuages de vapeurs s'échappèrent bruyamment vers le ciel. Durant plusieurs minutes, il devint impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Kan fit brûler son cosmos encore un instant puis il referma doucement le poing pour éteindre le jet de flammes. Lentement, la vapeur se dissipa et Shion put admirer le long sentier qui venait d'apparaître, laissant les pierres grisâtres à nu sur une centaine de mètres.

- Pas mal, lança Shion d'un air léger.

Kan sourit en ramassant son sac.

-Ton vieux père n'est pas encore totalement fini, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Ils se mirent à rire et d'un même mouvement, reprirent leur chemin.

Les deux marcheurs avaient fait une pause et Shion abandonna un moment la box de son armure d'or sur le sol pour se reposer. Plus loin, installé sur un rocher couvert de neige, Kan consultait un vieux parchemin usé et jauni par le temps. Shion n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour y jeter un oeil, il connaissait déjà le papier par coeur. Il l'avait contemplé, lu, relu et manipulé des millions de fois lorsqu'il était enfant. Et son père lui en avait suffisamment parlé pour l'avoir parfaitement mémorisé lui aussi. Mais l'ancien Bélier s'obstinait à détailler le parchemin de long en large encore et encore. Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La vérité c'était qu'ils piétinaient depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Ils ne savaient plus quelle direction prendre et Kan se refusait à voir la vérité en face.

Shion l'entendit brusquement marmonner quelque chose tout en jetant des regards concentrés à son rouleau et au paysage qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha de lui et esquissa une moue sceptique.

- Papa, tu crois vraiment que ton vieux parchemin va pouvoir nous aider ? Sincèrement, ce n'est qu'un ramasse-poussière...

Kan secoua la tête sans quitter le papier des yeux, comme si la solution allait s'inscrire dessus d'un moment à l'autre en lettre d'or, comme par magie.

- C'est une carte Shion, j'en suis certain ! fit-il. Mon grand-père y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Ce rouleau est le seul lien qu'il nous reste avec la Cité Atlante et il va nous guider jusqu'à elle !

Shion leva les yeux au ciel et pria n'importe quelle divinité ou Ange quelconque de leur venir en aide. Son père était têtu comme une mule, il ne le savait que trop bien et en avait fait les frais. Mais sincèrement, ce vieux chiffon roussi, non... vraiment pas.

- Enfin, tu as lu ce parchemin plus de cinq cent fois au bas mot ! s'exclama le Bélier. Et tu n'as jamais rien trouvé de spécial !

- C'est parce que je ne cherchais pas réellement alors, répliqua son père, imperturbable. La Clef est là quelque part, je le sais. Quand on l'aura trouvée, on trouvera la Cité.

Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur une pierre à côté de son géniteur et réenroula son châle autour de son cou. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les boucliers de Dohko passés à ses poignets. Que dirait son frère s'ils venaient à rentrer bredouilles ? Cette hypothèse lui arracha une grimace de honte. Non, impossible. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent. Et son père tenait la seule piste dont ils disposaient.

- Si seulement je savais ce que cela voulait dire... marmonna soudain ce dernier. Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux pour en retirer les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient accrochés.

- Peut-être que tu traduis mal ? objecta-t-il. Après tout, c'est du vieil Atlante.

Kan serra les dents et sa mâchoire se contracta de frustration.

- Impossible, lâcha-t-il, j'ai vérifié vingt fois je ne peux pas m'être trompé. Pourtant... je ne comprends pas... pourquoi un "trône" ? Un "trône de pureté" ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- On cherche un roi maintenant ? Un roi qui pourrait nous renseigner ? Mais qui pourrait connaître l'histoire Atlante à part nous ? fit Shion qui avait confortablement logé son menton dans sa main.

Il réfléchit un moment pour lui-même.

- C'est vrai, médita-t-il. Tu étais le seul à savoir qu'il existait un Cité Atlante. Je ne vois pas comment un homme d'une quelconque origine, même un roi, pourrait savoir quelque chose. Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne connais pas beaucoup de rois dans les environs...

Son père, qui était resté silencieux jusque là et n'avait écouté son monologue que d'une oreille distraite, leva les yeux vers lui. Puis il se frotta doucement le menton avec son index.

- Non Shion, je ne crois pas que cette expression soit à prendre au pied de la lettre, dit-il. Ce n'est pas un vrai roi que nous cherchons.

Shion se leva soudain comme il ne supportait plus de rester immobile et commença à faire les cent pas dans la neige.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Parce que sincèrement, à part Zeus lui-même, je ne vois pas. Et puis son trône à lui est un peu trop haut pour qu'on puisse y faire un saut !

Kan retint son souffle et suivit son fils qui marchait nerveusement devant lui des yeux. Il sentit quelque chose se débloquer et soudain, aperçut une petite étincelle.

- Répète-moi ça, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, perplexe, et l'observa sans comprendre. Kan se redressa doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer la petite idée qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Un seul geste brusque et elle pourrait disparaître à jamais.

- Quoi ?

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, ordonna Kan. Mots exacts.

Shion chercha à se souvenir précisément.

- Le trône de Zeus, dit-il. Qui est trop loin pour nous. Dans le ciel.

Il vit son père plonger dans une profonde concentration.

- Pas "loin", souffla-t-il, mais "haut" Shion. Tu as dit "haut".

Shion haussa les épaules.

- Oui, bon. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- C'est ça, lança son père sans l'écouter. Oui, c'est ça Shion, tu as trouvé ! Un "trône de pureté", le trône de l'Himalaya !

- Hein !

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Le "trône" c'est le plus grand, le roi, celui qui domine ! C'est le plus haut sommet de l'Himalaya ! Le "trône de pureté" parce qu'il est couvert de neige !

Et brusquement, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du jeune Bélier. Il se figea. Mais bien sûr !

Shion eut tout juste le temps de ramasser sa box et il s'élança derrière son père qui courait de plus en plus vite, auréolé d'un nuage doré.

- Attends-moi ! cria le Bélier.

Mais rien ne pouvait plus arrêter Kan désormais. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Il avait trouvé. Il avait découvert cette fameuse clef dans le parchemin, il avait eu raison de croire en ce parchemin. Le plus haut sommet de la chaîne de montagnes Himalayennes. Comment n'avait-il pas compris tout de suite ? Bien sûr c'était évident.

- Dépêche-toi Shion ! lança Kan sans ralentir.

Celui-ci sentit soudain le cosmos de son père exploser et il le vit passer à la vitesse de la lumière. L'ancien Bélier disparut dans un flash aveuglant et Shion resta ébahi.

- Sans blague... souffla-t-il.

Il fit alors flamboyer sa propre énergie et son cosmos doré l'entoura. En une seconde il franchit le mur de la lumière et disparut à son tour dans les paysages blancs des montagnes.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre leur but au maximum de leur vitesse. Grâce à la formidable énergie qui bouillonnait dans leurs veines, ils pouvaient affronter le froid mordant et le manque d'oxygène de la montagne avec leurs seuls châles sans trop en souffrir.

Shion s'arrêta sur un haut rocher en surplomb et plissa les yeux, ébloui par la blancheur scintillante des étendues neigeuses. Son père était à quelques pas, cherchant le moindre indice tout autour de lui, ses cheveux blonds agités par les fortes bourrasques glacées qui se levaient. Devant eux, la vision du monde était vertigineuse. Vertigineuse et majestueuse, lointaine, baignée d'un peu de brouillard et de restes de nuages encore accrochés aux sommets pointus. La neige avait tout recouvert, tout lavé. Les rochers ressemblaient à du cristal dans la lumière orangée du soleil. Shion laissa son regard plonger tout en bas, comme dans un tourbillon, à des centaines de kilomètres et il sentit qu'il perdait l'équilibre. L'odeur du froid l'enivrait. Il aurait pu toucher les nuages en tendant le bras, effleurer le ciel en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. C'était inimaginable. Paralysant, poignant et bouleversant. Intense.

Il reprit doucement son souffle pour ne pas rompre le fragile équilibre de la nature et enfin, un large sourire illumina son visage au milieu des minces filets de vapeur que libérait son haleine. Fou de bonheur, ivre d'espace et de vide, il chercha son père des yeux pour tenter de lui dire à quel point son coeur battait vite. Kan aussi s'était arrêté devant la splendeur inoubliable du paysage. Avoir le monde entier à son balcon. Shion croisa le regard azur de son père et ils échangèrent un sourire radieux, ébloui.

La neige blanche et pure crissait sous ses pas. Il cherchait un indice, une trace de présence humaine. Kan s'était éloigné dans une autre direction pour en faire autant. Lentement, Shion s'approcha de la monstrueuse falaise. Le paysage s'enfonça brusquement sous son regard et un vide chaotique se créa à ses pieds. Il vit les montagnes, la neige, les nuages et même un lac gelé en surface. Le soleil le faisait briller comme un gigantesque miroir. Le chevalier du Bélier le contempla de longues secondes avant de remarquer enfin ce détail fulgurant. Tout à coup il sursauta et se retint à un rocher derrière lui.

- Papa ! s'écria-t-il quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Papa, viens vite ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Lorsque Kan arriva en courant auprès de son fils, il le trouva perdu dans une contemplation béate, la bouche grande ouverte. Shion mit un bon moment à se reprendre malgré les secousses répétées que son père infligea à son épaule.

- Shion !

Celui-ci battit plusieurs fois des paupières et adressa enfin un grand sourire à Kan.

- La suite du texte, fit-il, tu te souviens ? Les "yeux des Atlantes" ? Le regard du roi ?

- Eh bien ? lâcha Kan, impatient.

Shion sourit de plus belle et tendit un doigt vers l'horizon, là où scintillait le lac gelé, au pied de la montagne. L'ancien Bélier observa fébrilement l'étendue d'eau glacée, aperçut les deux énormes rochers qui perçaient la surface à plusieurs mètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient d'un ovale parfait au milieu du lac, exactement comme...

- Les points de vie des Atlantes ! s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Son fils acquiesça, heureux de sa découverte. Le lac était en effet semblable trait pour trait à un front humain sur lequel apparaîtraient les deux points de vie de leur tribu. La marque symbolique du peuple de Mû.

- Bravo Shion !

- Dépêchons, renchérit le Bélier. Descendons jusque là-bas, il doit y avoir autre chose !

Kan avait à peine hoché la tête que les deux silhouettes se volatilisaient dans un nuage de cosmos doré et brûlant.

L'étendue d'eau était bien plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné du haut de la montagne. La glace faisait plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur en surface et on ne voyait rien bouger dans les profondeurs. Shion et Kan se tinrent un long moment immobiles face au lac, cherchant à découvrir la suite de leur chemin. Seulement il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que ce regard au centre de l'eau, cette image qui leur faisait face mais qui ne pouvait pas parler.

Shion réfléchissait au moyen de suivre la direction de ces yeux Atlantes et pourquoi. Mais il ne vit rien devant lui qui aurait pu référer à son peuple. Son père paraissait aussi démuni que lui. Cette fois, le parchemin ne leur apporterait plus rien, le texte s'achevait - ou était tronqué - sur l'évocation de ce regard et de la ligne qu'il décrivait. Le jeune homme eut beau fixer l'étendue de glace de toutes ses forces pendant de longues minutes, cela ne changea rien.

Ce n'est en fait que bien plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'il était _face_ au regard du lac. Il avait ces yeux braqués sur lui et non pas sur l'horizon. Shion réfléchit une seconde. Le regard partait donc dans le sens opposé à celui vers lequel il était tourné. La ligne était en fait fixée vers quelque chose _derrière_ lui. Lentement, le jeune homme fit volte-face et tourna le dos au lac. Il se retrouva alors face à un monumental mur de falaise, raide et gris, mouillé de neige, baigné de soleil.

- Papa, regarde voir, appela-t-il.

Kan s'approcha, indécis.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que c'est là que ça se passe, répondit Shion. Les points du lac sont tournés vers ce pan de falaise.

Son père lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et considéra cette information avec attention.

- Tu as raison, admit-il alors.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du mur à pas lents et précautionneux, pour bien prendre le temps de tout observer en détail. Shion essaya de garder espoir jusqu'au bout mais le fait était que cette falaise n'avait rien de particulier. Elle était ça et là parsemée de mottes de neige, de craquelures, de roche gelée. Il alla même jusqu'à poser une main sur la pierre, un peu comme un appel au secours silencieux mais il ne se passa rien.

- Non, il n'y a rien, conclut-il avec déception.

Son père s'approcha à son tour, l'air songeur et balaya tout le mur d'un regard.

- Hum...

Puis Shion le vit poser à son tour les mains sur la roche.

- On va d'abord se débarrasser de toute cette neige, lança-t-il. On y verra plus clair.

Aussitôt, Kan fit brûler son cosmos comme un immense brasier et la chaleur de son énergie se diffusa sur le mur entier. Tout à coup les traces de neige s'évaporèrent et une colonne de vapeur d'eau blanchâtre s'éleva vers le ciel. En quelques secondes la pierre était sèche et propre, complètement nue. C'est alors que la solution apparut toute seule sous les yeux des deux chevaliers.

- Je le savais bien, murmura Kan.

Shion, muet, fixait la petite fissure sombre qui courait sur le mur pour dessiner un grand rectangle tout en hauteur, large d'un bon mètre au moins.

- On dirait une porte, remarqua le jeune homme en souriant.

Kan s'avança et avisa le petit dessin gravé au centre du fameux rectangle. C'était un cercle creusé dans la pierre et dont le centre était occupé par un point.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shion qui avait rejoint son père.

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plissa le front, signe chez lui d'une intense perplexité.

- C'est un symbole, expliqua-t-il. Il est généralement utilisé pour représenter le soleil.

Shion eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Le soleil ? En plein milieu de l'Himalaya ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? fit-il.

- Pas la moindre idée. C'est bien ça qui me préoccupe.

Le jeune homme observa un instant la petite gravure qui ne paraissait décidément pas disposée à les aider davantage. Après tout ce n'était qu'un dessin ! Et puis si ça se trouvait, il n'était là que pour décorer. Shion commençait à sentir l'engourdissement dut au froid et à l'immobilité l'envahir. Il avait hâte de trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher et de retourner au Sanctuaire. Cette journée de fouilles approximatives avait tendance à lui user les nerfs. Aussi décida-t-il que ce symbole était sans importance réelle.

- On ne va pas rester là des jours entiers, de toute façon ce mur ne dira pas un mot, objecta-t-il. Nous avons un passage avec une porte alors ouvrons et entrons, ce dessin ne doit pas vouloir dire grand chose.

Son père semblait beaucoup moins convaincu que lui pourtant.

- Pourquoi un soleil c'est ça que je ne comprends pas, dit-il entre ses dents.

- On s'en fou, lâcha Shion. Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Le chevalier du Bélier avait fermé les yeux pour faire appel à son cosmos à nouveau. Rapidement une aura couleur de l'or apparut tout autour de lui et il serra les poings dans sa concentration. Après quelques secondes Kan vint lui prêter main forte et ils déployèrent tous leurs pouvoirs psykokynésiques pour faire bouger la porte de pierre.

Les deux hommes tendirent leurs bras vers la falaise en même temps alors que leurs esprits s'accordaient. Shion fit circuler l'énergie vers ses mains et soudain, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide, comme s'il tirait réellement le bloc de pierre vers lui. A côté, Kan fit de même et brusquement, une secousse parcourut la montagne. Les cosmos enflèrent encore, en puissance, en chaleur et en taille. Shion serra les dents pour lutter contre l'énorme poids qui lui résistait. Après quelques minutes d'efforts intenses, la transpiration se mit à perler sur leur front.

- Bon sang... haleta le jeune homme, c'est drôlement lourd...

Kan reprit son souffle et observa la porte de pierre qui avait à peine avancé de quelques centimètres avant de reprendre sa position.

- Oui... On réessaye encore une fois ensemble... prêt ?

- Prêt.

Tout à coup, le bloc racla le sol de pierre et sortit de son mur de quelques centimètres de plus. Pour les deux chevaliers, la chaleur devenait insoutenable.

- Encore ! pantela Kan.

Shion serra les dents à s'en faire éclater la mâchoire et envoya une nouvelle rafale psychique pour tracter le rectangle rocheux. La pierre bougea une fois de plus en glissa lentement vers eux. Quelques centimètres de plus. Elle était déjà sortie d'un mètre au moins. Kan tapa soudainement du pied sur le sol et son aura flamboya de plus belle, insufflant une nouvelle décharge d'énergie dans son corps. Les deux cosmos se mêlèrent dans un même nuage doré qui vint entourer le bloc de pierre. Shion gardait les yeux fermés, tant pour mieux se concentrer que pour ne pas voir les progressions infimes de leur travail. Il serra les poings un peu plus fort encore et balança toute sa force. A nouveau, le bloc avança, comme pris d'une convulsion violente.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils étaient parvenus à dégager cette soi-disant porte et gisaient tous deux étendus sur la neige pour souffler et surtout, refroidir. Shion reprenait bruyamment sa respiration, les yeux fermés et les muscles douloureux. A ses côtés, son père semblait passablement fatigué lui aussi. Le bloc s'était avéré d'une taille impressionnante lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à la faire entièrement sortir à l'air libre. En temps normal, cet exercice aurait nécessité les efforts conjugués d'une dizaine d'hommes aux pouvoirs psychiques assez développés. Mais Kan et Shion étaient tous deux des chevaliers d'or.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes et contempla le trou noir béant qu'ils avaient libéré.

- Où crois-tu que cela va nous mener ? demanda-t-il, l'air sceptique. On n'y voit goutte dans ce puits.

Kan se posait visiblement la même question.

- Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'entrer je suppose, dit-il. Cela me ferait mal d'avoir bougé cette pierre pour rien après tous les efforts qu'on a fourni. Mais vraiment... j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce symbole est gravé sur la porte...

Shion fit un geste évasif de la main tout en se remettant sur ses pieds. Il épousseta la neige qui traînait sur ses vêtements et récupéra sa box pour partir.

- On a réussi à ouvrir la porte sans l'aide de ce symbole, on continuera sans lui également ! Allez viens, pressons-nous, le soleil va sa coucher.

L'ancien Bélier jeta un oeil vers l'horizon et vit qu'effectivement, le soleil, bien qu'encore parfaitement rond, se rapprochait du sol. Les nuages qui l'entouraient avaient pris une jolie teinte rose, parsemée de violet et de bleu.

- Papa ?

Kan tressaillit et vit que son fils était déjà prêt à entrer dans le tunnel. Il se leva à son tour et le rejoignit.

- J'arrive.

Avant de pénétrer dans l'étroit couloir sombre à la suite de Shion, Kan lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le petit symbole du soleil gravé sur le devant du bloc de pierre. Il soupira, contrarié.

- Hum...

Kan posa une main sur le mur à sa droite et avança lentement dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Devant lui Shion avait concentré son cosmos autour de lui pour faire de la lumière. La clarté de son aura s'étendit sur plusieurs mètres. La galerie n'était pas très large mais plutôt haute en revanche. Kan vit les énormes blocs de pierre empilés les uns sur les autres, couverts de poussière et de glace fondue. Celle-ci libérait de minces filets d'eau qui s'écoulaient jusqu'au sol dans des comptes gouttes réguliers et bruyants. Quand il sentit un liquide froid descendre le long de sa main, Kan jeta un regard vers la pierre grisonnante. Il observa un moment les blocs qui passaient d'un gris clair à une teinte beaucoup plus foncée. De légères traces couraient sur les murs, juste sous l'arrête du plafond. Ou plutôt, de la voûte. Il plissa les yeux, croyant avoir mal vu. C'était comme s'il y avait eu un double plafond, ce qui aurait empêché la poussière de se déposer sur quelques centimètres.

- Etrange... murmura-t-il.

Quel aurait été l'intérêt d'un double plafond aussi mince ? C'était impossible. Cette marque devait être autre chose.

- Papa ?

Kan battit des paupières pour sortir de sa rêverie et aperçut Shion à quelques pas qui l'attendait. Il accéléra pour le rejoindre. Visiblement son fils lui aussi commençait à surveiller l'écoulement de toute cette eau.

- D'où est-ce que ça peut venir ? lança-t-il. Si ça continue à ce rythme, on aura bientôt droit à une inondation.

La voix du jeune homme résonnait dans le couloir de pierre. Kan avait un mauvais pressentiment, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Quelque chose lui avait échappé, il le sentait.

- J'espère bien que non, répondit-il. C'est sûrement la chaleur de notre cosmos qui a réchauffé la pierre et fait fondre la glace.

Brusquement une secousse parcourut le sol et Kan la ressentit jusque sous ses pieds. Il s'arrêta net pour chercher le mur à tâtons et s'y cramponner. Les blocs de pierre autour d'eux se mirent à vibrer. Soudain, un roulement de tonnerre s'éleva dans l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shion, les yeux rivés sur la voûte.

Kan attendit que le tremblement s'apaise et observa les parois du tunnel.

- C'est fini on dirait, dit-il.

En jetant un oeil en hauteur, l'ancien Bélier réalisa tout à coup que la trace qui longeait le plafond tout le long des murs s'était agrandie. Il plissa les yeux, intrigué.

- Non seulement il fait froid, on n'y voit pas grand chose mais maintenant les murs tremblent, s'exclama Shion. Vraiment, il va falloir qu'on revienne ici passer quelques jours !

Kan s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit une nouvelle secousse venir. Cette fois, la voûte vibra si fort qu'elle libéra de longs filets de poussière mouillée, mêlée de gravas. Un souffle glacial hérissa sa nuque et soudain, l'ancien Bélier fit volte-face vers l'entrée de la galerie. Il pouvait encore voir le passage qui menait à l'air libre et Kan constata que là-bas, la clarté baissait de plus en plus. Le soleil était couché. Brusquement, une alarme retentit dans son esprit, au moment où les informations s'emboîtaient enfin.

- Shion cours ! s'écria-t-il.

Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds et son père le poussa d'un coup pour qu'il avance.

- Dépêche-toi par Athéna ! Le tunnel est en train de s'effondrer ! Cours !

A ces mots, Shion cessa de réfléchir et il s'élança toujours plus profondément dans la galerie, à toute vitesse, son père sur les talons. Et comme pour confirmer les appréhensions de Kan, une secousse agita le tunnel quelques secondes plus tard. Shion vit les blocs trembler et tout à coup, une énorme pierre s'écroula, entraînant ses voisines avec elles. Le tremblement se fit alors tellement violent que le jeune homme manqua perdre son équilibre dans sa course. Il accéléra d'un coup, filant dans le noir, sans savoir où il allait, au milieu d'un vacarme grandissant, entre les blocs qui tombaient les uns après les autres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! s'affola-t-il.

Son père essayait d'éviter les pierres qui s'entassaient sur le sol tout en allant de plus en plus vite. La terre semblait vouloir s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds.

- Cours ! répéta Kan.

Shion sentit la panique le gagner lorsqu'il comprit que les murs s'écroulaient sur eux-mêmes. Il ressentait les vibrations de la terre jusque dans son ventre.

Devant lui tout était noir et les blocs s'écrasaient sur le sol à grand fracas, projetant partout des nuages de poussière et des pluies de graviers. Soudain une pierre se détacha au-dessus de lui et il réagit au dernier moment. Se souvenant des boucliers d'or suspendus à ses bras, il les éleva rapidement vers sa tête et le bloc explosa dessus en plusieurs morceaux. Le choc fit trembler ses épaules. Kan perdit son équilibre et fut projeté contre un mur avec violence.

- Accélère bon dieu ou on n'en sortira jamais ! haleta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- On n'aura pas le temps ! Il faut ressortir !

- Hors de question ! Avance ! hurla-t-il en se remettant à courir.

Shion ne protesta plus cette fois et s'élança encore, buttant contre les pierres étalées par terre. Les murs s'affaissaient de plus en plus vite et l'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme s'imagina enterré vivant ici, sous des tonnes de pierres et son coeur se serra douloureusement. Il allongea la foulée inconsciemment et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son père était toujours là. C'est alors qu'il le vit trébucher et soudain Kan s'étala au sol. Le plafond céda. Shion eut un haut-le-coeur. Il planta violemment les talons dans la roche gelée pour s'arrêter et son cosmos s'enflamma d'un coup. Il plaqua vivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- _Crystal wall !_

Une bulle de cristal s'étendit dans l'air et vint recouvrir Kan à la vitesse de la lumière, une seconde avant que les blocs ne ricochent dessus. Shion serra les dents pour maintenir son bouclier encore un peu. En un instant son père était à nouveau sur ses pieds et il se précipita vers lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui... Merci, répondit l'ancien Bélier.

Le sol vibrait si fort que Shion n'arrivait plus à distinguer le visage de son père. Il leur était impossible de rester côte à côte dans un tunnel aussi étroit. Shion aurait voulu passer le dernier et laisser son père devant. Cela le força à aller encore plus vite, alors que son coeur battait déjà à se rompre, de peur et d'essoufflement.

Soudain, tout un pan de mur s'écrasa à ses pieds et il bondit de justesse par-dessus. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'au loin, devant lui, la galerie s'élargissait. Le tunnel se séparait en deux bras, exactement identiques. Shion réfléchit à toute vitesse, paniqué, et aperçut que celui de gauche était marqué de trois barres gravées dans le roc. Celui de droite n'en avait que deux. L'affolement l'envahit quand il comprit que cela ne l'aiderait pas à choisir.

- Papa ! Une fourche ! Quel tunnel ? Celui à deux ou trois barres ? Vite, dis-moi ! Droite ou gauche ?

Kan jonglait entre les blocs à toute allure.

- Vite papa ! hurla Shion.

- Droite ! Prends à droite !

Shion bifurqua vers le bras droit du tunnel au dernier moment, sans même ralentir. Il lui semblait que cela ne finirait jamais. La galerie tremblait toujours plus fort et il pleuvait littéralement de gigantesques blocs de pierre. Derrière, le passage se rebouchait un peu plus de seconde en seconde et Shion s'assurait régulièrement que son père était bien sur ses talons.

Au moment où il pensait que l'avalanche de roches allait les avaler, un rayon de lumière lui parvint brusquement de plusieurs mètres devant. Il vit que la pénombre se dissipait, que les parois s'écartaient. Soudain, un immense soulagement fit desserrer l'étau qui écrasait son coeur.

- La sortie ! cria-t-il.

Mais à cet instant précis, la voûte s'affaissa complètement sous son propre poids et tout s'effondra. Shion plongea hors de la galerie comme une flèche et roula au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Il vit les roches voler dans les airs et son père déboucha brusquement du tunnel alors que les blocs étaient projetés hors du passage. Kan atterrit non loin de Shion et aperçut l'éboulement qui venait vers eux.

- Aide-moi ! ordonna-t-il à son fils en joignant les mains, paume contre paume.

Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement.

- _CRYSTAL WALL !_

Un gigantesque dôme de cristal se forma tout à coup au-dessus d'eux et entra en collision avec la pluie de rochers. L'impact fut d'une violence inouïe, Shion sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer avec force. Cela dura des secondes, des heures ou peut-être même des jours entiers, il ne savait plus très bien. Enfin, le tremblement cessa, l'éboulement s'arrêta et le calme revint. Les deux chevaliers relâchèrent leur bouclier et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, épuisés et profondément soulagés.

Shion haletait, son coeur battait à toute vitesse et il avait du mal à trouver son air. A côté, son père était dans le même état.

- Un coup de chance qu'on ait eu ce parchemin, lança le Bélier. Sinon tu n'aurais pas su quel chemin prendre au croisement... Pourquoi à droite ? Que veulent dire les deux barres ?

Kan prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Aucune idée... Le parchemin ne parlait pas de ça... j'ai répondu au hasard.

Shion se figea et ouvrit la bouche se saisissement. Soudain Kan éclata de rire et le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés, un sourire incrédule sur les lèvres.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

- Comment as-tu deviné que la galerie allait s'effondrer ?

Kan passa une main dans ses cheveux pour faire tomber toute la poussière blanchâtre qui s'y était accumulée.

- A cause du symbole sur la porte, répondit-il.

- Le soleil ? fit Shion.

Son père acquiesça.

- Il ne pouvait pas être là par hasard, dit-il. Je n'ai compris qu'en voyant cette trace grandir sur les murs.

Comme le jeune homme le regardait l'air de ne rien comprendre, Kan expliqua :

- En bougeant le bloc qui bouchait l'entrée, nous avons involontairement réchauffé la pierre avec notre cosmos. C'est pour cela que la glace a fondu et qu'il y avait toute cette eau.

- Quel rapport ?

- Cet énorme bloc, continua l'ancien Bélier, était également la clef de voûte de toute la galerie. Sans elle, tout s'écroule. Mais en réchauffant la pierre nous l'avons dilatée, ce qui a permis aux blocs de se maintenir seuls un peu plus longtemps.

Shion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Jusqu'à ce que la pierre refroidisse et se rétracte. Ce qui a relâché toute la structure, supposa-t-il.

- C'est cela, confirma Kan. C'est pourquoi il y avait le symbole du soleil sur la porte. On ne peut ouvrir le passage qu'en plein jour, lorsque le soleil peut continuer à réchauffer la pierre et la dilater.

- Nous sommes entrés alors que le soleil se couchait, se souvint Shion.

Son père hocha la tête.

- Sans nos pouvoirs de chevaliers, nous serions sûrement morts. Et puis nous avons eu de la chance, le bras gauche du tunnel devait être un cul-de-sac.

Le jeune homme en eut des suées d'horreur.

- Athéna soit louée... souffla-t-il.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Le tunnel les avait menés jusque dans une sorte de grotte, immense et ouverte au sommet, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. La lumière devait y pénétrer à la verticale durant la journée mais à cet instant, la pénombre gagnait de plus en plus de terrain.

Shion vit les énormes anfractuosités qui les entouraient, les stalagmites qui formaient de véritables colonnes et les crevasses rongées par les écoulements d'eau. Devant eux un grand talus rocailleux leur bouchait le passage et la vue. Le jeune homme s'approcha, évitant sur son chemin les immenses flaques qui scintillaient encore des dernières lueurs du crépuscule et escalada lentement le monticule de roches pour se camper à son sommet. Il laissa alors son regard plonger plusieurs mètres en dessous et ce qu'il vit fit accélérer les battements de son coeur. Il ouvrit la bouche, les yeux parsemés d'étoiles et son souffle se suspendit.

Les habitations étaient sculptées dans la roche, éparpillées un peu partout sur les affleurements ou le grand plateau central de la cavité. Certains toits étaient complétés de poutres solidement fixées, soutenues par de hautes colonnes de nacre. Il y en avait des centaines, de toutes tailles, de toutes les formes. Les rues serpentaient au milieu d'elles, filaient dans la pierre et montaient jusque dans les plus hautes corniches où quelques maisonnettes encastrées dans la pierre défiaient le vide.

Shion vit les temples aux murs arrondis semés de colonnes blanches, les toits pointus à plusieurs étages comme la pagode de Jamir. Les briques rouges qui les constituaient lançaient des reflets dorés dans l'air. Au loin, sur le plus haut de tous les plateaux surplombant la cavité se découpait la silhouette d'un grand palais aux tours en formes de flèches. Au coeur des ruelles, de nombreux passants circulaient à pieds ou sur des charrettes tirées par des chevaux minuscules. Shion aperçut leurs habits de fourrure, leurs longs cheveux raides, leurs tuniques de coton comme il en avait porté dans son enfance à Jamir. Il vit des enfants courir sur les pavés, bâton en main derrière leur troupeau de chèvres. Il vit les femmes qui se promenaient avec leur bébé installé sur le dos. Il vit les lumières qui s'allumaient petit à petit dans tous les foyers. Il vit les deux points qui ornaient chacun des fronts devant lui. Et il se mit à pleurer.

- Papa... Nous l'avons trouvée... La Cité Atlante...


	32. Chapter 29

Mesures d'urgence

Dohko courait dans le petit matin pour rejoindre la grande arène du Sanctuaire. Là, plusieurs personnes s'activaient déjà. Le jeune homme reconnut la longue chevelure rousse de Laïa au premier coup d'oeil et la rejoignit rapidement.

- ... qu'à la mettre par ici, disait-elle à un Novice.

Celui-ci déposa la box d'une armure de bronze sur le sol à côté d'une dizaine d'autres et Laïa inscrivit aussitôt quelque chose sur le papier qu'elle tenait à la main. Dohko reprit son souffle.

- Alors où en est-on ? demanda-t-il.

Le chevalier d'argent de la Chevelure de Bérénice se tourna vers lui.

- Ah Dohko c'est toi, dit-elle. Pour l'instant j'ai pu réunir une quinzaine d'armures de bronze et un peu moins d'argent. J'ai tout noté.

Dohko jeta un coup d'oeil au véritable entrepôt de box qu'était devenue l'arène. Il grimaça.

- C'est peu, lâcha-t-il.

- Ooko et Ewen doivent encore en amener d'autres tout à l'heure, déclara-t-elle. Est-ce que je leur demande de tout mettre ici aussi ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et saisit la feuille que Laïa lui tendait.

- Oui, répondit-il. L'arène est le seul endroit où les armures peuvent toutes contenir. Il faut qu'elles y soient toutes réunies pour le retour de Shion et son père. Continue de tout répertorier, ordre du Pope. J'apporte ça à mon père immédiatement.

- Bien, approuva Laïa. Je me charge de gérer ici avec les chevaliers de bronze, Ooko et Kathara. Repasse un peu plus tard.

Dohko hocha la tête et s'éloigna en courant.

- Très bien merci !

Il sortit de l'arène à toute allure et se dirigea vers le Zodiaque pour remonter jusqu'au temple d'Athéna où le Pope attendait son rapport. Autour de lui tout le monde s'activait pour aider ceux qui étaient chargés de tout préparer. Athéna avait donné des ordres et Dohko n'avait pas eu deux minutes pour se gratter depuis la veille. Le plus difficile étant de réunir toutes les armures du Sanctuaire dans un endroit suffisamment ample et surtout, approprié au travail des Béliers. Du coup, les ateliers d'entraînement avaient dû être déplacés de l'arène. Les chevaliers d'argent aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient mais ils avaient tous les groupes de Novices à encadrer. Danaos, Achille et Chris étaient attachés à l'entraînement des chevaliers les plus faibles ; Lee était parti pour la Chine avec Morod d'Andromède pour réunir le plus de remèdes et de potions possible en cas de besoin - Athéna y tenait même si c'était probablement inutile - et ce qu'il restait de chevaliers d'or, à savoir Asha, Iskander, Shanti et lui assistaient le Pope pour les derniers préparatifs. Et il se trouvait que lui avait été désigné coursier pour l'occasion. Donc il courait. Après un rapide passage dans les camps d'entraînement et à l'arène, il devait maintenant apporter toutes ces informations à son père.

Il atteignait le dernier des douze temples lorsque le petit Hermès se matérialisa soudain devant lui avec Dion.

- Dohko on te cherchait, dit Ian en voletant au-dessus du sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui... se passe... ? haleta-t-il.

- Le Pope veut savoir où en est le rassemblement des armures, expliqua le Messager de l'Eloquence. Il en a besoin immédiatement.

Le chevalier de la Balance acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot et s'apprêtait à se remettre à courir lorsque l'enfant l'arrêta.

- Non, il n'est pas là, lança-t-il. Il est monté à Star Hill sur ordre d'Athéna.

- Athéna qui veut voir les chevaliers d'or disponibles dans la salle du trône sur l'heure, intervint Dion poliment, visiblement honteux de donner autant de travail à Dohko.

Ce dernier se redressa un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

- Oh bon sang, j'ai besoin d'une pause, gémit-il les yeux fermés tournés vers la lumière étouffante du soleil.

Ian et Dion le regardaient avec compassion.

- On peut t'aider ? fit le petit dieu.

Dohko respira profondément et se souvint de la feuille qui pendait toujours au bout de sa main. C'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse l'effleura et il tendit le petit rouleau à Hermès.

- Oui, messager des dieux, dit-il, peux-tu apporter ça à mon père au sommet de Star Hill ? Cela ne te prendra pas longtemps là où il me faudra des heures pour tout escalader. Tu me soulagerais.

Ian sourit largement, apparemment heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile. Il s'empara de la précieuse feuille de rapport et bomba le torse de fierté.

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dohko se mit à rire et ébouriffa familièrement la tignasse violette de l'enfant avant de filer vers le palais. Il leur fit un signe de la main en disparaissant entre les colonnes.

- Merci !

oooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

Athéna était déjà dans la salle du trône avec les chevaliers du Lion et de la Vierge ainsi que Taâr et Shunreï. Zeus était reparti pour la Cité des Cieux avec ses Archanges car il avait là-bas aussi beaucoup de choses à organiser avant l'affrontement décisif.

Dohko entra rapidement et rejoignit la petite assemblée.

- Il ne manquait que toi Dohko, fit Kalya.

- Où est Iskander ? demanda la Balance.

Asha désigna l'extérieur du temple d'un geste du menton.

- Il est à Star Hill avec le Pope. C'est lui qui va assurer la surveillance de tout le Sanctuaire de là-haut.

Dohko haussa les sourcils.

- Ah bon ? Depuis quand a-t-on des vigiles ici ? Et puis pourquoi à Star Hill ?

- On domine tout le Sanctuaire et bien davantage de là-haut, expliqua Athéna. En cas de problème Iskander saura gagner du temps grâce à ses pouvoirs de chevalier des Gémeaux. Avec ses illusions il nous permettra peut-être de tenir jusqu'au retour de Kan et Shion.

Dohko hocha la tête, se demandant fugitivement si une simple illusion, si puissante soit-elle, pourrait retenir les cent huit Spectres d'Hadès. Mais il fallait tout essayer, c'était le mot d'ordre.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici, intervint soudain Shanti de la Vierge.

La Balance lança un regard interrogateur à la déesse. Celle-ci ferma brièvement les yeux.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste précisément, je ne sais pas de quelle marge nous disposons encore avant... Enfin, c'est pourquoi je préfère mettre le plus de gens à l'abri tant que c'est encore possible.

- A l'abri ? répéta Dohko. Mais où pourraient-ils être à l'abri mis à part au Sanctuaire ?

- Le Sanctuaire va devenir trop dangereux, fit Asha. Ce serait trop risqué de les laisser là.

Athéna acquiesça gravement.

- Il faut au moins éloigner les Novices, les infirmières et les servantes, déclara-t-elle. Ils ne seront d'aucune utilité et prendraient trop de risques en restant ici.

- Vous voulez les faire évacuer, comprit brusquement Dohko.

- Avant la fin de la journée si possible, confirma Kalya. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous. Il faut les mener dans un endroit sûr.

Le chevalier de la Balance se passa une main sur le visage, déjà exténué à dix heures du matin. Tout à coup, il secoua la tête.

- Mais quel endroit sûr ? interrogea-t-il. Rodorio ? Ils prendront autant de risques là-bas, cela ne servira à rien !

Asha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, pas Rodorio, rectifia-t-il. On pensait à un endroit plus désert et plus sûr comme le Cap Sounion.

Athéna lissa l'une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

- C'est suffisamment éloigné du Sanctuaire.

- Et personne n'aura l'idée d'aller les chercher là-bas, renchérit Shanti.

Dohko demeura bouche bée. Le Cap Sounion. Rien que ça. Il laissa lourdement retomber ses bras contre ses flancs dans un bruit mat et soupira.

- Le Cap Sounion, souffla-t-il. Et comment va-t-on emmener une trentaine de personnes jusque là-bas avant ce soir au juste ? Shion n'est pas là, on ne peut pas se téléporter, ils ne se déplacent pas à la vitesse de la lumière et les chevaliers d'or ont suffisamment de travail comme cela !

A ce moment-là, les deux Messagers qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis le début firent un pas en avant pour se manifester et intervenir.

- Nous pourrions être utiles, lança Shunreï d'une petite voix.

Les chevaliers d'or et Athéna se tournèrent vers eux d'un même mouvement. Shunreï haussa les épaules.

- Nous sommes les seuls à ne rien faire, reprit-elle. On pourrait se charger de ça, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Et nous irions beaucoup plus vite que vous, objecta Taâr. Cela vous laisserait plus de temps pour le reste. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Dohko commençait déjà à secouer la tête.

- Hors de question ! fit-il fermement. Vous ne savez pas vous battre et...

- Pourquoi pas, coupa Athéna. Je vous avoue que cela nous rendrait un fier service.

La Balance sursauta.

- Quoi ! Mais enfin...

Asha tendit un bras vers lui pour l'inciter à se taire. Dohko ravala ses répliques et maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents alors que Kalya réfléchissait.

- Asha et Dohko vont vous aider à réunir tout le monde et à préparer votre voyage, dit-elle. Il faudra bien préciser que c'est vous qui aurez la direction du groupe et qu'il faudra obéir à vos ordres sans discuter.

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, assura Shunreï avec optimisme.

- Il suffit de mener tout le monde jusqu'au Cap Sounion et les mettre à l'abri, indiqua la déesse. L'endroit regorge de vieilles grottes, de refuges et de crevasses, vous trouverez forcément un endroit pour vous cacher.

- Cela me semble clair, fit Taâr.

Athéna hocha la tête, l'air un peu plus serein à présent que ce point difficile était réglé.

- Très bien, approuva-t-elle. Alors vous n'avez qu'à commencer immédiatement. Quant à toi, Shanti de la Vierge, j'aimerais que tu te rendes à Star Hill pour prêter main forte à Iskander. Tes pouvoirs pourront lui être très utile en cas de besoin.

Shanti s'inclina devant la jeune fille.

- Bien déesse.

- Tout est clair ? reprit Kalya en se tourna vers Dohko et Asha.

Le Lion d'or esquissa lui aussi un salut de la tête.

- Parfaitement princesse, répondit-il avec respect.

Dohko se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, contrarié. Soudain, son parrain lui décocha un furieux regard en coin et il soupira avant de s'incliner à son tour.

- Oui Athéna, fit-il à contrecoeur.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et frappa légèrement sur le sol avec son sceptre.

- Très bien, répéta-t-elle. Ne perdez pas une seconde dans ce cas, cette réunion est terminée.

Les trois chevaliers d'or et les deux Messagers sortirent rapidement de la salle du trône et la grande porte se referma derrière eux. Asha et Shanti remirent les casques qu'ils tenaient jusque là calés sous leur bras et s'éloignèrent sans attendre pour exécuter leur mission. Shunreï avisa Dohko qui s'éloignait dans le couloir et se mit à courir pour le rattraper, laissant un instant Taâr derrière elle.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, fit-elle.

Dohko passait une main dans sa crinière châtain, ce qui l'hérissait encore davantage. La jeune femme accéléra pour arriver à son niveau et lui prit délicatement le bras.

- Dohko.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Shunreï avait l'air un peu désolé.

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-elle.

La Balance leva un instant le visage vers le haut plafond et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Etais-tu vraiment obligée de te proposer pour cette mission ? lâcha-t-il. Ce n'est pas à vous d'effectuer notre travail bon dieu. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler.

- Je ne vois pas le mal...

- Moi je le vois, fit-il. Vous n'êtes pas des chevaliers d'or, vous n'avez pas à prendre autant de risques.

Shunreï resta immobile à le regarder, les bras ballant, les yeux ronds. Dohko secouait la tête, ses sourcils légèrement froncés tandis qu'il fixait le vide.

- On est peut-être en période de crise, mais il y a des limites tout de même ! marmonna-t-il encore. Vous ne savez pas vous battre c'est insensé de vous envoyer là-bas, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi...

La jeune femme saisit brusquement sa main.

- Dohko, coupa-t-elle.

Il s'interrompit et lui jeta un regard. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Vous faites ce que vous pouvez, il n'y a pas de honte à demander un peu d'aide lorsqu'on est débordé, objecta-t-elle. Nous sommes là à ne rien faire et moi je ne le supporte plus. On est tous dans la même galère alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne participe pas nous aussi.

Dohko détourna la tête et soupira. Shunreï posa une main sur sa joue et l'obligea à la regarder à nouveau en face.

- Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette mission n'est pas bien compliquée, dit-elle. Mets ton orgueil de côté cette fois et laisse-moi t'aider.

Le jeune homme pianotait nerveusement des doigts sur son avant bras. Il paraissait hésiter.

- Vous serez prudents ? Pas d'idées saugrenues, pas de mission suicide, pas d'écarts, pas de...

- Dohko !

- Bon ça va, soupira-t-il. Tu as raison, excuse-moi.

Il se passa une main sur le visage à nouveau et frotta ses yeux avec lassitude.

- Tu es trop nerveux, remarqua doucement Shunreï.

- Oui, peut-être, murmura-t-il.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Dohko l'observa un moment, suivit des yeux la courbe douce de sa mâchoire, la finesse de ses traits, le foncé de ses grands yeux bridés et la légèreté de ses cheveux bruns. Il tendit une main vers elle et caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Oui. Embrasse-moi.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après une seconde, Dohko glissa une main autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Le coeur de Shion battait à se rompre. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de prendre dix années d'un coup.

Ils avaient préféré attendre l'aube pour ne pas effrayer les pauvres habitants qui auraient vu arriver de nulle part deux exilés dans un état lamentable. L'image ne jouait déjà pas en leur faveur. Cependant, le soleil se levait lentement, éclairant peu à peu la cavité et la Cité Atlante. Il fallait y aller.

- Et si personne ne veut nous écouter ? S'ils nous balançaient directement par-dessus la falaise ?

- Ton optimisme est irrésistible, répondit Kan, un peu crispé lui aussi.

Shion prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'ils descendaient progressivement le talus sur lequel ils avaient passé la nuit. Son père avait raison, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Après tout, même si toute la Cité voulait les tuer, ils étaient quand même chevaliers d'or et ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça. Cette idée le conforta un peu et il avança résolument vers le village.

La Cité n'avait pas de remparts, pas de portail, pas de grille, pas de sentinelles, ce qui était entendu pour un village caché au creux d'une cavité perdue au sommet de l'Himalaya. Ils ne devaient pas recevoir de visite souvent, forcément. Au moins, ce léger détail joua en leur faveur.

Kan et son fils débouchèrent devant une ruelle où quelques passants circulaient sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Personne ne les avait encore remarqués. Le jeune homme observa avec fascination tous ces gens qui étaient comme lui comme s'ils allaient s'évanouir par enchantement d'un moment à l'autre. Une femme remplissait son panier devant un étalage, des enfants s'amusaient avec une balle sur le sentier, un groupe de vieillards discutaient activement sur une murette. Shion se sentit profondément blessé de ne pas faire partie de leur vie.

Soudain Kan posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna en avant.

- Courage, murmura-t-il.

Shion battit des paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de couler bêtement et suivit son père. L'orifice qui se trouvait au sommet de la cavité laissait entrer beaucoup plus de lumière qu'il ne l'aurait cru. On se serait presque cru à l'air libre.

Les deux hommes avancèrent au milieu des maisonnettes le plus naturellement possible, ne sachant pas bien par où il fallait commencer. Shion perçut le bruit des conversations autour de lui, comme un bourdonnement irréel. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se disait. Peu à peu, les Atlantes quittaient leur habitation pour envahir la rue. Brusquement, Kan bouscula une silhouette qui passait à ses côtés et la femme perdit l'équilibre. L'ancien Bélier la saisit aussitôt par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et la remit sur ses pieds.

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue, dit-il, confus.

La femme esquissa un sourire et s'assura que son panier était toujours en place autour de son bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à rire, ce qui paralysa les deux étrangers. Elle n'était plus toute jeune mais ses traits portaient encore les traces visibles d'une beauté discrète et aérienne. Ses cheveux bleus étaient retenus dans un ample chignon.

- Il y a tellement de monde dans cette rue aujourd'hui, reprit-elle en lissant sa cape sur ses épaules.

Kan n'arrivait plus à réagir et Shion commença à s'inquiéter. Il jeta un regard en direction de son père mais celui-ci resta pétrifié, le regard fixé sur la femme. Celle-ci l'observa un instant, lui puis Shion et son sourire déclina. Le Bélier comprit à la seconde même où le front de la femme se plissa de perplexité. Il attrapa son père par un bras et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Excusez-nous, fit Shion avec son sourire le plus affable.

- Mais... commença-t-elle.

Shion accéléra pour se perdre dans la foule le plus rapidement possible. La peur menaçait de faire exploser son coeur et ses jambes tremblaient. Bon sang ! c'était absurde. Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrorisé par une simple inconnue, il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais Kan avait lui aussi le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Papa ?

Kan hocha la tête en reprenant son souffle. Ils étaient sortis de la ruelle et Shion s'était arrêté près d'un mur.

- Je suis désolé, dit l'ancien Bélier.

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier que c'était normal, que lui aussi ne savait plus quoi faire, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela soit aussi difficile. Et pourtant il s'était imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois. Mais dans ses rêves, quand la passante apprenait leur identité, elle n'avait pas l'air étonné. Elle se contentait de sourire, de crier à la ronde qu'ils étaient enfin de retour et tout le monde les accueillait avec joie. Shion secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver, c'était vital.

- Que fait-on à présent ? demanda-t-il, parce qu'il fallait dire quelque chose.

Kan observa un instant toute la Cité en silence.

- Le mieux serait de prendre le taureau par les cornes et aller voir le Chef directement, lâcha-t-il.

- Comme ça ? Tout de suite ? Sans prévenir ? s'affola Shion. Mais il va nous faire exécuter !

- On n'a pas le choix, lui seul pourra décider d'accepter de nous aider ou non.

Shion déglutit lentement, péniblement, s'imaginant déjà que sa tête serait bientôt séparée de son corps sur une potence, devant une foule enragée.

- Il faut à tout prix le convaincre qu'on est de bonne foi, continua Kan.

- Cela ne pourrait pas...

La Bélier s'interrompit brusquement quand un projectile percuta son épaule. Passé une seconde de surprise, il vit une balle rebondir sur le sol avant de s'arrêter à ses pieds. Soudain des pas de course lui parvinrent de la ruelle voisine et un groupe d'enfant se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Où est-elle ? demanda un petit garçon en cherchant autour de lui.

- Là-bas !

Shion comprit tout à coup qu'ils cherchaient leur balle et il la ramassa. C'était une simple boule de chiffons noués les uns sur les autres avec de la ficelle. Le plus grand des enfants s'approcha de lui.

- Je peux récupérer ma balle monsieur s'il te plait ? fit-il.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Bien sûr.

Il lança l'objet au petit garçon qui eut un temps d'arrêt. Puis il observa Shion d'un air curieux, comme s'il venait soudain de réaliser quelque chose.

- T'es qui ? Je t'ai jamais vu.

Shion se raidit.

- Euh... non, en effet. Je... ne suis pas d'ici...

Il se mordit la langue, mortifié. L'enfant vrillait toujours sur lui un regard interrogateur et intrigué. Le temps se suspendit alors durant la seconde infinie qui précéda cette lueur dans les yeux du garçon. Shion sut à l'instant précis où elle apparut que l'enfant avait comprit. Le jeune homme vit le petit Atlante reculer d'un pas.

- Tu viens de l'extérieur ? s'exclama-t-il.

L'enfant avait parlé normalement, à peine un peu plus fort qu'avant mais Shion sursauta comme s'il avait hurlé à la ronde. Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre son souffle mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Comme il gardait le silence, le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux.

- T'es rentré par le tunnel ? Tu viens de dehors ! Comment t'a fait pour rentrer ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

Shion recula, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'enfant cesse ce flot de questions ahuries. Mais c'était trop tard, les autres enfants avaient entendu et ils poussèrent des exclamations étonnées, choquées, affolées.

- Ceux de dehors n'ont pas le droit d'être ici ! s'écria un garçon à l'air hargneux.

- Pourquoi vous êtes entrés ?

- Le chef va être furieux !

- Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Et lui c'est qui ?

Shion aperçut son père qui le rejoignait pour lui prêter main forte. Kan observait la troupe d'enfant avec crainte et résignation. Le fait de voir deux étrangers au lieu d'un seul parut inquiéter les enfants.

- Hééééé ! Ils sont plusieurs ! Qu'est-ce que...

Le jeune homme réagit instinctivement. Il fallait que l'enfant arrête de hurler et avant même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il plaquait une main sur la bouche du garçon pour le faire taire.

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez de crier, dit-il. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et...

A ce moment-là, un petit garçon qui avait posé des questions il y a une minute revint en tirant une femme par la main. Celle-ci semblait contrariée.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Hen !

- Maman je te jure que c'est vrai ! Regarde !

Tout à coup, Shion vit la femme lever la tête vers eux et eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle resta immobile un instant, ses yeux allant de Shion à Kan et à nouveau à Shion qui emprisonnait un enfant pour l'empêcher de crier. Le jeune homme réalisa, horrifié, les choses que pouvait croire la femme en le voyant ainsi. Il lâcha aussitôt le garçon qui se mit à courir mais c'était trop tard. En un instant ce fut terminé. Tout à coup, la femme se mit à hurler.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Shion ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour faire disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le cri de la femme emplit l'air comme une explosion et il sentit son ventre qui se nouait. L'agitation s'amplifia d'un coup, soudain, des dizaines de personnes se mettaient à courir autour d'eux et ce fut la panique. A ses côtés Kan tentait apparemment de trouver quelque chose pour arrêter ça mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'espace d'un moment, le jeune homme songea à s'enfuir simplement le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Quand il leva la tête, un cercle d'Atlantes s'était refermé autour d'eux. Shion recula instinctivement d'un pas.

- Regardez ! Ce sont eux !

- Je ne les ai jamais vu dans la Cité ! Ils viennent de l'extérieur !

- Oh seigneur !

Les cris se mêlèrent dans un enchevêtrement informe.

- Ce sont des bannis ! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être là !

- Comment sont-ils entrés ?

- Il faut prévenir le Chef ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Shion se plaqua vivement les mains sur les oreilles pour faire cesser cette cacophonie qui lui faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais cela ne voulait pas s'arrêter, c'était infernal. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il n'avait plus le temps de respirer correctement. Brusquement, une voix familière retentit non loin de lui et il mit un bon moment à comprendre que c'était son père. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit que Kan s'était placé devant lui pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Ecoutez-moi ! criait-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là !

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ?

Kan ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses yeux allaient sans cesse de droite à gauche et il ne savait à laquelle de toutes ces exclamations il devait répondre en premier.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer ! Nous sommes des Atlantes comme vous !

Tout à coup il leva une main vers son visage et souleva sa longue frange blonde pour montrer à toute la foule les deux points rouges qui ornaient son front. Il ne sut si ce geste avait rassuré ou bien alarmé plus encore les gens qui l'entouraient. C'est alors qu'un vieillard perça la ronde pour venir se poster devant eux, son bâton à la main. Son visage buriné et parcouru de rides comme le tronc d'un arbre centenaire s'était contracté dans une expression de rage. Ses yeux d'un vert pâle crépitaient de fureur sous ses deux points de vie blancs.

- Sacrilège ! s'écria-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas des Atlantes ! Vous ne faites pas partie de la Cité ! Personne ne veut de votre présence ici ! Repartez d'où vous êtes venus et ne revenez jamais si vous ne voulez pas mourir !

Kan se raidit et ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Je suis un Atlante, répéta-t-il. Mon fils également. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Nous faisions partie de votre peuple il y a longtemps et cela, vous ne pourrez jamais le contredire.

Le vieillard frappa sèchement le sol avec sa canne.

- Assez ! lâcha-t-il pour faire taire les murmures qui s'élevaient autour d'eux. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Sortez d'ici !

- Nous sommes ici parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit l'ancien Bélier. Mon fils et moi venons pour vous demander votre aide.

Cette révélation secoua la foule comme un tremblement de terre. Les cris, les exclamations et les murmures explosèrent à nouveau en tous sens, pour le plus grand agacement du vieil homme qui donna encore plusieurs coups sur le sol pour ramener le silence.

- Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! hurla-t-il. Il n'y a rien pour vous ici ! Partez immédiatement !

Shion vit que son père était à court d'arguments. Kan avait serré les poings pour se donner du courage mais il commençait à flancher face à cette avalanche de réprimandes et d'insultes. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement et s'approcha de lui pour lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés pour lui prêter main forte. Son père lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Notre Chef vous a bannis et nous ne voulons plus de vous ici ! tonna l'homme plié sur son bâton.

Shion eut un pincement au coeur.

- C'était il y a longtemps, dit-il soudain. Vous ne pouvez pas nous chasser comme ça, nous ne sommes pas là pour remuer de vieilles histoires. Nous avons besoin d'aide et vous n'avez pas le droit de faire semblant de ne pas connaître notre existence ! Nous ne méritons pas ça !

- Vous avez fait votre choix en ce temps-là et vous connaissiez les conséquences ! déclara le vieillard. C'était Athéna ou le peuple de Mû et vous avez choisi, il n'y a rien à ajouter !

- Athéna n'est pas votre ennemie, répliqua Kan. C'est une déesse juste et sincère qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, protéger les Hommes. Nous ne pouvions pas ignorer son appel au secours, il était de notre devoir de lui prêter main forte. Nous faisions tous partie de ce monde ! C'était notre devoir de le protéger !

Il tourna vivement la tête et balaya d'un regard amer toute la foule qui l'observait en silence. Shion sentait la colère, la honte et la tristesse monter en lui comme la lave d'un volcan.

- C'est comme ça que vous voulez vivre vous tous ? Isolés dans une montagne ? Seuls avec votre égoïsme ? C'est tout ce dont est capable le peuple de Mû ? N'avez-vous donc aucune pitié ? Aucune compassion ?

Shion vit les gens tressaillir à ces mots comme s'ils avaient reçus une salve de coups de fouet.

- Vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord, continua Kan. Mais ne nous condamnez pas pour un crime que nous n'avons pas commis !

- Les lois de la Cité étaient les mêmes pour tous ! rétorqua le vieil homme. Et vous les avez violées !

Un vent d'approbation courut dans l'assemblée comme tourne une roue de la chance. Shion sut que leurs espoirs s'envolaient. Kan comprit lui aussi car il recula. Brusquement, le vieil homme donna l'ordre de les faire prisonniers et des cris retentirent partout.

Une rafale psychique déferla vers eux comme une bourrasque et les deux chevaliers, pris de court, ne purent réagir. Shion se sentit projeté à terre et son père atterrit à quelques pas au milieu d'un tas de pierres. Les Atlantes se déployèrent autour d'eux pour balancer une nouvelle attaque. Soudain un coup d'une violence inouïe faucha le jeune homme de plein fouet et il échappa un cri avant de s'écraser contre le mur de roche. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant son père acculé par plusieurs villageois que sa colère prit feu. Les Atlantes envoyèrent une nouvelle déferlante de pouvoirs psykokinésiques. Shion agit alors sans s'en rendre compte. Tout à coup son cosmos enfla comme un brasier et illumina toute la cavité durant plusieurs secondes.

Les villageois hésitèrent un instant en voyant une sorte d'étoile s'élever dans les airs et filer vers l'un des deux bannis. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, un homme se releva face à eux, entièrement recouvert d'une somptueuse armure d'or, auréolé d'un nuage de puissance.

Shion se plaça d'autorité devant son père pour le protéger et défier quiconque de lancer une nouvelle attaque contre lui. Mais l'apparition de l'armure avait figé la plupart des gens et ceux-ci n'osaient plus faire un mouvement. Le jeune homme fut tenté durant un instant de leur rendre leurs coups, uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de faire étalage de ses pouvoirs. Il ne le fit pas. Parce que ce n'était pas loyal, parce que c'était trop facile et surtout, très lâche.

- Ecoutez-moi, ordonna-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, nous n'avons pas l'intention de lever la main sur vous. Athéna est une bonne déesse, elle vous respecte et elle vous admire.

- C'est vous qui avez construit cette armure ?

Shion chercha des yeux la personne qui avait posé cette question. C'était une adolescente aux longs cheveux roses et raides, en bataille. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur au contraire de tous les autres. Les poings sur les hanches, elle observait la parure divine de Shion avec curiosité, le menton en avant.

- Ce sont mes ancêtres, répondit-il. Ceux qui ont été bannis de la Cité il y a des siècles.

- C'est grâce au savoir des Atlantes que vous avez donné cette armure à Athéna, déclara-t-elle.

Shion ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette drôle de question-affirmation. En revanche, les villageois prirent rapidement leur propre parti.

- Vous avez trahi les Atlantes pour confier notre savoir à une déesse inconnue !

- Vous êtes des traîtres !

- Il faut les emmener devant le Chef !

Le jeune homme voulut répondre mais les exclamations s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres sans une seconde d'arrêt. Soudain les villageois s'approchèrent à nouveau et Shion eut un réflexe de défense pour se protéger de leurs pouvoirs télékinésiques mais Kan l'arrêta net en posant une main sur son bras.

- Non, arrête, murmura-t-il.

Perdu, Shion laissa son cosmos s'éteindre sans réaction et les Atlantes les maîtrisèrent en un instant. Ils ne firent rien pour se défendre.

On les mena jusqu'au grand palais qui trônait sur la plus haute des corniches. Ils avaient vu juste, c'était là que vivait le Chef. C'était la Cité Interdite, le coeur du village, l'endroit le plus dangereux. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en voir davantage. La garde personnelle du Chef les fit arrêter et on les conduisit jusque dans une sombre cavité parsemée de lourdes portes aux barreaux de métal. Shion eut une dernière tentative pour se libérer de ses chaînes mais son père lui ordonna de se tenir tranquille, de ne surtout rien tenter.

On les projeta plus qu'on ne les emmena dans la pièce. Shion s'écrasa au sol en pestant de rage et Kan le rejoignit une seconde plus tard. Aussitôt, un grincement attesta de la fermeture de la grille et le jeune homme comprit comme un coup de foudre qu'on venait de les jeter en prison.


	33. Chapter 30

Sentence

Il ramassa une pierre qui traînait près de lui et la balança de toutes ses forces en direction du rongeur qui s'approchait toujours plus de leurs jambes. Le caillou faucha net le petit animal qui échappa un couinement suraigu et s'enfuit en courant hors de la cellule. Shion souffla d'agacement.

- Sale bête, grogna-t-il.

Il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour passer sa colère. A défaut de pouvoir crier sa façon de penser à leurs geôliers, il chassait les rats. Ils étaient peut-être là pour ça en fin de compte. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les en remercier un de ces jours.

A l'autre bout de la petite pièce de quelques mètres carrés, contre le mur du fond, Kan semblait somnoler, les mains posées sur les cuisses. Voilà des heures qu'ils étaient assis là, à attendre dans un silence pesant quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais et personne ne prenait la peine de venir les tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Shion ne comprenait pas comment son père pouvait rester aussi calme. Après quelques minutes le jeune homme se leva à nouveau et s'approcha de la porte pour coller son front entre deux barreaux. Mais même ainsi, il ne voyait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans l'étroit couloir. Chaque fois il regardait et chaque fois cela ne servait à rien. Cette fois, il explosa.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour nous faire sortir de là ? Ils ne vont quand même pas nous laisser moisir dans ce trou ! Je n'en peux plus !

Kan ne remua pas d'un pouce. Un instant passa et il ouvrit un oeil pour observer son fils qui s'acharnait à secouer les barreaux sans pour autant que cela change quoi que ce soit.

- Calme-toi Shion, dit-il. Cela ne sert à rien de s'agiter, ils n'accélèreront pas.

Le Bélier envoya un furieux coup de pied dans la grille, histoire de se défouler.

- Le temps presse ! s'exclama-t-il. Tout le monde nous attend au Sanctuaire et eux, ils s'en balancent ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

- Impossible, rappela son père. Les barreaux sont faits d'orichalque, on ne pourra jamais les tordre ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. On ne peut pas se téléporter non plus, la cellule a été pensée exprès pour cela. N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a que des Atlantes ici.

- Difficile de l'oublier, marmonna-t-il.

Brusquement Shion enfonça les mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns et les ébouriffa dans tous les sens en jurant entre ses dents.

- Mais on ne peut tout de même pas rester tranquilles à ne rien faire ! lâcha-t-il.

Kan reposa doucement sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux à nouveau.

- Ils vont venir nous chercher, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, objecta-t-il calmement. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. C'est après qu'il faudra agir.

Shion regarda son père qui paraissait aussi serein que s'il prenait simplement le soleil dans sa maison de campagne. Comment diable faisait-il ? Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui lui échappait. C'était... Soudain le Bélier comprit que son père devait avoir une idée, un plan, une solution pour tout arranger. Quelque chose qu'il appliquerait au moment voulu. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

Shion était sur le point de lui demander une explication lorsqu'une silhouette apparut tout d'un coup face à la grille. Le jeune homme sursauta et finit par réaliser qu'une fille les observait d'un air indécis. Après une seconde il reconnut l'adolescente qui leur avait posé des questions sur l'armure d'or quelques heures plus tôt. C'était bien elle, avec ses longs cheveux roses très raides qui lui glissaient en travers du visage. Elle avait de jolis yeux foncés, d'une couleur indécise qui oscillait entre le violet et le pourpre. Elle semblait vraiment intriguée, sa bouche était entrouverte de perplexité.

Shion demeura immobile un moment puis il s'approcha des barreaux une fois de plus. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans. Pour le coup, il ne trouva rien à dire. C'est elle qui brisa le silence un peu plus tard.

- Vous venez vraiment de dehors ?

Shion se reprit.

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce là-bas ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. C'est difficile de vivre dehors ?

Il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec une espèce de curiosité incrédule, comme si elle cherchait à savoir à quelle nouvelle espèce du genre humain elle avait affaire. Comment on lui parlait, comment on le nourrissait, comment on l'intéressait, comment on s'en occupait. Shion s'en sentit vexé et haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- On survit, ironisa-t-il d'un ton sec. On voit le soleil, on se baigne dans la mer, on sent le vent sur notre visage. C'est une torture.

La jeune fille ne releva pas, trop occupée à chercher quelque chose des yeux, et mit ses poings sur ses hanches encore droites. Puis elle s'avança pour les observer de plus près.

- Tu viens nous faire sortir d'ici ?

- Tu rêves mon gars, fit-elle.

Shion tiqua, surpris et interdit d'une telle assurance et de la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tu as un sacré foutu caractère si tu veux mon avis.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Qui es-tu ?

Elle lui jeta un regard ironique à son tour.

- Tiens, ça t'intéresse maintenant ? lança-t-elle.

Shion serra les dents, mécontent de se faire ridiculiser par une gamine aussi sûre d'elle et manifestement, très mal élevée.

- Si tu es venue pour nous observer comme des animaux en cage, tu peux repartir immédiatement, qui que tu sois, cingla-t-il.

- Oh ne t'énerve pas, répondit-elle d'un air léger. Je ne voulais pas froisser ton orgueil de guerrier frustré.

Soudain Kan éclata de rire et Shion croisa furieusement les bras sur sa poitrine en maugréant. L'ancien Bélier avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de ce petit échange. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha de son fils, près de la grille. La jeune fille semblait toujours chercher quelque chose des yeux à l'intérieur de la cellule. Kan se pencha vers elle.

- Eh bien mademoiselle, dit-il, pourrons-nous savoir à qui nous avons l'honneur ?

- Elle ne te le dira pas, c'est une peste, grogna Shion. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est nous rendre chèvre.

Kan observait l'inconnue avec amusement. Celle-ci paraissait carrément ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Je ne crois pas, objecta l'ancien Bélier. Tout le monde nous craint ici, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont mis en prison. Mais elle, elle n'a pas peur. C'est plutôt intéressant, non ?

- Mmphph...

La petite visiteuse était maintenant collée aux barreaux de métal pour essayer d'apercevoir le fin fond de la pièce sombre. Kan fit un pas de côté et s'accroupit tout d'un coup face à elle pour capter son regard surmonté de deux point fushia.

- Tu n'as pas peur de nous, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et battit plusieurs fois des paupières comme si elle s'éveillait. Puis elle haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle.

Comme elle se remettait à fouiller le cachot du regard, Kan échappa un large sourire.

- C'est l'amure d'or que tu cherches ? fit-il.

Cette fois, la jeune fille sursauta et recula vivement. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche mais encore une fois, Kan la devança.

- Comment je le sais ? Apparemment notre sort ne te préoccupe pas beaucoup. C'est donc que tu cherches autre chose.

- Où est-elle ? interrogea l'adolescente.

- Qui es-tu ? fit Kan en réponse.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt, pour réfléchir. Finalement, elle dut juger que cela ne serait pas trop risqué de leur révéler son identité car elle répondit :

- Je m'appelle Lilith.

Kan sourit.

- C'est un plaisir, reprit-il. Je suis Kan et voici mon fils Shion.

Ce dernier fit un léger signe de tête pour saluer, à contrecoeur, uniquement pour montrer à cette gamine qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi malpolis qu'elle.

- Et l'armure ? enchaîna Lilith.

- Que lui veux-tu ? intervint Shion. Cette armure est à moi et je ne laisse personne y toucher.

A ce ton de défi, Lilith l'observa plus attentivement. Le jeune homme garda les yeux fixés sur ceux de l'adolescente, agacé de constater qu'il n'y décelait aucune émotion. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

- Elle est à toi ? répéta-t-elle, l'air sceptique.

- Elle est à moi, confirma-t-il.

- Je peux l'examiner ? reprit-elle.

Shion oublia brusquement tout son agacement et sa contrariété. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds brillants d'étonnement et ne sut que répondre. C'est finalement son père qui le fit à sa place.

- Tu t'y connais en métallurgie ? s'étonna-t-il.

Ce à quoi Lilith répondit par un petit sourire narquois qui signifiait qu'elle en aurait pas mal à leur apprendre. Shion ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu te moques de nous ! Quel âge as-tu ? Douze ans, peut-être treize ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement piquée.

Shion tenta de se calmer et écarta les bras en signe d'incrédulité.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, je veux seulement voir l'armure, dit-elle.

Kan crut bon d'intervenir et il se plaça tactiquement entre eux bien que la grille eût empêché tout dérapage et effusion de sang. Puis il prit un air affable pour s'adresser à la jeune fille.

- Je te crois, lança-t-il. Mais c'est impossible. L'armure d'or est ce que notre famille a de plus précieux, nous ne pouvons pas nous en séparer.

Une lueur intéressée traversa soudain les prunelles violettes de Lilith. Elle s'approcha inconsciemment des barreaux.

- C'est vous qui l'avez forgée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce sont nos ancêtres, expliqua l'ancien Bélier. Ceux qui ont été bannis de la Cité.

Cela avait l'air de passionner la jeune Atlante.

- Avec quoi est-elle faite ? Pas de l'or, cela me paraît impossible, continua-t-elle. L'or est un métal trop difficile à manipuler et bien trop lourd pour une armure.

Kan sourit.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas menti, tu connais ton affaire ; c'est très impressionnant, admit-il. Non, en effet, l'armure, bien qu'elle soit appelée armure d'or, n'est pas forgée dans ce métal-là. Tout comme chacune des douze armures du Zodiaque, elle est faite d'orichalque.

Cette fois, les yeux de Lilith étincelèrent et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, à moitié perdue dans ses pensées.

- Oui bien sûr, médita-t-elle à mi-voix. L'orichalque, la pierre des étoiles, un parfait conducteur de cosmos. Il a la propriété de réagir à la chaleur et il est modelable à volonté.

Shion fut malgré lui un peu impressionné par tant de connaissances. Elle en parlait avec fièvre, la respiration accélérée comme s'il s'était agi de la chose la plus fabuleuse du monde.

- C'est le métal idéal pour forger une armure, reconnut-elle. Mais il faut de grandes capacités pour le manipuler, les humains dénués de cosmos n'en sont pas capables.

- Les humains dénués de cosmos n'ont pas connaissance de l'existence de ce métal, objecta Kan avec un sourire satisfait.

Cette jeune fille était bien aussi douée qu'il l'avait imaginé. Une vraie prodige. A son âge, elle était déjà un forgeron accompli, du moins dans la théorie. Il aurait beaucoup aimé voir de quoi elle était capable dans la pratique.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? interrogea Lilith qui ne s'était pas arrêtée de parler.

- Plus de mille ans, répondit Kan.

Une fois encore, l'adolescente leur jeta un coup d'oeil flamboyant d'intérêt et d'étonnement.

- Vous savez donc comment la réparer, comprit-elle. Vous êtes des forgerons.

- On essaye, fit l'ancien Bélier. Nous avons quelques connaissances, en effet.

Lilith ne bougeait pas, elle les regardait de l'air d'un professionnel qui jauge sa marchandise.

- Alors nos pratiques sont connues dehors, dit-elle doucement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ses mèches roses retombèrent aussitôt en travers de son visage concentré. Shion secoua la tête.

- Non, rectifia-t-il. Même au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le savoir des Atlantes est toujours resté dans notre famille. Il se transmet de père en fils, uniquement aux membres du peuple de Mû.

- Mais vous avez fait cadeau de douze armures d'or à la déesse, rappela vivement Lilith. Où sont-elles ?

- Au Sanctuaire. Et nous l'avons fait parce que cela était nécessaire, lança Kan. Il ne tient qu'à vous de venir en Grèce et constater par vous-même le pouvoir des armures du Zodiaque ainsi que l'usage que nous en faisons. N'aimerais-tu pas les examiner de plus près ? Douze armures quasi parfaites ?

L'adolescente tressaillit et Shion vit une sorte de frisson lui hérisser le corps. Ses yeux sombres, mi-violets, mi-pourpres, s'étaient illuminés de convoitise.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais nous être très utile au Sanctuaire, renchérit Kan.

Cette proposition semblait la tenter furieusement même si elle essayait de le cacher. Elle demeura paralysée un bon moment puis tout à coup, la réalité la rattrapa, elle secoua la tête et se reprit. La lumière dans son regard s'évanouit.

- C'est interdit, lâcha-t-elle fermement. Vous êtes des traîtres, on ne peut pas vous faire confiance.

- Nous n'avons trahi personne, répliqua Shion. Athéna avait besoin du peuple Atlante, nous devions répondre présent ! Elle a encore besoin de vos extraordinaires talents de forgeron aujourd'hui, vous pourriez sauver tout le monde si vous le vouliez.

L'espace d'un instant, Lilith le regarda sans rien dire, ébranlée et profondément troublée. Elle commençait visiblement à douter de toutes ses convictions habituelles et de toutes les pseudos certitudes qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis sa naissance. Malheureusement, les deux prisonniers n'eurent pas le temps de s'assurer qu'ils l'avaient bel et bien convaincue. Soudain l'un des gardes de la prison apparut dans le couloir et aperçut la jeune fille.

- Mademoiselle Lilith ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, c'est absolument interdit de parler aux prisonniers !

Lilith sursauta et partit en courant vers la sortie, suivie par le garde qui essayait de la rattraper.

- Hé ! Attendez ! s'écria Shion.

Mais c'était trop tard, ils avaient déjà disparus et la sentinelle avait fait mine de ne pas l'entendre.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'on se décida enfin à venir les mettre au courant du sort qui les attendait. Shion perçut des bruits de pas dans l'étroit couloir et se redressa aussitôt. L'homme s'arrêta devant la grille et introduisit une clef dans la grosse serrure. Les deux prisonniers bondirent sur leurs pieds, fous d'espoir.

- Sortez, ordonna simplement le garde.

- Où nous emmenez-vous ? demanda Kan.

L'homme les poussa hors de la cellule et leur mit des chaînes aux poignets. En une seconde, Shion constata qu'elles étaient insensibles à la télékinésie et aux chocs de cosmos, tout comme les barreaux de la grille.

- Avancez, fit le garde.

Il maniait une longue lance faite d'un métal bleuté, pourvue d'une lame affûtée à son extrémité. Shion ne chercha pas à parler davantage à cet homme, sachant que de toutes façons il ne lui répondrait pas. Il se laissa simplement guider avec son père hors de la prison et bientôt, ils furent au pied de la Cité Atlante. D'autres gardes les attendaient là et les deux prisonniers se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés d'une véritable escorte. Shion vit qu'on les faisait entrer dans la petite ville. Les ruelles étaient désertes, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ils s'enfoncèrent entre les maisonnettes et les allées immobiles. Le jeune homme commençait à devenir nerveux, il se demandait où est-ce qu'on les menait. Et où étaient donc passés tous les habitants ? Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de marche qu'il entendit un petit grincement au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et découvrit brusquement que des dizaines de gens les regardaient passer depuis les hautes fenêtres de leur demeure. Il vit tous les visages qui se penchaient vers la rue où ils étaient traînés et il sentit soudain un profond malaise s'emparer de lui. Son ventre se noua douloureusement face à tous ces regards, tous ces yeux braqués sur lui d'un air curieux, haineux ou apeuré, comme s'il n'était qu'une bête dangereuse et tout à coup, il réalisa que cela lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Il eut la désagréable sensation d'être nu et vulnérable, et surtout d'être sale. Il aurait voulu se contrôler mais ses joues rougirent malgré lui, il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Les gardes qui les poussaient ne semblaient pas du tout se rendre compte de tout cela, ou bien ils s'en fichaient éperdument. Shion ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir personne et se contenta de marcher droit devant lui, le coeur serré, la respiration saccadée.

Ils traversèrent toute la Cité où plus aucun Atlante n'osait plus circuler en leur présence. Les petites pagodes défilèrent sous leurs yeux, les rues se succédèrent et enfin, la haute corniche qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la cavité se dressa devant eux. Leur marche fut brusquement interrompue et Shion souleva les paupières instinctivement. Ce qu'il vit alors lui coupa le souffle.

Au sommet de la plateforme, au-dessus d'eux, encastré dans la roche de la montagne, le palais de la Cité Interdite les toisait de toute sa hauteur. La lumière faisait scintiller les tuiles qui pavaient le toit et dans les airs, c'était un feu d'artifice de reflets aux couleurs rouges et jaunes. De larges balcons ornaient la façade du monument ; ils semblaient jouer à cache-cache entre les puissantes colonnes de nacre. Shion aperçut l'immense porte d'entrée sculptée de métal, l'énorme voûte qui l'auréolait et les frises qui couraient sur les battants comme autant de longs rubans virevoltant entre deux butoirs de bronze. Des gardes se tenaient immobiles à chaque angle, à chaque balcon et même le long de la mince corniche qui menait au palais. Shion avouait sans mal qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau, sauf peut-être le châteaux de Versailles. Il était tellement émerveillé qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que les sentinelles les engageaient sur le sentier pour entamer la montée. Quand cette pensée prit son ampleur véritable dans son esprit, il jeta un regard affolé à son père. On les emmenait dans la Cité Interdite, chez le Chef des Atlantes, le roi de la Cité de Mû ! Kan devina l'angoisse qui envahissait son fils et lui fit comprendre d'un battement des paupières qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Shion attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et se mit à la mordiller nerveusement. Bon sang, le Chef de la Cité...

Il tenta de faire ralentir le rythme effréné de son coeur lorsque soudain, ils se retrouvèrent devant la haute entrée. La porte elle-même semblait les mettre au défi d'entrer en leur présentant ses énormes gonds de métal, ses larges clous carrés et ses butoirs à tête de lion. Deux hommes attendaient de chaque côté de l'encadrement, comme des statues gardiennes. Le groupe qui amenait les prisonniers s'arrêta devant eux puis il y eut quelques paroles échangées, que Shion était trop agité pour comprendre. Tout à coup les battants de la porte pivotèrent pour dévoiler un large couloir sombre et vide. Le gouffre béant les attirait lentement et soudain, il les aspira.

Les oreilles de Shion bourdonnaient. Il n'entendait que l'écho de leurs pas dans le couloir du palais. Bientôt on les introduisit dans une grande salle pavée de richesses et les deux prisonniers découvrirent l'assemblée de leurs jurées qui les attendait. Tout au fond, au centre, sur un haut siège qui paraissait fait en or, se trouvait un homme drapé dans une longue tunique blanche. Une rangée de trois hommes s'étendait de chaque côté de son trône, à genoux sur de simples coussins, l'air sévère.

On poussa les deux accusés vers l'allée centrale, large de plusieurs mètres. Shion se redressa, marcha le plus droit possible en essayant de ne pas trop regarder les gens qui se tenaient debout dans l'assistance. Il devait y avoir plus de cent personnes dans la pièce. Personne ne disait un mot, il n'y avait qu'un silence de mort.

Shion vit une petite estrade entourée d'une rambarde, sûrement l'endroit où ils se tiendraient lui et son père pour leur procès. Quand ils eurent remonté toute l'allée couverte de tapis de laine, on les immobilisa face au grand trône du Chef. Celui-ci fit un signe et les gardes vinrent leur enlever leurs chaînes. Shion n'était pas fâché de s'en débarrasser. Dès qu'ils furent libres, on les poussa vivement en avant.

- A genoux ! ordonna le garde.

Le jeune homme sentit une main lui broyer l'épaule pour l'obliger à courber l'échine et une bouffée de colère l'envahit. En un éclair il s'empara de ce poignet et il le tordit en arrière d'un coup sec. Le garde poussa aussitôt un cri de douleur et il y eut des frémissements dans la salle, les sentinelles brandirent leur arme.

- Je peux m'incliner tout seul, gronda le Bélier en projetant l'homme au sol.

L'assemblée poussa des exclamations outrées ou horrifiées mais le jeune homme les ignora. Il se retourna calmement et salua respectueusement le roi en mettant un genou à terre. Kan fit de même après lui avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil de reproche. Cela eut l'air de calmer les foules.

Le Roi les observait de son regard pointu. Shion n'avait pas osé le fixer droit dans les yeux trop longtemps mais il avait eut le temps de voir ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, une peau très claire, peut-être encore délicate malgré son âge et deux yeux céladon qui auraient dû appartenir à un chat. Les deux points de vie qui surplombaient son regard avaient encore leur couleur bleu foncé. Le jeune homme n'avait lu aucun sentiment sur ce visage impassible, noble, strié de rides profondes comme l'écorce d'un arbre. Rien n'y transparaissait, juste cette sévérité immédiate, cette fermeté incroyable qui laissait deviner un caractère très fort. La vieillesse ne lui avait rien enlevé de sa vigueur et de son obstination, Shion en était convaincu.

Il se passa un moment de vide, le temps nécessaire au noble monarque pour les inspecter lui aussi. Puis il se redressa.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il froidement.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir face à cette voix incroyablement profonde dans laquelle on entendait vibrer toute la sagesse de ce peuple. Le ton était si dur, si distant, que cela lui glaça le coeur.

- Mon nom est Kan et voici mon fils Shion.

Shion lança un regard en biais à son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas relevé la tête, il fixait toujours humblement le sol à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mais sa voix ne tremblait pas, il n'avait pas marqué une seule seconde d'hésitation avant de répondre. Derrière le roi, dans ce qui semblait être la tribune d'honneur, les vieillards s'étaient redressés dans toute leur dignité outrée. L'insolence de Kan les insultait presque directement. Le visage du Roi s'assombrit soudain.

- Votre présence n'est pas désirée en ces lieux, reprit-il. Personne n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la Cité. Saviez-vous bien ce que vous risquiez en violant ces règles ?

- Oui seigneur, dit l'ancien Bélier. Nous étions parfaitement conscients des risques, nous connaissons les lois, nous...

Un coup sec l'interrompit et Shion vit que l'un des vieux hommes alignés à la gauche du Roi avait vivement frappé sur le sol. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage.

- Tais-toi insolent ! s'écria-t-il. Qui te permet ? Ces vieilles histoires n'intéressent personne !

Shion était sidéré. Il n'y avait eut qu'à faire une légère allusion au bannissement d'un petit groupe d'Atlantes il y a des siècles pour que tout explose. Personne ici n'avait envie d'entendre le récit de ses erreurs passées.

Le Roi éleva lentement une main dans les airs pour calmer l'homme et lui intimer le silence. Il ne quittait plus les deux prisonniers des yeux.

- Quiconque outrepasse nos lois et pénètre dans la Cité est puni de mort, lâcha-t-il durement.

Le coeur du Bélier se mit à battre plus vite. Tout autour dans la salle, il y avait des chuchotements, des signes, des roulements d'yeux.

- Nous le savons, répondit Kan.

Cette fois le jeune homme décela un léger tremblement dans sa voix, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, reprit-il en levant la tête. Nous sommes ici parce que vous êtes notre dernier recours.

- Vos raisons ne nous intéressent pas, fit le Roi. Puisque vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, ce que vous risquiez, il ne plane plus aucun doute sur votre culpabilité. Vous serez mis aux fers le temps qu'il faudra pour déterminer votre exécution.

Soudain, le monarque se leva et fit un geste du bras qui déclencha aussitôt une vague de gardes armés. Les deux prisonniers furent recouverts en quelques secondes et Kan n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Shion enflamma son cosmos et d'un coup, repoussa le flot de sentinelles qui tentait de le maîtriser. Les soldats volèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle et le jeune homme se plaça derrière son père pour arrêter chacun des gardes qui lui fonçaient dessus.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, déclara l'ancien Bélier.

Shion bondit à ses côtés et saisit le bras d'un garde qui voulait le frapper avant de le tordre.

- Vous ne voulez peut-être pas entendre ce que nous avons à dire mais la situation est grave et nous n'avons plus le temps, continua Kan.

Shion balança la sentinelle au sol et fit un pas menaçant vers les autres qui s'arrêtèrent. Le Roi et ses conseillers semblaient paralysés, de colère ou d'effroi, de frustration ou d'humiliation. Le monarque serra les poings.

- Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir d'ici, souligna-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout notre intention, sire, assura Kan.

L'un des vieillards, visiblement aussi hargneux que le premier, s'énerva.

- Rendez-vous immédiatement ! Votre sort ne changera pas, vous serez condamnés à mort et jamais vous ne repartirez d'ici ! cria-t-il.

Kan ne put alors s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire narquois.

- C'est un comble après que vous ayez tout fait pour nous en chasser !

L'assemblée des conseillers parut avoir un haut-le-coeur outragé et le Roi fit une grimace furieuse.

- Vous en êtes les seuls fautifs, je ne tolèrerai pas tant d'impertinence ! coupa-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Kan de serrer les dents. Derrière lui, Shion arrêtait toujours les gardes qui essayaient de les maîtriser et il n'y faisait plus attention.

- Cette vieille histoire vous dérange, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama l'ancien Bélier. Vous voudriez ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me taire pour soulager vos consciences.

Il pivota tout à coup vers tous les gens qui assistaient au procès dans la grande salle du trône puis il éleva les bras dans un geste théâtral.

- Et oui ! nous faisons tous deux partie des Atlantes que vous avez banni il y a des siècles ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Soudain, des exclamations, des cris, des hoquets fusèrent de toutes parts et l'assemblée se souleva comme un tapis. Shion eut un instant d'appréhension en voyant les réactions choquées qu'avait provoquées son père. Les gardes en oublièrent de les assaillir et le Bélier crut que les vieillards derrière le Roi allaient chacun avoir une attaque, ou peut-être même deux. Mais Kan ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Vous pouvez essayer de nous oublier mais vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant de ne pas connaître notre existence ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est vrai que tous nos ancêtres sont morts mais il reste encore nous deux, mon fils et moi sommes les derniers d'entre eux.

- Assez !

- Est-ce que vous avez peur d'entendre la vérité ? fit Kan au vieil homme qui avait crié.

- Ils ont été bannis parce qu'ils avaient trahi nos lois, rien de plus !

Le Roi fit brusquement taire tout le monde. Il paraissait enragé. Enragé et amer.

- Qui es-tu pour remettre en cause un châtiment rendu il y a plus de mille ans ? Une sentence libérée par les Anciens ?

Kan baissa d'un ton.

- Sire, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'oserais pas et puis cela ne changerait plus rien à présent.

Tout le monde parut se calmer un peu et dans la pièce, on respira tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Les yeux du Roi s'étaient plissés.

- Vous aurez la vie sauve, finit-il par dire. A une condition : que vous repartiez immédiatement pour ne plus jamais revenir. Nous condamnerons définitivement l'entrée de la Cité derrière vous.

Les vieillards n'avaient pas l'air satisfaits. Ils auraient sûrement voulu les exécuter pour pouvoir exprimer toute l'étendue de leur colère contre quelqu'un et la clémence du Roi n'était pas de leur goût. Kan garda le silence un bon moment et Shion crut qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que le Chef venait de dire.

- Vous ne comprenez pas mon seigneur, déclara-t-il enfin calmement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête.

- Athéna et ses chevaliers sont en guerre, expliqua-t-il. Hadès est sur le point de massacrer tout le Sanctuaire et bien plus encore. Mon fils et moi n'aurons jamais le temps de réparer et contrôler toutes les armures du Zodiaque avant que les combats ne commencent. Nous sommes simplement venus demander un peu d'aide. Une poignée des dizaines de forgerons dont vous disposez suffiraient à sauver la vie de nombreuses personnes.

Cette révélation fut suivie de longues secondes de silence durant lesquelles les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches s'arrondirent et les souffles se suspendirent. Le Roi n'avait pas bougé, il observait Kan droit dans les yeux et celui-ci semblait accepter de bonne grâce le contrôle de sa sincérité.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que nous vous aiderions ? répondit le monarque. La Cité Atlante a coupé tous ses liens avec le monde extérieur, nous ne sommes pas concernés par vos problèmes. Vous avez choisi votre camp il y a longtemps, personne ne vous obligeait à partir. Maintenant il est trop tard pour se rétracter, tant pis pour vous. Réglez vos guerres entre vous, je ne mettrai pas la vie de mes hommes en danger.

Shion accusa durement le coup et il lui fallut un bon moment pour se reprendre. Tout le monde se fichait de leur sort, de leurs compagnons en danger, de la menace d'Hadès. Ils ne feraient rien. Rien du tout. Un vent de murmures secouait l'assemblée.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire comme si vous ne saviez rien, fit Kan.

Un léger accent de peur flottait dans sa voix.

- Cette guerre va être un massacre, une hécatombe ! continua-t-il. Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux comme ça ! Est-ce que le sort de tous ces gens vous indiffère à ce point ?

- Nous ne faisons pas partie de ce monde que vous avez rejoint, lança le Roi.

Soudain, Shion ressentit un besoin incontrôlable de parler, de s'exprimer, d'essayer de les convaincre à son tour. Malheureusement, sa voix refusait de lui obéir et aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

- Bien sûr que si, vous faites partie de ce monde ! Vous vivez sur Terre, vous êtes des Hommes, vous êtes concernés comme les autres, fit l'ancien Bélier. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas tout l'enjeu du geste de vos ancêtres il y a mille ans, dit le Chef.

Shion vit tout à coup les yeux de fauve du Roi s'ouvrir sur eux et le gouffre de mélancolie qu'il y aperçut le terrorisa.

- Ils ont choisi, reprit le monarque doucement. Ils ont eu le choix et ils ont décidé de partir. A l'instant où ils ont franchi les limites de la Cité, ils ont disparu de notre civilisation, ils ont cessé d'exister. Nous les avons oubliés en même temps que le reste, il est trop tard. Cette guerre ne concerne que vous. Si vous la perdez, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Shion tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait eu une vision soudaine, quelque chose qui avait provoqué en lui une peur incontrôlable. Il avait vu le champ de bataille. Il avait vu la plaine grecque couverte de cadavre, de mers de sang, de montagnes de corps. Il avait vu chacun de ses compagnons massacrés, gisant au sol. Il avait vu le monde entier gouverné par Hadès et une violente nausée lui avait retourné l'estomac.

- Si Hadès gagne cette guerre, dit Kan, vous serez concernés comme les autres.

Le Roi secoua la tête.

- Non, rectifia-t-il. Je laisse le monde à Hadès mais nous sommes en dehors. Notre cavité est inaccessible de l'extérieur. Du moins, elle le sera bientôt définitivement. Dès que vous serez partis. Nous n'avons que faire de ce conflit. Les dieux passent leur temps à se battre entre eux, qu'ils assument les conséquences de leurs actes. Si Athéna avait un peu plus de sagesse que cela, elle n'obligerait pas des dizaines de chevaliers à se mettre en danger pour elle.

Cette fois, il avait été trop loin, Shion le sentait. Son père n'était pas du genre à supporter que quelqu'un insulte la déesse sans rien faire. Cet outrage se payerait d'une manière ou d'une autre et les yeux de Kan se mirent à flamboyer de colère.

- Athéna ne demande rien à personne, au contraire, elle défend la Terre de toutes ses forces pour protéger ses habitants ! tonna-t-il soudain. Ses chevaliers ont eux-mêmes choisi leur voie. Ce n'est pas la servitude qui nous lie à Athéna, c'est la loyauté, le respect, la fraternité. Il suffit d'un peu de tolérance, d'un peu d'altruisme pour se rendre compte de ça.

Le Roi tressaillit comme s'il avait été piqué par un insecte.

- Peu m'importe, répondit-il, troublé. C'est mon dernier avertissement : sortez de la Cité immédiatement et ne revenez jamais.

Shion sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son coeur et il ferma brièvement les yeux de désespoir. L'assemblée bouillonnait de murmures, d'exclamations et les vieillards échangeaient des phrases à mi-voix. Kan resta immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague durant plusieurs secondes. Une sorte de tristesse flottait dans son regard éteint. De la tristesse et aussi un peu d'amertume, semblait-il à Shion. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il venait de se résigner, d'accepter sa défaite. C'était fini. Lentement, l'ancien Bélier leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le trône. Shion sut qu'il allait accepter la proposition et qu'ils s'en iraient directement pour rentrer en Grèce.

- Très bien, dit-il d'un ton déterminé. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Shion se figea et se tourna d'un bloc vers son père. Que voulait-il dire ? Est-ce qu'il se serait trompé ? Son père avait-il encore une idée ?

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas entendre les arguments de la raison, nous en utiliserons de plus explicites, reprit Kan.

L'attention de la salle entière se braqua sur lui. La tension monta comme la marée et bientôt, elle fut palpable. Shion ne comprenait pas ce que son père avait derrière la tête et il attendit, le souffle court, comme tout le monde. Seul Kan semblait serein, c'était insensé. Le Roi se redressa imperceptiblement, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque soudaine.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Kan esquissa un très léger sourire et d'un coup, tendit un bras vers son fils.

- Shion, dit-il, j'ai essayé et je n'ai pas réussi. Je te laisse la place.

Shion crut être victime d'une sorte d'hallucination fiévreuse. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois d'affilée sans parvenir à émettre un son puis brusquement, des convulsions agitèrent tous ses membres et sa respiration se débloqua.

- Quoi ! hoqueta-t-il. Mais... que... quoi !

Kan hocha la tête d'un air confiant et lui fit signe d'avancer.

- Vas-y, lança-t-il.

- Mais je... enfin, papa, ce n'est... qu'est-ce... bégaya Shion.

Dans l'assemblée, tout le monde paraissait aussi interdit que lui. Les conseillers offraient toute une gamme de mines perplexes et le Roi avait ouvert des yeux ronds.

- Tu envoies ton fils à ta place, c'est très lâche, fit-il assez sèchement.

- Vous le sous-estimez, c'est une erreur, répliqua Kan, imperturbable.

Il continuait à pousser Shion en avant et celui-ci fut soudain pris d'une angoisse douloureuse.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-il, paniqué. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Si toi tu n'as pas...

- Parle-leur de ce que tu sais Shion, c'est notre dernière carte, répondit l'ancien Bélier sur le même ton.

Shion secoua la tête.

- Ce que je sais ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je sais ? De quoi tu par...

Tout à coup, le déclic se fit dans son esprit et il s'immobilisa. Il avait compris. Kan acquiesça et ébaucha un dernier sourire avant de le pousser vers le Roi. Shion se retrouva alors au premier plan, seul et en proie à un trac paralysant. Les yeux des conseillers, du Roi, de son père et de l'assemblée se fixèrent sur lui d'un bloc. Il eut soudain du mal à respirer mais il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se calmer. Tout le monde semblait attendre qu'il se décide à parler et à révéler ce qu'il savait. Shion serra les poings pour se donner du courage. Puis, il leva la tête d'un air déterminé.

- Je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose, fit-il.

Le Roi parut interloqué.

- C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Que se passerait-il, à votre avis, majesté, si Hadès gagnait cette guerre ?

Shion avait jugé préférable de mener le Roi à une déduction logique et progressive qui aurait plus d'impact. Celui-ci plissa légèrement le front, comme s'il se demandait où il voulait en venir exactement. Enfin, il fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Eh bien, il gouvernerait la Terre à la place de votre déesse, lança-t-il. Nous avons déjà dit cela.

- C'est exact, continua le jeune homme dont la voix tremblait un peu de se retrouver au centre de l'attention générale. Mais si cela devait arriver, il aurait tous les pouvoirs. Sur tout le monde. Y compris sur vous.

Cette fois, le Roi secoua la tête avec agacement. Il pensait visiblement qu'il ne faisait que perdre son temps.

- Nous n'avons rien à voir avec vous, répéta-t-il en haussant le ton. Rien de ce qui arrivera sur Terre ne nous concerne. Ce n'est pas notre problème.

Shion se laissa aller à esquisser un sourire.

- Vous vous trompez mon seigneur.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt interdit. Le monarque laissa retomber la main qu'il avait posée sur son front.

- Que veux-tu dire ? fit-il.

- S'il le peut, Hadès viendra revendiquer votre précieux savoir pour servir son règne, expliqua Shion. Il vous obligera à lui livrer tous vos secrets, vous ne serez pas libres.

- Pour cela, il faudra qu'il sache nous trouver, répliqua le Roi d'un air satisfait.

Shion ne bougea pas, il regardait simplement le monarque qui paraissait si sûr de lui. Ce dernier s'aperçut que le jeune homme l'observait de façon étrange et qu'il ne disait plus rien. L'expression de victoire sur le visage du Chef s'altéra lentement. Il avait compris que quelque chose lui échappait. Shion soupira.

- Hadès connaît l'existence de la Cité Atlante, il sait comment y entrer, il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, lâcha-t-il.

A ces mots, ce fut la panique. Tout le monde bondit et des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent dans la foule. Shion vit de grands yeux s'arrondir un peu partout, des hoquets de terreur retentir, des murmures s'entremêler. Le Roi semblait pétrifié. Même les conseillers ne disaient plus rien, n'osaient plus bouger d'un iota.

- Que... commença le monarque, ahuri.

Il régnait un tel brouhaha dans la grande salle qu'il devenait impossible de s'entendre penser. Shion attendit que l'information passe, que tout le monde l'ait bien assimilée. L'agitation montait de tous côtés, seul Kan n'était pas surpris par ce qui venait d'être révélé. Il attendait simplement que l'effet se fasse. Et le Roi fut le premier à se reprendre. Il s'efforça de faire revenir le silence, il cria plusieurs fois de rester calme, de se taire et enfin, l'assemblée s'apaisa un peu. Le Chef laissa retomber son regard sur Shion. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme lut différent sentiment dans ses yeux de chat : la peur, la colère mais aussi la suspicion.

- Comment Hadès pourrait-il savoir cela ? gronda le Roi d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous vous trompez encore mon seigneur, nous ne sommes pour rien dans cet état de fait, assura Shion.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! fit-il.

Un voile de tristesse et de mélancolie vint flotter dans les yeux de Shion.

- Hadès sait tout cela parce que l'un de ses Spectres est déjà venu ici. Il le sait parce que son espion lui aura raconté tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les Atlantes et surtout, parce que l'un de ses Spectres a jadis été l'une des vôtres, expliqua-t-il.

Le Roi sursauta et apparemment, la mémoire lui revint. Il se rembrunit et sa colère disparut d'un coup. Shion ne le regardait plus, il voyait des images familières défiler devant ses yeux. Il revit un visage, des cheveux mauves et un regard violet.

- Lÿnn et son petit frère Siam sont encore en vie, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix. Est-ce que tout le monde les a déjà oubliés ?

Le Chef ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne voulut sortir. Les conseillers échangèrent des coups d'oeil embarrassés. Après un moment, l'un d'eux se décida à prendre la parole.

- Vous connaissez l'histoire de Keen et de sa famille ? interrogea-t-il.

Shion regarda ailleurs pour que personne ne voie que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit-il pour éluder la question. Mais je sais que Lÿnn est en vie, qu'elle sert Hadès autant qu'elle le peut et qu'elle est totalement dévouée à Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe que vous connaissez, il me semble...

Le vieil homme baissa la tête à son tour.

- Keen, le père de Lÿnn et du petit Siam, s'est fait enlevé il y a deux an, raconta-t-il. Nous pensions qu'il avait simplement eu un accident, que son corps avait disparu dans la montagne. Mais les enfants s'étaient volatilisés eux aussi. Nous ne les avons jamais revus mais nous avions deviné que quelqu'un de haut placé était à l'origine de tout cela.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour les aider, dit Shion douloureusement, avec colère.

Il avait mal en pensant que si Lÿnn était devenue ce qu'elle était, c'était parce qu'elle avait dû faire face toute seule, avec les moyens dont elle disposait. Et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi. Si seulement ils avaient tenté de la retrouver, de sauver son petit frère. Si seulement personne ne l'avait oubliée, elle ne serait pas aux ordres de Rhadamanthe. Il en avait la nausée.

- Elle a voulu sauver son frère toute seule et elle n'y est pas arrivé, reprit le jeune homme en essayant de contrôler les accents furieux de sa voix. Voyez ce qu'elle est devenue grâce à vous. Maintenant, Hadès a accès à tous les renseignements qu'il veut.

Il serra les dents et foudroya les conseillers et le Roi du regard.

- Quand Athéna ne sera plus là, c'est à vous qu'il s'en prendra ! s'exclama-t-il. Si vous croyez échapper à son pouvoir, si vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir continuer à vivre comme avant, vous faites une grossière erreur. Vous serez obligés de réagir malgré vous. Cela vous concerne autant que nous, il va falloir vous faire à cette idée.

Pour le coup, la panique qu'il avait voulu déclencher fut plus grande que prévu. Un vacarme incroyable s'éleva dans la salle et tout le monde s'affola. Le Roi lui-même semblait perdu, bouleversé et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire. Ses conseillers étaient trop paralysés pour parler. Leurs regards effrayés parlaient pour eux.

- C'est impossible... murmura-t-il.

Shion déglutit et se redressa pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Laissez vos forgerons nous venir en aide, dit-il. Un petit groupe suffira, nous avons une centaine d'armures à réparer et nous manquons de temps. Acceptez de porter secours à Athéna, c'est notre seule chance. Et c'est la votre aussi.

Le monarque le regardait d'un air vague, éteint, et il ne répondit pas. Shion lui laissa le temps de revenir à lui, d'encaisser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au moment où il allait répéter sa requête, un grand fracas leur parvint de la porte d'entrée et il s'interrompit. Des cris retentirent derrière les battants fermés et soudain, la porte pivota dans un grincement.

- ... dois lui parler ! Lâche-moi espèce d'idiot ! criait une voix familière.

- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, personne n'a le droit d'entrer pendant l'audience !

Shion vit une petite silhouette repousser le garde rageusement et pénétrer de force dans la grande salle. Les gardes paraissaient scandalisés mais la jeune fille leur échappa d'un mouvement souple pour se précipiter vers le trône. Lilith semblait passablement énervée.

- Mon seigneur je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer, s'excusa le garde.

Lilith avait déjà rejoint l'endroit où se tenait Shion et son père. Elle se dirigea vers le trône où le Roi s'était redressé.

- Lilith ! fit-il. Je t'ai déjà dit...

- Grand-père, s'il te plait, écoute-moi ! coupa la jeune fille.

Shion observait la scène sans parvenir à réagir. L'adolescente se campa devant le Roi des Atlantes et mit ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air plus que déterminé. Le monarque semblait dépassé, ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois que la jeune fille outrepassait les règles. Elle repoussa ses cheveux roses derrière ses oreilles et désigna les deux prisonniers d'un geste de la main.

- Grand-père, il faut que tu les écoute ! s'écria-t-elle. Ils ne veulent qu'un peu d'aide, il s'agit de réparer des armures. Nous avons beaucoup de forgerons qui manquent de travail ici. Ils ont raison, c'est aussi notre devoir d'aider Athéna et je veux leur venir en aide, grand-père ! Je veux aller avec eux et je m'occuperai de leurs armures, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! Je suis le meilleur forgeron de la Cité, tu le sais bien et il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. Nos lois ne nous interdisent pas d'aider les gens de notre propre peuple. Ce sont des Atlantes, comme nous !

Elle se tut et observa son grand-père royal sans faillir, sans ciller, droite et digne dans son opinion. Shion s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Lilith était la petite fille du Roi, mais aussi le meilleur forgeron de la Cité et elle s'était finalement rangée de leur côté. Le Roi avait visiblement renoncé à penser quoi que ce soit. Il devait savoir qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre l'obstination de sa petite fille, tout Roi fût-il. Les révélations terrifiantes de Shion étaient encore trop présentent dans son esprit, son corps en tremblait encore. Les conseillers avaient renoncé eux aussi, ils ne cherchaient même plus à intimider les prisonniers avec leurs regards meurtriers.

Après quelques secondes, le Chef échappa un petit soupir et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Combien de temps avez-vous ? demanda-t-il à Shion.


	34. Chapter 31

Le souffle de la guerre

Deux hommes se tenaient sur la septième maison du Zodiaque. Leurs silhouettes aux bras croisés, droites et fières, se découpaient en sombre sur le fond de ciel vermeil du crépuscule. De loin, ils semblaient parfaitement identiques, l'exact reflet l'un de l'autre. Ils attendaient en silence, ils regardaient simplement l'horizon.

Il y avait longtemps que Roan n'était plus sorti du palais sans son costume de Grand Pope. Aujourd'hui il était habillé le plus simplement possible, comme lorsqu'il était encore chevalier d'or. Son fils se tenait immobile à ses côtés. Dohko observait la couleur sinistre et magnifique du ciel, l'astre rougeoyant qui se couchait lentement après une journée de dur labeur.

- Le ciel est en sang, murmura-t-il.

Roan acquiesça doucement, sans gestes brusques.

- Oui, dit-il, exactement comme il y a dix huit ans avant la bataille.

Dohko lui jeta un regard. Il semblait un peu gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce jour-là ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Comment as-tu fait pour dormir avant les combats ?

Le Pope se tourna vers son fils, un peu surpris. Mais Dohko paraissait sincèrement inquiet et soudain, Roan réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas dix huit ans, qu'il n'avait jamais connu de véritable guerre et surtout, qu'il avait peur. L'ancien chevalier de la Balance respira profondément et esquissa un sourire.

- J'avais ta mère, répondit-il.

- Maman n'avait pas peur de se battre ?

Roan sourit, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Sara n'avait peur de rien, fit-il. La seule chose qu'elle craignait, c'était de perdre les gens qui lui étaient chers. Si elle avait pu, elle serait partie se battre toute seule contre tous les Berserkers d'Arès.

Dohko sourit à son tour.

- Alors vous n'avez jamais hésité ? lança-t-il. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous faisiez tout ça, si vous alliez mourir, si vous arriveriez à tuer quelqu'un ?

Roan vit que son fils s'était mis à trembler, il vit l'angoisse dans ses yeux et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Si bien sûr, à chaque seconde, avoua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. C'est normal que tu aies peur, Dohko. Seulement il faut que tu te rappelles pourquoi tu te bats.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour ceux que tu aimes, dit Roan fermement. Tu te bats pour Shion, pour Athéna, pour Kan, pour Aria, pour Shunreï, pour Asha, pour Ooko, pour ta mère et pour tout le Sanctuaire. Tu te bats pour éviter qu'ils n'aient à le faire, pour éviter de les perdre.

Dohko ouvrit les yeux et regarda son père. Une nouvelle petite lueur se mit à flamboyer dans son regard.

- Je ne veux pas les perdre, déclara-t-il.

Roan hocha la tête.

- Mais... reprit Dohko. Si je n'arrivais pas à les tuer ? Je peux me battre, je peux porter des coups et me défendre. Je peux encaisser et me relever... mais ôter la vie ?

Le Grand Pope ferma brièvement les yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon qui s'éteignait petit à petit.

- J'ai tué un homme durant la précédente guerre, avoua-t-il. Je lui ai tranché la tête d'un seul coup d'épée, sans même hésiter une seconde.

A ces mots, le jeune homme tressaillit et ses yeux verts s'arrondirent. Il observa son père pendant de longues secondes sans parvenir à dire un mot. Roan semblait ailleurs, très loin, des années auparavant.

- Sa voix et son visage m'ont hanté pendant des mois, continua-t-il. J'en rêvais presque toutes les nuits. C'était un Berserker et si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est lui qui m'aurait tué, pourtant je me suis senti coupable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'ancien chevalier de la Balance baissa la tête.

- Parfois je me réveillais en sursaut la nuit, expliqua-t-il. Je le voyais devant moi juste avant que je ne le tue. Mais tout de suite après je voyais ta mère couchée à côté de moi, profondément endormie, son ventre qui grossissait lentement et brusquement, je me disais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas tué cet homme, il aurait pris la vie de Sara, la tienne aussi et probablement la mienne avant vous.

Dohko resta silencieux un bon moment et médita sur tout cela. Il se rappela la responsabilité qui pesait sur lui, les promesses qu'il avait faites ainsi que son serment à Athéna. Puis il inspira profondément et ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Le temps passe et on finit par oublier, assura Roan. Mais on n'oublie jamais un compagnon tombé à la bataille.

Dohko imagina un bref instant perdre Shion pendant la guerre et devoir vivre sans lui jusqu'à sa mort. Son coeur se serra.

- Bon sang, Shion...

- Lui aussi il sera comme toi, rappela Roan. Vous devrez vous soutenir, vous battre côte à côte.

Le jeune homme soupira nerveusement.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus, se lamenta-t-il.

- Cela fait deux jours, fit le Pope, l'air sombre.

- Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Si les Atlantes les avaient piégés ?

Roan se passa une main sur le menton et serra les dents. Shion et Kan n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie depuis leur départ.

- Je crois que celui ou ceux qui voudront se débarrasser de Kan et Shion auront beaucoup de travail, lança-t-il enfin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sont des durs à cuire.

Dohko ébaucha un sourire.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, admit-il.

- Ils seront là dans peu de temps, j'en suis certain.

Le Pope se détourne du spectacle qu'offrait le ciel maintenant sombre et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils avant de s'éloigner.

- Profite de cette nuit, Dohko, conseilla-t-il. Essaye de dormir et ne pense plus à rien.

Dohko acquiesça faiblement, la mine dépitée et l'entendit disparaître derrière lui. Une fois seul, il garda encore un instant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon puis il descendit du toit.

Ce soir-là, il ne suivit le conseil de son père qu'à moitié. Il retrouva Shunreï dans sa chambre et elle le serra contre elle sans dire un mot, avec force, fébrilement. Il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit, avec plus de tendresse, de passion et d'ardeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ; avec courage te désespoir, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

Le soleil allait se lever. La ligne d'horizon se nimbait de plus en plus d'une belle teinte claire et faisait ressortir les contours foncés des montagnes grecques. L'astre souverain s'éleva lentement et perça la surface du jour ; il émergea au-dessus du sol et soudain, ce fut une explosion de couleurs. Les rayons orangés filèrent comme des étoiles vers Star Hill et tout à coup, la lumière tomba sur l'homme qui somnolait contre le mur. Iskander des Gémeaux se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés, le coeur affolé et les sens en alerte. Une seconde lui suffit pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha du balcon de la tour, là où on dominait absolument tout le Sanctuaire. Shanti de la Vierge s'y tenait déjà, les yeux clos, le visage impénétrable tourné vers l'horizon.

- Ca y est, murmura le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Shanti hocha sombrement la tête.

- Oui, dit-il.

Au loin, au pied des montagnes, au ras du sol, se formait doucement un immense nuage noir, un brouillard de ténèbres qui s'étendait peu à peu. Iskander vit les volutes sombres tourbillonner dans les airs et recouvrir les terres. Le nuage avançait vers le Sanctuaire, il pouvait sentir les ondes de puissance qui s'en dégageaient, l'énergie négative qui venait jusqu'à lui. Shanti n'avait pas bougé, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux blancs comme la neige lui balayant le dos et les épaules.

Après un instant les deux chevaliers d'or reculèrent d'un pas et se placèrent face à l'horizon. Iskander ferma les yeux et son fabuleux cosmos l'enveloppa à la seconde précise où celui de Shanti s'enflammait. Les deux gardiens du Zodiaque unirent leurs forces et tout à coup, une onde de choc aux reflets argentés se propagea autour d'eux. L'illusion démoniaque du chevalier des Gémeaux recouvrit tout le Sanctuaire comme un dôme et l'isola complètement du monde extérieur. Les pouvoirs de la Vierge vinrent renforcer son attaque et bientôt, le domaine sacré d'Athéna disparut du paysage. Pour un temps.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Dohko fit exploser son cosmos doré et soudain, l'armure d'or de la Balance s'éleva dans les airs pour venir le recouvrir entièrement. Il se précipita aussitôt hors de son temple et s'élança à toute allure dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le palais.

Le soleil venait de se lever, tous les chevaliers étaient sur le pied de guerre. Le Pope avait donné ses derniers ordres et le Sanctuaire était déjà plongé dans le chaos le plus total. Dohko courait si vite qu'il en oubliait de respirer. L'alerte était donnée, l'illusion d'Iskander s'était déclenchée. Bon sang mais où était Shion ?

- C'est moi qui te tuerai si tu ne reviens pas immédiatement Shion ! pesta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Au palais, on s'affolait, on courait dans tous les sens et Dohko dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône. Les Messagers et Hermès étaient là, face à Athéna.

- Ils sont à l'abri comme vous l'aviez ordonné, déesse, disait Dion.

- Très bien, répondit-elle. Je vous remercie infiniment.

Dohko attendit que les Messagers s'inclinent une dernière fois devant Athéna puis il les rejoignit rapidement hors de la salle.

- J'ai à vous parler ! lança-t-il.

- Dohko, tu n'es pas dans ton temple ? fit Taâr.

- Suivez-moi, répondit-il seulement.

Perplexe, les trois Messagers obéirent, suivis du petit Ian qui semblait terrorisé par tout ce qu'il se passait. Dohko s'empara du bras de Dion.

- Emmenez-moi au Cap Sounion, dit-il.

Taâr, Dion, Shunreï et Hermès ouvrirent des yeux ronds ahuris.

- Au Cap Sounion ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Dion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ? renchérit Shunreï.

Dohko fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Pas le temps, répliqua-t-il. Dépêchez-vous, tous les quatre.

Les Messagers échangèrent un regard interdit mais ne cherchèrent pas à discuter davantage. Après une seconde, ils se donnèrent tous la main et s'éclipsèrent.

Ils réapparurent instantanément près de la grotte où tous les gens du Sanctuaire avaient été emmenés peu de temps auparavant. La mer s'écrasait violemment contre la grève et le fracas des vagues était assourdissant. Le vent du large, chargé d'iode, leur fouettait le visage. Dohko avisa la petite corniche qui menait à la cavité et leur fit signe de le suivre. Les Messagers semblaient ne rien y comprendre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Dohko se tourna vers eux.

- Le Sanctuaire va vite devenir un endroit très dangereux, commença-t-il.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, tous ces gens seront en sécurité ici, fit Dion. Les Spectres ne les trouveront pas.

Dohko déglutit pour continuer.

- Les Spectres ne feront pas de quartiers, ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer tous ceux qui ne pourront pas se défendre, dit-il.

Les Messagers avaient réellement l'air de se demander où il voulait en venir. Le jeune homme cherchait le meilleur moyen de dire ce qu'il avait à dire sans trop de dégâts.

- Les chevaliers d'or ne pourront pas être partout, reprit-il.

Shunreï secoua brusquement la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- Dohko, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire ? demanda Taâr.

Ian haussa les épaules.

- Je comprends pas, fit-il. T'es malade ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme soupira et décida finalement de cesser de tourner autour du pot.

- Je veux que vous restiez ici avec les servantes et les Novices, lâcha-t-il. Ne bougez pas de cette grotte avant que quelqu'un ne vienne vous chercher quand tout sera fini.

Soudain, les Messagers comprirent la raison de l'étrange comportement du chevalier de la Balance. Shunreï écarquilla les yeux, les autres sursautèrent.

- Tu ne peux pas nous demander ça, protesta Dion.

- On ne peut pas rester ici à ne rien faire, renchérit Hermès. Je veux être au Sanctuaire avec tout le monde !

- Il a raison, fit Taâr, ce n'est pas...

- Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, coupa Dohko. Je ne veux pas vous voir au Sanctuaire pendant cette bataille ! Pour une fois, vous ferez ce qu'on vous ordonne !

Les Messagers tressaillirent sous le ton menaçant de la Balance et même Ian n'osa plus dire un mot. Seule Shunreï foudroyait Dohko d'un regard meurtrier. Tout à coup, elle fonça sur lui, toute auréolée de fureur.

- Sale traître ! siffla-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu nous as entraînés ici ! Tes ordres, tu peux te les garder, je refuse de rester ici pendant que tu risques ta misérable peau, tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme resta immobile, droit et fier face à elle. Son visage était fermé.

- Non. Tu vas te cacher ici comme les autres Shunreï, ordonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour vous sans arrêts. Je serais plus tranquille si je vous sais en sécurité.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta tranquillité ! fulmina la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu as pensé à la nôtre ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit !

- Ne me force pas à répéter, lâcha-t-il. Tu ne mettras pas un pied là-bas.

Shunreï était si remontée qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens comme si elle allait se jeter sur lui d'un instant à l'autre.

- Et moi je te dis que si ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas rester là, je veux être avec toi ! Je vois où tu veux en venir avec ton petit jeu, toi tu vas te faire tuer et moi, pendant ce temps, je tournerai en rond dans cette grotte ! Je ne veux pas...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent. Ian, Dion et Taâr baissaient la tête sans oser les interrompre. Dohko prit un air doux et s'approcha de Shunreï qui tremblait de plus en plus fort.

- Je t'en prie, fais ce que je te dis, dit-il. Promets-moi de m'obéir.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête.

- Je viendrai quand même, hoqueta-t-elle. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher... Je refuse de rester là, je ne veux pas...

Le chevalier de la Balance esquissa un léger sourire et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et il caressa tendrement ses cheveux bruns soyeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque qui lui balaya la tempe.

Elle sanglota de plus belle.

- S'il te plait, bégaya-t-elle, laisse-moi venir avec toi... s'il te plait...

Dohko embrassa son front.

- Je t'aime, dit-il. Excuse-moi.

Soudain il éleva une main dans les airs et lui donna un coup sec sur l'arrière de la tête. La jeune femme eut une convulsion et s'effondra aussitôt, inconsciente. Dohko la rattrapa et la déposa en douceur au sol. Après avoir passé une dernière fois la main sur sa joue baignée de larmes, il se releva et approcha des autres Messagers.

- Si vous sortez d'ici, je vous étriperai tous un par un, fit la Balance calmement.

Dion et Taâr tressaillirent, Ian était mécontent.

- Mais je...

- Ne discute pas petit dieu, interrompit Dohko. Je suis très sérieux. Ne m'obligez pas à tous vous assommer.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Dohko acquiesça.

- Je compte sur vous. Maintenant renvoyez-moi au Sanctuaire.

Ian s'approcha doucement de lui, à contrecoeur et, la mine boudeuse, lui toucha le bras. Dohko se volatilisa.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Le Sanctuaire apparut de nouveau autour du chevalier de la Balance et il vit plusieurs gardiens du Zodiaque qui couraient autour du palais. Soudain Asha passa auprès de lui et il en profita pour l'arrêter.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Ah, te voilà toi, fit Asha. Où étais-tu passé ?

Dohko haussa les épaules et son parrain fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Peu importe, coupa-t-il. Regarde ça !

Le chevalier de la Balance suivit des yeux la direction que le Lion d'or lui montrait. Tout à coup, Dohko eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il.

Le gigantesque nuage noirâtre avait grandi jusqu'à presque entourer le Sanctuaire entier. Les volutes sombres se mêlaient aux petits éclairs dorés que libérait l'illusion démoniaque du chevalier des Gémeaux. Les Spectres étaient pratiquement aux portes du Zodiaque.

- Iskander ne tiendra plus longtemps, même avec l'aide de Shanti, lança Asha. Athéna nous a ordonné de descendre au premier rang.

Dohko se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Et Shion ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

Asha soupira avant de reprendre sa course.

- Il faudra faire sans eux, fit-il.

Le chevalier de la Balance sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement et il ferma les yeux pour prier Athéna de veiller sur eux. Puis il se remit à courir pour descendre le Zodiaque à la vitesse de la lumière. Les chevaliers d'or rejoignaient tous la plaine pour combattre les uns aux côtés des autres. Athéna avait établi cette nouvelle stratégie en sachant qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de gagner contre les Spectres s'ils demeuraient chacun dans leur maison. Les soldats d'Hadès étaient trop nombreux, les chevaliers se feraient massacrer un par un sous leurs coups.

Dohko leva la tête vers la grande plaine sans s'arrêter de courir. Les ondes de puissance des Spectres flottaient déjà dangereusement dans l'air. Plusieurs des chevaliers d'or étaient prêts au combat, les cosmos énergies flamboyaient de partout. Dohko savait que les chevaliers d'argent étaient restés légèrement en retrait près de l'arène pour assurer la seconde ligne d'attaque. Les bronzes, eux, étaient disséminés un peu partout et notamment dans les alentours du palais pour protéger le Grand Pope et la déesse. L'esprit d'Athéna planait au-dessus du Sanctuaire comme un oiseau protecteur et il affrontait déjà celui d'Hadès dans une incroyable tempête. L'illusion d'Iskander prendrait fin dans peu de temps, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les Spectres ne la franchissent.

Le chevalier de la Balance accéléra encore l'allure et brusquement, en passant au niveau de l'arène, une apparition de cosmos le fit stopper net. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur battre plus vite en reconnaissant l'énergie familière et soudain, un profond soulagement l'envahit. Il fit exploser son cosmos et fila aussi vite que possible vers l'arène. C'est en chemin qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait en fait plusieurs nouvelles présences là-bas, dont une quinzaine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

En arrivant dans l'arène il découvrit un groupe d'inconnus dont les fronts étaient tous striés de deux points colorés à la place des sourcils. Au milieu d'eux, une haute silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés attira son attention et il se précipita vers lui.

- Shion !

Son frère se retourna et l'aperçut. Aussitôt, un large sourire éclaira le visage du Bélier.

- Dohko !

Celui-ci l'étreignit en riant de soulagement.

- On n'y croyait plus ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous arrivez juste à temps, c'est un miracle ! Bonjour oncle Kan.

L'ancien Bélier sourit au chevalier de la Balance et Shion désigna le groupe d'Atlante d'un mouvement ample du bras.

- Voici l'aide que vous attendiez ! lança-t-il. Les forgerons de Mû !

Dohko hocha la tête, fou de joie.

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenus, dit-il. Athéna soit louée !

Les Atlantes saluèrent chacun leur tour avec respect tout en déposant des sacoches pleines d'outils sur le sol de l'arène parsemé de box. Soudain une adolescente sortit du groupe et vint vers Dohko. Ses cheveux roses lui barraient le visage. Elle examina rapidement l'armure que portait le jeune homme.

- L'armure de la Balance, supposa-t-elle en frôlant un détail du doigt. Elle me semble en bon état mais je vais quand même lui faire une petite retouche rapide.

En voyant la mine ahurie de Dohko, Shion ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je te présente Lilith, dit-il à son frère. Le plus grand de tous les forgerons de la Cité et la petite fille du très estimé Roi des Atlantes.

Le chevalier de la Balance ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, Lilith lui avait fait ôter son armure et s'était aussitôt installée à même le sol pour se mettre au travail.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'en a que pour quelques minutes et ton armure sera comme neuve, promit Shion.

- Ah... si c'est toi qui le dis, fit son frère.

Kan déposa à son tour un sac d'outils dans un coin de l'arène et fit signe à tous les forgerons autour de lui.

- Allons-y, il ne faut pas perdre une minute, les armures d'argent et de bronze sont ici !

Dohko vit le gigantesque atelier se mettre en place en un instant et les énergies se libérèrent. Shion se tourna alors vers lui.

- Préviens les chevaliers d'or s'il te plait, demanda-t-il. Qu'ils apportent tous leur armure les uns après les autres. Et dis aux Argents et aux Bronzes que leurs armures seront prêtes dans très peu de temps.

Dohko chercha à mémoriser rapidement toutes ces informations et hocha la tête avant de libérer son cosmos doré.

- Compris, fit-il. Je reviens immédiatement, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

Shion eut tout juste le temps d'acquiescer et le chevalier d'or de la Balance disparut.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brouillard de ténèbres arrivait au pied du Sanctuaire et les Spectres se déployaient de toutes parts. En haut de Star Hill, les chevaliers des Gémeaux et de la Vierge étaient à bout de force et l'illusion disparaissait peu à peu, entraînant avec elle le dernier rempart dont ils disposaient.

Athéna avait revêtu son armure et le Grand Pope était prêt lui aussi. Ils se battraient tous les deux s'il le fallait, sans hésiter un seul instant.

Dans l'arène, les forgerons de Mû travaillaient vite et efficacement. Kan et Shion dirigeaient les opérations avec fermeté et les armures défilaient devant eux sans discontinuer. Les chevaliers venaient peu à peu les récupérer pour rejoindre leur position et félicitaient au passage les deux Béliers.

Les chevaliers d'or, eux, tentaient de ne pas quitter l'avant du Sanctuaire trop longtemps dans l'attente du moment décisif où l'illusion d'Iskander ne ferait plus effet. Dohko expliqua rapidement à Shion et son père tout ce qu'il s'était passé en leur absence, tous les ordres d'Athéna et la protection des deux chevaliers au sommet de Star Hill. Shion écouta attentivement sans cesser de travailler et les armures virevoltaient entre ses mains expertes. Comme promis, Dohko récupéra son armure très vite. Lilith l'informa brièvement des retouches qu'elle avait faites, des pièces renforcées et des réparations légères. Le jeune homme la remercia, toujours aussi éberlué de voir les incroyables capacités de cette jeune fille.

Lorsque le nombre d'armures à réparer eut suffisamment diminué, Shion accepta de laisser ses compagnons se charger du reste et gagna la plaine avec son frère et le reste des chevaliers d'or. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'illusion démoniaque d'Iskander s'estompait totalement et la protection s'évanouissait. Brusquement, l'armée des Spectres apparut devant eux.


	35. Chapter 32

Au coeur de la bataille

Shion abaissa le bras qu'il avait placé devant son visage pour se protéger du vent violent et découvrit la plaine peuplée d'une centaine de hautes silhouettes aux armures sombres. Les Spectres étaient tous là, menaçants dans leur surplis aux reflets monstrueux. Le coeur de Shion se mit à battre très vite et rapidement, il fut à bout de souffle.

Les onze chevaliers d'or étaient tous là, alignés les uns à côté des autres au pied de la maison du Bélier. Derrière eux, les chevaliers d'argent s'étaient éparpillés dans le Sanctuaire.

- Par Athéna et tous les dieux de l'Olympe, fit Achille du Taureau à mi-voix.

Shion déglutit, le regard fixé sur les Spectres qui avançaient sur eux. Au loin, au milieu d'un gigantesque nuage de cosmos noirâtre se tenait une forme immense et terrifiante. Hadès lui-même était descendu au coeur de la bataille pour affronter ses ennemis. Les trois Juges des Enfers étaient au premier rang, plus effrayants, plus puissants que tous les autres. Rhadamanthe souriait d'un air mauvais, son cosmos crépitant autour de lui.

- Cette fois, papa Zeus ne vous sauvera pas, lança-t-il.

Shion vit Ooko serrer les poings de rage.

- Espèce de... gronda le Sagittaire.

- On vous laisse gracieusement une petite chance de survie, continua le Juge, imperturbable. Si vous vous rendez immédiatement sans faire d'histoire et que vous prêtez serment d'allégeance au Seigneur Hadès, nous ne vous tuerons pas.

Shion n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi détestable de toute sa vie. Sa haine pour le Spectre n'avait pas de limites. A ses côtés, ses compagnons avaient tous bondi d'indignation et de fureur.

- Jamais ! s'écria Lee des Poissons.

Asha brûlait de colère.

- Tu vas connaître la véritable puissance des chevaliers d'Athéna ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ooko fit exploser son cosmos et brusquement, il se jeta sur le Juge.

- Voilà notre réponse ! _Le Galop du Centaure !_ hurla-t-il.

Rhadamanthe esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

- Pauvres humains, murmura-t-il.

Il libéra toute sa puissance et les deux hommes s'attaquèrent de front dans une explosion de lumière. Ce fut comme un signal. Soudain, partout dans la plaine, les Spectres rompirent les rangs pour s'élancer sur leurs adversaires en poussant des cris à glacer le sang.

Un monstrueux chaos s'étala autour de Shion qui vit les armures d'or se mêler rageusement aux surplis ténébreuses. En quelques secondes, le fracas des coups, des cris, des plaintes, des attaques et des grondements de puissance emplit l'air jusqu'à le rendre complètement sourd. Sur sa droite, Dohko s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. Shion était incapable de réagir. Des centaines de silhouettes couraient autour de lui pourtant il n'arrivait pas à faire un seul mouvement. Mais tout à coup une aura menaçante enfla droit devant lui. Un Spectre lui faisait face.

- Oh, tu es perdu ? railla l'homme. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Shion serra les dents et son cosmos prit feu. Le Spectre bondit aussitôt sur lui et le chevalier d'or du Bélier déclencha sa première attaque.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Asha encaissa durement le coup que venait de lui porter son adversaire. Celui-ci se tenait très droit devant lui, son casque noir masquant presque entièrement son visage. Deux longues cornes pointaient vers le ciel depuis le sommet de sa tête. L'homme avait une peau très pâle et de longs cheveux sombres qui lui couvraient les épaules.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion laissa retomber ses mains fumantes vers le sol et reprit son souffle. Le Spectre était d'une puissance phénoménale, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille.

- Qui... es-tu ? demanda Asha.

Le Spectre ne bougea pas d'un iota, seule son aura noirâtre continua de se mouvoir autour de lui. Asha ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux et le reste de son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une incroyable froideur. Après un instant le cosmos du Spectre se remit à flamboyer.

- Je suis Eacque. Eacque du Garuda, l'un des trois Juges des Enfers.

Asha eut tout juste le temps de préparer sa défense et le Spectre du Garuda s'élança vers lui.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

- Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable, gamin ?

Dohko contracta la mâchoire sous l'insulte mais s'efforça de ne pas céder à la colère. Devant lui, le Spectre le toisait d'un air moqueur. Le jeune homme poussa sa puissance de plus en plus haut et soudain, tira l'un de ses tridents de son dos.

- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! tonna-t-il.

Le Spectre sourit pendant que Dohko fonçait sur lui. Tout à coup le chevalier noir brandit deux doigts et stoppa l'une des branches du trident à main nue, sans effort apparent. Le jeune homme se figea.

- Non ! Comment... ? balbutia-t-il.

Le Spectre le repoussa d'un geste.

- Misérable, gronda-t-il. Le Seigneur Hadès a l'extraordinaire bonté de vous laisser quelques minutes pour dire adieu à la vie mais vous ne le méritez pas.

Dohko fronça les sourcils.

- Ton dieu est un lâche ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'il vienne se battre comme un véritable chevalier pour voir !

- Patience. C'est amusant de vous laisser croire que vous avez une chance de vous en tirer. Dans très peu de temps, le pouvoir du Seigneur des Enfers vous effacera de ce monde... dès qu'il en aura marre de vous voir vous agiter.

Dohko comprit aussitôt que son adversaire faisait allusion au terrible Nikanathos du dieu des Enfers. Hadès s'amusait de les voir essayer de défendre le Sanctuaire coûte que coûte. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient tous morts.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Athéna, le coeur serré, courut jusqu'à la sortie du palais et se retrouva soudain face à l'effroyable paysage qu'offrait le champ de bataille. Les cosmos énergies explosaient de toutes parts, plusieurs corps gisaient déjà dans la plaine devant le Sanctuaire et la mer noire des silhouettes des Spectres gagnait de plus en plus de terrain.

La déesse sentit toute la puissance que dégageaient les combats, la souffrance de ses chevaliers et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La petite fille de treize ans qu'elle était encore ne s'était pas attendue à un spectacle d'une telle horreur. La nausée lui retourna l'estomac.

- Princesse Kalya !

Le Grand Pope courut jusqu'à elle et voulut l'obliger à reculer pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Vous ne devez pas rester là, c'est trop dangereux, fit-il.

Kalya ne put retenir ses larmes.

- C'est terrible, bégaya-t-elle. Un tel massacre... Pourquoi ? Dites-moi pourquoi ?

Au moment où Roan secouait doucement la tête, un immense brasier de cosmos noir s'alluma à quelques mètres d'eux et libéra un souffle brûlant qui leur balaya violemment le visage. Athéna eut un haut-le-coeur en reconnaissant la prodigieuse aura divine. Les langues de feu s'apaisèrent lentement et une forme sombre se dessina parmi la fumée. L'inconnu riait. Il avança tranquillement vers eux et le Pope eut un mouvement pour défendre sa déesse. Celle-ci gardait le regard fixé sur l'homme qui s'avançait et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse distinguer son visage, elle échappa un hoquet de peur.

- Hadès !

Le dieu des Enfers s'arrêta à quelques pas et esquissa un grand sourire.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir ma chère nièce.

Roan avait cessé de respirer en découvrant ses traits. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire... Comment était-ce possible ?

- Un Atlante... murmura-t-il, interdit.

Hadès lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil indifférent puis il haussa une main pour frôler les deux points rouges sur son front.

- Oh, tu veux sûrement parler de ça ? fit-il légèrement. Oui, le pauvre homme que j'ai tué pour m'approprier le corps était l'un de ces indiens d'Atlantis. Un dénommé Keen si j'ai bonne mémoire.

L'enveloppe charnelle du dieu des Enfers devait avoir une trentaine d'années, peut-être trente cinq. Ses courts cheveux violet foncé encadraient un visage à la peau blanche au milieu duquel brillaient des yeux turquoises. C'était la première fois que Roan voyait un Atlante autre que Kan ou son fils. Hadès avait dû le choisir pour sa beauté ou l'incroyable pureté de son regard.

- Ce brave forgeron a eu la mauvaise idée de me résister, déclara Hadès.

Il soupira en faisant quelques pas.

- Ces Atlantes sont décidément trop obstinés, dit-il. Heureusement, les enfants chéris de ce cher Keen étaient là pour m'aider à le convaincre.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Kathara, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, tituba sur quelques mètres et essaya de se stabiliser malgré sa vue trouble et la douleur dans ses muscles. Le Spectre était mort à ses pieds, elle avait réussi à en venir à bout. Mais la douleur lui rongeait le corps, elle ne sentait déjà presque plus ses jambes. Les attaques de son adversaire l'avaient chaque fois balayée de plein fouet et son armure d'or était dans un état inquiétant.

Lentement, elle tenta d'avancer. Autour d'elle, les dizaines de combats avaient creusé d'énormes cratères dans le sol désertique. Il y avait des corps allongés sous ses yeux, des gens qu'elle avait bien connu il n'y a pas si longtemps. On les reconnaissait à peine dans leur bain de sang. Kathara sentit une violente nausée la secouer et son coeur remonta jusque dans sa gorge.

Soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle chuta sur les genoux. Une explosion de cosmos se produisit non loin et le chevalier du Scorpion leva faiblement la tête pour apercevoir les combattants. Elle finit par reconnaître Chris du Cancer aux prises avec un Spectre à la taille immense et au cosmos terrifiant. Le Crabe d'or semblait peiner à prendre le dessus. Chris avait déjà abattu plusieurs Spectres. A l'heure actuelle, nombre d'entre eux devaient attendre devant le puits de l'Enfer.

Kathara essuya lentement le filet de sang qui dégoulinait de son front et qui lui barrait la vue. Sur sa droite gisait les corps inertes de plusieurs chevaliers de bronze ainsi que celui de Danaos du Verseau. La jeune femme tenta de reculer et détourna vivement le regard pour ne pas vomir. C'est alors qu'elle perçut l'énergie foudroyante que le chevalier des Gémeaux venait de libérer avec son attaque la plus terrible. La lumière devint si aveuglante que Kathara ne put voir ce qu'il était advenu de son opposant. Autour d'elle, le vacarme était à rendre complètement fou.

Après un moment pris pour respirer, le chevalier du Scorpion tenta de se relever pour continuer le combat. Tout à coup une forme sombre se dressa devant elle et elle se figea. Lentement, très lentement, elle leva la tête pour apercevoir le visage qui la toisait. Le Spectre lui sourit et elle tressaillit. Brusquement il libéra une décharge incroyable d'énergie ; Kathara, incapable de se défendre, ferma simplement les yeux. Mais il ne se passa rien. Passée une seconde, elle souleva les paupières et vit le Spectre pétrifié dans la position de son attaque. Une rose blanche avait transpercé son coeur de part en part.

Kathara regarda le Spectre s'effondrer au sol comme une masse et à quelques mètres, Lee des Poissons lui adressa un signe de la main avant de repartir. Le chevalier du Scorpion acquiesça en guise de remerciement et se remit sur ses pieds. Un instant plus tard, elle s'élançait à nouveau dans la bataille.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Rhadamanthe arrêta l'attaque d'un revers de main et de l'autre, il projeta le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire à plusieurs mètres de distance. L'aura d'Ooko s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Déjà, il était à bout de force et sa vitesse avait gravement diminué. Il ne tenta rien pour ralentir ou amortir sa chute car il n'en avait plus la capacité. Son corps avait cessé de lui répondre et il s'écrasa violemment dans le sable et les cailloux.

Le Juge des Enfers éleva une main et épousseta minutieusement la poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa surplis. Son visage avait perdu son sourire. Soudain, ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement.

- Finissons-en je ne veux plus te voir, fit-il.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

A bout de souffle, Shion choisit de s'abriter derrière une défense stratégique. Face à lui le Spectre libéra toute sa puissance dévastatrice et le coup partit comme une flèche. Le Bélier joignit vivement les mains, paume contre paume et son cosmos flamboya.

- _Cristal Wall !_

La rafale tourbillonna autour de lui et les deux énergies se mêlèrent dans une explosion fulgurante. Shion se sentit propulsé en arrière et s'ancra de toutes ses forces dans le sol pour résister.

Quand tout redevint calme, il reprit prudemment son souffle et risqua un regard vers son adversaire. Le corps du Spectre avait été balayé. Shion resta un instant immobile, paralysé, le coeur serré. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour enfin comprendre qu'il venait pour la première fois d'ôter la vie à un homme.

oooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Le Spectre du Garuda était tombé sur le sol, son épaule calcinée rendue inutilisable. Asha s'approcha doucement de son adversaire et observa encore son aura noirâtre qui essayait de se remettre à brûler. Eacque venait de prendre sa plus terrible attaque de front et il n'était plus capable de se relever.

Le Lion d'or respira profondément pour récupérer l'air qui lui manquait puis il s'immobilisa face au Juge des Enfers. Le visage d'Eacque montrait une rage viscérale.

- Misérable, grogna-t-il.

Asha ignora la fatigue qui faisait déjà hurler ses membres de douleur et éleva un bras vers les cieux. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Tout à coup son aura enfla comme un feu de camp et sa puissance s'abattit sur le Spectre. Après un instant, Eacque s'effondra sur le sol.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Roan recula d'un pas pour servir de protection à Athéna derrière lui. Deux Spectres venaient d'apparaître aux côtés du dieu des Enfers. Ils étaient d'une ressemblance frappante malgré la différence de couleur de leur armure. Des jumeaux. Le Grand Pope vit une lueur meurtrière flotter dans les yeux du premier et un air plus doux dans ceux du second. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux derrière leur maître et attendirent.

Hadès semblait ravi du petit effet qu'il venait de produire. Kalya tremblait et Roan serra les poings.

- Tes chevaliers sont en train de se faire écraser il me semble, ma chère nièce, déclara Hadès d'un ton badin.

Athéna leva un visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

- Tu es monstrueux Hadès !

- Allons, fit-il, pas de flatterie, je resterai intraitable.

Brusquement il braqua sur elle un regard torve.

- Abandonne Athéna ! Dépose les armes, reconnais ma supériorité et laisse-moi ton royaume, lâcha-t-il.

Roan sentit la colère l'envahir.

- Jamais un seul des chevaliers du Zodiaque ne se rendra sans combattre ! cria-t-il. Ils se battront tous jusqu'à la mort !

A ces mots, le Seigneur des Enfers lui jeta un coup d'oeil d'un calme terrifiant. Roan se laissa transpercer par ce regard aigu sans bouger et Hadès croisa nonchalamment les mains sur sa poitrine.

- Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà vus, médita-t-il.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir.

- N'as-tu pas participé à la précédente guerre avec ce cher Arès ? demanda-t-il.

Roan ne répondit pas mais se tint sur ses gardes. A quelques pas, les deux Spectres souriaient du jeu de leur maître.

- Seigneur Hadès, dit celui aux yeux menaçants, laissez-moi vous débarrasser de cet impertinent.

Hadès leva une main pour l'interrompre, sans s'arrêter d'observer le Pope.

- Vous avez mieux à faire tous les deux, il me semble, objecta-t-il. Tu te souviens des ordres, Thanatos ?

Le dénommé Thanatos s'inclina avec respect.

- Oui seigneur. Je pars pour l'Himalaya de ce pas.

- Bien, dit Hadès. Quant à toi Hypnos, trouve-moi ces larves de Messagers où qu'ils se trouvent. Je ne veux pas de survivants.

- A vos ordres, répondit Hypnos.

Les deux dieux jumeaux firent exploser leur cosmos et en un éclair ils avaient disparu. Après une seconde, Hadès avança vers le Pope. Celui-ci s'apprêta à encaisser une attaque et enflamma son aura couleur de l'or. Hadès prit un air meurtrier.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu te trouves en travers de mon chemin, remarqua-t-il.

Soudain ses yeux turquoises s'allumèrent et Roan sentit son sang se glacer. D'un coup, le terrible pouvoir d'Hadès se déclencha et un flash aveuglant emplit l'air. Roan comprit en tombant qu'il venait d'être victime du Nikanathos du dieu des Enfers. Sa vue s'effaça, tout devint noir.

Athéna avait crié en voyant le Pope s'effondrer. Il était mort. Hadès soupira d'aise.

- C'était deux fois de trop, conclut-il avec bonne humeur.

Il sourit à sa nièce.

- Je n'ai pas encore fait usage du Nikanathos contre tes autres chevaliers, dit-il. C'est généreux de ma part, tu remarqueras. Cependant, si tu ne te rends pas à la seconde, les choses vont changer.

Athéna pleurait librement à présent. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du Pope qui gisait à ses pieds pour avoir voulu la protéger. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de parler, elle ne pouvait prononcer un mot.

A côté, Hadès fit quelques pas pour observer le Sanctuaire. On pouvait voir l'arène en contrebas ainsi que toutes les silhouettes qui s'y activaient. Les chevaliers d'argent prêtaient main forte aux forgerons.

- Bien, fit Hadès posément.

Tout à coup il éleva un bras et un deuxième flash de lumière apparut. Dans l'arène, tous les chevaliers d'argent tombèrent morts sur le sable. Athéna hurla.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Le chevalier d'or du Lion avait abandonné le corps inerte du Spectre du Garuda sur le champ de bataille. Autour de lui les vagues d'énergie s'entremêlaient avec violence, le fracas des attaques était tonitruant. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Asha s'était mis à courir. Une intuition pressante le poussait à rejoindre le palais où se trouvait encore Athéna et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Il enjamba rapidement les corps sur son passage et vit ça et là plusieurs de ses compagnons dans un état de plus en plus alarmant. Les combats duraient depuis des heures à présent.

Au moment où il allait s'engager dans l'escalier du Zodiaque, Asha sentit une présence se manifester juste derrière lui. Il se retourna vers la silhouette sombre, prêt à attaquer. Mais tout à coup, Asha sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se figea, pétrifié, mortifié.

- Toi ! souffla-t-il.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Ooko, à moitié inconscient, vit Rhadamanthe lancer son attaque sur lui. Le cosmos du Juge des Enfers l'entoura jusqu'à l'étouffer et le coup de grâce fondit sur lui. Le Sagittaire ferma les yeux par simple réflexe. Mais le coup de son adversaire ne vint pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ooko rassembla ses ultimes forces pour soulever les paupières.

Rhadamanthe était immobile, le poing bloqué par la main d'un homme aux magnifiques cheveux blonds. Le chevalier d'or aperçut vaguement une armure dorée et une grande lance dans la main de son sauveur. Une paire d'ailes blanches battait l'air.

Ooko distingua alors des dizaines de silhouettes ailées qui descendaient du ciel et sa dernière pensée en mourrant fut : "les Anges sont arrivés".


	36. Chapter 33'

**Reviews :**

**Kelidril :** Roannnnnnnnn ! Ouiiin, j'ai dû le tuer, je ne m'en remettrai jamais... c'est trop injuste qu'il ne doive rester que deux survivants à cette guerre ! Snif... Maintenant c'est vrai que Sara va avoir un choc... si elle arrive ! Les Anges viennent de descendre sur Terre, c'est vrai mais bon... Asha vient d'avoir le choc de sa vie lui aussi. A savoir ce qu'il a vu... Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lol. Je précise : c'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup que je suis sadique avec lui comme ça. Asha et Roan, entre les deux, mon coeur balance mdr. La suite arrive. Bises !

**littlemams :** J'essaie toujours de couper au moment intéressant, c'est pas parce que je suis sadique hein (enfin pas totalement mdr) mais je suis quasiment obligée lol. En tout cas, je te remercie de lire cette histoire comme tu le fais, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Sinon merci de me pardonner pour mes vacances, c'était, en effet, un acte totalement inconscient et irréfléchi de ma part lol. Pure provocation mdr, je ne le referai plus ! Bye bisoux !

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

L'arrivée des Anges

Le Juge des Enfers dégagea son poing de celui de son adversaire soudainement apparu et recula de plusieurs pas. Son aura ténébreuse crépitait de fureur. Il plissa brusquement ses yeux rouges d'un air mauvais.

- Encore toi, grogna Rhadamanthe. Il faudra donc que je te tue une bonne fois pour toutes pour ne plus te retrouver sur mon chemin.

L'Archange fit tournoyer sa longue lance dorée au bout de son bras et se plaça devant le corps allongé du chevalier du Sagittaire pour le protéger.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer cet homme, répondit Michaël. Si vous voulez gagner cette guerre, il faudra vaincre tous les Anges de Zeus.

A ces mots, Rhadamanthe s'immobilisa.

- Zeus ? répéta-t-il. Zeus est ici ?

Michaël tendit une main et désigna quelque chose du doigt. Le Juge leva alors lentement les yeux vers le ciel pour suivre la direction du regard. Tout à coup, il tressaillit.

Des dizaines de paires d'ailes battaient l'air au milieu des nuages pour descendre sur Terre. C'était une pluie de plumes et d'armures aux reflets dorés, comme des comètes. Tous les bataillons de la Cité des Cieux étaient arrivés et fondaient sur les Spectres dans la plaine.

Rhadamanthe grimaça puis se reprit rapidement pour hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Puis il esquissa un sourire railleur.

- Nous voilà donc au complet, lança-t-il. La victoire du Seigneur Hadès n'en sera que plus grande. Vous mourrez tous comme des chiens que vous êtes.

Michaël se mit en position d'attaque et son cosmos s'alluma comme une torche.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire, objecta-t-il. Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne se livreront jamais et nous les défendrons.

Rhadamanthe baissa les yeux vers la forme éteinte du corps du Sagittaire et tout à coup, il éclata de rire.

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras sauver quelqu'un mon pauvre Michaël, s'exclama-t-il, essaye d'arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Michaël sursauta et le Spectre lui désigna le cadavre d'Ooko en souriant.

- Ton protégé est mort il me semble, fit-il. Bah, ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

Paralysé, l'Archange constata l'évidence de ses propres yeux. Le rire du Juge résonna alors dans son esprit et la colère le submergea.

- Tu vas payer pour ça Rhadamanthe !

Le Juge redevint brusquement sérieux et leurs deux auras enflèrent d'un seul coup.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Hadès regarda avec satisfaction le carnage qu'il venait de provoquer dans l'arène. Les chevaliers d'argent étaient tous morts et les forgerons de Mû étaient complètement paniqués.

- Je vois, ma très chère nièce, que tu as reçu un peu d'aide de l'extérieur, remarqua-t-il très normalement. Ainsi les Atlantes se sont rangés de ton côté ? Faut-il être stupide.

Derrière lui, Athéna était effondrée et scandalisée à la fois. Elle ressentait la perte de tous ses chevaliers jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Une rage sourde et douloureuse brûlait son ventre.

- Tu regretteras tes crimes Hadès, je peux te le promettre !

Hadès se tourna vers elle et la considéra avec une espèce de mépris exagéré.

- Il est bien dommage, ma nièce, fit-il sèchement, que le Nikanathos ne soit d'aucun secours contre les dieux. J'aurais pris un plaisir assez formidable à te faire disparaître. Mais peu importe, je me vengerai sur tes chevaliers, c'est aussi bien.

A ce moment-là, il éleva à nouveau sa main et Athéna tressaillit en pensant aux nouvelles victimes que son attaque allait faucher. Hadès jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'arène où les forgeron de Mû s'activaient. Depuis sa place Kalya pouvait apercevoir Kan, l'ancien Bélier, qui s'occupait des corps des chevaliers d'argent.

- Renonce-tu à ton royaume ? demanda Hadès.

Athéna pleurait en silence et ne dit pas un mot. Le Seigneur des Enfers soupira et souleva deux doigts vers le ciel. Immédiatement, il y eut un flash de lumière et dans l'arène, quatre hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol, sans vie.

- Faut-il que je répète ma question ?

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, sanglota Kalya.

Soudain Hadès souleva les autres doigts de sa main, sans quitter sa nièce des yeux.

- Comme tu voudras déesse, dit-il froidement.

Athéna se figea et au moment où Hadès allait lancer une nouvelle vague de pouvoir, une apparition de cosmos prodigieux les interrompit.

- Père ! s'exclama Athéna.

Hadès se raidit face à la silhouette imposante de son frère.

- Zeus, maugréa-t-il.

Celui-ci avança jusqu'à eux, sévère et imposant sans sa toge blanche et son armure divine. Son aura était si puissante, si imposante qu'on aurait pu la toucher. Le dieu des dieux se dressa de toute sa hauteur majestueuse.

- Hadès ! Cesse ce carnage immédiatement ! tonna-t-il avec colère.

Le Seigneur des enfers l'observait d'un air hautain et indifférent, légèrement las.

- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça Zeus, répliqua-t-il. Rentre chez toi et laisse-nous régler ça entre nous. Cela ne te concerne en rien.

Zeus fronça ses épais sourcils blancs.

- Je suis responsable de tout ce qui concerne les lois, gronda-t-il. Le Nikanathos a été interdit, tu le sais bien ! Je suis le maître des dieux et je peux intervenir lorsque l'un de vous bafoue les règles. Nous avons renoncé à ce pouvoir.

Hadès leva un doigt pour l'interrompre.

- Non, non, non. _Vous_ avez renoncé à l'utiliser, rectifia-t-il. Je ne me suis engagé à rien mon frère.

- Je te le demande une dernière fois Hadès, fit Zeus. Renonce tout de suite à cette folie ou bien il faudra que je t'y oblige.

Le Seigneur des Enfers observa son frère avec calme, une flamme brûlant doucement dans ses prunelles turquoises.

- Battons-nous alors, mon frère, murmura-t-il.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Asha crut que son coeur s'était arrêté. Il ouvrit la bouche et chercha de l'air autour de lui. Un tourbillon de pensées ravagea son esprit, provoqua un immense chaos inextricable qui le laissa paralysé.

- Non... C'est impossible, bégaya-t-il. Comment... je croyais que tu étais...

La silhouette sombre devant lui ne bougeait pas, son visage n'affichait aucun sentiment, aucune émotion ni pensée. Son armure noire brillait sous la caresse des rayons de soleil.

- Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, dit Asha.

L'inconnu leva lentement la tête vers lui et dévoila un visage fin et délicat, presque féminin, auréolé de cheveux sombres, raides et soyeux, attachés en catogan.

- Seigneur, Orphée, tu es vivant, murmura le Lion. Tu... tu es un Spectre ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Tout à coup le chevalier de la Lyre enflamma son cosmos et ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge menaçant. La fureur se peignit sur ses traits et brusquement, il bondit vers Asha.

- Bats-toi chevalier d'Athéna ! cria-t-il.

Mortifié, Asha sauta sur le côté une seconde avant que le coup du Spectre ne s'abatte à sa place. Orphée était entouré d'une aura menaçante, chargée de colère et d'ondes négatives.

Le Lion d'or se redressa et installa une défense hésitante devant lui. Puis il recula encore.

- Orphée, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! lança-t-il. Je ne peux pas t'attaquer, pas toi. Je t'en prie, arrête !

Mais l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna ne semblait pas l'entendre. En une seconde il se remit à courir et déclencha son attaque contre le Lion. L'éclair de cosmos brûlant fondit sur Asha à une telle vitesse que celui-ci ne put l'éviter à temps. Soudain le coup le faucha en pleine poitrine et l'expulsa à plusieurs mètres de distance, dans une explosion de lumière et de poussières. Asha échappa malgré lui un gémissement de douleur et se laissa tomber au sol sans résistance. La souffrance qui étreignait lui le coeur était pire que le feu qui lui déchirait les muscles.

Orphée s'avança calmement jusqu'à lui, prêt à se lancer dans un nouvel assaut.

- Orphée on ne peut pas s'affronter... murmura Asha. Je t'en supplie... je te croyais mort, je ne veux pas te frapper, je ne veux pas te faire de mal... tu es mon frère...

- Lève-toi pour te battre chevalier d'Athéna ou bien je t'achèverai là où tu es, dit le Spectre. Tu mourras de toute façon.

Tout à coup Orphée brandit un poing et balança une vague de cosmos sur son adversaire. Asha renonça à essayer de lui renvoyer son attaque et laissa la rafale le prendre de face. La douleur fut telle qu'il poussa un hurlement. Il eut l'impression que son corps allait exploser. Quand la tornade s'estompa, Asha retomba lourdement sur le sol et reprit son souffle avec peine.

- Arrête Orphée, supplia-t-il. Bon sang... on se connaît depuis qu'on a quatre ans... je ne veux pas qu'on s'entretue. Est-ce que tu as... déjà tout oublié ?

Mais Orphée resta impassible, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait même pas. A nouveau il s'approcha de son adversaire pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Pourtant, au moment où il allait attaquer, quelqu'un l'interrompit.

- Arrête Jonas, ne fais pas ça !

Au son de cette voix monstrueusement familière, Asha se raidit et se cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête. Son coeur cessa de battre, il voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et soudain, ses yeux se vidèrent.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Dohko déclencha toute la puissance des cents dragons de Rozan contre le Spectre qui lui faisait face et la vague emporta le chevalier noir. La tornade verte creusa un énorme cratère dans la terre séchée de la Grèce et la forme sombre du Spectre parut éclater en plusieurs morceaux. Quand la tempête se calma, Dohko relâcha la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses muscles et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il respira profondément pour se détendre et ferma les yeux un instant.

Les combats faisaient rage depuis tellement longtemps qu'il lui semblait avoir fait ça durant toute sa vie. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres, les chevaliers d'or ne tiendraient jamais le coup. Heureusement les Anges étaient arrivés pour leur porter secours. Dohko n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir et cela lui rendit un peu d'espoir.

Après quelques secondes prises pour se remettre de sa fatigue, le chevalier de la Balance ferma les yeux pour repérer les cosmo énergies de ses compagnons encore vivants. Aussitôt il s'assura que celle de Shion brûlait toujours et le soulagement l'envahit. Mais il constata aussi avec chagrin que Danaos, Ooko, Kathara et Iskander étaient morts. Le jeune homme étendit sa perception à tout le Sanctuaire et soudain, il repéra une aura familière. Le choc de cette découverte lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il s'immobilisa. Son ventre se noua, se retourna, disparut complètement et finit par essayer de lui remonter dans la gorge. Sa respiration accéléra et il se mit à trembler.

- Maman...

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Orphée s'était arrêté net dans son mouvement et lentement, il se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. C'était un Ange de Zeus. La jeune femme avait de très longs cheveux blonds, un visage à la peau claire constellé de taches de rousseur et de grands yeux noirs. Ses ailes étaient repliées dans son dos. Elle portait l'armure dorée des Archanges, ainsi qu'une lance à la main.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion, étendu sur le sol, ne pouvait plus réagir. Ses yeux ambrés exorbités étaient braqués sur Sara et il tremblait convulsivement. Il regarda la jeune femme s'approcher du Spectre et soudain, deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par le sang.

- Sara... chuchota-t-il.

Celle-ci rejoignit Orphée et se plaça devant lui.

- Jonas reprends-toi bon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Un Ange de Zeus, marmonna ce dernier.

Sara paraissait très inquiète.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Jonas, tu nous as oubliés ? On te croyait mort depuis tout ce temps... C'est moi. Sara. Jonas, regarde-moi !

Le Spectre avait paru hésiter.

- Tu viens de lever la main sur ton frère, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit-elle. On ne peut pas se battre tous les trois, nous sommes Aaron, Jonas et Sara. Réveille-toi par tous les dieux !

A ces mots, les yeux rougeoyants d'Orphée perdirent de leur intensité. L'espace d'un instant ils reprirent leur couleur grise habituelle et l'expression de haine sur le visage d'Orphée disparut. Brusquement il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Sara... Sara c'est toi ? bégaya-t-il.

Sara s'approcha de lui.

- Oui Jonas, rappelle-toi. C'est nous.

Au moment où elle allait le toucher, Orphée poussa un cri terrifiant et son cosmos noirâtre s'enflamma d'un coup, obligeant la jeune femme à reculer. Les mains d'Orphée se crispèrent sur ses tempes et il se débattit comme un possédé. Impuissante et mortifiée, Sara n'osa pas l'approcher à nouveau alors qu'il se battait contre l'esprit d'Hadès qui le contrôlait.

Entre temps, Asha s'était relevé prudemment, le corps tremblant.

- Sara...

L'Archange se tourna vers lui et se précipita pour le soutenir.

- Aaron, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Mais Asha ne l'entendait plus. Il la regardait, l'esprit vide, les joues ruisselantes de larmes et soudain, il tendit les mains vers son visage pour la toucher.

- Tu... tu es vivante, murmura-t-il. Comment... est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vue morte il y a quatre ans... tu étais morte... tu...

Sara essaya de lui sourire mais les larmes dans ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse.

- Je suis désolée Aaron, dit-elle.

Brusquement l'explosion de cosmos d'Orphée les interrompit et ils sursautèrent.

- Par Athéna, Jonas ! souffla Asha.

- Il est possédé par l'esprit d'Hadès, expliqua Sara. Il ne nous reconnaît plus, cela ne sert à rien.

- Mais... commença Asha.

Tout à coup Orphée poussa un cri et ses yeux redevinrent d'une teinte sanglante effrayante. En une seconde son visage reprit son expression meurtrière et il se jeta sur eux. Sara fit enfler son cosmos et se prépara à attaquer.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Les forgerons étaient en proie à la panique la plus totale. Au milieu de l'arène gisaient, entremêlés, les formes des chevaliers d'argent, de dizaines de box et de quelques Atlantes. Kan ne parvenait plus à garder la situation en main, il savait que c'était trop tard. Mais il voulait encore essayer de sauver les Atlantes qu'il restait, coûte que coûte.

Il s'efforça de tous les réunir au même endroit mais c'était un chaos complet.

- Arrêtez ! Revenez ! hurlait-il.

Hadès était ici, il s'était servi du Nikanathos. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

- Lilith ! cria-t-il.

La petite forgeronne s'arrêta en entendant son nom et le rejoignit, paniquée.

- Kan, ils sont morts ! Tous les chevaliers d'argent, ils... sanglota-t-elle.

L'ancien Bélier la prit par les épaules.

- Oui je sais Lilith mais tu ne dois pas céder à l'affolement, tu m'entends ? Il faut encore vous mettre à l'abri avec...

Il s'interrompit net en apercevant deux silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître à l'entrée de l'arène. Les deux hommes en surplis observaient les Atlantes avec gourmandise. Kan sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était terminé. Mais étrangement, un calme extrême l'envahit et il cessa complètement de s'agiter. Il se redressa lentement pour faire face aux deux Spectres.

- Lilith sauve-toi, dit-il. Prends le plus de personnes avec toi et repars pour la Cité.

- Mais, je...

- Fais ce que je te dis, coupa-t-il.

Lilith échappa un hoquet de surprise et s'enfuit aussitôt en courant, le plus vite possible, sans se retourner. Kan resta immobile et alluma son cosmos. L'aura dorée l'enveloppa et il attendit que les Spectres le rejoignent.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Dohko accéléra encore sa course pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où lui parvenait le cosmos de sa mère. Il traversa toute la plaine à vive allure et se précipita vers la maison du Bélier. Là-bas, au loin, se dessinaient trois silhouettes. Deux d'entre elles se battaient et la troisième avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Le jeune homme reconnut son parrain Asha, grièvement blessé et à plusieurs pas, un Spectre et un Archange s'affrontaient de toutes leurs forces.

Dohko observa la forme aux grandes ailes immaculées et son coeur se serra. Il reconnut les longs cheveux dorés, la puissance et la présence de sa mère sans parvenir à le croire. Il s'immobilisa alors que ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus loin. Sa mère était vivante. Elle n'était pas morte. Il rêvait... C'était impossible. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

ooooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooooo

Appuyé sur ses genoux au milieu du champ de bataille, Shion reprenait son souffle. Les chevaliers s'entretuaient autour de lui, les Anges s'étaient eux aussi mêlés aux combats mais les Spectres semblaient toujours tellement nombreux... Il avait vu plusieurs de ses compagnons chevaliers d'or s'effondrer et la douleur lui perçait le coeur. Seuls quelques chevaliers d'argent et trois ou quatre chevaliers d'or étaient encore debouts.

Brusquement, une rafale psychique le faucha de plein fouet et le Bélier ne put réagir à temps. Il fut projeté au sol et un cri lui échappa tandis qu'il percutait un rocher. Quand la poussière se dissipa, le Spectre avança vers lui. Shion roula sur lui-même pour se redresser et aperçut son adversaire. Sa surplis possédait deux grandes ailes colorées magnifiques et des antennes d'insecte pointaient de son casque. Le Spectre du Papillon s'arrêta devant lui et Shion eut un haut-le-coeur en reconnaissant ses longs cheveux mauves bouclés.

- Lÿnn, gronda-t-il.

Celle-ci concentra une boule de cosmos dans sa main. Tout à coup, elle abattit son attaque sur lui.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Une douleur lancinante lui fendait l'arrière du crâne et lui brûlait les yeux. Shunreï souleva prudemment les paupières et le paysage autour d'elle mit plusieurs secondes à se stabiliser complètement. Il faisait sombre et il y avait beaucoup de voix dans l'air. Ce n'est qu'après un instant qu'elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le vent marin sifflait contre les parois de la grotte.

Shunreï se redressa lentement et échappa un gémissement. Les voix s'interrompirent aussitôt et quelques personnes s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ian. T'as dormi drôlement longtemps dis donc !

- C'est douloureux ? s'inquiéta Taâr.

Dion l'observait avec compassion. Il palpa délicatement l'arrière de sa tête et grimaça.

- Tu as une sacrée bosse, constata-t-il. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte...

Shunreï serra les dents en se remettant sur ses pieds. Taâr lui prit la main pour l'aider.

- J'aurai la peau de ce salaud même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, maugréa-t-elle. Il va me le payer, je peux vous le garantir !

Ian esquissa un sourire désolé.

- Il voulait te mettre en sécurité, dit-il pour la défense de son ami. Il faut le comprendre.

Shunreï lui jeta un regard torve.

- Je l'écorcherai vif, chevalier d'or ou pas chevalier d'or ! siffla-t-elle.

Dion posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Son visage affichait maintenant un air triste et abattu.

- Tu sais, je crois que les choses ne vont pas bien au Sanctuaire, objecta-t-il.

A ces mots, Shunreï se figea.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle.

Taâr baissa la tête.

- Même d'ici on peut sentir les cosmos énergies qui explosent, dit-il. La bataille fait rage là-bas, ce doit être terrible.

La jeune femme tressaillit et l'angoisse la gagna. Elle retint son souffle.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il est... ? murmura-t-elle.

Dion secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Je ne crois pas, la rassura-t-il. Mais il y a eu énormément de morts... C'est effrayant, Dohko avait raison.

Inquiète, Shunreï se précipita vers la sortie de la grotte, suivie de ses trois compagnons.

- Shunreï arrête ! Il ne faut pas quitter la grotte, nous l'avons promis à Dohko ! s'exclama Ian.

- Reste ici, je t'en prie c'est trop dangereux, renchérit Taâr.

La Messagère ne répondit pas mais elle stoppa sa marche à l'entrée de la petite grotte. Ses yeux cherchèrent nerveusement vers l'horizon, comme si elle pouvait voir le champ de bataille de sa position.

- Ils vont tous se faire tuer, dit-elle avec angoisse.

- Il faut avoir confiance, ils vont s'en sortir, répondit Dion faiblement. Mais nous, nous devons rester ici.

- Il a raison ma belle, intervint une voix inconnue. Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton propre sort.

Les Messagers sursautèrent et levèrent la tête vers la corniche depuis laquelle un homme en surplis les toisait. Shunreï recula instinctivement et Dion se raidit.

- Qui es-tu ? s'écria-t-il.

Le Spectre sourit avec affabilité.

- C'est le Seigneur Hadès qui m'envoie pour vous transmettre ses salutations, expliqua-t-il. Je me nomme Hypnos, pour vous servir.

Soudain il fit exploser son cosmos terrifiant et bondit dans les airs pour fondre sur eux comme un rapace. Shunreï écarquilla les yeux en poussant un cri et brusquement, il fut trop tard.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

Le dieu de la mort, Thanatos, s'arrêta au sommet du haut talus qui dominait la cavité. Sous ses yeux s'étendait toute la Cité Atlante. Le palais était en face de lui, sur la falaise et le soleil le faisait scintiller comme un lac à la lumière. Le Spectre resta immobile un long moment, les bras croisés, observant avec délectation les pauvres Atlantes qui s'agitaient dans les ruelles de leur petite ville. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait un seul instant de ce qui allait leur arriver et cela lui procurait un plaisir intense.

Après quelques secondes le Spectres de la Mort laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps puis il se mit en route pour gagner le coeur de la Cité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, son coeur battait la chamade et il frissonnait de joie.

Le massacre allait pouvoir commencer...


	37. Chapter 34

La sacrifiée

- Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore t'avoir croisée, lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

- Je suis un Spectre, répondit Lÿnn.

Le jeune homme serra les poings et se tourna vers elle d'un bond, un air de fureur au visage.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte ! explosa-t-il.

- Tu le savais.

- Non ! Je ne le croyais pas, justement ! cingla-t-il. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux...

La jeune femme tiqua mais garda un visage impassible face aux reproches. Shion s'était repris, il essuya le sang qui coulait d'un coin de sa bouche du revers de la main et enflamma son cosmos. Le Spectre du Papillon se mit en position d'attaque.

- Beaucoup de mes compagnons d'arme viennent de mourir sur ce champ de bataille, grogna le Bélier. Regarde ce que tu as provoqué !

Lÿnn détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. La rage de Shion était presque palpable autour d'eux, les yeux du jeune homme flamboyaient de douleur et de colère. Son cosmos se concentra lentement dans sa main.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, dit-il sourdement.

Cette fois, les yeux de Lÿnn s'arrondirent et elle eut un sursaut mais cela, Shion ne le vit pas. Le Spectre du Papillon baissa la tête pour fuir le regard du chevalier d'or.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de lever la main sur une femme, lança-t-il froidement. Si tu disparais immédiatement et pour toujours, je ne te ferai rien.

Shion la toisait d'un regard haineux insoutenable. Elle sursauta en entendant cela et le jeune homme la vit déglutir péniblement. Sa bouche tremblait comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer toutefois, ça ne dura qu'un instant. Elle se redressa brusquement et prit un air froid et ferme.

- Tu vas devoir me tuer Shion, je ne m'enfuirai pas.

Sur ce, elle laissa son aura doubler de volume et en un instant, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Shion arrêta l'attaque qui fonçait sur lui au creux de ses mains et pulvérisa la boule de cosmos brûlant. En face Lÿnn bondit sur le côté mais le Bélier d'or l'avait prévu. Sa vitesse augmenta jusqu'à passer le mur de la lumière et il chercha le bon moment pour déclencher tout son pouvoir.

- _Starlight Extinction !_

La pluie d'étoiles incandescentes faucha Lÿnn de plein fouet et elle fut expulsée dans les airs avant de s'écraser violemment au sol. Shion s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle se relève. La jeune femme souleva une main et toucha son front du bout des doigts. Quand elle vit le sang qui souillait sa peau, elle s'immobilisa et ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Elle semblait choquée, interdite. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

- Tu ne croyais pas que je le ferai, n'est-ce pas ? fit Shion.

Lÿnn leva doucement un regard perdu vers lui.

- Je fais cela pour tous mes amis qui sont morts et qui restent étendus dans leur sang sur cette plaine comme de simples bouts de viande, lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Il y a des dizaines de cadavres, bon dieu ! Des gens qui n'avaient pas vingt ans ! A quoi ça rime tout ça, tu peux me le dire ? hurla-t-il. A quoi ça tient ?

Il la foudroyait du regard et son aura flamboyait de colère.

- A quoi ça tient ? répéta-t-il hargneusement. A une simple clef. Une clef minuscule qui a ouvert une foutue boite.

Lÿnn tremblait visiblement à présent. Elle se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, les yeux brillants, et observa avec horreur le champ de bataille autour d'elle.

- Est-ce qu'elle était si importante cette boite ? reprit-il à voix forte.

Il avala sa salive en serrant les dents.

- Toute ma famille est en train de se faire tuer, cingla-t-il. Et il n'y a aucun moyen d'arrêter ça.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard.

- Hadès leur prendra la vie d'un claquement de doigt si les Spectres ne le font pas avant, dit Shion. A cause d'un simple geste qu'on ne pourra jamais changer. A cause de toi.

Lÿnn eut une espèce de hoquet désespéré.

- Tu peux changer les choses si tu le veux, répondit-elle. Même le Nikanathos n'est pas indestructible !

A ces mots, Shion ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un rire bruyant qui sonnait terriblement faux.

- Et puis après ? siffla-t-il.

Elle leva vivement la tête vers lui.

- Rends le pouvoir à la boîte et c'en sera terminé, fit-elle. Il suffit d'un sacrifice pour cela. Du sang dans la boite, c'est tout.

Le Bélier fit un pas menaçant vers elle, prêt à exploser de rage.

- C'est ce que tu dis ! tonna-t-il. Il faudrait encore que je te fasse confiance ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile, c'est bien ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, bon sang ?

- Je ne voulais pas ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Eh bien c'est raté ! rétorqua-t-il.

Il brûlait de colère contenue mais sa voix baissa brusquement.

- Tu m'as trahi Lÿnn, lâcha-t-il. Tu nous as tous trahi. Tu m'as trahi moi, alors que j'aurais tout donné pour toi. Ils vont tous mourir par ta faute. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?

Soudain, elle échappa ses larmes et deux gouttes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle étouffait un hoquet de chagrin. Shion se rembrunit.

- Tu as choisi, dit-il. Tant pis pour toi et tant pis pour nous.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Elle prit le coup de face et la douleur lui fit pousser un terrible hurlement avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Le Spectre concentrait son énergie dans ses mains. Il s'approcha d'elle, prêt à lancer une autre attaque tout aussi foudroyante.

- Jonas... gémit Sara. Je t'en prie...

Orphée fit brûler son cosmos et à plusieurs mètres derrière, Asha tressaillit.

- Orphée ! Jonas, arrête ! cria-t-il, pris de panique. Ne le touche pas ! Jonas !

Le Spectre parut ne rien entendre et son attaque fondit sur l'Archange. Blessée et épuisée, Sara roula de justesse sur le côté pour l'éviter mais le souffle la projeta en avant et elle chuta à nouveau. Orphée était devenu d'une puissance incroyable. Le pouvoir d'Hadès avait dû augmenter le sien. Il n'avait été qu'un chevalier d'argent mais sa force égalait facilement celle d'un chevalier d'or à présent.

Sara rampa péniblement et aperçut brusquement le sang qui dégoulinait de son menton jusqu'à la terre sèche et poussièreuse de Grèce qui le buvait avidement. Elle avait si mal que sa vue en était devenue trouble. Elle entendait vaguement Asha qui hurlait au loin pour qu'Orphée suspende son geste. Tout à coup elle sentit le cosmos du Spectre la transpercer de part en part. Elle fut soulevée dans les airs et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une seconde plus tard, son corps retombait au sol, inerte.

- Sara ! SARA !

Asha essaya de courir mais ses blessures l'empêchaient de bouger aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sara ne bougeait plus et une peur effroyable l'envahit.

- Sara réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il.

Le Spectre se tenait immobile près d'elle. Le coeur battant, Asha tomba à genoux près de l'Archange et la souleva dans ses bras.

- Sara ! Sara ! appela-t-il, terrorisé.

Elle ne répondit pas et, de longues secondes plus tard, le chevalier du Lion réalisa qu'elle était morte. Il se mit à trembler, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

- Pourquoi... sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? On ne s'était jamais menti... pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?

Il laissa les longs sillons salés recouvrir son visage et passé un moment, il reposa le corps de la jeune femme à terre.

- Par les dieux, Jonas, comment as-tu osé lever la main sur elle ? Elle est morte ! Tu m'entends Jonas, tu viens de la tuer !

Il se tourna d'un bond vers Orphée mais il s'aperçut aussitôt que celui-ci s'était immobilisé et que son visage affichait une terreur absolue.

- Jonas...

Orphée fixait l'Archange inerte en tremblant. Asha remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient redevenus gris et brillants. Tout à coup le Spectre chuta sur les genoux et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Sara... Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Asha posa une main sur son épaule.

- Jonas ?

Ce dernier tourna vaguement les yeux vers lui.

- Aaron, dit-il. Aaron, je viens de tuer Sara...

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Lÿnn secoua la tête désespérément.

- Je ne voulais pas tous ces morts, je te le jure ! s'exclama-t-elle, effondrée.

Shion détourna le regard sans répondre.

- Tu ne me crois pas, réalisa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Brusquement le Bélier fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner, la laissant plantée là sans même lui accorder un regard. La jeune femme eut un haut-le-coeur et soudain, elle se mit à courir vers lui.

- Shion ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Vas-t'en, lâcha-t-il. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Vas-t'en et disparais.

A ces mots, Lÿnn le dépassa et se planta juste devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Je t'en supplie, balbutia-t-elle. Shion, regarde-moi... je te le jure...

- Je ne te crois plus Lÿnn, dit-il. Je veux essayer de sauver les compagnons qu'il me reste, même si ça ne sert à rien. Laisse-moi.

Il la contourna et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Lÿnn échappa une vague de larmes et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, perdue. Elle le regarda s'en aller comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même. Et puis soudain, sa décision lui explosa à la figure, tellement évidente qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle n'y avait pas encore songé.

- Il reste un moyen ! s'écria-t-elle.

Shion s'arrêta et sentit qu'elle faisait appel à son cosmos. Il se retourna pour la voir disparaître dans un flash de lumière. Il demeura interdit un long moment puis il finit par faire le lien avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'elle était repartie pour les Enfers et il s'affola.

- Lÿnn ! Lÿnn !

C'était trop tard. Il lui était impossible de se téléporter jusque là-bas, il n'y avait jamais été ! De frustration, il se prit les cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces en se maudissant.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il.

Il ne lui restait qu'un seul espoir. Il fallait qu'il trouve Hadès. S'il parvenait à le trouver à temps, peut-être que...

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

Dohko avait senti le cosmos de sa mère s'éteindre et il s'était remis à courir. Plus loin, Asha et le Spectre étaient à terre à côté du corps, ils ne se battaient plus. Il allongea encore la foulée pour les rejoindre, le coeur serré, l'estomac noué.

- Maman !

En l'entendant, Asha se retourna.

- Dohko, attends... commença-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme se précipitait déjà sur le corps de Sara pour le secouer.

- Maman ! Maman !

Asha était incapable de l'empêcher. Dohko pleurait et criait tout à la fois, il s'agitait de plus en plus.

- Elle était vivante ! explosa-t-il. Elle était vivante ! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait croire le contraire ? Pourquoi ?

- Dohko calme-toi, fit doucement Asha.

- Elle était vivante Asha ! hurla-t-il. Pendant tout ce temps, elle était vivante quelque part, tu entends ?

Asha ne répondit pas et ferma brièvement les yeux pour que sa vue cesse de se brouiller.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit... gémit la Balance. Elle aurait dû me le dire.

C'est alors qu'il parut se rendre compte de la présence d'Orphée à sa gauche. Tout à coup sa colère éclata et il voulut se jeter sur lui. Asha l'attrapa par les épaules à la dernière seconde pour le retenir.

- C'est toi qui l'as tuée ! Tu me le paieras !

- Non Dohko, arrête ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! intervint le Lion d'or.

Orphée ne cherchait pas à le détromper ni à dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense. Il gardait la tête basse, les joues couvertes de larmes, les yeux vides.

- Il l'a tuée Asha ! s'exclama Dohko, ivre de rage. Il mérite de mourir ! Laisse-moi !

Asha resserra sa prise sur lui et le tira en arrière de toutes ses dernières forces.

- Non, Dohko ! Arrête, c'est mon frère ! C'est Orphée !

A ces mots, le jeune homme se figea et Asha profita de ce moment de répit pour s'expliquer.

- C'est Orphée, dit-il. C'est un chevalier d'Athéna, c'est mon frère, c'est aussi celui de ta mère et c'est ton oncle.

- Orphée, répéta Dohko comme un automate. C'est vraiment lui ? C'est impossible, il est mort depuis vingt ans.

Asha le libéra lentement alors qu'Orphée n'avait pas bougé.

- Il n'est pas mort, Hadès le possédait. Ta mère n'aurait pas voulu que tu lui fasses de mal.

Dohko laissa peu à peu retomber sa colère et le chagrin reprit le dessus.

- Mais elle est morte... murmura-t-il. Elle est vraiment morte cette fois. Et papa... Quand il va savoir...

- Dohko, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, il faut se dépêcher, lança Asha. Il faut que tu rejoignes Athéna, tu entends ?

Le jeune homme semblait ne plus entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son parrain le saisit soudain par les épaules et se mit à le secouer avec force.

- Dohko ! Pense à Athéna ! Il faut que tu ailles la rejoindre ! Hadès est peut-être là-bas ! Dohko par tous les dieux ! s'écria-t-il.

Le chevalier de la Balance eut l'air de saisir enfin les mots qui volaient jusqu'à lui. Il battit des paupières et se redressa.

- Oui...

Asha le poussa pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

- Cours ! Dépêche-toi !

Dohko trébucha, se stabilisa et finit tout de même par partir en courant après avoir jeté un dernier regard par dessus son épaule.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

Shion filait à toute allure vers le palais, le ventre noué à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Les maisons du Zodiaque défilaient sous ses yeux et il accéléra encore. En arrivant devant le treizième temple, il réalisa que Dohko courait un peu plus bas derrière lui. Son frère cadet franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du palais et soudain, il aperçut le Bélier.

- Shion ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Non. Je suis tellement content de te voir, répondit Shion. Hadès est là-bas avec Athéna, j'en suis certain.

- Et mon père ? s'inquiéta Dohko.

- Je ne sens pas sa présence, remarqua son frère.

Dohko pâlit.

- Allons-y, lâcha-t-il.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Hadès faisait face à son frère et à sa nièce, droit et fier dans l'assurance que lui conférait son pouvoir titanesque. Zeus était furieux.

- Tout cela doit cesser immédiatement ! tonna-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Enfers sourit.

- Navré. Je veux ce royaume et je l'aurai, tu peux me croire. Il y a trop longtemps que ta fille le gouverne à ma place.

- C'est donc que tu n'en étais pas digne, Hadès ! rétorqua le roi des dieux.

- Erreur ! coupa-t-il. Et je l'aurai cette Terre ! Voilà pourquoi !...

Il se tourna brusquement vers l'horizon et balaya l'air de son bras. Cela provoqua un troisième flash de lumière et au loin dans la plaine, dans l'arène et dans le Sanctuaire, d'autres chevaliers tombèrent. Plusieurs dizaines d'Anges s'effondrèrent également.

- Je les ferai tous disparaître comme...

Tout à coup Hadès s'interrompit et il porta vivement une main à sa poitrine comme s'il s'étouffait.

- Je...

Il chercha péniblement son air et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front blanc et soudain, il cria de douleur.

Shion et Dohko arrivèrent à ce moment-là et assistèrent à l'étrange réaction du Seigneur des Enfers. La Balance remarqua aussi le corps du Grand Pope étendu à terre, visiblement mort.

- Papa !

Athéna le regarda les yeux baignés de larmes et Dohko sentit son coeur se briser pour la seconde fois. Il fut pris d'une telle rage que ses yeux en devinrent écarlates.

- Hadès ! hurla-t-il. Tu m'as enlevé une personne de trop ! Je te tuerai, tu entends ? Je te le jure !

Hadès, à moitié étouffant déjà, lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Sale... gamin, fulmina-t-il d'une voix cassée. Je vais te...

Il leva le bras encore un fois et utilisa son terrible pouvoir. Athéna tressaillit, Zeus sursauta et Dohko retint son souffle. Mais il ne se passa rien. Le flash ne se produisit pas et après plusieurs secondes, les deux chevaliers d'or se détendirent un peu. Le Seigneur des Enfers bouillonnait de rage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi ne... s'est-il rien... produit ? Qu'est-ce que...

Il fut interrompu par une nouvelle vague de douleur qui lui fit crisper une main sur son coeur et Shion avança d'un pas.

- Lÿnn, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit son frère.

Shion lui jeta un regard.

- C'est Lÿnn, elle a trouvé un moyen de neutraliser le Nikanathos. Elle verse son sang dans la boite, c'était le seul moyen.

Dohko ouvrit des yeux ronds éberlués et brusquement, Hadès poussa un cri de rage. Il se redressa et fit appel à son cosmos malgré sa respiration saccadée et sifflante.

- Quoi ? tonna-t-il. Lÿnn !

Zeus avait tiqué.

- Le seul moyen pour neutraliser le Nikanathos est de se donner la mort volontairement, dit-il. En versant tout son sang dans la boite, on...

- Non, souffla Shion, paniqué. Elle va se sacrifier, elle va se tuer !

ooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Asha déambulait sur le champ de bataille. Il avait laissé le corps de Sara derrière lui, la mort au coeur, pour retourner auprès de sa déesse. Jonas avait enfin repris ses esprits. Il n'était plus possédé par Hadès cependant il n'en restait pas moins un Spectre comme tous les autres. Rhadamanthe lui avait pris son âme vingt ans plus tôt et cela, rien ne pourrait le changer. Mais Jonas avait promis de ne plus se mêler des combats et il était resté là-bas pour s'occuper du corps de leur petite soeur. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition qu'Asha avait pu se résoudre à les quitter. Il fallait qu'il retourne se battre, les autres avaient besoin de lui.

Pourtant, en marchant au milieu de la plaine, il constata que peu de chevaliers étaient encore en vie. Il n'y avait plus que les Anges, engagés dans les ultimes combats contres les Spectres survivants. Il vit aussi une silhouette aux longs cheveux roux qui vacillait dangereusement.

- Laïa... ?

Elle était encore en vie mais ses blessures l'empêchaient même de marcher. Son masque était tombé en morceaux, remplacé par le sang qui lui couvrait les tempes. Asha l'observa qui se remettait debout avec peine. A quelques pas, un Spectre mal en point l'avait vu lui aussi. Le Lion d'or sentit le cosmos noir de l'homme qui augmentait pour passer à l'attaque et il bondit.

Laïa avait du mal à respirer, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme là. Il ne lui restait probablement plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal à en hurler mais elle serra les dents et se redressa. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua le foyer de cosmos ennemi qui enflait derrière elle. C'était trop tard, elle ne put éviter le coup. Mais tout à coup, une forme imposante s'interposa devant elle et reçut la boule de cosmos à sa place. Laïa sentit Asha qui s'effondrait contre elle et elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces.

- Asha !

Le Lion d'or avait les poumons en feu et il ne respirait déjà plus. La jeune femme l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol, l'air paniqué.

- Asha ! Asha ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il battit vaguement des paupières, incapable de donner un autre signe de vie. Laïa échappa plusieurs larmes.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, gémit-elle. Je ne veux pas...

Asha esquissa un faible sourire absent.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour moi, dit-elle.

Elle le vit qui était pris d'une espèce de hoquet convulsif du fait de sa respiration entravée. Soudain, il cracha un flot de sang et elle comprit qu'il allait mourir. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

- Je suis désolée Asha... J'aurais voulu... Je pensais que tu te fichais de ce que je... que je ne comptais pas...

Il n'était plus en état de répondre. Seuls ses yeux abritaient encore une petite lueur de vie et il les garda fixés sur elle. Laïa plongea son regard dans le doré de ses prunelles et après quelques secondes, elle réalisa, paralysée, qu'il y avait de la tendresse à l'intérieur. Est-ce que, finalement, il l'aurait un peu... aimée ?

Soudain une dernière convulsion le souleva et Asha abaissa lourdement ses paupières. Il retomba sur le sol, inerte et elle se mit à sangloter. Sa douleur fut telle qu'elle oublia le champ de bataille autour d'elle, le danger qui la guettait et qu'elle ne vit pas que le Spectre avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à elle. Celui-ci enflamma son aura et prépara son ultime coup. Laïa ne se releva pas.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

Shion observa Hadès aux prises avec un accès de douleur terrible dans la poitrine. La sueur dégoulinait de son front et il se tordait dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait voulu s'arracher le coeur. Il avait perdu son pouvoir, il ne pouvait plus tuer d'un simple geste de la main. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Lÿnn ?

- Sale peste, siffla Hadès. Elle va... elle va le regretter...

Dohko semblait interdit.

- C'est vraiment elle qui a fait ça ? fit-il.

- Un humain qui se sacrifie volontairement peut parvenir à neutraliser le Nikanathos, déclara Zeus. Mais cela ne dure qu'un temps.

Athéna s'était redressée et avait séché ses larmes, son sceptre se remettant à briller dans sa main. Elle fit signe à ses deux chevaliers pour les faire réagir.

- Shion ! Dohko !

Le Bélier sut où elle voulait en venir et il s'apprêta à bondir vers le Seigneur des Enfers en même temps que son frère mais tout à coup, le cosmos d'Hadès s'intensifia.

- Non, jamais... haleta-t-il. Je ne laisserai pas faire ça... jamais !

Soudain le nuage d'énergie se concentra dans sa main et il poussa un cri. Aussitôt, une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui par la seule force de son esprit divin. Le souffle d'énergie obligea les deux chevaliers d'or à reculer jusqu'à ce que la lumière baisse à nouveau.

- Non ! s'écria une voix.

Shion tressaillit en reconnaissant Lÿnn et il la découvrit instantanément à genoux devant Hadès qui la tenait par les cheveux.

- Je te ferai regretter cette trahison ! fulmina le Seigneur des Enfers.

- Arrêtez ! cria Shion.

Dohko le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur eux et Lÿnn se débattit de plus belle. Elle s'était ouvert les veines des poignets et du sang recouvrait la peau blanche de ses mains. Cela l'avait considérablement affaiblie déjà et elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre. Hadès était fou de rage.

- Lâchez-moi...

- J'aurais déjà dû te tuer il y a longtemps, gronda le dieu. Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Shion sursauta.

- Ne la touchez pas !

- Hadès... commença Athéna.

Lÿnn pleurait doucement face au regard torve de celui qui avait jadis été son père.

- Papa... gémit-elle.

- Pauvre idiote ! Ton père est mort, rétorqua Hadès. Il n'existe plus, tu entends ? Et tu vas le rejoindre !

Shion sentit l'énergie du dieu des enfers doubler d'intensité, enfler à l'infini et sa main se transforma en boule de cosmos incandescent. Soudain, Lÿnn écarquilla les yeux et Hadès abattit son attaque sur elle. Sa main divine passa si vite dans l'air qu'elle émit un sifflement et aussitôt, une ligne de sang se dessina sur le cou de la jeune femme. Une cascade écarlate s'en déversa instantanément.

- NON ! hurla Shion.

Lÿnn bascula en avant, les yeux pleins de larmes, traversés par leur dernière lueur de vie. Elle regarda Shion, loin, très loin, qui courait vers elle en criant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Dohko le suivait, ses épées d'or à la main. Soudain le Bélier tomba près d'elle, paniqué.

- Lÿnn !

Elle ne vit plus rien, l'obscurité l'enveloppa.

- Shion... pardonne... moi...

Elle eut une convulsion et finit par expirer.

- S'il te plait... Siam... murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et Shion la sentit s'affaisser dans ses bras. Ses yeux violets s'éteignirent et le coeur de Shion cessa de battre.

- Lÿnn...

Le Bélier la secoua, prit son visage dans ses mains pour la réveiller, en vain.

- Lÿnn !

La douleur lui compressa la poitrine beaucoup plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il se l'était répété... mais... Brusquement ses poings se serrèrent à s'en faire éclater les jointures. Il aurait voulu hurler, hurler à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à se briser la voix mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa gorge refusait d'émettre un son, comme si c'était elle et non celle de Lÿnn qui venait d'être tranchée.

L'espace d'un moment, il ne vit plus du tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il n'entendit plus rien, il cessa de bouger. Il se retrouva seul. Tout seul dans une immensité chaotique et il se laissa sombrer lentement, sans résistance. Cela lui parut durer des heures, une éternité. Pourtant, quelques secondes après, une vois retentit dans sa tête.

- Shion !

Dohko criait quelque part. Shion battit des paupières et le monde réapparut autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il découvrit son frère face à Hadès qui luttait contre la douleur et l'urgence de la situation le fit bondir.

- Que crois-tu faire... contre un... dieu ? lâcha Hadès. Tout seul tu... tu n'as aucune chance...

Shion s'arrêta aux côtés de son frère.

- Il n'est pas tout seul, dit-il.

Le Seigneur des Enfers se mit à rire, d'un rire moqueur, entrecoupé d'une toux déchirante d'où perçait la douleur qui lui sciait la poitrine.

- Cela ne... changera rien. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer... un dieu ! pantela-t-il.

Soudain Zeus fit exploser son cosmos et Athéna brandit son sceptre.

- Détrompe-toi Hadès, dit-il. Avec notre aide, ils y arriveront.

A ces mots une lumière aveuglante emplit l'air et Shion se sentit plein d'une énergie fabuleuse. Sa colère envers Hadès augmenta elle aussi et tout à coup, il entendit la voix d'Athéna les appeler.

- Chevaliers !

Shion comprit et intensifia son cosmos à l'extrême. D'un même mouvement, lui et son frère s'élancèrent vers le Seigneur des Enfers. Leurs attaques s'abattirent sur lui dans un flash.

- _Stardust Revolution !_

- _Les Cent Dragons de Rozan !_

L'explosion balaya tout sur son passage et les deux jeunes hommes furent projetés en arrière par leur propre puissance. La lumière les força à fermer les yeux. Au centre de la tornade dévastatrice, le cri d'Hadès s'éteignit petit à petit et finit par disparaître, entraîné par le pouvoir de Zeus.


	38. Chapter 35

**Kelidril : **L'hécatombe, effectivement. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me brise le coeur tout ça... snif... Kurumada est vraiment sadique (mais j'aurais jamais osé changer l'histoire qu'il a voulue). Je vais lui faire un procès, tiens lol ! Sinon, mon intrigue n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin que ça. Je termine par un épilogue un peu spécial. Tu vas voir... Bisous !

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Mesopethamenos

Athéna se tenait devant le corps sans vie du Seigneur des Enfers. L'attaque des deux chevaliers d'or avait été foudroyante, encore amplifiée par son pouvoir et celui de Zeus. Shion et Dohko en avaient même perdu connaissance et gisaient côte à côte un peu plus loin.

La déesse protectrice de la Terre s'en voulut du soulagement qu'elle ressentait malgré elle à la vue de son oncle, ou plutôt de son enveloppe charnelle, enfin mort. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : tout est enfin fini. Après quelques secondes, Zeus la rejoignit et sa plaça face à la plaine où de nombreux chevaliers se battaient encore.

- Il est grand temps, dit-il.

Athéna acquiesça et brusquement, son sceptre s'illumina.

- Que les Spectres d'Hadès s'arrêtent, murmura-t-elle. Je sépare leur âme de leur corps, ils seront enfermés sous mon sceau dans une tour inviolable. Que leurs esprits s'endorment pour les deux siècles prochains, jusqu'à mon retour.

Son pouvoir s'étendit à tout le Sanctuaire et soudain, les Spectres disparurent tous un par un. La plaine se vida peu à peu, les âmes des Spectres se regroupèrent derrière les murs de la grande tour sombre érigée par Athéna. Lorsque le dernier d'entre eux y fut entré, le sceau de la déesse apparut dans le ciel. La longue bande de papier sur laquelle était inscrite une prière sacrée s'accrocha à l'édifice et en scella l'entrée selon les voeux de la déesse.

Après quoi ce fut au tour de Zeus et d'un geste ample, il fit disparaître tous ses Anges. Ne resta plus devant le Sanctuaire que les corps des chevaliers d'Athéna, tous tués durant la bataille, tous morts. Sauf deux.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Lorsque Shion et Dohko s'éveillèrent, l'ampleur du massacre leur apparut dans toute son horreur. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. La douleur et le chagrin leur sautèrent à la gorge.

Il leur fallut une journée entière pour rassembler tous les corps et les enterrer dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire. Une journée de larmes et de cris, de colère et de nausées.

Shion aurait voulu vomir. Vomir toute cette souffrance, cette torture lancinante qui lui broyait le coeur. Vomir tous ces souvenirs heureux qui revenaient le hanter alors qu'il enterrait ses parents. Vomir pour oublier que lui n'était pas mort.

Dohko découvrit les corps de tous ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés au Cap Sounion. Les servantes, les Novices, les Messagers, Shunreï... Ils gisaient tous inertes, étendus sur la grève. Le chevalier de la Balance se laissa tomber à genoux sur la plage balayée par le vent et l'écume et il se mit à pleurer. Il versa toutes les larmes qui lui restaient, laissa ses pleurs couvrir son visage et cria encore et encore face à la mer. Cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de forces pour tenir debout.

Assise sur son trône, Athéna ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant l'appel du chevalier d'or de la Balance. Elle tressaillit et son front se plissa d'inquiétude. Les réfugiés du Cap Sounion étaient morts. Cela voulait dire...

- Hypnos et Thanatos, les dieux jumeaux... souffla-t-elle alors.

Elle en avait oublié deux. Mais il était impossible de détacher le sceau de la tour pour les y enfermer eux aussi à présent. C'était trop tard pour cela, elle risquerait de réveiller tous les autres. Athéna ferma brièvement les yeux, les poings serrés sur son sceptre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressa et son cosmos flamboya dans la salle du trône.

- _Père_, appela-t-elle en pensée.

L'aura chaleureuse de Zeus lui répondit aussitôt et elle reprit un peu espoir.

-_ D'où vient cette inquiétude dans ta voix, ma fille ?_

- _Père, j'ai fait une erreur, _avoua-t-elle.

Le roi des dieux écouta attentivement tout ce qu'Athéna lui raconta et soudain, il se rembrunit lui aussi. Les deux Spectres de la Mort et du Sommeil étaient toujours en liberté. Zeus se concentra un instant. Puis il rouvrit les yeux.

- _Il reste la Boite de Pandore_, dit-il._ Il n'est pas trop tard. La jeune Lÿnn a recueilli le Nikanathos dans son corps avant de mourir et il est maintenant perdu à jamais._

Athéna respira profondément, éperdue de soulagement. Elle hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire.

- _Merci, père._

Tout à coup, son prodigieux cosmos s'éleva vers le ciel comme de gigantesques flammes dorées. La déesse se concentra de toutes ses forces et brusquement, son poing se referma. Quelque part sur Terre, les dieux jumeaux furent soulevés dans les airs. Athéna poussa son pouvoir encore plus haut et sépara à nouveau les âmes des deux Spectres de leurs corps. Chancelante et à bout de souffle, elle les enferma ensuite dans la précieuse Boite de pandore et le couvercle se referma pour toujours. Dans un dernier effort, Athéna perdit la Boite au plus profond des Enfers, là où, croyait-elle, personne ne la retrouverait jamais.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

Kalya ne pleurait plus mais le chagrin avait altéré les traits autrefois purs et innocents de son visage. Shion et Dohko se tenaient debout derrière elle, les yeux baissés face au champ de tombes qui s'étalait face à eux. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient connus étaient enterrés sous leurs pieds et le silence régnait maintenant dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Shion avait l'esprit vide. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher les images et les voix de tourner dans sa tête mais il ne les voyait plus. Il pensait aux dernières paroles de Lÿnn. Celles qui avaient été pour son petit frère. Quand Athéna se retourna pour partir, il mit un genou à terre devant elle.

- Athéna.

La déesse l'observa sans comprendre, immobile et muette. Shion déglutit.

- Athéna, puis-je demander une dernière faveur ? fit-il. Il y a quelqu'un qui... le petit frère de Lÿnn... Hadès le retenait prisonnier et...

La jeune déesse comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir et sourit d'un air triste.

- Shion, Hadès est mort mais je ne sais pas si je serai tout de même capable de le ramener depuis les Enfers, dit-elle.

- Je vous en supplie, j'ai promis et...

Athéna ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira.

- Bien, je ferai tout mon possible, Shion. Tu mérites bien cela, admit-elle.

- Merci princesse.

Kalya tendit les bras à l'horizontale et abaissa les paupières pour se concentrer. Son aura dorée apparut autour d'elle et s'intensifia de plus en plus malgré sa faiblesse déjà si grande.

Shion recula jusqu'aux côtés de son frère qui observait toujours la scène en silence et attendit anxieusement, le souffle court, priant pour que cela marche.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et Athéna fronça les sourcils. Elle paraissait avoir des difficultés et le Bélier se figea, tendu comme un arc. La déesse avait usé bien trop de pouvoir ces deux derniers jours, elle était à bout de forces.

- Je crois que... je l'ai trouvé, chuchota-t-elle enfin. Attendez...

Shion vit soudain une sorte d'étoile apparaître à quelques centimètres du sol et la lumière devint éblouissante. Un instant plus tard, une petite silhouette prenait forme au centre du foyer de clarté et le petit garçon rejoignit lentement le sol. Athéna relâcha alors sa puissance et la lumière s'effaça alors qu'elle vacillait.

- Athéna ! s'écria Dohko.

La Balance se précipita pour la soutenir et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour regarder Shion.

- Fais très attention, il est terrorisé, haleta-t-elle.

Shion acquiesça et observa le tout petit enfant qui jetait des coups d'oeil craintifs autour de lui. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que sa soeur, mauves, bouclés mais les siens étaient encore courts sur sa tête. Ses grands yeux violets étaient pleins de larmes et il tenait un large pan de tissu entre ses petites mains tremblantes.

Shion s'accroupit avec lenteur à quelques mètres de lui, pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'émotion lui nouait la gorge.

- Siam ? dit-il.

L'enfant sursauta et ouvrit des yeux ronds apeurés vers lui. Shion esquissa un sourire.

- Siam, je suis un ami de ta grande soeur Lÿnn, expliqua-t-il.

- Lÿnn, répéta le garçonnet.

Shion hocha la tête.

- Oui, Lÿnn m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, reprit-il. Je m'appelle Shion.

- Je veux voir Lÿnn, gémit-il.

Le coeur du Bélier se serra.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il. Lÿnn n'est pas là. Mais je te promets que je ne laisserai plus aucun Spectre t'approcher. Je vais te ramener chez toi, tu es d'accord ?

Siam pleurait silencieusement, serrant sa couverture contre lui comme un bouclier. Le jeune homme lui tendit doucement sa main.

- Viens, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, c'est fini.

L'enfant ne bougea pas durant un long moment. Il se contenta de regarder la main suspendue entre eux deux puis il leva les yeux vers le visage de Shion. Celui-ci se laissa examiner de bonne grâce et attendit patiemment, immobile.

Enfin Siam avança d'un pas et posa timidement sa minuscule main dans celle du Bélier. Shion remercia le ciel et serra cette petite main avant d'attirer doucement le garçonnet vers lui.

- Tu es un petit garçon très courageux, dit-il en caressant tendrement la tête aux fins cheveux mauves.

Dohko en profita alors pour s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? interrogea-t-il.

Shion se releva et se tourna vers lui.

- Le ramener dans la Cité, expliqua-t-il. Il doit lui rester de la famille là-bas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens tout de suite.

Dohko acquiesça silencieusement.

- Tiens bien ma main, lança soudain le Bélier à l'enfant. On va faire un petit voyage.

Siam se serra contre lui en fermant les yeux et tout à coup, ils disparurent.

oooooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooooo

En arrivant à l'entrée de la Cité Atlante, Shion sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un instant après il découvrit tout le village ravagé, les maisons détruites et les bâtiments incendiés. Il s'immobilisa, les yeux ronds, paralysé de terreur.

Tout était en ruine, même le palais avait été détruit. Des corps gisaient ça et là dans les ruelles au milieu du chaos. De la fumée emplissait l'air et Shion se pressa une main sur le nez.

Les Spectres étaient venus ici aussi. Il aurait dû se douter que cela allait arriver, pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de l'empêcher ? Il battit des paupières pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler et il se rappela brusquement du petit Siam qui lui tenait toujours la main. Shion s'empressa de l'éloigner pour qu'il ne voie pas un tel spectacle et le fit asseoir sur une pierre à l'écart.

- Siam écoute-moi, dit-il. Tu vas rester ici sans bouger quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Tu ne bougeras pas, tu me le promets ? Je ne serai pas long. Si quelque chose ne va pas, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

Siam hocha docilement la tête et le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Bien, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite.

Shion lâcha la petite main à contrecoeur et s'éloigna rapidement pour entrer dans la Cité.

Rien ne bougeait mis à part quelques volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient encore des tas de débris. Shion évita de regarder les corps qui l'entouraient et se demanda s'il était vraiment utile de chercher des survivants. Il s'y obligea tout de même, la peur au ventre à l'idée de ne trouver personne. Puis il songea à sonder les environs avec sa cosmo énergie pour essayer de détecter la moindre trace de vie.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire appel à son pouvoir psychokinésique. Les corps qui l'entouraient étaient bel et bien morts. Pourtant il finit par repérer quelque chose qui fit accélérer les battements de son coeur. A l'autre bout de la cavité, dans un petit renflement de la falaise masqué par le palais, quelque chose bougeait. Shion se mit aussitôt à courir pour gagner l'endroit et il découvrit une montagne de débris face à lui. Toute une partie du palais s'était effondrée et bloquait le passage.

Le chevalier du Bélier intensifia son aura et libéra toute sa puissance pour balayer les poutres, les rochers et les pans de murs le plus rapidement possible. Les gravas se mirent à léviter dans les airs et après quelques minutes d'efforts, une petite ouverture finit par apparaître. Shion passa la tête à l'intérieur.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Shion...

- Lilith ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Le jeune homme entendit une toux inquiétante et plusieurs murmures s'entremêler.

- Vous êtes plusieurs ? fit-il.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Shion... est-ce qu'il est parti ? Il n'est plus là ?

Shion comprit qu'elle faisait allusion au Spectre qui avait provoqué ce carnage. Il prit un air triste en songeant qu'ils étaient eux aussi les seuls survivants.

- Oui Lilith, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Je vais vous sortir de là, reculez-vous.

La cosmo énergie du chevalier d'or s'enflamma et il travailla sans relâche pour évacuer les décombres. Au bout de longues minutes, les prisonniers purent se faufiler à l'air libre. Lilith sortit la dernière, visiblement effrayée encore à l'idée de rencontrer un Spectre. Shion découvrit avec stupeur que les miraculés étaient une dizaine, pour la plupart de jeunes enfants. Il y avait aussi une femme et deux vieillards.

- Lilith, tu es certaine que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Shion en la voyant trembler.

A ces mots l'adolescente craqua pour de bon et éclata en sanglots en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Shion c'était terrible ! hoqueta-t-elle. Quand... quand je suis arrivée, ils étaient tous... en train de courir dans tous les sens... Il y avait des cris... le feu partout et... le Spectre... Il...

Shion la serra doucement contre lui pour la consoler. Les autres enfants et les trois adultes gardaient le silence, tête basse, les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai voulu... mettre les gens à l'abri... reprit Lilith, noyée dans ses pleurs. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée... je n'ai pas pu... Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi...

- Non Lilith, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Shion. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, c'était très courageux de ta part et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Calme-toi, c'est fini.

La jeune fille sanglota librement contre lui. Elle n'arrivait visiblement plus à contenir les larmes qui lui pesaient sur le coeur depuis tout ce temps passé sous les décombres. Le Bélier n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher et il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras pour la porter. Puis il fit signe à tout le groupe de le suivre dehors.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rester ici, déclara-t-il. Il faut retourner à l'extérieur. Je trouverai un endroit dans les montagnes où vous pourrez vivre tranquilles, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter.

Il ouvrit la marche et sortit progressivement de la Cité. Le petit groupe le suivit sans protester, encore trop traumatisé pour pouvoir réagir. Shion récupéra Siam au passage et lui tendit à nouveau la main. Après quoi il téléporta tout le monde dehors avant de condamner à jamais l'entrée de la Cité. Il boucha le passage, camoufla le souterrain et quitta cet endroit pour la dernière fois de sa vie.

Les Atlantes acceptèrent sa proposition et Shion les installa dans un tout petit village du Tibet où ils pourraient vivre en paix sans être dérangés. Il leur confia Siam, même s'il avait du mal à s'en séparer. Le petit garçon refusait de le quitter et Shion ne put partir qu'après lui avoir promis de revenir le voir souvent. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il fallait qu'il rentre au Sanctuaire, son frère l'attendait et Athéna avait encore besoin d'eux.

Le peuple Atlante n'était plus représenté que par une dizaine de personnes dont une majorité de jeunes enfants. Shion ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de son peuple mais d'un côté, il était heureux que son père ne soit plus là pour voir ça. Kan ne l'aurait pas supporté.

ooooooooo§§§§§§§oooooooo

Les deux derniers chevaliers d'or s'agenouillèrent devant leur déesse avec respect. Athéna était mélancolique.

- Relevez-vous.

Shion et Dohko se redressèrent sans dire un mot. Kalya soupira.

- Chevaliers, je ne peux pas laisser le Sanctuaire sans protection, dit-elle. Vous êtes les seuls survivants... je suis désolée de vous laisser tant de responsabilités sur les épaules...

Dohko secoua la tête.

- Déesse Athéna, nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour défendre le Sanctuaire encore longtemps.

Kalya ne dit rien et finit par soupirer.

- J'ai une dernière mission à vous confier, murmura-t-elle. Pour l'avenir du Sanctuaire, pour ma prochaine réincarnation et pour la future génération de gardiens du Zodiaque.

Elle leva doucement la tête et posa son regard triste sur eux. Shion sut à ce moment-là qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Il cessa de respirer et tout à coup, Athéna tendit vers eux son sceptre étincelant.

- J'ai un cadeau à vous faire, continua-t-elle. Cela me coûtera mes dernières forces et la vie de mon incarnation mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Dohko avança d'un pas.

- Athéna...

Il fut interrompu par la lumière qui émanait du sceptre. Les rayons frappèrent les deux jeunes hommes de plein fouet.

- Je vous offre le Mesopethamenos, déclara-t-elle. Dohko, tu seras le gardien de la tour où les cent huit Spectres d'Hadès sont maintenant enfermés. C'est toi qui préviendras le Sanctuaire le jour où mon sceau se brisera. Ne quitte jamais ton poste, je compte sur toi.

Le chevalier de la Balance, inondé de lumière, demeurait immobile, les yeux perdus au loin. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Shion vit soudain une étrange couleur mauve flotter autour de son frère. La peau de Dohko parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur et une aura aux nuances violettes l'enveloppa. Le Bélier tressaillit et suivit lentement des yeux la Balance qui regagnait le sol. Puis Dohko battit des paupières, comme s'il s'éveillait. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et constata, ahuri, le nuage violet qui les entourait.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que... ? bégaya-t-il.

Shion était paralysé. Mais brusquement, c'est vers lui que le sceptre d'Athéna se dirigea. La lumière l'envahit alors et une étrange sensation de picotement courut dans tous ses membres.

- Shion, je te confie le Sanctuaire et la fonction de Grand Pope, dit Kalya. C'est à toi que reviendra la mission de réunir une nouvelle génération de chevaliers.

Shion ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne sut pourquoi, sa voix avait disparu. Quand il reprit connaissance, Dohko le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Le Bélier se reprit.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh...

Shion jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses mains lorsqu'un doute affreux le traversa. Mais visiblement sa peau n'avait pas subi le même traitement que celle de Dohko, elle était toujours d'un blanc laiteux.

- Je n'ai rien, constata-t-il.

Son frère esquissa un sourire un peu grimaçant et désigna lentement ses cheveux du doigt. Shion tressaillit et éleva une main vers sa tête. Il palpa prudemment son crâne à la recherche de sa chevelure. Aussitôt, il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était toujours là. Pourtant, en ramenant une mèche devant ses yeux, il découvrit qu'une aura claire avait transformé leur couleur autrefois brune en une délicate teinte vert clair.

- Je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dohko se mordit un lèvre pour ne pas rire et haussa les épaules.

- C'est plutôt seyant, railla-t-il.

Shion le foudroya du regard.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? siffla-t-il.

A ce moment-là Athéna se leva de son trône et avança doucement vers eux, comme si elle marchait sous l'eau. Le Bélier s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à disparaître.

- Votre coeur fonctionne maintenant au ralenti, dit-elle. Cela vous permettra de vivre plus longtemps, en ne vieillissant que d'un jour par an. Vous pouvez mettre fin au Mesopethamenos dès que vous le souhaitez. Cependant, ce sera irrémédiable.

Elle fit une petite pause, esquissa un sourire triste.

- Reconstruisez le Sanctuaire tous les deux, rassemblez les prochains chevaliers d'or. Que tout soit prêt pour mon retour dans deux cents ans.

L'image d'Athéna devint de plus en plus claire et transparente. Peu à peu, elle s'effaça littéralement et son armure divine se retrouva vide. Tout à coup la cloth d'Athéna s'envola et repartit prendre sa place sur son socle avec la lance Niké et le bouclier. L'esprit de la déesse disparut et soudain, Shion et Dohko se retrouvèrent complètement seuls.

Shion baissa la tête, le coeur d'un coup submergé par l'angoisse et la mélancolie. Son frère n'avait pas bougé, le silence le plus total tomba sur eux. Le Bélier échappa un profond soupir. Une main se posa tout à coup sur son épaule et il leva la tête vers Dohko. Celui-ci lui sourit. Shion déglutit.

- On va tout recommencer vieux frère, murmura la Balance dans l'immensité de la salle vide. On va tout reconstruire, aussi bien que l'auraient fait nos pères. Tu verras.

Shion ne remua pas d'un iota. Après quelques secondes, il parvint à hocher la tête, doucement.

- Oui, admit-il. On va tout recommencer. Depuis le début.


	39. Chapter 36

Epilogue

**Le 16 Novembre 1745**

_Dohko,_

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre avant mais parfois, mes fonctions de Grand Pope m'accaparent plus que je ne voudrais. Il y a beaucoup de travail au Sanctuaire. J'ai décidé de reconstruire l'arène et de rénover tous les temples abîmés. Tu dois sûrement penser qu'il était grand temps et comme toujours, tu as raison. Cela fait deux ans maintenant mais tu me connais, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. _

_Toi, tu es chez toi là-bas aux Cinq Pics et je t'imagine près de ta chère cascade comme si tu avais toujours fait partie du paysage. Moi je suis encore au Sanctuaire, vieux frère, et par moments, j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul. C'est difficile. Ne crois-tu pas que Kalya s'est trompée en fin de compte ? Peut-être qu'elle a inversé nos rôles ? Tu t'en serais probablement bien sorti dans le rôle de Pope. Et moi, je me serais planté au milieu de la Chine à ta place avec l'un de tes chapeaux de paille... Tu dois certainement beaucoup rire en lisant cela._

_Il y a trois jours, c'était l'anniversaire de Siam et je suis allé lui rendre visite au village. Tu devrais voir comme il a grandi ! Lilith lui a offert une petite statuette qu'elle a forgée elle-même. Siam lui a dit qu'elle était affreuse - ce qui n'était pas faux... - et ils se sont encore disputés. Ils s'adorent. J'aimerais aller les voir plus souvent et passer plus de temps avec eux. Siam boudait quand je suis parti, il me menace chaque fois de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole si je m'en vais. Mais à chaque fois il me saute dans les bras quand je reviens. Il ressemble tellement à sa soeur... Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La vieille Neith est tombée malade. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se remette pas cette fois, sa fièvre ne veut pas baisser. J'ai peur pour mon peuple Dohko. Il en reste déjà si peu..._

_Les travaux viennent juste de commencer au Sanctuaire mais j'ai dans l'idée de me trouver un intendant pour m'aider dans mes dossiers. Cela me laisserait plus de temps pour t'écrire. Je ne mettrai pas autant de temps pour répondre la prochaine fois, c'est promis._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Shion._

ooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooo

**Le 28 Mai 1770**

_Mon cher Dohko,_

_Tu seras, je pense, ravis d'apprendre que de nouveaux chevaliers d'argent sont arrivés au Sanctuaire. Peu à peu, les rangs reprennent forme et je crois que je vais bientôt pouvoir me mettre en quête des futurs chevaliers d'or qui remplaceront nos anciens compagnons. Les camps d'entraînement sont bien plus pratiques depuis qu'ils ont été agrandis. Tu vois bien que le Sanctuaire est entre de bonnes mains ? Mes intendants m'assurent que tout est pour le mieux et tu serais surpris de voir le système que j'ai mis au point. Tout va donc pour le mieux._

_Comment se passent les choses pour toi, en Chine ? J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition, tu sais, et je pense de plus en plus que ce serait une merveilleuse idée. Si tu prenais un Novice avec toi, cela assurerait au moins la relève dans l'un des douze temples. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore d'élève à t'envoyer mais je te promets de m'en occuper au plus tôt. Tâche simplement de ne pas effrayer ce pauvre enfant avec ta peau violette... Cela ne s'améliore pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois pas que je me moque de toi ! Je n'oserais pas..._

_Oh, je ne t'ai pas annoncé la bonne nouvelle ! Lilith a accouché. Le village était plongé dans l'euphorie, comme tu peux te le figurer. Siam était surexcité, il n'a pas voulu se calmer avant d'avoir serré son enfant dans ses bras. C'est une petite fille magnifique. Lilith veut l'appeler Nysa et Siam refuse catégoriquement. Ils sont probablement encore en train de se disputer. Je crois que cela les amuse beaucoup en fin de compte. Mais je vais éviter ce sujet épineux, par prudence._

_Tu me manques, vieux frère_

_Shion._

oooooooo§§§§§§§ooooooo

**Le 03 Janvier 1795**

_Mon frère,_

_L'évaluation des chevaliers d'or vient d'avoir lieu. Notre ordre vient de s'enrichir de trois nouveaux membres. Les maisons du Taureau, du Cancer et du Capricorne ont un nouveau gardien et les armures d'or ont repris du service. Rassure-toi, la tienne n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, elle t'attend toujours sagement. J'y veille._

_Je crois que le Sanctuaire est redevenu celui que nous avons connu. Bien sûr, rien ne sera jamais plus exactement comme avant, on a trop de sang sur les mains, trop d'images dans la tête. Mais tous ces jeunes chevaliers qui peuplent à nouveau le Sanctuaire ne savent rien de tout cela._

_Ton élève est brillant. Il est un chevalier d'or exemplaire, tu as fait de l'excellent travail. Je suppose que tu ne lui as rien épargné des exercices originaux que te faisaient subir ton grand-père et Asha... Prends garde, tu vas devenir un vieux chinois énigmatique._

_Demain je vais aller rendre visite à Siam et Lilith. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais Nysa va se marier. Siam était furieux. Pour une fois, sa femme était entièrement d'accord avec lui, c'était magique. Je crois qu'ils deviennent plus conciliants avec l'âge. Nysa m'a supplié d'intervenir en sa faveur auprès de son père et j'ai eu un mal fou à lui dire non. Cette petite est extrêmement douée pour attendrir les autres. Elle sait se servir de ses grands yeux, tu peux me croire !_

_Je t'en prie mon frère, ne deviens jamais un vieux chinois énigmatique, je ne voudrais pas perdre la seule personne à qui je peux parler aussi librement. Je commence à réaliser à quel point le dernier cadeau d'Athéna est cruel. Les gens vieillissent autour de moi, Dohko. Les gens que j'aime deviennent des vieillards et moi, je ne change pas. Je viens de comprendre qu'un jour, je les verrai mourir. Une fois de plus, nous nous retrouverons seuls._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Shion._

Dohko replia lentement la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue de son frère quelques jours plus tôt et la posa à côté des autres qu'il gardait précieusement dans un coffret.

Shion avait raison, le temps passait et eux, ils étaient toujours là. Ils le seraient encore dans cent cinquante ans, jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna se réincarne, comme elle le leur avait promis. Son cadeau était bel et bien empoisonné. Mais ils restaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, tous les deux, et c'est grâce à ça qu'ils tiendraient.

Lentement le chinois plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira trois petits éclats d'orichalque qu'il gardait toujours sur lui depuis soixante dix ans. Il enflamma ensuite son cosmos et se concentra pour faire réagir les trois autres éclats que Shion avait avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dohko vit les petits cailloux s'illuminer dans sa main et l'esprit du Bélier les fit tournoyer dans les airs. Dohko les observa un long moment et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Tous les deux. Ils seraient toujours là tous les deux, quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
